Early Redemption
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: AU 2 yrs. after ROTJ, a time travel device is found. The New Republic sends Luke & Leia back in time to warn the Old Republic & Old Jedi Order about Palpatine. Anakin has just been put on the Council when they arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**A Star Wars Fanfiction**

_Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas. This story was written for my enjoyment and, hopefully, for the enjoyment of other Star Wars fans who will read it. And I, in no way, am seeking any financial gain from this story._

_Also, there will be many direct quotes from "Episode III – Revenge of the Sith" with my own twists added. I did not write these direct quotes and they belong to George Lucas._

**Early Redemption**

_Author's Note: This is an AU of my "Return to the Light" series. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I was going to wait until I finished writing "Lost In Time" (sequel to RTTL) but decided I couldn't wait and will be working on the simultaneously. So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy the ride as well._

**Chapter 1**

Two years after the fall of the Empire, the Rebel Alliance or the New Republic, as they now call themselves, found what they discovered to be a time travel device hidden in the basement labs of the Imperial Palace on Couresant.

Upon learning of the nature of this device, the New Republic Senate was eager to have scientists take a look at it, to see if the device was not only functional but if it is feasible to send people back in time. Their hope was to send someone back in time to warn the Old Republic and the Jedi of their fates if, they allow Palpatine to have control over everything.

The scientists worked hard on the device and experimented with it until they determined that the device did indeed work and that it was safe for people to travel through the worm hole the device created. When they reported this to the Senate, they immediately started debating on who would be the best choice to send back in time. But then it all became so obvious. And it was Leia who suggested it. Palpatine was a Sith Lord, who better to send than a Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker.

With Alderaan being destroyed by the first Death Star, Leia had no planet to represent so when she was asked by Mon Mothma, current Chancellor of the New Republic, to serve on her staff, she jumped at the opportunity. Also, upon Luke's encouragement, she had started her Jedi training with him. She would meet with her brother, Luke, every morning before the Senate came into session and was growing stronger everyday in her abilities to use the Force. She still wasn't as advanced as Luke but she was learning quickly.

So it was during one of these early morning sessions that Leia asked Luke if he would be willing to be the one to go back in time. He had, of course, heard about the device from his sister from when they first discovered it, through its experimentation, and now she would be talking to him about this.

Leia, who was dressed in a white tunic and pants with brown boots, walked into the large columned room in the Jedi Temple where they met every morning. Her hair was in braids that circled the top of her head and she wore a light saber on her belt. Luke was already there, in a meditative state as she approached, sitting indian-style on a circular, cushioned seat. He was dressed in all black Jedi attire and also wearing his light saber.

"Good morning, Leia." He said to her without even opening his eyes. He had sensed her approach even before she entered the room.

"Good morning, Luke. Are you ready to begin my morning lesson?" She asked him. But he could sense that she had something on her mind, something she wanted to ask him.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about, Leia?" He said now looking up at her from the circular cushioned seat he was sitting on.

Leia looked at him with surprise. It still threw her for a loop every time he did that, read her feelings before she was able to express them. But that came due to the great bond they had between each other through the Force, something she would never want to lose. That's why making this request of him was so difficult, because she knew that he could get stuck in the past and then her brother would be lost to her…the only real family she still had after their father's death.

_Father…_The thought of Darth Vader being their father was still a constant thorn in her side from time to time; but over the past couple of years, she has softened towards this idea because of who he had once been, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, a hero of the Old Republic and of his eventual turn back to the Light Side of the Force to sacrifice himself to save her brother and the galaxy from darkness. For this, she is eternally grateful and, despite everything in his past that he did as Darth Vader, she had learned to love Anakin Skywalker's memory.

While Leia was in this state of reflection, Luke was looking at her with curiosity and anticipation. He could sense things, but he would never invade the privacy of her thoughts, even though he had demonstrated many times under different circumstances that he could if he wanted to. So he patiently waited for his sister to ask him the question she had come to ask him.

Leia walked over and sat on the circular cushioned seat directly across from Luke and looked at him with concern on her face. "Luke, you know how I have been telling you about the time travel device that they found in the basement of the Imperial Palace?"

Luke nodded and then waited for what else she had to say. "Well…" She continued. "It has been deemed safe for a person to travel back in time to try to warn the Jedi Council and the Senate of the Old Republic about Palpatine." She paused. "And I'm here to ask you if you would be willing?"

Luke looked at his sister in awe. "Me?"

"Yes…I mean…Palpatine was a Sith Lord. We need Jedi Knight to be the one to warn them about him. Besides, the Jedi Council would be more willing to listen if the news is coming from a Jedi Knight."

Leia waited with anticipation as Luke looked down at his boots in thought. _What an opportunity…and if I'm lucky, maybe I'll run into Father before he turned to the Dark Side and be able to keep him from turning._ Luke looked up at his sister with a face of determination and smiled at her. "Tell the Senate that I will do it."

"Good, because I'm coming too." Leia told him with equal determination.

"What? No, Leia. If something happens to me, you should be here to carry on the re-establishment of the New Jedi Order."

"If we succeed, we won't need to be re-establishing the New Jedi Order because the old one will still be in place." She replied. "You didn't think I was going to let you go alone, did you? You'll need me to watch your back. I'm a Jedi too, you know."

Luke chuckled a little. His sister could be quite determined and he knew arguing with her would be pointless. He sighed. "Ok, Leia. You can come with me."

She smiled. "Good. We leave today then." She said as she got up from the seat.

"What? So soon?" Luke said in shock.

"No time like the present. They are getting the device prepped as we speak."

"How did you know I'd accept?" He asked here.

"Because I know you and this is too tempting to pass up." She responded with a smile and her arms crossed, looking down at him.

"You're right. It is too tempting to pass up." And with that Luke got up from his sitting position and he followed her as they left the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia entered the lab where the time travel device has been set up. Mon Mothma was waiting for them since Leia had called her to let her know they were coming.

Mon Mothma smiled at them and then became serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, we're sure." Luke responded.

"Very well…" Mon Mothma turned to one of the scientists. "Proceed doctor."

The scientist looked at Luke and Leia with excitement. He was so excited at the possibility of them going back in time as he explained to them the nature of the device and what they would need to do in order to return to their own time once they completed their mission. He gave them wristbands that looked like a chrono and told them to never lose it because it was their key to getting back. When they were ready, they would just have to lift the protective lid and push the button beneath it. They nodded and swore they wouldn't let anything happen to them.

"Good." The doctor responded and he told them to both stand on a platform where he said the time warp would form. They waited patiently and as he entered the time coordinates they had agreed-upon, which was not long after the Separatist attack on Couresant, because Luke had been able to, at one time, discover in the Jedi Temple archives that the Jedi had grown quite concerned about a Sith Lord being in their midst at this time but didn't know who he or she was. Well, they were going to make sure they did know.

"Ok. We're ready." The doctor finally said.

"May the Force be with you both." Mon Mothma said and then the doctor pushed the button, sending them into the past.

Light swirled around them and they felt like they were being thrown through space. This happened for what seemed for several minutes and then they arrived. Almost falling at the front steps of the Jedi Temple.

They both groaned as they straightened up their aching bodies and got up from the ground. Luke and Leia looked at the Jedi Temple. "Wonderful." Luke said with awe. "I never imagined it being this grand."

Leia looked at the building with awe as well but then snapped her attention back to the mission at hand. "Well…we better get going." She said as she turned to Luke who was still staring up at the building, but then turned to face her. "We have a mission to do."

"Yes, of course. Let's go." And they both started up the stairs to the main entrance of the Temple.

----------------------------------------------

_Jedi Council Chambers_

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not." Yoda paused. "Disturbing is this move from Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand." Anakin answers from the center of the room.

Master Windu looks at Anakin with a look of suspicion on his face. "You are on this Council" He pauses. "But we do not grant you the rank of master."

Anakin gets a surprised and insulted look on his face. "What?" He pauses and looks around the room and then turning his attention back to Master Windu. "How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's unfair! How can you be on the Council and not be a master."

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Windu says with disgust and points his hand to the empty seat next to Obi-Wan.

Anakin regains his composure by Windu's stern response and bows. "Forgive me, Master." Anakin responds and turns to sit down. Obi-Wan is looking at him with concern on his face and shaking his head.

Then came a knock on the door. The entire room turned to look towards the door as it opened and in came a young Jedi Knight. "I'm sorry to interrupt you during your Council meeting, but two visitors just arrived claiming to be from the future. And they said they know who the Sith Lord is."

Everyone in the Council chambers looked at the young man in shock and then at each other. "Send them in." Master Windu said.

The young Jedi Knight walked over to the door and motioned for Luke and Leia to enter. They looked around the room at those were there, wondering who exactly they were going to be addressing. _Maybe Obi-Wan is here._ Luke thought to himself.

"Come closer." Master Windu instructed them and they moved to the center of the circle. "What are your names?"

"It's best that we don't tell you at the present moment." Luke responded. "We don't know how much we should reveal beyond what we came here to tell you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at them with interest. _They seem familiar to me somehow. _Anakin thought to himself as Master Windu addressed them.

"We understand that you are from the future and know who the Sith Lord is?" Windu asked them. "How is that possible?"

"Sense the truth in them, I do. From the future they are." Yoda interjected.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Luke responded with a bow.

"Oh, know me you do?"

"Yes, you are one of the Jedi Masters who instructed me." Luke responded with smile.

Mace Windu looked at Luke and Leia with interest. "You say you know who the Sith Lord is…Who is he?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is the evil Sith Lord you have been looking for." Leia responded.

"What? That's impossible! Chancellor Palpatine is a good man." They heard a voice come from behind them that sounded similar to Luke's.

Both Luke's and Leia's eyes got as big as saucers and they slowly turned around to see where the voice was coming from. They saw a young man about the same age, hair color and blue eyes as Luke looking at them. "Anakin Skywalker?" They both asked him in unison.

Anakin got a confused look on his face. "Yes."

Luke continued to look at him in shock. _So this is what he looked like before…_

Leia on the other hand was irritated by what Anakin had said and turned back to Master Windu and Master Yoda. "Will you excuse me while I go a little Dark Side on you for a moment." And with that she stormed over to where her father was sitting and slapped him upside the head. She looked him straight in the eyes. "What part of 'Evil Sith Lord' did you NOT understand?!" She yelled at him as he put his hand up to his head where she'd slapped him and rubbed it.

"What was that for?" He said with confusion and looked up at Leia.

"Leia!" Luke said with shock.

"Leia?" Anakin looked up at her. _No, can't be. Can it?_

"Luke! Somebody had to knock some sense into him!" She yelled as she walked back towards where Luke was standing.

"Luke?" Anakin looked at the man with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the middle of the room. _Twins?_ _No..no way._ Anakin thought as he continued to look at these two people from the future who reminded him, he now realized, so much of himself and his beloved Padme.

"Boy, I guess she told you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a smile and his arms crossed.

Luke recognized his old master's voice. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan said as he turned to Luke. "You know me too."

"Yes, you were the other Jedi Master who instructed me." Luke said with a huge smile on his face.

"Did I now." Obi-Wan responded with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin watched the exchange between Obi-Wan and Luke with continued interest and awe. _Could this man and woman be Padme's and my children? We did discuss names for our baby and Luke and Leia were the ones we chose, depending on whether our baby was a boy or a girl. No, it can't be. What are the chances?_

Luke still smiling at Obi-Wan continued. "Yes, you were actually my first master." He paused and looked to the floor and sighed. He looked back up at Obi-Wan. _I can't tell him he died._ "Well…you weren't able to teach me any more, so then I seeked out Yoda…and he was able to complete my training."

"I was unable to teach you anymore? Why?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

"I can't tell you that." Luke responded. "I don't think I should."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke with puzzlement, but then remembered what Luke has said about their names. _Perhaps he shouldn't tell me why._ He thought to himself. "Very well, I won't press you for details then."

Yoda had been studying both Leia and Luke with concern. _The outburst from the one called Leia is most troublesome._ "Leia."

Luke and Leia looked at Yoda. "Yes, Master Yoda." She responded.

"Very unJedi-like that display was. What reason act like that do you have?"

"I apologize Master Yoda…to all of you." She turned and glared back at Anakin and then looked back at Yoda. "I guess I just have a little too much of my father in me. He was known to have quite a temper."

"Curb that you must, if you wish to become a Jedi. Calm you must be or the Dark Side you will turn." Yoda told her.

Leia looked at him in shock and then turned to Luke. "But I thought I was a Jedi."

"Padawan learner you are still I sense."

Luke turned to his sister with concern for her disappointment. "Well…technically…you would still be a padawan learner." He told her.

"What?" She answered.

"Because the Jedi Order only consists of the two of us, I just never corrected you on it." Luke answered her.

"What do you mean…the Jedi Order only consists of the two of you?" Anakin asked with surprise and shock. "And what does Leia, here, seem to have against me? If what you say is true about Chancellor Palpatine, I've been just as deceived as the rest of the galaxy." He had to throw that in.

They both turn to look at him. _How do we answer this one? _Luke thought to himself. "Well…" He paused, trying to collect his thoughts while Anakin waited for his answer in anticipation. "…Palpatine gives an order that is historically called Order #66. All the clones turn on the Jedi wiping them all out." He paused. "There's more, but I don't think I should get into it right now." Luke looked over to his sister. "As for Leia's atomicity towards you….well…I think that's something Leia should discuss with you at a later time too."

Anakin, as well as the rest of the Jedi Council, didn't know what to make of Luke's response. They were in shock about the Clone armies turning on them.

"Then we must watch the Clone armies for any strange behavior." Master Windu suggested. "But we need them right now in the war against the Separatists. Do you know how much time we have?"

"Not a lot of time." Luke answered him.

"What else can you tell us about the future of the Republic?" Master Windu inquired with concern.

"Before the Clone Wars are over, Palpatine will declare himself Emperor and will eventually completely dissolve the Senate entirely." Luke told them.

"Not to mention he'll build a monstrosity called the Death Star that will completely destroy my home planet of Aldaaran." Leia added.

"The Death Star?" Obi-Wan asked with concern. "What is that?"

"It's a space station that is capable of moving from system to system and can completely blow up a planet by the push of a button." Luke answered them.

A large gasp came from everyone in the room. Anakin, as well was in shock, he couldn't believe his ears. _Palpatine, destroy an entire planet? How could I have been so wrong about him? But wait….What if this is some trick from General Grievous? These people could have just been sent here to throw us off track. Besides, Leia said that Alderaan was her home planet. If she is our daughter, how did she end up living there? Maybe she isn't my daughter._ Anakin continued looking at these two people with wonderment. _But she…actually both of them… remind me so much of Padme and myself. How couldn't they not be? I must find out for sure…if they both are our children_.

"Very dangerous he is." Yoda finally said. "Stopped he must be. But careful we must be in confronting him. Keep an eye on him we will until the right time."

Leia began to tear up. "Yes, we must do something about him." She paused. "I was forced to watch as my home planet was destroyed in front of my very eyes." She wiped a tear off her cheek. "I was once the Senator; but when the Senate was dissolved, I started working full-time with the Rebel Alliance." She paused. "Although, I guess if it wasn't for my stay on the Death Star, I would have never met my brother, Luke."

"Separated you were?" Yoda asked.

"Yes. Our mother died shortly after we were born and because of our natural sensitivity to the Force, we were separated and hidden from the Emperor." Luke answered him.

"Hmmm. Interesting this all is. Obi-Wan and I your Jedi Masters, you said. Hide you we did?"

"I believe so." Luke answered him.

Anakin was listening with a sense of dread and saddness. If he was right and these where his and Padme's children, then his nightmare will come true…_She dies in childbirth._ It was all he could do to not lose all sanity right then and there.

Obi-Wan, at this time, happened to look over at Anakin, seeing and sensing his old padawan's uneasiness. "Anakin, are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Anakin who was rocking back and forth with his arms crossed in front of him, didn't realize how noticeably distraught he was acting until Obi-Wan spoke to him. He stopped rocking and looked at Obi-Wan. "I'm fine." He lied.

"Well you don't look fine." Obi-Wan said with concern.

"I'll be fine." Anakin snapped as he straightened up.

Luke and Leia looked at their father with concern and worry. Something they said surely hit home with him. _Does he know?_ Luke thought to himself. _Does he know who we are? And we just told him our mother will die shortly after giving us life?_

Ki-Adi-Mundi's holographic image flickered. "How about General Grievous? We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but have found no sign of him."

Yoda looked over to his left to speak to Ki-Adi-Mundi's image. "Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The out lying systems you must sweep."

Obi-Wan took his attention off of Anakin for a moment. "We don't have many ships to spare."

"How about the droid attack on the Wookies?" Ki-Adi-Mundi inquired.

"Despite this new information we have regarding the Clones and Order #66, it is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Master Windu said.

"He's right. It is a system we cannot afford to lose." Obi-Wan added.

"Go I will." Yoda said and then paused turning to look at Ki-Adi-Mundi and Windu. "Good relations with the Wookies I have. The Clone troops watch I will."

"It is settled then." Windu responded. "Yoda will take a battalion of Clones to reinforce the Wookies on Kashyyyk." He paused. "Be careful with the Clones, Master Yoda." Yoda nodded. "And may the Force be with us all."

As the Council Meeting adjourned, Obi-Wan looked back over at his old padawan. He still looked like he wanted to be sick and it troubled him to see him that way. _Although, he had just learned that his friend and mentor is really a Sith Lord. He probably feels betrayed. It will make it all the easier for me to ask him what the Council wants him to do…spy on Chancellor Palpatine._

Luke and Leia also continued to watch their father with concern. Leia was actually starting to feel sorry for him. _Perhaps I was too harsh. After all…he hasn't done anything yet._

Obi-Wan, too, was concerned about Anakin. "Anakin, I need to speak with you in private about a very important matter."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. "Must it be now?" He then looked at Luke and Leia with pain in his eyes. "I'd like to speak with our visitors, if I may."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well…There's a lot of questions I have for them too." He then turned to Luke and Leia who were looking around and now beginning to feel like fish out of water as the members of the Council dispersed. "Do you need a place to stay?" Obi-Wan asked them.

Luke and Leia both turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Yes, thank you. We hadn't actually thought that far ahead." Luke answered.

"Well…you certainly have been a great help and we will be happy to put you up here at the Temple." Obi-Wan said as he got up from his chair. "Now we can go somewhere more private and discuss those things you didn't think you should mention in front of the Council." He turned to look at Anakin who was now staring at Luke and Leia. "Anakin." He didn't respond. "Anakin!"

"What?" Anakin said with a startled reaction and then looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Are you coming?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Uh…Yes." Anakin responded as he got up from his chair, glancing back over to Luke and Leia and then followed Obi-Wan to the door.

Luke and Leia also followed, watching both Jedi as they walked in front of them. They're father was acting like he was in so much pain and they both wanted to do what they could to help relieve that pain.

No one said a word until Obi-Wan finally stopped in front of a door and opened it. They went inside to find that it was guest quarters of some sort with two bedrooms, one off to each side and a sitting area in the middle with two couches and a café table in the middle. "This suite is reserved for special guests. Since you are not officially part of this Jedi Order, I think we can allow you both to stay here." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Please…sit down." He gestured with his hand.

All four Jedi walked over to the couches and sat down with Luke and Leia on one and Anakin and Obi-Wan on the other. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at the time travelers with anticipation.

"Well…" Luke finally said. "…I don't know where to start." He looked to his left to where Leia was sitting. She weakly smiled at him and put her right hand on his arm.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Obi-Wan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luke looked at his father with concern and noticed that he was staring back at him, which unnerved him a little. _How much should I tell him? I want to keep him from turning to the Dark Side, but what if I make it worse, not better? _He thought to himself and then sighed. _I have to tell him something to keep him from turning._ "Well…" Luke started and then looked back over at Obi-Wan. "…there are some things you should both know that are more of a personal nature."

"Go on." Obi-Wan said with curiosity.

"Well…" Luke continued and then paused…looking again at Anakin. "How long have you known Chancellor Palpatine…Anakin?"

Anakin was taken back by the question a little. "Since I was 9 years old, when I came here to train to become a Jedi."

"So you've known him a long time and he's been a great influence over you during that time?" Luke asked with concern on his face.

"Yes." Anakin paused. "I considered him to be a great friend and mentor but…" He sighed. "…but considering what you told us about him today…I'm beginning to wonder how good he truly is."

"That's good." Luke said with a smile. "I'm glad you're at least starting to question your relationship with him." Luke sighed. "My guess is he's been after you to be his apprentice since he first laid eyes on you." Luke put his right hand on his chin. "That certainly explains a lot."

Anakin looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean…his apprentice?"

"Yes, what do you mean by that?" Obi-Wan also chimed in with puzzlement.

Luke turned to his sister. "Go ahead, Luke. This is one of the reasons we came here." Leia encouraged him with a weak smile.

Luke looked back at Anakin. "I don't know exactly why you did this but…Palpatine must have manipulated you some how. And believe me I know how manipulative he can be." Luke looked down at his boots and then looked back at his father, who was now practically on the edge of the couch, waiting in dread for what Luke was about to tell him about his future. "…But he convinces you turn to the Dark Side…and you become a Sith Lord named…Darth Vader." _There…I said it._

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Luke in disbelief. Then Obi-Wan turns to see Anakin's awe-struck expression. "Anakin, do you know what he's talking about?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "I don't know." He swallowed hard. "I can't ever imagine turning to the Dark Side."

"Well…you do." Leia said with animosity, crossing her arms in front of her. "And you also stood by and watched when Alderaan was destroyed."

Anakin looked directly at Leia in shock. "I-I could never do that?"

"Well…you did." Leia snapped back at him.

Luke looked over at his sister with concern. "Leia, he hasn't turned to the Dark Side yet. So don't be so harsh on him."

Leia's eyes got big with fury. She crossed her arms and then slowly turned her head to look at her brother. "Luke…" She pointed her right hand at Anakin. "…but he was the reason my family and friends are dead!"

"Wait a minute here." Obi-Wan interrupted. "Your brother is right. Anakin has not turned to the Dark Side and Palpatine has not declared himself Emperor…so there's still hope for Aldaraan." He paused. "So you shouldn't blame Anakin for something that hasn't happened yet as far as he is concerned."

Leia abruptly looked away from everyone, crossing her arms again and biting her lower lip. _I have to separate the two, I must._ She sighed and turned back to them, relaxing her arms in her lap. She turned to look at Anakin. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"It's ok." He tried to smile at her. "I'd be upset too."

Leia looked at him smiling at her and relaxed some more. She smiled back at him. "Thank you." _He's not so bad. He reminds me so much of Luke it's scary. I can't even imagine what it would have been like if Palpatine had been able to turn Luke._ She turned to her brother, who was looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked her, putting his left hand on her right arm.

"Yes. I'm ok." She paused. "You can proceed. I'll try to control myself from now on."

Luke smiled at his sister. "Ok." He turned back to look at Anakin. "Well…let's just say my first meeting with you was not a good one." He continued and held up his gloved right hand. "You did this to me." _I don't think he's quite ready for the rest of what happened._

Anakin looked at Luke's black, gloved hand and then looked down at his own. _Count Dooku did this to me…and he was a Sith Lord._ He looked back at Luke with a hint of tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Luke put his hand down and weakly smiled at him. "It's ok. You haven't done it yet." Luke paused and then his smile grew a little bigger. "But I must tell you…in the end…you did do the right thing…and turned back to the Light Side of the Force…You killed Palpatine to save my life."

"I did…do?" Anakin said with surprise.

"…and thus fulfilling the prophecy." Obi-Wan said with awe.

"What prophecy?" Leia asked.

"Oh, you mean you haven't heard it?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise and his arms crossed.

"No." Both Leia and Luke said in unison."

Anakin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and laid his head on the back of the couch. "Oh no, here we go again."

Obi-Wan chuckled a little. "I know, young padawan, you don't like me telling people about this…but they haven't heard the story."

Anakin rolled his head over to look at Obi-Wan and then put both hands over his eyes. "Ugh!" He took his hands off of his eyes and then looked back at Obi-Wan. "Do you know how much pressure that whole Chosen One prophecy has put on me?"

"I know, Anakin. But they need to hear this if they're going to understand the importance of everything."

Anakin rolled his eyes again. "Ok." He sighed and then pointed one hand at them. "Go ahead and tell them. It hasn't been the first time you've embarrassed me by telling this to someone in front of me."

Obi-Wan smiled at him and shook his head. Then he turned his attention back to Luke and Leia, who were also finding this a bit humorous, but trying not to laugh. "Well…" Obi-Wan began. "…the prophecy states that 'The Chosen One', as we believe Anakin to be, is to put an end to the rein of the Sith and bring balance back to the Force."

"So…by killing Palpatine…he finally fulfilled this prophecy?" Luke asked with puzzlement.

"Yes….Although, from what you've told us, I have to admit it is a very interesting way to finally come around to doing it." He looked over at Anakin who was now looking back at Obi-Wan.

Anakin then sat back up and folded his hands between his knees. He sighed, looking at the café table, then looking back up at Luke. _Maybe this is the opportunity I've been looking for to find out if they're my children._ "Luke, if I was an evil Sith Lord, who cared for no one but myself, why would I save your life?"

Luke swallowed hard. _Oh-Living-Force! I can't tell him. I don't think I should._ "Um…well…perhaps…you just liked me for some reason." Luke gave him sheepish grin.

"That doesn't explain very much." Anakin said as Leia looked over at Luke with horror.

_You can't tell him. _Leia said through the Force to her brother.

_I know._ Luke responded to his sister.

Obi-Wan, sensing the uneasiness coming from the visitors, put his right hand on Anakin's arm to get his attention. Anakin looked at him. "Perhaps we shouldn't press Luke any more for an answer." He paused and looked at Anakin with concern. "Anakin, do you have any idea how Palpatine might be able to manipulate you to join the Dark Side?"

Anakin, although disappointed to still not find out what he wanted to know about Luke and Leia, then thought about Obi-Wan's question for a few minutes. "I'm not sure. Like I said, I can't imagine ever turning to the Dark Side."

"Well…if this helps." Luke started. "When Palpatine tried to turn me, he used my family and friends against me…He set a trap for them and had me watch while he threatened to destroy them. Then claimed he would spare their lives if I joined him."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked back at Luke with Obi-Wan crossing his arms in front of his chest again.

"That's possible." Anakin answered him. "There are some people in my life that I would do just about anything to protect."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with concern. "Remember your teachings, Anakin. You can't let your personal feelings and fear of loss dictate your actions…that is a definite path to the Dark Side."

"I know, Master." Anakin said as he looked at his boots, with tears forming in his eyes. _He must use my fear of losing Padme against me._

_That must be it. _Luke thought to himself. _He cares for people too much, just like I do._

Obi-wan put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Have faith in the Force, Anakin, that everything will work out."

"I will try, Master." Anakin said, now looking up at Luke and Leia. "I won't turn to the Dark Side." He then turned to look Leia in the eye. "And I won't let Aldaraan be destroyed."

Leia looked at him with shock. _He means it too. I can tell._

Anakin looked off to the side, away from everyone. _I hope I can keep that promise._

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan paused as Anakin looked back over to him. "I've been meaning to ask you to do something for the Council."

"What Master?" Anakin said with a puzzled look on his face.

Obi-Wan sighed, looking down to the floor and then back up at Anakin. "The Council wants you to keep an eye on Palpatine."

"What?" Anakin said with shock. "They want me to spy on him?" Then he paused and thought about it for a moment. He then sighed, looking over at Luke and Leia. "Of course, knowing what I know about him now. I'll be glad to keep an eye on him and report back to the Council anything that sounds suspicious."

"Good, Anakin. I was hoping you would agree to it now that you know the truth about him." Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"But won't it be dangerous for Anakin if he continues to be around Palpatine?" Leia asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, of course it will be…but the Chancellor trusts Anakin and he can get us more information to use against him." He turned back to Anakin, putting his right hand on his shoulder again. "And, Anakin, you let me know as soon as Palpatine does anything to get you to even consider turning to the Dark Side." He paused continuing to look at him with concern. "I don't want to lose you that way, Anakin."

Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan and weakly smiled at him. "You won't Master."

"Good. Now let's get going. I'm sure our visitors would like to get some rest." Obi-Wan said as he stood up. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and then also got up from the couch. They both started towards the door.

Luke and Leia got up and followed them to see them out. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." Luke said to him with a smile. "If we can help with anything else, please let us know."

"Certainly." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin turned back to Luke and Leia, still wanting desperately to know if his suspicions were true about them. _I'm kind of glad I didn't press Luke for an answer. Otherwise, Obi-Wan would know about Padme and me._ He looked over to Obi-Wan, who was still carrying on small talk with Luke and Leia, not even hearing what was being said. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts. _I don't know how he'd take that news right now. And I'd be expelled from the Order for sure. I couldn't expect him to keep a secret like that from the Council. It's mine and Padme's burden to carry. Padme…What do I tell her when I see her tonight…anything?_

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, snapping Anakin out of it. He turned to look at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Anakin finally responded.

And they said their good-byes with the promise to meet with each other again in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment building and got on to the turbo lift, not knowing what to tell her about the encounter with Luke and Leia. Not to mention the news about Palpatine and _should I even tell her about me turning to the Dark Side and becoming some fiend named Darth Vader? No…what purpose would that serve other than to just worry her._

He still pondering what he should tell his wife, when the turbo lift reached the apartment and the doors opened to the view of his beautiful, beloved Padme. As always, she was waiting at the door to greet him when she was expecting him to arrive at a certain time. "Anakin!" She said as she ran into his arms and they passionately embraced and kissed one another. "I've missed you." She said as they broke away from their kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, just inches from each other's lips.

He reached up and caressed her face with his flesh and bone hand. "I haven't been gone that long." Anakin said with a smile and then reached down for another kiss. He never wanted to let her go as they continued their passionate embrace.

But their brief moment of passion was interrupted. "Ow" Padme said as she backed and started to rub her belly.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked her with concern. "Is the baby ok?"

Padme just laughed. "Our baby is fine, Ani. The baby just kicked." She looked up into Anakin's eyes, smiling. He then relaxed and smiled back at her as she took his real hand in hers and placing it on her swollen belly. "Do you feel it?" She asked him.

He felt their child…_or children…_move within his wife and smiled down at her. "Th-That's amazing." And he reached down to kiss her softly on the lips again and then continued to look into her eyes.

Not taking her eyes off of Anakin, Padme took Anakin's hand and they walked hand-in-hand over to sit down on one of the couches in the veranda, where they could see the sunset. He sat down beside her, cherishing this time with her for as long as he could.

But…then started thinking about the day's events and shocking revelations. He looked over at Padme and became serious, which caused Padme to become concerned for him. "Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin looked down at her belly again and put his good hand on it. "Padme, do you have any twins in your family?"

Padme looked at him with surprise and puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." He paused, while looking down and stroking her belly. "It's just a question."

Padme looked up at him in thought. "Well…I do seem to remember that my mother had an aunt and uncle that were fraternal twins."

"They were brother and sister?" Anakin asked her with interest.

"Yes." And then she looked at him suspiciously. "Anakin, do you think I'm having twins?" A thought that just made her start to laugh, but then she though better of it and became serious when a revelation hit her. "I don't look that big, do I?" She put her right hand up to her mouth with a gasp.

Anakin looked up at her with a start and then partially smiled, trying to hold back his laughter to her question. "No…no…I…uh…just had an interesting thing happen to me today that got me wondering is all?"

Padme look his hand in hers. "What happened today, Ani? You're acting a little spooked about something." She continued looking at him with concern.

Anakin looked down to the floor and then back up at Padme. He sighed. _Where to begin…._"Well...today, upon the request of Chancellor Palpatine, I have been granted a seat on the Council."

"That's great, Ani! So then you're now a Master!" Padme said with a smile and taking both his hands in hers. "It's what you've always wanted!"

"Uh…actually…no…I'm not a Master." Anakin replied. "The Council didn't like the fact that Palpatine was the one who suggested it."

Padme's smile left her face and she started feeling for Anakin's disappointment. She looked at him with reassurance and reached up to stroke his cheek, smiling at him. "You'll be a Master someday, Ani. You'll just have to be patient."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know if that will ever happen, Padme." He said as he reached up and took her hand that was stroking his cheek in his hand.

"Why not?" Padme looked at him with concern.

"Because of what I, and the Council, found out today." Anakin said as he looked into her eyes with a serious and saddened look on his face.

"What is it, Ani?" Padme asked with concern.

Anakin sighed. "Padme…we had two visitors arrive at the Temple today." He paused and then looked her straight into her eyes. "They claimed to be from the future and told us that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

Padme looked at Anakin with shock. "What? Anakin, how can that be possible?"

"Which part…the one about Palpatine or the time travelers?" Anakin asked her with a sarcastic snicker.

"Both."

Anakin sighed, looking at the floor and then up at Padme again. "I don't know for sure how it's possible. But the Council has asked me to keep an eye on Palpatine. According to these two visitors, he will declare himself Emperor and issue an order called Order #66, which will cause all of the clones to turn on the Jedi. And they will try to wipe us all out."

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Anakin! That can't be true! It can't be." She said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true, Padme. Master Yoda, sensed the truth in these visitors."

"But Anakin, if it is true, that mean's you could be killed." Padme just stared at him for what seemed for eternity and tears started to form in her eyes, beginning their decent down her cheeks. She abruptly got up from the couch, crossing her arms in front of her, and walked over to look out at the setting sun in the distance. Anakin also got up from the couch with concern for his wife. He walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind, putting his hands on top of her belly, caressing it.

"I won't be killed, Padme." He paused, kissing her neck. "I won't let it happen…Just as I won't let anything happen to you or our child." _And I won't be turning to the Dark Side either._ He thought to himself and holding her tight.

Padme turned around to face Anakin and laid her head on his chest as she continued to cry. Anakin tightened his embrace once again, comforting her, and stroking her hair. They held each other, comforting one another until the sun set below the horizon.

And then it came…the call that broke their embrace. A beep came from Anakin's comm link, the one Chancellor Palpatine had given him so he could keep in contact with him at all times. Anakin sighed as Padme looked at the beeping device in horror as he took it out of his pocket, knowing who was calling him.

"Ani, don't answer it." Padme said with continued horror on her face and still leaning up against Anakin's chest. She reached out and put her hand over the comm link in his hand. "Please don't." She pleaded.

"I must, Padme. It's my duty…I must find out what he wants, so I can report what I can back to the Council." Anakin said with concern as he saw the fear in Padme's eyes. "You, more than anyone, know that."

Padme looked at him again in fear as the comm link continued to beep. "I know Anakin. But if it's true and he is a Sith Lord, you could be in great danger."

"I know that. And I know that every time I go into battle." He paused, sighing. "Actually, I'd prefer the battlefield to this. I never was one for politics." The comm link then beeped again.

Padme knew Anakin was right. He did have to do his duty if they were going to even be able to stop Palpatine. She pulled back from Anakin and gave him the face of a true senator. "Well…you better answer it then."

Anakin looked at her…proud of her talent of putting on that mask of the politician when she had to. _I just wish I could be as talented in that area._ He thought to himself as he pushed the button to accept the call. "Yes, Chancellor."

"Anakin, what took you so long? I was beginning to worry." Palpatine said from the comm link.

_Yeah…I bet you were…afraid you may have lost your prize apprentice._ "Sorry, Chancellor. I misplaced the comm link in my quarters and was trying to find it." He lied.

"Well…I'm glad that is all it was." Palpatine paused. "Anakin…I'd like to see you in my box at the theater tonight, if I may. I have some exciting news for you. But I have to give it to you in person."

Anakin looked at Padme, who had replaced the face of Senator Amidala with the face of his wife once again, a face full of fear and concern for her husband's well-being. "I'll be there. What time?" Anakin said into the comm link.

"8 O'clock. I'm leaving now and should be there shortly." Palpatine answered.

"Very well…until then." Anakin complied.

"Good, Anakin. I will see you soon."

Anakin turned off the comm link and Padme came rushing back into his arms, putting her arms around his waist and he put his good hand on the back of her head, kissing her hair. "I must go now if I'm going to make it there on time."

He departed from their embrace, leaving Padme standing in the dark, crying. _I'll tell her more about the visitors, Luke and Leia, later._ Anakin thought to himself as he ran to the turbo lift.

------------------------------------------

Anakin ran through the halls of the theater with his cape flowing behind him and arrived at the bottom of the stairs that led to Palpatine's theater box. He stopped and looked up the staircase, dreading what he had to do next. He had to try to gather as much information from Palpatine that he could…without the Sith Lord knowing he was actually spying on him. It would take all of his Jedi strength to block Palpatine from reading his thoughts or sensing his actions.

He took a deep breath and signed, starting his ascent up the stairs. When he reached the top, he walked in to see a vivid display of liquid art swirling around the center of the theater. But he hardly looked at it, quickly taking his eyes off of it, determined to continue with his mission.

Anakin walked in behind the Chancellor and the other occupants of the box, and quickly walked over to Palpatine's right-side, kneeling down on one knee. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Palpatine turned to his right to look at Anakin. "Yes, Anakin. Come closer. I have good news." He pauses. "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapah System." Palpatine said as he smiled and turned back towards the stage.

Anakin gets a determined look on his face. "At last…We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I'd worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment." Palpatine sighs. "You're the best choice by far." He pauses "Hmm. Sit down." He tells Anakin as he turns to the others in the box. "Leave us."

The others in the box get up from their chairs, the female next to him bowing her head as she turns to leave. Anakin stands up, walking around the front of Palpatine and sits down in the chair to his left.

"Anakin." Palpatine continues. "You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council." He pauses. "If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

_Oh great! Here we go._ "I'm not sure I understand." Anakin said with a confused look on his face.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect." Palpatine pauses. "The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic." He turns to look at Anakin. "They're planning to betray me."

Anakin tried to put on a face of bewilderment. _You can bet they are!_ "I don't think that…"

"Anakin." He pauses. "Search your feelings…You know…don't you?"

Anakin squirmed in his chair. _Does he know I've been asked to spy on him? I'll have play along or, if he doesn't, he will suspect something._ "I know they don't' trust you."

Palpatine continued looking out at the swirling lights. "Hmm…or the Senate or the Republic…or democracy for that matter."

Anakin sighed. _That's not true. They only want to get YOU out of office. _Anakin contemplated his dilemma. _I'll have to say something to make him think I'm on his side. _"I have to admit…My trust in them has been shaken."

Palpatine looked at him, trying act surprised. "Why? They asked you to do something dishonest…Didn't they?" He paused. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Palpatine said in an abrupt tone.

Anakin looked at him in shock and despair, becoming even more uncomfortable in his chair. _Blast! He does know. _ "I don't…uh…I don't know what to say." _Now what am I suppose to do?_

Palpatine looked over at Anakin, trying to act like he truly cared for him. "Remember back to your early teachings." He pauses. "All who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

_What! More like you're afraid to lose YOUR power._ Anakin became defensive. "The Jedi use their power for good."

Palpatine smiled. "Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way." He pauses again. "Including their quest for greater power."

_Never!_ "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength…They think inwards, only about themselves." _Like you._

Palpatine who had been looking out at the light show again, turned abruptly to Anakin. "And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." Anakin replied. _But you already know that, don't you._

Palpatine and Anakin were silent for a moment…both looking out at the lights and shimmering water of the artful display cascading through the theater.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Palpatine finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

Anakin turned to Palpatine with a look of puzzlement on his face. _Oh…this should be interesting._ "No."

"I thought not…It's not a story the Jedi would tell you."

_Of course not…but you know this legend how?_ Anakin thought to himself. _Try to act interested, Anakin._ He looks at Palpatine with interest.

"It's a Sith Legend." Palpatine continued and then paused, looking at the show again. "Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise that he could use the Force to influence the mid-chlorians…" He turned to smile at Anakin. "…to create life." Anakin looked at him with continued interest as Palpatine turned to look out at the stage again. "He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side…He could even keep the ones he cared about…" He looked at Anakin again. "…from dying."

Anakin just stared back at him in shock. _Maybe I could learn this power from him to save Padme from dying in childbirth…Nothing says I have to turn to the Dark Side to actually learn it._ "He could actually save people from death?"

Palpatine smiled at him like he was a predator about ready to pounce on his prey, and then looked out into the theater again. "The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural."

Anakin just looked at Palpatine with awe. "Wh-What happened to him?"

Palpatine looked away from Anakin again. "He became so powerful…the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power." He turned back to Anakin. "Which, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." He paused. "It's ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

_He must be the apprentice he's referring to. I have to be careful. _"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked him in hopes that his fears of losing Padme could be eliminated with this small glimmer of hope.

"Not from a Jedi."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Palpatine knew that he had lured Anakin in. _Yes, Anakin, follow me and I'll help you save your wife._ Palpatine said to Anakin's subconscious.

Anakin sat and contemplated what Palpatine had just said. He put his right hand up to his chin and vacantly stared out at the swirling lights and water before him. _This knowledge that he's speaking of could be our solution…but at what cost? I must talk to the visitor's some more if I'm going to understand exactly what happened to cause me to turn. Maybe this is it._

Anakin finally turned to Palpatine. "Well…this news about General Grievous is indeed exciting, Chancellor. I will let the Council know of it first thing in the morning." He paused and stood up. "But I must be going, Chancellor. I have something to attend to."

"Very well, Anakin. But you are going to miss an excellent show." Palpatine smiled up at him.

Anakin bowed to him. "I really must go. And thank you, Chancellor."

Anakin walked around the front of Palpatine's chair and then headed out into the corridor to leave. _I've got talk to Luke and Leia. I'll go there now sbefore going home to Padme._

Inside the theater box, Palpatine was looking out at the light and water show with a big evil smile on his face. _Soon I'll have him for my apprentice...Very soon…I sense._

--------------------------------------

_The Jedi Temple – the Guest Room_

Knowing the visitors had not brought any additional clothes with them from the future, Obi-Wan sent a female, teenage padawan to Luke's and Leia's room with a nightgown and pajamas for the twins to wear.

Leia smiled at the young padawan and took her nightgown from her, holding it up in front of her. It was a simple, but elegant silk-like, white nightgown with matching robe. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She said and then turned to Luke who was looking at his dark blue pajamas. The young padawan then excused herself and left. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, Luke." Leia told him. "I'm really tired and want to get out of these clothes. It's been a long day."

"Ok. He responded and then set his pajamas on the café table as walked around it to sit on the couch and picked up the controller for the Holovid. "But I think I'm going to watch the Holovid for a little while. I don't think I could sleep tonight if I tried."

Leia smiled at her brother. "Ok. I'll be right back and, perhaps we can watch together for awhile." Leia then headed off to her bedroom, which was off to the left.

Some time had passed while Leia was taking a shower and Luke was flipping through the channels with curiosity. He had no idea what the Old Republic was really like and was curious to see what programming they had.

It was then that a knock came at the door. Luke looked up, turning the Holovid off. He got up and walked around the couches to go over to the door. "Who is it?" He asked as he reached the door.

"It's me…Anakin Skywalker. Can I talk to you and your sister?"

Luke smiled. "Of course." And he started to unlock the door.

"Who is it?" Leia said as she came into the living room with her nightgown and robe on. Her long chocolate, brown hair was draped over her left shoulder and she was brushing it.

Luke turned his head to look at her. "It's Fa…I mean, Anakin."

Leia looked at him with shock. "I'm not dressed. You can't let him in here."

"You look fine, Leia." Luke responded. "And I don't think he's going to care."

Leia resigned herself and the nodded to Luke. "Let him in. I'm curious to know what he wants too."

"Is everything ok in there?" Came Anakin's muffled voice.

"Everything is fine. Hold on." Luke replied to him and then finished unlocking the door, opening it.

There standing in the doorway was a man with concern and eyes full of fear as he entered the room. He looked at Leia who was staring back at him. She had stopped brushing her hair and had pushed her long locks off her shoulder to fall onto her back. _She resembles Padme and my mother so much._ Anakin thought to himself.

"Leia was just concerned with the fact that she is in her nightgown is all." Luke told him as he shut the door behind Anakin. Anakin looked at him. "Please come in." Luke said as he started walking towards the couches.

"I hope I'm not disrupting you." Anakin said watching Luke walk away from him. He was still standing near the door with his hands cupped nervously in front of him.

"No, really. It's ok." Leia said as she also moved towards the couches. "Please sit down." She said as she pointed to the couch with her hand and then proceeded to sit down herself. Luke sat down next to her, to her left.

"If you're ok with it." Anakin said as he walked over to the opposite couch and sat down.

_He looks very confused and distraught._ Luke thought to himself. _I hope he's ok. _"What do you need to talk to us about?"

"Well…" Anakin started as he looked at his hands. "…I…"

Then a knock came at the door, causing all of them to look towards the door. Anakin had to turn his head as he was sitting with his back to it.

"Excuse me a moment." Luke said as he got up from the couch and walked around them to the door again. "Who is it?"

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi. I came to see how you were settling in."

Luke smiled and then unlocked the door and opened it. _It's good to see Ben again._ "Please come in. Anakin just arrive too."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said looking puzzled as he walked in to see his old padawan sitting on the couch across from Leia looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to Luke and Leia about something." Anakin answered him and then looked down before turning his head back to look at Obi-Wan again. _Maybe I should discuss this with Obi-Wan too. After all, he did say he wanted me to tell him if Palpatine did or said anything to tempt me to turn to the Dark Side. And I think this qualifies._ "Actually, I'm glad you're here, Obi-Wan. I think this is something I should discuss with you as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with curiosity and crossed his arms in front of him. "Certainly, Anakin." He then walked across the room with Luke not far behind. Luke resumed his spot next to his sister and Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin, looking at him with concern and putting his right hand on his arm. "What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin looked down at his boots. _Where do I start? I'll have to tell him about Padme and me. It's the only way he'll understand my fears and why what Palpatine said is so tempting._ Leia put her hairbrush on the cafe table and leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees as both Luke and she looked on with concern and anticipation.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin started. "The Chancellor asked me to come visit him at his private box at the theater tonight."

"He did?" Obi-Wan said with curiosity. "What did he want?"

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. "He wanted to tell me that General Grievous is in the Utapah System." Anakin told him.

"Well, we'll certainly have to inform the Council of that as soon as possible, so we can apprehend him." Obi-Wan responded and looked at Anakin, knowing that something was really bothering him about his latest encounter with Palpatine. "But that's not all he wanted, is it?"

"No." Anakin paused while putting his hands between his knees and looking down at his boots again. "He knows we're on to him. He knows the Council is having me spy on him."

Obi-Wan shifted his position on the couch with uneasiness. "He does? What exactly did he say?"

Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan, this time looking him straight in the eye. "He basically tried to convince me that the Jedi are bad and that good is only a point of view." He paused. "Then he told me a Sith Legend about a dark lord by the name of Darth Plagueis the Wise. Have you heard it before, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with puzzlement and disgust. "No." He said as he shook his head. "I've never heard of it or him, for that matter." Obi-Wan became worried. "But basically what you are saying is Palpatine was trying to turn you against us." It was more of statement than a question.

"Yes."

Luke and Leia looked on with intrigue. They always wondered how the Emperor was able to entice their father to join the Dark Side and maybe now they were going to find out how.

Obi-Wan sighed. "So what is this Sith Legend he told you?" Obi-Wan asked him with concern and worry.

Anakin sighed, looking down at the café table and then back up at Obi-Wan again. _I have to tell him about my nightmare or he won't understand the rest._ "Um…Obi-Wan…before I tell you about the Sith Legend, I must tell you something else so you'll understand the significance."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of him then reached up with his right hand to stroke his beard. Anakin looked at him just ask Obi-Wan nodded at him. "Continue."

"Well…" Anakin squirmed in his seat and found it extremely difficult to look at Obi-Wan for the shame he felt for the disappointment he knew he'd soon feel from his former Master. _This is a lot harder than I first thought it would be. He's going to be very disappointed in me._ "Obi-Wan…you know that Padme and I have been great friends for quite some time."

"Yes."

"Well…We're a little more than just friends." Anakin said as he finally looked up at Obi-Wan as if he was waiting to be yelled at…But, instead, Obi-Wan just stared at him, his eyes getting a little wider with the knowledge of what Anakin was about to tell him. "We were secretly married on Naboo, 3 years ago."

Anakin continued to look over at Obi-Wan, expecting an immediate outburst from him…But it didn't come. Instead he just looked at Anakin with extreme disappointment and worry, now covering his mouth with his right hand. Obi-Wan then looked away from Anakin and looked over at Luke and Leia who he noticed were now practically sitting on the edge of their seats themselves…waiting for Obi-Wan's reaction.

Obi-Wan finally turned back to look at Anakin who was now looking like he was in complete anguish. "Well…this certainly is something." Obi-Wan finally said. "Although, I guess this doesn't come as too much of a surprise." He was calm…to calm, Anakin noticed as Obi-Wan continued. "I always noticed the effect you both had on each other. I should have seen this coming."

Anakin swallowed hard. "So…you-You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Obi-Wan was now looking at him with a hint of anger in his eyes, with both arms now crossed in front of his chest. "Mad? No, I'm not mad. I'm just extremely disappointed in you, Anakin! You know this is against the Jedi Code and you could be expelled from the Order!"

Luke and Leia looked at each other with shock as Anakin hung his head down in shame. "I realize that Obi-Wan." He then looked back up at his mentor. "That's why we kept it a secret."

"Anakin! You know that attachments are forbidden by the Jedi!" Obi-Wan replied.

"I know." Anakin was starting to have tears form in his eyes. He felt horrible, having Obi-Wan so disappointed in him. "But, you must understand, we couldn't deny how we felt about each other." He said as he looked at Obi-Wan, pleading with his eyes and his very being for Obi-Wan's forgiveness and understanding.

Obi-Wan sighed and started to calm down. He could see how much telling him pained his old padawan, who was like a brother to him. He didn't like to see him so hurt by his own harsh disapproval. He reached over and put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder and looked at him with concern. "Anakin…I-I know it took a lot on your part to finally tell me this. But you should have told me about this earlier."

Anakin looked down at his boots again and then looked up at Obi-Wan, surprised by his sudden change in attitude about the situation. "I-I couldn't tell you. I couldn't burden you with our secret."

Obi-Wan weakly smiled at Anakin. "I understand." He then sighed, trying to hold back any hint of anger and trying to calm himself. He knew there was more to this and wanted Anakin to finish. "But what does this have to do with Sith Legend Palpatine told you?"

Anakin looked over at Luke and Leia who were sitting across from them, looking on with awe. Then he looked back to Obi-Wan. "Well…there's more."

"More?" Obi-Wan asked with puzzlement.

"Yes…" Anakin paused. "Padme is pregnant." Anakin said, while sheepishly smiling at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes got as big as saucers and just stared at Anakin. "Well…" He finally said after what seemed to be an eternity to Anakin. "…that does tend to happen when people get married." He then paused. "Go on."

Anakin started to get a look of anguish on his face. "Obi-Wan, do you remember me telling you about the nightmares I had just before my mother died?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan said with caution.

"Well…right after Padme told me of this wonderful news…." Anakin paused, trying to hold back the tears. "…I started having nightmares about Padme dying in childbirth."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with horror and then sadness, so did Luke and Leia.

"It's been awful, Obi-Wan…Torture…My nightmares about my mother came true and now..." Anakin continued and then paused…still trying to hold back the tears. "I can't lose her, Obi-Wan. I just can't!"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with sympathy for his friend's worries and fears. He crossed his arms in front of him and stroked his beard, trying to think what to say that could comfort him.

Luke and Leia both gasped as they saw their father start to start to breakdown in front of their very eyes at the thought of losing their mother. _He truly did loved her._ Luke thought to himself.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said while putting his arm on his shoulder again. "What did Palpatine tell you about this Darth Plagueis? How is he connected?"

Anakin wiped some tears that had escaped from his eyes from his cheek with his good hand and looked over at Obi-Wan. "He said that Darth Plagueis was so powerful, that he could keep the people he loved from dying."

Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia all looked at Anakin with shock. _This is why he turned._ Luke thought to himself. _He loved our mother so much, that he was willing to sacrifice himself to the Dark Side to save her._

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said with concern. "Remember what Master Yoda always says…'the future is always in motion.' This could just be one possible future."

"I can't let her die, Obi-Wan." Anakin said and then turned to look at Luke and Leia, wishing he could ask them what he'd been yearning to ask them from almost the first time he laid eyes on them. _At least then I'd know our children would survive._ They were looking back at him with sympathy as well, even Leia, who he knew, as Darth Vader, he would hurt deeply.

"I know that, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered him. "But the Dark Side is not the answer and I sure hope you're not being tempted by it. Remember what are visitor's here warned you about your future."

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan with tears still in his eyes. "But I can't just do nothing, Obi-Wan. I feel so helpless." Anakin said as he covered his face with his hands.

"I know, Anakin. But now you see why attachments are forbidden by the Jedi. It makes you vulnerable to be manipulated by the Dark Side." Obi-Wan said still trying to comfort him. He paused for a moment, knowing that scolding him wasn't helping. "Does Padme know about these nightmares you've been having?"

"Yes." Anakin said as he took his head up away from his hands and looked at Obi-Wan again.

"Now I understand why you turned to the Dark Side." Luke finally said as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Leia turned to look at him. "I never understood why."

"Neither did I." Leia said with concern on her face. "If there's anyway we can help you get through this...Anakin, we will do our best to help you."

Anakin looked at Luke and Leia.. "Why? Just so you don't have to deal with me as a Sith Lord?" He said with bitterness in his voice. "That's why you're really here, right?"

"Anakin, they're just trying to help." Obi-Wan interjected. "Don't take all of this out on them."

Anakin sighed. _Obi-Wan's right. Why do I snap at people? _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He said as he turned his head to look away from everyone. "I just feel so lost and so frustrated by all of this. I don't know what else to do."

Luke got up from the couch and walked over to sit to Anakin's right. "It's ok." He said as he put his left hand on Anakin's shoulder. "And you're partially right…that is part of the reason we came here. You eventually turned back to the Light Side of the Force and I was deeply saddened that I couldn't get to know you as Anakin Skywalker before you died."

Anakin looked up at Luke with surprise. "Luke, why were you so deeply saddened by my death? I mean…from your description of Darth Vader, I obviously turned into some kind of unfeeling monster." _Maybe I can get him to admit he's my son. _"Do I mean something more to you than just someone who saved your life?"

Leia's eyes became wide with fear. _Luke, no, you can't tell him._

_I think he already knows, Leia._

_But that doesn't mean you have to admit to it._ Leia responded through the Force.

"Um…well…" Luke stumbled, not know what to say.

"There is something else…isn't there?" Anakin continued to urge him.

Obi-Wan looked at Luke and Anakin sitting next to one another and then he realized where Anakin was going with this. His eyes became as big as saucers as he too was starting to share Anakin's suspicions about Luke possibly being his son. _He may be smaller than Anakin in stature, but the resemblance is uncanny. Why didn't I notice it before? _Then he looked over to Leia, who he knew to be Luke's twin sister. _She also looks quite a bit like Padme._

Obi-Wan turned back, looking straight at Luke and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, Luke. Is there something else you're not telling us?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I just want to take a moment to say….WOOHOO! Hayden Christensen WON the Best Villain Award on the MTV's 2006 People's Choice Movie Awards for his portrayal of Anakin/Vader! YEA! WOOHOO! Go Hayden! You deserve it!_

_He did an AWESOME job, so take THAT Academy! The People have chosen "The Chosen One", where you failed to do so! Doing MY happy dance!_

_Ok…(QueenNaberrie takes a deep breath)…I am calm now…really:)_

_Oh…if you want to see a video clip of the announcement that he won, his reaction and acceptance speech, just go to MTV's homepage and scroll to the bottom of the screen. There's a link there and you can skip right to it if you don't want to watch the whole awards show. You could tell he was nervous and he was so humble about it. What a sweetheart. :) I just wish he'd taken his baseball cap off so we could have seen his face better._

_Also, I want to take a moment to thank everyone for all your wonderful reviews! I am completely floored by the amount of response I've had for this story so far. I had no idea my little idea would get so much attention._

_Ok…Ok…I know what you're all saying…"Get on with it already!" So here it goes._

**Chapter 7**

Luke stared at Obi-Wan and then turned back to look at his father. He then looked over to see Leia's reaction and she was still pleading with him not to tell them with her eyes. _I have to tell them, Leia. They both suspect too much._ Luke spoke to her thru the Force.

_Luke, you can't. You have no idea how this will effect everything._

_We have to take that chance. _Luke responded to her plea. He then stood up from the couch with all of them watching him cautiously as he stopped and turned to face them again. He stood at the far end of the café table between the two couches looking back at his audience. To his left, he saw Anakin and Obi-Wan anxiously waiting for his response with eager anticipation; and on his right was his sister with fear in her eyes, also waiting. Luke sighed, putting his right hand up to his face and then dropped it down to his side again. He turned to Leia. "Leia, we have to tell them the truth about us."

"Luke, no." Leia pleaded.

"I must." Luke said with determination as Leia looked down at the floor and then away from him. "You sense it, too, don't you, Leia? Now's the time."

Leia looked back up at Luke with a hint of tears in her eyes. The whole night had been full of new revelations and extreme emotions. _How wonderful, yet romantic was our parents' love for one another. _Leia thought to herself as she looked down at her hands in her lap and then looked over at Anakin. _I can't believe that this man, Anakin Skywalker, our father, had ever been Vader. He's so full of love that he's willing to sacrifice himself to save his wife and family. And now Luke wants to tell him that we're his children._ _I don't know how much more I can take of this. _

Leia began to cry, not for herself…but for her parents, for Anakin and the agony and torture he's been going through, thinking his wife will die and there's nothing he can do about it. _That is until Palpatine planted a seed in his brain…one that will change all our lives forever if we allow him to continue down that path. We can't let him do that!_ She did sense that it was time to tell him. He had a right to know the truth.

Leia looked back over at Luke and weakly smiled at him. "I do sense it's time." She finally said.

Luke smiled back at her and then began nervously kneading his hands together. _Where do I start?_ "Anakin…Obi-Wan." He sighed. "You're right. There is something else about Leia and I that we've been holding back from you." Luke looked down to his hands and the back up to his father, who was staring back at him, practically at the edge of his seat. Obi-Wan, too, was wide-eyed with anticipation. "Anakin…Leia and I…are…your children." He told them as they gasped. "We came here, not only to try stop Palpatine from becoming Emperor, but also in hopes that we can keep you, Father, from turning to the Dark Side. My full name is Luke Skywalker." He then turned to his sister who was now looking down at her hands in her lap again. "Leia has a different last name but only because she had been adopted, but it should have been Skywalker."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Luke and then Leia with awe. Everything became so quiet that they could hear a pin drop. But then Anakin got a huge smile on his face and immediately stood up, walking over to Luke. He put his arms around his son and hugging him tight. Luke, too, returned his father's embrace by putting his arms around him as well. "I knew it somehow." Anakin finally said. "Thank the Force you're both safe." He then backed out of the hug with his son, looking at him with so much joy and happiness in his eyes. "I-I wasn't sure from my dreams if our child…children would survive." Anakin said as he looked from Luke to Leia.

Anakin then walked over to where Leia was sitting and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his good hand. "Leia, you look so much like your mother and your grandmother."

Leia looked at him with a smile on her face and blushed. "Do I?" She laughed.

"Yes." He answered her with a smile and then an idea came to him. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Would we?" Luke said with surprise.

"Yes, I've always wanted to meet our mother, even though I knew it was impossible." Leia responded with a smile and tears forming in her eyes again.

"Now wait a minute." Obi-Wan interjected as the Skywalker's all turned to look at him. He was now sitting back with his right arm resting across the back of the couch and still pretty much dumbfounded by all of this. He'd watched his once brooding and downright miserable former padawan change into a happy and excited father at the flip of switch. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to bring Padme into this?"

"Why not, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as he stood up again and turned, positioning himself between both his children. "Padme would be thrilled to meet them. She's been so worried about our…well…she thinks child…because of my nightmares…but wait until she finds out there's two." Anakin said with a smile.

Both Luke and Leia smiled over at their father as Obi-Wan contemplated the idea; he started stroking his beard with his right hand again. "Well…for starters…won't it be a little strange for her to have the children, she's now carrying, standing in front of her and talking to her as adults. It will be quite a shock for her; and, in her condition, that might not be a good thing. She might go into labor early."

"What if I explain it to her first, giving her a chance to get used to the idea?" Anakin suggested. "I wasn't planning on just springing them on her, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's up to you…but I think you better wait until after the Council meeting tomorrow, so you can get more used to the idea yourself. Look at you. You're an entirely different person."

"I am?" Anakin said.

"Yes. I haven't seen you this excited about anything since you first laid eyes on Padme after 10 years, and even then, you were still quite moody." Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and then at Luke and Leia. "You know…you may be his salvation." He said to both of them.

"That's what we're hoping." Luke said with a smile.

"But I warn you, Anakin. There may be a time when you're going to have to tell the Council about Padme and your children. You can't keep it a secret from them forever." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a start. "You're not going to tell them, are you?...Tomorrow at the Council meeting?"

"No…No, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered him while shaking his head. "It's not my secret to tell." He then smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, old friend." He assured him and then crossed his arms in front of his chest and became serious. "But, Anakin, if this does get out and the Council finds out about it…"

Anakin sighed. "…then I will face the consequences. If they are to expel me…then so be it. At least then, we wouldn't have to continue living a lie." He said as he looked down at his boots.

"And I'll be right there, defending you." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "If there is a way to keep them from expelling you, we'll find a way."

----------------------------------------

_Padme's Apartment_

Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment to find it quiet and dark. It was late, very late, he knew. He had talked with his children and Obi-Wan for hours, not realizing how far into the night their laughter and tears had carried them.

So when he entered Padme's and now his bedroom, it didn't surprise him to find Padme asleep, lying on her side, facing away from the door. She had left the light on on his side of the bed. He smiled to himself, knowing that she had purposely left it on for him when he arrived home to come to bed. He then quietly went into the refresher and closed the door, proceeding to quickly change into his pajama bottoms so he could join his wife in bed.

When he was done getting changed, Anakin opened the door to the refresher and turned off the light. He walked lightly over to the bed and climbed into his side of it, causing Padme to stir. He reached up to turn the light off when Padme rolled over and snuggled up against him.

"Where have you been?" She said as if half-asleep. Anakin looked down at his beautiful wife who was now looking at him with her usually beautiful brown eyes, but they were bloodshot from hours of crying, he noticed. "I've been so worried about you."

Anakin became upset with himself for not at least calling her to let her know he was alright. He reached down with his good hand and stroked her hair and then laid down next to her, putting his right arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Padme. I should have called you. But time got away from me."

Padme looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Have you been with Palpatine all this time?"

Anakin laughed. "No." He said as he kissed her forehead. "That meeting didn't take that long, actually."

"What did he want?" She asked him.

"He wanted to tell me where General Grievous is hiding…among other things." Anakin responded to her while laying his head on top of Padme's to comfort her.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Padme asked with concern.

"Probably…but if it means there's a possibility of capturing him, I'm sure the Council will consider the mission a necessary risk." Anakin responded to her.

"Well…if you weren't with the Chancellor all night, then where were you?" She finally asked with curiosity.

Anakin smiled. During the time he had spent with Obi-Wan and his children, it was decided that he would tell Padme, as soon as possible, about Luke and Leia to soften the blow of her meeting them…_Our children._

Anakin looked down at Padme's swollen belly, reaching down to stroke it with his good hand. "I have some good news about our baby, Padme."

She also looked down at her belly and put her hand on top of Anakin's. She then looked up to him. "What kind of good news?" She said as she smiled.

"Well…I know, now, that our children will survive." Anakin said while smiling back at her, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Padme looked at him with a start. "Children? What you were asking me earlier about my mother's aunt and uncle…I am carrying twins, aren't I?"

"Yes." Anakin said with a grin. "A boy and a girl."

Padme became surprised and then a huge smile formed on her face as she looked back down at her belly, this time rubbing it with both hands. "We'll have two children, not one, Anakin. That's so wonderful…Luke and Leia." She said as she looked back up at Anakin, smiling at him and then kissed him softly on the lips. _I'm going to be giving him not one, but two children._

He responded back to her kiss and then backed out of it to smile back down at her, also keeping his hand on her belly, and then kissed her forehead again. "Yes…Luke and Leia."

The Padme became serious with still a sparkle of happiness in her eyes. "How do you know this, Anakin?"

_Should I tell her know? The timing feels right. _"Well…I found out about them from the visitor's from the future. I went to talk to them about what Palpatine told me."

"They know them? Our children?" She asked with enthusiasm, looking right into his eyes with anticipation.

Anakin smiled and looked back into her pleading eyes with all the love he could bestow on her. "They are our children."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme looked at Anakin in shock. "They are OUR children?" She repeated.

Anakin grinned at her and ran his left hand through her hair by her face, moving a lock behind her ear. "Yes, Padme….and they're wonderful. Obi-Wan and I spent most of the night talking with them."

Padme got a puzzled look on her face and then looked directly at Anakin. "Obi-Wan?" She said with a gasped. "Does he know…I mean…about us?"

Anakin's grin faded into a weak smile as he moved his hand from her hair to start stroking her cheek instead. "Yes."

"How did he find out?" She asked with concern. "Is he going to tell the Council?"

Anakin's smile faded at his wife's distress and then kissed her on her forehead. He then looked lovingly into her eyes. "No. He's not going to tell the Council." He paused. "And he knows because I told him."

"YOU told him." She answered him in shock. "Why? I thought you didn't want him to know."

Anakin pulled her closer to him. _What do I tell her? I can't tell her about what Luke and Leia told me about my turning to the dark side._

Padme waited for him to answer her, but he suddenly became distant and quiet, but continued to hold her close and comfort her. _There's something he's not telling me. _"Ani, what's wrong? What are you keeping from me?" Padme asked him when he remained silent for what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Nothing." He said as he looked away from her and then up to the ceiling. _She's making this really hard from me._

Padme pulled out of Anakin's arms and sat up, looking at him with concern and fear in her eyes. "Ani, I know you better than that. Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Please tell me."

Anakin looked at her with anguish. _I can't tell her. I just can't._ "It's nothing…really. I-I just thought it was time he should know. I couldn't stand deceiving him anymore. He's my friend, my brother, even like a father to me…and I needed his forgiveness and understanding." He said as he reached up to her to coax her to lay down again with his right hand. _Well…that's partially the truth._

With his coaxing, she did lay back down and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest as he put his right hand on her back. She stared off into space, with a worried look on her face. _He's hiding something still…I know it._

But she remained quiet, knowing that it was no use trying to press him for an answer…because he obviously wasn't going to tell her. _I wish he would open up to me more._ She thought to her herself. But then her thoughts brought her back to what Anakin said about their children…being here from the future…Luke and Leia. She took her hand from Anakin's chest and reached down and put it on her belly again, turning her head to look up at Anakin. "What are they like?"

"Who?" Anakin vacantly answered her, as he was still lost in thought.

"Luke and Leia, our children?"

"Oh." He said as he broke out of his saddened state and smiled down at her, putting his left hand on top of the hand she now had now had resting on her belly. His smile then became a grin and Padme was happy to see his distant mood change to delight as he started to act excited. "Like I said, their wonderful, Padme! You should see them. Luke isn't as tall as I am…but he's got my blonde hair and my blue eyes. Obi-Wan actually remarked at how much we resemble each other. Although, I think he's got your temperament. He's much calmer that I've ever been."

Padme smiled at the thought of their son looking so much like her handsome husband. "And Leia?" She asked with anticipation. "What's she like?"

"She looks a lot like you…and my mother." He said with a smile and then reached up with his left hand to touch her hair, wrapping a lock of it around his index finger. "She has your hair color and eyes." Anakin then started to tear up. "She's beautiful…just like you." And then he began to laugh. "But she has MY temperament…that's for sure. I found that out the hard way when I first met her." Padme looked up at him with puzzlement and amusement as Anakin continued. "After she told the Council that Palpatine is the Sith Lord…I responded by saying that is was impossible and that he was a good man." He began to chuckle again. "Well…let's just say she put me in my place." He said as he reached up with his left hand to rub his face where Leia had hit him.

Padme looked up at him with continued amusement. "What did she do?"

Anakin chuckled again. "Well…she told the Council to excuse her for a moment while she went a little Dark Side and then proceeded to storm over to where I was sitting, slap me upside the head and then ask me directly to my face…and I quote…'What part of evil Sith Lord did you NOT understand?"

"WHAT?" Padme said with shock and then started to laugh, bringing her right hand up to her mouth as she started to snicker.

Anakin got a weird look on his face. "Oh…You think that's funny?" He teased.

"Yes. You don't know how many times I've resisted the urge to do something like that myself." She said and then started to giggle again. "Sometimes Anakin Skywalker, you can be VERY infuriating." And then she smiled up at him, continuing to chuckle.

Anakin rolled his eyes in mock irritation and then started to laugh again, pulling his wife closer to him again and kissing her on top of the head. "Oh really? Then maybe she's more like you than I thought?" He teased her. They both laughed together as Anakin reached down and kissed again softly on the lips.

As Anakin pulled his lips away from hers, Padme looked into his eyes. "Will I get to meet them?"

"Yes…actually…The plan was that I was going to tell you in the morning before I left, and then bring them around after the Council meeting. I mean…if that's ok with you, of course?" He said while looking into her eyes.

"Yes…of course its ok with me. In fact, I insist upon it!" She answered with a smile.

Anakin and Padme continued to hold each other tight, not knowing what else to say. They were speechless. _Tomorrow I'll be meeting my children as adults._ _Our children will survive._ Padme thought to herself with great joy and relief, as she now knew that their children would be safe from Anakin's dream. She looked down and reached down with her right hand, lovingly caressed her belly again and smiling. _You'll be safe my little ones._

Eventually, the content parents drifted off to sleep, forgetting all their troubles and worries, resting in the knowledge that at least part of their fears had been erased.

------------------------------------------

"_Save your Energy." Obi-Wan said._

_Padme sighed. "I can't._

"_Don't give up, Padme." Obi-Wan said as he looked at her with concern and sadness…and then with one last breath…she was gone…forever._

"No! Padme! NOOOO!" Anakin shouted in his sleep and started to weep, his eyes shot open with fear and anguish in them.

Padme woke up with a start, trying to sit up, and looked at her husband, who was now in a sitting position looking down at her with tears streaming down his checks. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Ani! You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Padme said with concern.

Anakin just stared at her with anguish and fear. "Yes." He finally managed to say.

"The same?" She asked him.

"Yes, but…" He sighed. "But this time, Obi-Wan was there…trying to get you to hold on." He started to weep again as Padme reached up and kissed him softly on the lips and then ran her right hand through his hair, comforting him. "I can't lose you, Padme. I can't. I'll die." He told her while taking her hand from his hair and kissing her palm.

She put her hand back on his cheek, caressing it. "I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani!" Padme said as she gently turned his head with her hand to make him look her in the eye. "I'm not! I promise you." She tried to assure him as he pulled her into an embrace and continued to weep on her shoulder.

------------------------------------

Across the city, Darth Sideous was standing on a balcony looking at Padme's apartment building. From beneath his black hood, his mouth formed into an evil smile and he started laughing to himself.

_Heh…Heh…Heh…Yes, my young apprentice. You will want to know all about how to save your wife. You will come to me…The time is drawing near for you to become my servant._

-----------------------------------

The next morning, Anakin woke up to find Padme gone from their bed. He frantically threw the covers back and swung his feet over to put them on the floor. Grabbing his robe and putting it on, he practically ran out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Padme!" He shouted. "Padme, where are you?" He turned around in the middle of the living room and then continued in a panic to search the rest of the apartment. He continued looking until he ended up back in the living room and spun around in time to see her coming out of their bedroom in a white bath robe wrapped around her, drying her hair with a towel.

"What's wrong, Ani?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

He ran up to her and then put his arms around her in an embrace, causing her to drop the towel to the floor. She put her arms around him as he started to kiss her neck, her forehead, her cheek and then finally passionately kissed her on the lips, making her weak in the knees. He then broke from the kiss and continued to hold her tight, resting his head on her shoulder. "I thought you had gone." He finally said.

"I was right her, in the shower. Didn't you hear it?" She told him with her head up against his chest. "I'm ok, Ani. I'm not going anywhere." They stood like that, just holding one another, not wanting to let go.

"I know Padme. I'm sorry. It's just when I woke up and you weren't in bed. It scared me. A feeling of panic came over me like I would never see you again." He pulled out of their embrace and then they looked into each other's eyes. "I can't lose you, Padme."

"You won't, Anakin." She continued to assure him.

They stared at one another for what seemed like several minutes until he realized what time it was. "Well…" Anakin finally said. "I have a Council meeting to go to. I-I can't be late." This broke their trance and he walked passed her to go into the bedroom to get changed.

Padme turned to watch him go. "Miss Padme. Is everything ok?" 3PO asked her as he walked over and retrieved her towel from the floor to hand back to her.

She absently took it from him, still looking at the direction her husband had just went and then turned to weakly smile at 3PO. "Everything's fine, 3PO. Thank you."

-------------------------------------

_Jedi Council Chambers_

Anakin was sitting in the Council chambers, half listening to the conversations that were taking place. He was staring into space with his left hand on his chin, thinking about Padme, their children and the nightmares that are still plaguing him about Padme's death. He felt torn and completely lost. _I know learning this power that Palpatine knows may save Padme's life… but I must have failed last time because Luke said that she had died shortly after they were born. But then how can I even begin to learn it without turning to the Dark Side…when turning to the Dark Side is just unthinkable. I could never do that. _He paused in his thoughts.. _But Padme will die if I don't do something._

"Anakin." Anakin didn't hear his name being called at first. "Anakin!"

It was Obi-Wan, trying to get his attention and Anakin all the sudden came to attention and sat up putting his hand down on his leg. He then turned to look directly at Obi-Wan. "What? I'm sorry, Master. Did you ask me something?"

The entire council looked at him with concern on their face, Obi-Wan more so because he knew of the anguish his former padawan was going through. Luke and Leia were also there…looking at their father with worry and fear from their positions near the side wall. _What happened to him last night after he left us? He seemed so much more confident about the future when he left, but now he's acting distant and worried again. _Luke thought to himself.

"We were just discussing that the Chancellor had told you the location of General Grievous." Obi-Wan told him.

"Uh, yes." Anakin said, regaining his composure. "The Chancellor says that General Grievous is hiding in the Utapau System."

"Palpatine thinks General Grevious is on Utapau?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said with surprise. His holographic image flickering.

"Yes, he told me that a partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau." Anakin told them. "Although, knowing what we now know about the Chancellor from Luke and Leia…" He pointed to the twins. "…I'm not sure if we can trust this information…It might be a trap."

"Hmm." Yoda's holographic image also flickered as he contemplated what Anakin had just said. "A trap it might be. But act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed. But with caution."

Anakin contemplated if he should even offer up the Chancellor's suggestion that he go on the mission. _I should at least tell him what he suggested to see their reaction. _"The Chancellor, for some reason, has requested…that I lead the campaign."

The Council and Luke and Leia looked at him with puzzlement. "The Council will make up its mind who is to go…not the Chancellor." Master Windu answered him.

Anakin nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Master Windu. I understand."

"A Master is needed, with more experience." Yoda suggested.

"I concur." Ki-Adi-Mundi replied. "Master Kenobi should go."

Yoda nodded. "I agree."

"Aye." Ki-Adi-Mundi voted.

"Aye." Master Windu agreed. "Very well. Council adjourned." He then looked directly at Obi-Wan. "Knowing this may be a trap…be careful, Obi-Wan."

"I will Master Windu." Obi-Wan responded.

After the Council adjourned and all the other members dispersed or their holographic images distinguished, the only people remaining in the room were Anakin, Obi-Wan and the twins. His children and mentor were looking at him with concern as Obi-Wan got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of Anakin. Luke and Leia walked over to join them as Anakin looked up from his chair with a look of defeat on his face.

"Anakin, what's going on? You seemed fine last night. What changed?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"I had another nightmare last night." Anakin replied with a sigh. "About Padme and you."

"Me?" Obi-Wan exclaimed and then he and the twins all looked at each other with worry. "What was I doing in your dream?" He said, looking back down at Anakin.

"You were urging Padme to hang on." Anakin said with tears in his eyes. "But she died anyway." He looked down at his boots and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

Obi-Wan looked down at his friend with sympathy, putting his right hand on his shoulder. "Come on, old friend. Let's get you out of here. Padme is waiting, isn't she?"

Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan and then over at Luke and Leia. He then smiled at his children…the only glimmer of hope in his and Padme's future. He then proceeded to get to his feet. "Yes, your mother is eager to meet both of you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin as he was getting to his feet. "I must prepare to leave for Utapau immediately, so I won't be able to accompany you, I'm afraid. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he smiled at him and then he became serious. "Although, I don't like the idea of you going alone on this mission. Your gonna need me on this one, Master."

"Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out to be a wild bantha chase."

"Or a trap." Anakin replied with concern.

"Father's right. If it is a trap, you'll need backup. We could all go." Luke added.

Obi-Wan looked at Luke in shock. "No, no way. You don't know what General Grievous is like and the whole reason the Council chose me is because I've had experience with him."

"But so have I, Master." Anakin said with concern. "You shouldn't have to do this alone."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, go…take your children to meet their mother and leave General Grievous to me. I'll be ok. You'll see. Luke and Leia said I would be alive in the future, so I will survive this." He said with a smile.

Anakin sighed. He wasn't so sure. He knew from what Luke and Leia told them, that Obi-Wan would still be alive to watch over Luke and eventually teach him the ways of the Force…But, with their arrival in this time period, what if everything is different now? _What if he doesn't make it out alive this time?_ "Master, there's something I'd like to say to you before you leave."

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked at him with concern and crossing his arms in front of him.

Anakin sighed and looked down to the floor and then up at Obi-Wan again, sighing. "I know I've disappointed you over the years, Obi-Wan. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with everything that's been going on over the past few years." Anakin told him as he looked down in shame.

Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin's shoulders and looked right at him, causing Anakin to return the look. Obi-Wan then smiled at him. "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I'm very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be." Obi-Wan sighed and then smiled at him. "And if we all make it out of this in one piece, I'm sure the Council will grant you the rank of Master in the very near future."

"IF the order lasts that long." Anakin responded, looking away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at him with determination. "Anakin, it will." Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan again. "We will just have to make sure it does this time." Anakin nodded and then weakly smiled. "We'll discuss this more when I return." Obi-Wan said as he started towards the door. "Luke and Leia, you watch over your father and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish while I'm gone."

"We will." Luke responded with a smile and then looked over to his father to see his reaction. Anakin was smiling back at Luke.

Anakin then turned to look in Obi-Wan's direction. "Obi-Wan." He said just as his mentor reached the door. Obi-Wan turned around to face Anakin and the twins again. "May the Force be with you." Anakin said with a bow.

"And with you…with all of you." Obi-Wan said with a bow and then he left the room, leaving father and children alone.

Anakin then turned to his children. "So shall we go see you're mother?" He said with a smile.

"Yes." Luke responded. "Let's go."

Leia smiled and shook her head yes and they all left to head for Padme's apartment.

----------------------------------

_Padme's Apartment_

Padme was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, caressing her belly with her right hand and nervously waiting for the arrival of Anakin's and her future children. She still couldn't believe it was even possible that she was going to meet them.

She thought her heart had skipped a beat when she heard the sound of the turbo lift doors open, causing her to move her hand to her heart, and then she heard 3PO's voice acknowledging the visitors and the beginning of their conversation. _Oh Force. They're here._

"Master Anakin. It's so good to see you. Miss Padme has been expecting you."

"Thank you, 3PO." Anakin responded with a smile.

"3PO?" Luke asked.

"Yes, do I know you?" 3PO answered him in confusion.

Luke turned to look at his father. "3PO was our mother's protocol droid?"

"Yes, actually, when I was 9, I built him to help my mother around the house on Tatooine." Padme heard Anakin answer, who she assumed, their son. _Oh Force, he even sounds a lot like Anakin._

"I didn't know that." She heard a female voice say. _That must be Leia._ "He was a protocol droid on one of my adoptive father's ships. I had no idea. His memory must have been erased."

_Adoptive Father? What does she mean by that?_ Padme thought to herself and then she heard footsteps approaching the living room.

"Wait here, while I let her know you're here." Padme heard Anakin tell their children and then in walked her husband with a huge smile on his face. But then he became serious at his wife's appearance. "Are you ok, Padme?" He said with concern. "You look rather pale."

Anakin walked over to the couch Padme was sitting on and sat down next to her. "I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." She tried to assure him and put on the best Senator smile she could.

Anakin looked at her suspiciously, squinting at her in a funny way to try to get her to laugh. "You're not fooling me with your Senator smile, you know."

Padme laughed a little. "Ok…we'll maybe I'm VERY nervous." She responded as she reached down and rubbed her belly with her right hand again. "It's not everyday a woman gets to meet her unborn children before their even born." She said as she looked right into Anakin's eyes with worry. "Do you think they'll like me?"

Anakin laughed. "Of course, they will. They'll love you." He said as he smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the lips. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and then got up from the couch to head back out to the entry hall. He turned around and smiled at her again just before going out the door. "I'll be right back with them. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Padme said with a sigh.

-------------------------------------

Luke and Leia were nervously waiting in the entry hall for their father to return. "Do you think she'll like us?" Luke asked his sister, while nervously kneading his hands together.

Leia who looked equally nervous turned to Luke. "She's our mother right? She has to." Leia said as they both heard the muffled voices and laughter from the other room. And then they heard their father's footsteps as he returned with a smile.

"You're mother is very excited to meet you, but she's also VERY nervous." Anakin told them and then laughed at the looks on his children's faces. "You two don't look much better than she does."

Luke and Leia just looked at each other and started laughing. "Lead the way, Father." Luke said.

Anakin got a shiver down his spine. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

Luke and Leia both looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Luke asked him.

"Someone calling ME, Anakin Skywalker, Father." He replied as he ran his left hand through his hair. "It still boggles my mind."

"Well…the suspense is killing me." Leia finally said. "Are we going to meet our mother or what?"

Anakin laughed. "Be patient…in a minute." Both of the twins just stared at him as Anakin grinned back. "Come on, follow me." He said as he turned to head back towards the living room where Padme was waiting.

When Anakin reached the door way that led into the living room, he stopped and faced his children. "Wait here for a second." He then stepped through the doorway to see Padme, who was now standing and looking out the window. She turned to smile at him as he smiled lovingly back at her.

Padme then got a puzzled look on her face. "Anakin, where are they?"

Anakin then turned back to the doorway and motioned for them to enter. Luke followed by Leia entered the living room to see their mother for the first time. _She's beautiful. _Luke thought to himself.

Leia started to tear up. _It is her. It's really her. She's the woman I remember from the dreams I had as a child._

Padme just looked at them with awe. _Our children. Anakin was right. Luke does favor him and Leia me and his mother. _She started to tear up. "Luke, Leia?" She said as she brought both of her hands up to cover her mouth just as tears of joy started streaming down her cheeks. She could see Anakin standing behind them, smiling with so much love in his eyes as they approached her.

"Mother?" Leia said as, she too, started to get tears in her eyes.

Mother and children slowly moved towards each other until they were close enough to touch one another just by reaching out with their hands. Luke and Leia were now standing next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, right in front of their mother. Padme then reached out with her right hand to touch Leia's cheek. "Leia. You're so beautiful." She said with a warm smile and tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Padme then pulled Leia into an embrace and both women started crying on each other's shoulders. "Mother." Leia said as they continued to hold each other in their arms.

Anakin came up behind Luke and put his left hand on his son's shoulder and Luke turned back to look at him, as they smiled at each other.

Padme then looked over at Luke from her embrace with Leia, with a warm smile on her face. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. She reached out to Luke with her right hand, while still in the embrace with Leia. "Luke." She said with a laugh.

Luke took her hand in his, just as Padme pulled out of the embrace with her daughter. She ran her left hand on Leia's cheek, smiling at her. Then she turned to Luke and pulled him into an embrace. "Luke, you're so handsome….just like you're father." Padme continued to hold her son close to her. "I'm so happy you're both safe. I've been so worried."

"We know." Luke told her as they backed out of their hug, but still holding each other's shoulders. He smiled at his mother. "Father told us about his dream. We're ok mother." He said with a smile.

"Mother." Padme laughed. "I still can't believe it's you...both of you." She told them as she looked from Luke to Leia. "Let me look at you two better." She told them as she continued to hold Luke's right hand and reached out for Leia's left. "You're so beautiful." She said as she started to cry again.

Luke started to blush a little and rolled his eyes. _I don't know if I really liked being called…beautiful. Handsome…maybe._ He could hear his father trying not to laugh from behind him and turned to look at him.

"Anakin Skywalker, what are you laughing at?" Padme said as she also heard Anakin's stifled chuckle.

Anakin just smiled at his wife. "I don't think Luke liked being called beautiful."

Padme then looked at Luke. "It's ok, Mother." Luke said as he, too, started to laugh. "I know what you meant. You're very beautiful too." He told her with a smile and they all started to laugh, which took the edge off of all the nervousness everyone was feeling. They started to feel comfortable around each other, like a real family.

-------------------------------

_Utapau Attack Force Vessel_

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was now onboard one of the attack vessels leaving Couresant for orbit. He was talking with Cody and some of the other clones in the hanger bay, standing around a holographic representation of Utapau near Obi-Wan's Jedi fighter. Obi-Wan was looking at the hologram with his arms folded in front of him as he concentrated on what Cody was telling him.

"Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on the small continent here…" Cody said as he pointed to the planet. "…on the far side."

Obi-Wan looked on in thought. "I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long." He told Cody as he started walking to the right side of his Jedi fighter.

Cody follows him, walking around the nose of the ship. "Come on. When have I ever let you down?"

Obi-Wan chuckled as he stepped up and started to climb into the cockpit. "Very well. The burden is on me not to destroy ALL the droids until you arrive." He said as he sat down in the cockpit and then closed the canopy.

_I just hope they don't turn on me and join General Grievous instead._ He thought to himself and then started up the engine and flew his Jedi fighter out of the docking bay doors of the attack vessel. He flew into orbit where a circular hyperspace ring was waiting. He then docked his fighter with the ring and, almost instantaneously, entered hyperspace towards Utapau, disappearing in a stream of light.

-------------------------------

_Padme's Apartment_

The Skywalker family talked for hours with the twins staying for lunch and then for dinner, as they exchanged stories about their childhoods and their hopes and dreams.

It was strange, at first, for everyone. Luke and Leia were both having a hard time getting over the fact that their mother was sitting there talking to them while she was still pregnant with the two of them. And this thought didn't escape Anakin and Padme's consciousness either. But the more they were around each other, the more comfortable they felt and soon forgot about that little detail of weirdness.

It was during dinner when Anakin's commlink beeped. Padme looked at Anakin in fear. "It's Palpatine again, isn't it?" Padme asked him.

Anakin looked at her with concern. "I have to answer it, Padme." His family looked on in fear as Anakin answered his commlink. "Skywalker here."

"Anakin." It was Master Windu and everyone sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Report to the Temple. We have some important matters to discuss concerning Obi-Wan's mission to Utapau."

"Yes, Master. I will arrive shortly." Anakin responded as he looked up at his family, who were now looking on with concern.

"Very good. I'll see you soon, Anakin. Windu out."

Anakin looked at his family with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He told them as he got up from his chair and pushed the seat under the table. He then walked over to his wife, who was sitting at the head of the table to his left, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you if they decide to send me on a mission."

Padme took his hand in hers. "Be careful, Ani." She told him as he pulled his hand from hers and backed away. He then looked at Luke and Leia. "I'll see you both soon as well."

"Should we come with you?" Leia asked him with concern.

"No, you don't have to." He said to Leia with a weak smile and then looked over at his wife who was obviously worried about him. "You should stay here and keep your mother company." He said as he smiled at Padme and she smiled back.

"Oh…Please. Will you stay?" Padme urged them both. "I've enjoyed our visit together so much and it would give me so much comfort having you both here while your father is away."

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "Yes, we'll stay." Leia finally answered and they both smiled over at their mother.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Anakin said with a smile and then left the room, heading towards the turbo lift.

After they heard him leave, Luke and Leia looked at one another with concern. "I think we should follow him." Luke told Leia.

"Why? He's just going to a Council meeting." Leia responded as their mother looked on with concern.

"Why would you need to follow him, Luke?" Padme asked her son.

They both looked at their mother, realizing that they had made her worry again and felt horrible. "I just have this feeling that we should." Luke told her. "I sense that he may be in great danger." _Well…that's partially the truth._

Padme started to get a look of horror on her face. "What is it you're not telling me?" She asked both of them.

Luke and Leia just stared at each other. _Great job brother of mine. _Leia told him through the Force as Luke looked away with shame.

"Your father isn't telling me what it is either." Padme continued. "What's so horrible that you can't tell me? What will happen to your father?" She pleaded as tears started forming in her eyes.

Luke and Leia couldn't look at their mother. _I have to tell her something._ Luke thought to himself as he turned to look at Padme. "Something bad is going to happen to Father." He told her. "But we're here to keep it from happening." He tried to assure her and then sighed. "I don't think I should tell you any more than that."

Padme looked at him with horror. "What will happen to him? Please tell me, Luke."

"I can't." Luke responded as his mother began to cry.

Leia got up from her chair and moved it closer to where her mother was sitting. She put her arms around her. "Don't worry, Mother. We promise...We won't let anything bad happen to him this time." She tried to assure her as her mother continued to cry.

"I'd just die if something ever happened to your father." Padme said as she pulled Leia into an embrace and Padme continued to cry on her shoulder.

Leia looked over at Luke with sorrow on her face. Because she, too, sensed it.. _You're right, Luke. We have to follow him._

-----------------------------------------

_Jedi War Room_

Anakin arrived at the Jedi war room and joined Master Windu at the round table that was displaying holographic images of an ongoing battle. Holographic images of Yoda, Ki-Ani-Mundi and a female Jedi were on the other side of the table, across from them.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Anakin asked him.

"Yes, Anakin." Master Windu said as he turned to him. "Obi-Wan should have arrived on Utapau by now and we should hear something soon. We thought you should be here when the update arrives."

Just then the image of Cody appeared between Ki-Adi-Mundi and the female Jedi. "Master Windu, may I interrupt?" Everyone looked in his direction. "General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous and we have begun our attack."

"Thank you, Commander." Master Windu said and then he turned to Anakin, who is standing to his right. "Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered him with a nod and then he turned to leave.

"And Anakin." Master Windu said as Anakin turned back to look at him. "Be careful."

"Yes, Master." He responded and then headed for the door.

The Council waited until Anakin left the room, watching him leave. Master Windu then turned back to face the holographic images of the other Jedi Masters who were present. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The visitors from the future are right. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor. He most certainly is the Sith we're looking for."

Ki-Adi-Mundi's image flickered. "If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office." He said.

"If he is the Sith, as we suspect, I see that as highly unlikely." Windu replied. "I see no other alternative. The Jedi Council will have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition."

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us." Master Yoda said with his bluish image flickering. He looks down, troubled. "Hmm. Great care we must take."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anakin nervously approached Chancellor Palpatine's quarters in the Senate building, knowing that he would be entering the lair of an evil Sith Lord, who he once called friend. _How could I have been so blind all these years? _He thought to himself as he came closer to the door Chancellor's apartments.

He stopped and stared the door briefly, taking a deep breath and the proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the door and opened it with the passcode that Palpatine had given him. He then headed down the hall to the main office, dreading what was going to happen next.

When Anakin entered the office, he saw Palpatine sitting at his desk with his back to the doorway, looking at a red planetary readout. Anakin paused and then crossed his arms before continuing down the stairs into the sunken part of the room where Palpatine's desk resides. _Here goes nothing. I have to try to act like nothing has changed. _"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine shut down the holographic display and, with an evil smile, turned around to face Anakin. "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

"I should be there with him." Anakin said as he started to pace the room in front of Palpatine's desk with a worried look on his face.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine answered him as he kept his eyes on Anakin. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

_I'm not sure…really. _"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council." _If he truly is the Sith Lord, maybe I can get him to tell me about this power to save Padme I have to try. _Anakin stopped pacing and looked Palpatine right in the eye with a look of determination. "I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin." Palpatine said as he got up from his chair and went around the desk, walking up to Anakin and putting his left hand on Anakin's shoulder. They then turned and started walking up the stairs to the hallway. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine said as they started to walk into the hallway.

_It hasn't been lies…have they? What am I thinking? _ Anakin dismissed the thought of a Jedi takeover. _ Now's my chance to find out if he truly is the Sith Lord. "_How do you know the ways of the Force?"

Palpatine turned his head to look at Anakin. "My mentor taught me everything about the Force…even the nature of the dark side."

_Mentor? You mean your Sith Master. _"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked him as they stopped in front of an ornate wall hanging in the hallway. Anakin walked in front of Palpatine and turned to face him.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin." Palpatine paused. _Heh…heh…heh…You'll be mine. _"They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you."

Anakin got a confused look on his face and then one of determination. _Never! _."I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."

Palpatine smiled at Anakin as a predator who knows he's about to catch his prey. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

Anakin got a shocked and puzzled look on his face, which turned to fear, as she started to circle Palpatine. "What did you say?" _He knows about Padme. Does he know about the twins too?_

"Use my knowledge, I beg you…" Palpatine pleaded with him as he started following Anakin in the circle.

_He truly is the Sith Lord. I never truly wanted to believe it…but he is. _"You're the Sith Lord we've been looking for!" Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at him.

Palpatine looks at the tip of the lightsaber that is pointed at him and then back at Anakin. He continues to follow Anakin as he circles, still looking at him in the eye. "I know what has been troubling you…Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi…a life of significance, of conscience."

"You're wrong!" Anakin said as he stopped, still pointing his blue blade at the Palpatine.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked him as he, too, stopped circling.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin responded as he started to pace again. _But I can't. He's unarmed and it's not the Jedi way…and he knows how to save Padme._

"I know you would." Palpatine's said as he turned away from Anakin, his voice becoming gravelly. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat for a tense moment. _I can't. I'll never find out what I need to know to save Padme's life._ Anakin then relaxed and turned off his lightsaber. "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

Palpatine smiled at him. "Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?"

Anakin looked at him like he was crazy. _The Jedi would never plot to take over the Republic. _"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme." Palpatine said as he gave him a fake smile.

Anakin stared at Palpatine as the evil Sith Lord turned to move towards his office. _I have to get to Master Windu. We'll arrest him and then I'll get the information I want out of Palpatine._

Palpatine turned to face Anakin again. "I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all."

"I'll never join you." Anakin said with determination just as Palpatine sat down behind his desk. "I am a Jedi and I remain loyal to the Jedi. Nothing you can say will change that."

Palpatine became angry but quickly subdued it to an evil smile. "Even if it means your wife's death."

Anakin just stared at him with shock, then fear. _Padme._ "I'm turning you into the Council." And then Anakin left the room abruptly, heading towards the Jedi Temple.

_Oh, you'll become my apprentice, young Skywalker. You'll have no other choice._ Palpatine mused to himself.

--------------------------------------

_Jedi Temple Gunship Landing Platform_

Mace Windu and some other Jedi were preparing to board a Jedi Gunship when Anakin arrived at the Temple. He entered the hanger and headed straight towards Master Windu. "Master Windu, I must talk to you." Anakin said with urgency.

Mace Windu turned and watched with concern as Anakin approached him. "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He definitely won't give up his power. I've just confirmed the terrible truth that Luke and Leia warned us about. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

Master Windu looked at Anakin with determination. "How do you know this?"

Anakin swallowed hard. "He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?" Master Windu asked.

"Absolutely"

Master Windu took a deep breath, looked away from Anakin and then back to him again. He then started walking towards the gunship again with a sense of purpose. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive. We must prevent what Luke and Leia told us from coming to pass."

Anakin walked along side Windu. _I have to be there to make sure they don't kill him. _"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

Master Windu stopped and looked at Anakin, seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes. "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

Anakin looked at him with fear and determination. _I can't let them kill him. _"I must go, Master." Anakin insisted.

Windu looked back at Anakin with authority. "No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here."

Anakin sighed. _They can't kill him. It's not the Jedi way. _"Yes, Master." He responded while looking down at the floor.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return." Master Windu instructed Anakin and then headed off to board the gunship.

"Yes, Master." Anakin obeys as he watches as the Jedi leave in their ship, crossing his arms in front of him and a tear running down his face. _I just hope I'm making the right decision._

---------------------------------------

Luke and Leia had left to follow their father to who knows where and Padme is now alone in her apartment, looking out the window towards the Jedi Temple just as the sun is starting to set and thinking of Anakin and their twins. She has her arms crossed in front of her, resting her right arm and hand on her swollen belly. She's worried about what the twins meant about Anakin being in danger and a tear falls down her cheek. _I hope they'll be able to save him from whatever tragedy is to befall him._

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple, Anakin had arrived at the Council Chambers and is now sitting alone in one of the chairs thinking of Padme. _I hope I'm making the right decision. I hope this doesn't cost Padme's life by me staying here._ He thought to himself as he, too, looked out the window, towards Padme's apartment with the sun setting on the horizon.

He ran his hand through his hair and starts hearing Palpatine's voice in his head as he continues to look out the window, distressed. _"You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."_

Then visions of Padme came rushing back into his head…His heart aching with the thought of losing her. He thinks back to their wedding and to when she first professed her love for him. She looked into his eyes just as they were both being led to their deaths. _"I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know."_

------------------------------------

C-3PO, noticing his mistress' distress came up to Padme with concern. "My Lady, are you…. Are you all right?"

Padme turned to look at 3PO with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine." _Ani, please don't do anything foolish._

------------------------------------

Anakin, after looking at the floor in thought and in concern and then finally came to a decision. "I can't do this …I can't let her die." He said to himself as he got up from the chair and rushed out of the Council Chamber and down to the hanger to his Jedi Fighter. The hangar door opens as he jumps into his Jedi fighter and then lifts off, heading towards the Senate building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Chancellor's Office_

Mace Windu and three other Jedi stormed into the Chancellor's office with Windu in the front, just as Palpatine turns his chair to face them. "Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

Windu and the other three Jedi ignored what Palpatine said. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Windu said with authority and disgust. He and the other Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

Palpatine glared at Windu. "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" He said in a gravelly tone.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Mace Windu said with authority and standing his ground.

Palpatine starts to evilly laugh. "I am the Senate!"

Windu looks at him with shock then determination. "Not yet!"

Palpatine then quickly stood up and a lightsaber appears out of his cloak sleeve and he ignites it…a red blade appears. "It's treason, then." He said as he, took the Jedi by surprise and spun towards them, welding his lightsaber in attack.

Palpatine attacks other three Jedi, quickly cutting them down with his lightsaber and leaving only Windu as his opponent. He turns to fight Windu and Jedi Master Mace Windu and the Sith Lord fight their way down the hallway, into the main office area. Palpatine then uses the Force to slam Windu against the wall, but he quickly recovers and moves out of the way before the Chancellor can cut him down.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Anakin has arrived at the Senate building and lands his Jedi Fighter, jumping out, and started to run down the long corridor toward the Chancellor's office. _I have to stop Master Windu before he kills Palpatine. I need him._ Anakin thought to himself as he continued to quicken his pace towards the Chancellor's office.

Windu and Palpatine are still dueling and move closer to the window. Mace swings at Palpatine, but he ducks and spins around, his lightsaber cutting through the large window behind his desk causing it to shatter. The wind to start wiping through the office. They are now both fighting on the window ledge, continuing to their battle over the precipice. Windu then gets the better of Palpatine, backing Palpatine up against the side of the window sill just as Anakin arrives. Palpatine is now on the floor, leaning up against the sill and Windu forces him to drop his lightsaber. "You are under arrest, My Lord." Windu said with disgust while pointing his purple blade at Palpatine's head.

Anakin sighed with relief. _He's going to arrest him. Good._

Palpatine starts to act like he's frightened and turns his head to face Anakin, who is staring at this situation and thinking how pathetic and helpless Palpatine is acting. "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over … you have lost …" Windu said taking a quick look at Anakin and then back at Palpatine, still pointing his blade at his throat.

"No! No! You will die!" Said in an evil voice and then raised his hands, sending Sith lighting bolts at Windu. Anakin watched in horror as Windu used all his strength to hold back the lightening with his lightsaber.

_I have to stop this. I can't have Palpatine kill Master Windu either._ Anakin thought to himself and was about to interfere when Palpatine started speaking him again. He looked at him with confusion and fear.

"He is a traitor, Anakin." Palpatine pleaded with Anakin.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!" Windu said, continued to struggle with to holding off Palpatine's attacks.

Palpatine sneered as he continued to strengthen the attack on Windu. "Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."

_What do I do? _Anakin looked back and forth as both men.

"Aarrrrggghhhhh…" Windu yelled, starting to lose his defensive stance against the powerful Sith lightening attack.

"You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." Palpatine pathetically pleaded with him.

"Aarrrrggghhhhh…" Windu was straining now, having a hard time holding his ground.

Palpatine continued to look at Anakin with sad eyes. "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Windu pleaded with Anakin, looking back at Palpatine with disgust.

Palpatine then started to act like he was beginning to falter. "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh….ahhhhhhh….ahhhhhhh …"

Windu continues to push Palpatine farther out onto the edge of the ledge. Just as Windu moves closer to him, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. Anakin watched in horror as the Chancellor's face to begin to twist and distort. His eyes became yellow as Palpatine continues to struggle to intensify his powers. "I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." Palpatine stopped his Sith lightening attack and tried to crawl farther away from Windu who was now advancing toward him with the tip of his blade pointed right at him.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." Windu growled at him.

Anakin started to breath hard. _He's going to kill him. I have to stop him or I'll lose my chance to save Padme. _"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial."

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Windu said as he glanced over at Anakin.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine begged, holding his hands up in front of him.

Anakin looked over at Palpatine and then looked back at Windu with continued fear and confusion, shaking his head. "It is not the Jedi way…" He said to Windu, but Windu ignored him and raised his to kill Palpatine. "He must live…" Anakin pleaded with Windu.

"Please don't, please don't…" Palpatine whined, covering his face more with his hands.

Anakin looked at Windu, pleading with his eyes. "I need him…"

"Please don't…" Palpatine continued to plead.

Just as Windu is about to slash Palpatine, killing him. "NO!" Anakin shouted and ignited his lightsabering and stopped him by cutting off the Windu's hand that was holding his lightsaber. Windu stares at Anakin in shock just as Palpatine gets an evil grin on his face and springs to life, using the full force of the Dark Side to blast lightening bolts at Windu. Windu attempted to deflect them with his one good hand, but the Force of the bolts are too great and blue rays engulf his body, causing his body to be flung out the window, falling to his death many stories below.

And then there was silence. _What have I done? _Anakin turned to stare at Palpatine with remorse and confusion on his face.

"Power! Unlimited power!" Palpatine said as his face changed into one of pure evil. Anakin looked at Palpatine with horror as the Sith lord cackled and stood up.

"What have I done?" Anakin says in a total state of shock and devastation. He drops his now extinguished lightsaber to the floor and drops to the chair behind him. _What have I done? Master Windu is dead._

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." Palpatine said as he slowly walked over to Anakin, who looked up at him. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

_The Jedi will never forgive me for this. And there's no turning back now. _"I will do whatever you ask." Anakin reluctantly said. _I'm lost now. I've failed._

"Good." Palpatine answered in a gravelly voice and with a smile that sent chills up Anakin's back.

_I'm doing this for you, Padme. _Anakin starts to breath hard and his eyes are full of regret and sadness. "Just help me save Padme's life." He pleaded. "I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death."

Anakin then started to kneel before Palpatine as he stepped closer to him. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

_I thought he knew how to save her…_Anakin thought to himself as he looked at Palpatine with surprise.…_but he's willing help me. _ "I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." Anakin said with reluctance, lowering his eyes to floor in shame. _I'm sorry Luke and Leia. I failed you._

"Good. Good." Palpatine said with an evil smile. "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become." He then looked down at Anakin. "Henceforth, you shall be known as…Darth…Vader."

_It's happening…just the way they said it would. But it's too late for me.. I've crossed the line. _"Thank you, my Master." Anakin said as he bowed to his new master and then looked back up at him. _I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation._

"Rise, Darth Vader. Palpatine told him as he moved over to his desk.

-----------------------------------

Just outside the door to Palpatine's office, Luke and Leia arrived and crouched around the corner. They listened in horror as they overheard their father swearing allegiance to Palpatine and the ways of the Sith. They both looked each other with regret and sorrow. "We're too late, Luke." Leia whispered. "He's turned. Why would he do that after all we told him. What do we do?"

"I don't know. But Order #66 has been issued yet. Maybe there's still hope." Luke answered her and then got up from his crouched position. "Come on. I think I have an idea."

Leia looked at him with puzzlement and then followed her brother.

--------------------------------------------

Palpatine puts on his dark cloak and pulls the hood up over his head, taking on the full look of Darth Sideous. He looks at Anakin with cold yellow eyes. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

_It's true. They'll never trust me now and Windu's attempt on Palpatine's life is proof of a Jedi takeover. They could very well think the Senate is a threat, including Padme. _"I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate." Anakin said to him as he got to his feet.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." Palpatine paused. "You understand that, don't you?"

_Not Obi-Wan. _Anakin sighed and then bowed to Palpatine. "I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly." Palpatine said as Anakin started pacing in front of Palpatine's desk. "The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme.

Anakin stopped pacing and looked at Palpatine. "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Palpatine told him. _He must mean Order #66._ Anakin thought to himself and then continued to listen to Palpatine's instructions. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace."

_Even the younglings? _Anakin sighed and then bowed to Palpatine. "Yes, Master." He then turned and headed towards the door.

As soon as he got outside of Palpatine's quarters, he stopped. A tear started down his cheek and he ran his right hand down his face, then dropped his hand to his side again. _I can't do this. I just can't. But if I don't, Padme will die. I don't have any choice._

Anakin then sighed and swallowed hard, continuing his way out of the Senate building. He crossed through the rows of massive columns to the main entrance when…crash…the sound of glass breaking echoed through the columns. Anakin's eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped to the floor with a thud, unconscious.

Luke stood over his father with the handle of the broken vase still in his hand. He lowered his hand, dropping the glass handle to the floor just as Leia joined him from behind another column. They both stood over their father's still form, staring at him with worry.

Leia then turned to look at her brother. "Do you think we can turn him back…to the Light Side?"

"I sure hope so." Luke answered her as he reached down to turn Anakin over on his back. He then reached under his arms. "Leia, grab his legs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leia followed Luke's instructions and bent down to grab their father's legs. "I still can't believe you knocked him out with a vase, Luke." Leia said as they both lifted him and started carrying him towards their speeder that waited off to the side of the main entrance, just out of sight.

"Did you have a better idea?" Luke asked her.

Leia looked at her brother with a vacant look on her face. "No." She finally said.

"Well…knocking him out with a vase was the best idea I could come up with." Luke said as they reached their speeder. "Help me get him into the backseat." He said as he stepped into the backseat of the speeder, walking backwards.

"Be careful, Luke. Don't fall." Leia said with concern as Luke tripped backwards and almost dropped Anakin, which caused him to stir a little.

"Hmm." They heard their father groan as they both stopped in their tracks and remained extremely still as Anakin twitched. The twins just stared at him and then looked at each other in the eyes with fear. Then Anakin was still and quiet again.

"Whew." Luke sighed. "That was close." He said as he continued trying to lower their father into the backseat of the speeder, laying him across the entire length of the seat.

"He's not going to be very happy when he wakes up." Leia said as she lowered his feet over the side of the speeder.

"I know." Luke agreed and then slowly lowered Anakin's head to the seat. He then stepped into the driver's seat and sat down, just as Leia climbed fully into the backseat, lifting her father's head so she could sit down. She put his head on her lap.

Luke started the speeder and headed out into the busy Corusant traffic, just as Leia began stroking her father's head, looking down at his face, and brushing his long, curly blonde hair away from his eyes. "I was just starting to like him and accept him as our father." Leia said as a tear started to escape down her cheek and she looked up at her brother, who was looking back at her in the rearview mirror. "And now he's became Vader all over again."

Luke continued to look at the skyway ahead of him. "He's not totally lost, you know."

Leia looked at Luke's blue eyes looking back at her in the rearview mirror. "What do you mean?"

"I don't sense that much darkness in him." Luke answered her. "I feel the light still radiating from him even now…But there's also a lot of fear, sadness and a sense of failure also coming from him."

Leia weakly smiled a little in the knowledge that there was still hope for their father. She then looked down at her father's face that seemed so peaceful in his unconscious state, continuing to stroke the top of his head with the love of a daughter worried about her father. "So you think there's still hope for him?" She asked while looking up at Luke's reflection in hopeful anticipation.

Luke quickly smiled back at her in the mirror, just as they approached the veranda outside their mother's apartment. "I think so. We just have to convince him that Mother won't die if he stays on the Light Side." He said as he brought the speeder to a stop and turned it off.

Padme saw the speeder's approach and ran out to the balcony. She brought her hands up to her mouth, just as she opened it in shock, as she saw Anakin unconscious in the back seat. "What happened? Is he...?"

"He's fine mother." Luke said as Leia climbed out of the speeder, grabbing Anakin's legs and Luke climbed into the backseat and picked his father up from underneath his arms again. "We had to knock him out to keep him from making the worst mistake of his life." Luke continued as they moved him out of the speeder, passing their mother who continued to look on with worry, and laid him on the couch.

"Why did you have to knock him out?" Padme said as she rushed over to do just as Leia had done in the speeder, picked up his head up off of the couch and setting his head on her lap. She started also caressing the top of his head as she looked up at their children with fear. "What were you preventing him from doing?"

"From helping Palpatine carry out his plan to wipe out all the Jedi." Leia told her as she approached her and put her right hand on her mother's shoulder to comfort her.

"But why?" Padme asked as tears started filling her eyes. "Why would Anakin do that? He's a good man. The Jedi are like his family. He could never kill them." She said as tears started down her cheeks and she bent down to kiss her husband on the forehead. She sat back up and looked at their children again. "You make him sound like he's a Sith. Did he turn…to the Dark Side?" She asked with fear and sadness.

"He's not a Sith." Luke said. "At least, I sense not yet. He thinks he's doing this to save you from dying in childbirth…like in his dream."

"But I've tried to assure him…I won't die in childbirth." Their mother said as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "You're saying he turned to the Dark Side because he thinks he can save me if he does?"

"He hasn't fully turned, Mother." Luke answered her as he, too, approached her and then knelt down in front of her, looking up at her and taking her free hand in his. "He's still a Jedi. Perhaps what we told him about the future helped with that." He looked down at the floor and then back up into his mother's eyes. "At least I hope it did."

Just as Luke finished his last sentence, Anakin's eyes flew open and he moaned. "Ow." He said as he reached up with his left hand to rub his aching head but instead brushed his hand on Padme's. He looked up at his wife's tear drenched face with surprise and concern. "Padme?" Anakin he said with shock, then started to remember what had just happened. He had a puzzled look on his face. "How did I get here?" He asked her.

Padme smiled and kissed her husband's forehead again and then caressed it. "Luke and Leia brought you here." She said with a smile and then looked over at their children.

Anakin looked at them dumbfounded. "What did you do?" He asked them.

"We overheard you swearing allegiance to that worm, Palpatine; and you begging him to help you save Mother." Leia told him while crossing her arms in front of her. "So we knocked you out, so we could have a chance to convince you otherwise."

Anakin looked at his daughter and then Luke with shock and then anger started creeping into his face. "You shouldn't have done that! I need to carry out my Master's bidding or you mother will die!" He said as he sat up and glared at his children.

"Anakin." Padme interrupted him, putting her right hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Don't talk to them like that. They did the right thing."

Anakin then got up to his feet. "I have to go." He said as he headed towards the speeder.

Padme also got to her feet as quickly as she could in her condition and tried to follow him. "If you leave now, Anakin, and kill the Jedi. You already lost me." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his family, who were all looking at him with fear, sadness and worry. He looked directly at Padme and then moved back over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean, Padme?" He asked her.

"If you leave now…" She said while looking up into his eyes with tears and determination. "…If you turn fully to the Dark Side…I can't follow you…I wouldn't know you any more." She looked down at his boots and swallowed back the tears. She then looked back up into her husband's fear laden eyes. "I would die…because I lost the man I love to evil. And that is something I could never bear to live knowing."

Padme bit her bottom lip and then started to cry, throwing herself into Anakin's arms, laying her head on his chest. He embraced her to him possessively, putting his flesh hand on the back of her head and kissed the top of her head. "Then I won't turn to the Dark Side." He told her, kissing the top of her head and laying his head on top of hers. "Shhh." Anakin said as she trembled and shook, crying into his chest. He stroked the top of her head.

"You mean it?" Luke finally asked. "You won't turn?"

Anakin looked over Padme's head at Luke and Leia. "I can't stand to see your mother in so much anguish." He kissed her hair again and then continued. "But I'm still scared for her. I don't know how else to prevent my dream from coming to pass."

"Maybe staying on the Light Side of the Force is what will prevent your dream from coming to pass." Leia said to her father with concern, dropping her arms to her side. Padme then also turned to look at her daughter with a look of hope in her eyes. "Maybe doing nothing is all you need to do."

"I think Leia's right, Father." Luke interjected. "You heard Mother. Like she said, she would die if you ever turned to the Dark Side, perhaps that's why she died in the original history, losing the will to live in her weakened state after she gave Leia and I life."

Anakin and Padme just stared at their children. _It certainly makes a lot of sense._ Anakin said to himself as he then looked down at the back of Padme's head. She was still looking at Luke. "Padme, is that true?" Padme turned around to face him with sadness still in her eyes. "Would you lose the will to live if I turned?"

She stared into Anakin's eyes for what seemed like an eternity with continued fear and sadness. "Yes, Anakin." Padme finally said. "I think I probably would. I've told you. I could never stand the thought of losing you, especially to the Dark Side. That would be worse than losing you to this war." She swallowed back her tears and then continued. "At least then, I would know you'd died a good man, serving the Republic, to protect democracy. But if you turned to the Dark Side and followed Palpatine…I couldn't bear knowing you were alive, but only a shell of the man I love. I wouldn't know you anymore and that would kill me."

Anakin started to tear up as he listened to his beloved wife speak to him. When she finished, he looked deeply into her lovely brown eyes. "Then I won't do it. I couldn't bear not being with you." He then pulled her close and they cried in each other's arms.

Luke and Leia looked on with tears still filling their eyes, but these tears started to turn into ones of happiness. Luke reached over and took his sister's left hand in his and squeezed it, as they smiled at each other and then back at their parents who were now passionately kissing.

But their moment of happiness and relief didn't last long when they heard a large explosion echo off of the buildings throughout the city. Anakin and Padme immediately broke their kiss and the entire family moved cautiously over to the window in the direction where the sound of the explosion came from.

They watched in horror as they saw smoke billowing out of the Jedi Temple. "It's happening." Anakin said in shock. "Order #66." They all gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked with concern as she looked up at her husband with fear. "They'll come after you once Palpatine finds out you're not going to follow him anymore and…" She reached down to rub her belly and then turned to look at her adult children with fear. "…and they'll hunt our children down as well."

Anakin and the twins looked at each other in horror. "She's right, Father." Luke finally said. "We have to get Mother off of Corusant."

Anakin sighed nervously. "You're right." He then looked down at his wife who was now looking back up at him. "Padme, you and Leia get your things around and get on a ship to Naboo. Go to the Lake County Retreat and wait for me there." He then looked up at Luke. "You go with them."

All his family looked at him with shock and fear. "And where are you going?" Padme asked him.

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple." Anakin answered.

"NO!" Padme, Luke and Leia all said in unison.

"You'll be killed, just like the rest of them." Padme said as she started to cry again and put her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest again. "Don't go. Stay with us." She said

He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead again and taking her face in his hands, gently persuading her to look him in the eyes. "I have to, Padme. It's my fault this is all happening and I have to do what I can to stop this tragedy."

Padme pulled back and looked up at him puzzled, with his hands still on her shoulders. "How is it your fault?"

"Because I believed him…Palpatine…I thought he could help me save you." He paused, swallowing hard. "…and because of me…Master Windu, who was just about ready to end Palpatine's rule by killing him, is dead. Because I stopped him. I-I cut off his hand that held his lightsaber to prevent him from delivering the deadly blow."

"Anakin, but did you actually kill, Master Windu?" Padme asked him, looking him right in the eyes with concern.

Anakin paused in thought. "Well…I guess…technically not. Palpatine used Force lightening on him, causing him to fall out the window."

"Then YOU did NOT kill him." Padme insisted while looking him square in the eyes.

Anakin looked away and then down, dropping his hands to his side. "I might as well say I did."

Padme put her hands on his arms and shook him, forcing him to look at her. "YOU did NOT kill him, Anakin. Palpatine did."

They then all heard another explosion from the Temple. And they all looked at each other with fear and then out the window again. "I've got to go, Padme. It's my duty to help my fellow Jedi."

Padme, of course, knew he was right. Her eyes started to tear up again. "I know." She said finally.

"Then I must hurry." He told her as he reached down and passionately kissed her on the lips, then pulled away to look in her eyes. "And so must you. Go to Naboo, Padme." He said as he then let go of her and rushed to his speeder.

"Not without me!" Luke yelled as he followed him.

Anakin looked at Luke with shock and fear after jumping into the driver's seat. "No, Luke. This is my mess."

"We don't have time to argue." Luke told him while folding his arms in front of him and standing his ground. "I'm coming with you."

Anakin sighed. _He's just as stubborn as I am. _"Ok. Get in. But I don't like it."

"Luke!" Leia shouted to him with concern as Padme reached over and touched her daughter's arm, taking a hold of it.

"I'll be fine." He tried to assure her. "Just help get Mother to safety."

Luke then climbed into the speeder and sat next to his father. They both then looked back at Padme and Leia who were both crying and holding each other, comforting one another. "I love you both." Anakin told them. "May the Force be with you. See you on Naboo."

And without another word, Anakin turned the speeder towards the Jedi Temple, where he and Luke hoped they would still have time to make a difference.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Anakin and Luke arrived at the Jedi Temple and were immediately greeted with laser fire from the clone troops attacking the Temple. Anakin landed the speeder and they both ignited their lightsabers.

Luke deflected laser blasts with his green blade just as Anakin Force jumped out of the speeder, landing behind their attackers, taking them out one by one…his blue saber humming and swirling gracefully. Luke looked over at his father with awe. _Wow! That was amazing._ He thought to himself as his attention was once again brought back to blocking laser blasts being fired at him.

Anakin quickly glanced over at his son to make sure he was doing ok and smiled to himself as he saw how skilled his son was. But that thought was interrupted quickly as they were assaulted by more laser fire from clones that came running out the Temple and caused father and son to immediately go on the defensive again. They continued to deflect their laser fire and continued to slash and disarm the cloned troops, making their way closer and closer to the main entry.

They finally made it inside and hid behind one of the large columns. Anakin and Luke watched in horror as they saw clones attacking their fellow Jedi, Padawans and younglings struggling to stay alive or hidden from their attackers. Many were already dead and lying on the floor of the temple.

This saddened both men and shocked them into action, taking both the clones and Jedi alike by the surprise as they rushed over to the aid of their fellow Jedi, cutting down and dismembered as many clones as they came in contact with.

The young Jedi, seeing Anakin and Luke coming to their rescue, got a new sense of hope and started fighting back against their attackers more aggressively and courage than when the attack first happened, thinking they were fighting a losing battle.

"Luke, we need to get as many of the Jedi off of Corusant as we can." Anakin told Luke as soon as they finished fighting the first wave of the clones, and deflected one last laser blast with his saber. "There should be a couple transports in the Temple hanger bay that should be able to accommodate a large number of Jedi. Take these younglings and Padawan's there and get them onboard. Take them to Tatooine."

Luke looked at him with shock, just as Anakin turned to run deeper into the Temple. The sounds of laser fire still echoing off of the walls. "Wait! Where are you going?" Luke shouted after his father.

"I'm going to see if I can find any more younglings and Padawans hiding in the Temple!" Anakin shouted back to him. "Get them on the ship! And get off the planet. I'll meet you there with any other survivors I find."

"But…" Luke tried to protest. But his father had already disappeared into the darkness. He looked down at the innocent and scared faces of the younglings left in his charge and then realized…he didn't know where the hanger was. _I could ask them. _"Can one of you show me were the hanger is?"

"Sure." One older Padawan boy of about age 10 said. "I'll show you. This way." He then waved towards a corridor to their right and started running down a dark hallway. A group of about 15 young Jedi followed him.

--------------------------------------

Things had started to settle down within the Temple as Anakin started to search the rest of the building. The sound of laser fire had basically ceased, which was an eerie feeling to Anakin as it made him start to doubt whether he was going to find be able to find more survivors. _We got here too late. _Anakin thought in dread as he continued down a dark corridor. _But I must try. They may just be hiding. _

Anakin managed to evade some clone troops that he devised, like him, were still walking the halls in search of survivors…but for very different reasons. As he made his way into the higher levels of the Temple, he passed more and more bodies of fallen Jedi, younglings and Padawans. The sight, of which, made him want to be sick.

_And to think I would have been a part of this massacre if Luke and Leia hadn't intervened. _He thought to himself as he came across the body of young boy that was not much older than he was when he first came to the Temple. The lifeless brown eyes of the boy were staring back up at him. This sight caused him to pause behind a column and fall against it to try to regain his composure. He covered his face with his hands and then lowering them to his sides again. Laying his head back against the column, he looked up at the ceiling with anguish. He then sighed and then stood back up. _I have to continue my search. I just hope Luke was able to get the younglings and Padawans we saved got away safely._

He kept going though the Temple, finding more of the same devastation and managing to evade more of the clone troops by either using a mind trick on them or ducking behind columns as they passed, cloaking his presence from them with the Force.

After pausing behind another column to evade more troopers, Anakin kept going farther and farther up with still no signs of survivors. He was starting to lose home when he finally came to the top level and passed the door to the Jedi Council Chambers. He stopped…hearing what he thought was muffled scared voices of younglings. _Oh please don't let my imagination be playing tricks on me._ He entered the room.

Anakin was stunned, and at the same time relieved, to see a room full of younglings who were all huddled behind the chairs of the Council Chambers. One of the younglings, a blue eyed, blonde haired human child of about 8 or 9 recognized Anakin and came out of hiding. _He looks like how I'd imagine Luke would look at that age._ Anakin thought to himself as his heart went out to all these scared children.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" The little boy looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

Anakin smiled down at the youngling, walking up to him, and then knelt down in front of him. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders to comfort him and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here." He told him and then stood up, the boy's gaze watching him. "Come out from behind there, younglings…and follow me." He motioned to the others.

The children, about 20 or so, slowly came out from behind the chairs with hopeful but scared expressions on their faces. Some were holding each other, trying to comfort one another, from all the horror that was occurring around them in the Temple. _And to think, as Darth Vader, I would have killed all these innocent lives._ Anakin thought as a tear started to form in his right eye. "Stay close to me." Anakin instructed them and he turned towards the door. He waited in the doorway to make sure they all of them were following him as he headed to a turbo lift that would take these younglings hopefully to the safety of a escape transport.

They were almost to the turbo lift, when he heard a squad of clones coming down the hall. "Get behind the columns and stay quiet." He instructed them as the little boy who had approached him earlier, grabbed Anakin's left hand in his. Anakin smiled down at the boy and his paternal instincts took over. He bent down and picked the boy up in his arms, then hurried behind the columns with the others. He held the little blonde haired, blue eyed boy close to him in his arms, comforting him. _Is this what it will be like to be a father? I want this with Luke and Leia. To comfort them when their scared and protect them._

-------------------------------

C-3PO came up behind Padme, who was looking out the apartment window toward the Temple. She had changed into tan pants, brown boots and was now wearing a matching maternity top. She was stroking her swollen belly and tears were flowing down her cheeks. _Are they ok? Or are they both lying in the Temple dead._ She thought to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Miss Padme." 3PO started and Padme turned to her left to look at him. "Miss Leia wants to know if you're ready to go. She says she has every thing you wanted to take with you packed into the speeder."

Padme sniffed back some tears. "Yes." She said as she took one last glance at the Jedi Temple and then followed 3PO to the speeder where Leia was waiting for her.

"I'm sure they're alright." Leia tried to assure her as she assisted her mother into the speeder. "Luke and I have a strong bond and I don't sense that he's gone. He's still alive."

Padme smiled at her daughter as she sat down in the passenger seat next to where Leia had sat in the driver's seat. "I hope you're right." She said as more tears came down her cheeks. She tried to concentrate on the bond that Anakin and she have between with each other and still sensed him alive too. "Anakin and I have a strong bond too…and I don't sense he's gone either." She smiled and told her daughter.

Leia reached over to her mother and embraced her. "They'll be fine. I know it." Leia said. "But we won't if we don't get out of here."

Padme backed out of her embrace with her daughter, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Then let's get going. I had Captain Typho prepare my Nubian Cruiser. We should be on Naboo in no time."

Leia then turned to put her hands on the steering wheel and started the speeder. "That is, unless we run into trouble getting off the planet." Leia said as 3PO stumbled into the backseat. Leia then headed the speeder out into traffic.

-------------------------------------

Bail Organa noticed the smoke coming from the Jedi Temple and decided to investigate. He was surprised to find the Jedi Temple was on fire as he landed his speeder on the Jedi Temple landing platform. He noticed four clone troopers standing guard at the entrance to the Temple, who lowered their blasters as Bail got out of his speeder and walked towards them. "What's going on here?" Bail asked one of the troopers.

The clone trooper held his blaster in his hands in front of him approached him. "There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control." He told Senator Organa as the clones prevent him from entering the Temple. "I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." And then the clones pointed their blasters at him, cocking them as if they are about to shoot him. "It's time for you to leave, sir."

Bail backed away from them. "And so it is." He said as he reluctantly started hack toward his speeder. But then suddenly, he heard several laser blasts. He turned around just in time to see 10 year-old Jedi, fighting the clones with a lightsaber, jumping over them and trying to keep them from attacking the senator.

Several more clones join in the fight, as the commander of the clones pointed to Bail. "Get him! Shoot him!" Bail ran for his speeder and took cover behind it just as they start firing at him. He started the engines as he pulled out his laser pistol, firing back at them.

He then watched in horror as the young Jedi cut down several clones, including the commander, but then was overrun and shot down by the clones. Clinging to the side of his speeder, Bail took off and got away as the clones fired at him. As he's flying away, he struggled to pull himself into the speeder and then finally climbed in, just as the speeder was about to hit a building. Bail then steered clear of the building and raced away into the night, disappearing into the cityscape.

--------------------------------

_Utapau System_

After killing General Grievous, Obi-Wan headed back to where Commander Cody and the other clones were waiting. The battle between the clones and the droids was still raging on throughout the sinkhole, when Obi-Wan rode up to Commander Cody on the back of the lizard. "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir." Commander Cody said as he started to turn away. But then he turned back to him with Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his hand that he'd dropped earlier in his pursuit of General Grievous. "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." He said he handed handed it up to Obi-Wan and the lizard reared up on its hind legs.

"Thank you, Cody." Obi-Wan said as he took it from Cody and smiled at him. "Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here."

"Yes, sir! Cody said as Obi-Wan and the lizard rode up a hill and went along a ledge lining the wall of the giant sinkhole.

As Obi-Wan rode away, Commander Cody heard a beep from his commlink and took it out. A hologram of Darth Sidious appeared in front of him. "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, My Lord." Cody answered the dark lord as Darth Sidious' image disappeared. Cody then turned to some clones near him and pointed at the back of Obi-Wan. "Blast him!"

Suddenly laser blasts came from behind Obi-Wan, knocking both he and the lizard off of the wall. He was able to look around just in time to see the cloned troops firing on him. Obi-Wan and the lizard fell hundreds of feet to the bottom of the lake located at the bottom of the sinkhole. He dove below the surface, barely being missed by the laser fire that followed him.

To escape being hit he continued to dive deeper while fumbling with his utility belt for his breathing device. Finding it, he put it in his mouth and continued to swim underwater until the clone troops gave up and stopped firing. _Blast! Order 66 must have been issued. _ Obi-Wan thought as he continued to swim under water. _I sure hope Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side and everyone is ok._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Jedi Temple_

Anakin and the younglings were still crouched behind some columns when the cloned troops arrived in the hallway and stopped. The younglings were trying their best not to make noises despite the fact that many of them were crying. But one of the younglings gasped at the sight of the troopers.

"What was that?" Asked one of the cloned troops, looking around.

"Search the area." The commander said as they started looking around the area where they'd stopped.

_Shh…You all must stay very quiet. Everything will be ok. Just stay calm and stay hidden. _Anakin comforted them through the Force, while still holding the child tight in his arms. He stroked child's blonde hair with his flesh hand, kissing the top of his head, imagining him being Luke as a small child and he was comforting his own son from this madness. Tears began to fill his eyes at the thought.

Upon hearing Anakin's soothing reassurances and instructions to stay calm and quiet, the younglings did their best to comply. But they were all still scared and, being children, prone to make mistakes.

"There!" One of the troopers yelled as he spotted and turned his blaster one of the younglings who had not been entirely successful in hiding himself. "Come out here!" The trooper yelled at the boy and the brunette, blue-eyed youngling came out from behind the column in complete fear, tears running down his cheeks.

_I have to act quickly or all will be lost._ Anakin thought to himself as he set the boy he was holding in his arms on the floor. _It will be ok. Stay here _He told him through the Force. The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes but did as Anakin said and pressed closer to the column they had been hiding behind. Anakin then moved out into the hallway behind the cloned troops. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" He said as he lit his lightsaber.

That got their attention. All the troopers spun around to look at Anakin, taking all their attention away from the youngling who ran back behind the column he'd been trying to hide behind.

The troopers pointed their weapons at Anakin and were about to fire them when Anakin used a mind trick on them. "We are not the Jedi you are looking for." He said as he waved his right hand in front of himself.

The cloned troops paused as if in a trance. "These aren't the Jedi we are looking for." The commander of the squad said.

Anakin waved his hand in front of him again. "We are free to go."

"You are free to go." The commander repeated as the clones continued to stand motionless.

Anakin then turned to where the younglings were hiding. "Come out and head for the turbo lift." He told them as they came out from behind the columns and headed down the hall. "Come on…hurry." Anakin continued to encourage them until the last one had gone down the hall.

He then turned back to the hypnotized troops, extinguishing his lightsaber. "You never saw us and will forget we were ever here." Anakin said as he waved his hand in front of them again.

"Yes, Sir." They all said in a stupor of compliance.

Anakin smiled, satisfied that the troopers were sufficiently duped for the moment. He then turned and followed the younglings down the hallway and caught up to them just in time for the lift to arrive on their floor and the doors opened. "Come on. Everyone on the lift…hurry." He whispered to them as all 20 younglings and Anakin squeezed into the rather large-sized lift. Anakin then pushed the button for the floor that housed the main hanger.

On the way down, the lights flickered, for a moment, as the sound of another explosion shook the building. All the younglings gasped and started to cling to each other and Anakin. The lift then came to a complete, abrupt stop, causing some of the younglings to lose their balance and fall to the floor. The younglings started to scream in terror as the lights flickered again and then it became pitch black.

In the dark, Anakin could hear all the younglings start bawling as he tried frantically to think of what to do next. "Shh. It will be ok, younglings. We'll get out of here soon."_ I hope. Oh please Force, let us get out of this mess._ Anakin said in a silent prayer to himself.

And then…almost as abruptly as they went off, the lights flickered back on in a large electrical wave of sound and the lift, too, resumed its previous course. Anakin looked up at the lights in relief as they continued their decent to the hanger.

But then Anakin started to get this nagging feeling that he needs to do something to ensure their escape and preserve all of their lives once they do get away. He contemplated for a moment as to what he could to do and then finally came to a conclusion. _I need to buy us some time for everyone to reach safety, even if it means acting like I'm still following Palpatine to buy the precious time needed. And if Palpatine suspects anything, we're all done for. But how am I going to do that when I need to get these younglings off Corusant? He'll certainly know something is wrong._

The lift finally reached its destination and the doors opened onto the hanger. "Follow me. We have to get to a ship. Over there." Anakin said as he pointed towards a nearby transport after they all emerged from the lift.

He then heard the sound of doors opening on the far side of the hanger but was relieved and shocked when he noticed it was Luke and the 15 younglings and Padawans they saved earlier that had come running through the door. "Luke!" Anakin shouted to him.

Luke, upon hearing his father's voice calling his name, paused to look around to see where it was coming from. His eyes finally rested on Anakin and the 20 younglings he had found, causing him to smile and wave at him. He was happy to see his father alive and with younglings in tow. "Fa-Anakin!" Luke yelled, remembering he had an audience so he needed to use his father's name. He then approached Anakin with the younglings not far behind.

"I'm glad you all made it here ok." Anakin said to his son with a smile on his face as they embraced. Then they backed out of each other's arms, with Anakin looking directly in Luke's eyes. "What happened? I thought you would be gone by now."

Luke looked back into his father's eyes. "So did I, but we ran into some Imperial trouble." Luke said with a half smirk. "How about you?"

"The same." Anakin said with a slight smirk back at his son. "But we can't stand around here wondering what happened to one another. We need to get these younglings out of here." He said as he started to head towards one of the transports and entered his code to extend the ramp. He then turned to the younglings, addressing especially the ones he had rescued from the Council Chambers. "This is Luke. He's going to take you to safety. Now get on board, young ones." He told them as he and Luke coaxed them onboard, trying to comfort the younglings as they went up the ramp and each found a place to sit on the ship.

Once they were all on board, Luke started up the ramp but then Anakin reached out and touched his arm. "Luke. There's something I need to do. You take the younglings to Tatooine yourself and I'll join you as soon as I can."

Luke looked at his father with disbelief and concern. "What do you mean you have something to do?" He asked with concern and curiosity just as another explosion shook the building, sending debris from the ceiling to the floor. Both men watch in horror as a large piece of the ceiling crashing to the floor with in a few meters of them, causing them to jump.

Then Anakin turned back to Luke, walking up to him and grabbing both of Luke's arms. "I need to buy us some time to escape." Anakin paused. "Just get the younglings off of Corusant and don't worry about me." Anakin then turned and started towards the lift again.

"Father, come with us. I can't lose you again." Luke yelled after him and tried to follow him.

Anakin turned to look at his son as Luke caught up with him. "Luke, I have to do this or all will be lost." Anakin swallowed hard and then took a deep breath, putting his hands on his son's arms again as if to assure him everything will be ok. "Just promise me you will get the younglings to safety and get in touch with your mother and sister on Naboo." Anakin sighed, looking directly into his son's eyes. "And no matter what you hear…know that I am NOT turning to the Dark Side."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked with concern.

Anakin looked away and then looked directly back into Luke's eyes. "Please, Luke. Don't make this any more difficult than it is." He paused, looking away again. "I must at least pretend I am doing my master's bidding or he will know I've betrayed him."

"What!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you planning to do?"

"Just have faith in me, Luke." Anakin said as he released his grip on his son's arms, with Luke reaching out to him, and quickly made his way towards the lift. "We'll be together soon again. I promise." Anakin said as he entered the lift and pushed a button, closing the doors.

Luke dropped his hands to his sides and stood in momentary silence, not knowing what to do. _I can't lose my father again. But I have a duty to protect these younglings I hope you know what you're doing, Father._ He then sighed and turned back towards the ship, just as the building shook again, causing him to jump out the way just in time for more debris, slamming to the floor. Luke then ran to the transport and up the ramp. He passed all the younglings who were buckled into what seats were available and the rest huddled in a corner, comforting each other.

"Where are we going?" One female youngling with black hair asked him.

"To Tatooine." Luke answered her with a half smile. "We'll be safe there." _Well as long as the Hutts don't find out about us._ Luke then turned and headed for the cockpit where he powered up the ship, taking it out of the hanger while avoiding more falling debris. He then flew the ship high into the sky until he reached and exited the atmosphere, heading out into space. Surprisingly, he met no resistance. _I wonder why we didn't meet any resistance escaping the plant. Odd._

But then he also noticed a small Nubian cruiser also exiting the atmosphere and turned on the comm. _Maybe that's mother and Leia. _But then he turned the comm off again. He desperately wanted to know but didn't want to risk bringing attention to them both as they made their escape. _If the commwaves were being monitored, then we would be tracked and captured for sure._ So, instead, he continued to program his course for Tatooine and watched as the Nubian cruiser entered hyperspace just ahead of him going in the same direction he was heading. _It must be them. Naboo is near Tatooine._ Luke thought to himself with a smile.

-----------------------------------

_Utapau System_

Obi-Wan swam up to the surface after swimming into a cave off from the main lake in the center of the sink hole. He removed his breathing apparatus as he began to climb the stone wall and continued climbing until he noticed the two little seeker drones, that he had been trying to avoid, came out of the water with their searchlights scanning the cave.

Obi-Wan pressed himself against the stone wall just out of sight as the seekers continue their search for him. And one of the seekers started to enter the cave where Obi-Wan was hiding, causing him to press closer to the wall. But something caught the droids eye and it went the other way.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief and continued his assent into the caverns until he came to the landing platform where he'd killed General Grievous. He than ran to the waiting Starfighter that he had remembered seeing there and climbed into the one-man ship. After closing the canopy, he started the engines and took off into space.

Once he made it far enough away, he decided to send a coded signal to see if he could find any other survivors. He activated comlink, speaking into it. "Emergency Code Nine Thirteen. I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there?… anywhere …

Obi-Wan waited in momentary dread when his transmission was only greeted with a burst of static…But then to his surprise a fuzzy hologram appeared in front of him. He couldn't quite make it out who it was, so he tried to boost the signal.

"Kenobi…" He heard the hologram finally say in a jumbled voice.

Obi-Wan continued to work on the controls. "I've locked on. Repeat."

The fuzzy hologram finally came into focus before him. _Bail Organa. Thank the Force. _Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Master Kenobi?" Bail asked with relief.

"Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help." Obi-Wan told him.

Bail looked at Obi-Wan with concern. "We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates." Obi-wan nodded and accepted the coordinates.

A short time later, Obi-Wan docked his ship with Bail Organa's Starcruiser and climbed out of the cockpit. He was greeted by one of Senator Organa's men and was directed to a door off to the side that he was told leads to the main corridor. When he reached the door, it slid open, allowing Obi-Wan to step through. He was then greeted by Yoda and Bail Organa and they started to walk together down the hallway.

"You made it." Bail said with a smile and with as much enthusiasm as he could under the circumstances.

Yoda also had a sad smile on his face. "Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you it is."

Obi-Wan turned to Yoda with concern. "You were attacked by your Clones, also?"

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Yoda told him while looking up at the younger Jedi and walking along with his gimer stick.

Obi-Wan continued to look down at the little Jedi Master. "How many other Jedi managed to survive?"

This caused Yoda to stop walking and they all stopped to face one another. "Heard from no one, have we." Yoda said looking up at Obi-Wan with sadness in his eyes and in his spirit.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple." Bail interjected as they turned to look at Obi-Wan. "That's why I went looking for Yoda."

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping that perhaps Anakin hadn't followed the original history and turned to the dark side; or worse that he was dead, lying on the Temple floor somewhere. _Although, I'd almost rather know he died a Jedi, than know he'd turned to the Dark Side._

"Received a coded retreat message, we have. " Yoda answered him, bringing Obi-Wan out of his reverie.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over…" Bail explained to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of him and began stroking his beard with a concerned look on his face. "Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

Bail looked at him with shock. "It's too dangerous to return."

Yoda on the other hand looked up at Obi-Wan with understanding. "Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened." Obi-Wan responded. _Oh Anakin, Luke and Leia. I hope you're all ok._

"I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves…a little more knowledge might light our way." Yoda suggested looking at both men who nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan looked away with sadness and worry in his eyes. _Yes. Like whether or not Anakin still turned to the Dark Side. I can't lose him that way. He's like family._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Mustafar Main Control Center_

All the separatist were gathered at Mustafar, as they had been instructed by General Grievous, and awaiting information on their next move when a holographic image of Darth Sidous appeared in the center of the room.

Nute Gunray and the rest of the Separatist Coalition waited in anticipation as Nute Gunray addressed the dark lord. "The plan has gone as you had promised, My Lord."

Darth Sidious sneared under his dark hood. "You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives…he will take care of you." And then his hologram disappeared.

---------------------------------------

_On Route to Corusant_

An Alderaanean cruiser approached Corusant with Obi-Wan, Bail, Yoda, and two pilots sitting in the cockpit. One of the pilots turned to the passengers. "We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir. "

Everyone looked at each other with concern. "Send it through." Bail instructed.

"Yes, sir." The pilot said and then pushed some buttons until an image of Mas Amedda, Chairman of the Galactic Senate, appeared on the screen in front of them. "Senator Organa…the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress. "

Everyone looked at each other with suspicion written all over their faces. "Tell the Chancellor I will be there." Bail answered him.

"Very well." Mas Amedda answered. "He will be expecting you." And then his image disappeared from the screen.

Bail looked back at the Jedi sitting in the cockpit with concern. "It could be a trap."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of him and started stroking his beard. "No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

"If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be." Yoda added and everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to enter the atmosphere of the planet and headed for the Senate building. Once they landed senator and Jedi went their separate ways.

-----------------------------------

_Mustafar_

Anakin headed towards the surface of Mustafar in his Jedi fighter. He flew over various volcanoes and lava flows until he came to the mining complexes landing platform and set his Jedi fighter down. He opened the cockpit just as R2-D2 popped from his compartment on the ship with a happy beep.

Anakin climbed out of the ship and started towards the entrance of the complex with his dark cape flowing behind him. But then he noticed that R2 was following him and turned his head back to talk to the droid. "Artoo…stay with the ship."

R2 let out a sad little beep, but reluctantly followed Anakin's instructions, moving back toward the ship.

Anakin put his hood on and headed up the walkway to the main control center. He entered the doorway and then paused for a moment before continuing, taking a deep breath. _I can do this._ He then continued down the hall towards the main control center within the complex and appeared in the doorway, with little roller droids scattering as he approached, bringing the attention of the Separatist leaders to him.

Nute Gunray turned to him and smiled. "Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you."

Everyone in the room looked at Anakin in confusion as he raised his hand toward the control panel, and all the exits closed, trapping everyone inside. The confused Separatists looked around with bewilderment and then back at Anakin with puzzlement.

-----------------------------------------

_Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan and Yoda arrive at the Temple to see smoke still coming from the building. About a dozen cloned troopers were still standing guard at the entrance and the two Jedi quickly reacted, taking out their lightsabers and igniting them. They rush the cloned troopers and in a flash, left all of the Clone Troopers are dead on the floor. Yoda and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the carnage and then extinguished their lightsabers.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with concern and determination. "Dismantle the coded signal quickly, we must."

Obi-Wan nodded and then both entered the Temple.

-------------------------------------

_Senate Building_

The Chancellor stands up to the podium in the center of Senate arena to give his speech. Although, his head is covered with a dark hood. Mas Amedda stood to his right.

Bail Organa walked through the hallway of the Main Senate Chamber and entered the Senate Pod for Naboo and sat down next to Jar Jar, Captain Typho and two of Senator Amidala's handmaidens, one, of which, he had to do a double take because she looked so much like Senator Amidala. She was dressed in one of Senator Amidala's gowns and trying to act as much like her as possible. He looked over at her with puzzlement and then leaned towards Captain Typho. "Where is Senator Amidala?" He asked him.

Captain Typho looked over at Senator Organa with a start. "Why she's right here, Senator." He paused, giving him a look that told him not to pry further. "Do you get my meaning?"

Bail looked over at the handmaiden again. "Senator Organa, it's good to see you." The handmaiden answered him in the famous Amidala Senator voice.

Bail gave Captain Typho a confused look. _She must have fled the capital. _"Yes, I get your meaning." And then he turned his attention back to Palpatine's speech.

"…and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine was continuing when Bail leaned over to talk to Captain Typho and the handmaiden again.

"I was held up. What's happening?" Bail asked.

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate." Captain Typho answered him.

Bail looked at him with surprise. "That's not true!"

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon." The handmaiden answered him.

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do." Bail said as he got a look of despair on his face.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." Palpatine continued as applause filled the arena. "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." He said as more applause erupted from the crowd. "These have been trying times, but we have passed the test."

--------------------------------------------

_Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan and Yoda made their way through the temple and came across the bodies of some padawans and younglings. "Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan said while looking around with despair. _Oh Anakin. I hope you weren't a part of this._

"Definitely killed by clones, these padawans where." Yoda said as he surveyed the bodies.

"How could anyone be so heartless?" Obi-Wan replied while kneeling down next to some of the bodies to examine them. He then looked over at Yoda.

"Sith don't care about others, just themselves and power." Yoda answered him with sadness and then turned to Obi-Wan. "The coded signal deactivate we must or any survivors face the same fate they will." Yoda responded and then they headed off for the main computer room of the Temple.

--------------------------------------

_Mustafar_

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, causing the Separatists and the droids to panic. The droids at the controls and the droid guards grabbed their weapons in hopes of retaliating, but it was too late and they were cut down by Anakin's lightsaber before they could react.

Many of the Separatists scrambled to the doors and started banging on them in dire need to escape, while Nute and another Separatist hid under a table. Anakin continued to dismember all of the droids, swinging his lightsaber around like a madman until all of them were lying motionless on the floor. He then came to a complete stop and reached out with his senses, looking around the room.

Everything became silent as the Separatists by the doors stopping their banging to turn around to face their fate. All that could be heard in the room was the hum of Anakin's lightsaber as he continued to slowly walk around the room, using the Force to guide him.

Sensing that there was someone under the table, Anakin walked towards it and looked under it to see a frightened Nute Gunray and companion, with looks of terror on their faces. It took all his will power not to laugh at the sight of them. "Please, Lord Vader. What did we do to disappoint Lord Sidious? Why are you doing this to us?"

"You did nothing to disappoint Lord Sidious." Anakin answered him as coolly as possible. "He just wants you dead because you are of no use for him any more and have become a great threat to his new Empire."

Nute Gunray, who was pretty much in a kneeling position under the table already, looked at Anakin in shock and fear and then bent his head down to the floor with his arms out in front of him. His companion did the same. "Oh please, Lord Vader. Show us mercy."

_This is going to be fun toying with them for awhile._ Anakin thought to himself, trying to repress a smile. "We shall see, but that is not what my Master instructed me to do." Anakin said with what he hoped looked like an evil smirk, causing the two Separatists to shake with fear.

But then he sensed one of the Separatists trying to sneak up behind him. "If you want to live to see another day, I suggest that you back away from me." He then turned his head around and gave the Separatist, who was sneaking up on him, the evil eye. The Separatist's eyes became big as saucers and he lowered his hands from over his head, which held a piece of durasteel pipe. "Drop it." Anakin said while pointing his lightsaber at him and the Separatist complied, dropping the pipe to the floor. "Over there." He told him, motioning in the direction of the others with his lightsaber. The Separatist, almost tripping over himself, ran over to huddle with the others.

Anakin then looked at all of them as steely-eyed as he possibly could. "Don't anyone else try to become a hero, unless you all want to end up like your droids." He told them with authority. They all nervously shook their heads in agreement while Anakin smirked to himself behind his hood.

Anakin then tried to regain a straight face when he bent back down and looked under the table. "Now where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" Anakin paused, looking at them slyly. "Ah…yes. You were begging for your lives." He then stood back up and pointed his lightsaber at them. "Would you and your companion be so kind as to join me out here please." He commanded them.

Nute and his companion, with looks of fear on their faces, slowly moved out from under the table with their hands up, practically stumbling over one another.

"Over there with the rest of them." Anakin commanded and they quickly complied with their arms still up.

Anakin walked closer to them with his lightsaber still ignited when Nute Gunray stepped forward. "The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace ... we only want…"

"Quiet!" Anakin cut him off. "Move back with the others." He told him and Nute backed up against the wall with the others again. _Now that I've captured them, now what do I do with them?_ Anakin asked himself as he continued to pace back and forth in front of them like a caged animal, for effect, of course, to keep them all on edge, thinking he could kill them at any moment.

----------------------------------------

_Senate Building_

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger." Palpatine said with an evil grin on his face and the audience erupted into applause. "The war is over." He said as more applause came from the crowd. "The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning." Palpatine paused as the crowd erupted into an even louder and longer applause.

"Well, this is where we find out whether or not he intends to return the Republic back to being democracy." Bail whispered to his companions.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability," Palpatine continued. "…the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years."

There was a loud, sustaining roar from the Senate as Bail and the others sat dumbfounded at Palpatine's declaration.

Palpatine continued. "An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An empire ruled by the majority…Ruled by a new constitution…" He finishes as the crowd erupts into a wild applause.

"So this is how liberty dies," Bail said while looking around. "…with thunderous applause…" He then turned to the others. "We cannot let this happen." He said as he started to stand up but Captain Typho stopped him.

"Not now! There will be a time." Captain Typho said. "And I know Senator Amidala would agree."

-----------------------------------------

_Jedi Temple – Computer Room_

Obi-Wan and Yoda stood in the large computer area of the Main Control Center. Yoda looked on as Obi-Wan was working on the controls. Obi-Wan finished what he was doing and closed the door to the control box. "I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." He told Yoda.

Yoda looked back at him. "Good…For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry…" Yoda instructed him, heading for the exit.

But as they passed through the security room, Obi-Wan got this overwhelming urge to find out what really happened. _Did Anakin turn to the Dark Side like Luke and Leia said he would._ "Wait, Master." Obi-Wan said as Yoda paused and turned to look at him. "There is something I must know…"

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warned him with concern and sadness on his face.

Obi-Wan looked back at Yoda with concern. "I must know the truth, Master."

Obi-Wan moved a panel and flipped some switches. A hologram of younglings and padawans being attacked and slaughtered by clones come up on the screen, causing both Jedi to react with mortification. Obi-Wan then tried forwarding the images to find any sign of Anakin and then paused. "That's odd." He said looking at Yoda. "Some of the images have been erased."

Yoda looked at him with surprised. "Hiding their crimes someone is perhaps." Yoda contemplated.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan responded and then continued to forward through the images, trying to find any glimpse of Anakin. And then he found one, one he hoped he'd never find. "It can't be…" He swallowed hard, shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be…" Obi-Wan said with despair as they both looked at an image of Anakin and Darth Sidious.

They watch in horror as the security image showed Anakin surveying the carnage, as Darth Sidious, in dark robes, entered the room. Anakin, upon seeing his master enter the room, kneeled and bowed his head in front of him. "The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious." Anakin told the Sith Lord.

Darth Sidious looked down at his apprentice. "Good…good…" He said as Anakin looked up at him. "You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?"

"Yes, My Master." Anakin answered him, bowing his head again.

"Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire." Sidious instructed him.

Anakin rose to his feet. "Yes, Master. I will go to Mustafar and take care of the Separatists as you instructed." He told him as he headed for the door.

Obi-Wan continued to watch in horror and tears started to form in his eyes. "I can't watch any more." He told Yoda as he switched off the hologram. _Anakin, what have you done?_

They both stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity until Yoda finally spoke. "Destroy the Sith, we must."

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda with grief. "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." Yoda answered him.

"He is like my brother...I cannot do it." Obi-Wan said as he choked on his own words.

Yoda started towards the door, walking along with his gimer stick and then turned back to look at Obi-Wan with sadness in his eyes. "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is…Consumed by Darth Vader."

"How could it have come to this? Especially after we were all warned about Palpatine by Luke and Leia?"

"To question, no time there is." Yoda answered him. "To Mustafar you must go."

"I can't do it, Master Yoda. I just can't." Obi-Wan told him.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, you know you must. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you." Yoda said as he continued out of the room.

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said with a bow. _Oh Anakin. I've failed you again._ He thought to himself while rubbing his right hand over his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Senate Building – Palpatine's Office_

Palpatine was sitting at his desk congratulating himself on a job well done when the holographic image of Anakin appeared before him with his dark hood covering his face. "The Separatists are taken care of, My Master." Anakin told him, trying to put up a mental shield to prevent Palpatine from suspecting his disloyalty. _Well…in a matter of speaking._

Darth Sidious got an evil grin on his face. "It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader."

"Thank you, My Master." Anakin answered with a bow.

------------------------------------

Anakin, on his end of the conversation, was still standing in the control room on Mustafar as they continued their transmission. He was looking at the hologram of Darth Sidious as Sidious continued to speak. "Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately."

"Very good, My Lord." He responded and then the image of Sidious was gone. _Whew. _Anakin sighed. _I don't now how much longer I can keep up this charade._

Just then, the counsel in front of Anakin started to beep, alerting him to an approaching ship. Anakin recognized the type of ship immediately. _A Jedi fighter. Thank the Force. It must be Obi-Wan. _Anakin thought to himself as ran out to meet the Jedi fighter on the landing platform.

Obi-Wan flew the ship towards the landing platform and started to touch down. He looked in awe as he noticed Anakin approaching his ship with his hood down and a smile on his face. "What the…?" _He's a Sith and he's happy to see me? I'll have to be careful._

Obi-Wan set the ship down, causing Anakin's cape to flap in the breeze the engines were creating. Obi-Wan then cautiously opened the canopy and climbed out of the fighter, never taking his eyes off of Anakin with a look of suspicion on his face. When he saw Anakin approaching him, he immediately unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, causing Anakin to jump back and put his hands up as if he was trying protect himself. He then gave Obi-Wan a look of disbelief and shock. "Obi-Wan! What are you doing?" He asked him.

"The question is, Anakin. What are you doing?" Obi-Wan said as he put himself in a defensive stance, holding his lightsaber in front of him.

Anakin gave him a guilty look, still holding his hands up in front of him as they started circling each other. "I see you found the security hologram. I can explain."

"Explain what, Anakin? Why you felt it justified to kill younglings." He looked at him with so much hurt and disbelief. "How could you, Anakin! They were your family!"

_Oh blast! He thinks I've really turned. _"I didn't kill any younglings, Obi-Wan. Did you actually see me killing them on the security holograms?"

Obi-Wan straightened up and lowered his lightsaber a bit. "Well…no." He paused as he thought a moment. "But there were a lot of images deleted. How do I know that you didn't kill them and then deleted the images to cover your tracks?" He said as he raised his lightsaber again and started circling again.

"Obi-Wan…think about it. If I had killed any of them, wouldn't some of them been killed by a lightsaber. Did you find any killed by a lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan stopped again. "No. Actually, come to think of it, Yoda and I found none that were killed that way." He blinked. _What the blazes is he up to?_

"Obi-Wan…Look. Luke and I rescued about 35 of the younglings and padawans and Luke is taking them to Tatooine as we speak. I had to delete the security holos so Sidious wouldn't know about it, so I could buy time for them to escape and be able to stay hidden. If Sidious thinks they're all dead, he won't be looking for them."

Obi-Wan stood up straight and looked at Anakin with puzzlement. "You mean to tell me that you are playing Palpatine because you are trying help Jedi to escape?"

"Yes. Also, so Padme and Leia could get away too." Anakin answered him.

Obi-Wan looked at him suspiciously and started circling again. "How do I know this isn't a trick of some kind? Why are you here? What did you do with Separatist leaders? Did you kill them when they were defenseless?

"No. I didn't." Anakin told him. "Come on. I'll show you if you don't believe me." He said as he motioned his right hand towards the main control center.

Obi-Wan stopped and stared at Anakin. _I want to believe him. He certainly isn't acting very much like a Sith._ "Ok." He finally said, lowering his lightsaber a bit. "Show me."

Anakin nodded. "This way." He said as both men headed back into the main control room, stepping over the droids that Anakin had destroyed as they entered. He then walked over to a security counsel and pushed a button. An image of all the Separatist Leaders locked in a small room with scared looks on their faces, came up on the screen. Anakin turned to look Obi-Wan in the eye. "Do they look dead, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said as he pointed to the screen with his right hand.

Obi-Wan looked at the screen and then back at Anakin with disbelief. "No." _He didn't turn He couldn't have.. _He thought to himself as a smile came onto his face and he extinguished his lightsaber. He threw his arms around Anakin, pulling him close in a brotherly hug. "Anakin, thank the Force. When Yoda and I found that security holo, we both thought the worst."

Anakin patted Obi-Wan on the back, returning the embrace, and then they backed out of their hug. Both men smiled at each other. "Thank you, Master. It's nice to know you care." He said as they both laughed. "You know I'm really glad you found my clue on where to find me because I really have no idea what to do with the Viceroy and his entourage here." He said pointing at the screen again.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan said looking at him with surprise.

"Think about it, Obi-Wan. Sidious wants them dead, so we can't just turn them over to the Empire for a trial; and we can't just let them go either."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan said as he crossed his arms in front of him and started stroking his beard with his right hand. "You have a point. We'll have to think about this one."

-----------------------------------

_Chancellor's Office_

Yoda entered the Chancellor's office and, using the Force, he threw the two red guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious to the floor. Darth Sidious turned with surprise at the intrusion and turned his chair towards Yoda. Mas Amedda is standing behind Sidious's desk, watching with awe.

Yoda glared at Sidious and took a defensive stance, holding his gimer stick in front of him with both hands on top of it. "I hear a new apprentice, you have. Emperor," He paused. "…or should I call you Darth Sidious."

"Master Yoda, you survived." Sidious said with a smarmy voice.

Yoda raised an eyebrow. "Surprised?"

Darth Sidious sneered. "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side." He said as he raised his arms, sending Force lightening towards Yoda, surrounding him with it. The Force lightening caused Yoda to be thrown across the room until he hit a far wall and slid down it in a crumpled heap. Darth Sidious started to chuckle.

Mas Amedda was leaving the room as Palpatine approached a stunned Yoda. "I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. At last, the Jedi are no more."

Yoda started to stir and slowly got to his feet. He looked back at Sidious with determination. "Not if anything I have to say about it, Lord Sidious." Yoda said as he used the Force to throw a surprised Darth Sidious back across the room knocking him head over heels across his desk on to his chair, causing it to tip over. Darth Sidious sat on the floor in a heap as Yoda continued. "At an end your rule is and not short enough it was, I must say."

Darth Sidious gets to his feet and flies through the air, cape flapping behind him as he headed toward the exit." Although at the last second, Yoda flew in front of him in the doorway and stopped the Dark Lord from escaping. "If so powerful you are, why leave?" He said as he ignited his green lightsaber.

Darth Sidious growled at him. "You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us." He said as he ignited his crimson lightsaber.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force." Yoda responded to him as their lightsabers clashed together, and their battle became extremely fast and furious as they spun around each other, striking with their sabers at every opportunity.

They continue fighting as Palpatine made his way to the vast senate chamber where he got into the Chancellor's Podium. It started to rise up into the Arena as Yoda made a giant leap onto the pod as well. Their lightsaber fight intensified as a result of their confined space.

Yoda continues the ferocious assault on Palpatine, which almost caused him to fall over the edge of the pod that was now high up in the air. The Dark Lord dropped his lightsaber, but recovered with as he sent Force lightening towards Yoda, but this time Yoda deflected Sidious' assaults with this hands with the help of the Force. This caused the Force lightening to arc back onto the Sidious, making Yoda believe that perhaps the fight with the Dark Lord is at its end. "Destroy you I will, just as Master Kenobi, your apprentice will destroy." Yoda told him.

But then Palpatine managed to escape Yoda's attack and sent an attack of his own back at Yoda, causing him to jump to a lower Senate Pod. Sidious reached out with one hand, causing a Senate pod to come detached from its mooring and head straight towards the Podium. He then used the Force to hurl the pod at Yoda, who ducked just in time and jumped from one flying pod to another.

Yoda leaped away from the pods and then he, too, used the Force to hold one of the pods that had been sent flying at him suspended in air. He then started to spin the pod until he hurled it back at Palpatine, who leaped out of the away at the last moment.

Yoda followed him by leaping after him, but Palpatine quickly turned and aimed full Force lightening bolts directly at the little green Jedi. It caught him in mid-air and threw him back hard against the Podium, causing him to drop his lightsaber. Yoda then blocked the Force lightning again and then turned it back on Palpatine, throwing him backwards off the podium.

Palpatine then manages to knock Yoda off the Podium, who falls several hundred feet to the bottom of the Podium, losing his cape on the way down and crashing to the floor, rolling to a complete stop. Yoda groaned in pain as he lost consciousness.

Sidious tried to maneuver a pod to search for any sign of Yoda, but Yoda had already regained consciousness and was now squishing his way through a mass of wires in a small chute. He stopped and took out his comlink. "Hurry. Careful timing we will need."

Bail Organa, who was waiting in his speeder outside, responded. "There aren't many troops on this side. Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."

Back in the Senate Arena, several cloned troops in a pod floated up to where Mas Amedda and Palpatine were waiting in the central podium. "There is no sign of his body, sir." The clone commander told them.

"Then he is not dead." Mas Amedda told them.

"Double your search." Palpatine commanded.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." The cloned commander said.

Palpatine turned to Mas Amedda. "Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff."

"Yes, Master." Mas Amedda answered him as he bowed.

Palpatine paused like he was trying to reach out into the Force. "I sense that something is not right with Lord Vader."

----------------------------------------------

Bail Organa was cruising along in his red, open cockpit speeder. He flew along next to the huge Senate Building, homing in on Yoda's beacon signal. He slowed and moved closer as Yoda's signal became stronger. Suddenly, he saw Yoda fall out down from the building, landing into the passenger seat of the speeder and then Bail gunned it, heading away from the Senate Building at lightening speed.

Yoda straightened himself out and turned to Bail. "Into exile I must go. Failed, I have." Yoda said as they flew off into the city.

-------------------------------------------

_Mustafar_

"You know…" Anakin said with a devilish grin on his face. "We could just take them to Tatooine with us and turn them over to the Hutts. I'm sure they would just LOVE to get their hands on them." He said with his arms crossed in front of him.

Obi-Wan looked at him with shock. "Anakin! You wouldn't."

Anakin laughed. "No, I wouldn't." He grinned at Obi-Wan. "But I'd like to."

"I'm sure you would." Obi-Wan answered with a laugh. "But maybe you have something. And that's what we should do for now."

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan with a start. "You mean turn them over the Hutts?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with disbelief at his naivety. "NO. Take them to Tatooine with us until we figure out what to do with them."

Anakin laughed. "I know. I just wanted to get a rise out of you."

"Oh, Anakin." He grinned at his former padawan. "You never change." And both men laughed, enjoying the camaraderie between each other.

But then Anakin became serious all of the sudden, like he was sensing something in the Force. Obi-Wan, of course, noticed Anakin's sudden change in mood and looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Anakin looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "Palpatine is coming."

"What!" Obi-Wan looked at him with shock. "What do you mean he's coming?"

"He's coming here." Anakin said with shock, but looking up at the ceiling like he's trying to see something that's not there. "I sense it." He then looked directly at Obi-Wan. "We can't let him find us here with the Separatists still alive. I told him they were taken care of."

"You're right." Obi-Wan responded and folded his arms in front of him. "Do you have a plan?"

Anakin got a smile on his face. "How good of an actor are you?" He asked his former Master.

Obi-Wan got a confused on his face. "What?"

Anakin grinned and then paused, swallowing hard. He then looked away and then back at Obi-Wan with seriousness in his voice. "We have to convince him that you killed me or we killed each other or he'll keep hunting us."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with awe, unfolding his arms and dropping to his side, thinking about what Anakin had just said. "You're right. What do you have in mind?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Anakin started walking across the control room. "Come on." He motioned to Obi-Wan to follow him.

"What are we doing?" Obi-Wan asked him as he followed him, practically running to catch up with him until they were walking side-by-side down the hallway. "Are you going to let me in on this brilliant plan of yours?"

Anakin stopped in front of a door and turned to Obi-Wan, pulling his hood up over his head and unhooking his lightsaber from his belt. "The Separatists still think I'm Lord Vader and are terrified that I'm going to kill them. So…we use that to our advantage and move them to their ship, locking them in a room somewhere."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of him. "And?"

"And..." Anakin continued. "We erase all the security holos here and replace them with our own."

"With us fighting, right?" Obi-Wan finished.

"Right." Anakin said as he smiled from underneath his hood and then turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan said reaching out for Anakin's arm with his right hand. Anakin then turned back to face him as Obi-Wan returned his arm to where it was, crossed in front of him. "If you're suppose to be Lord Vader, then who am I?" Obi-Wan asked him out of curiosity.

Anakin paused in thought and then grinned back at his former master. "Why you're MY apprentice and you can to call ME Master."

"WHAT!" Obi-Wan said in shock as he started to uncrossed his arms and Anakin started to laugh. Obi-Wan then crossed his arms in front of himself again and glared mockingly at Anakin. "Oh…you think that's funny."

"Yes. I think so. It's about time you find out who's really boss around here." Anakin told him as he continued to laugh.

"Oh really." Obi-Wan said and then he started to laugh with Anakin. But then Obi-Wan stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face as a thought occurred to him. "Wait! How can a Sith apprentice have an apprentice?"

Anakin stopped laughing and then also became serious. "You're right." He paused in thought and then shrugged. "I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along, you know. Do you have a better idea?"

"How about I'm just your friend." Obi-Wan suggested mockingly.

"Sith don't have friends." Anakin retorted, now crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well…nobody's perfect." Obi-Wan replied with a sheepish grin.

"How about you're my servant?" Anakin suggested with a grin.

"You're servant? I think that's worse than being your apprentice." Obi-Wan came back as both men started to chuckle. "Oh…alright, Anakin. I'm you're servant. I certainly can't think of a better reason for me to be here."

"Good. And that's Master to you." Anakin replied with a snicker as he turned back towards the door.

"Don't push it." Obi-Wan came back as they both laughed. "But what are you going to call me?"

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan and paused in thought again. "How about I just call you…General Kay?"

Obi-Wan thought about it while stoking his beard. "Sounds good to me. Ok…Let's do this." He said as he also raised his hood over his head and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. He then nodded to Anakin who punched in the code to open the door. Both men ignited their lightsabers and entering the room.

A collective gasp came from all of the Separatist Leaders as the two hooded Jedi entered the room and Nute Gunray nervously stepped forward. "Lord Vader, what are you going to do with us?"

"Viceroy, this is General Kay and we are going to take you to another planet until I decide what to do with you." Anakin replied in the most evil tone he could muster. "My Master wants you dead, but I think you might become very useful to me when I decide to overthrow him." All the Separatist Leaders looked at each other, mumbling to each other, as Anakin continued. "But…don't think I won't change my mind and kill you anyway."

Obi-Wan was trying to suppress a snicker as he watched all the Separatist Leaders gasp again and huddle together in fear. _Anakin is having WAY too much fun with this._ He thought to himself.

"General Kay." Anakin addressed Obi-Wan and then turned to him. "Will you please help me escort these gentlemen to their ship?"

Obi-Wan bowed to Anakin. "With pleasure, Lord Vader." Obi-Wan responded as he turned to the Separatist Leaders. "This way." He commanded them as he motioned them to move towards the door with his lightsaber.

"And don't try anything." Anakin added as all the Separatists filed out into the hallway in front of them and started down the hallway to the exit. Both Jedi smiled at each other from under their hoods.

When they reached the Separatist's ship, Anakin walked over to Nute Gunray and grabbed him by the arm, practically dragging him to the ramp. "Now…Viceroy. The code to open the ramp, please." Anakin told him as he glared into his eyes.

Nute looked back at him with fear. "Nute 359.", the Viceroy said and then the ramp started to lower.

"Good." Anakin sneered. "I knew we could get along." He told him and then led him up the ramp as soon as it came to rest on the ground. He was still gripping Nute's arm and holding his lightsaber in his right hand. Once inside Anakin stopped and turned to Nute again. "Now where's the brig?" He asked him coldly.

"Um…um…On Level 3 up, My Lord." Nute answered him with fear in his eyes.

Anakin then turned back towards the entrance and shouted to Obi-Wan. "General Kay!" Obi-Wan came to the bottom of the ramp and looked up at Anakin and Nute. "Bring the rest of the prisoners and take them to the brig. The Viceroy, here, says it's on Level 3." He then turned back to Nute. "And if he's lying…you know what to do."

"I-I'm not lying, my Lord. I swear." Nute interjected but Anakin ignored him, keeping his gaze on Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Obi-Wan responded and bowed. He then turned to the other Separatist Leaders. "You heard him, now move!" Obi-Wan commanded and they all came up the ramp with Obi-Wan right behind them. After they had all passed Anakin and Nute Gunray, Obi-Wan stopped in front of Anakin. "Anything else, my Lord?"

Anakin pushed Nute towards the others. "Go with them." He commanded Nute and the viceroy joined the others in a huddle. Anakin then turned to Obi-Wan and whispered to him. "Once you have them locked in the brig, come back down here and we'll put the rest of our plan in motion. I'm going to go start deleting security holos."

Obi-Wan bowed to Anakin. "Yes, my Lord." He answered him with a smile and then turned back to the prisoners. "Ok, you Separatist scum. Let's go!" Obi-Wan said as he led them down the hallway to the turbo lift.

Anakin smiled and shook his head. _I think Obi-Wan is starting to enjoy this WAY too much._ He then proceeded down the ramp and went over to where R2 was waiting by his Jedi fighter. "Come on, R2. I need you. This will go faster if I have you're help."

R2 gave an excited beep and followed Anakin into the complex.

------------------------------------

_Emperor's Shuttle_

Emperor Palpatine was sitting in his shuttle trying to reach out to Lord Vader, but only ran into mental shields when he tried touching Anakin's mind. _How dare he shield me from his mind. What are you up to my young apprentice? _He thought to himself and then turned to look at the pilot. "How much longer until we reach Mustafar, Captain?"

The captain turned around. "Less than two hours, Sir."

"Good." Palpatine answered. _And I better find Lord Vader doing what I asked him to do or he's going to pay dearly for disobeying me._

----------------------------------

_Mustafar_

Obi-Wan, with his hood now down, re-entered the control center and saw Anakin, who also had his hood down, sitting at the security counsel and R2 plugged into the side of it. "Were you able to delete all the security holos you don't want Palpatine to see?"

Anakin turned to look up at Obi-Wan just as his former master came up behind him and put his right hand on the back of Anakin's chair. "Yes. With R2's help, it took a lot less time than at the Jedi Temple." He said as he turned back to finish what he was doing.

"Good." Obi-Wan responded while smiling and then became serious. "But, Anakin, I've been meaning to ask you. If you deleted all the security holos at the Temple, then why didn't you disable the code warning message that said that 'The war is over. Return to the Temple?'"

Anakin turned around again and gave Obi-Wan a guilty look. "Sorry Obi-Wan. Luke and I picked up that message on the way to the Temple and I meant to disable it, but then Palpatine showed up."

Obi-Wan put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's ok, Anakin. I recalibrated it to warn all surviving Jedi to stay away. So it's not a problem now. I was just curious."

Anakin sighed in relief. "That's a relief. Thank you, Obi-Wan." He told him as he continued to set up the security holos for the next phase of the plan.

"Well, let's just hope that Palpatine doesn't show up before we finish what we're doing." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know." Anakin said as he stood up and then turned to R2. "Thank you R2 for your help. Now go get on the Separatist's ship and wait for us." R2 unhooked himself from the computer counsel and gave an affirmative beep. He then happily wheeled himself towards the exit. Anakin then turned to Obi-Wan. "Ready for Phase 2?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Ready whenever you are."

"Ok. Let's get started." Anakin responded with a smile.

---------------------------------------

_Aldraanean Star Cruiser_

"Obi-Wan, this is emergency code nine thirteen. Read me do you?" Yoda said as he tried to broadcast but static was his only reply. "Obi-Wan, read us do you?" Yoda tried again but there was still static as Yoda's eyes started to fill with sadness.

"Perhaps he's still in a confrontation with Anakin Skywalker." Bail Organa suggested.

"Perhaps." Yoda answered and then turned to look at Bail. "Or failed he has, as I have."

But then a garbled image appeared on the holocom. "Master Yoda." Came a garbled female voice.

Yoda turned back towards the holocom. "Master Yoda, this is." He responded while the pilots tried to boost the signal.

"Master Yoda." The image of Leia finally appeared on the screen. "This is Leia. Senator Amidala and I just intercepted your message. It's good to see that you're alive."

"Also, glad to see you I am; and that Senator Amidala safe she is." Yoda responded. "With you Luke is?"

"No, he went with Anakin Skywalker to the Temple to rescue as many Jedi as they could." Leia responded. "We were all supposed to meet on Naboo."

"Impossible that is. Saw Anakin Skywalker as Sith apprentice to Palpatine, we did." Yoda responded. "Obi-Wan gone to face him he has. If Anakin Skywalker knows to Naboo you go, then go you should not."

Leia looked at him in horror and got a vacant look in her eyes. "That's impossible. He assured us that he wouldn't turn to the Dark Side again…" She said as she trailed off and looked away with tears starting to fill her eyes.

Yoda looked at her with shock. "This you knew, Leia? And tell the Council, you did not?"

Tears started forming in her eyes as she looked back at the screen. "Yes, we knew. But we decided to talk with him in private about it."

"Leia?" Padme's worried voice was heard from behind her and then her image appeared next to Leia as she sat down next to her. "Did I just hear you say that Anakin has turned to the Dark Side?" She asked as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "It's happening anyway, isn't it?" Padme said with fear evident in her voice as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

Leia turned to meet her mother's eyes and put her arms around her to comfort her as Padme laid her head on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure they're mistaken, Mother."

"Mother?" Yoda and Bail responded in unison as both sets of eyes rested on Padme's very swollen belly.

Leia looked back up at the screen in shock at her slip and got a guilty look on her face. _There's no hiding it now._ It was then that she also noticed the image of her adoptive father, Bail Organa, who was now sitting next to Yoda. This gave her a start and, not taking her eyes off of Bail, she answered their question. "Yes, I suppose there's no denying it at this point." Leia sighed and then continued. "Luke and I are Senator Amidala's children." She finally said while looking away.

"Hmm. Young Skywalker's children too, I sense." Yoda responded. "Now understand why wanted to talk to him in private, you did."

Padme looked into the screen with tear-filled eyes. "Master Yoda. Are you absolutely sure?" The tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. "Please…tell me there's some hope that he hasn't turned. I love Anakin with all my being. I-I can't live without him."

Yoda and Bail both swallowed hard and felt Padme's pain as Leia continued to comfort her mother. "I'm sorry, Senator Amidala. No mistake there is. Saw security holo myself I did. Bowed to Palpatine and called him master he did." Yoda answered her with a heavy heart.

Padme burst in to tears and wept on Leia's shoulder as tears also started to come down Leia's cheeks. "Shh. Mother." She said, trying to comfort her mother as well as herself." _And what happened to Luke? _Leia thought to herself. _Father wouldn't have killed him. He couldn't have. _She continued to cry, pulling her mother closer and as they continued to cry on each other's shoulders.

"Sorry to tell you this, I am." Yoda said. "But to Naboo, you should not go."

Leia and Padme looked at the screen with tears still flowing down their cheeks. "Then where should we go then?" Leia asked.

"Oh Anakin…Why?" Padme said as she wept even more. And then, in an instant, she started to clutch her belly in pain. "Owww." She said as she bent over, pain clearly evident across her face.

Everyone looked on in shock. "Is she going into labor?" Bail asked.

Leia looked down at her mother who was now rubbing both hands across her stomach. "Mother, are you alright?" She asked her.

"Owww." Padme said in pain as she clutched at her belly again. "I think it's time." She said as she looked up at her daughter.

"The Polis Massa Medical Center, nearby it is." Yoda responded with concern. "Meet you there we will."

Leia looked back at the screen and shook her head. "Yes. We will meet you there."

Padme continued to cry as she continued to hold her belly and stroking it to try to ease the pain. _Anakin, I can't live without you._ _Why? Why did you do it? _She said to herself as she continued to weep in Leia's embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Tatooine_

Luke arrived on Tatooine with no incident and decided it would be best to land the Jedi transport not far from his old home, setting it down in the shade of the rocks near the Dune Sea.

As soon as he touched down, he immediate turned on the holocom deciding that it was safe, now that they were far away from Coruscant, to try to send a coded message to his sister and mother to find out if they made it to Naboo alright.

He tuned holocom in the direction of Naboo and commenced sending the transmission. "Leia, this Luke. Can you read me?" All that met him was a blast of static. Concerned but undiscouraged, he tried again. "Leia, please come in. This is Luke." But he was still met with static…which then began to worry him. _I would think they could answer if they could._

Luke sat back in the pilot's chair and brought his right hand up to his chin in thought. _Perhaps they had to make a stop somewhere else. I'll widen the field._ He said to himself as he widened the field of his transmission and then tried again. "Leia, this is Luke. Please come in." Again more static…and he was starting to lose hope of them escaping capture when he heard the garbled voice of someone familiar. Luke sat back up straight in his seat.

"Master Luke?" Came a garbled voice and image of a very familiar looking gold droid. Luke boosted the signal. "Master Luke, is that you?"

"3PO!" Luke said with excitement. "Oh, thank the Force. Is Leia there?" Where are you? I couldn't reach you on Naboo."

"Oh dear." 3PO responded and a feeling of dread came over Luke with the all familiar tone from 3PO that usually meant trouble. "Mistress Padme was starting to feel very ill, and we had to stop at the Polis Massa Medical Center."

Luke looked at 3PO with shock and concern. "Ill? Is she alright? What's going on?"

3PO tilted his head to the side. "I'm afraid I don't understand all the specifics, Sir. I'm only trained in protocol and not very good at understanding these type of things. But she seemed to be experiencing a great amount of pain."

Luke became worried and then sighed, knowing he wouldn't get much more than that out of the droid. "Well, is my sister, Leia, there? Can I to talk with her."

"No, Sir. I mean she's not on the ship. Mistress Leia went with Mistress Padme into the Medical Center." 3PO responded.

Luke was now beginning to become a little annoyed with the droid as his patience started to wear thin with worry. "Well, can you get her, please? I REALLY need to talk to her."

3PO nodded in compliance. "Yes, Sir. I will get her right away."

"Thank you, 3PO." Luke said and then paused in thought. "Wait! Transfer this call to the medical center so she doesn't have to come all the way out to the ship."

3PO bowed. "Ok. I will do that, Sir."

"Thank you 3PO…and hurry." Luke said impatiently.

-------------------------------------------

_Polis Massa-Medical Center_

Within the medical center, the Polis medical droids were examining Padme within a glass domed operating room. Yoda, Bail and Leia looked on, nervously waiting for them to conclude their assessment of her condition and report it to them.

It was very clear to all of them that Padme was starting into the early stages of labor; but they were afraid that the news of her beloved Anakin turning to the Dark Side had brought it on earlier than it should. This thought troubled them all deeply; and they, especially Leia, were hoping that history wouldn't repeat itself.

Upon finishing its examination, the medical droid came out of the operating room with a solemn air about him, a trait most often found in medical droids to give them more of a human feel when they were about to deliver sad news. The medical droid paused in front of them. "Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Leia said as she put her right hand up to cover her mouth and tears started coming down her face.

The medical droid looked at Leia. "We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Yoda looked up at Leia and then turned back to the medical droid. "Save them, we must. They are our last hope."

Leia, without even thinking, moved over to Bail and leaned up against his chest, putting her arms around him for comfort like she had done as a little girl. Of course, Bail didn't understand the significance of this. But after hearing her story of traveling into the past and finding out that Padme was Leia's mother, he could only feel her pain and felt the paternal urge to try to comfort her. He put his arms around her and allowed her to continued to cry on his shoulder.

But then the doors to the medical center opened and they heard the click, clacking of 3PO's feet as he approached them. "Mistress Leia?"

They all turned to face the protocol droid and Leia took herself out of her adoptive father's embrace and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yes, what is it, 3PO?" She asked him, trying to regain some composure and hold back the tears of grief.

"Mistress Leia, Master Luke just called and requested that I transfer his signal here to the medical center." 3PO told her as a smile came across her face. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Luke? He's ok?" Leia finally said.

"Yes, Misteress. And he seems very worried about you and Mistress Padme." 3PO responded.

"Thank you, 3PO." She said as she turned to the medical droid. "Where is the comm station?

"Across the hall, madam." The droid answered her.

"Thank you. She said as she ran out of the room and across the hall to the comm station and shut the door for privacy. She quickly ran over to the counsel and flipped a switch, causing the image of her brother to appear on the screen. "Oh, Luke. You're ok. We were so worried about you after we heard what happened with father from Master Yoda."

Worry came across Luke's face as he saw the tears in Leia's eyes and at the words she expressed about their father. "Leia, what's going on? Is Mother ok? And what happened to Father?"

Leia broke down into tears and collapsed into the chair at the counsel. But then she finally regained her composure again, so she could answer her brother's question. "Luke…Mother is dying." Luke gasped and tears started filling his eyes as well. "Master Yoda said he saw father kneeling before Palpatine and calling him Master. Oh Luke, he's turned to the Dark Side anyway…and…and…Mother's going to die because of it. It devastated her and now the medical droids are saying that she's lost the will to live." She started weeping again, then looked up at her brother again who had a look of disbelief on his face and was utterly speechless. "Luke, we've failed. Why did we even try to attempt this? I think we've just made things worse because we now haven't even heard from Obi-Wan. Master Yoda said he went to face our father, Luke. He could be dead too now because of us." She finished as she started to breakdown into tears again, covering her face with her hands.

Luke couldn't believe his ears. _How could this be? He promised us he wouldn't turn again. _But then he remembered what his father had told him before running off to buy them some time to escape. _"No matter what you hear…know that I am NOT turning to the Dark Side."_ Luke then started to perk up a bit at the memory with a small glimmer of hope forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes to reach out into the Force, trying to sense his father and still sensed an intense light coming form his aura. A smile came across his face and then he looked back at his sister. "He didn't turn, Leia."

Leia looked up at Luke abruptly. "What do you mean?"

"I sense it." He paused. "Through the Force. Father and I both saved some younglings and padawans; and, when we reached the hanger in the Jedi Temple, father ran off to try to buy us some time to escape. He didn't tell me exactly what he was up to, but before he left he told me, 'No matter what you hear…know that I am NOT turning to the Dark Side.'" He paused again and sighed, looking at his sister's now hopeful face. "You see. This is some kind of ruse. It has to be!" Luke tried to assure her.

"But Luke. Master Yoda seemed so certain and he's a such great and powerful Jedi master. You would think he would know these things." Leia challenged.

"But Leia, Father is very strong in the Force too." Luke paused. "If Master Yoda was fooled, then perhaps he's succeeding at fooling Palpatine as well." Luke continued to smile at his sister. "Whatever he's up to must be working, but I don't think he counted on this happening."

Leia looked at him with shock and then Luke heard another beep coming from his comm station.

"Leia, I'm getting another call coming in. Maybe it's Father. Stand by."

Leia watched eagerly, as the screen temporarily went blank, while Luke answered the other comm call.

--------------------------------------

_Tatooine_

"This is Luke." Luke responded as the images of Obi-Wan and Anakin came on the screen. "Oh thank the Force!" Luke let out a sigh of relief. "Father! Obi-Wan! You're both alright! What's going on?"

"What's the matter, Luke?" Anakin said. "You look upset about something."

Anakin listened as Luke explained the situation that Leia had revealed to him about Master Yoda believing that he had turned to the Dark Side and that his beloved wife was laying on an operating room in the Polis Massa Medical Center, possibly dying. That she believed him to be lost to her and was dying because she lost the will to live. Tears instantly came to his eyes as he began to panic. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way." He finally managed to say as both Luke and Obi-Wan looked on with concern. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't lose her. My plan was only suppose to fool Palpatine."

"But, Father, you couldn't have foreseen everything that would happen as the result of your plan." Luke tried to assure him.

Obi-Wan put his left arm around his former padawan. "Luke's right. There's no way you could have known this would happen."

"But I should have known." Anakin said as he looked at Obi-Wan with anguish. "And she could die because of my thoughtlessness."

"All hope isn't lost yet, Father." Luke tried to assure him. "I have Leia standing by. She can tell Mother otherwise. I already told Leia what you had told me before we parted, so she already knows that it was all just a charade. She can assure Mother of that also."

Anakin looked up at his son with a glint of hope his tear-filled eyes. "Yes, go. Tell her and tell her we'll be there as fast as we can."

"I will Father." Luke said and then they ended their transmission. _Poor Father…What anguish he must be going through. _He then immediate turned his attention back to his sister's call, pushing the button to get her back.

----------------------------------------------

_Polis Massa Medical Center_

Leia was sitting at the comm station with her head in her hands, covering her eyes. She was anxiously waiting to hear if the comm call Luke had received was, in fact, from their father; and this was all just a farce to fool the Emperor as Luke seemed to sense. She wanted to believe him and knew Luke had established a bond with their father. But hope started to drain from her the longer she waited. She looked again at the screen, hoping that she would hear back from him soon before it was too late and their mother died of a broken heart again.

Then the image of her brother appeared on the screen again, which caused her to sit up and anxiously wait what he had to say.

"Leia?" He said with a hopeful look on his face, which eased some of her sorrow and allowed the hope that had just drained away to gradually seep back into her being.

"Luke, who was it? Was it Father?" Leia asked him as she waited in hopeful anticipation.

Luke got a huge smile on his face. "Yes, it was and Obi-Wan is with him." He paused. "He's fine…They're both fine and Father is definitely still on the Light Side of the Force."

"Oh, Luke. That's wonderful!" Leia said as she broke into tears of happiness.

Sadness then came over Luke as he continued to look as his sister. Leia became concerned as he began to speak again. "How is Mother? Father was extremely upset at himself when he heard of her condition. They are trying to get there as soon as possible."

Leia sighed. "I don't know. I've been in here all this time, but I'd assume she's the same." She paused looking down and then back up at the screen. "I would hope someone would have come get me if anything had changed for the worst."

Luke looked down and then back up at the screen with a sense of urgency. "Well, then you better go tell her the good news!"

Leia nodded with a smile and then instantly stood up. "I will. May be the Force be with you, Luke."

"And with you." Luke said as they ended their transmission.

Leia frantically opened the door to the comm station and ran back across the hall to the operating room where her mother was. Yoda and Bail turned to look at Leia as they heard her re-enter the room. She looked at them with happiness on her face. "It was Luke. And Luke talked to both our father and Obi-Wan. Our father hasn't turned to the Dark Side." She told them abruptly, not waiting for an answer as she ran passed them and entered into the operating room.

"Right I hope she is." Yoda said with hope in his eyes as he looked up at Bail.

Bail nodded. "Let's hope so."

Leia walked up to her mother's bed and then pulled a chair up next to it. Her mother seemed to be delirious as her head started flopping back and forth and tears filled her eyes. "Ani, no. No Ani." She was saying out loud, not noticing her daughter's presence.

"Mother." Leia said as she put her left hand on her mother's forehead. "Mother, it's me. It's Leia. I just spoke with Luke. Father hasn't turned to the Dark Side. He's coming here."

But Padme didn't hear her. She was in such a deep state of delirium, it brought tears to Leia's eyes. "Ani!" Padme cried as she broke into more tears and then became unconscious.

"Mother? Mother!" Leia yelled and she stood up, almost knocking the chair over as the droids came over to examine her.

The medical droid checked her vitals as Leia anxiously looked on and then turned to Leia. "She is alive…but weak."

Leia nodded, not taking her eyes off her mother as tears started rolling down her face. "Can I stay with her?" She asked the droid.

"She needs rest before we deliver her babies. It's best that she isn't disturbed." The droid told her as it coaxed her into leaving the room.

Leia nodded and reluctantly conceded as she left the room, looking back at her mother's still form the entire time.

As she exited the room, Bail Organa came over to her and put his arms around her again, to comfort her. "Perhaps she'll be more responsive once your father arrives." Bail tried to assure her.

Yoda watched the scene with tears in his eyes. _Right I hope young Luke is about his father and in time Anakin Skywalker arrives. Or lose Senator Amidala we will._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Anakin and Obi-Wan had flown the Separatist ship to Polis Massa in record speed and were now on approach. Obi-Wan opened a comm channel to ask for clearance. "Polis Massa, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi requesting permission to land."

Anakin and Obi-Wan waited somewhat impatiently as their request was being processed. "This is Polis Mass Command. Welcome Master Kenobi! We have been expecting you and Knight Skywalker. You have permission to land." The comm operator then paused and then became grim. "Although, you better hurry. I've been told that they are prepping Senator Amidala for delivery of the young ones as we speak."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said as he gave a concerned glance at Anakin. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Anakin." He told him, trying to relieve his former padawan's fear.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and weakly smiled. "I sure hope so. At least, we made it here before the delivery of our children." He paused and looked away, fighting back the tears, then turned back to Obi-Wan. "I only hope we got here in time and Leia's news helped Padme to hang on." Anakin answered him as they proceeded to land the ship within the hanger bay of the medical center.

-------------------------------------------

The medical droids had given Padme something to induce labor and it had already started to take effect. Bail, Yoda, Leia and 3PO looked on with worry as the droids were preparing for the delivery and could see that Padme was starting to experience quite a bit of discomfort despite the pain medication that she was also administered.

They had tried stalling for as long as they dared; but finally the medical droids insisted that they proceed now or risk losing the babies as well, something which they definitely could not allow to happen.

"Ani! Where are you? Why aren't you with me?" They heard cry out in grief as they medical droids were starting to encourage her to push.

Bail held Leia close as they and Yoda looked on, starting to wonder if Anakin and Obi-Wan would get there in time to bring her out of the grief stricken delirium she had placed herself under.

Leia had tried many times to get through to her mother that her husband, Luke's and her father, had not turned to the Dark Side. But her delirium continued and it was becoming apparent that the only person who might be able to bring her out of it was Anakin Skywalker himself. But, at this point, they weren't even sure if Anakin being there would be enough to bring her out it.

Just then, Anakin, followed by Obi-Wan came running into the room. "Are we too late?" Anakin asked his startled audience. "Well?"

"Father." Leia managed to get out as she released herself from Bail's arms and fell into her real father's embrace, putting her head on his chest and continuing to cry. "I tried to tell her, but she's been delirious. I-I wasn't able to get through to her that you haven't turned to the Dark Side." She managed to get out between sobs.

Anakin looked down at his daughter in anguish and kissed her on the top of the head. "I know you tried your best." He tried to assure her.

But then they heard Padme scream again. "Ani! Where are you?"

Anakin then immediately let go of his daughter, kissing her on the cheek, and then practically ran into the operating room, dropping to his knees at the side of her bed and took Padme's hand in both of his hands. "I'm here, Padme. I'm right here. Don't give up on me, Angel." He pleaded with her as a tear started flowing down his cheek and he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Padme winced from the pain again and before long the medical droid was holding a baby in its arms. "It's a boy." The medical droid said as Anakin got up with a bittersweet smile on his face while looking at his baby son for the first time.

Anakin reached out as the droid handed him his son and he took baby Luke in his arms. "Hi there, Luke." He said with a smile as he looked down at his son. "I'm your daddy." He then walked over to Padme, looking at her with a smile along with another tear rolling down his cheek. "Look Padme. It's our son, Luke. Do you see him?"

"Luke?" Padme responded with a faint smile and then struggled to touch her son's forehead. Then, in the joy of seeing her baby son for the first time, it seemed to break her out of the delirium long enough to notice who was holding him. "Ani?" She said in shock and then smile got bigger.

"Yes, Padme. I'm here. I didn't turn to the Dark Side." He told her as he cradled Luke in his right arm and took Padme's hand again in his flesh hand, caressing her hand with his thumb. "Stay with me, Padme. Don't leave us. We need you." He pleaded with her as he became more serious, causing more tears to come down his cheeks.

"Ani!" She said again. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded back to him as she winced again at the sign of their baby daughter now wanting to make her entrance into the galaxy. She grabbed Anakin's hand tighter as she let out another scream of pain and then the droid was holding another baby.

"It's a girl." The droid said as Obi-Wan then entered the room with a smile on his face and took baby Leia in his arms.

"Leia." Padme said as she smiled through tears at her baby daughter and then looked up at Anakin. "Our children are so beautiful, Ani. We're a real family now."

Anakin looked lovingly at his wife for a moment, who he noticed had become extremely pale from the ordeal. He then became serious and looked at the medical droid. "How is she?" He asked it cautiously.

The medical droid examined Padme and then checked her vitals. "Despite her weakened condition from giving birth to twins, her vitals are improving." The droid responded, almost as if in surprise.

"Then she's not dying now?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"I don't see that happening now, Sir." The droid answered him matter of fact.

"Ani." Padme said as she looked up at him and Anakin turned to look down at his wife. "I love you, Anakin. I'm not leaving you. I promised you I wouldn't die in childbirth."

Anakin beamed and bent down with baby Luke still in his arms to kiss her lightly on the lips. He didn't care that there were two Jedi Masters and the Senator of Alderaan watching. He backed out of the kiss and looked into her brown orbs. "I know and I promise you that I won't ever leave you again."

"Eh..hem." Obi-Wan started causing both Padme and Anakin to looked at him. "So…Do these children get to call me Uncle Obi-Wan or do I have to beg?" He said with a grin as Leia started to fuss in his arms.

Anakin and Padme laughed. "I don't think Leia likes that idea." Anakin said with a snicker and then all three of them started to laugh.

"Who says?" The adult Leia said as she entered the room while looking at her father with a devilish smile, then turned to Obi-Wan and kissed him on the cheek. "I certainly wouldn't mind calling him Uncle." She told them as they all laughed and then she got a bizarre look on her face as she looked at herself as a baby. They all gave Leia a weird look and, sensing their eyes on her, she looked back up at her audience. "This is just a little weird for me."

"It is for us too." Anakin told her as Leia then looked over at her brother as a baby in their father's arms. She smiled up at her father and then down at baby Luke.

"I'll say. I just wish Luke could be here to see all this." She said as she continued to look at little Luke. She then turned to her mother and then bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "And I'm glad that you're ok. You had us worried there for awhile. You were quite delirious?"

Padme gave her a shocked look. "Was I?"

"Yes, you were." Anakin answered her. "For a moment, I wasn't even sure if you'd recognize I was here." He told his wife as he smiled down at her and then little Luke started to fuss. "Uh oh…now he's going to start to fuss too."

"Maybe he wants to see his mother." Padme said as she reached both arms up to take Luke in her arms.

Anakin gently placed baby Luke in her arms and Padme smiled down at him. Then Anakin turned to Obi-Wan who was still holding baby Leia and getting rather attached to her, cooing at her. "Um. Uncle Obi-Wan. Any way I can hold my daughter?" He asked him with a teasing smile.

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin with a sheepish grin on his face and then his face became red. "Sure." He said as he then handed baby Leia over to her father and Anakin took her in his arms.

"There's my beautiful little girl." Anakin said to her as he smiled down her and rocked her in his arms.

Leia just started shaking her head, watching both of these two Jedi making fools of themselves over the babies and then left the operating room to greet the mesmerized faces of Yoda and Senator Organa. "Oh no. Not you too?" She asked them with a smile and then they looked at her with startled looks on their faces.

Yoda then turned to look back in the operating room. "Jedi Code been broken it has." Yoda said seriously and then turned to look at Leia with a smile. "But attachments in this case, did not lead to the Dark Side but kept Anakin Skywalker on Light Side of Force they did." Yoda then looked down. "Will have to rethink Jedi Code on no attachments, we must."

Leia and Bail just laughed as a weak smile formed on Yoda's face.

------------------------------------------

A short time later, everyone but Padme and the babies, who were all now sleeping, entered a small conference room within the medical center and sat around a large conference table. They were there to discuss what they were going to do next to keep all the young Jedi safe until the time was right to resurface. And also to discuss the problems they now face with Palpatine being the Emperor.

The seriousness of this situation as the result of their continued failures to bring Palpatine down did not escape everyone's thoughts as they talked about what their options are, which are not many. They knew with his cloned army and any allies Palpatine has, that it will be difficult to get to him right now. Their only hope is to hide and wait until the time is right to strike back.

"It will be dangerous to keep all the Jedi padawans and younglings together." Obi-Wan said. "We're going to have to separate them some how."

"Right you are, Obi-Wan." Yoda agreed. "If in one place they are found and killed, the end of the Jedi Order it will be."

"And we must make it appear that Padme and our children have perished as well or Palpatine will hunt them down." Anakin told them. "I propose they we set up a mock funeral for her on Naboo and make it appear that she was still pregnant when she died. Palpatine knows of Padme's pregnancy and of my dreams of her dying in childbirth, so this shouldn't be too hard to convince him of."

Leia, who had her arms folded on the table in front of her, turned to her father with concern on her face. "Has Mother agreed to this?"

Anakin looked at his daughter with returned concern. "I did discuss it with her. But she's not too happy about it, though. She wants her family on Naboo to know what's going on, but I think it will be too risky to let them know that she and our children are still alive?"

"Agree with you, I do?" Yoda interjected. "Less people know, better we will be."

"Obi-Wan and I have already set things in motion for Palpatine to believe that Obi-Wan killed me, or should I say…killed Darth Vader." Anakin said with a smile. "So that part of it is already taken care of…We hope." They all gave Obi-Wan and Anakin suspicious looks.

"What exactly did you two do to try to convince him of that?" Leia asked them. "Can't he sense your presence?"

"And what to the Separatist leaders, did you do?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, who were both leaning back in their chairs with their arms crossed, in front of them, just smirked at each other. "Oh, the Separatist leaders are taken care of for the moment. They're on the ship we arrived on, locked in the brig." Obi-Wan informed them.

"Really?" Bail asked with surprise. "How did you manage that?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin smirked at each other again and then turned to look at Bail. "Oh, we have our ways." Anakin finally answered him.

Leia then became concerned, still not convinced that they could so easily fool Palpatine into thinking her father was dead. "Are you absolutely sure that Palpatine is going to fall for whatever you two have planned for him?" Leia asked with her arms now crossed in front of her.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan then got serious looks on their faces and looked back at Leia. "Well…we hope so." Anakin admitted. "Fooling Sith Lords of ones death isn't something we do every day."

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin with a start. "I thought you said your plan was fool proof?"

Anakin got a guilty look on his face. "Well…I thought it was. But now I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Bail asked.

Anakin looked at Bail. "Well…I didn't plan on Padme thinking I turned to the Dark Side and, luckily it turned out ok…But she almost died."

"Hmm." Yoda said. "So now only hope the other part of your plan is successful, you do? Learned much, young Skywalker, to not underestimate the Dark Side, you have."

Anakin and Obi-Wan just looked at each other again and then Anakin looked at Yoda. "Well, something like that." Anakin responded. _Oh Force, please let my plan work._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Mustafar_

Palpatine's shuttle landed on the platform outside the main control room complex for the mining facility on Mustafar and the ramp lowered, coming to rest on the landing platform. _Where are you my young apprentice? Why don't I sense you any more? _Palpatine thought to himself as he walked down the ramp of the shuttle with two red guards not far behind.

Palpatine paused at the bottom of the ramp, looking around at the lava covered planet and thought about what had occurred on the trip there. At one point during his journey to Mustafar, Palpatine had doubled over in pain as he felt an abrupt disconnection from Vader through the Force. He couldn't explain it. It was like Vader was there and then suddenly didn't exist anymore. _What happened here?_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. Sidious then returned his hands to his sides and turned to the red guards. "Wait here." He said and then turned to continue walking towards the complex.

Still reaching out with his senses and still not sensing what had occurred on this Force-saken planet, he entered the complex and walked down the hall to the main control room. When he reached the control room, Palpatine paused and looked around at the disastrous condition of the room. _There are definite signs that a battle occurred here, but with whom? Of course, Vader said he had taken care of the Separatists…but I sense more occurred here afterwards._

It was then that Sidious saw a flickering screen out of the corner of his eye, coming from a consol on the side of the room. "What is that?" He said out loud as he moved closer to the flickering screen. _A security consol. Of course. Perhaps the security holos will answer my questions._

Palpatine pushed a button on the consol and immediately two holographic forms appeared in front of him in the center of the large holo table. He turned to look up at them. The figures were circling each other within the control center. _Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi. So the Negotiator found his padawan._ He thought to himself as he continued to watch and listen to the holos.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with sadness. "Anakin, why are you doing this? Why have you turned on the Jedi? Killed younglings? They were and are still your family. We all care for you." He sighed. "And I love you like a brother, Anakin."

"Liar! You never cared for me Obi-Wan! No one at the Jedi Temple did!" Anakin yelled at his former master in rage. "And you turned Padme against me too, didn't you? I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other lately. You have been conspiring against me, turning my wife against me all along."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with despair and determination, as they continued to circle each other. "No, Anakin, I have not. You have done that yourself."

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin yelled as he threw off his cloak, letting it fall to the floor.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan replied as he flung his cloak to the floor as they continued to circle. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan with contempt. "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked in dismayed shock.

Palpatine paused the image. _That little ingrate. His Empire, indeed._ _If I find him, I'll show him whose Empire it really is. He'll regret that declaration he made to Obi-Wan Kenobi._ He thought to himself as he angrily pushed a button to resume the images.

Anakin sneered. "Don't make me kill you." He said as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic…to democracy!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as they continued to circle.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Anakin answered him angrily.

Obi-Wan sighed and sadness overcame his features. "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He told Anakin as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

Anakin sneered at him again. "You will try." He told him as he also ignited his lightsaber. He then came at Obi-Wan in a full frontal attack as their lightsabers clashed and they began to ferociously fight, parrying back and forth. Anakin used the Force to throw containers at Obi-Wan, to try to distract him, as they continued to fight there way around the control room.

Anakin then kicked Obi-Wan, sending him flying into a consol and then to the floor. The view screen on the consol exploded as Anakin came at Obi-Wan with his blue blade, but instead struck the equipment as Obi-Wan ducked and rolled out of the way. The fighting continued to be intense as Obi-Wan became on the defensive as he jumped up onto the table view screen in the center of the room.

"Don't make me destroy you, Master." Anakin warned him. "You're no match for the Dark Side."

"I've heard that before, Anakin…but I never thought I'd hear it from you." Obi-Wan replied with anguish in his voice.

Anakin then jumped onto the conference table as Obi-Wan slid across the table towards Anakin, knocking him over and causing him to drop his lightsaber.. But Anakin surprised him by kicking him, as Obi-Wan tried to get back on his feet, and then Obi-Wan also lost his lightsaber as it fell to the floor. Anakin summoned his lightsaber back into his hand using the Force and got to his feet while Obi-Wan was still lying down on his back, stunned. Anakin reached over his head to deliver the final blow, but Obi-Wan regained his awareness and summoned his own lightsaber back into his hands in time to stop Anakin's blade from coming down on him.

Obi-Wan managed to get back up to his feet after, kicking Anakin's legs out from under him, sending him hard on his back, on top of the table. He then put his hand out and used the Force to push Anakin away as Anakin tried to get to his feet. But then Anakin also put his hand out to block Obi-Wan until the intensity of the Force between them became so great that is caused them both to be thrown away from each other, each being sent flying across the room, causing them to crash into equipment and consols.

They both shook it off and then got to their feet, coming at each other again as they battled around the room until they reached the exit that leads to a balcony. Once they disappear out the exit, Palpatine could only hear the continued sounds of sword play from outside the control room.

Sidious stopped the security holo. _Perhaps I can find the images from the balcony security holocam._ He thought to himself as he tried to change the images he was viewing to those of balacony holocam feed. But all he got was a lot of static and some garbled images and sounds that he could make no sense of. He then tried other holocam feeds, but all the others were the same. _Blast! The feeds from the other holocams must have been damaged during the fight._

Sidious then gave up trying to find another holocam feed and went back to the one from the control room. _Perhaps I can still ascertain what happened from the images on this single holocam recording._

Palpatine continued to hear the crashing of what sounded like objects flying through the air and crashing to the floor and against the walls of the facility. He also heard the hum and clash of lightsabers as the two former friends and allies continued their battle. Shouting could be heard again as Palpatine strained to hear what was being said, but he still couldn't hear them so he turned up the volumn as far as it went. There was a slight hum emanating from the recording, but he could at least now faintly make out what the new enemies were saying.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think." He heard Obi-Wan tell Anakin.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over…" Anakin retorted.

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan responded.

_Ugh! Jedi scum. _Palpatine thought to himself as he continued to listen.

"From the Jedi point of view!" He paused. "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin told his former master.

_Good Vader._

"Well, then you are lost!" Obi-Wan came back with sadness in his voice.

"This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise." Anakin's voice could be heard telling Obi-Wan and then the sound of lightsabers hums and gravel resounded from the recording for several minutes as Palpatine became tense, not know what was going to happen next.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin shouted back with arrogance.

_Always the arrogant one, aren't we?_

"Don't try it!" He heard Obi-Wan warn Anakin.

The next thing Sidious heard was the slash of a lightsaber, a scream of pain from Anakin and a huge thud. A look of horror actually fell across the Sith lord's face and then he regained his composure as he continued to listen to final outcome.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan paused. "It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" He heard Obi-Wan finish telling the obviously injured Anakin as Sidious continued to hear the cries of pain.

"I hate you!" Anakin screeched at Obi-Wan.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan told his former padawan with sorrow evident in his voice.

_Oh, how touching._ Palpatine thought to himself sarcastically as he heard more substantial screams of pain came from Anakin, causing Palpatine to start to panic a little. _Vader must have been greatly injured by Obi-Wan. He will pay dearly for this._

But then he heard the screams of pain ceased abruptly and the sound of foot steps approaching the control room. He then saw a weeping Obi-Wan return to the control room and drop to his knees, with Anakin's lightsaber in his right hand. With is still in his hands, he brought both hands up to cover his eyes. "Anakin. Why? I never wanted it to end like this." Obi-Wan said with tears coming down his cheeks as he looked at the ceiling. "And now I've lost you forever, my brother." He paused, brushing away the tears from his cheeks with the hand in which he held Anakin's lightsaber, then got to his feet again. "Good-bye, my friend." He said now looking around the destroyed control room and then back up at the ceiling. "I hope you will be able to find the peace in the after life that you weren't able to find in life."

_NOOO! Vader can not be dead! I need him to complete my plans._

Palpatine then watched as Obi-Wan slowly regained his composure enough to think what to do next. He then walked over and picked up both of their cloaks, pausing to look over sadly Anakin's cloak, and then turned to leave the control room. The security holo ended just as Obi-Wan left the room.

Palpatine turned off the security holo in shock. What happened to Vader disturbed Sidious more than he could ever imagine. But not because he cared for Vader, no. It was because he lost the Chosen One as his apprentice, which greatly diminished the power he could hold over the galaxy. _It's all that meddlesome Kenobi's fault._ Palpatine thought as his right fist came slamming down on the consol.

He then sighed and regained his composure. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. Time for Plan B.. _Palpatine declared to himself then reached down and flipped a switch on the consol. The face of the shuttle's captain appeared on the screen.

"Yes, your highness." The captain asked.

"Captain, contact Dr. Cornelius on Coruscant and tell him that we need to execute Project Montauk right away." Palpatine sneered.

"Yes, sir."

"And tell him…" Sidious continued. "…that I will want to see him as soon as we land on Coruscant."

"I will, sir."

Sidious walked out onto the balcony over looking the lava flows. _I will have my apprentice…even if I have to defy the laws of physics to do it._

---------------------------------------

_Polis Massa Medical Center_

Anakin entered the hospital room where Padme and the babies were still sleeping soundly. He smiled at his wife's sleeping form as he crossed the room to where the twins' matching bassinettes sat near the view port. Walking slowly and quietly, as to not waken them, he looked down into the bassinettes and smiled lovingly down at his and Padme's two sleeping angels.

Looking at Luke first, he reached down into baby Luke's bassinette with his flesh hand and put his hand gently on his son's stomach, feeling his son's chest expand and contract as his tiny lungs kept his breathing steady. _What a little miracle he is. _He then moved his hand up to his son's blonde head and ran his hand over the top of it, through his peach fuzz blond hair. He smiled again and then bent down to kiss his son's cheek.

Anakin stood back up as he continued to smile down as his son, but then turned his attention to the bassinette where their baby daughter, Leia, was asleep. He looked down at her with the same loving eyes that he had just given Luke and marveled at how much he could already see a lot of Padme in her features, the most distinct feature at the moment being her chocolate brown hair. He ran his flesh hand gently though her thick, soft hair and then ran his fingers down her cheek. He was bending down, also giving Leia a kiss on the cheek, when he heard Padme stir in her bed.

"Ani?" He heard Padme's sleepy voice as he stood back up and turned to look lovingly at his wife who was giving him a sleepy smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Anakin told her as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then looked into her eyes.

"You didn't wake me, Ani." She tried to assure him as she stared back into his sparkling blue eyes and then sighed. "I love you and I'm so happy that you made it here in time to see Luke and Leia come into the galaxy."

"Me too. And I love you also, Padme." Anakin replied as he sat back up, still smiling at her. "But you need your rest." He told her as he patted her leg and stood up. "So I'll leave you for now."

"No." Padme said as she reached out and grabbed his right arm. "Please stay." She pleaded. "After all that's happened, I'd feel better having you near me."

Anakin smiled down at his wife again. He didn't really want to leave his wife either. "Ok, then. I'll stay." He said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to leave either. I almost lost you and…" He looked away and then back at her with a smile on his face. "…but I didn't and we're together now…the four of us."

Padme smiled at her husband. "Yes." She told him as tears of joy started to fill her eyes. But then the thought of their future as a family being clouded by the events of the last day caused her to become serious. "Anakin…What are we going to do now? I understand the importance of Palpatine thinking that our baby and I died during the childbirth, but I still don't like the idea of also deceiving my family on Naboo into believing I'm dead. I can't do that to them, Ani."

Anakin took his wife's right hand in his left hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I know. I feel bad about causing your family this grief as well. But the others agree that this is the only way. The less people know, the better off everyone will be."

Padme turned her head away on the pillow and looked at the wall, biting her lower lip. _He's right…I know he is…but how can I learn to accept this._ She thought to herself and then turned her head back to look at Anakin with a tear coming down her cheek. "I understand, but I still don't like it." She sighed, looking down at their interlocked fingers and then back up at Anakin. "But what are we going to do after the mock funeral? Where are we going to live?"

Anakin looked down at their entwined hands and put his right hand on top of hers. He then looked back up at her. _I hope she agrees with me that this is for the best._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Anakin looked into Padme's concerned eyes. "Padme, I know that you will probably not like this idea, but I think I know where we should live."

Padme was now looking at him with curiosity as Anakin looked down at their hands again. "Anakin, I'll be happy living anywhere as long as we and the children are together…That's all that matters to me." She told him while squeezing his hands tighter and smiling at him.

Anakin looked back up at his wife with a smile. "I was hoping you'd say that." He sighed. "Because I was thinking we should go live on Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Padme replied with surprise. "I thought you hated Tatooine?"

Anakin chuckled. "Well…It's not my favorite place…but I did call it home once." He sighed and looked away in thought. "I have fond memories of my mother there and still have family there." He looked down at their hands again, rubbing his thumb over Padme's hand. "I just heard from Luke that my step-brother, Owen, and his girlfriend, Beru, recently have been married." He said while looking back up at Padme with a smile.

"That's wonderful." Padme responded. "But how did Luke find this out? I mean I know he was raised by them, but they wouldn't know him now."

"He contacted them on my behalf. To see if they'd be willing to take in some of the younglings, and they've agreed to take in a youngling named Tobin." Anakin replied with thoughtful smile. "I'm happy they chose him. Tobin kept me focused and helped me not to give up hope when I was saving the younglings from the Temple. He was the one who first approached me when I found a group of them in the Council Chambers. He has blue eyes and blonde hair like Luke and I guess he made me think about what it would be like to raise our son and daughter."

Padme smiled at him. "And you'll get to be his uncle."

Anakin looked at her with surprise. "You know…I never thought about it like that. But you're right. I guess with my step-brother being his adoptive father, that would make me his uncle, wouldn't it?" He said while looking at his wife lovingly and smiled.

"Yes, Ani." Padme said with another tired smile and then became serious. "But what of the other younglings and padawans that were saved? What will happen to them?"

"Senator Organa has agreed to take them to Alderaan with him as orphaned refugees. He's going to find good homes for them with families that are against the Empire." Anakin replied and then sighed, caressing Padme's hands between his. "Which actually brings me to something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, Ani?" Padme said with concern and curiosity.

Anakin looked down at their hands and then back up at his wife, looking right into her eyes. "Senator Organa also asked if he could adopt Leia."

"What!" Padme said with shock and panic. "No, Ani. He can't have her!"

Padme's sudden outburst caused the babies to start to cry. Anakin released Padme's hands from his and immediately got up from the bed and went over to the bassinettes. He touched Luke with his left hand, sending a Force soothing reassurance through his son until he settled back down and went back to sleep.

He then did the same with Leia, but picked her up out of the bassinette as Leia continued to fuss. _She must be sensing we are talking of her future._ "Shh." He said as he tried to comfort the infant more through the Force and then turned to his wife with concern. "I told him no, Padme. Not to worry. Yoda had just expressed a concern about keeping the twins together, so that's when he made the offer. That's all." He paused and sighed, bringing a now calm Leia over with him to sit back on the edge of the bed with Padme's eyes on them the whole time.

Padme reached up to put her hand on top of Leia's head as the infant's huge eyes seemed to be looking up at the man who held her in her arms. Her eyes became droopy, as if she was fighting to stay awake and then she fell back to sleep. Padme smiled at the sight of Leia being held by Anakin. "I couldn't bear to part with her, with either of them, Anakin."

"I know that. And neither could I." Anakin replied with Leia resting on his lap and in his right arm. He reached up with his left hand and took Padme's hand that was on Leia's head in his own. "Although, disappointed by my answer, he did extend the offer of possibly having both Luke and Leia come to Alderaan for schooling later." Anakin chuckled. "I can vouch from personal experience that the schools on Tatooine are not exactly the best."

Padme snickered a little, looking directly into his eyes. "I guess you would know." She said and then became serious. "I'd hate to be parted from both of our children, but I can see the wisdom in his offer." She sighed, looking down at Leia and then back up Anakin. "Perhaps we might take him up on it some day. Just because we have to live in seclusion, doesn't mean they should have to."

Anakin smiled back at his wife. "That's what I told him you might say." Then his smile became bigger. "And I forgot to tell you. Obi-Wan has insisted on coming to Tatooine with us."

Padme smiled back at him with happiness. "He has. That's wonderful!"

Anakin chuckled. "He says he's going to enjoy living the quiet life as a hermit, especially after all the excitement we've had over the last couple of years AND…his exact words were, 'If I don't come, who will keep you out of trouble. It seems to follow you were ever you go.'"

Padme laughed and looked at him with a teasing smile. "Yes, who would keep you out of trouble, my love? I certainly don't have any influence over you."

Anakin smiled teasingly back at his wife. "Oh…but you do, milady. More than you know. You have MY complete devotion. I would do anything for you."

Padme raised an eyebrow. "Anything? Hmm. I just might have to test that theory." She teased him as they continued to laugh.

----------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

While all this was happening on Polis Massa, Emperor Palpatine had returned to Coruscant with a sense of determination. He went directly to Dr. Cornelius' lab where the doctor was waiting for him. He walked up to the lab doors and pushed the button to open the door. When he went inside, the doctor was bent over a control consol but turned to look at Palpatine when he heard the door open.

"Your highness." Dr. Cornelius said as he quickly got to his feet and bowed to the black, cloaked figure.

"Is everything set, doctor?" Palpatine said as he walked towards the other man.

Dr. Cornelius, a middle-aged man, probably in his mid-50's, with blue eyes, graying black hair and wearing a white lab coat, greeted his new Emperor. "Yes, your highness. Everything is set and just awaiting for your arrival to continue with the process. Shall I proceed, Sir?"

Palpatine gave him a wicked smile from under his hood. "Yes, doctor. Proceed."

The doctor then sat back down and turned back to the consol that faced a circular platform in the middle of the room. He started flipping switches and turning dials which caused the circular platform to start to glow and then holographic images of what appeared to be Coruscant appeared above it. "Now, your highness. The images you are seeing, as I have discussed with you before, are those from another dimension. With your Force-sensitivity, you should be able to pin-point the world you want for extraction." He paused. "This is the first world I found that seems to be very similar to our own."

"Very good, Doctor." Palpatine said and then walked over to the platform, closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He stretched out his right hand towards the holograms, but then sighed and lowered his hand. "Not this world, doctor. I don't sense enough hatred coming from this world."

Dr. Cornelius nodded and then turned some more dials. The image on the platform blurred and then another image appeared before them.

Sidious reached out again with the Force. "No. Not this one either. Go to the next one."

This went on for about a standard hour or so with Palpatine getting more and more impatient by every passing minute. "No, NO NO!" Palpatine yelled in frustration. It seemed that every world he searched didn't have what he wanted. But then he paused on the last world Dr. Cornelius had brought up. With his eyes closed and hand outreached he got an evil grin on his face and lowered his hand. He then turned to the doctor. "This is the one." He said as he walked back over to the consol where the doctor was seated and then turned back to the holographic images, standing to the doctor's right. "Extract him now."

"Yes, your highness." Dr. Cornelius nodded in compliance. He then wheeled his chair to another consol to his left and started flipping switches and turning dials.

The whole room seemed to hum and white lights began to glow above the platform as the doctor tried to lock onto the DNA signature of the apprentice the Emperor so eagerly wanted. In a flash of blinding light, a man who looked severely burned and had no limbs, except a cybernetic right arm, appeared on the platform and he was crying out in pain.

The Emperor walked over to him. _Well…I was hoping he wouldn't have been injured in this world. But he's alive. That's all that matters._ _And he contains the most hatred, fear and pain of any of the others. Yes, he'll have to do and he'll serve me well. That is unless Dr. Cornelius can ever get that blasted time machine working that he's been working on, so I can get an apprentice who is whole and uninjured. _The Emperor then turned to Dr. Cornelius. "Get a medical team down here. We need to reconstruct him immediately before he dies."

"Yes, your highness. Right away." Dr. Cornelius said and he turned on the comm. "Get a med team down here right away."

"Yes, sir." Came the voice of clone on the other end.

------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the med team arrived and carefully loaded the injured man on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The man looked up at the Emperor, his eyes yellow with anger and rage at his predicament and unable to speak.

Palpatine followed the medics that had come from the Imperial Rehab Center, which is located in the same building as Dr. Cornelius' lab, to the operating room. When they took their patient into the operating room, Palpatine continued down the hall to enter an adjoining observation room. He sat down to watch through a window as they put his new apprentice the operating table and the medical droids began reconstructive work on him.

Sidious watched for hours in fascination and with thoughts as to how his new apprentice would be able to serve him during his continued quest for complete domination over the galaxy. _I sure hope he lives and this isn't all in vain._ Was all he was thinking when a medical droid entered the room.

"Lord Sidious." The droid said. "We are almost complete. If you wish to enter the operating room, you may now."

Palpatine stood up and looked at the droid. "Very good." He then followed the droid into the operating room and started pacing, waiting them to make the final touches to his apprentice's new black armor and to give him the final diagnosis on the procedure.

Then, finally, the same droid that came to get him before approached him. "My Lord, the construction is finished ... he lives."

Darth Sidious got an evil grin on his face. "Good. Good." He told the droid as he walked up to the right side of the table. The droid moved back to the table to where the patient still laid and pushed a button, causing the table to move upright. Darth Sidious moved closer to the table until he was standing right next to it. "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

The dark lord turned his black, clad head towards Sidious. "Yes, My Master." He said, acting a little startled by the sound of his voice. He then started looking around the room. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?"

_So…this Lord Vader was in love with the Senator of Naboo in his dimension too. It should be easy to keep him under my control then. _Sidious thought to himself with an evil smile. He then turned to his apprentice and tried to act like he was sincerely sorry. "I'm afraid she died...it seems in your anger, you killed her."

A low groan came from Vader's mask and then suddenly everything in the room began to implode and droids were being destroyed. "I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!" Vader screamed and then broke his bonds to the operating table. He got to his feet and stepped forward trying to get used to his new limbs, he then started waving his hands, causing objects to fly around the operating room. "NOOOOO!"

Sidious started to cackle quietly under his hooded cloak, being careful not to let Vader see him. _Yes, Lord Vader. Now you're mine._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Massa Polis Medical Center_

Both Padme and Anakin were still laughing at their little banter, when Anakin became serious all the sudden. He withdrew his left hand from Padme's hand and immediately covered his forehead with it.

Padme, noticing her husband's distress, looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Without answering her, Anakin stood up from the bed and walked over to Leia's bassinette, placing the sleeping infant carefully in it. He left both hands on the bassinette and sighed, then turned to face his wife with a look of concern and fear written on his face. "There's been a great disturbance in the Force." He told her as he winced again, this time bringing both hands up to either side of his forehead and closing his eyes in pain. He then began to rub his temples with his index fingers to try to help ease the headache that had started to vex him.

Padme tried to sit herself up straighter, leaning up against the head board of the bed. Her look of concern became one of worry. "What kind of disturbance?"

Anakin opened his blue eyes, and looked at her with pain still evident in them. "I don't know." He finally replied, taking his hands down from his temples just as there was a quiet knock on the door. Both Padme and Anakin abruptly looked at the door.

"Come in." Padme said in invitation to the visitor.

The door slowly opened and Obi-Wan poked his head in with concern and pain evident on his face as well. "Did you feel it?" He asked Anakin quietly as to not wake the babies.

"Yes. What do you think it means?" Anakin responded as the pain started to subside and he crossed the room towards the door. Obi-Wan came farther into the room to meet him.

"I don't know. But whatever it is…It can't be good. I've never experienced anything quite like that before." Obi-Wan paused. "…At least not at the magnitude."

"I think we better find Master Yoda." Anakin suggested.

"I'll second that." Obi-Wan agreed and both men started towards the door. "I last saw him in the conference room. We can start there."

"Oh no…Not without me. I'm coming with you." Padme exclaimed quietly as she threw off her covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed, then winced in pain. "Ok. Maybe not." She said as she put her hand on her stomach and bent over.

Anakin turned back toward her and was immediately at her side, with a look of worry on his face. "Padme, are you alright?"

Still clutching her stomach and still bent over, she looked up at her concerned husband who was now on his knees, kneeling in front of her. "I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine. Let me help you back into bed." Anakin responded as he stood back up and helped her swing her legs back into the bed. She laid back down and looked lovingly up at her husband.

"I just want to know what's going on. I feel so helpless laying here doing nothing." She explained, neither one noticing that Obi-Wan had left the room to give them some privacy.

Anakin smiled at Padme and then pulled the sheet and blanket up to her chin to tuck her in. He bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips; Padme took her arms out from under the covers and wrapped them around his neck. They lingered there for a moment, not wanting the kiss to end; but then Anakin pulled himself back and lovingly looked into his wife's lovely brown eyes. "I'll be back soon as I can and will tell you everything. I promise." He paused. "And everything will be fine." He tried to assure her. "Just please promise me you will try to get some rest. We're going to need to you feeling up to doing the mock funeral in a couple of days."

"I know, Ani. And I'll try to rest." Padme said and then gave him a weak smile as Anakin then walked back towards the door. "I love you." She said to his retreating back.

Anakin turned back to look at her from the door way. "I love you too." He told her with a smile and then turned to go out the door, shutting it behind him. Once in the hallway, Obi-Wan was standing there, staring into space, with his arms crossed and stroking his beard. He was lost in thought. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a serious look. "What do you think Master Yoda will make of this?" Anakin asked him as Obi-Wan stopped stroking his beard and then looked at Anakin.

"I don't know, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered him as they started to walk side-by-side down the hallway towards turbolift, which wasn't far from Padme's room. They stopped in front of the door and Anakin pushed the button to call the lift to their floor. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with his arms still crossed in front of him. "Your guess is as good as mine; but with his years of experience, perhaps he's sensed something like this before." The turbolift doors opened and both men got on it with Obi-Wan pushing the button for the floor for the conference room. The doors closed and the elevator started its descent.

Anakin crossed his arms in front of him as well. "It's strange, Obi-Wan. I almost have this feeling of déjà vu; but the feelings I'm sensing are also contradicting. It's like I felt a new presence enter the galaxy, but at the same time the presence seems familiar. I sense the Dark Side strongly coming from it…But there is a tiny bit of the Light emanating from it as well."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan replied as he stroked his beard. "Interesting." He then looked directly into his eyes. "But I think you lost me after the part where you said you felt like you were experiencing déjà vu." Then Anakin noticed a twinkle in his eye.

Anakin started to laugh. "I guess that does sound a little far fetched, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Obi-Wan responded as the turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened.

They started to step out when they were greeted by Yoda, who looked a little shocked and saddened. "Sensed it you did?" The little green Jedi asked as he looked up at the taller Jedi with concern.

"Yes we did, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan told him. "What does it mean?"

Yoda clutched his gimer stick with both hands in front of him and looked down. "The Dark Side clouds everything. Too hard to tell it is." He sighed. "But I feel pain, suffering…but not from many as with the Temple massacre…but from one." Yoda paused in thought. "Only one other time felt like this I have." He then looked directly at Anakin. "From you when your mother died, I did. Same feeling it is, but more intense than in the past, it was. The Dark Side stronger this time it is."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at him with shock at how similar Yoda's explanation sounded to Anakin's and at the implication that Master Yoda was making. _What does he mean? He thinks it's coming from me?_ "Wh-What?" Anakin finally blurted out.

"Hard to explain it is." Yoda continued, pointing his gimer stick at Anakin. "Sense you I do with this pain and anger, but not you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other with confusion, then back at Yoda. "How can that be possible?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda. "Anakin is right here and I don't sense anything like that from him now."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. "I agree. Confusing it is, Obi-Wan. But sense it just the same I do."

Doing his best to try to make sense of it all, Anakin looked away in thought and closed his eyes. He then tried to reach out into the Force with his mind, trying to touch the presence they had all sensed. What he saw was horrifying. He saw Padme on a lava covered planet, which he surmised had to be Mustafar, being choked by an invisible hand and falling unconscious to the ground and still pregnant with the twins. He saw Obi-Wan and himself fighting with real anger and hatred coming from himself and hurtful words being exchanged. He saw his dismembered body lying near a lava flow and his body catching on fire as he yelled 'I HATE YOU!' at Obi-Wan, who he saw looking upon him with pain and anguish at the loss of his brother. Then finally he heard Palpatine telling him that Padme had been killed out of anger by her own husband…himself.

Anakin brought both his hands up to his face, covering his eyes as these thoughts went flowing wildly through his mind and his eyes starting to fill with tears. He immediately let go of his connection to the other presence, realizing that he had just experience what might have been had Luke and Leia, time travelers from the future, had not come to try to prevent him from turning to the Dark Side. _What does this all mean? Why am I seeing all this?_

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked him with concern.

"Seeing visions he is." Yoda explained. "Terrible visions, of another quite like himself and what might have been."

Anakin looked at both of his fellow Jedi with shock and sadness. "Yes." He finally responded. "But I don't know how to explain it. What does it mean?"

"Hmm. Strange indeed. Perhaps in time, all revealed it will be." Yoda responded.

Just then, Bail Organa and Leia turned the corner and saw all three Jedi standing near the turbolift. "There you are." Leia said at the sight of them.

All three Jedi turned to look at them as they approached. "You have to see what's on the holovid news. Come quickly. Palpatine is making another announcement." Bail said as he practically ran into the conference room with the others not far behind. He went directly over to the holovid and turned it on.

The image of Emperor Palpatine came on the screen as he was just finishing up a speech. "…and so it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my second in command. His orders will be obeyed only second to me. Like me, he has recently been injured in an attack on his life by a Jedi; and therefore, must wear a suit to sustain his life." The camera then panned over to include a tall, dark armored and caped figure that walked up to join the Emperor on his right-hand side. "This is Lord Vader. And his first mission is to hunt down any remaining treacherous Jedi left alive, and kill them…to bring justice back to this war-torn the galaxy." A roar of applause erupted from the crowd he was speaking in front of.

Everyone in the conference room gasped. "H-How is that even possible?" Anakin finally asked, pointing at the screen.

"The dark presence we sensed, he is." Yoda told them "Understand how possible, do not." He turned to Anakin. "But like I said, you he is...but not."

Everyone looked at Anakin with shock, including Leia who had become white as a sheet. "This can't be happening." She finally said as Anakin looked back at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well…I don't understand how this is possible either." Obi-Wan started as he snapped back to the task at hand. "But I guess we better get moving on the plans for the mock funeral and go into hiding as quickly as possible." Everyone nodded in agreement as Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "And if this…this…other you…" Obi-Wan said as he pointed at the screen of the holovid. "…if that is indeed what or who he is…is just as stubborn and determined as you are, we're going to be in a whole lot of trouble if he finds out about our little ruse."

Anakin was still standing there in shock and had his arms folded in front of him. He looked at Obi-Wan. "I agree. Let's start making preparations."

They all started to leave the room with Bail and then Leia right behind him. But then Yoda stopped Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Master Kenobi, young Skywalker, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you.

Both men crossed their arms in front of them, looked at each other in confusion and then looked back at Yoda. "Training?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda looked up at the two Jedi. "An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?" Anakin asked, looking at Yoda with curiosity.

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me…" He turned to Obi-Wan. "…your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Yoda told them with a weak smile.

A look of surprise and happiness came across both men's faces. "Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan responded. "But, how could he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you both."

"We will be able to talk with him?" Obi-Wan asked while Anakin just stood there listening at a loss for words.

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps." Yoda then turned towards the door and started hobbling out the door.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other with confusion and then shrugged their shoulders. "Nothing else can surprise me after everything that's occurred today." Anakin declared as they followed Yoda out into the hall way.

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin. "I have to agree with you, my young padawan."

Anakin rolled his eyes and then glared mockingly back at him. "Obi-Wan, I'm not…"

"I know." Obi-Wan said with a twinkle in his eye. "You think I'm bad. Just wait until we finally figure out how to talk to Qui-Gon again."

Both men laughed as they as they continued down the hallway. Then Anakin became serious as he started thinking back to the images he had seen coming from Darth Vader's mind and wondering what effect Padme's mock funeral will have on him. _I know how I would feel, thinking Padme had died. I'd be a wreck. Of course, this…whoever he is…if he is really another version of me…Where did he come from and how did he get here? And how much like me is he really. Can we reach him some how and turn him back to the Light-Side of the Force, like Luke said had happened in their history?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, Padme woke up, opening her eyes and turning her head to her right, to find Anakin sleeping in the cushioned chair next her bed with his robe draped over him like a blanket. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, that it was hard to imagine all that they had been though over the last day or so. She just laid there watching him with a smile on her face as she tried to ease herself out of her sleepy state.

But then, Luke started to fuss and then cry, causing Anakin to stir and his eyes to open slightly. He sat up and turned to look at the bassinette, getting up and throwing his cape on the chair where he had just been sleeping.

Padme watched lazily with a sleepy smile on her face as her husband picked Luke up in his arms and tried to comfort him through the Force. But the infant continued to cry as Anakin got a worried look on his face. "Perhaps he's hungry." Padme finally said as she was sitting herself up and Anakin looked over at her with a weak smile on his face.

"Padme, I didn't realize you were awake." Anakin said with a yawn as he walked closer to her bed with Luke still crying. "Shhh, Luke…It's ok." He said, trying to comfort his baby son.

"Ani, let me have him and I'll try feeding him." Padme told Anakin and he complied, as he bent down and gently set their son in Padme's loving arms with Luke's head resting in her right arm. Anakin then stood back up, looking down at his wife and child with love in his eyes, but then started to feel utterly helpless as to what to do next. Padme, noticing his awkwardness, started looking around the room for something and then she spotted it on a table across the room. "Ani, can you please get me that blanket?" She asked him as she pointed to it with her left hand. "I want it for privacy while I'm feeding him." She told him with Luke still crying and Padme trying to comfort him. "Shh…soon little one."

Anakin smiled at his wife and complied, walking over to the table with a sense of purpose again, and picked the blanket up off of the table. He then turned back to his wife with a smirk on his face as he walked back towards the bed. "I've seen it all before, you know. You don't need to hide under a blanket."

Padme looked at him with a face of mortification, her mouth gapped wide open. "You know very well what I mean, Anakin Skywalker. What if someone walked in here? I'd be utterly mortified." She told him as he chuckled at her. She looked at him suspiciously as he sat back down in the chair next to her bed, still chuckling devilishly to himself. She looked over to see him smirking at her and she knew her husband was teasing her.

While smirking back at him, she unfolded, the blue baby blanket with her free hand and swung it over her right shoulder. She then unbuttoned the front of her nightgown under the blanket and looked down at Luke as she placed him under the blanket. She then started to encourage him to nurse, but he was having a difficult time and not getting much milk. Padme's face wrinkled up in frustration.

"What's the matter, Padme?" Anakin asked her with concern.

"Oh…I've been trying to get Luke to eat properly, but he seems to be having a hard time with it." She told him while looking down at Luke under the blanket with concern and then looked up at her husband. "Leia has been doing just fine. I don't understand it." She sighed, looking down at Luke again. "I'm just worried that he's not getting enough to eat."

Anakin looked back at her with concern and tried to think of something encouraging to say to her. He, too, was a little worried but had no clue what to tell her. He hadn't been around nursing mothers that often, being a Jedi Knight, let alone babies. Although, despite that, he amazed even himself at how naturally he had eased into being around their children…being a father. "He'll learn, Padme." He finally told her with a smile on his face.

Padme smiled back at her husband as he got up and then knelt down next to the bed. He reached out with his left hand to touch Luke's blonde head that was peaking out from the other side of the blanket. He smiled as he looked at his son's head and started running his hand over the top of his soft blond hair. And then suddenly, Padme's face lit up. "I think he's getting it!" She said excitedly. "What did you do?"

Anakin looked at his wife with surprise and was taken back by what she said. He blinked in astonishment. "Actually, I don't think I did anything." He admitted. "He must have just learned it on his own." He said with a smile as he continued to stroke his son's head.

"No really. What did you do?" She asked him with an encouraging smile.

Anakin looked at her with disbelief. "Nothing really…honest…Just sent him my love through the Force…like I have been doing to comfort both of our angels since they were born."

Padme's smile got bigger. "Well…perhaps that's all he needed."

"Perhaps." Anakin responded while smiling back at her and still stroking his son's hair.

As Luke continued to feed under the blanket, they both heard Leia start to stir and both parents looked over at Leia's bassinette, wondering if they were going to have another crying baby on their hands. When they heard her settle back down, they both let out a sigh of relief and looked back at one another. "You know." Padme started. "I keep thinking…what if Leia wakes up and wants to be fed at the same time as Luke or visa versa. It would be a complete nightmare with one screaming while the other is being fed."

Anakin looked into her eyes with understanding. "Well…let's just hope they get on some kind of schedule and we don't have that problem…" He gulped and sheepishly smiled at her. "…often. That could be a problem."

Padme smiled at her husband. They were both wondering what they were getting themselves into. Forget the fact that they were fugitives on the run. That was easy compared to the fears often associated with becoming parents, to twins no less. It all started to sink in that they would soon be solely responsible for these two little lives. Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan, as he wanted to be called, would be there. But they couldn't expect him to help all the time. Padme looked at her husband with concern but happiness in her eyes. "Well…I guess we'll have our hands full once we get to Tatooine, won't we?" Padme finally responded. "I still can't believe we have twins. I was hardly prepared for one and now we have two."

Anakin chuckled. "Neither was I." He then moved his hand from Luke's head and put in on Padme's arm, smiling up at her. "We'll do fine, Padme. I'm sure we're not the first parents to think all these things." He then looked down in thought and then back up at his wife, becoming a little more serious. "Speaking of Tatooine…I wanted to talk to you about our new identities."

"Our new identities?" Padme asked with bewilderment.

"Yes, you didn't think we could just go to Tatooine as Anakin and Padme Skywalker, did you?" Anakin answered her with a little bit of amusement.

Padme looked down and smiled to herself, then looked back into her husbands bright blue eyes. "Noo…of course not. It just took me by surprise, is all. I-I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I'm just glad someone is."

Anakin sighed and then smiled at her while getting to his feet. "Well, you had enough to deal with bringing our children into the galaxy." He told her with a smile as he then turned around to sit on the edge of the bed and reached into a pocket inside his tunic to take out a datapad that was, Padme noticed, often used for personal identification records.

He looked down at the datapad, turning it on, and then turned to look at his wife again. "Senator Organa has arranged for some official looking identification holos and backgrounds for us. We are now Aaron and Renee Outlander of Alderaan." He told her with a smile and then showed her the holopicture on one of the screens, which Padme recognized the face as being hers, but not the hair. "He had a couple of our pictures digitally altered." He sighed, reaching over with his left hand to run his fingers through her long, curly brown hair. "I'm afraid you're going to have to cut it to at least shoulder length to match the holopicture after the funeral." Padme looked at him in shock and he sheepishly smiled at her, expecting her to be angry. But he didn't sense anger from her, just sadness. "I don't like the idea either but if it makes you feel better, I'm cutting mine too. But I'm doing it before we leave to go to Naboo, so it will lessen the chances of someone recognizing me. I'm also going to try to grow a beard to hide my face."

Padme looked at him with sadness but understanding. "It's ok, Anakin. I understand that it's necessary." She paused, looking at him with a weak smile. "And my hair will grow back."

Anakin weakly smiled back at her. "I know…but I'll miss it being long. I love playing with it."

Padme smiled back at her husband. "You're not the only one. I'll miss playing with your long hair too." Anakin then started to chuckle and Padme looked at him with amusement. "What's so funny?"

Anakin looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Obi-Wan cut his hair and shaved his beard last night." He continued to laugh. "He looks so young without his beard." He paused. "Just like he did when I first met him. He could almost pass as my younger brother." He chuckled some more. "The first thing he said when he came out of the refresher was. "Not a word." Anakin told her as Padme started to giggle as well.

"Oh, Ani. I'm sure he doesn't look THAT young. You're exaggerating." She said as they continued to chuckle.

Anakin was still laughing. "No. Just wait until you see him. No wonder he grew the beard."

Padme shook her head with a smirk on her face. _Poor Obi-Wan._ But then Padme looked down at Luke, realizing that he had finished eating. "Well, little man. It looks like you're done already. Now that you've learned to nurse, I probably won't be able to get you to stop eating." She said to Luke as Anakin stopped laughing and smiled at his wife and son. Padme then did her best to button up her nightgown with one hand, essentially only buttoning the top button, and took the blanket off of her shoulder.

Anakin reached over and took Luke into his arms so she could finish buttoning her nightgown. "Hey, little guy." He said to his son as Luke appeared to be looking back up at his father, studying him.

Padme smiled at the sight of Anakin holding their son in his arms and then looked at Anakin with an inquisitive look on her face. "Ani?"

"Yeah?" Anakin answered her without taking his eyes off of Luke and still smiling down at him.

"Do we have to change Luke's and Leia's names as well?" She asked him.

Anakin then looked up at Padme with a smile and love in his eyes. "No, we don't have to change their names…except, of course, their last names will need to be Outlander."

Padme smiled lovingly back at Anakin. "Good. I was hoping not…Aaron." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad too…Renee." Anakin replied.

------------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

After the press conference, Vader returned to the medical center to have his injuries re-examined and to make sure the suit was functioning properly. The Emperor had insisted that he attend the press conference right after he awoken inside the suit, even after he had been devastated by the news of his wife's death by his own hand. The Emperor claimed that time was of the essence in order to fully seize power and there would be time for Vader to recover later. So Vader had reluctantly accompanied him down the hall from the operating room, where one of his assistants had hastily set up the press conference while Vader had been in surgery.

As Vader laid on the operating table being examined, his mind drifted back to what had occurred on Mustafar, replaying the painful events in his mind, especially those last moments when he saw his angel still alive. He was fighting back the tears that were burning in his eyes at the thought of never seeing her again or their unborn child. _Padme…I'm sorry._

Vader still couldn't bring himself to believe that she was dead and that he had killed her in a fit of rage. He did all this to saver her life, not kill her in an ironic twist of fate in the end. He was absolutely sure that he felt her still alive after she fell to the ground, unconscious. He hadn't squeezed her windpipe that hard. And, even now, he could still sense her presence alive somewhere in the galaxy. _Perhaps I'm just in a state of denial._ He thought himself. _It's just part of the grieving process and soon I won't feel her anymore._

Fighting back at tears, his thoughts then went back to the press conference. A holovid reporter had asked Emperor Palpatine about the rumor of Senator Amidala's death and the Emperor confirmed the rumor. But he had given a very different story to the reporter, telling her about Padme's secret pregnancy that only those close to her knew about and that she had died during childbirth…and about her child dying with her.

Vader had almost lost it right then and there and, for the first time, he was actually grateful for the mask to hide his true emotions from the holocameras. Of course, the reporters ate it all up. He was sure that her scandalous pregnancy, father unknown, and her tragic death would be all over the headlines in the morning, which infuriated and saddened him even more.

After his examination was done, Vader sat up and then got off of the operating table. He was then led by a medical droid that told him it was under orders from the Emperor, himself, that Vader must sleep at the medical center for the rest of the night so his vitals could be monitored.

Vader sighed in compliance to his new master's orders given through the droid, doubting his ability to sleep after all that has happened, and followed the medical droid down the hall to a basic medical center patient room with one bed in it. He walked over to the bed and then laid down while the medical droid hooked him up to the monitors.

After the medical droid left, Vader stared at the ceiling with anger and grief reeling through his body. But, surprisingly, it wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep; but this sleep was far from being restful.

------------------------------------------------

_Over Padme's shoulder, Anakin saw Obi-Wan at the top of the ramp on the Nubian cruiser with his fists on his hips. "Liar!" Anakin shouted at Padme_

_Padme turned around to see Obi-Wan. "No!"_

_Anakin looked at his wife with anger and jealousy, pointing at Obi-Wan. "You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!"_

_Padme looked at Anakin with desperation and anguish in her eyes. "NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." But she didn't get to finish, Anakin reached out with his right hand and Padme grabbed her throat with both hands, starting to choke, as invisible hands closed around her windpipe._

_Obi-Wan started down the ramp. "Let her go, Anakin."_

"_What have you and she been up to?" Anakin yelled back at Obi-Wan while continuing his Force grip on Padme's throat."_

"_Let her go!" Obi-Wan persisted as he reached the bottom of the ramp._

_Anakin then released his Force grip and Padme fell unconscious to the ground._

"NOOO!" Vader woke up and abruptly sat up. The sound of his new voice startling him in addition to the terror he felt from his painful memories. He could feel the perspiration forming on his flesh, even in the air conditioned suit, the cold air, of which, started to make him shiver, adding to his misery.

_I have to pull myself together._ Vader told himself and then he tried to meditate. But that didn't seem to help calm him. Instead, it started to infuriate him as it made him remember all the times Obi-Wan had scolded him about his lack of concentration and discipline when it came to his meditation. _I'll show you discipline, Obi-Wan. I'll hunt you down, even if it takes me until my dying breath to accomplish it, but you will pay for what you did to me...turning my wife against me and trying to kill me, then leaving me for dead._

Vader then swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up in a fit of anger. He tore the cables off his body that hooked him up to the monitors, and then stormed out of his room and down the hall. He passed the nurse's station just as all the alarms started going off to alert them of the crisis and a nurse who was watching the holovid, looked up just in time to see him walk by, causing her to jump to her feet in a panic. She then froze and stared at him horrified. Vader stopped to glare at her, just daring her to call for help to sedate him.

It was then that Vader notice a holopicture of his angel flash on the screen of the holovid, which made him pause to watch the report. "Turn that up!" He ordered the terrified nurse and she nodded and complied.

"…This tragic story of the most beloved senator of Naboo ends tomorrow evening when a state funeral will be held in Naboo's capital of Theed. We've been told that her body will be on display for all of her admirer's to see, so they have one last chance to say good-bye before she is finally laid to rest at her family's mausoleum…"

"Turn it off!" He ordered the nurse as she looked at him in terror. "Now!" And she nervously ran over to the holovid and turned it off.

Vader stood in the middle of the hallway in shock. _It's for real. She's really gone and my angel's funeral is tomorrow. _ He brought his right hand up to his mask, forgetting it was there and then dropped his hand to his side again. _I have to be there…It's only right that a husband should be at his wife's funeral. I need to be there…to say good-bye._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Massa Polis Medical Center_

Leia arrived at her mother's room just as Anakin and Padme were finishing their packing of baby Luke and Leia's things for the trip to Naboo. Padme was still a little swollen from carrying the twins, so she was wearing the tan maternity slacks and top that she had worn the other day and her hair was done in a single braid down her back.

The door to the room was open and, as Leia stood in the doorway, she noticed that there was a brown suitcase on the bed that her mother, whose back faced the door, was putting things into. Her father was gathering things and handing them to his wife who neatly put them in the suitcase. Leia, out of courtesy, knocked on the wall, before entering, to get their attention.

Anakin and Padme both looked at their adult daughter and smiled. "Good morning, Leia." Anakin said to her as he handed Padme one of the baby's blankets to put in the suitcase.

"Good morning, Father." Leia returned with a smile on her face. She then stepped into the room with her arms behind her back. "Are you almost ready to go?" She asked.

"Almost." Padme said with a smile as she packed the last of the babies' things in a brown suitcase. "I can't believe we've accumulated so many things for these little ones in just a couple of days."

Leia laughed. "Yes. I see you have." She said as she crossed the room until she was standing next to Anakin. She looked up at him. "Can I see them?"

"Certainly, Leia." Anakin answered her as she smiled back at him and then led her over to the bassinettes. "They certainly sleep a lot. Your mother says it's normal for newborns."

Leia looked at her father with a smile as they reached the twin bassinettes. "I've heard that too. But I've also heard that they can keep parents up nights." She told him as she looked down into the bassinettes to look at herself and her brother as babies.

"Oh, yes." Anakin answered her with a snicker. "Your mother and I have been finding that out the hard way." He turned to look at Padme with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Angel?" He asked Padme as Leia's gaze also followed Anakin's to where her mother stood next to the bed.

Padme smiled at her husband as she was closing and locking the suitcase, then looked at Leia. "Oh yes." She said with a giggle. "You and your brother certainly know how to keep us on our toes."

Leia giggled at the thought and then became a little more serious. "Speaking of Luke, he called this morning. He says the younglings are quite a handful, but the older padawans have been quite helpful with keeping them in line. He's also very curious to see what we both looked like as babies and was wondering if you could comm him before we leave for Naboo. He'd really like to talk to you, Mother, as well." She told them as they both smiled back at her.

"Certainly we can." Anakin answered her enthusiastically.

"I'd love to see Luke." Padme added with equal enthusiasm. "I've missed him. I know we'll see him soon on Tatooine, but I'd like to talk to him before we leave for Naboo as well." She sighed. "That is if everything goes as planned." She said with concern as she looked at Anakin.

"Everything will work out fine." Anakin tried to assure her. "I think Yoda's plan is a good one."

"So do I?" Came a familiar from the doorway. They all turned to see a clean, shaven Obi-Wan standing in the door way with short hair.

"Obi-Wan." Padme said with a shocked look on her face. _Anakin is right. He does look a lot younger without his beard._

"I know what you're thinking." Obi-Wan said as he entered the room, putting his right hand out, palm first, towards her and shaking his head. "That I look a lot younger without the beard." He then crossed his arms in front of him and squinted his eyes as he looked at Anakin. "And I'm sure you told her I look young enough to be your younger brother, didn't you?"

"Me?" Anakin said, pointing to himself with his right hand and trying to look innocent. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Obi-Wan mockingly glared at him. "Oh…I don't know…maybe because you kept telling me that ALL night long." Anakin, Padme and Leia started to chuckle. "And I wouldn't be so high and mighty, MY young padawan…because you still have to cut your hair." Obi-Wan then walked up to Anakin and looked at the little bit of beard stubble that had started to appear on his chin, since he hadn't shaved that morning. "And I'm interested to see if that Nubian peach fuzz of yours actually becomes a beard." He said as he pointed to Anakin's chin.

"Oh…is that so." Anakin returned as he crossed his arms in front of him and then reached up with his left hand to stroke his chin. "Well…I have every confidence that it will."

"We shall see, won't we?" Obi-Wan said as both men now stood face to face with their arms totally crossed in front of them, mockingly glaring at one another. Then they started to laugh. "Come on." Obi-Wan said as he patted Anakin's left arm with his right hand. "I'll help you load the babies' things onto Senator Organa's ship."

"Ok, Master." Anakin responded with a smile as Obi-Wan took the suitcase off the bed that Padme had just finished packing.

Leia grabbed another bag that was on the floor and followed him. "Wait up!" She yelled as Obi-Wan stopped to allow Leia to catch up. Then they both proceeded down the hall to the turbolift.

Padme and Anakin looked at each other lovingly. "If you get Leia, I'll get Luke." Anakin said as he started walking towards the bassinettes. "Obi-Wan had some other baby beds installed in our room on Senator Organa's ship."

Padme followed him and then looked up at him with worry on her face. "Anakin, I'm scared." She told him as Anakin picked Luke up and cradled him in his arms. "What if Yoda's plan doesn't work and we're all discovered?"

Anakin shifted Luke to his right arm and put his left one around Padme, pulling her close. He then bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "It will work. Just keep faith that it will."

Padme smiled up at her husband. "I'll try to." She then sighed and laid her head into his chest and Anakin kissed the top of her head again.

"Padme…" Anakin started. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Ani?" Padme said as she looked up at him with concern.

"Has anyone told you about what we saw on the holovid yesterday?" Anakin asked her.

"No, why?" Padme said as she looked up at him with concern. "What's going on?" Anakin sighed as released Padme from his embrace and walked over to the bed to sit down. He looked down at baby Luke and then back up at his wife who then joined him, sitting to his right on the bed. "What is it?"

He turned to look at her. "I know this is going to sound crazy but…Palpatine has a new apprentice." He paused. "And his name is Darth Vader."

Padme looked at him with shock. "Wasn't that the Sith name he gave you?"

"Yes." Anakin said as he looked at her with concern. "I don't know how it's possible…but Master Yoda also sensed it to be the truth." He sighed. "But this Darth Vader is another version of me."

Padme looked at him with confusion and shock on her face. "What!"

"He's who or what I would have been had our time traveling children hadn't intervened." Anakin said remorsefully. "I've seen his memories as I touched his mind through the Force." Tears started to form in his eyes. "What he experienced was horrible. He lost you and he thinks our child died too. He's in agony, Padme. And to think that could have been me."

Padme stared at him in shock and then she looked away in thought. She then got a frightened look on her face as she gasped and put her right hand over her mouth. She looked back at her husband's concerned eyes. "Ani, what if he shows up at the funeral? He'll sense you, Obi-Wan, possibly Luke and Leia."

Anakin looked back at his wife in an equal amount of concern and worry on his face. "I-I hadn't thought of that. Although, it makes sense. If it were me, I'd want to attend." He paused in thought, looking away and then back at Padme. "We should ask Master Yoda."

"Yes." Padme agreed as she went over to pick Leia up out of her bassinette, cradling her in her arms and walked towards the door. "Let's go ask him now."

Anakin nodded and then got up from the bed and followed her with Luke still in his arms.

---------------------------------------

_Courescant_

Vader entered his master's thrown room and bowed down on one knee at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the thrown Palpatine was sitting on. Palpatine had his back to the door and was looking out the window. But sensing the arrival of his new apprentice, he swiveled around in chair and looked down upon Vader with annoyance. "Lord Vader, why are you here and not at the medical center recovering?"

"Master, Padme's funeral on Naboo is tomorrow and…I wish to attend." Vader told him as Palpatine looked down at him with his cold, yellow eyes from beneath his hood.

"Hmm. So you wish to attend your wife's funeral." Palpatine said as he got up from the chair and walked down the stairs to stand in front of his apprentice. "Rise Lord Vader."

Vader got to his feet and looked down at the Emperor, waiting and hoping for the reply he wanted to hear, that Palpatine would grant his request. He would attend Padme's funeral either way, but he would rather have Palpatine's blessing than not. "Yes, master. She was my wife and I-I would like to say good-bye to her." Vader said as he bowed his head down in grief, tears forming in his eyes beneath the mask.

Palpatine looked at Vader, studying him. _If I don't let him go, he'll go anyway and then hate me for not approving of him going. _"Very well, Lord Vader…You may attend your wife's funeral."

"Thank you, Master." Vader replied as he bowed.

"But as soon as you return…" Palpatine continued. "…you will start your mission to wipe out all remaining Jedi."

"Yes, my master." Vader replied. "I will embark on the mission as soon as I return."

"Very good." He paused. "You may go." Palpatine told him as he waved his right hand towards the door and then returned up the stairs to his thrown to sit down.

"Very well, Master." Vader said with another bow, then turned and strode towards the door. He glanced at both of Palpatine's red guards as he waited for the turbolift. When it arrived, he got on and turned to face forward just as the doors closed, the turbolift taking him to the hanger bay so he could start his journey to Naboo. _Soon I will look upon my angel's face one last time and I will ask for her forgiveness._

------------------------------------------

_Massa Polis Medical Center – Bail Organa's Alderaanean Cruiser Conference Room_

Leia had agreed to sit with the babies in her parents' room while Anakin and Padme discussed their concerns with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. Her parents had already discussed with her their concerns and, even though it felt awkward being around herself and her brother Luke as babies, she knew how important it was to her parents to go to this meeting and knew they would feel better having their daughter watch over them, than say having 3PO do it. _Besides…_ Leia thought to herself. _3PO would probably interrupt them every 10 standard minutes in panic with every little noise the babies made and then they would never get anything done._ Leia snickered to herself at the thought.

In the conference room of Bail Organa's ship, Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Bail Organa all sat around the conference table with an image of Luke illuminating in the center. Bail was also an important player in this plan as well as their plans concerning the Jedi younglings and what to do with the Separatist leaders, so he insisted upon being included in the discussion. They also felt that Luke should be included in this meeting, so they had commed him on Tatooine. Leia had already informed him of the mysterious appearance of Darth Vader when she spoke with him earlier that day, and he was eager and concerned to find out how this was going to effect their plans.

Yoda listened as Anakin and Padme expressed their fears in regards to the possibility of Vader attending the funeral and then looked away in thought. "Hmm. "Afraid Vader will discover the truth, you are. A valid point you make. But worried, I am not."

Everyone looked at Yoda with shock. "Why aren't you worried, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because of sleeping serum I give you. Along with Force reinforced sleep, Force sensitives will be blind to life sighs as well, they will. Like death, Senator Amidala will appear." He turned to look at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "24 standard hours is all you will have, so wisely use the serum you will have to."

They all looked at him with bewilderment.

"Obi-Wan and Skywalker." Yoda continued. "Use the Force to hide your Force signatures, you must. Or sense you, Vader will."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do with Separatist leaders Father and Obi-Wan captured?" Luke asked as his holographic image flickered.

"That's a good question. But I can't really take the credit for their capture. It was really Anakin who did that." Obi-Wan said as Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at one another and then back at the others in the meeting. "But as Anakin pointed out once before, we can't kill them and there's no where they can have a fair trial."

"Right you are, Obi-Wan." Yoda responded.

"How about I take them to Alderaan to face trial?" Bail suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Padme added. "They would at least have a fair trial."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Anakin told them. "If Palpatine and Darth Vader found out, it would cause a lot of problems we don't need right now. Besides, this other Vader thinks he killed them and Palpatine would catch on to our plan because he thinks I, as Darth Vader, killed them before Obi-Wan here 'killed' me." He said as he pointed his thumb at Obi-Wan who was sitting to his right.

"You know, you never exactly did tell us what you two did to convince Palpatine of that." Padme said. "What did you do?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other and smirked. "Well…we should probably both get acting awards if Palpatine believed it." Obi-Wan said with a grin and both men laughed. "We dueled to the 'death' and recorded it on a single security holocamera". Obi-Wan finally told them. "And Anakin severed the links to the other security holocams so Palpatine couldn't see everything that was going on."

"Oh if he only knew what was really happening outside that control room." Anakin said with a sparkle in his eye as both men looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

_Flashback to Mustafar - Outside the Control Center_

_Anakin and Obi-Wan faced each other at the far end of the balcony of the control station. They had worked their way down there, dueling with their lightsabers with all the enthusiasm and skill they always used when they practiced at the Temple. They yelled at each other and tried to make as much noise as possible to make it seem as real as possible._

"_This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise." Anakin yelled to Obi-Wan with a smirk on his face and holding his ignited lightsaber in his right hand._

_Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief as to how lame this all sounded. "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted._

"_You underestimate my power!" Anakin shouted back with fake arrogance in his tone._

"_Don't over do it." Obi-Wan whispered to him as Anakin's eyes got big with annoyance and he signaled to Obi-Wan with his hands for him to just get on with it. "Oh yes." Obi-Wan whispered. "Don't try it!" Obi-Wan.yelled back at Anakin._

_Then Anakin, waved his saber around to give off the sound effect of him jumping over Obi-Wan, and then he screamed bloody murder as he fell to the ground with a thud. Then he extinguished his saber._

_Obi-Wan just stood over him and shook in his head in disbelief down at him. "Unbelievable. Palpatine is never going to believe this." Obi-Wan whispered to him._

_Anakin glared up at him. "If you keep commenting on everything we do, he's NOT going to believe it. The pauses in between will be too long." He whispered to him._

"_Sorry." Obi-Wan whispered back then extinguished his lightsaber as he began to shout down at Anakin again. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan paused. "It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!"_

"_I hate you!" Anakin screeched up at Obi-Wan._

_It took all Obi-Wan's will power not to laugh at how pathetic Anakin looked rolling around on the ground and screaming like a spoiled child. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan told his friend with tears forming in his eyes from holding back his laughter._

_Anakin was lying on the ground trying not to laugh. Then Anakin yelled out like he was in pain and handed his lightsaber to Obi-Wan as he headed back to the control room for his big scene in front of the security holocamera. When Obi-Wan finished and walked back out the main entrance with both their cloaks and Anakin's lightsaber in his hands, Anakin was already there to greet him with his arms crossed in front of him. "Obi-Wan, I didn't know you cared so much."_

"_What?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise._

"'_Oh Anakin, I love you.'" Anakin mocked him in a voice two tones higher than his own.._

"_Oh shut up!" Obi-Wan responded as he folded his arms in front of him and walked passed Anakin, handing his cloak and lightsaber back to him on his way by to go up the ramp of the Separatists' ship. But then he paused and turned around to face Anakin again, putting his own cloak back on. "But you know…I meant what I said. You are like a brother to me and I do love you as brother."_

_Anakin stopped laughing and became serious, smiling at his friend. "I know, Obi-Wan. And I love you like a brother too. I just couldn't resist taunting you."_

"_I know. If you didn't have me to harass, who would you have?" Obi-Wan responded with a smile. "Well, you better turn off that security holo…" He said as he pointed back towards the control center. "…and don't forget to erase the part with you re-entering the room or all of this craziness will be for nothing."_

_Anakin smiled at him. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I'll take care of it."_

_Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you will. Well, carry on." Obi-Wan responded as he turned back towards the ramp and continued his way into the ship to the cockpit where he began the take off procedures._

_Anakin continued to smile as he put his cape back on and watched as his 'brother' entered the ship. He then turned and ran back into the control room to complete his task._

_Back to the Present - Massa Polis Medical Center – Bail Organa's Alderaanean Cruiser Conference Room_

Anakin stopped chuckling and then became serious. "Well…the scary part was…" He paused as he turned to Obi-Wan. "…that our fake duel was very similar to the visions I had of Vader's memories. Perhaps the Force had more to do with our decision on how we should fake my death than we realize."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said as he crossed his arms in front of him and looked at Anakin with amazement. "It was THAT similar?"

"Yes." Anakin answered him matter of fact.

Obi-Wan reached up with his right hand to stroke his beard, forgetting it wasn't there, and instead put his hand on his chin. _As soon as we're on Tatooine, I'm growing my beard back. I don't care what anyone tells me._ He thought to himself as Anakin brought his thoughts back to their discussion.

"But we're getting off topic here." Anakin continued. "We need to decide what to do with the Separatists."

"Hmm." Yoda said as he looked down in thought and then back up at the group. "Perhaps let them go we should."

"What!" Everyone else in the room said in unison.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"What do you mean, let them go?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda with shock and surprise.

Yoda, who was sitting at the far end of the table, turned his head to the left to look at Obi-Wan "Even Anakin admits, kill them we cannot, and send them for trial we cannot. So, therefore, let them go we must."

"But Master Yoda." Anakin started, looking at Yoda around Obi-Wan to his right. "I admit I cannot think of another solution. But how can we just let them go after everything they've done? It doesn't seem right."

"No, it doesn't seem right." Padme agreed from her husbands left. "After all the awful things they did, they should be punished for their crimes. Not set free so they can continue to commit them."

Yoda looked at his audience, understanding their positions, but knowing he was making the right decision. "Let them go we must. Without Palpatine, powerful they are not. Fear for their lives they do now. So into exile they must go or face death by Palpatine or Vader they will. Know this they will."

"So what you're saying is they will be so afraid for their lives that they won't be a threat anymore?" Bail asked with confusion still written on his face.

Yoda turned to his right to look at Bail. "Yes, Senator Organa. A threat they will not be, if let go they are."

Luke, who had been listening to this exchange, had concerns of his own. "How can you be so sure, Master Yoda? What if Vader discovers they are still alive when he thought he killed them?"

"Separated and given new identities they must be." Yoda answered him and then turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "And Obi-Wan must tell them their fate if try to talk to Vader, he must. With another Darth Vader in the galaxy and wearing a life support suit he is, too dangerous for young Skywalker to do it or suspect something they will."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "Well Obi-Wan, I guess your acting abilities will be put to the test again." Anakin told him with a smirk.

"Wonderful." Obi-Wan responded sarcastically with his arms folded in front of him.

Padme folded her arms in front of her and scowled, looking at Master Yoda. "I still don't like this. Justice should be served."

"Understand this, I do, Senator Amidala. But exile and fear of death their punishment it will be." Yoda explained sadly. "And into exile we must all go. As I must do. When for Naboo you leave, to Degobah I will go. Until the time right it is."

Everyone looked at Yoda with sadness and surprise. "But Master Yoda, you're more than welcome to join the rest of us on Tatooine." Obi-Wan told him.

Yoda shook his head. "No, Obi-Wan. Together we must not stay. Too dangerous it is. Too well known I am. Recognized I will be. And too strong all our Force signatures will be if stay together we do."

Everyone at the table knew this to be true. The more Jedi stayed together, the stronger their Force signatures would be as a beacon for Vader and Palpatine to find them. Obi-Wan looked down at the table sadly and then looked back at Yoda with sadness in his eyes. "Then perhaps I shouldn't go to Tatooine with Anakin and the children either."

Anakin and Padme looked at Obi-Wan with sadness and shock. "Obi-Wan, no, you can stay with us." Anakin pleaded. "I couldn't imagine not having you around. You're like a brother to me."

"Yes, you're like family to us." Padme added taking Anakin's left hand in her own. "Please come with us. We want you there with us." Padme told him as she looked around her husband at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, who had been looking sadly at Anakin, then looked at Padme as she continued. "You're going to be Uncle Obi-Wan, remember?" She said with a sad smile.

"And I could never imagine not having you in my life." Luke also added as his image flickered from the middle of the table. "You were my mentor and a good friend to me."

Obi-Wan looked sadly at all of them. "No, I think it's for the best."

"Obi-Wan." Yoda interjected and everyone turned to look at him. "To Tatooine, you must go." The others got hopeful looks on their faces. "Help young Skywalker and his family you must. And young Tobin, who now lives with Owen and Beru Lars, you should. Important to the future of the Jedi it is." Yoda weakly smiled at him.

"Are you sure, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked him with happiness but concern on his face.

"Foreseen it I have. Stay with them you must." Yoda said with a weak smile. "Your attachments to one another, strong they will make you. And together defeat the Sith you will. And the new Jedi Order you will establish."

Everyone smiled at Master Yoda. "But I thought attachments were forbidden?" Anakin asked in awe of Master Yoda's response.

Master Yoda smiled at Anakin. "Flawed the old Code was. Admit attachments can lead down the dark path they can. But can also keep the Jedi on the right path to the Light, they can. Proved that you and your family have, young Skywalker. Family makes you stronger when faced with the Dark Side. Can help steer you from it. See that now I do." Yoda looked away sadly. "This other Darth Vader also proved the Code flawed he did." He looked back at them with sadness in his eyes. "If someone to talk to he felt he had, other than Palpatine, perhaps to the Dark Side he may have not turned. Help him you all must."

"But how can we help him, Master Yoda?" Asked Obi-Wan. "He's consumed by the Dark Side…that will not be an easy feat."

"In time, all will be revealed, Obi-Wan." Yoda answered him. "Know Vader you do, or the man he used to be." Yoda then looked at Anakin. "And know him you do more than Obi-Wan." He then looked at all of them. "Together you will win over darkness."

"I hope you are right, Master Yoda." Anakin responded.

"Father." Luke said, his holograph flickering. "As Leia and I told you, you had turned back to the Light just before you died. So it is possible."

"You're right." Anakin said with smile. "I will keep faith in that then." He told his son.

Bail cleared his throat. "Well…I will make arrangements for the Separatists new identities." He offered.

"Thank you, Senator Organa." Yoda told him. "Now prepare for my journey, I must." He said as he got down from his chair and everyone stood as they watched Yoda walk to the door with his gimer stick to help him along. Yoda paused at the door and turned to look back at them with saddened eyes. "May the Force be with all of you. Meet again we will when the time is right."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke said in unison. "Until we meet again." Obi-Wan added and Anakin and he bowed.

Yoda bowed his head in respect to the two Jedi in the room and to the hologram of Luke. He then turned and left the conference room, turning to the right to head down the corridor.

Everyone turned to face one another again. "I'm going to miss Master Yoda." Anakin said to everyone's surprise.

"Really?" Obi-Wan said looking at him with a surprised smile and his arms crossed in front of him.

"You're surprised?" Anakin said with a smile toward his former master.

Obi-Wan smiled back at him with continued awe. "Why, yes, I always thought…"

"…thought that I didn't like him?" Anakin finished.

"No, I wouldn't say that." Obi-Wan answered him.

"Master Yoda is a wise old Jedi. I've always respected and liked him, even if I didn't always agree with him." Anakin responded with a smile.

Obi-Wan put his left hand on his 'brother's' shoulder. "Well, I'm glad. And I'm going to miss him too."

"And so am I." Luke added.

Everyone's attention went back to Luke. "Luke, we will see you as soon as the mock funeral is done on Naboo." Anakin told his son.

"And Luke, Leia said you wanted to see yourself and Leia as babies." Padme said. "Your father and I can go get them now if you like."

Luke looked at his mother with love. "No, it's ok. I know you have a lot to do. I can see Leia and me as babies when you get to Tatooine." He said smiling back at her.

Padme smiled down at the image of her son. "Ok, then. We'll see you on Tatooine soon."

"Ok. See you soon. I love you, Mother." Luke responded as Padme started to tear up a little. He then turned to his father. "And may the Force be with you, Father."

Anakin smiled at Luke. "And with you too…son."

Luke smiled at his father and then he looked at Obi-Wan. "And my the Force be with you too, Ben." He said with a wink at using Obi-Wan's new identity.

"Yes, and you as well, Luke." And then his image was gone.

Bail watched with the others as Luke's image disappeared from the center of the table. He didn't feel slighted that the young man hadn't acknowledged him in his good-byes. After all, he wasn't family. He then looked over to see Anakin comforting his wife, holding her close and kissing her on top of her head. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _They are such a loving couple. _He then turned his attention to Padme to address her. "I assume your husband told you about my offer."

Padme smiled at Bail from Anakin's warm embrace with tears still in her eyes and her head still lying on his chest. "Yes, he did. And perhaps we will take you up on the offer of schooling for our children when they are old enough." She paused looking up at her husband who was looking back down at her with love in his eyes. Then they both looked back over at Bail. "Thank you, Bail." Padme said graciously.

"It's my pleasure." Bail said with a smile and a bow. He then turned to Anakin with his hands folded in front of him. "And I hope you will forgive me for what I asked you about earlier."

"About adopting Leia?" Anakin asked him.

Bail looked over at Padme with concern, wondering about her reaction. "Yes." He said cautiously.

"It's ok, Bail. Anakin told me…and I admit I was upset at first. But I understand your reasons for offering to adopt Leia." Padme said, noticing his uneasiness.

"So there's nothing to forgive." Anakin added with a smile.

Bail let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at his friends. "Thank you." He responded with a bow. "And now I must prepare for our departure and the separatists' new identites." He told them as he started towards the door. But then he stopped and turned back around. "What of the droids?"

"You mean R2-D2 and 3PO?" Anakin asked while still holding Padme in his arms.

"Yes. I'm assuming you aren't taking them with you, right?" Bail asked turning to Obi-Wan who had a sheepish look on his face. "You mean you didn't discuss it with them yet?" Bail asked him.

"No, I forgot." Obi-Wan said, looking ashamed of himself.

Anakin and Padme turned to look at Obi-Wan. "What about the droids?" Anakin asked him.

Obi-Wan sighed, looked down at his hands which he was folding in front of him, then looked back at Anakin and Padme. "I asked Senator Organa if he would be willing to take the droids. I just think it would be too risky to take them with us."

"Obi-Wan, I built 3PO for my mother. He's like family. And that little astrodroid has saved our lives on countless times." Anakin argued. "We can't leave them behind."

Obi-Wan folded his arms in front of him. "But we wouldn't be leaving them behind, Anakin. We would be leaving them with a trusted friend. I just think it would be too risky to take them along. You know how 3PO can blurt out the wrong thing at any given time. What if he says something about who we really are? Where would be then, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed, looking down to the floor. "You have a point. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. And having an R2 unit with us will only bring more attention to us."

"Now you understand my reasoning." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin then turned to look at Bail again. "You may take R2 and 3PO." He paused. "Please take good care of them."

"I will. I'm planning on giving them over to Capt. Antilles, the captain of this ship. You've met him." Anakin nodded. "He will take good care of them. I can assure you." Bail answered to him with a smile and then became serious. "Do I have your permission to have 3PO's memory wiped?"

Anakin gave him a shocked look. He hadn't thought of that…but knew it was probably necessary due to 3PO's lack of control when it came to keeping secrets. "Yes." Anakin finally said. "I see the importance of doing that."

Bail smiled and then bowed to them. "Thank you." He said and then turned to leave the room, heading down the corridor to the left.

Padme looked up at her troubled husband's face. He was still looking at the door in sadness. "3PO will be ok. He won't remember us, so to him he won't be losing anyone."

Anakin looked down at his wife and smiled. "I know…but by erasing his memory, not only will his memories of us be gone but those of my mother as well."

Padme hugged her husband tighter, placing her head on his chest again, knowing this is just one more thing in their lives they have to let go of in order to disappear. "Everything will be ok. You'll see." She told him.

Anakin put his left hand on the back of his wife's head and then bent down to kiss her hair. "I know. I'll just miss him and that little R2 unit. But I'll be ok as long as I have you and the children."

Obi-Wan smiled at his former padawan and his wife. He walked over and put his left hand on Anakin shoulder. "Perhaps we'll see them again some day." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked over at his former master. "Perhaps." He said with a weak smile.

Then Obi-Wan sighed, looking down and then back up at the loving couple. "I guess I better prepare for my big performance." He told them.

Anakin and Padme looked at him with puzzlement and then Anakin remembered what he meant. "Yes, of course, General Kay." Anakin said with a snicker but then became serious. "What do you plan on telling them?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, crossing his arms in front of him again and putting his right hand on his chin. "You know…I'm not quite sure yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something."

Anakin and Padme both smiled back at him. "I know you will." Anakin said to him with a smile.

"Yes, we have every confidence in you." Padme added, smiling.

_Oh here goes nothing._ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he walked around his friends and headed towards the door. He then turned to face them again from the doorway. "I'll be back soon." He told them as he put his hood over his head and then turned to leave, walking to the right down the hallway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Obi-Wan entered the Separatists' ship, headed towards the turbo lift and got on it. He pushed the button for the third level where the brig was located and continued to devise the plan he had been working on since he left Senator Organa's ship. As the turbo lift ascended, he contemplated what he should tell them and decided to draw from the conversation they just had in the conference room as his guide.

When the turbo lift finally reached the third level, the doors opened and he stepped out into the hallway. He was immediately greeted by Senator Organa's guards, who had been assigned to watch over the prisoners and bring them their meals. They immediately saluted him and were about to call him by name. "Shh." Obi-Wan said as he immediately brought his right index finger up to his mouth. "You will address me as General Kay from now on. Do you understand?" He asked them with a wink.

The guards looked at each other and then nodded their heads in understanding. "Yes, Sir." The lieutenant in charge complied. "Um…General Kay, the prisoners are demanding to speak with Lord Vader."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Obi-Wan answered them. "Now take me to the prisoners' cell. I understand you had to move them to a larger cell."

"Yes Sir." The lieutenant said as he led the hooded Jedi down the corridor to the end of the cell block. "This is their cell, Sir." He said pointing to a door on the right side of the cell block.

"Thank you, Lieutenant?" Obi-Wan answered him. "And be ready for anything." He told him while the lieutenant nodded and stepped back, pulling his pistol blaster from its holster and holding it in front of him. Obi-Wan nodded back at the lieutenant as he entered the code to open the door and then ignited his lightsaber. He saw Separatists all sitting around the outer walls of the cell with frightened looks on their faces as he entered. "On your feet, you Separatist scum." He ordered them.

All the Separatists were immediately on their feet and Nute Gunray immediately stepped forward. "General Kay, we humbly request to speak with Lord Vader."

Obi-Wan sneered at him. "Lord Vader cannot see you right now. He was recently severely injured in battle and recovering after having to be put into a black life support suit, which has made him crankier than ever. In fact, he told me that he has changed his mind and wants me to kill all of you."

A large gasp came from all of the Separatists as they cowered near each other. "But…but…I thought Lord Vader said we would be useful to him?" Nute asked.

"Change of plans." Obi-Wan told them in thought as they looked back in fear. "But…that was his first idea on how to get rid you. And you should thank me because I did you all a favor." He told them as they became to look more hopeful. "I convinced him that perhaps you could still be useful to us in the future, so he has agreed to allow me to let you go under one condition. He will contact you, you will not contact him under any circumstance or he will kill you on the spot. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes." They all responded in unison.

"Good. Now I am arranging to have some new identities made up for you. You will all separate and start new lives in other parts of the galaxy. You must not contact anyone you know or Lord Vader will have you killed. He is taking a great risk in letting you go as his master, Lord Sidious, told him to kill all of you. So you better heed his warning."

The Separatists all nodded in compliance.

"Good. Now someone will be coming to take this vessel to a neutral planet and from there you will all be given your new identification datapads." Obi-Wan told them. "Once you have them, I or Lord Vader, never want to see your ugly faces again."

"Y-Yes, General Kay." Nute answered.

"Then we understand each other." Obi-Wan said as he started back towards the door. He then stopped and turned to face them again in the doorway. "And I don't want to hear of you giving any of your guards any trouble either."

Nute bowed to him. "We will give them no problems. And thank Lord Vader for our freedom. We will not fail him."

"Thank you, Viceroy. I will pass along your message." Obi-Wan said with a slight bow. "Good day, gentlemen and have a great life." Obi-Wan then turned and left the room, pushing the button to shut and lock the door behind him. The lieutenant gave him a strange look.

"Don't ask." Obi-Wan said as he removed his hood and started down the corridor back towards the turbo lift. The lieutenant nodded and followed him. When they reached the turbo lift, Obi-Wan turned and faced the guards again. "I know this seems strange to all of you, but we are going to be letting the prisoners go soon. A representative from Senator Organa's staff should be contacting you shortly about their new identification datapads and where you will need to take them. They are not to be harmed under any circumstances and I am certain that they should not be a threat once they are let go."

"Yes, Sir." The lieutentant said as the guards gave each other strange looks.

"But why?" One of the other guards asked him.

"Because we have no other means of punishing them for their crimes; therefore, it has been decided that exile will be their punishment." Obi-Wan answered them as he pushed the button for the turbo lift and the doors opened. "If you have any more questions, please direct them to Senator Organa himself." He told them as he got on the turbo lift. "May the Force be with you."

All the guards weakly smiled at him, knowing that would probably be the last time they would hear that from a Jedi. The lieutenant stepped forward. "And may the Force be with you as well, Master Kenobi." The lieutenant bowed. "I wish you and the remaining Jedi the best of luck."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Obi-Wan responded with a weak smile and then pushed the button to close the doors.

---------------------------------------

Senator Organa's ship had left Polis Massa and was now on route to Naboo to proceed with the last part of their plan before going into exile. Padme and Anakin entered their room to find Leia asleep in a plush chair next to the babies' bassinettes and the babies asleep as well. "It looks like they wore each other out." Padme told her husband with a smile.

At the sound of her mother's voice, adult Leia opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"It's ok, Leia." Anakin told her with a smile. "The babies are sleeping too."

"Well, I guess I better go to my own room and try to get some more sleep. We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." Leia told them as she got to her feet and moved towards the door.

"Thank you for taking care of the babies for us." Padme told her daughter as she passed them on the way to the door. She reached out and gave her daughter a hug.

"It was no problem." Leia responded and the broke their embrace, smiling at her mother. "I was glad to do it." She then also looked at her father with a smile and turned to leave the room.

"We love you, Leia." Anakin told her as she went out the door.

Leia turned and smiled at him. "I love both of you too." She then paused walking over to give her father a quick hug too. "Good night." She told them as she released her embrace and went back over to the door, closing the door behind her as she left.

Anakin and Padme were now somewhat alone again and they embraced one another in a passionate kiss and lingered there for a long time. It was Padme who finally broke their kiss and stared into Anakin's bright blue eyes. She then reached up and ran her fingers through his golden, blonde curls. "I guess we should cut your hair now, shouldn't we?" She asked him.

Anakin reached up and took her hand from his hair and started to kiss it. "Yes." He told her as he led her into the refresher and opened the medicine cabinet over the sink, taking out a pair of scissors. "Cut it for me?" He asked her as he handed the scissors to her, handle first.

"I'd love to." She told him as he sat down on the edge of the tub. Padme then proceeded to use the removable shower head to wet Anakin's hair and the proceeded to cut it, letting his hair fall into the tub.

Anakin reveled in the feel of her touch as she combed and ran her fingers through his hair. He'd known she had been taught how to cut hair by her older sister, Sola, so he trusted her with his hair.

When she finally finished, she put down the scissors on the sink and stood in front of him, admiring her handy work, crossing her arms in front of her and putting her right hand under her chin. "I don't know." She said with a grimace.

Anakin looked at her with concern. _Or do I trust her when it comes to my hair?_ He thought to himself as the look on her face continued to concern him. "Doesn't it look ok?" He finally asked her.

Padme smiled down at her husband. "It looks fine." She said as she giggled and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. She then looked into his eyes. "It's just I've always liked your hair longer. It seems so strange to see it so short again." She told him as she ran her fingers through his now shorter hair.

"Again? How short did you cut it?" Anakin asked with concern. "You didn't make me look like a padawan again did you?"

Padme giggled again. "Of course not. I didn't cut it THAT short." She paused and smiled at him, sitting down sideways on his lap and putting her arms around his neck. "I couldn't do that do you, even if I tried." Then she brushed her hand along Anakin's unshaven chin. "It's going to be hard to get used to you having beard too. It tickles when we kiss."

Anakin laughed. "Well, it's not a beard yet." He told her and then kissed her on the lips quickly before surprising her by lifting her up and carrying her out of the refresher in his arms. "Put me down Anakin Skywalker." She protested as he laughed.

"As you wish, milady." He told her with a smile as he set her down on her feet in their bedroom, kissed her again, and then walked over to the vanity to check out his new hair cut. "It looks good, Padme." He told her as he looked back at her through the reflection in the mirror and ran his left hand through it. She had left it a little longer on top, so he could still comb it to the side where it had been parted before. He then became serious and turned around to look at his wife standing in the middle of the room, smiling at him. "Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?" He asked her.

Padme's expression also then became serious and she sighed. "Yes. I had them bring my luggage from my Nubian cruiser." She told him as she opened the closet door on the wall to the left of the bedroom door. She took out a shimmering blue maternity dress. "I thought this one would be nice to wear." Padme told him as she held it in front of her.

Anakin smiled and moved closer to her. "Yes, I think that will do nicely." He told her as he reached her, took the dress from her hands and threw it on the bed. Anakin then reached down and kissed her again as she put her arms around his neck. He then broke away from their kiss and just held her in his arms. "I'm just glad I'm not planning your real funeral." He told her with tears forming his eyes as he looked over her shoulder. "I couldn't live with out you."

Padme held her husband tighter. "But we're not. I'm not going anywhere."

Anakin then back out of their embrace and reached down and put his hand on her still slightly swollen abdomen. "We have a dress, but what about making everyone believe you're still pregnant?"

Padme looked away in thought and then let go of their embrace, walking back over towards the closet. Anakin followed her as she started digging through her things looking for something. "Where is it?" She said out of frustration.

"What are you looking for?" Anakin asked her as he came up behind her.

"Here it is." She finally said, not answering him but instead held it up in front of him.

Anakin got a confused look on his face. "What is that?"

"Haven't you ever seen an inflatable pillow before?" Padme said with a smile.

"Is that what that is?" Anakin said with a smirk.

Padme mockingly glared at him. "Well, I think it will do nicely." She said as she tried to blow it up but was having difficulty.

"Here, let me have it." Anakin said as he took the inflatable pillow from her hands and tried to blow it up himself.

Padme just laughed at him as his faced turned red from the effort. "It's harder than it looks, isn't it?"

"Perhaps." Anakin said with a frustrated look on his face and then tried again while Padme continued to laugh at him, forgetting to keep the volume down and the babies started to cry. Both parents became serious and walked over to the bassinettes, Anakin dropping the inflatable pillow to the floor.

"Oh, I have to get used to having sleeping babies in the room." Padme said as she picked up Luke and Anakin picked up Leia, trying to comfort them.

"I know what you mean." Anakin agreed as he tried to comfort Leia through the Force, but then began to realize the true reason for her discomfort. "Oh no…not again."

"What is it, Anakin?" Padme asked him with a concerned look on her face as Luke started to settle down and Leia continued to cry.

"Leia's diaper needs changing and I think we really need to consider investing in disposable diapers. They hold the leaks better." Anakin told her as Padme started to laugh at the wet spot on Anakin's tunic. "This is the second tunic in two days. Luke was the little culprit the last time."

"You didn't tell me that." Padme said as she continued to laugh and reached over to take Leia from Anakin's hands.

But Anakin shooed her away and walked over to the changing table. "No, I can do it, Padme." He told her as he laid baby Leia on the changing table and started removing her wet clothes and then her diaper. "You were asleep at the time and…Whew! Stinky Leia." Anakin said crinkling his nose as he found yet another surprise awaiting him. Padme was continued to laugh as Leia started to calm down now that her father was cleaning her up and putting a clean diaper on her.

Padme came over to inspect the work while still holding Luke, who was now settling back down to sleep. "Good job, Daddy. You get five gold stars." She told him as Anakin found another sleeper to put on Leia and put her in it.

"Thank you so much." Anakin responded as he picked Leia up and took her back over to the bassinette to lay her down. "She should go back to sleep now." He told Padme.

Padme then laid Luke back down in his bassinette. "When did you become such an expert at all this?" She asked him with surprise.

"While you were recovering, I was watching the babies a lot. Leia, well our adult daughter, helped me a lot at first. She said she used to baby sit when she was younger." He told his wife with a smile.

"Hmm. A Jedi Knight AND he changes diapers. I've definitly got myself a keeper." Padme said with a smirk as she walked back over to pick up the inflatable pillow Anakin had dropped on the floor and looked at it with frustration. "Now if we can only inflate this blasted pillow."

Anakin walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let's not worry about that tonight." He told her as he kissed her on the neck. "We can find a way to inflate it tomorrow."

"You're right." Padme agreed but then an idea came to her. "I have an idea and I think it will be more realistic."

"What?" Anakin said as she released herself from his embrace and went into the refresher and closed the door. Anakin heard the water running and some other weird noises coming from the refresher that caused him some concern. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Padme, what are you doing? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right out." She responded, then a few minutes later, the door opened and to Anakin's surprise, she looked pregnant again. "So what do you think?" She said as she moved side to side. "Convincing enough?"

Anakin reached down and touched her 'stomach' with his left hand. "Amazing…I think it will work." He told her with a smile.

"Good. Problem solved then." Padme said with a smile back to him as she took the water-filled inflatable pillow out from under her tan maternity top and placed it on the floor. Both of them snickered quietly as Padme then went back into the refresher to get ready for bed.

Anakin changed into his sleep pants and climbed into bed to await his wife. When she was done in the refresher, she came out in a blue, silky nightgown and walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers and crawled in next to her husband. Anakin pulled her close. "Goodnight, Padme." Anakin told her while kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Ani." Padme responded as she cuddled up against him with her head on his bare chest.

Despite everything that was going to occur the next day, they soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms, knowing that, if everything goes well, they would be able to spend the rest of their lives with each other.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

When Padme and Anakin awoke the next morning, they got the babies around for the day and started to psych themselves for the day to come. Senator Organa had informed them that they had arrived at Naboo and were beginning their landing procedures. He also told them that Padme's parents had been informed that the ship carrying their daughter's and her unborn child's bodies had arrived.

Anakin watched over the babies while Padme went into the refresher to get a shower and change into the blue maternity dress she had picked out the night before to wear. When she came out of the refresher, Anakin couldn't help but notice that his wife was acting as blue as the dress she was wearing and walked over to embrace and comfort her, kissing the top of her head. It was then that they heard a knock on their door and Anakin released his embrace from Padme and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" He inquired.

"It's Leia. I'm here to help Mother with her hair." They heard Leia's muffled voice say through the door.

Anakin, who was dressed in a plain dark blue tunic and pants, opened the door and smiled at his daughter as she entered. "Good morning, Leia."

"Good morning, Father." She told him as she noticed his shorter hair. "I see you cut your hair last night. It looks nice."

"Thank you." Anakin said. "But your mother deserves all the credit." He told her with a smile as he shut the door again and then proceeded to walk over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Leia smiled at him and then turned to her Mother. "Are you ready?" Leia asked her with a concerned look on her face.

Padme weakly smiled at her daughter and then gave her a hug. "As I'll ever be. I just hope this little charade works." Padme said and then backed out of their hug, walking over to the vanity to sit down with Leia right behind her.

"I'm sure every thing will work out fine, Mother." Leia tried to assure her as she grabbed the hair brush from the vanity and started brushing her mother's hair. "How would you like it styled?"

"I think down…but pulled away from my face would be nice." Padme said as Leia nodded.

Anakin watched as Leia styled her mother's hair and then added some flowers to her curly, chocolate brown locks. When they appeared to be done, Anakin stood up and walked over behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. He then bent down and kissed her on the neck. "You look beautiful." Anakin told her.

"Thank you, Anakin." Padme said as she reached up with her right hand and pulled his head down for a light kiss on the lips. She then started to stand up, picking up a vial that was sitting on the vanity and walked over to the bed. She set the vial on the night stand and the turned around to look for the water-filled inflatable pillow that she was going to use to make her look pregnant again, but wasn't finding it.

Anakin, noticing that his wife was looking around, realized what she was looking for and walked over to where he saw it laying on the floor, picked it up and brought it over to her. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes, thank you." Padme answered with a weak smile on her face. "We can't forget this." She told him as she secured it in her clothing underneath her dress and then proceeded to walk over the bassinettes to kiss both of her babies before returning to the bed and sitting down.

"Are you ready now?" Anakin asked her with concern. "The time in drawing near for your family to arrive."

Padme weakly smiled at him and then her adult daughter. "Yes. Please hand me that sleeping potion Yoda gave us."

Anakin nodded and then walked over to the night stand, picking up the vial she had just placed there and gave it to her. Padme took it from him and looked up into his eyes with fear and sadness in her own. "I don't like doing this to my family." She told him as a tear started rolling down her cheek.

Anakin then sat on the bed and pulled his wife close, wiping the tear from her cheek with his left hand. "Don't cry, Padme. Perhaps we can tell them you're alive later, once things have settled down."

Padme weakly smiled up at her husband and then they kissed one more time before he released her from his embrace. "That would be nice." She told him while still looking into his eyes. But then she turned her attention back to the vial she would have to drink from and undid the cork. "Buttom's up." She told him as she drank the contents and got a weird look on her face while looking at the bottle. "Oh…this tastes awful." She declared before Anakin chuckled a little and then became serious again as he took the vial from her hands. He then set it back on the night stand next to him and pulled her close to him to comfort her as the drug started to take effect.

"It will be alright, Mother." Leia assured her as both Anakin and she watched Padme gradually slip into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------

A standard half-hour later, Anakin, still holding her in his arms, looked down at Padme in horror at how pale and unresponsive his wife had become. Her body temperature had also dropped far enough to make her feel cold to the touch. Anakin started to panic a little, thinking perhaps the sleeping potion was too strong for her and, in effect, acted more like a poison to kill her. "Padme?" Anakin said while he tried to rouse her. "PADME?"

Leia got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to her father who now had tears forming in his eyes. She put her right hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Father, don't worry. She's fine. Yoda told us that the potion would truly make her appear to be dead."

"I know." Anakin said as he looked up at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "It just didn't occur to me that it would seem quite this real." He told her as he tried feeling for Padme's pulse in her wrist and didn't really feel one. "It's just way too convincing. I can't even feel her through the Force anymore." He sighed and pulled Padme's sleeping body closer to him. "I know Yoda told us that it would have this effect, but it's still really hard to witness."

Leia weakly smiled down at her father. "I know. It's scary to me as well." There was then a knock on the door and Leia walked over to open it. There stood Obi-Wan wearing plain dark brown pants and a green tunic. "Obi-Wan." She said with a smile as he looked back at her with a grim look on his face. She then became serious. "What's wrong?"

"Padme's family is here to retrieve the body." Obi-Wan said as he walked passed Leia and entered the room to see Anakin still holding his wife's convincingly lifeless body in his arms and rocking her. "Anakin, we need to secure the potion's effect through a Force sleep and then put her in the coffin her parents just arrive with."

Anakin nodded his head and then kissed his wife on the forehead before laying her head back down on the pillow. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes, reinforcing the sleeping drug with a Force induced sleep as well. He then kissed her softly on the lips and stood up to face Obi-Wan. "It feels so real, Obi-Wan. It's frightening."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme's pale, lifeless form, not sensing any life force coming from her and had to agree. "It is rather eerie, isn't it?" Obi-Wan responded as he walked over and put his right hand on his 'brother's' shoulder. "She'll be fine. And in 24 hours we'll all be away from here and starting our new lives on Tatooine."

"I know." Anakin sighed. "I just hope Vader doesn't show up."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin another grim look. "I'm afraid he already has. His ship was just spotted orbiting the planet."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with shock. "Vader is here, now?"

"Yes and you've blocked yours and the babies' Force signatures as Yoda instructed you, haven't you?" Obi-Wan asked him with concern.

Anakin got a look of panic on his face. "No, I better do it now and do the same for Luke and Leia." Anakin said as he rushed over to the babies' beds and put his hands on them, closing his eyes to use the Force to block his children's Force signatures. He then proceeded to do the same with himself and then turned to his adult daughter, Leia. "Have you been able to block your Force signature, Leia?"

Leia smiled. "Yes, Luke taught be how to do it. I'll be fine."

Anakin sighed with relief and hoped that Vader hadn't sensed the presence of his family. He had been so upset about Padme and the mock funeral that it had slipped his mind to hide their Force signatures. He then walked back over to the bed and picked up Padme's limp body off the bed. He turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Where is this coffin her family brought?"

"In the hanger bay. They have a carriage waiting to take her to her family mausoleum where they will conduct the funeral." Obi-Wan answered them.

"I'll stay here with the babies." Leia told them as Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded to her in agreement.

"Thank you, Leia. We'll be back as soon as we can." Anakin told her with a weak smile as he turned, carrying his wife out the door and down the hallway to turbo lift that leads to the hanger bay.

Obi-Wan walked next to him and pushed the button for the turbo lift when they reached it. He didn't know what to tell Anakin beyond what he'd already told him. _How many times can I tell him it will be ok?" _He thought to himself as the turbo lift arrived and the doors opened.

Both men got on the lift and then rode in silence until they arrived on the hanger bay level and the doors opened. "Where is this coffin?" Anakin finally asked him, looking around.

"This way, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him as they walked towards a durasteel box on a carriage, being drawn by six white beasts. Tears started forming in Anakin's eyes as climbed up onto the carriage using the portable stairs the hanger crew had placed next to it and he lowered Padme into the coffin. He then placed her arms in a folded position just above her 'stomach' and turned to look down at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I'm glad this isn't for real." He told him as he backed down a couple stairs and looked at his wife's beautiful, but pale face.

Obi-Wan came up behind his friend on the stairs and put his right arm around him to comfort him. "But it's not…and soon you two will be together again." He told him as he smiled over at his 'brother'.

Anakin smiled back at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"For what?" Obi-Wan asked with a confused look on his face.

"For being here for me." Anakin answered him.

"My pleasure, my brother." Obi-Wan responded.

It was then that Bail Organa approached them and then looked over at Padme in the coffin, his face going pale. "Is she...?"

"She fine, Senator." Anakin told him and he and Obi-Wan descended the stairs to stand in front of him.. "She'll wake up in a day or so."

"But…but it looks so…so convincing." Bail said with astonishment while still staring at her appearingly lifeless form. "Are you sure?" He asked them, looking back at them with concern and worry.

"Absolutely sure." Obi-Wan tried to assure him.

"Well…" Bail said trying to regain his composure. "…her family waits below to see their daughter's body." He told them with sadness. "Are you two staying on board or are you going to accompany us?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at one another. "We are going to follow at a safe distance." Anakin told him. "We just need to find some un-Jedi-like cloaks to wear."

"No problem. In fact, I can do better than that." Bail said as he turned to a lieutenant that was standing by. "Go get those uniforms I asked for in General Kenobi and Knight Skywalker's sizes."

"Yes, Sir." The lieutenant said while saluting and then turned on his heel to go to retrieve the uniforms.

Bail turned back to the two Jedi. "I figured you two would like to follow the procession, so what better way to blend in than in the uniform of one of my guards. Several of them will also be following behind the Nubian guards."

Obi-Wan and Anakin got grateful looks on their faces at Bail's resourcefulness. "Thank you yet again, Senator Organa." Obi-Wan told him as the lieutenant returned with gray Aldreraanean officers uniforms with hats and handed them to the two Jedi, who took them graciously.

"We will hurry and put these on. Will you wait for us?" Anakin asked him.

"Certainly…you may use the pilots' locker room over there." Bail answered as he pointed to a door off to the right. Both Jedi bowed and then ran into the locker room to change.

When the returned five standard minutes later, as promised, Bail was still there, patiently waiting for them and supervising the placement of some flowers the family requested be put on around the coffin during their wait. He had told her family that it would be better for them to wait outside until everything was ready for them to see her. They had reluctantly agreed, not quite understanding the reasoning but complied just the same.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then joined a group of Aldraneean soldiers and marched along with them, hiding their lightsabers under their tunics. It was perfect. They blended in so well that when the carriage came down the ramp, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie never noticed them. Neither did Padme's sister Sola, her husband Darred and their children Ryoo and Pooja, who Anakin especially had gotten to know during their stay on Naboo before he and Padme had been married.

Of course, they were all overcome with grief at seeing Padme's 'body' as she was led down the ramp towards them. Anakin and Obi-Wan both watched as their hearts went out to Padme's family as they started to cry and mourn over her. Darred lifted Ryoo and then Pooja so they could put flowers in their Aunt Padme's coffin with tears rolling down their faces.

Anakin had to look away. _I'm glad Padme isn't aware of everything that's going on around her. She would be heart broken. And I will make sure her family knows the truth someday, somehow._ He promised himself.

After several standard minutes, the funeral procession started its course through the streets of Theed. Mourners lined the streets and Anakin couldn't help but feel for all of them. They were losing their beloved queen and senator. Tears started to form in his eyes as more thoughts of losing her for real flooded his mind. _Oh Padme._

---------------------------------------

_Executor – In Orbit around Naboo_

Vader waited on the bridge of the Executor, the ship the Emperor had given him command of. He was looking out the view port with his arms crossed in front of him waiting for the proper time to enter his shuttle and pay his respects at his beloved angel. He knew his presence at the funeral would create suspicion, so he wanted to say good-bye to her in his own way once the funeral was done and everyone had gone. This was a private moment, one he certainly didn't want anyone to witness.

As he waited, he felt something odd in the Force. He felt a Force signature which felt familiar, but one he couldn't quite figure out who it was. He had felt this same Force signature earlier and it had confused him then and it was still confusing him now. _Who are you?_ He thought to himself. It was a great mystery that he hoped one day he would solve. But not today…today was to be reserved for his angel, his wife, his lost love, his soul. Yes, Padme had been his soul and his very reason for living; and without her, he was just an empty shell. And he knew this would remain for as long as he lived without her, because without her he was nothing.

And then there was their child, who had also died with her…all at his own hand. Vader's eyes started to fill with tears at the life that would never be…at the chance to be a father to little boy or girl who might have had Padme's eyes, his chin and her patience. But alas it will never to be. Noticing his men staring at him, he did his best to keep his emotions under check, so his men wouldn't witness him breaking down in front of them.

So then he allowed his thoughts to drift to another thing that confused him. It was two other faint Force signatures he had sensed in close proximity to the mysterious one, but those tiny signatures were of those untrained in the Force. He had never felt them before either, but they felt as familiar as this mysterious Force signature had that has continuously eluded him since he donned the black suit. _Perhaps someday I will solve that mystery as well. _He said to himself as he tried to shift his thoughts again.

Vader closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, hoping he might sense Obi-Wan on the planet's surface. He thought he had sensed him briefly upon coming out of hyperspace but then he was gone. _And still is gone._ Vader realized as he opened his eyes and gazed out the view port again. _Perhaps it was just wishful thinking._ He thought to himself. Perhaps he wanted so badly for Obi-Wan to be dead for all that he'd done to him and his family that he was hoping he might be at Padme's funeral. But his Force signature was not on the planet either, Vader realized and sighed out of frustration.

But then his thoughts came back towards his beloved angel, lying in a cold, dark mausoleum in the Theed cemetery, and it brought tears back to his eyes, causing his flesh to burn as the salty tears streamed down his cheeks beneath the mask.

Not wanting his men to see him breakdown in front of them, he silently turned and headed back to his quarters so he could mourn and wallow in his misery without anyone watching him. As soon as he was back in his quarters, he closed the door and locked it. Vader then immediately fell to his knees. "WHY? Padme WHY?" He yelled at the ceiling. "Why did you leave me? You said you'd never leave me!" He continued to yell as he then broke down in wept for his lost angel.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed the funeral procession all the way to the Naberrie family mausoleum, where the carriage stopped. Some of the Nubian guards stepped forward in ceremony to act as the pallbearers and acted as one as they lifted the coffin off of the carriage then proceeded to take it up the steps leading into the mausoleum. The Naberrie family following close behind, hugging and comforting each other as they continued to cry for the loss of their daughter, sister and aunt. Senator Organa, the current queen of Naboo and a few of Padme's other close colleagues also followed the family into the tomb.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood at attention with the other Alderaanean soldiers as Anakin started to look around for any sign of Vader; but to his relief, didn't see him anywhere. _What would I do if I were him?_ He thought to himself as he continued to stand at attention next to Obi-Wan.

"_Anakin, quit looking round or you'll bring unwanted attention to us." _Obi-Wan said to him through the Force.

"_But Obi-Wan, Vader has to be here somewhere."_ Anakin said back to him. _"We have to be ready for him."_

"_Perhaps he's waiting until later…after everyone has left. We'll have to be careful if that's the case. We may even have to wait until he's come and gone before we take Padme back to Senator Organa's ship."_ Obi-Wan responded.

Ánakin gave Obi-Wan a look of concern. _"And when will that be? She could wake up and then where will we be?"_

"_Well…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Anakin. Hopefully the Force induced sleep you also placed on her will keep her knocked out long enough."_ Obi-Wan said as he looked back at him with concern.

------------------------------------------

After about a standard hour, the grief stricken Naberrie family finally emerged from the mausoleum and stepped into an awaiting transport to take them back to their homes. Bail and the other colleagues came out of the mausoleum shortly thereafter and all got into their prospective transports. Although, Bail stopped and took a fleeting glance over towards Anakin and Obi-Wan's way before entering his transport and then he flew away. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Soon it would be their turn to continue on with the plan.

The Nubian and Aldraanean guards continued to stand in a ceremonial formation as mourners were then allowed inside to pay their last respects to their former queen and senator, each one filing in and out of the building with sad and tear stricken faces at the loss of one of their most beloved leaders.

Finally, after many several hours, the lines of people ceased and the guards that wanted to enter the mausoleum were then allowed inside. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined the other guards as they made their way up the steps and noticed immediately the amount of flowers, cards and gifts that were placed around Padme's coffin. _She really was loved by her people._ Anakin said to himself as they continued in the line of guards paying their last respects.

Once they reached the coffin that was now lying inside a marble vault casket, Anakin looked down as his wife's lovely form and tried to resist the urge to kiss her and take her in his arms. He knew that would not look good to the other guards so, instead, he followed Obi-Wan as he continued back towards the door. But before going outside again, they paused just inside the door and acted like they were going to continue to pay their respects as they stood in silence, waiting for the rest of the guards to leave.

They then continued back over to Padme's coffin to check on her, Anakin putting his hand on her forehead and then he kissed her on the lips like he had wanted to do earlier. It had only been 12 hours since she took the potion, so, to their relief, she was still deep in the drug induced sleep.

"Come on, Anakin. We need to get her out of here and close the marble top before someone really buries her here." Obi-Wan whispered to him and both men started to reach down into the marble vault casket with Obi-Wan at her feet and Anakin at her head. But then they stopped short, looking at each other in horror, as they heard the sound of mechanical breathing getting louder and louder as the source of that sound came closer to the mausoleum.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other in continued horror. _"Vader?"_ Anakin said through the Force as Obi-Wan nodded and they ran to hide behind another of the marble vault caskets that lined the walls of the Naberrie family tomb. They sunk down behind it, sitting on the floor with their backs leaning up against it and then reinforced their Force signature blocks. _"Now what?"_ Anakin asked Obi-Wan through the Force as he looked over at Obi-Wan with fear, his eyes sparkling in the faint light in the tomb.

"_We wait."_ Obi-Wan responded as he looked back at Anakin with an equally worried expression on his face.

They both sat in momentary dread as they heard the heavy mechanical breathing of Vader get louder until they heard him enter the mausoleum, closing the squeaky durasteel door of the tomb behind him, and then the sound of his heavy feet walking across the stone floor to his beloved's final resting place. Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to stay as quiet and still as possible, waiting in fear of possibility of Vader discovering their presence.

Vader, not sensing anyone in the tomb, looked down at his wife's lovely, but pale face. _It's almost as if she's just sleeping and will wake up at any moment._ Vader thought to himself as he continued to gaze down at Padme's still form and ran his right mechanical hand along her cheek. He then fell to his knees and took Padme's hand in his mechanical one. "Padme, I am so sorry. I never meant to kill you. I did all of this to save you. Despite how it turned out, I hope you know that and that I will always love you. An-And I hope that you will be able to forgive me." Vader said as they could hear his agony even through the mechanical voice and breathing.

A tear started falling from Anakin's right eye as he felt Vader's pain. Thoughts of losing Padme came flooding back into his mind as he heard the Dark Lord break down in anguish over the loss of his angel. He knew that he shouldn't feel sorry for him, but he couldn't help himself. After all, Vader was, in essence, still another version of himself, something that didn't escape his consciousness.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and, even in the dim light, saw the tears in his eyes. He put his left hand on Anakin's shoulder and Anakin smiled back at him, knowing that Obi-Wan was trying to comfort him during this surreal and sad situation.

Anakin laid his head back up against the side of the marble vault casket as both Jedi continued to listen. Vader was now weeping and feelings of total loss and sorrow washed through the mausoleum with high intensity.

It was then that Obi-Wan decided to risk sneaking a peek around the side of the marble casket, making sure he stayed in the shadows. He watch in dread as he saw the Dark Lord reach out with his right mechanical hand and put it on Padme's 'stomach'. _Oh no…I hope he won't be able to tell it's not real. _Obi-Wan thought to himself…but sighed in relief as Vader didn't seem to notice.

"_What's happening? I just saw you tense up."_ Anakin asked Obi-Wan through the Force.

Óbi-Wan cautiously and quielty moved back to his sitting position next to Anakin and looked over at him, looking white as a sheet. _"Vader just touched Padme's stomach."_

Anakin's eyes became as big as saucers. _"You don't think he's noticed it's not real, do you?"_

"_I don't know for sure." _Obi-Wan answered him. _"But it doesn't appear that he has."_

"_I'm just glad Padme thought of filling the inflatable pillow with water." _Anakin told him. _"She thought it would be more realistic. And I am eternally grateful for her foresightedness."_

"_I'll second that."_ Obi-Wan agreed.

Vader continued to stroke Padme's 'stomach' with his mechanical hand, not noticing anything was amiss. "And I'm sorry my child, for not allowing you to come into the world. If you had, you would have been loved by both of us."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both silently sighed in relief. _"It appears, he definitely hasn't noticed."_ Anakin told Obi-Wan through the Force, but then he felt something crawl passed his leg. _"Um…Obi-Wan, was that you?"_

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a confused look. _"Was what me? I didn't touch you."_ Obi-Wan responded through their Force link.

"_Then something just crawled passed my leg."_ Anakin told him with a bewildered look on his face. _"What do you think it is?"_

"_I don't know. A Nubian rat, I suppose. They're all over in these cemeteries."_ Obi-Wan responded as he felt something rub against his leg as well.

"_Oh, isn't that reassuring." _Anakin replied by giving him a sarcastic look. _"Aren't those supposed to carry some sort of disease?"_

"_Not all of them…Ah…Anakin…now something just rubbed passed my leg." _Obi-Wan told him. _"I sure hope Vader hurries up. I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."_ He said then he let out a small gasp and his boot slipped across the stone floor, making a scratching noise, as something crawled across his stomach.

Vader heard noises that sounded like a gasp and scraping, coming from somewhere with in the tomb. It echoed off the walls, making it hard to determine the direction it really came from. He then immediately got back to his feet, taking his light saber from his belt and ignited the red blade. "Whose there?" His mechanical voice demanded as he tried to reach out with the Force and started to slowly walk around the room, his black cape gliding across the floor. "Come out now and perhaps I will spare your life."

"_Now you've done it." _Anakin chided Obi-Wan as they stared at each other in horror. They pressed themselves as close as they could to the backside of the marble casket, and hardly dared to breath as they heard the hum of Vader light saber and the sound of his mechanical limbs on the stone floor while he circled the tomb. Anakin then swatted at one of the creatures that had been trying to crawl up on his stomach, causing it to squeal and scrabble out from behind the marble casket they were hiding behind. The rodent scurried out into the path of the Dark Lord and gave another frightened squeak at the sight of the towering black monster standing over it and it scurried off into another part of the tomb, as fast as its little legs could carry it.

_It's only a Nubian rat._ Vader said to himself as he extinguished his light saber and returned it to his belt.

Obi-Wan and Anakin heard Vader chuckling to himself as he headed back over to Padme's coffin. They both sighed in relief for their luck at not being discovered. _"That was close."_ Obi-Wan said through the Force.

"_No thanks to you."_ Anakin retorted as he glared over at his former master. _"I didn't know you had a fear of rodents."_

"_I don't. Just ones that crawl across my chest behind caskets in dark, creepy tombs."_ Obi-Wan responded. It was all Anakin could do to keep from laughing and giving away their presence, covering his mouth with both his hands and tears forming in his eyes. _"And you better calm down or you'll be the one giving us away."_ Obi-Wan added as he noticed Anakin's strained effort to maintain his silence.

---------------------------------

After many hours, Obi-Wan and Anakin were still waiting for Vader to leave. Anakin laid his head back against the marble casket and rolled his eyes up into his head out of frustration and boredom. _"How much longer is he going to stay here?"_

"_I really don't know, Anakin."_ Obi-Wan responded as he ran his right hand through his hair. _"It's obvious he loves Padme just as much as you do. He could never leave."_

Anakin just glared over at him. _"How long has it been anyway?"_ Anakin then asked him.

Obi-Wan, who looked just as bored and fighting to stay awake, looked down at his wrist chrono. _"It's been 11 hours. It should be dawn soon."_ He told him as they noticed a slight orange glow coming through the blue, maroon and silver stained glass windows.

"_And Padme could wake up soon."_ Anakin added as they both looked at each other with worry.

"_Let's just hope that doesn't happen while Vader is still here."_ Obi-Wan responded.

They had heard Vader weeping all night, talking to Padme about the memories they shared together and about their hopes and dreams for their life together. Anakin and Obi-Wan, both felt for him…but they certainly couldn't do anything to let him know the truth…at least not yet. They both felt that someday, Vader would learn the truth…but that day was not today.

"Good-bye, my love." Vader said as he stood and looked down at his angel one last time. _It must be my grief. She almost looks like she's getting color back in her cheeks._ "I will keep your memory in my heart until my dying breath." Vader finished as he then turned and sadly walked over to the durasteel door, opened it and stepped out into the orange rays of a new day dawning. He then closed the door behind him once again, finally allowing Anakin and Obi-Wan to emerge from their hiding place.

At hearing Vader finally leave, Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan who had just drifted off to sleep, his head bobbing up and down off of his chest. "Obi-Wan, wake up." Anakin said as he poked his former master in the shoulder with his right index finger.

"Wh-What?" Obi-Wan said as his head shot up with his eyes slightly open and looked over at Anakin still half awake.

"Vader just left." Anakin told him as he got to his feet and stretched. His butt had become numb from sitting on the hard, cold stone floor all night, causing him to hobble out from behind the marble casket that had become their hiding place for the duration of the night.

"Oh…FINALLY." Obi-Wan replied as he tried getting to his feet, but then realized that his legs had fallen asleep and he couldn't get up. "Oh no." He said as he plopped back down on the hard, stone floor. "Ow".

"What?" Anakin said as he looked back over towards their former hiding place. "Where are you?" He said as he walked back over to where Obi-Wan should have been standing and he looked around as he saw no one..

"I'm down here." Obi-Wan said. "It seems that my legs have gone numb from sitting too long and I can't move them. Oww…oww. and I think the circulation is coming back now." He moaned.

Anakin laughed as his rear-end was started to feel normal again and he walked behind the marble casket and bent down to help Obi-Wan to his feet. "If it makes you feel any better, my butt went to sleep."

"Well…at least you can walk." Obi-Wan retorted as Anakin got him to his feet and Obi-Wan put his right arm around Anakin's shoulders for support.

"Ohhhhh" Both men heard a moan from Padme's direction, causing them both to look towards her coffin. "Ani…Where are you?"

"Right here, Angel." Anakin said as Obi-Wan unwrapped his right arm from around Anakin's shoulders and then leaned up against the casket they had been hiding behind. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Go help your wife." Obi-Wan told him as he shooed him away.

Anakin practically ran over to Padme and put his arms around her as helped her sit up. "Padme, Vader just left. You couldn't have timed waking up any better." He told her as she returned his embrace. Padme looked at him in awe as he reached down and picked her up to carry her in his arms.

"He JUST left?" Padme finally said with shock.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said as the circulation finally started coming back into his legs enough that he could hobble over to where they were.

"What happened to you?" Padme asked as she yawned and laid her head on Anakin's shoulder.

"A long wait on a cold, hard floor is what happened." Obi-Wan answered her as he bent over and put his hands on his knees. He then put his right hand on his lower back as he stood up again, his back making a cracking sound.

"Are you going to be ok, Master?" Anakin asked him as both he and Padme cringed from the cracking sound.

"I'll be fine. But we better get that coffin closed and push that marble top put on Padme's vault before someone sees us." Obi-Wan responded as Anakin sat Padme down on one of the marble benches and joined Obi-Wan as he closed the durasteel coffin.

Both men, with great effort, pushed the heavy, marble slab over off from the table that had been set up next to the casket. The lid slid into place with a loud clank of stone hitting stone and both men paused, trying to catch their breath.

Anakin wiped his brow with his sleeve and joined Padme on the bench, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. Obi-Wan leaned up against Padme's marble casket and wiped his brow as well. "Well, ready to go to Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked them, still trying to catch his breath.

Padme and Anakin looked at each other and then at Obi-Wan with smiles on their faces. "Yes, we are." Anakin answered him cheerfully.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Obi-Wan took his commlink from his belt and turned it on. "This is Ben. We are ready for transport." He said in code into the commlink.

"We will send a transport for you right away, Sir." The officer on the other end told him.

"Very well…We will be awaiting your arrival." Obi-Wan answered and turned off his commlink. He then looked over at Padme and Anakin who were embracing, kissing and comforting one another. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled, still leaning up against Padme's marble vault. Despite what Luke and Leia had told them about their futures, he thought about how they had been able to prevent at least some of the events from coming to pass. Obi-Wan still had his 'brother' and his 'brother' still had his wife and children. This revelation brought happiness to Obi-Wan's heart and gave him new hope for their futures and that of the galaxy.

Breaking out of his reverie, Obi-Wan walked over closer to the young lovers, who were now just holding each other, and he put his right hand on Anakin's left shoulder. Anakin then Padme turned to look up at Obi-Wan. "The transport should be here soon." He told them.

They both smiled back at Obi-Wan. "Good." Anakin answered him. "Perhaps now we can go on with our lives with some semblance of peace." Anakin added and then looked down. "I just wish we could do more, though. I still feel so guilty for falling for Palpatine's lies and for what happened to Master Windu."

Padme hugged Anakin tighter. "Now don't you go blaming yourself again." Padme told her husband as he looked back at her and weakly smiled. "You did not kill Master Windu. Palpatine did. You said so yourself."

"Padme's right, Anakin. It was Palpatine that killed Master Windu, not you." Obi-Wan interjected as Anakin and Padme both looked back at him. "And you were just as deceived as the rest of us. We all thought that Palpatine had the Republic's best interests at heart. Unfortunately, we were all wrong and we paid for it dearly." Obi-Wan told him as he then put his right hand on his chin and looked away in thought. "We can only hope that the Force will provide us with the right opportunity to eventually take Palpatine out of power."

Anakin looked down at the floor and then back at Obi-Wan. "Why do we have to wait? Why don't we go after him now?"

Obi-Wan looked at his 'brother' and smiled to himself. _Always the impatient one._ "You must have patience, Anakin…because it's the will of the Force that we wait. The Emperor has too many supporters right now. It would be suicide to try to bring him down now; and then where would the galaxy be? We may be the galaxy's last hope."

Anakin looked down again and thought about what Obi-Wan had just said. After a few moments, he then looked back at his former master. "I know that you're right, Obi-Wan. But I just hate doing nothing."

Padme pulled her husband tighter to her and held his chin in her right hand, turning his head so he was forced to look at her. "Ani, I know this is hard for you; but we must think positive." She then smiled at him, putting both arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and looked lovingly into his sparkly, blue eyes. "We can raise our family together, Ani. And then grow old together like we always dreamed about." Then her smile became even bigger as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps we can even have more children."

Anakin smiled down at Padme, running his left hand down her cheek and then laid his head on top of hers. "Yes, that would be wonderful, Padme." But then he became more serious and looked away. "If only it could be that simple."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked with concern on her face as she lifted her head back up to look at her husband.

Anakin looked back at Padme and weakly smiled, looking directly into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "You know it won't be that simple, Padme. Eventually Obi-Wan and I will have to come out of hiding and face the Emperor and Vader." He sighed and looked away. "And we could lose any chance of us growing old together because of it."

Obi-Wan put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder again, causing the couple to look up at him again. "Anakin." He sighed. "Then we will all enjoy the time we have together while it lasts. It could be years before we have to face our destinies. And who's to say that you both won't be able to grow old together? You still might have that dream."

Padme looked back at her husband. "Obi-Wan's right. We could still grow old together." She tried to assure him and Anakin looked lovingly back at his wife. "We just have to keep faith in that."

"I'll try to." Anakin responded as he weakly smiled back at his wife and they both just continued to stare into each others eyes. They then met each other in the middle as they started to softly kiss.

Obi-Wan smiled at the loving couple and then heard the noise of an approaching transport, turning his head in the direction of the door. He then turned back to where Anakin and Padme were now passionately kissing. "Eh..hem." Obi-Wan cleared his throat as he put his right fist over his mouth. Anakin and Padme immediately broke from their intense kiss and turned to look at Obi-Wan. "I believe our transport has arrived."

It was then that they heard the squeaky, durasteel door of the mausoleum start to open, causing them all to cautiously look at the door. "Master Kenobi? Knight Skywalker? Are you in here?"

"Yes, we are." Obi-Wan answered the young man who poked his head in the door and they recognized as an Aldreanean Navy lieutenant from Senator Organa's ship.

The lieutenant smiled and then opened the door far enough for him to slip inside, carrying some black cloaks and wearing one himself, they noticed. "Senator Organa sent these mourning cloaks for you all to put on. We had no idea that it would take so long for you to contact us. And the citizens of Theed should be waking up soon. He felt that it would be necessary for all of you to have a disguise."

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant." Obi-Wan said as he smiled and took the cloaks from him. "That was good thinking on his part."

The lieutenant smiled and bowed. "We will be waiting just outside when you're ready to leave." The lieutenant said as he turned, pulling his hood back up, and went back through the door.

"Padme, do you think you can walk?" Obi-Wan asked her as he handed them both a cloak to wear.

"Yes, I think so." She answered him as husband and wife stood up and took their cloaks from Obi-Wan.

"Good. We wouldn't want anyone thinking we're stealing your body if someone saw us carrying you out of here." Obi-Wan told her.

She nodded and continued to pull the cloak around her and pulled up the hood. Anakin did the same. Padme's cloak was a little too long, but it wasn't long enough to hinder her walking. Anakin's was a little too short and Obi-Wan seemed to get the only one that fit properly, Anakin noticed.

"Hey, Obi-Wan. How did you get a cloak that actually fits you?" Anakin asked with mock irritation.

Obi-Wan looked both Padme and Anakin up and down, then smiled with amusement. "Oh, I don't know…Maybe because I'm the elder one here."

"Oh, is that so." Anakin retorted. "In that case, age before beauty." Anakin said as he smirked and held out his hand towards the door.

Obi-Wan just mockingly glared at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He then took his right hand and pointed his right index finger towards Anakin. "You know…" He started and then stopped, shaking his head, when he couldn't think of a smart comeback. "Why do I even bother?" He finally said as Anakin smirked in satisfaction of having stumped his former master. "Come on." Obi-Wan said as motioned them to follow him and he headed out the door, pulling his hood up as he went.

Anakin smiled down at Padme and chuckled. "I guess I stumped the great 'Negotiator'". He told her as she laughed and looked lovingly back up at her husband.

"That you did." She responded and they both pulled their hoods up over their heads and proceeded towards the door. Anakin then put his right arm around her and she put her left around his waist, laying her head against his chest as they walked out the door together.

They stopped just outside the door and Anakin then let go of his wife so he could close the door. He pulled on door, it squeaking and creaking until the door shut with a loud clank, symbolically closing another chapter on their lives. Anakin then turned back to Padme, who was smiling at him through tear filled eyes from under her cloak. Anakin smiled back down at her and put his right arm back around her as they both walked down the stairs and across the courtyard towards the transport. Today marked a huge change in their lives, one that they hoped would, in the end, lead to a happy ending.

-------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the Senator Organa's ship, Obi-Wan and the happy couple immediately went to their prospective rooms. Anakin and Obi-Wan, especially, were tired from being up all night and in dire need to use the refresher after such a long wait hiding in the tomb.

Padme could only laugh as her husband practically ran straight to the refresher when they reached their room, with Leia giving her mother an inquisitive look. "Is he ok?" Leia asked her mother as she was sitting in a chair feeding baby Luke with a bottle.

This question caused Padme to laugh even louder, covering her mouth with both hands. "He's fine." Padme finally said between snickers as she took off her cloak, putting it on the bed, and crossed the room to pick up a cooing baby Leia from her bassinette. She had long since removed the water-filled inflatable pillow from her clothes on their way back to the ship and had her more slender appearance back. She then sat down in another chair on the opposite side of the bassinettes, cradling her baby daughter in her arms, and turned to her adult daughter, who still had a look of bewilderment on her face. "He had a VERY long wait hiding with Obi-Wan in the tomb and is just in dire need to use the refresher. I presume that is where Obi-Wan is also at this very moment."

Leia started to snicker. "Oh, is that all. From the look on his face, I could have sworn he was in a lot pain, possibly injured."

Padme continued laughing. "Oh, yes. In pain, I'm sure he was." She answered her daughter as they both continued laughing.

"I heard that!" Came the muffled voice of Anakin from the refresher. "And it's not that funny!" This caused the ladies to laugh even harder until Anakin emerged from the refresher with a mock glare on his face. "Oh, so this is the thanks I get? I wait around for 11 hours…11 HOURS for my evil Sith self to leave, a wait, mind you, that also included having Nubian rats crawling all over both Obi-Wan and I…and I can tell you that was no picnic…And enduring hours on end of sitting in one place with Obi-Wan, while enduring his constant sarcastic remarks. And it gets even better. Should I go on?" He said waving his arms around.

Padme stopped laughing and smiled at her husband. She then got up from her chair and walked over to Anakin with baby Leia still in her arms. She put her free arm around his waist and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Anakin. You've had a long 24 hours and we shouldn't be laughing at you." But then she got a big smile on her face again as she tried to stifle a laugh. "But it's just too funny not to laugh."

"Oh, funny…just laugh it up ladies. I will get my revenge someday. You know I will." Anakin said with a twinkle in his eye, trying stay as serious as possible. But then he broke his facade and started to laugh with them, putting both of his arms lovingly around Padme and baby Leia. He bent down and kissed his wife softly on the lips and looked into her eyes.

When they were done kissing, Padme looked back into her husband's eyes. "I knew you weren't really mad and just teasing us."

"Oh you know me that well, milady?" Anakin responded with a smile.

"Yes, I do." Padme responded as baby Leia then started to fuss and then cry. "Aww." Padme said as she looked down at baby Leia and then Anakin took his baby daughter from Padme into his arms, carrying her over to the bed.

"Shh." Anakin said to his baby girl, while trying to use the Force to comfort her, which did partially work but she still was being rather fussy.

"She, I, she may be hungry." Adult Leia awkwardly said. "She hasn't been fed yet." She told them as she realized that Luke had finally finished his bottle. Leia then put a rag over her shoulder and then proceeded to lay Luke's head on her shoulder as she patted and rubbed his back, causing a sound of a tiny burp to come from him.

Padme then crossed the room to take baby Leia back from Anakin. "I'll feed Leia, Ani. Why don't you get ready for bed? You've been up over 24 standard hours and need your rest." She told him as she took baby Leia back into her arms.

He tried to protest, but knew she was right. Anakin then got up from the bed and walked over to where his adult daughter was sitting and bent down to kiss his adult daughter and baby son on the cheek. He then stood up and looked down at Leia who was looking up at him with a smile on her face. "If I don't see you before you leave, good-night, Leia." He told her with a smile.

"Good-night, Father." Leia answered him as they noticed that baby Luke was starting to drift back off to sleep. Anakin put his left hand on his son's head and smiled.

Anakin then walked over to Padme, who was now breast feeding baby Leia while covering herself with a blanket. He bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll be out shortly." He told her and then turned towards the refresher and entered it, closing the door with a click, to take a shower and change into his sleep pants.

Leia then got up from her chair with a sleeping Luke and placed him in his bassinette, covering him with his baby blanket. She then turned to her mother and smiled. "I guess I should tell you good-night as well." She said as she walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good-night, Leia." Padme replied as she smiled up at her adult daughter. "Tomorrow we'll be on Tatooine and will see Luke again."

Leia smiled. "Yes, I've missed him." She realized.

"Yes, so have your father and I." Padme agreed and Leia smiled back at her.

"Well…good-night, or should I say good morning as it's already dawn?" Her mother nodded and smiled. "I'll see you all after we get all get some sleep." Leia then said with a smile and then turned to quietly leave her parents room, shutting the door behind her.

After Padme finished feeding baby Leia, like her brother, she too feel asleep, so Padme put her into her bassinette and covered her up with a blanket to keep her warm. As she looked down at her two sleeping babies, it made her reminisce about when she first met Anakin as a little boy; and they had taken him onboard her ship to go to Courscant, so he could become a Jedi. She had found him in the cargo hold, huddled against a wall shivering, so she had picked up a blanket and put it around him. _Just to think, I'm now doing the same for our children…Ani's and my children.. And that little Ani is now my husband._ But he wasn't little Ani anymore. He was a man and she loved him dearly.

She also thought back to the day she saw him 10 years later, when he arrived with Obi-Wan because they had been assigned to be her Jedi protectors. At first she didn't recognize the tall, handsome young man standing behind Obi-Wan. It hadn't dawned on her that he was the little boy they had found on Tatooine. But then when realization hit her, it sent goosebumps through her and it took all her will power not to laugh at his awkward declaration of how beautiful she had become. And all she could think of to say was _"You will always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." _And now…now they were husband and wife and had two beautiful little babies. It brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

Her thoughts then started to drift back to last horrifying days they had spent together. The fact that they were able to escape the horror of what had happened over the past few days was beyond being a miracle. She brought her hands up to her eyes as it dawned on her how close she had come to losing all of them, and she began to weep uncontrollably.

It was then that a pair of loving arms came around her waist and she felt soft kisses on her neck. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her Ani come out from the refresher. She turned to face him with tears still evident in her eyes and she put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his warm, bare chest.

Anakin looked down at her with concern, seeing her tear filled eyes. "What's the matter, Padme?" He asked her as she tightened her embrace around him and he bent down to kiss her on her forehead. "Shh. It's ok. What's wrong?" He asked again when she hadn't answered him.

"I'm just so glad we're still together." She finally told him. "And that we're all safe."

"So am I." He told her as they continued to hold each other tight. "And I promise we won't ever be apart again."

Padme then looked up at her husband that was looking down at her with those beautiful, blue eyes of his. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too." He said as he bent down and passionately kissed her on the lips.

It was Padme who finally backed out of their kiss and looked up at her husband. "I-I should get ready for bed."

"Ok, Angel." Anakin said with a smile as he released her from their embrace and watched as she went into the refresher to change, closing the door behind her.

Anakin then looked down at their two sleeping angels and bent down to give each one of them a kiss on the cheek goodnight. He then stood back up, looking down at them with love. But then he started to feel being up the last 24 hours taking its toll. He yawned and crossed the room to their bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was asleep.

After several minutes, Padme finally emerged from the refresher and shut the light off. She smiled over at her husband's sleeping form and walked over to their babies' bassinettes to check on them and kissing them goodnight before climbing into bed herself.

Although, upon getting into bed, she had slept for so long, that she now realized she wasn't tired and found herself staring at the ceiling. But it felt good to be in bed next to her husband, who was now sleeping on his back. She looked over at him with love in her eyes and then reached up to turn the light off on the night stand. Padme then laid back down and cuddled up against Anakin. And, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally drifted off to sleep herself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Anakin awoke to hear the laughter of Padme and Leia. He opened his eyes and looked over to see his wife sitting in front of the vanity and Leia trying to style his wife's now very short hair. He sat up as both the women turned to look at him as he threw off the covers and swung his feet around to place on the floor, then stood up.

"Ani, you're finally awake." Padme said with a smile as she got up from the vanity and walked over to stand in front of him, wearing a light blue tunic, matching pants, and brown boots. "Do you like my hair?" She asked as she ran her hand through her now bobbed hair, and then shook her head back and forth, letting it swing back and forth.

Anakin smiled down at his wife and put his left hand through her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then looked into her eyes. "It will take a bit of getting used to, but I think it looks very nice on you." He told her.

Padme looked at him suspiciously and then sadness. "You hate it!" Padme retorted with a pout, running her right hand through it again.

Anakin ran his left hand down her cheek and smiled down at her. "No, I don't hate it. It brings out your beautiful features, especially your eyes."

"But…" Padme said looking up at him inquisitively.

"Why would you say there's a but?" Anakin asked her with his hands now on her shoulders.

"Because you have that tone in your voice." Padme responded with her hands now on her hips.

"And what tone is that?" Anakin asked, looking down at her slyly.

"The one that says you're holding something back." Padme told him while squinting her eyes up at him with suspicion. "So don't hide anything from me, Anakin Skywalker. What do you really think?"

Anakin sighed and smiled down at his wife again, running his left hand through her hair. "Ok…I confess…I love it but I hate it. It does make you look very beautiful, I admit, but you know I prefer it long."

Padme smiled back up at her husband. "Now that's more like it. I want complete honesty from you from now on." She told him while pointing her right index finger up at him. "No sneaking around with half truths. Do you hear me?"

Anakin laughed. "So when we're both old and gray, I should tell you so."

Padme then started to laugh with him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arms around her. "No, in that instance, you can still tell me I'm beautiful, even if I'm not." She told him with a smile.

Leia, who had been standing by, smiling at her parents loving exchange, finally spoke up. "We've landed on Tatooine and Luke should be here soon." She told her father.

Both her parents looked at Leia and smiled. "In that case, I better get changed." Anakin said as kissed his wife quickly on the lips before letting her go to head for the refresher, closing he door behind him.

"Well, that went better than you hoped." Leia said as she walked up to her mother and smiled, with her arms crossed in front of her.

Padme smiled back at her daughter. "Yes, I thought for sure he'd totally hate it. I'm not sure if I even like it. I've never had it cut this short before." She said as she reached up to touch the back of her hair.

Then they heard a knock on the door and Padme went over to open it. There stood Obi-Wan, who now also looked rested up after the long day they'd endured for the mock funeral. "Good day…Renee." Obi-Wan said as he winked at her.

"Good day…Ben." Padme said, winking back at him while still trying to get used to using their new names. "Will you come in?" She said as she stepped aside to let him enter.

"Certainly, but look who else is here to greet you." Obi-Wan said as he walked in and smiled at Leia as he turned to face the door again. Luke then came into view in the doorway.

"Luke!" Both Padme and Leia said in unison as he entered his parent's bedroom and Padme put her arms around him.

"Mother, I've missed you." Luke responded as they embraced, but then backed out of it as they looked at one another in the face, smiling, with their hands still on each other's shoulders.

"I've missed you too." Padme replied.

"Luke." Leia said with a smile as her brother let go of his mother and then embraced his sister. "We've all missed you."

"And I've missed all of you too." Luke responded as he then became serious and started to look around. "Where's father?"

"Oh, he's in the refresher getting changed." Padme answered him with a smile. "He should be out shortly. Do you want to see the babies?"

Luke nodded his head as he released himself from Leia's embrace, smiled at her, and then followed his mother over to the bassinettes. "This is so weird." He said as he looked down at himself and his sister as babies. They were both moving their little legs and arms around, while looking up at Luke and their mother with big bright eyes.

"Yes, it is." Padme responded with a laugh as she put her right arm around her adult son. "Can you imagine how it's been for Leia, having to help take care of you and your sister as babies?"

"I'll bet it's been very surreal for her." He said as he smiled over at his mother.

It was then that they heard the door of the refresher open and Anakin emerged wearing a simple tan tunic and matching pants. He smiled when he saw his adult son. "Luke, I didn't know you were here."

Padme and Luke both turned to face him. "Hello, Father." Luke said as he smiled back at him and then walked over to him. They looked at one another and then gave each other a hug.

"I've missed you, son." Anakin told him.

"And I've missed you as well." Luke replied.

"Well…" Obi-Wan started as he rubbed his hands together. "Now that everyone is reacquainted. What do you say about us all getting some breakfast before leaving the ship together? There's a lot we all need to discuss."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm famished." Anakin said with a smile.

"I'll get the babies' carriers." Padme said as she walked over to retrieve them from their closet, opening the door and pulling them out, one in each hand.

"Carriers?" Anakin said with amazement as he scratched his head. "When did we get those?"

"Oh, I've had them." Padme responded with a smile as she walked passed her husband back to the babies' bassinettes, placing both carriers on the bed. "Leia and I packed them when we left Courscant."

"Oh." Anakin said as walked over to the closet and looked inside with curiosity. "What else do you have stashed in here?" He asked as he poked his head in the closet.

Padme laughed. "Not too many more surprises. I can assure you. Are you going to help me?" She asked him.

Anakin smiled over at her and then crossed the room, smiling down as his wife as he lifted baby Luke from his bassinette. He followed Padme's lead as she lifted Leia up and then put her into one of the carriers, fastening her in with the straps. Anakin watched what she did and did the same with Luke. She smiled over at him and inspected his work, nodding and smiling at him with approval. "I did good?" Anakin asked her as he smiled back at her.

"You did perfect." Padme responded with a smile as she lifted Leia's carrier and started towards the door. "Coming?"

Anakin smiled at her as he saw her walking towards the door. "Yes." He responded as he picked up Luke's carrier and followed her. But then he then stopped at the door, noticing everyone else still standing just inside the door, watching them. "Are you all coming?"

They all laughed. "Yes." Luke said as they followed Padme and Anakin out into the hallway.

----------------------------------------

Anakin and Padme sat baby Luke and Leia's carriers on the floor nearby where they could see them as everyone sat around the conference table to eat breakfast.

"I assume you all are wondering how you're going to live now that you're on Tatooine?" Bail asked from the end of the table as she wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

They all looked at him. "Yes." Anakin answered him. "But I was hoping that perhaps my stepbrother, Owen, and his wife might be able to put us up for awhile until we get settled."

"They're willing to, Father." Luke interjected from directly across the table. "They told me that they are willing to help you anyway they can."

Anakin smiled at his son. "Good. I was hoping so." But then he got a look of curiosity on his face as he remembered the youngling his stepbrother and his wife had adopted. "So how is Tobin settling in?" He asked Luke.

Luke smiled over at him. "Oh, he's settling in fine. I think he likes having a family to take care of him." He then became sad, looking down and then back up at his father. "He's been through so much. So have the other younglings. I just hope they all will be as fortunate."

"I will make sure they all get loving families to take care of them." Bail interjected. "In fact, we should transfer them to this ship after breakfast."

Luke nodded and smiled to where Bail was sitting to his left. "Thank you, Senator." He answered him, and then turned to his sister, who was sitting to his right, with a serious expression on his face. He knew that what he was about to suggest was not going to be taken very well by her, but he knew it was necessary. "Leia, during my time here, I've had a lot of time to think."

Leia looked at him with an equally serious look on her face. "What about, Luke?"

Luke looked down and then back up at his sister. "I think it's time that we return to the future."

Everyone looked at him with shock. "But why?" Leia asked. "There still so much to be done here."

"I know." Luke answered her. "But we did what we came here to do…to warn them of the future. We have no business staying here now. We've served our purpose and now I feel it's time to return to our own time."

"But, Luke, we don't know what we'll find when we get back there." Leia retorted. "We didn't prevent Palpatine from taking over again. It could be worse, not better."

Luke looked back over at their father and then their mother from across the table. "Oh, I think we'll find things are changed for the better." He said as he smiled over at his parents and then looked back at his sister. "Father won't be Darth Vader this time."

"Yes, but there's that other Darth Vader." Leia reminded him.

"Leia, Luke is right." Anakin interjected. "Although, your mother and I will miss you terribly…I, too, feel it's the will of the Force that you should return to your own time."

Leia looked over at her father with tears forming in her eyes. "But…"

"It's ok, Leia." Anakin tried to assure her. "You did your job. Now it's our turn to try to make things right." Leia looked down as a tear started flowing down her cheek. "And if everything goes well, we'll be there to greet you when you arrive back in the future."

This caused Leia to look back at her father with a smile. "I hope so. But it will tear me apart if all of you aren't still alive in the future. I'll miss you all terribly." She said, looking down again.

Luke looked over at her sister with surprise. He'd known that Leia had started to soften towards their father before they had left Courscant; but now she was showing genuine affection for him. He smiled over at his sister. "I'm glad you've finally been able to fully accept our father."

Leia looked over at her brother and smiled. "Yes, I've gotten to know him much better over the past few days." She told him and then laughed, looking back over at her parents. "It really has only been a few days, hasn't it? And I feel like I've know you all my life."

"Yes, it has." Padme replied. "Although, you're right…With all that's occurred, it does feel like it's been a lifetime."

"I'll second that." Obi-Wan added and smiled at Anakin and then Padme from the other end of the table before turning his attention back over to Luke and Leia. "We owe you both so much. You saved your father from darkness and given us all new hope for the future."

"But we failed." Leia told him as she looked at Obi-Wan, who was sitting to her right. "We weren't able to stop Palpatine from declaring himself Emperor and…and then there's that other Darth Vader. The galaxy is still in darkness."

Padme took her husbands left hand in her right, smiled up at him and then over to their daughter. "But Leia, you didn't fail. We all still have each other. If you and Luke hadn't come here, we wouldn't even have that. So you did do a lot of good by coming here."

Leia smiled at her mother. "I suppose you're right."

"Yes, she is right, Leia." Anakin added with a smile. There was along pause as no one knew what else to say. But then Anakin turned to Luke. "So…when are you planning on returning to the future?" He finally asked.

Luke smiled back over to his father. "I think after we finish getting you settled at Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru's."

Anakin nodded and weakly smiled at him, not knowing what else to say.

-----------------------------------------------------

After their breakfast meeting, Luke and Leia helped their parents move all their things into the Lar's moisture farm, with Beru taking an immediate liking to the babies and agreeing to watch over them while their parents got settled and said their good-byes.

The younglings and padawans that Anakin and Luke had saved from the Temple had since been moved to Senator Organa's ship and Bail had come to say good-bye to the young time travelers along with their parents and Obi-Wan.

They had all gathered just outside the Lar's domed entrance to their home; and Padme and then Anakin hugged their adult children with tears evident in the eyes of both parents and children. "We'll miss you." Padme said as she hugged Leia tight and then reluctantly broke her embrace before moving to Luke.

"We'll miss you, too, Mother." Luke said as Leia wiped the tears from her eyes before turning her attention to her father.

Anakin reached down and kissed Leia on the cheek and then embraced her with Leia putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek as well. "I'll miss you, Father." She told him between sniffles.

"And I'll miss you, my daughter." He told her as he stepped back enough to look at her and smile, taking both of her hands in his before releasing them to turn his attention towards his son.

"I'll miss you, too, Father." Luke said as Padme finally removed herself from their embrace and then Luke moved over to hug his father, with his father returning his tight embrace.

Anakin then backed out of their embrace, looking down at his son with a loving smile before doing the same for his daughter. He took each of their hands in his. "We will see each other again." He tried to assure them. "I know we will."

"I hope so." Leia said with a smile and tears still flowing down her cheeks. It was then that she noticed that her adoptive father, Bail Organa, was standing nearby. Releasing her hand from her father's, she walked over to Bail and put her arms around him. "Thank you for everything." She told him as he returned his embrace.

"Your welcome." Bail said with a smile. "It's been an honor…And perhaps I'll also see you in the future as well." He told her as they backed out of their hug and smiled at one another.

"I hope so." Leia responded.

Padme then walked over to Anakin, putting her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest with tears streaming down her cheeks. Anakin put his right arm around her and bent down to kiss her on the forehead to comfort her before turning his attention back to watch their adult children finish with their good-byes.

Luke moved over to Obi-Wan and embraced him as well. "Good-bye, Ben." Luke told him as Obi-Wan returned his embrace. "I hope to see you in the future."

"As I do." Obi-Wan said with a smile as Luke then smiled back up at him.

Luke then let go of Obi-Wan and walked back over to join his sister. He turned to Leia, who was standing to his right and gave her a sad glance. "Well…I think it's time."

Leia sadly turned to her brother and weakly smiled at him. "Yes." Was all she could say as they lifted the lids to the devices on their wrists, revealing the button that would send them back to their own time.

"May the Force be with you." Luke said as both he and Leia looked back up at their parents.

"And with you." Anakin answered him sadly as they pushed the buttons on their wrist devices, sending them back to the future in blinding flash of light.

The group who watched them leave had to cover their eyes from the blinding light and then Anakin held his wife closer to him as she continued to weep as they looked at the spot where they had just been. "We'll see them again, Padme. Our babies will grow up." He told her. "And, hopefully, we will be there when they return to the future; and they will remember everything that's happened the last few days."

Padme smiled up at her husband. "I know." She told him as she then looked away in sorrow. "But I'll still miss them."

"So will I." Anakin responded as he kissed her on the forehead again and pulled her closer to him.

Obi-Wan then walked over to his 'brother' and his wife, putting his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Well, come on. We have a lot to do to get our lives set up here."

Anakin and Padme both smiled at him in agreement, and then they all turned to Bail to say good-bye. Anakin reached out with his right hand to shake Bail's hand. "And thank you, Senator Organa, for all that you've done for us. I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

Bail smiled back at Anakin. "The pleasure was all mine, Anakin. And if there is anything I can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to call me. I have a feeling we all will have a bumpy road ahead of us. And perhaps I'll even have to call on you for a favor in the future."

"I can't agree more, Senator. And we would be happy to help you in any way we can." Obi-Wan interjected as Bail turned his attention to him and they shook hands.

"Take care of yourselves." Bail said as he smiled at Obi-Wan. "And may the Force be all with you." He told them.

"And with you." Anakin answered him with a smile.

"Good-bye, Bail." Padme added as he smiled and then turned to head back towards his ship.

Anakin smiled down at his wife. "Well, I guess we have our whole lives ahead of us. What shall we do first?"

"I don't know." Padme said. "I guess we should get our things unpacked and then start looking for a home for our family. I packed some jewelry that I can sell."

"And I'll see if I can find a job in Anchorhead as a mechanic." Anakin added. "I always was good at fixing things. I might as well see if I can make a living at it." He then looked over at Obi-Wan who was now staring out into space, with his right hand on his chin. "How about you, Obi-Wan? Do you know what you're going to do?"

Obi-Wan looked over at his friends and smiled. "Oh, I suppose I should try to find somewhere to live too. I wouldn't want to burden the two of you. As for a job, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Master." Anakin answered him.

"That's Ben to you…Aaron." Obi-Wan answered him with a smile. "We better start getting used to our new names."

"I know." Anakin said as he smiled at him, still holding Padme close. "And I guess I'll have to break the habit of calling you Master." He told them as they all laughed.

"So…Renee…shall we?" Anakin asked his wife as he pointed his right hand towards the entrance to the Lar's homestead.

"Yes, lets." She said as they went arm in arm into the dome.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head with a smile. _Life is certainly going to be interesting from now on._ He said to himself as he chuckled. He then lowered his arms to his sides and followed his 'family' inside to start their new life.

_Author's Note: Don't worry folks. This isn't the end. I thought at one point that I would continue this story as a sequel, but then decided against it. There's still a lot that's got to happen before this story truly ends._

_And just so you're not wondering, I will be concentrating on their lives between Episodes III & IV for a few chapters, making a few jumps in years. Then we'll be back to the real action, when it's time to resurface and go after the Emperor and Vader. There are just some interesting things that I'd like to indulge in before moving on, which I hope you all will enjoy as well. Don't worry, though, I won't be getting side-tracked. It will all go along with the plot of the story._

_And if you're wondering about what happened to adult Luke and Leia when they returned to the future, well, you're just going to have to stick around to find out. grin_

_So fasten your seat belts folks, because you're going to be in for quite a ride._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Two years had passed since the fall of the Republic and the Outlanders, as the Skywalkers now called themselves, have come to love their new life on Tatooine, despite the harshness of the desert and the circumstances surrounding their exile there.

Anakin awoke to find Padme still sleeping, her hair now kept at shoulder length as neither one of them really liked it as short as she had originally cut it. He was still lying on his back, when he smiled over at her sleeping form. She was facing him with a pleasant and serene look on her face as she continued on with her peaceful slumber. Padme was currently 6 months pregnant with their third child; and he was happy to note that, unlike before, he had not had one nightmare concerning this pregnancy, since she had informed him of the happy news. Of which, that alone had brought joy and peace to them both as the months of her pregnancy had progressed.

Taking one more loving glance over at his sleeping angel, Anakin climbed out of bed and headed for the refresher to get ready for work. He had taken a job at a speeder repair shop in Anchorhead and the current owner, Graven, had taken an immediate liking to Anakin when he arrive there two years ago, asking for a job. Especially when word got around that Aaron Outlander could fix anything, which brought everyone from kilometers around to Graven's Speeder Repair to get work done on their gravely, ailing speeders.

Anakin always loved fixing things so he looked forward to his job everyday and smiled into the mirror in the refresher with excitement as to what new challenge awaited him at the shop. Although, he then glanced down at the beard he had grown to hide his face during their exile and determined that it needed a little trimming. So he took out his trimmer from the medicine cabinet and groomed it like Obi-Wan had shown him.

When he was done trimming his beard, he then changed from his sleep pants into a dark blue tunic and matching pants, finishing just in time to hear the sounds of the twins waking up from their room down the hall. Not wanting them to wake Padme, he quietly left the refresher and then their bedroom to head down the hall to the twins' room. He was grateful that the now, 2 year old twins, were just standing up in their cribs, smiling at him as the came through the door.

"Dadee" Luke and Leia squealed in unison as Anakin smiled at them.

_They're just so dang cute._ Anakin thought to himself with a smile as he crossed the room to their cribs. "Good morning, you two." He told them as he picked Luke out of the crib, kissed him on the cheek and then carried him over to the changing table. "What surprises do you have for your daddy this morning?" Anakin asked as Luke giggled while his father changed his son's wet diaper and then changed him into a pair of blue overhaul shorts with a white shirt under it. Anakin then put some white baby socks and shoes on him, tying the laces on each shoe into a bow.

When he was done, he then picked up his son from the changing table and returned him to his crib, turning to his daughter who he then picked Leia up, and also kissing her on the cheek. "And how is my little angel this morning?" He asked her as he took her over to the changing table and changed her diaper, as well. He then dressed her in a little pink dress and put white, lacy socks on her feet, putting her white baby shoes on and then also tying the laces in a bow.

_I sure hope these two finish their potty training soon. It will be a nightmare changing three sets of diapers when our third child arrives. _Anakin thought to himself as he then picked Leia up to carry her on his left hip and then reached into Luke's crib to carry him on his right.

With both twins ready for the day, he then proceeded down the hall to the kitchen where he then strapped the twins in their highchairs and put their bibs on them. "So what shall we have for breakfast this morning?" He asked the twins as he crossed the kitchen the cupboard, taking out a cereal box. "How about some cereal?" He answered for them.

"C-reel." Leia said as both twins happily kicked their legs on the foot support of their chairs and giggled.

"Good, I'm glad you agree." He told them with a smirk as he crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator and took out some blue milk, placing it on the table along with the cereal box. Anakin then opened the cupboard behind him, next to the refrigerator, and took out some baby bowls and sippy cups, along with a regular bowl and glass for himself. He placed them on the table and then turned back around to get into the drawer to get the spoons out.

"Well, little ones. I want you to be good for your mommy today while I'm at work, ok?" He told them as he poured their cereal and then filled their sippy cups with the blue milk, closing the lids on them. "I heard what you two did yesterday and I'm very disappointed in the two of you."

Both twins seemed to understand what their father was trying to tell them and they nodded their heads and pouted. But then Luke's attention quickly turned back to the breakfast Anakin was preparing for them. "Dadee, C-reel." Luke said as reached towards where their bowls and sippy cups were still on the kitchen table. Leia, too, was reaching out as well.

Anakin smiled at both of them and then placed their bowls, sippy cups and spoons on their trays, kissing both of them on the cheeks before proceeding to fix his own cereal bowl and sat down to eat.

It was then that Padme came into the kitchen, still in her blue nightgown and robe, yawning and rubbing her right hand over her swollen belly. "Good morning." She told him as she smiled at him and crossed the kitchen to kiss her husband lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, Angel." He responded as she got into the cupboard to get her own dishes and spoon before joining him at the table, pouring her cereal and milk.

"I see you've gotten the twins ready for the day. Thank you." She told him with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, milady." Anakin responded with a loving smile as the family continued to eat their breakfast together.

They then heard a knock on their door, causing them to look at the front door. Anakin shook his head at his wife and proceeded to get up, passing through the living room. He unlocked and opened the door to see Obi-Wan smiling at him through the beard he had since grown back and was wearing a long white robe and brown cloak. "Good morning, Aaron." Obi-Wan greeted him.

"Good morning, Ben." Anakin replied with a smile. "Please come in." Anakin said as he stood aside to let his former master enter. "We were just having breakfast. Would you like to join us?" He asked him as he headed back towards the kitchen.

Obi-Wan followed Anakin into the house. "No, no. I've already eaten. But thank you." He said as he smiled over at the twins, who were now making a mess on their trays, as he entered the kitchen. "Well, good morning young ones."

"Ben!" Both the twins squealed with smiled on their angelic faces.

"Wow. You two have created quite a mess. Haven't you?" Obi-Wan responded as he then turned to look at Padme who was smiling back at him. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Renee."

"Morning, Ben. For what do we owe this great pleasure at this time of the morning?" Padme responded with a smile.

"Well…" Obi-Wan started as he looked over at Anakin. "Aaron, I was hoping I could ride with you into Anchorhead today? I have some business to attend to there."

Anakin smiled as he sat back down and gestured for Obi-Wan to do the same. "I'd be glad to. What is it this time? Mystic herbs from beyond the outer rim?" Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan laughed. "No. But, yes, it is a new shipment of some medicinals I have been expecting. There's a little girl who is ill in town and needs it to get her fever down."

"Aww. Is she getting any better, Ben?" Padme inquired.

"Yes, she is getting much better." Obi-Wan answered with a smile. "I'm just glad I have been of some help."

Anakin smiled at his 'brother'. "Well, I'm sure the people of Anchorhead are grateful for your Jedi healing techniques. I still can't believe how knowledgeable you are at it. I never knew you had ever had any interest."

Obi-Wan smiled back at them. "Yes, well, as I've told you. It was hobby of mine and I would sometimes observe the healers in the Temple. And some of them would show me how do treat certain ailments." He responded as their attention was brought back to the twins when they heard Leia's bowl hit the floor.

"Leia! You know better than to do that." Anakin scolded as he got up to pick her bowl off of the floor. "Well, I guess you're done, young lady." He told her as she put her bowl in the sink, turning on the tap to fill it with water.

"Aaron, why don't you and Ben go ahead." Padme told him with a smile. "I'll take it from here."

Anakin smiled back at his wife from the sink and then walked over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Ok. I'll see you tonight." He told her as he then walked back over to the twins' highchairs and gave them both kisses on the cheeks. "Now be good for mommy." He told them, pointing his right index finger at them, as Obi-Wan got up from the chair.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stood up from his chair and shook his head at Anakin in amusement. _Oh revenge is sweet. _Obi-Wan thought to himself as he contemplated the amount of mischief these two twins were going to inflict on their unsuspecting parents. _And if either one of them is anything like Anakin, they will have their hands full._

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a confused look as he passed him to head back towards the front door. "Coming, Ben?"

"Right behind you." Obi-Wan answered as he followed his 'brother' to the front door.

Padme got up from her chair and followed them. "See you tonight." She said as she smiled up at her husband and then they kissed each other on the lips. They backed out of the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "Don't be late. I'm making a special dinner tonight." She told her husband and then turned to Obi-Wan. "You can join us if you like."

"I'd love to." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Until tonight then?"

Padme nodded as both men then walked over to the sandstone garage and climbed into Anakin's land speeder. Anakin started it, backed it out of the garage and then pointed it towards Anchorhead.

Padme stood in the doorway and waved with a smile as they left. _Oh, Ani. I love you so much. Oh Force, please keep him safe._ She said in a silent prayer while she ran her right hand over her swollen belly as she felt the baby kick. She smiled down at her belly and then proceeded to close the door to return to the twins and to start the new day.

---------------------------------------------

Anakin had dropped off Obi-Wan at the postal carrier's office and then proceeded towards the repair shop. He parked his land speeder behind the building and got out, walking through the back door to the shop. "Good morning." He said to Graven as he entered.

"Good morning, Aaron. How's that growing family of yours doing this morning?" Graven responded with a smile.

Graven was a heavy set, middle-aged man with graying brown hair, who Anakin often thought reminded him of Dex, Obi-Wan's friend from Courscant. Well…at least in personality and manner. Graven had lived on Tatooine for most of his life and had been widowed only a few years before Anakin and his family had arrived on the planet. They had had no children, so Anakin had become a son to him and he treated him as such, even promising him that he would one day own the shop upon his death…or retirement.

Anakin, of course, was greatly appreciative of this declaration by Graven; but he never wanted to think about the place with Graven not there working by his side. He was such a wonderful man and the thought of his eventual retirement or even passing, saddened him greatly.

"The family is doing wonderful, as always." Anakin answered him with a smile.

"Good to hear it." Graven responded as he walked over and patted Anakin on the back. "Now let's get to work. We still have that speeder from Mos Eisley to fix and the owner said he'd be back this afternoon to pick it up."

"Yes, Sir." Anakin responded with a smile as he immediately crossed over to the speeder in question, picking up some tools to continue the work he had started the previous evening.

Anakin worked for hours on the speeder and was putting the final touches on it when they heard the service bell out front, causing both men to look up. "I guess we've got a customer." Graven said as he put down his tools and started to wipe his hands on a rag.

"No, I'll get it, Graven. I'm done here." Anakin told him with a smile as he, too, picked up a rag and wiped his hands as he headed out into the customer service area, pushing the curtain that hung over the doorway aside as he stepped through. "Can I help you?" Anakin asked the dark-skinned man with black hair who was standing at the counter and seemed a little taken back by Anakin appearance. He squinted at him like he was trying to place his face.

"Are you Aaron Outlander?" The man asked him.

_He seems a little familiar to me_. Anakin thought to himself as he smiled and crossed the rest of the way over to the counter, putting both hands on it. "Yes, I am. And you are?" He asked as he reached out with his right hand.

"I'm Kit Banai of Mos Espa." The man said as he returned the gesture by reaching out his right hand to take Anakin's in greeting.

_Kitster?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Anakin couldn't believe it. There standing in front of him, after all these years was his childhood friend, Kitster Banai. Kit had stood by him when all the other children had told him he was going to be bug squash if he raced in the Boonta Eve Classic with the pod racer he had built. And he was right there when he proved them all wrong when he had not only won the race but his freedom from slavery as well.

Anakin was so happy to see Kitster that he almost forgot himself and told him right then and there that he was Anakin Skywalker. The boy who had been his friend and had long since left to go to Courscant to become a Jedi.

But before he uttered a word, he caught himself and thought better of it. After all, they were still standing in his place of employment where everyone knew him as Aaron Outlander. He couldn't risk someone over hearing and turning him over to the Empire.

Kit, who was wearing a brown tunic, matching pants and black cloak, looked at Aaron Outlander with bewilderment. He noticed how the tall, blonde man had reacted at the mention of his name and it made him curious as to why. He seemed familiar to him somehow; but he decided that he wasn't here to solve a mystery; he was here on business, which didn't give him any time to wonder. He had been stranded on his way home to his wife and family and he was told that Aaron Outlander was the best. And that's all he had time to care about at the moment. "I understand that you are quite good at fixing things. My speeder broke down and I need it to get back home."

Anakin broke himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat before answering him. "Uh, yes…I certainly can take a look at it. Where is it?"

"It's just at the edge of town. Can you tow it here?" Kit asked him.

"Yes…certainly." Anakin answered him with a smile. "I'll meet you out front with my speeder."

"Thank you." Kit responded with a smile before turning to go back outside.

Anakin turned and hurried back through the workshop, not even noticing the strange glance he got from Graven as he went by, and grabbed some tow cables just before going out the back door to his speeder.

He threw the tow cables into the back seat and then climbed into the speeder, started it and slowly drove it out in front of the building to meet Kit, who was patiently waiting for him. "Get in." Anakin told him with a smile as he pulled up beside him.

"Thank you, Mr. Outlander." Kit answered him as he climbed in.

Anakin laughed at Kit's formal use of his name. "Please…Mr. Outlander sounds so formal. Please call me Aaron."

"Ok…Aaron." Kit responded with a smile. _He seems so familiar to me. I wish I could figure out where I know him from._

"Which way?" Anakin asked Kit, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Straight ahead." Kit told him as he pointed right ahead.

"Ok." Anakin said as he drove the speeder towards the edge of town, with the two old friends passing the time in awkward silence. _Perhaps I can get him talking about our past without really telling him who I am?_ Anakin thought to himself as they came up on a lone parked speeder, just at the outskirts of town.

"Right here." Kit told him as Anakin brought the speeder to a halt right in front of it and then they both got out. Anakin reached into the back seat to retrieve the tow cables and then proceeded to hook Kit's speeder to the back of his.

"So, you're from Mos Espa?" Anakin started, while continuing with his work.

"Yes." Kit answered as he stood watching Anakin hook the two speeders together, with his hands folded behind his back. "Ever been there?"

Anakin smiled to himself as he continued his work, crouching down to find a good place to hook the tow cables to on each of the speeders. "Yes, I have. I actually went to the Boonta Eve Classic when I was a boy. You know…when that human boy amazed everyone and won it." Anakin looked up at the sky, trying to act like he was thinking of something. "What was his name?"

Kit perked up a bit at the mention of his old friend. "His name was Anakin Skywalker." He said with a pause while he walked over to his speeder and leaned up against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He then looked down at the ground. "He was actually a very good friend of mine."

Anakin looked over at him, knowing that Kit had probably been wondering about the fate of his friend, if he had survived the Jedi purges or not. "Oh really?" Anakin responded, trying to sound surprised as he finished pulling on the cables fastened on the back of his own speeder to make sure it was secure. "What ever happened to him?" Anakin inquired, looking back up at Kit.

Kit continued to look down at the ground in sadness and then looked back over at Anakin, who was now standing up and looking at Kit with concern. "He's probably dead now. He had left Tatooine soon after the race ended to train to become a Jedi…You know…the purges?"

Anakin sighed and looked down at the ground sadly himself at the thought of all the Jedi who had suffered and died over the past few years. "I'm sorry." Anakin finally said as he started walking back towards the driver's side of his speeder and got in. Kit followed suit by getting back into the passenger side. "He was a good friend?" Anakin asked him as he restarted the speeder and headed out into the desert far enough to turn both the speeders around safely to head back towards the shop.

Kit looked over at Anakin as Anakin looked straight ahead while he drove. "Yes. I-I never saw him again after he left to become a Jedi. Of course, I saw Holovids of him." Kit said as a sad smile came across his face. "You probably knew him as the 'Hero with No Fear' during the Clone Wars."

"Oh yes." Anakin answered with a guilty conscience. He wanted to so badly tell Kit that his friend wasn't dead…that he was right here next to him, helping him. But instead, he continued their short journey in silence and continued to contemplate whether he should ever tell Kit the truth.

When they reached the shop, Kit climbed out of Anakin's speeder and entered the front door to await 'Aaron' as he took the speeders around back and brought the ailing speeder in to the shop to make a quick diagnosis. Kit looked around the tiny front reception area as he waited for several minutes; he sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, putting his right elbow on the arm of the chair and then leaned his chin on his hand and began thinking back to those wonderful days when he spent time with is childhood friend, Ani.

What happy days those were. Despite the fact that the both of them were slaves at the time, Ani always seemed to find the joy in everything, everywhere he went; and always had a loving, giving spirit who always wanted to give with no thought to himself. Kitster smiled to himself as he thought about Ani…Yes, he truly did miss his childhood friend.

Kit snapped out of his reverie when he heard Anakin come back through the green curtains that were covering the doorway with a grim look on his face. He was wiping the grease off of his hands with a rag as he approached Kit. "Well, I'm afraid I won't be able to fix it today." Anakin told him as he held up a tiny part. "Unfortunately, we don't have any of these in stock and will have to order one from Mos Eisley."

Kit's shoulders went limp as he stood up and walked closer to where Anakin was standing. He was extremely disappointed that he wouldn't be back with his family by this evening. "How long will it take to get the part?" Kit asked.

"Oh, it should be here in the morning. I just ordered it from our supplier there and they said they had one in stock." Anakin answered him and then got a great idea. "Hey, Kit? Do you need some place to stay tonight?"

Kit looked over at Anakin with bewilderment. He hadn't even thought about that. "Yes, actually." He answered Anakin with a weak smile.

"Good, then it's settled. You'll be staying with me and my family tonight." Anakin answered him with a smile as Kit looked over at him with shock.

"Y-You would do that? Take me in…a total stranger?" Kit asked in awe.

"Certainly." Anakin said with a grin.

"Well…ok…" Kit answered cautiously. "If I won't be too much of a bother."

"No. You'll be no bother." Anakin answered him.

"Who will be no bother?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the front door.

Anakin smiled at his 'brother's' questioning face. "Oh hello, Ben. This is Kit Banai. His speeder broke down and I won't be able to get a part here until tomorrow, so I've invited him to stay at my home tonight."

"_Are you crazy, Anakin?" _Obi-Wan asked him through the Force.

"_It's ok, Obi-Wan. He was a childhood friend."_ Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan looked over at Kit suspiciously and then back at Anakin. _"He may have been a childhood friend, Anakin. But you know nothing about him now. You don't know where his loyalties lie. What if he figures out who you really are and then turns us in to the Empire. Vader is offering an awful lot of credits for information on living Jedi right now and your 'friend' may not hesitate to cash in on it."_

Kit watched 'Aaron' and 'Ben' looking at each other and looking almost like they were having a secret conversation between themselves, even though their lips weren't moving. He noticed 'Ben's' apparent lack of trust in him and he couldn't really blame him. After all, he didn't know him and his friend, Aaron, was taking him into his home. "Look. If it's too much trouble, I can get a room at the inn."

"No, it's fine." Anakin answered him as he turned to Kit. "In fact, it's starting to get close to dinner time. Why don't we all go now?"

"Did you tell, Renee, about having another guest?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin with curiosity.

Anakin got a sheepish look on his face as he looked back over at Obi-Wan. "Uh no…I should probably comm her and let her know right now." Anakin said as he went back into the shop to retrieve his comm link, leaving Obi-Wan and Kit to themselves.

"Goin' home?" Graven said as he patted Anakin on the back.

"Uh, yes. If it's ok with you, of course, I'd like to leave a few minutes early." Anakin answered cautiously while looking over at Graven.

"Certainly, Aaron. Was thinkin' of leaving early myself. Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning." Graven said with a smile and then turned to head out the back door.

Anakin then proceeded to locate his commlink, which he found on the work bench, and turned it on. "Renee, this is Aaron." He said into it but he didn't get any answer. _She must be in the middle of something with the twins._ He thought to himself as he tried again. "Renee, please pick up."

That time it did the trick and Padme's voice came back through his commlink. "What is it? Are you going to be late tonight?" She asked with concern.

"No, actually, I wanted to warn you that we are going to have an additional guest tonight." Anakin answered her.

"Who…other than Ben?" Padme asked with a tone of curiosity in her voice. He could hear the giggles and squeals of the twins playing in the background.

"Yes, a recent customer and…" Anakin started as he then covered the commlink with his right hand while he whispered into it. "…an old friend…Kitster Banai."

"Who?" Padme asked.

"Kitster. Don't you remember him? Short dark-skinned boy with black hair, followed me around everywhere when I was a boy?" Anakin told her, trying to nudge her memory.

There was silence on the other end for what seemed like an eternity as she tried to think back to their first meetings on Tatooine. "Yes, I remember him. He was always so loyal to you no matter what else the other children said to you. But Aaron, has he recognized you?" Padme asked with concern. "What if he recognizes you and then reports you to the Empire?" She asked with fear now evident in her voice.

Anakin thought about it a minute. "Well…I, personally, don't think that will be a problem."

Padme sighed. "Well…if you think you're sure, I'll make sure there's another place setting at the table tonight and get the guest room around." She told him. "But I'm still a little leery about this."

"I understand. But I feel it. I don't sense we have anything to worry about. I love you, Angel, and I'll be there shortly." Anakin told her while smiling.

"I love you too. See you soon." Padme responded and then was gone.

Anakin returned to the customer service area to see Obi-Wan and Kit in cheerful conversation. This brought joy to his heart as he approached his two friends, turning to look at Kit, as they noticed him approaching. "I called my wife and we will be happy to have you as our guest this evening." Anakin told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Aaron." Kit responded with a smile.

"Well, shall we?" Anakin said as all three men went back through the shop and out the back door to climb in the speeder.

----------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after everyone had finished eating and had enjoyed each other's company, Padme smiled and excused herself from the table, asking for her husband's help to put the twins to bed.

Anakin smiled at his wife, nodding in compliance, as he got up from his chair. He joined Padme at the highchairs and took Leia out of her chair as Padme got Luke, each parent putting their child on their hips. "I'll be right back." Anakin told their guests with a smile. "I just need to help put these little ones to bed." He told them as little Leia yawned, rubbed her eyes and then laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"We'll clean up." Obi-Wan said as he and then Kit both got up from the table and started taking dishes out to the sink.

"Thank you, Ben…Kit." Padme said with a smile as she then turned with Luke in her arms to start walking down the hall, with the train of her simple green dress trailing behind her.

Anakin smiled at his beautiful wife as she walked down the hallway and then followed her. It wasn't long before they had the twins in their pajamas and both of them had settled down to sleep. They had both had a tiring day as Tobin had come over and entertained them while Padme made dinner. This entertainment included a lot of running outside, which was a sure way to ensure the babes would go to bed on their bedtime.

The parents looked down at their sleeping children and then up at each other. Anakin reached down to kiss Padme passionately on the lips, pulling her closer to him by putting his left hand on the back of her head. Padme returned it with equal passion, putting her arms around his neck. When they finally broke their kiss, Anakin smiled lovingly down at his wife. "I've been wanting to do that since I got home, but didn't want to make Kitster uncomfortable."

Padme smiled back up at her husband, with her arms still around his neck. "Me too." She responded while looking back into his blue pools.

Anakin then reached down and put his left hand on her swollen belly. "And how has our other little one been doing today?" He asked with a smile, while looking down at her belly.

Padme put her hand on top of Anakin's. "Been very active." She told him as she then became serious. "Are you sure you don't want me to find out if we're having a boy or a girl?"

Anakin looked down at her with surprise. "I thought you didn't want to know either?"

Padme looked down at her belly and smiled, then smiled back up at her husband. "I don't know. I do and I don't."

"Well…then let's not." Anakin said as took his left hand from her belly and then ran it down her right cheek.

Padme weakly smiled. "Maybe you're right. I do sort of like the element of surprise." She told him as her smile got bigger.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that" Anakin said as he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "But we can talk about this more later. We really should go back out there to spend time with Kitster." He told her as he headed back towards the door, but stopped and turned around when he realized his wife wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?" He asked her inquisitively.

Padme looked down at her belly, lovingly rubbing it with both hands before looking back up at her husband. "No. You go ahead. I'll stay here with the twins for a while. You should spend time with your friend while you can." She told him with a sweet smile.

Anakin weakly smiled back at her and looked down at the floor. "I just wish I could tell him the truth about me."

Padme tipped her head to the side and walked over to him. "Why don't you?"

Anakin looked up at her with a start. "But I thought that you…"

"I didn't want you to at first." Padme finished. "But the way he talked about how he missed little Ani tonight broke my heart. I think he truly misses you and I don't believe that he would ever turn you into the Empire, even if they offered him the entire Imperial treasury."

Anakin chuckled. "You're probably right." He said with a smile as he put his hands on both of Padme's shoulders and quickly kissed her again. "I'll tell him right now."

"Good. I know you've wanted to all night." Padme told him with a loving smile. "Good luck." She told him as he let go of her shoulders and headed back to the living room.

When Anakin arrived back at the living room, he found Obi-Wan and Kit sitting on the couch in cheerful conversation again and smiled over at them. "Well…the twins are asleep, so we should have the rest of the night to talk if we want." Anakin said as he crossed the room and sat in a stuffed chair opposite the couch.

Both men smiled at him but then became serious as they noticed how nervous Anakin was acting. He now had his folded hands between his knees and he was looking down at the floor. "What is it, Aaron?" Obi-Wan finally asked him.

Anakin looked up at his former master and spoke to him through the Force. _"I'm going to tell him who I really am. I feel so guilty not telling him when he thinks I'm dead and wishes otherwise."_

"_Are you sure, Anakin?"_ Obi-Wan responded. _"Do you think you can truly trust him?"_

"_With my life." _Anakin replied.

"_Well, you better be certain or you will be paying with your life."_ Obi-Wan told him.

"_Don't worry, Obi-Wan. What's the worst that can happen if I'm wrong? He'll go to the Empire, they relay that they've found Anakin Skywalker to Vader and then Vader will think Kit's either lying or delusional…because Vader believes he's the only one who had ever gone by the name Anakin Skywalker."_ Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. _"You're right. Go ahead and tell him if you like. I'll back you up if you need me to."_

"_Thank you, Obi-Wan."_ Anakin replied with a weak smile.

_They're doing it again._ _They seem to be communicating with each other some how._ Kit thought to himself as a shiver ran up his spine. It was then that he decided to ask them about it. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly were you two just doing? It looked like you were having some kind of silent argument with one another. And I noticed you also did the same thing back at the repair shop?"

Both Jedi took their attention off of one another and looked over at Kit. "It's a form of communication used by the Jedi. We can communicate on a telepathic level through the Force." Anakin answered him matter of fact.

Kitster got a look of awe on his face. "Jedi? You're Jedi?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Kitster." Anakin answered him. "We've been hiding here under false aliases for the past two years."

"Bu-But…why tell me?" Kit asked them, still in shock. "How do you know I won't run to the first Imperial I see and tell them about you?"

"Because I know you, Kitster. We used to be friends." Anakin told him with a smile.

Kit got a confused look on his face. "Friends?" He replied as he looked back at Anakin and tried to continue on his previous musings of how this man seemed so familiar to him, as he looked down at the floor, running both of his hands through his hair. And then it dawned on him. _All those questions he asked me earlier about…_ He paused in thought as his eyes became as big as saucers and he looked back up at Anakin in awe. "Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, Kitster. It's me?" Anakin told him with a huge grin on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note: WOW! This story has just hit 600 reviews. When I first started writing this story, I had no idea that it would captivate so many people. Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews._

**Chapter 33**

Kitster couldn't believe it. His friend, Ani, wasn't dead. He was alive and well and sitting right there in front of him in the same room. Although, his initial reaction was of shock, it was soon replaced with happiness as a huge smile formed on his face; and he immediately got to his feet. Anakin did the same and the old friends met in an embrace of long lost friendship, holding each other tight. "Anakin, it's so good to see you. When I heard about the purges…"

"I know, Kitster. And I'm sorry I didn't reveal myself to you right away; but you understand that my family and I are in hiding. And I had to be sure…" Anakin told him as the two friends backed out of their embrace and just smiled at each other.

"It's ok. I understand." Kit told him, not letting him finish his sentence, as tears of happiness came to his eyes and he laughed as he wiped them before they came streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to know you're still alive." Kit told him as Anakin smiled back at his friend and put both his hands on his shoulders, not knowing what else to say. But then Kitster got a confused look on his face as a thought occurred to him. "But Ani, how is it possible that you have a family? I didn't think Jedi were allowed to have such attachments."

Anakin chuckled and so did Obi-Wan, who was still sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest and looking up at his 'brother' in amusement. "Well…" Anakin started. "…I never said I was a model Jedi."

"You can say that again." Obi-Wan agreed with a chuckle while Kit and Anakin looked over at him and Anakin smiled back over at his former master. All three men then began chuckling together.

"Even as a child, you were never one to always follow the rules." Kit finally said but then became serious and got a look of curiosity in his face. "But seriously, Ani…How is it you have a family?" Kit said as he stepped back towards the couch and sat down to await Anakin's explanation.

Anakin smiled to himself and then also returned to his seat in the stuffed chair, looking over at Kit with a smile on his face. "Well…like I said…I wasn't exactly a model Jedi. I had been secretly married for 3 years before the fall of the Republic. Even Obi-Wan didn't know of this." He said as he looked over at his former master.

Kit followed Anakin's gaze and got a look of awe on his face. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator'?."

"Yes, I have been referred by that title before." Obi-Wan added while smiling back at Kit. "Although, as you know, I'm going by Ben Kenobi these days."

Kit got a huge grin on his face. "I don't believe it. The 'Hero with No Fear" AND the 'The Negotiator' both escaped the purges. I believe the galaxy's chances of returning to a democracy have just increased immensely." But then Kit became serious as he realized the inactivity of the two Jedi in the current fight against the Empire.. "Bu-But why aren't you out there fighting the Empire? You were both great heroes during the Clone Wars. Why are you still hiding here?"

Both Jedi became serious and Anakin looked down to the floor with his hands folded between his knees. Then he looked back at his friend. "Well, Kit." Anakin started. "It's not that simple. Palpatine is very powerful right now and has many followers. Now is not the time to strike."

"It is the will of the Force that we wait." Obi-Wan added. "Anakin is right. Now is not the time to strike."

"I still don't understand that. I've heard about the Rebel Alliance forming and have been asked to join it myself." Kit responded. "The only reason I haven't is because of my family. My two children are so small right now, and I'd hate to leave my wife now when she needs me most."

"And that's one of the reasons I'm still here, Kit." Anakin told him. "As you know, my wife is currently pregnant; and we have two little ones already. And if we leave now to fight against the Empire, it would be suicide. Vader is still actively conducting a search for Jedi who escaped the purges; and, if we were discovered and killed, then who would be left of us to help the Alliance later?"

Obi-Wan who had been listening to the conversation, started to stroke his beard in thought at this news of this formation of a Rebel Alliance and then looked over at Kit. "How much do you know about this Rebel Alliance? Perhaps there are ways we can help without actually joining the fighting."

Both Kit and Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with curiosity. "I don't know much." Kit admitted. "Although, I know there are a lot of high ranking people from the Imperial Senate involved. I understand it was already being formed even before Palpatine declared himself Emperor. But then it was just a secret committee that was formed to discuss the corruption that seemed to be coming from the then Chancellor Palpatine's office."

Anakin looked away in thought and then looked over at Obi-Wan. "You know…Obi-Wan…I wonder if Padme knows anything about this?"

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin with bewilderment, still stroking his beard. "You could be right. But it's funny she hasn't mentioned it to us if she had."

"You're right." Anakin said as he got up from his chair and then turned back towards his two friends. "I'll go ask her. I'm sure if she did know about it, she had a good reason for not telling us."

Kit got a confused look on his face. "Padme? Senator Padme Amidala?"

"Yes." Anakin answered him with a smile.

"But how can you talk to her? I thought she died a couple years back…" And then it hit Kit as he started to realize why Anakin's wife seemed so familiar. "Wait…Renee is Padme Amidala, isn't she? She's that girl that came to Tatooine with that Jedi who took you with him all those years ago."

Anakin smiled and nodded his head. "His name was Qui-Gon Jinn and, yes, we had to fake her death in order to protect her life and those of our children. Palpatine knew she was my wife and about our children…or that she was pregnant anyway. I don't believe he knew she was carrying twins at the time. We didn't even know."

"Well…will wonders never cease?" Kit said in astonishment.

"I'll be right back." Anakin told them and then left the living room to head down the hall to the twins' bedroom.

When Anakin entered their children's room, the only light that was on was one on the dresser and Padme was fast asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She still had both her hands lovingly resting on her expanding belly with a pleasant and peaceful smile on her face as she slept. Anakin leaned against the doorway, with his arms crossed in front of him, and smiled at the sight of his wife's sleeping form, hating to have to disturb her. But they needed her to tell them what she knew, if anything, about this newly formed Rebel Alliance that Kit had just told them about.

Anakin then stood up straight, uncrossing his arms and walked over to his wife, kneeling down next to her, to her right. He reached out with his left hand and touched right arm, shaking her gently. "Padme, wake up." Padme, at first, didn't seem to notice her husband's loving nudge, so Anakin tried shaking her once again, this time a little harder, hoping for better results. "Padme, please wake up."

This time, his attempt to wake her, caused Padme to stir and she woke up with a sleepy smile on her lips and yawned, running her right hand lovingly over her belly as she looked over at her husband. "Ani, I guess I fell asleep here."

"Yes, you did." Anakin responded while looking up at her with a smile. He then put his left hand on top of the one she had resting on her belly. But then he became serious as his wife looked back at him with concern. "Padme, there's something I need to ask you about."

Padme yawned again and then cocked her head to one side while looking at her husband with curiosity and worry. "What's the matter? What do you need to ask me about?"

Anakin looked down at their hands resting on her belly and then weakly smiled back up at his wife, looking into her chocolate brown orbs. "There's nothing the matter." He sighed. "But Kit just told us about a newly formed Rebel Alliance that is being led by a group of senators he says were part of a secret committee that was formed prior to Palpatine declaring himself Emperor. Do you know anything about this secret committee?"

Padme looked down at her husband in thought. "Yes…I knew about the committee…In fact, I was on it." She sighed and then weakly smiled at her husband. "But, as you know, I'm afraid I've been out of the loop for a while, my husband, and know nothing of this Rebel Alliance."

Anakin chuckled a little at his wife's attempt to keep this serious conversation light, but then became serious again. "But why didn't you tell me about this committee?"

Padme smiled down at her husband. "You had so much going on back then; and I knew how much you admired Palpatine at the time. I didn't think you would understand or approve of my involvement. And then later I didn't think it mattered." She looked over at her husband unable to read his expression, which looked like one of deep thought. "Are you upset with me for not telling you?"

With her question breaking into his thoughts, Anakin squeezed her hand with assurance and then smiled up at her. "No. You were right to oppose Palpatine. I know that now. You were only doing what you thought was right."

Padme smiled back down at her husband and he reached up to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Good. So does that mean I'm forgiven?" She asked playfully after he finished kissing her.

Anakin chuckled. "Yes." He told her as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Well…I for one want to know more about this Rebel Alliance." Padme declared as she started to stand up. "Is Kit still out in the living room?"

Anakin smiled at her as he, too, stood up and then put his arms around her, giving her one more passionate kiss, with Padme wrapping her arms around his neck. "Me too." He finally said as they backed out of their kiss and then looked into each other's eyes again. "And, yes, he's still in the living room." He added.

"Well…" Padme said, not wanting to leave her husband's arms. "…I guess we should go talk to Kit some more."

"Yes, we should." Anakin agreed as they lingered in each other's arms for awhile longer, not wanting to move. But then they finally released themselves from their embrace and, instead, put their arms around each others waists as they headed back out into the living room.

The small group of friends and family spent much of the night talking about what they could do to be useful to the Rebel Alliance. They didn't know exactly how they could be of some help while still remain anonymous, but they would try to help any way they could.

Kit decided that he would join the Rebel Alliance, hoping that they would accept him, for now, as an informant of any Imperial activities he heard about from pilots coming and going from the various space ports he visited on Tatooine. He would also keep the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan appraised of any information he heard from the Alliance to keep them informed of the current status in their fight against the Empire.

Obi-Wan and Anakin also agreed to pass along any information they heard…Anakin from customers that visited the repair shop and Obi-Wan from his travels as a healer. With everyone in agreement, they all shook hands on it and Kit assured them all that their secret was safe with him. There was no way he would do anything to jeopardize the lives of his friend, Ani, and his family and friend…the 'Hero with No Fear' and 'The Negotiator'. He was proud to call them friends and looked forward to being a part of something greater than himself…something that would hopefully one day free the galaxy from tyranny.

The next morning, Anakin took Kit back to the repair shop with him and dropped Obi-Wan off again to check on the little girl with a fever. Anakin fixed Kit's speeder when the part arrived from Mos Eisley and then they said their good-byes, promising to keep in touch; and, as they had discussed the previous night, would pass along information to one another about the Alliance and the Empire.

Kit smiled after they embraced one last time before parting. Yes, he was happy. His friend, Ani, was alive and they would all be doing what they could to help in the fight against the Empire. With that, he climbed into his speeder and happily waved back at Anakin ask he drove his speeder out of town, back to Mos Espa, to his awaiting family.

--------------------------------------

Three months later, Padme gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who they named Sarah. They couldn't help but notice that she took more after her father in appearance than her mother. She not only had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as her father, but she also shared many of his same facial features.

Luke and Leia were, of course, excited to have a new baby sister…that is until they figured out that she was taking away a lot of their parents' attention from themselves and they started to become mischievous to get some of that attention back. They would even go as far as to get each other in trouble and start arguments between themselves over toys just to get some of their lost attention back.

But that's children being children; and both Padme and Anakin knew, in time, that the twins would forget about such things. And the siblings would become close as brothers and sisters should.

One night after putting the twins and baby Sarah to bed, Anakin and Padme laid in bed, snuggling up against one another as they stared up at the ceiling with content smiles on their faces. "We're so lucky, Ani." Padme told him as Anakin reached down and kissed her forehead. "We have such beautiful children and a wonderful life together."

Anakin smiled in the dark and put his head on top of hers. "Yes, I know. We are extremely lucky, Padme."

Padme smiled and relished in the comfort of her husband's strong, warm arms around her…But then became serious with tears starting to form in her eyes as thoughts of her other family started to enter her mind and for the grief they must still be feeling for her 'death'.. "Ani…I've been thinking a lot about my family on Naboo lately. I-I just wish they could know how happy we are. And that Mom and Dad could see their grandchildren."

Anakin also became serious and kissed his wife's forehead again while hugging her in a comforting embrace. "We'll go see them when the time is right." He paused. "I promise you."

"I'd like that." Padme said as she wrapped her right arm across his chest.

The couple continued to hold each other in a loving embrace as they finally drifted off to sleep together. For now, they were safe and had their family. And the peace given by that knowledge was enough to make the happy for now.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Six years later, it had come quite apparent to both Padme and Anakin that their daughter, Leia, was becoming quite the little politician, or diplomat, at an early age from the reports they received from her teachers over the years. And remembering back to when adult Leia and Luke had come from the future to warn them, they also knew that Leia could become a wonderful one at that.

Anakin smiled over at his wife as they sat in Leia's classroom visiting with her teacher during a normal parent/teacher's conference meeting where this teacher was, yet again, telling them of Leia's potential for politics because of her natural desire to lead and play the negotiator with her fellow classmates. He had always known that Leia was, in many ways, like her mother, not only in looks, but demeanor…that is except for her temper, of course, which he knew she got from him.

Padme smiled back at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking and then began thinking back to when she was Leia's age. Padme was also only 8 years old when she entered the leadership program on Naboo, which eventually led her to be elected queen. She also thought back to what Senator Organa had offered them 8 years ago before they parted. That he would be willing to take care of their children's schooling if they decided that's what they wanted to do.

So during their landspeeder ride to the Lars farm to pick up their children, Padme decided to bring this fact up to her husband. She would certainly miss her daughter immensely if they decided to do this, but she also wanted to give her daughter the best possible future. She just hoped that Anakin would agree. "Anakin?"

"Yes, Angel?" Anakin replied while still looking ahead while heading out of Anchorhead.

"I've been thinking. Do you remember that offer Bail made to us…about helping us with our children's education?" Padme asked him hesitantly.

Anakin briefly looked back over at her with interest and then looked back at the road. "Yes."

"Well…I was 8 years old when I entered the leadership program on Naboo and I know Alderaan has a similar program. I think if Leia wants to go, we should send her there for schooling." Padme told him, biting her lower lip as she waited for his reaction.

Anakin didn't know how to answer that. Although, he knew that this is something Leia would love to do, he didn't want to lose his daughter either, only seeing her from time to time when she wasn't attending classes. "I-I don't know, Padme. She's still so young."

"You were 9 when you left your mother to become a Jedi and I entered leadership school at 8 years old as well. She'd be fine." Padme tried to argue.

Anakin sighed.

"And it's not like we won't be able to see her." Padme continued. "She will always be our daughter and will be able to visit on her breaks…I'm sure of it."

Anakin looked down briefly before looking back up at the road ahead of him. "I know you're right again as always." He paused. "But do you think she will want to be away from us for long periods of time. She doesn't even know Bail."

"She'll love him and he her." Padme said with a weak smile over at her husband. "At least, that's what the Leia from the future told me."

"Yes, I could see that…when they interacted together." Anakin agreed and then after a few moments of thought, he sighed again before giving his wife an answer. "Ok…If Leia wants to go, we'll contact Bail first thing in the morning."

Padme's face lit as she threw her arms around her husband's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Hey, be careful…I'm driving." He said as the speeder swerved a bit.

"Sorry." Padme said as she giggled and then kissed him again, this time quickly on the cheek.

Anakin just smiled back at her. "Well…I guess since you're sorry…you're forgiven."

"Good." She replied with a smile as she sat back in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'd hate to have you mad at me."

When they reached the Lars farm to pick up their children, they were met by Owen who was just returning home himself. "Hello…Aaron and Renee!" He shouted to them with a smile and a wave.

"Hi Owen!" Anakin yelled back as he brought the speeder to a halt just outside the domed entrance.

Owen walked up to their speeder and smiled at them. "Here to pick up the young ones, huh?"

"Yes." Padme said with a smile as both husband and wife got out of their speeder.

"Well, I believe Beru was planning on asking you to join us for dinner…if you'd like to join us, that is?" Owen invited.

"We would love to." Anakin said with a smile as they both shook hands and gave each other a brotherly hug, while patting each other on the back.

"Well, then…come on it. I'm sure Tobin will be eager to see you as well." Owen responded as the step-brothers backed out of their embrace and the couple followed Owen inside.

Tobin, who was now 17 years old, loved seeing his aunt and uncle and looked forward to their visits. Sometimes Anakin would even spend some time alone talking with him about their days as Jedi and sometimes Obi-Wan would join them as well. This was something he really couldn't do with Owen and Beru. He loved them dearly…but they weren't Jedi and didn't understand what that meant.

When he was 9 years old and found out the 'Hero with No Fear' was going to be his uncle, he was ecstatic. He had always admired him and always wanted to grow up to be just like him. But now that the Jedi were in hiding, he also knew, even from his first days on Tatooine, that he had to try to forget about his training and try to live a normal life. But as he's gotten older, he's often wondered what kind of Jedi he would have become. Who would have been his master? And would he be close to facing his trials soon? He realized that most Jedi padawans would be facing their trials around the age of 19 and that would have meant he would have been facing his trials to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight in only a couple of years.

Even though the thought of this never coming to be saddened him, he knew he couldn't dwell on the past and that he had to continue to look towards the future…which meant helping his adoptive father on the moisture farm. He had to admit to himself, though, that in a way he had become accustomed to this simple way of life and had learned to love it, despite its hardships.

Tobin had been entertaining Luke, Leia and, now 6 year old Sarah, with games when Anakin and Padme arrived in the courtyard of the Lars family home. The 'Outlander' children, unaware of their parents' real heritage, as they had never been told for their own safety, got up from the ground where they had all been sitting and immediately ran over to their parents. "Mom, Dad!" They yelled in unison and Tobin smiled as he saw Anakin pick up Sarah as his daughter threw his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then he put her down and embrace his other two children. Leia was wearing a white dress and Sarah a blue one. Luke was wearing a tan tunic and pants, much like Anakin had worn as a child.

Padme also embraced and kissed her children as Tobin then got up and went over to see his aunt and uncle. "Hi Aunt Renee and Uncle Aaron." Tobin greeted them with a smile.

"Tobin." Anakin said as he put his right arm around him. "How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"I'm doing good." Tobin responded with a smile. "Just been busy with school and helping father with the farm."

Anakin smiled back at him. "That's what I figured."

"Hello, Tobin." Padme said with a smile as she also gave him hug and then they smiled at each other.

Beru met Padme with a warm hug and welcomed them into the dinning area. They had to set up an extra table to accommodate everyone, but that was fine with the Lars. It was good to have family around, especially since Owen's father had passed away the year before.

They had a delightful dinner together, but then the 'Outlanders' announced the desire to leave so they could get home before dark. The last thing they wanted to happen was to run into sand people on their journey home, so they all said their good-byes and the 'Outlanders' climbed into their speeder to head home.

When the arrived at their little dwelling, Padme and Anakin told Luke and Sarah to go get ready to bed while they talked with Leia about something. "Come on." Luke said as he led Sarah down the hallway to their rooms. The girls shared a bed room and Luke had a room to himself across the hall from them.

"Leia, dear. Please sit down." Padme instructed her daughter as Leia complied and went over to the couch, scooting her self up on the cushions, with her feet dangling. Padme sat down next to her, on her right, and Anakin sat in the stuffed chair across from them. Leia looked up at her mother with concern.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Leia asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing dear." Padme started as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, looking into her daughter's eyes before returning her hands to her lap. "Your father and I have been talking about your future today and were wondering if you would like to go to a school we know about on Alderaan?"

Tears started to form in Leia's eyes and she started to pout. "Y-You want to send me away to school?"

"Not if you don't want to, Angel." Anakin told her as Leia looked over at her father with tears rolling down her cheek. "We just thought you might like to go to a school where you can reach your full potential. We understand from your teacher that you can be quite the politician." He told her with a smile.

"Yes, Leia. There is a leadership program on Alderaan that I think would be perfect for you; but only if you want to do it." Padme added as she looked over at her husband, then back to Leia. "We can't promise you anything for sure. But your father and I have an old friend that had at one time offered to look out for our children's education. We will comm him in the morning, but only if you want us to."

Leia looked from her mother to her father and then back to her mother, not knowing what to do or to say. It sounded like an adventure…to go away to another planet to go to school to learn how to become a leader. Her heart told her this was the right path for her; but at the same time, her heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing her family again. "Wi-will I be able to come visit you?" Leia said while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course you can, Angel." Anakin told her with a smile. "And if you don't' like it there, you can come home. We just want what's best for you."

Leia sniffed, wiping more tears from her face as Padme reached over and put her arms around her to comfort her. "Shh...it's ok, darling. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"And you don't have to give us answer tonight." Her father said as he got up and walked over to sit on her other side, putting his left hand on her back and rubbed it in a comforting manner. "You can have as much time as you want to think about it…if fact we can wait to call our friend if need be. We don't want to pressure you." He told her with a smile as Padme let her go and Leia leaned into her father's warm embrace.

"I'll think about it." Leia said in a muffled voice. "It does sound like it could be fun. But I'd miss all of you."

"And we would miss you too, Angel." Anakin told her as he kissed the top of her head and continued to comfort her.

Leia looked up at her father and them over at her mother, smiling at them through her tears and wiping them from her cheeks again.

"Well…why don't you join your sister and brother in getting ready for bed?" Padme finally suggested. "We can discuss this further in the morning."

Leia nodded and then got up from the couch, turning back hesitantly before running down the hall to hers and Sarah's room, closing the door behind her.

Anakin and Padme looked at each other and weakly smiled. "Do you think she'll decide to go?" Anakin asked her.

Padme looked down the hallway where their daughter had just been. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out. She seemed awful upset about leaving us."

Anakin nodded as both parents got up from the couch and headed down the hallway to check on their children. Anakin knocked on his son's door and entered it to find Luke's light still on and caught a glimpse of him jumping into his bed and pulling the covers up over him. Anakin just smiled and shook his head, knowing that he used to do something similar when his mother came to tuck him in at night and he was suppose to be in bed.

"Is Leia going away, Dad?" Luke asked looking up at his father as Anakin walked over and sat on the edge of his son's bed, knowing that he had been listening to their conversation.

"Only if she wants to, Luke." Anakin told him with a smile as he put his left had on his son's forehead, brushing his hand through his hair before returning it to his lap.

"Will you send me and Sarah away too?" Luke asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No, not if you don't want to go." Anakin told him as he put his left hand on his son's shoulder.

Luke immediate sat up and threw his arms around Anakin's waist. "I don't want to leave you and Mom. I want to stay here."

Anakin put his arms around his son and embraced him, kissing the top of his blonde hair. "Ok." Anakin told him with a smile. "Actually, I was thinking of taking you with me to work on your breaks from school. I've noticed how much you like fixing things as much as I always did."

Luke looked up at his father with a huge smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yes." Anakin said as he continued to hold his son. "I asked Graven about it yesterday and he's fine with it. That is if it's ok with you."

"Yippee!" Luke yelled as he stood up on the bed and started to jump.

"Hey, hey…now what have I told you about jumping on the bed?" Anakin scolded as Luke plopped Indian style back on the bed.

"Sorry, Dad." Luke said as he hung his head down.

Anakin smiled and then got up from the bed. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep young man." He told him as he took the covers in his right hand and Luke crawled under them. Anakin pulled the covers up to Luke's chin and then bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Good-night, sweet dreams." He told his son while father and son smiled back and forth between each other.

Then they heard a knock on the door and turned to see Padme enter with a smile on her face. "All tucked in for the night?" She asked as she crossed the room and bent down to kiss her son on the forehead.

"Yes, Mom." Luke told her while looking up at her with a smile.

The Padme turned to look at her husband who had stepped back to let her get close to Luke. "Your daughters want you to say good-night to them as well." Padme told him with a smile.

"Ok. I'll go now." Anakin said. "Good-night, son." He told Luke from the doorway.

"Good-night, Dad." Luke responded.

Anakin then went across the hall and knocked on his daughters' bedroom door before entering. He walked into find them both sitting in their twin beds smiling at him with their angelic faces and he smiled back at both of them. "All ready to go to sleep?" He asked them as he crossed the room and sat on Sarah's bed.

Sarah put her arms around her father's waist and hugged him with her little arms. Anakin hugged her back and kissed her on top her blonde hair. Then she started to cry. "What's the matter, Angel?" He asked her.

"Leia says you and Momma want to send her away to school and Leia says she wants to go. I don't want her to go, Daddy." Sarah told him.

Anakin looked up at Leia who seemed more at peace with the idea and smiled over at her sister. "It's ok, Sarah. I'll still get to come visit you and Luke." Leia told her as she got out of her bed and jumped to the right of her sister and put her arms around her.

Sarah took her arms from her father's waist and flung them around her sister. "But I don't want you to go."

Anakin put his left hand on Sarah's little back and rubbed it in a comforting manner. "It's ok, Sarah. Your sister's right. You'll still get to see her."

Sarah looked up at her father with tears still in her blue eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "Are you going to send me away too?"

Anakin chuckled. _Didn't I just have this conversation with Luke?_ "No, Sweety. Not if you don't want to. But if in a couple of years, you change your mind. Then we'll look into it for you as well. But only if it's what you want."

Sarah smiled up at her father and then threw her arms back around his waist. "Thank you, Daddy."

Anakin kissed her on the top of her head again and then reached over and kissed Leia on the cheek as well. "Now, young ladies. Time for bed." He said as he stood up.

Sarah climbed under her covers and Anakin pulled them up to her chin, bending down to kiss her on the forehead, as Leia climbed back into her bed as well. "Good-night, my Angels." Anakin told them as the smiled down at little Sarah. Then he moved over to Leia to tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead as well. He then turned and walked towards the door, turning around just before leaving. "Good-night."

"Good-night, Daddy." They both said in unison as he smiled and turned off the light before closing the door.

He looked over to see that Luke's door was now closed and there was no light coming from under it. Anakin then heard a noise coming from their bedroom at the end of the hall and saw the light coming from under their door, so he smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Padme was just coming out of the refresher after changing into her blue, silky nightgown Anakin liked so much and smiled over at her husband. "Coming to bed?" She asked.

Anakin smirked at his wife. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Yes, but I thought we could stay up and talk for a little while." Padme responded with a smirk.

"Just talk?" Anakin responded as she headed towards the refresher.

"Perhaps." She responded with a smile.

Anakin just laughed and shook his head as he entered the refresher to change into his sleep pants. When he came out of the refresher a few minutes later, shutting off the light, he climbed into bed with his wife and she immediately cuddled up against him. She reached up and kissed him on the lips and he returned her passion with equal intensity. They then broke from their kiss and stared lovingly into each others eyes, smiling at each other.

"Ani, did Leia tell you that she decided to go away to school?" Padme asked him.

"Yes." Anakin said as he put his head on top of hers. "I guess that means we'll be comming Senator Organa in the morning."

"Uh, huh." Padme responded as she cuddled closer to her husband, reaching across his abdomen with her right arm.

They then met each other again in a passionate kiss, Anakin reaching out with the Force to turn the light off.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Alderaan_

Bail Organa was sitting at his desk preparing for a typical day when his aide entered his office. "Your Majesty."

Bail, who was wearing regal robes and had started to gray at his temples, looked up from his datapad. "Yes, Carson. What is it?"

"Sir, you have a comm call from an Aaron and Renee Outlander? You said if they ever called, to contact you immediately." The aide told him.

Bail got a huge smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, of course. Send their call through."

"Yes, your Majesty. Right away." The aide said with a bow and then turned to leave the room.

A few moments later, Bail pushed a button on his comm and the holographic images of Anakin and Padme appeared before him. "Aaron, Renee. How have you been doing? It's been a long time." He said with a smile.

Both Anakin and Padme smiled back at him. "Yes, it has. And we're sorry it's been so long in coming." Anakin told him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you've been busy with that family of yours." Bail answered him with a smile. "Well…what can I do for you?" Bail said in a cheerful tone.

"Well…Bail." Padme started. "Speaking of our family, our daughter Leia has expressed an interest in entering leadership school…"

"…and you were wondering if I would be her guardian while she attends?" Bail finished for her.

Anakin and Padme looked at each other and then smiled as they turned back to look at Bail. "Yes, actually." Anakin said. "Does this mean you're willing?" He asked cautiously.

"Well…of course…I told you I would help you with your children's education." Bail answered him cheerfully. "It would be nice to have a child around the house."

"That's wonderful to hear." Padme responded with a smile.

"So how is Luke and do you have any other little ones?" Bail asked out of curiosity.

"Luke is doing fine and getting big…" Anakin told him. "And, yes, we have another little girl named Sarah…She's 6."

"That's wonderful." Bail said with a smile and then became serious as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"What's the matter, Bail?" Padme asked with concern.

"It's nothing." Bail said. "I suppose you heard about Breha's passing?"

"Oh no." Padme said with compassion. "We haven't…I'm sorry. She was a wonderful woman. I didn't know her very well. But the few times I met her, I liked her very much. When did it happen?"

"Thank you…Pa…I mean, Renee. She died a couple months ago and we never were able to have any children." Bail told them as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Anakin said with his heart going out to him as he thought about how he had almost nearly lost Padme.

"Perhaps having Leia there with you will help you get through this terrible time." Padme told him, trying to comfort him.

Bail weakly smiled at them, knowing they were trying to be good friends. "Yes, perhaps." He paused for a moment as the three of them sat in silence. "Well…leadership school starts in a few weeks." Bail finally said. "When were you planning on bringing her here?"

"Well..." Anakin started. "I was thinking we could bring her there next week. Although…" He paused looking over at Padme with a smile. "…I was thinking we could make a stop to Naboo for a few days to visit Renee's family."

Padme looked over at her husband with shock and then happiness. "Oh An-Aaron! That would be wonderful!" She told him as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Bail looked back at the couple embracing with a sad smile, remembering what it had been like to be with his own wife; but then a look of concern crossed his face. "Are you sure that's wise?"

The couple looked back at Bail. "We would only be visiting her family and would keep our arrival a secret." Anakin replied and then looked down into his wife's happy face. "And it's something Padme and I have been wanting to do for a long time."

Bail sighed. "Well…if you think you can get away with it without getting recognized, I will send a ship for you and your family. It will arrive in one standard week…if that's ok with you?"

"That would be wonderful." Padme said with a smile.

"Good. Then I'll make immediate arrangements." Bail answered them and then he paused, not remembering exactly where on Tatooine the family had been living. "Where would you like me to send the ship?"

"To Mos Eisley." Anakin told him. "It would be less suspicious for us as it's a rather large space port."

"Very well….I will send it to Mos Eisley. And will expect you a few days after." Bail told them with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you all again."

"And we look forward to seeing you as well." Padme responded with a smile. "Until then."

"Yes, until then." Bail replied with a smile and then their holograms disappeared. _This is wonderful news. _Bail thought to himself as he sat back in his desk chair, with his hands folded on his stomach, reflecting on their conversation. _She won't truly be my daughter, but I can certainly treat Leia as a daughter while she's here._

------------------------------------------

A week later, just as Bail promised, a ship arrived at Mos Eisley to take the 'Outlander' family to Naboo before taking them on to Alderaan to drop off Leia for her new adventure. They were currently on approach to the space port, just outside the city of Theed, and Padme was in their quarters, sitting on their bed, nervously wringing her hands together in her lap. She was wearing a long blue dress and a dark blue cloak with a hood to disguise her face if the need arised.

Padme started to feel a little queasy and faint as she closed her eyes and then brought her hand up to cover her eyes just as Anakin came out of the refresher, wearing a dark blue tunic, pants and black boots. He immediately noticed how pale and distressed she looked and quickly crossed the room to be by her side. "Are you ok?" He asked as he sat to her right on the bed, looking at her with concern.

She uncovered her eyes and weakly smiled over at her husband. "I'll be fine. I guess I'm just more nervous about seeing my family again than I thought. Do you think they will be mad at me for deceiving them all these years?"

Anakin smiled at her and then put his arms around her to comfort her, kissing the top of her head as she leaned into his embrace. "I'm not sure how they'll react. You know them better than anyone. What do you think?"

Padme sighed and then looked up at her husband with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I-I think at first they will be in shock…and then happy to see me alive. Bu-but after that…I don't know." She said as she looked down to her hands in her lap.

Anakin pulled her closer to him and then kissed her on top of the head again. "Well…I think they will be so happy to see you that they will forget all about being mad at you." He said with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

She laughed and then smiled up at him. "Well…I hope that's the case, Ani."

"Me too." He told her with a smile and then became serious. "Have you given any more thought to how we're going to approach them?"

"Yes." Padme started as she moved herself out of her husband's embrace, stood up and walked over to the vanity to pick up a letter in an envelope. She then turned around to face him again. "I wrote this while you were taking your shower. It's a letter to my sister written in a secret language we made up as children."

"Oh, really?" Anakin said in wonderment. "And are you going to share this secret language with your husband?" He said with smirk.

Padme smirked back at him. "No. Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." She teased. "And then I wouldn't be able to talk to my sister about you behind your back."

"Oh…so you plan on corresponding to your sister on how awful your husband is to you?" He teased back as he got up from the bed and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms again and looking deeply into her eyes with a smile.

Padme returned his smile and gaze with equal emotion. "Perhaps…because you are, of course, a horrible husband." Padme said as she shook her head and winked up at him. "What will I ever do with you?"

"I don't know. I can think of a few things." Anakin teased back as he bent down and started to passionately kiss her. Padme returned his embrace and kiss with equal passion just as they heard a knock on the door. They both laughed and looked into each others eyes. "I'll go get it." Anakin told her as he released her and went over to the door to open it.

When he opened it, a young woman with straight, light brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a plain gray dress was standing there with all three of their children in tow. Bail had sent her to be their children's nanny during the journey and they were told that she would also be Leia's nanny while she's staying on Alderann. "I was told to tell you that we have arrived at Theed." The young woman told them as she smiled and curtsied.

"Thank you, Adelle." Padme told her as she joined her husband at the door. "Children, please come inside." Padme instructed them as she stepped aside so all three children could enter their parents' quarters. They all climbed up on the bed, sitting a row, with serious expressions on their faces.

"I hope they haven't been too much trouble?" Anakin asked the young woman, noticing their somber faces.

"They are very well behaved little children." Adelle told him as both parents gave her a puzzled look. "Oh…I don't mean that they were perfect. But they were quite well behaved for their ages." She told them with a smile. "Haven't you been, children?"

"Yes, Adelle." They answered in unison.

Both parents smiled at her. "That's good to hear, Adelle." Padme told her, still wondering what their little angels did this time. "But could you please do me a favor and make sure this message gets delivered to my sister at the address I wrote on the envelope?" She told her as she handed the young woman the letter to Sola. "Please make sure the person who delivers it waits until they get an answer from her."

Adelle curtsied and smiled at them. "Yes, of course, milady." She said as she took the letter from Padme before turning and walking down the hallway.

Anakin and Padme looked at each other with understanding and then turned to look at their children suspiciously. "Now what did you do?" Anakin asked them with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked at them sternly.

"It wasn't our fault, really." Luke said.

"Is that true, Luke?" Padme interjected as she looked at them sternly.

All three children looked down at their feet but then Leia started to sniffle. "Leia?" Anakin said to get his daughters attention.

"We broke a vase while playing in the common room." Leia finally spoke up, looking into her father's eyes with tears forming in them. "It was an accident. We didn't mean too."

"No, we didn't." Sarah spoke up with tears also forming in her eyes. "We were just playing tag."

Padme and Anakin looked at each other, trying to resist the urge to smile.

"The captain was real mad." Luke added. "He said it was a gift from Prince Bail Organa himself."

_Uh oh._ Anakin thought as he cringed to himself while uncrossing his arms and placing them to his sides. He then moved closer to the children and kneeled down in front of them so he could look at them in the eye. "Now you know better than to be playing outdoor games inside, don't you?" He scolded.

Yes, Daddy." All children said in unison while still looking at their shoes and pouting.

Anakin sighed. "Now I hope Adelle made you apologize to the Captain."

"Yes, Dad. She did." Luke answered still looking at his shoes.

"Ok, then. And you learned your lesson?" He asked them sternly.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good. Now this doesn't mean you're totally off the hook. But we're going to be seeing your mother's family today and I want you all to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?"

"Yes." They responded in chorus.

"Ok then." Anakin responded. "Let's go get some lunch while we wait. Ok?"

"Ok." Sarah said as she jumped down from the bed and put her arms around her dad's neck. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She told him as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Anakin said as he picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight, kissing her on the cheek. "Accidents do happen."

Luke and Leia both got up from the bed and Padme then took each of their hands in hers. They then followed Anakin out of their room, with him still carrying Sarah in his arms, and walked down through the hallways together as a family to the cafeteria.

It was going to be a very nerve racking wait…as they waited for the Naberrie family's reaction to the news of Padme's 'resurrection'…a wait that both Anakin and Padme hoped would end in a happy reunion with loved ones.

---------------------------------------

Sola was setting the table for lunch when she heard their doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" She asked herself out loud as she placed the last plate on the dinning room table and walked over to the front door to open it. "Can I help you?" She asked the young man who stood at the door wearing a uniform and cape. He held an envelope firmly in his gloved hand.

"Are you Sola Naberrie?" He asked in a clearly Aldraanean accent.

Sola got a puzzled look on her face. "Yes…Who is asking?"

"I was told to deliver this to you." The young man told her as he handed her the envelope he was holding.

Sola took it and looked at him with bewilderment, recognizing the handwriting as being her sister, Padme's. She looked up at the young man standing on her front porch. "Where did you get this?" Sola said as she held it up in front of him.

"I was just told to deliver it to you and wait for you to read it. I'm to await your instructions." The young man told her.

Sola looked down at the envelope with sadness and curiosity, flipping it over, looking at the back and then the front again. _Perhaps it's a letter that Padme wanted delivered upon her death and it's just now reaching us._ She thought to herself sadly as she looked back up at the young man with tears starting to form in her eyes and stepped aside to allow him to enter. "Please come in." She told him as he complied and she shut the door behind him. "Please sit down." She offered while pointing out her right hand to the sofa.

"No, I can stand, milady." The man answered her with a slight bow of the head.

"Very well." Sola responded as she sat down on the sofa herself and started to open the envelope, taking out the letter and unfolding it. She started to read the letter and immediately recognized it as being written in hers and Padme's secret childhood language. She looked at the letter in astonishment, lightly holding it with her fingertips, as she read its contents. Her hands started to tremble with emotion as she put her free hand up to cover her mouth with tears of happiness filling her eyes. She looked up at the messenger with a smile on her face and tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Where is she?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The young man who had delivered the letter to Sola smiled down at her. "She is onboard a ship at the space port with her family, milady."

Tears of happiness continued to fill Sola's dark blue eyes as she got to her feet and immediately threw her arms around the very shocked Alderaanean's neck. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing this wonderful news to me." She said as she released him and continued to beam. "I can't believe she's here alive and on Naboo."

The officer gave her another nod and smile. "I'm glad I was able to bring you this happy news."

It was then that Sola heard the back door to the house unlatch and creak open, causing both of them to look towards the kitchen. Sola turned back to the young man. "It's my husband. Excuse me." She told him as he nodded while she ran off towards the kitchen. "Darred!" She yelled.

"Wh-What is it, Sola? What's happened?" Darred asked with concern as she met him in the kitchen and embraced him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He lovingly stroked the side of her dark brown hair, which was pulled up in a bun.

Sola released him and looked at him through her tear-filled eyes. "Padme is alive, Darred! Can you believe it?" She beamed.

Darred looked at his wife in shock. "Wait! What do you mean Padme's alive? How is that possible?" Darren asked her with puzzlement, still holding onto her shoulders. "We saw her…at the funeral…"

"I know…but it's true, Darred. Look!" Sola replied as she showed him the letter. "She sent this…with an Alderaanean officer. He's in the living room waiting for an answer to take back to her." She paused as she caught her breath. "She's on a ship at the space port. We have to go there and see her, Darred!" She said as she started busying herself by first releasing herself from her husband's grasp, turning from him to head back towards the living room. But then she paused, turning to look at her husband again. "Oh…" She gasped as a realization hit her. She covered her mouth with both hands with the letter still in her right one. "Mom and Dad…They have to be told this wonderful news too." She went on as she rushed back into the living room with Darred not far behind her.

"Sola, wait!" Darred said with confusion as he followed her.

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Ryoo and Pooja, who were now 17 and 15 years old, came bounding down the stairs from their rooms. "What's all the excitement, Mom?" Ryoo asked her mother with a confused look on her face as they met her in the living room at the bottom of the stairs.

Sola looked over at her children in happiness. "Your Aunt Padme's alive!" Sola told her shocked children, putting each of her hands on her daughters' shoulders.

"She is? But how?" Pooja replied with awe.

"She had to fake her death because she had been secretly married to a Jedi and they had to go into hiding. And you have three cousins." Sola told her daughters with a huge smile on her face.

"This is wonderful, Mom! When can we see her?" Ryoo asked with excitement but then paused as a memory came back to her from her childhood. "Wait…She's married to a Jedi? Do you think it's that one she brought to grandma and grandpa's house when we were little?"

"Oh, I liked him." Pooja interjected with a smile. "I hope it is him."

Sola paused as a knowing smile came across her face. "I bet it is the very one. If it is, I was right. They were more than friends." She paused in thought, thinking back to the conversation their mother and she had had with Padme the day Padme brought a certain young Jedi home for dinner. She then turned back to Ryoo, realizing she never answered her other question. "And I would think we could see her as soon as we tell your grandparents." She told them more calmly.

"I'll go get them. I think it will be better if they come here and we go together." Darred told his wife as they all turned to look at him standing in the dining room.

"Oh, yes, please." Sola told him with a smile. "And please don't tell them anything. I would like to tell them when they arrive." Sola shouted after him as he headed back towards the kitchen to go out the back door again.

He turned and nodded. "I'll just tell them that you have some exciting news to tell them and would like them to come over." He told his wife as he waved.

"Thank you, Darred. Please don't take too long." Sola yelled after him as he smiled and went through the door to the kitchen and out the back door.

They could hear Darred's speeder start and drive away as Sola then turned back to the messenger who had been still patiently waiting for his instructions. "Will you wait and take us to see my sister after my parents arrive?" She asked him with eager eyes.

The young man smiled at them. "Of course, milady." He complied with a nod. "I'll be happy to escort you all to the ship."

"Thank you." Sola said with a smiled. "I still can't believe it." She said in with bewilderment as she put her right hand on her forehead with the letter still in her hand as another tear ran down her cheek.

Her daughters came over with tears of happiness in their eyes as well, to give their mother a hug. "We can't believe it either, Mom." Ryoo told her. "Auntie Padme's alive."

--------------------------------------

Adelle had just taken the children to their room with instructions to wait until their father came to get the children to introduce to their mother's family. Anakin and Padme were sitting on the bed in their quarters, with Padme leaning her head on her husband's shoulder and he with his arms around her comforting her until they received news of her family's arrival.

After lunch, Adelle took the children off to their room for awhile to play games, leaving both their parents alone. While they continued to wait, they decided to make a comm call to Bail to let them know they had arrived safely and of their progress. It was during this conversation they found out that the entire crew of the ship, including Adelle, were secret members of the Rebel Alliance. Apparently, Bail, himself, was one of the leaders and he had hand-selected the entire crew of the ship himself, knowing that they would stay loyal to the cause and not reveal to anyone the true identities of their passengers. This was a relief to both Anakin and Padme as they shared with him their concerns about their safety.

They also revealed to Bail theirs and Obi-Wan's limited and anonymous involvement with the Alliance through Kit, which came as a surprise to Bail. He knew the Alliance had some contacts on Tatooine; but that was the extent of his knowledge and was glad to know that some of those contacts were in fact trusted friends.

But now they were just waiting for word to come that Padme's family had arrived. The officer who delivered the letter had called to say they were on their way; and they had been told that they would be informed when the Naberries had arrived in the common room of the ship.

And then the fateful knock finally came. Padme looked over at Anakin with apprehension in her eyes as he got up and answered the door. A young officer stood at the door with a smile on his face. "I was sent to tell you that your family has arrived and are in the common room awaiting you."

"Thank you. Lieutenant." Anakin told him with a nod as he turned back to his wife who was looking over at them, looking pale, and nervously sitting on the bed wringing her hands. "Renee, are you coming?"

She weakly smiled back at her husband. "Yes." She finally said as she got up and crossed the room to take her husband's arm. "I'm ready."

Anakin smiled down at her. "Ok. Well, your wish is finally coming true. You're going to see your family again."

"I know…but now that the time has finally arrived, I'm very nervous." Padme replied with tears forming in her eyes.

Anakin put his left arm around her to comfort her. "Come on, Padme. They're waiting."

Padme nodded as she looked down at her hands and then back up at him. "Let's go."

------------------------------------

Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie were nervously waiting along with Sola and her family for the arrival for their thought, long lost daughter. Ruwee was comforting his wife as she trembled in his arms, anxiously awaiting her arrival, and tears coming down her cheeks.

When they heard the doors to the common room open and saw their beloved daughter walk in arm in arm with her husband with a tearful smile on her face, it was like they were seeing a ghost and all the women burst into tears. Even Ruwee had a tear running down his cheek as they all just stared at each other in wonderment and happiness.

"Oh Padme." Jobal finally said as she ran towards her daughter, reaching out to embrace her.

Padme immediately let go of Anakin's arm and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's body. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I've missed you so much. I wanted to tell you all the truth, but it was just too dangerous."

Jobal continued to cry and hold Padme tight as she stroked her daughter's hair. "It's ok, Padme. I'm just glad you're alive and safe. That's all that matters."

Ruwee also joined his wife in embracing their daughter. He kissed her on the cheek. "We've missed you." He told her, holding his daughter tight along with her mother.

Padme weakly smiled at her father. "I've missed you too, Dad."

Sola then hesitantly approached her sister and Padme released her mother and father as she wiped a tear from her cheek. The sisters then reached out for one other and pulled each other into a tight embraced. "Padme, I can't believe this is happening." Sola told her as tears were flowing down her cheeks. "It's like a dream come true."

"Me too, Sola. I've dreamt of this moment for a long time as well." Padme responded as they continued their embrace. But then Padme noticed the two young ladies standing nearby and looked at them in amazement. "Don't tell me these two grown, young women are Ryoo and Pooja?"

Sola laughed and released her sister, wiping tears from her face with her right hand. "Yes. Ryoo, Pooja, say hello to your Aunt Padme."

The two girls, who were a bit embarrassed by their aunt's observation, then smiled at her and came over to hug their aunt as well. "Aunt Padme." They both said as they both embraced her with tears coming down their cheeks.

All the men watched with smiles on their faces while the women continued in fussing over one another and trying to catch up with one another. Darred walked over to join them as Ruwee looked over at Anakin with curiosity and decided to approach him. "Anakin, isn't it?" He asked as he reached out with his right hand in greeting.

"Yes." Anakin responded with a smile as he shook his father-in-law's hand. "It's good to see all of you again." He then paused and became more serious. "I'm sure this has all come as quite a shock for you, and I'm truly sorry we hadn't told you earlier."

Ruwee weakly smiled up at Anakin and put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's ok, son. I understand. You are a Jedi and had to protect yourself and your family. You did what you needed to do."

Anakin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for being so understanding, Mr. Naberrie."

Ruwee looked over at his son-in-law with a start. "Mr. Naberrie? No need to be so formal with me, Anakin. You can call me Ruwee, if you like. We're family now, you know."

Anakin nodded and smiled. "Ok…thank you…Ruwee."

"That's much better." Ruwee replied as he patted Anakin on the back. "Now did we hear something about having three little grandchildren to meet?"

Anakin chuckled. "Yes. I guess I'll take that as a cue for me to go retrieve them from their room."

Ruwee laughed. "Yes, I guess you could call it that. But it's more the impatience of a grandfather wanting to meet his grandchildren."

It was then that the women and Darred turned as they overheard the discussion of the grandchildren. "Ani, are you going to go get the children now?" Padme asked.

"Yes." Anakin responded with a smile. "Your father can be quite persuasive."

Padme laughed. "Yes, he can be." She said as she smiled over at her father.

"I'll be right back." Anakin told them as he turned back towards the door, opened it and left to go back down the hall.

When he returned, walking in with all three children, the Naberries immediately walked up to them to greet the newest members of their family. "Oh they're so beautiful, Padme." Jobal said as she embraced all three children.

Anakin walked over to Padme and put his left arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. They continued to watch as her family fussed over their children and then Padme smiled up at her husband. "Thank you, Ani. This was a wonderful idea."

"You're welcome, Angel." Anakin replied as he kissed her on the top of her head. "And you're right. It was wonderful idea. I'm glad we did this."

----------------------------------------

Later it was decided that they would take their family reunion to the lakeside retreat to ensure more privacy and less chance of discovery of the newly 'resurrected' former queen of Naboo. The family traveled there after it was dark and arrived just in time for everyone to go to bed.

The next morning, the men decided to go out and do some fishing at the lake. Padme smiled as her husband jumped at the chance, not so much for the fishing, but for the chance to spend some time with his new-found father and brother-in-laws. Padme didn't object because she knew this would give the men some time to connect and get to know one another, something Padme had always hoped for since Anakin and she had been married. And since Anakin had never really had a father, other than Obi-Wan who was now more like a brother, she hoped that this would give him the opportunity to see what it's like to have a father.

Then her mother, Jobal, was so excited about being able to spoil her new-found grandchildren that she offered to take all five grandchildren to the village to do some shopping. Padme had to smile at that as well. She knew her mother well enough to know that she was a determined woman and no arguments would sway her once she got an idea in her head. So Padme gave her blessing as Jobal assured her daughter that they would be perfectly safe and they would not reveal to anyone the real identities of the three other children in the party. They would simply be the children of friends of the family.

So with the men off fishing and their mother and children off shopping, that left only Sola and Padme still at the lakeside villa to spend the morning together. Padme was sitting at a table on the veranda late that morning overlooking the lake when Sola brought out two cups of Nubian tea with her. "Would you like some tea, Padme?" Sola asked with a smile as she looked down at her sister.

Padme smiled back up at her sister. "Yes, thank you, Sola." She told her as she took the extra cup from her sister and continued to look out over the lake. "It's so beautiful here. I've really missed coming here. Did you know that Anakin and I were married right over there by the railing." Padme said as she pointed with the index finger of her right hand. "I can't believe we've really been married 11 years now."

Sola sat down in the chair next to Padme, noticing how pale she looked, but decided not to comment. Her sister was happy and she was happy to have her sister back. So not wanting to spoil the moment, she continued on with their conversation making a mental note to ask her about it later. "Really?" Sola finally said. "You were married right here…on the veranda?" Sola asked with amazement and then she began to laugh. "I knew when you brought him by all those years ago, that you two were crazy about each another." Sola told her with a smirk as she took a sip from her tea cup. "Mother saw it, too, the way you both looked at each other."

Padme smirked over at her sister as she, too, took a sip of her tea and then became serious and thoughtful. "Yes, you were right. I don't know how I'd live without Ani. He's such a wonderful husband; and I love him with all my heart and soul."

"I can see that. He absolutely adores you as well…and those children of yours." Sola told her.

"Yes, he's wonderful with them. I couldn't ask for a better father for my children." Padme told her with a peaceful smile.

Sola looked over at her sister again and was about to say something else, when she noticed her sister's face become even paler as she put her right hand over her mouth. "Are you ok, Padme?" Sola asked with concern.

Padme just nodded her head and took a deep breath to regain her composure before looking over at her sister. "Yes." She said with a smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Padme, you look very ill." Sola said with concern. "Does Anakin know how you've been feeling?"

"No. I've been trying to hide it from him, waiting for the right time to tell him…" Padme said while looking at her sister again with a serious expression that soon turned into a smile. "…that he's going to be a father again."

Sola got a look of shock and then happiness on her face. She reached out and hugged her sister with Padme returning the embrace. "Oh Padme. That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you." Sola exclaimed and then let go of her sister as she sat back in her chair with excitement. But then she became serious again, looking at her sister with curiosity. "But, Padme, why haven't you told him yet. He will be happy about this news, won't he?"

Padme laughed. "Of course, he will. It's just that I had only suspected that I was up until a couple nights ago and now I know for sure. I didn't want to get his hopes up until I was sure."

"Oh Padme. You have to tell him while your here. This is where you were married. Oh how romantic." Sola spoke excitedly, leaning forward towards her sister but then sighed, sitting back in the chair. "But, of course, me and the family are here to spoil your romantic mood, I'm sure."

Padme looked over at her with puzzlement. "What do you mean? We came here to see all of you, not for a second honeymoon."

Sola just smiled over at her sister and laughed, taking her sister's left hand in both of hers. "Yes, and we're all glad you're here." She told her with tears forming in her eyes again. She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes with her right hand as she looked over at her sister. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again."

Padme had tears forming in her eyes as well. "And it's good to have my sister to talk to again, as well."

"Yes, I've missed our talks." Sola responded as she smiled back at her sister and put her arms around her again. But then a devilish idea came to her. "You know, Padme. It is getting close to lunch time. I could take a picnic basket down to the boys and tell Anakin that you want to see him back at the house…And you'd be all alone with him on this veranda."

Padme backed out of their embrace and looked at her sister with awe and amazement. "Sola Naberrie."

"You wanted the perfect time to tell him. I'm offering it to you." Sola said as she looked at her with a smile. "And mother and the children will be gone all day, so you won't be disturbed…I promise." Sola said as she held out her right pinky finger slightly bent. "Is it a plan?"

Padme got a huge smile on her face and nodded. "Yes, it's a plan." She said as she hooked her own pinky finger around her sisters in a pinky promise, sealing their pact.

----------------------------------------

A little while later, Padme patiently waited on the veranda wearing a long, airy yellow dress. She was leaning on the railing, looking out over the lake, waiting for Anakin to arrive. It was then that she felt her husband's warm, strong arms come around her waist as he kissed her neck. "You asked for me, milady?" Anakin asked her as he kissed her neck.

Padme smiled. "Yes, I did." She said as she turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck. "There's something very important I want to tell you."

"Oh?" Anakin said with curiosity, but too enamored by his wife's beauty and lost in the reverie of memories from their wedding day. "But can it wait until I show my wife how much I love her?" He asked as he reached down and started kissing Padme passionately on the lips.

"It can." Padme told him as she then returned the kiss with equal intensity, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and running her fingers through his curly, blonde hair. But then they stopped and looked deeply into each other's eyes, their faces within an inch of one another. "Have you sufficiently showed your wife how much you love her?" She asked teasingly.

"Not by far. But I can see she is eager to tell me something. What is it?" Anakin asked as he kissed her forehead and then continued to look into her beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

Padme smiled up at him, returning his gaze, looking deeply into his sparking, blue eyes. "Ani, we're going to have another baby."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Anakin stared back at her in shock. "Wh-What?"

Padme's smile then became even bigger. "You heard me. We're going to have another baby. You're going to be a father again."

Anakin laughed and then got a huge smile on his face as the realization of what his wife just told him sunk in. "Oh Padme." He said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Th-This is wonderful!" He exclaimed as he then looked into her eyes again.

"I was hoping you'd be happy about it." Padme told him as she laughed and pulled him closer to her in another tight embrace. "It came as such a shock to me…after all these years."

"Yes, me too." Anakin responded as he put his left hand on the back of her hair and kissed her neck. But then he stopped, staring out into space as a thought occurred to him. "But, Padme."

"Yes." Padme replied, still nestling her head into his warm chest.

"Do you realize this means we'll have four children?" Anakin asked her in amazement.

Padme paused in shock by her husband's question, looking up at him with awe. "I-I hadn't really thought about it. I was just so happy with the news." But then a smile returned to her face. "But I don't care, Ani. I would love to have another baby."

Anakin then released her, still holding her shoulders, and looking into her eyes with seriousness and awe. "But four children, Padme." He paused as another smile came across his face as he gazed down as his wife's now pouting one. "What's the matter?" He asked her as he, too, became serious, wondering what was troubling his wife.

"I thought you'd be happy." She told him, looking away.

Anakin laughed. "I AM happy, extremely happy, Padme. It's just come as quite a shock to me. I never dreamed we'd have so many children together."

Padme turned back to look at him again, meeting her husband's smiling face and sparkling blue eyes, then smiled up at him. "Neither did I." She told him with a giggle.

Anakin then pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest and his head on top of hers. He put his left hand on the back of her head and then kissed her hair. "We've been blessed, Padme. You know that?" He asked her as they looked into each others eyes again and then started kissing tenderly on the lips.

"I know." Padme said with a smile as their kiss deepened and became more intense. "I love you, Ani." She finally said as they broke from their kiss, staring into one another's eyes again.

"And I love you, Padme." Anakin responded, still staring lovingly into her eyes. He then backed away, looking down at her still flat abdomen and resting his left hand over it. She put both of her hands over his. "And I love this baby, just as much as I love you and our other children. Please don't ever doubt that."

Padme looked back up at him, biting her lower lip and then smiled. "I don't doubt that you do." Padme finally said as she continued smiling and took both his hands in hers, leading him over to the marble bench nearby to sit down under the shade of the tree.

Anakin reached over with his left hand, putting it lovingly on the back of her head as he pulled her into another soft kiss. She put her right hand behind his head also pulling him closer to her.

After a few moments, they broke apart, still staring into one another's eyes as Padme then took both of his hands in hers and put them on her lap, looking down at them. "We'll have to tell the children." She paused, looking back into his eyes again. "How do you think they'll take the news?"

Anakin paused in thought as he became serious. "I don't really know. The twins are older now and will take the news different than when we told them about Sarah." He paused, thinking about their youngest daughter. "And Sarah, she's been so used to being the youngest…"

Padme didn't let him finish, putting her right index finger on his lips. "It will be ok." She told him with a smile. "I think once they get used to the idea of having another sister or brother, they'll be fine."

Anakin laughed. "That is unless we have twins again and then they get one of each." He teased.

Padme's mouth gapped open in shock. "Anakin Skywalker, don't you even suggest that." She told him as she smacked him in the arm and he continued to laugh.

"I thought you didn't care how many children we have together?" He asked her now looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but don't jinx us." Padme responded as she, too, began to laugh. "Yes, wouldn't that be something? Two sets of twins." She said as she continued to laugh.

"And five children." Anakin added. "Not four." He added looking at her seriously.

Padme's smile then faded as she, too, looked at him seriously. "Wouldn't that be shocking?" She replied as they then both burst out laughing together, with Anakin and Padme holding onto each others arms as they laughed.

"Well…as soon as you're able, I'd say you better go find out that we're NOT having twins." Anakin suggested as she continued to laugh. "Because I know when Obi-Wan finds out about this, he will be harassing me ceaselessly until you do find out."

Padme laughed. "Oh don't I know it." She responded as they continued to laugh.

-------------------------------------------

That night, while Anakin was getting his shower before coming to bed, Padme laid on her back in bed, wearing her blue nightgown, smiling up at the ceiling. She placed both of her hands on flat stomach, thinking about their conversation earlier that day on the veranda. _It is amazing that we are having another child when we weren't sure if we'd ever be able to have any in fear of our marriage being discovered. And now we're having a fourth one._ Padme thought her herself.

Padme then giggled, running her right hand in a circle over her stomach as she turned on her side, putting her left hand under her head on the pillow, and continuing to smile, remembering back to when she first found out she was pregnant with the twins…how happy, yet scared she had been at the news. She was going to have Ani's baby. And who would have thought it would have turned out to be two babies…twins.

Padme sighed to herself in remembrance. It wasn't long after she had learned of her first pregnancy that she started hearing rumors that Anakin had been killed in a battle on some distant planet in the outer rim. She had cried herself to sleep that night, thinking she would never see her husband again alive and happy…and that he would never know about his child or to see it grow. But then the next day, she received a comm call from him to let her know he was alright. He had also heard about the rumor, and fearing for her thinking him dead, he risked calling her to assure her he was alright.

She had cried tears of happiness then…but then the rumors kept coming over and over again as the months had progressed. And she almost started to believe some of them again, especially when Anakin wasn't able to get in touch with her to tell her different.

And then after 5 months, news came of the Chancellor's abduction by General Grievous. The Senate had been in an uproar and Padme heard that Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent to rescue him. She had waited anxiously with the other senators for news of the outcome of the rescue and heard about the _Invisible Hand's_ fiery decent into the atmosphere of Courscant. This had started rumors to spread that they had burned up in the atmosphere and all had perished, causing Padme to cry in despair, placing her hands over her face, at the thought of her Ani being so close to her and their unborn child, yet dying just before reaching them.

But just as she had thought all was lost, a wave of excitement had burst through the Senate building as news of their successful crash landing arrived and word spread that the rescue mission was a success. And both Obi-Wan and Anakin were both still alive and coming to the Senate building with the Chancellor. Padme had laughed in delight and relief at the news. She was going to be able to see Anakin again. He was alive and she would be able to tell him about their baby. At that moment, she didn't care if he might be upset by the news of her pregnancy. She would just tell him and hope for the best.

And she did tell him, after nervously waiting for him to arrive from behind one of the grant pillars of the Senate entry hall. Her heart skipped a few beats as she saw him get off the transport and turn to talk to Obi-Wan. He was alive and she was seeing him with her own eyes. She then watched as he approached the crowd of senators and then as he walked closer to her location with Bail Organa.

"_I'll do everything I can with the Senate." She heard Bail say to Anakin as they approached and then she saw Anakin had noticed her hiding behind the pillar._

"_Excuse me." Anakin told Bail._

"_Certainly." Bail responded graciously as he bowed and then turned to follow the rest of the senators and the Chancellor into the building._

_She then saw Anakin running towards her, her heart beating faster as he approached and then they embraced and kissed, with Anakin picking her up and swinging her around in happiness at seeing his wife once again._

"_Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back." Padme heard herself tell him as they stared into each others eyes._

"_I've missed you, Padme." Anakin told her, placing his hands behind her ears to pull her closer to him._

"_There were whispers… that you'd been killed." Padme told him, looking at him with troubled and tear-filled eyes._

"_I'm back, I'm all right." Anakin said as he continued to gaze into her eyes. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been…If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." He told her as he started to give her another kiss, but then she stepped back with Anakin looking at her with confusion._

_Padme looked into his eyes with fear. "Wait, not here…" She pleaded._

_But he grabbed her again, pulling her close to him to kiss her. "Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."_

_Padme gasped and looked back at him in shock. "Anakin, don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic…to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me…"_

_Anakin embraced her, but then noticed her uneasiness. "Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?" He asked her, looking at her with concern and worry._

_Padme took a deep breath and weakly smiled up at him. "Something wonderful has happened." She told him as they continued to look at each other with Anakin waiting in anticipation. "I'm…Ani, I'm pregnant."_

Padme was broken from her memories as she felt the bed move, causing her to come back to the present. She watched as her husband laid down next to her and smiled at her as he did. "What is it, Padme?" He asked her noticing her pensive mood.

Padme smiled over at her husband as he also turned to his side to face her. "Oh, I was just thinking back to when I first told you I was pregnant with the twins."

"Oh?" Anakin responded with surprise.

"I-I had been so worried for you then…and wondered if you'd be upset about the news." Padme then smiled at him. "But you were happy…just as you are now."

Anakin moved closer to his wife and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Yes, it's amazing how far we've come since then, too."

"I know." Padme replied. "Who would have thought we could have a somewhat normal life together to raise our family."

Anakin looked down at her with shock. "Normal? You call hiding out and calling each other by different names normal?"

Padme laughed. "Well, you do have a point. But I guess for us, it is as close to normal as we're going to get."

Anakin chuckled. "You're probably right." He responded as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. But then he became serious and looked down as his wife. "Did I tell you that when I was putting the children to bed, the children asked me why their grandma called you Padme?"

Padme gasped and pulled back to look at her husband with a start. "No. What did you tell them?"

"Well, I basically told them the truth." Anakin told her as her eyes became bigger with fear.

"What do you mean you told them the truth?" Padme asked him with a look of horror on her face.

Anakin smiled. "I simply told them that it was a secret name your mother once called you. But your name is Renee and that they shouldn't repeat the name of Padme to anyone else or they would ruin the secret."

"And they accepted that?" She asked him with puzzlement.

"Yes, they seemed to." Anakin answered her. "They're young children after all. They are more willing to accept things at face value. They also thought you having a secret name is a fun and mysterious game, so they promised to never repeat it to anyone."

"I hope so, especially with Leia being away at school. What if she slips and tells the wrong person?" Padme asked him with concern.

"Well…let's just hope and pray that she keeps her promise and doesn't." Anakin responded while kissing hair. But then a realization hit him as his face went white as a sheet. "Padme?"

"Yes." Padme responded and then looked at him with concern as she noticed him tense up. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her with fear in his eyes. "What if they mention visiting your family on Naboo? And repeat the last name of Naberrie?"

Padme tensed up as well and went pale, staring back at her husband with shock. "Oh no. Why didn't we think of that?" She asked him as she brought her right hand up to her mouth.

Anakin stared, glossy eyed, across the room while pulling his wife closer to him. "I don't know. We should have." He told her as he looked back down at Padme with concern. "And who knows what they heard while they were in the village with your mother."

"Oh Ani. I hope it wasn't a mistake for us to come here." Padme said with tears forming in her eyes. "Everyone has been so happy." She told him as she started to shake as she continued to cry in his arms.

"Shh, it will be alright, Padme." Anakin tried to assure her, rubbing her arm with his left hand. "We'll find a way around this."

Padme sniffed and looked up at her husband with tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know if we can." She told him as she laid her head back down on his chest and he kissed her forehead again as he moved his left hand up to her face to stroke her cheek in a comforting manner.

"We'll talk to your family tomorrow before we leave for Alderaan and come up with a solution." He told her.

"I just hope it will be as simple as that." Padme said as the couple continued to comfort one another. _It will have to be._ Padme thought to herself as another tear escaped down her cheek.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The next morning Padme entered the kitchen to see her mother cooking breakfast. She had been seeking her mother out specifically to ask her what had occurred the day before while she and the children had gone to the village to go shopping, wanting to make sure that the children didn't overhear anything they shouldn't have.

When she had entered the kitchen her mother immediately turned to her and smiled while she was cooking some hotcakes on the stove. "Good morning, Padme. How are you feeling this morning?" Her mother asked her with a knowing smile. "Sola filled your father and I in on the wonderful news." Her mother told her when Padme gave her a puzzled look.

Padme laughed, shaking her head. "I knew Sola couldn't keep it to herself for long." She told her mother as she sat down at the kitchen table. "When did she finally spill the beans?" She asked her mother with amusement as Jobal took the hotcakes from the stove and put them on a plate.

Jobal looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Last night, after you and Anakin went to bed. She told us that you had just told Anakin that afternoon. I thought he seemed quite happy about something last evening at dinner."

"Yes, he is very happy about it, as I am." Padme answered her with a smile but then became serious. "But, Mom, there's something I want to ask you about."

Jobal looked over at her daughter with concern as she turned off the stove and walked over to sit across from her daughter at the table. "What is it, Padme?"

Padme sighed, looking down at the table and then back up at her mother. "Mom, when you took the children with you yesterday to the village? Did the children overhear anything that could possibly reveal Anakin or myself if they were to repeat it to anyone?"

Jobal cocked her head to one side. "No, Dear. Not that I know of. And if you're worried about them repeating to anyone that we are their grandparents, I've already taken care of that." She assured her with a smile.

Padme looked at her mother with awe and confusion. "Bu-But how did you…?"

"Padme, I know that you and Anakin are in hiding. And I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. So before I took the children to the village, I had a little talk with them."

"What kind of talk?" Padme asked with concern as she leaned her elbows on the table and sat her chin in her hands.

Her mother smiled at her but then became serious. "I simply told them this…and I hope you aren't angry at me for doing so….that it was important that they pretend they are children of family friends while we were in the village because it couldn't be discovered by the Empire that their mommy and daddy were here on Naboo or ever visited here."

Padme looked at her with surprise as she sat up straight in her chair. "You told them that? And did they ask why?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, actually, I was quite surprised they didn't. They are very smart children, Padme; and I imagine with your husband being a Jedi, they are very Force sensitive. It was like they already knew that it was important for them to keep their silence. In fact, Leia even told me that she felt like there was something telling her that what I was telling them was very important and that they should obey. Luke and Sarah then agreed with her."

Padme couldn't believe it as she let out a sigh of relief and smile came to her face. "Oh Mom…I-I never would have thought...When Anakin told me last night that the children asked him why you had called me Padme, I started to doubt our wisdom in coming here with the children." But then she paused in thought. "I wonder why Anakin didn't sense any of this?"

"Padme, Anakin may be a Jedi…but he's not all powerful. I'm not sure how that all works, but I'm sure he would have sensed something if he'd talked to them about it." Jobal tried to assure her.

It was then that Anakin walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Anakin." Jobal said with a smile as both she and her daughter looked at him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Anakin put his right hand on his stomach, rubbing it in a circle. "Yes, I'm starved." He said just as Jobal got up from her chair to retrieve the hotcakes from the counter. Anakin then walked over to the table and kissed his wife on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

"Where are the children?" Padme asked him, looking over at him with puzzlement.

"Oh, they're outside on the veranda eating breakfast with your sister and their cousins." Anakin told her with a smile. "I asked Sola if she would mind spending some time with them while we talked with your parents in private."

"Yes…" Jobal added as she put a plate full of hotcakes on the table so Anakin could reach them. "…Sola came in here a little while ago with all the children and took some breakfast out there saying it was 'too beautiful of a day to sit in doors.'"

It was then that Padme got a perplexed look on her face as she looked around in realization that she hadn't seen her father at all that morning. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's out there too." Her mother told her. "He heard your children were out there so he insisted on joining them." She then winked at her with a smile. "I think he wants to spend as much time as he can with them before you leave today."

Padme and Anakin laughed. "I'm glad you all got to see them." Padme told her mother with a smile.

"Me too." Jobal replied, returning her daughter's smile. "And seeing both of you alive and happy has brought all of us a lot of joy." She added with tears starting to form in her eyes.

It was then that Anakin reached over and put his left arm around Padme's shoulders as he looked over at his mother-in-law. "Speaking of joy…Did Padme tell you the wonderful news?" He asked Jobal as she sat back down at the table.

Padme and Jobal laughed. "Sola already beat me to it." His wife told him, looking over at him with a smile as he looked over at her with shock.

"She did?" Anakin responded.

"Yes." Jobal told him with a smile. "So I believe congratulations are in order, Anakin. Ruwee and I are very happy for both of you." But then she became serious. "But we expect that you will let us see our new grandchild as well when he or she arrives."

Both Anakin and Padme laughed. "Of course you can." Padme assured her as her mother smiled and started to laugh with them.

"Good, because I don't think your father would ever forgive you if you didn't." Jobal said with a wink and a smile.

---------------------------------------

After breakfast, the entire family left the lakeside retreat to return to Theed so the 'Outlanders' could board the ship that was taking them to Alderaan. They said their good-byes at Ruwee and Jobal's home, with everyone hugging and kissing one another, wishing each other all the best and promising that they would keep in touch.

To help prevent being recognized, Padme wore her long, dark blue cloak with the hood pulled over her head to hide her face as the 'Outlanders' boarded the transport that took them back to their ship. Once onboard the ship, Adelle was there to greet them to help them with the children and their luggage as they got resettled in the perspective rooms.

It was after the ship had left Nubian orbit that Padme relayed to Anakin what her mother had told her about their children's intuition, if you wanted to call it that, for keeping their visit to Naboo a secret. Anakin, of course, was a bit surprised by this revelation but could believe it as he knew their children were, indeed, very Force sensitive; and he was glad to know that the Force had been able to speak to them about it in a way they would understand.

When they finally reached Alderaan, the ship landed at the Aldraanean Royal Palace's landing platform. Bail Organa was already there to greet them when the 'Outlanders', along with Adelle, exited the ship down the boarding ramp. "Aaron, Renee…It's wonderful to see you both." He said with excitement as he reached out to hug Padme in friendship and then released her to shake Anakin's hand with a smile.

"It's good to see you, too, Bail." Padme replied with a smile as Bail then looked over at and turned to the 'Outlander' children, smiling at them as they were looking around the hanger in awe.

"Now which one of you girls is Leia?" He asked them as he bent down, putting his hands on his knees, which brought the children's attention to him.

"I am." Leia exclaimed as she stepped forward and smiled at her new guardian. "Are you going to be my guardian while I go to school here?"

Bail smiled down at her as he stood back up. "Yes, I am. And I hope you will be happy here with me."

Leia bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, studying him, and then smiled. "I hope so too."

"Good, then why don't you and your family follow me; and I'll show you where you will be living while you're here going to school." Bail told them as he turned to walk back towards the hanger's entrance to the palace.

"Ok." Leia beamed with excitement as Padme took Sarah's hand in hers and then Anakin put both of his hands on the shoulders of Leia and Luke in a comforting manner as the family followed Bail into the palace.

The 'Outlanders' ate dinner with Bail and then stayed the night before returning to Tatooine. They felt it would help Leia adjust better to her new surroundings if her family stayed there for at least one night; but they didn't want to risk staying any longer than that in fear that they might be recognized and exposed to the Empire.

So the next morning, the 'Outlanders' said their sad good-byes to Leia and Bail before boarding the ship that was to take them home. With tears in her eyes, Leia hugged both of her parents and then her siblings with Luke and Sarah both expressing to her how much they were going to miss her, with tears streaming down their cheeks.

Anakin and Padme had also told their children, and Bail, the night before about the new baby on the way. Bail had congratulated them; and the children, although quite shocked about this news, were excited about having a new little brother or sister soon. So when Leia approached her mother to kiss and hug her good-bye, she asked if she could go home to see her new brother or sister with they arrived. Padme and Anakin both looked up at Bail and he nodded in agreement with them that that would be fine and then Bail assured them that he would send Adelle with Leia to Tatooine when the time came.

After they finished saying their good-byes, the 'Outlanders' boarded the ship for their trip home. They had a lot of changes to adjust to with Leia being away and a new baby coming. But they knew they would learn to adapt to these changes, even if it would seem difficult at first.

As Anakin had suspected, Obi-Wan, upon learning of Padme being pregnant with another child, began teasing Anakin unmercifully about the possibility of having another set of twins. But that was not the case, when she was far enough along, Padme found out that she was only carrying one child, to their relief…But even if there had been two, they would have loved both of them just as much as their other children.

When the ninth month of Padme's pregnancy finally arrived and she went into labor, there was great excitement in the 'Outlander' household when they brought home a little baby boy, who they named Benjamin, or Ben for short, as Anakin wanted to honor Obi-Wan in some way for being such a wonderful friend and 'brother' to him and Padme over the years.

Little Ben, they noticed, also looked a lot like his father as he had the same blue eyes and facial features. But, unlike Luke and Sarah, Ben had inherited the same chocolate brown hair as his mother and sister, Leia.

And, as promised, Bail sent Leia home with Adelle so she could meet her new little brother and to spend an extended visit home with her family before returning to her classes on Alderaan, classes which she loved and loved her parents for allowing her the opportunity to be involved in.

Leia had also come to love Bail almost like a father and hoped with the knowledge and training she was receiving, that someday she would make a difference in the galaxy…She somehow knew, as her parents knew, that someday she would.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Six more years had passed and now Leia had just been elected as a representative of Alderaan at the early age of 14. It didn't escape Senataor Bail Organa's or her parents' notice that Leia seemed to be falling more and more into her mother's footsteps as the years had gone by than Leia could possibly ever know, for the 'Outlanders' felt it was still too dangerous to reveal their past to their children, especially Leia who was now in the public eye.

Sarah, who was now 12 years old, had decided when she had turned 8 years old, that she would remain on Tatooine to go to school so she could stay with her parents and brothers. Although, it would have meant she would have been able to see her older sister on a regular basis, politics never interested her; and she preferred the simple life she spent with the rest of her family. All Sarah wanted to do was to enjoy her childhood and have a normal life. The stories her sister told about Alderaan when she came to visit were, of course, fascinating; but she would never want the responsibility her sister now had at such an early age, being the representative from a planet as important as Alderaan. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do when she grew up, but she was still young, she knew, and had plenty of time to decide.

Luke, who was also now 14 years old, continued to join his father at work everyday after school, helping around the repair shop; and he loved working next to his father on various speeders that came into the shop. He had also come to love Graven like a grandfather and enjoyed listening to the older man's stories of his youth. The older man had always lived on Tatooine but had traveled the galaxy before he was married and some of the stories Graven told sent Luke's imagination wild with the excitement of action and adventure.

Although Luke loved his father dearly; Luke was certain that his father had never experienced anything as exciting as the stories Graven told. In fact, his father never really talked much about his past, so Luke just assumed that he had always lived the simple life that they live now, on Tatooine working in speeder repair.

But Luke did often wonder if that was truly the case, because he remembered something that his grandmother once told him and his sisters about never telling anyone about their visit to Naboo. Her reason had been so the Empire would never find out about their parents ever being there. _Why would that be?_ Luke asked himself many times. Although, he supposed it had something to do with them once living on Courscant before he and Leia were born. That's how they knew Senator Organa, Leia's guardian, and perhaps they did once lead exciting lives like Luke always craved for.

But then he would dismiss those ideas almost immediately because he knew his father to be quite overly protective and very non-adventurous, not letting him or his siblings do anything remotely dangerous. He was even surprised that his parents let Leia go to Alderaan in the first place, but he supposed it was because they held Leia's guardian in such high esteem and knew he would keep Leia safe. So as Luke continued to join his father and Graven at the shop, he tried to accept his dull life and hoped when he was old enough, that his father would let him join the Academy, like Biggs and many of his other friends wanted to do after high school.

Little Ben, who was now 6 years old, had become a great joy to his parents and other siblings, even if he could be an annoying little brother sometimes. And Anakin and Padme loved him immensely, just like their other children. The older he became, the more Padme could see more of her husband in him, even more so than Luke. Luke did resemble Anakin quite a bit, but Ben looked more like a miniature version of Anakin, much like the little boy she first met in Watto's shop all those years ago who asked her if she was an angel.

He also had his father's loving and giving spirit and enjoyed building things much like Anakin and Luke. So, Anakin, seeing Ben's potential for mechanics, would sometimes take Ben with him to the shop, hoping eventually that he, too, would be working along side him and Luke. For he, too, saw a lot of himself in Ben, as well as Luke, and knew this would be something he'd enjoy doing as well.

Anakin and Padme were proud of all their children; but they were especially proud of their daughter Leia this day as they learned of her election to the Imperial Senate as a representative of Alderaan. It frightened them a bit that she would now be accompanying Bail to Courscant and living there on a more regular basis, putting her in the path of Vader and the Emperor. But they knew when they agreed to let her go away to leadership school that this could be a possibility; and they could only pray that the truth of her heritage would never be discovered or the lives of the entire family could be in jeopardy.

So when Leia called to tell her family that she was going to Courscant, they were at the same time excited and fearful for her. For she would be walking into the Nexu's den; and they knew that it would not be easy for her with the challenges she now faced. They were just glad that Bail was there to guide her and hopefully protect her from some of the dangers she would be facing. So when their call came to a conclusion, they wished her all the best and prayed for her safety and success.

---------------------------------------

_Courscant_

_Why am I here?_ Vader asked himself as he walked down the halls of the Imperial Palace to Emperor Palpatine's throne room. _I should be out in the mid-Rim making sure Ithor is staying loyal to the Empire. But, no, I am here on Courscant at my master's beck and call. I wonder what he wants now._

As Vader approached the doors that led to the throne room, the emperor's two red guards immediately let him pass. Vader opened to the doors and entered to find Palaptine sitting on his throne, with has back towards the door as he looked out the window.

"Ah, Vader…You have finally arrived." The dark-hooded old man said as he swiveled his chair around to face him.

Vader approached the stairs leading up to the throne and kneeled down on one knee, bowing to his master. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked in complete subservience.

"Rise, Lord Vader." Palpatine ordered as he, too, rose from his chair and descended the stairs to meet Vader as he got to his feet. "Walk with me." He commanded as Vader and he started to walk side-by-side around the large throne room. "Has your mission to the Mid-Rim been going as planned?" He asked Vader icily from under his hood.

"Yes, my master." Vader responded.

"Good." Palpatine replied as they continued to slowly circle the room. "I know you are wondering why I have had you return to Courscant."

Vader bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my master. I was wondering why I would be needed here when my fleet is currently engaging rebel forces in the Mid-Rim."

"Well, Lord Vader." Sidious said evilly. "As you know, many of the newly elected officials have arrived on Coursant today, and I need to know which ones are loyal to me and which ones are not. Therefore, I want you to attend a dinner they are having this evening at the Senate Building. And I want you to report back to me any unusual behavior or feelings you may sense from these new politicians."

Vader looked at his master with surprise. "Forgive me, my master. But why are you concerned about these new arrivals? You have never been this concerned before."

Sidious snarled. "I have sensed a disturbance in the Force, and I feel it is coming from one of these new officials."

"I see." Vader replied, realizing that he, too, had sense a disturbance in the Force as his ship had entered orbit around Courscant, but at the time had not paid much attention to is as he had felt these disturbances many times over the past 14 years. "I will do my best to determine the source of this disturbance." Vader finally told him.

"Very good, Lord Vader." Palpatine said in a smarmy voice as he stopped walking and faced Vader as they reached the door. "Report back to me at once when you make your discovery. The dinner starts in two standard hours. You may go."

"I will be there, my master." Vader said with a bow. He then turned and left the throne room, loathing the fact that he had to attend a social dinner, something he usually did not enjoy. Although, he, too, was interested in finding out what this disturbance in the Force was…if that was at all possible.

----------------------------------------

Leia was very nervous as she entered the banquet room at the Imperial Senate Building with her guardian Bail Organa and her long-time friend, Winter, by her side. She was wearing a long, white silk-like, sleeveless evening dress with an open back and had her hair up in dual buns on either side of her head, a hair-style that her friend Winter had insisted she wear tonight. She had met Winter not long after arriving on Alderaan and they had quickly become close friends. What amazed Leia the most about her friend was her ability to remember conversations word for word, which had come in very handy during her campaign. When Leia couldn't remember what was said from one debate to the next, Winter would be able to remind her of certain details she needed to remember.

She was also happy to be here with her guardian, Bail Organa, who had been like a second father to her. She wished that her real father, and mother, could be here with her. But she knew it would be dangerous for them if they had come. Why she didn't know, but for some reason she just knew it, so she had never even suggested it to them.

"Are you ok?" Bail asked Leia, noticing her nervousness, as he smiled over at her, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Leia weakly smiled over at Bail. "I'm fine, Bail. I'm just a little nervous. After all, I'm the youngest representative from any planet to be elected to the Imperial Senate. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready for this."

Bail nodded and then squeezed her hand once more before he let go of her hand. "You'll do fine, Leia." He tried to assure her.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Winter added as Leia turned to her friend and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Winter." Leia told her as she gave her a sisterly hug and then smiled at her again. "Thank you for coming here with me tonight."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Leia. You are my friend and, if our roles were reversed, I know you would have done the same for me."

"Yes, I would have." Leia said as she smiled at her friend. But then she turned back to Bail with concern. "So who should I be careful of?" She asked him.

Bail looked over at his 'daughter' with concern. "There are too many for me to point out and it is too dangerous for me to even attempt to do so. So just follow my lead and stay near me." He told her.

Leia nodded. "I will do my best."

Bail smiled back at her. "Very well, then. Shall we proceed?"

Leia and Winter smiled at him. "Yes." Leia said as she took Bail's left arm and they started to make their rounds, with Winter not far behind them. They approached a couple that Leia noticed Bail was quite friendly with and he started to talk with them. She released her arm and then turned when she recognized a familiar voice nearby. "Pooja?" She asked as the Senator of Naboo looked over at her with a smile.

"Leia." Pooja said with excitement and immediately walked over to where her cousin was, giving her a big hug. "It's been a long time. Congratulations on being elected as a representative of Alderaan." She told her as she released her from her embrace and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Pooja. And I know it's a little late, but congratulations to you on becoming Senator of Naboo. When I heard about it last year, I was very excited for you." Leia told her.

"Thank you." Pooja replied with a smile.

Darth Vader walked into the banquet room with his fearsome appearance and the sound of his breathing attracting unwanted stares. Usually he reveled in the fear his appearance created; but tonight he wished he could have been a normal man who could blend into the crowd unnoticed. After all, he was here to try to discover what this disturbance in the Force was and to discover any rebel sympathizers…And standing out as he did in his respirator suit, didn't exactly help his cause.

He also knew that he had to be on his best behavior while here with the politicians and appear to be the proper gentleman or it would reflect badly on his master. For many of these people, still believed the Emperor to be a wise and kind leader, worthy of their respect; and he didn't want to jeopardize that.

Not knowing where to start first, he just started to circle the room, nodding to different Senators as they greeted him out of respect. But then he stopped in his tracks as he noticed Senator Pooja Naberrie standing with Bail Organa and two other women. Seeing her still made Vader's heart ache, even after a year of her being the senator of her planet.

When Pooja Naberrie had first arrived on Courscant to represent Naboo a year ago, seeing her for the first time after so many years caused him great sadness and despair as memories of his beloved angel come flooding back into his consciousness. Memories he had kept buried deep as he continued to let the hate and anger consume him, dragging him deeper into the Dark Side. He remembered when he had first met Pooja as a child at Padme's parents' house on Naboo, when he, as Anakin Skywalker, had been assigned to protect Padme. And seeing Pooja as grown woman, with a somewhat obvious resemblance to her aunt, only deepened that wound that he had thought long closed.

But then his focus moved to Senator Organa and his two female companions. Vader knew that one of the newly elected representatives was a young 14 year old woman by the name of Leia Outlander. He had heard of her, of course; but had never seen what she looked like as he spent much of his time away from Courscant and as far away from politics as possible. _One of these young women with Senator Organa must be Representative Leia Outlander._ Vader thought to himself as he approached Pooja and her companions. He saw Pooja's face go from one of happiness to fear as she saw him approach, causing the others in her party to turn to see who she was looking at.

"Lord Vader." Pooja greeted as she curtsied and the others followed suit with Bail giving him a bow. "It is an honor."

But Vader didn't notice Pooja's words. His focus was on that of the young woman in white that stood before him who reminded him even more of his beloved than her niece did. He stared at her in shock as the young woman stared back at him with large chocolate brown orbs, much like Padme's and her chocolate, brown hair done in a similar style as he had seen his angel wear many times. The very sight of this woman sent him back to happier times, when Padme was still alive and his loving wife.

"It is a pleasure, Lord Vader." The young woman finally said to him, which finally broke him from his reverie, bringing him back to the reality that this woman was not his angel…but a woman who just bore a striking resemblance and manner about her.

"It is my pleasure as well." Vader finally said with a slight bow of his head. "I have never seen you on Courscant before."

"Lord Vader, this is Representative Leia Outlander of Alderaan." Bail spoke up. "This is her first trip to Courscant."

"I see." Vader responded still not taking his eyes off of Leia. "I can't help but notice your resemblance to Senator Pooja Naberrie. Are you related to the Senator?"

Bail's eyes became as big as saucers. _Oh-holy-Force!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Leia just stared back at Vader, fear gripping her heart. Something in Leia's very soul was screaming. _Don't tell him the truth!_ She could also sense the fear and tension coming from Bail and Pooja as she looked over at them for guidance, only to find the same horrified looks on their faces. Yes, she knew how she had to answer. "No, I-I am just good friends with Pooja. Her family and mine have been long-time friends." Leia finally answered with a forced smile. She felt relief come from the others.

"Yes." Pooja added. "Although, it is entirely possible we have some distant ancestor in common. It's been known to happen. That could explain the resemblance."

_Smart thinking Pooja._ Leia thought to herself.

"Oh." Vader responded, almost sounding disappointed as he continued to stare at Leia and then bowed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Representative Outlander."

Leia curtsied and forced a smile, looking back up at him. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Vader."

"You will excuse me." Vader told the group and then left.

Bail, Pooja, Leia and Winter watched as Vader quickly left the banquet hall. They could tell something was troubling him, but what they couldn't possibly know. That is except for Bail, who had his suspicions.

"Wow. Is he always like that?" Leia asked Pooja turning back to them with a confused look on her face. "I've always heard of him being this fearsome, unfeeling being. But I could sense grief and remorse coming from him." Leia told them looking at the doorway Vader had just gone through.

"Actually, yes…but only when he gets around us Naberrie women is seems." Pooja replied with a laugh. "And I have often used that soft spot of his to my advantage. And the way I just saw him react to you, I'd advise that you do the same, even if he doesn't think we're related." Pooja said with a wink and a smile.

"Oh, is that what you've been doing, Pooja?" Bail asked her with an amused smile.

"Yes." Pooja responded with a smirk, but then became serious. "Actually, in a way, I feel sorry for him."

The entire party turned to look at Pooja with disgusted awe. "Why?" Leia asked her as she looked at her with disbelief. "I've heard he's very ruthless and has no heart. He's killed so many innocent lives. Why would you feel sorry for him?" But then she sighed, looking over at the doorway just in time to see Vader reenter the room. "Although, I have to admit…" She continued while still looking at Vader with troubled eyes. "…that the strong waves of grief and remorse I felt coming off of him were quite intense. He must have suffered a great deal in his lifetime. Perhaps he's not as heartless as we thought."

"Yes, well…" Pooja began, getting Leia's attention again. "If Lord Vader shows he has a heart around you and me, then perhaps you're right and there's still some hope for him."

"I wouldn't count on it." Bail interjected. "And I'd advise both of you, you especially Leia, to stay as far away from him as possible. He's very unpredictable and dangerous." He told them, looking from one to the other and they nodded in agreement.

Winter looked over at her friend with curiosity. "Still…I wonder how he ended up in that suit. And what did he look like before? I just love a good mystery."

"I'd like to know, too, Winter. But, you know what they say about curiosity?" Leia added. "I think it's best we leave that mystery alone."

"I think that would be very wise." Bail agreed as he held both his arms out for Pooja and Leia to take them. "Now why don't we find our seats, ladies? I believe the dinner is about to begin."

The ladies all nodded at him in agreement as Bail escorted them to a nearby circular table with a white table cloth to sit down. Other senators and representatives followed suit and also took their seats as the dinner was being served by a team of waiters that came scurrying out from the kitchen.

As the dinner progressed and the speeches were made, it was all Leia could do to fight her urge to want to look over at Vader, who was seated with some very uncomfortable looking Imperial officers on the other side of the room. She could feel his eyes on her, coming from behind that black masked; and it sent chills up her spine and essentially giving her the creeps. Pooja was right. He seemed to be quite obsessed with the Naberrie women. Why she had no idea. Perhaps her mother would know, and she would ask her the next time she saw her. Although, she very much doubted she'd get an answer from her about it. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

---------------------------------------

Vader couldn't help himself. He couldn't take his eyes of this 14 year old girl that reminded him so much of his beloved angel. _14 years old? Our child would have been 14 now as well._ He thought to himself as he continued to nod at the officer next to him who was attempting to carry on a conversation with the Dark Lord. But then a thought occurred to him. _Could she be? No…I saw Padme's body…She was still pregnant when she died. Our child died with her. And I would have sensed something. I know it. Yet, it would be something if she was._

Vader then turned to the officer next to him. "What do you know of the new representative from Alderaan, Leia Outlander?" Vader asked the startled Admiral.

"Uh, not much my Lord." He answered with astonishment at the dark lords question, realizing that he hadn't been listening to a word he was saying. "I know Senator Organa has been her guardian while she's been going to school."

"And her parents? Are they still living?" Vader asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, I believe so. She also has 3 other siblings, I believe I heard…2 brothers and a sister." The Admiral answered. "Other than that, I don't know much more I'm afraid."

"That is plenty, Admiral." Vader answered him with much sadness in his voice, still not taking his eyes off of Leia. _No, she couldn't possibly be our daughter._

-------------------------------------------

Some time later, Vader approached his master's throne room again. _He's not going to be happy with me. I wasn't able to determine what the disturbance is._ He thought to himself as the two red guards stepped aside to let him pass again.

Palpatine watched with cold, yellow eyes as his apprentice approached. "What did you discover, Lord Vader?" He asked him icily.

Vader bowed down on one knee, looking down at the floor with shame. "I was unable to determine what the disturbance in the Force was, my master."

"Perhaps your judgment is being clouded on this matter, Lord Vader." Palpatine told him.

Vader looked up at his master. "My apologies…But what do you mean?"

Sidious got up from his throne and walked down the stairs to stand in front of Vader. Vader looked up at him. "Rise, Lord Vader." And Vader complied. "I sense a great deal of confusion coming from you my young apprentice. Would it have anything to do with the arrival of the new representative from Alderaan?"

Vader looked at Palpatine with a start. "She is very much like Padme, my master." He told him, bowing his head down again.

"So I have also noticed." Palpatine sneered. "I saw her campaign holos. The resemblance and manner did not escape my notice either. But I suggest that you keep focused on your mission, Lord Vader. There is a disturbance in the Force here and I need it found."

"Yes, my master." Vader said with another bow.

"Very well, you may go." Palpatine said as she started the climb back up to his throne as Vader made his way back out of the throne room.

Vader walked down the hall to his quarters within the Imperial Palace with a heavy heart. Seeing this young woman brought back so many painful memories. He entered his quarters, pushing the button to open his pressurized containment-chamber; and stepped into it, closing in down so he could remove his helment and mask.

Once his head was free of the armor, Vader breathed in deeply, the highly oxygenated air of the chamber, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He laid his pale, severely scarred head on the back of the headrest, his eyes, unaware to him, a dark cerulean blue, filled with tears as memories of his former life started rushing into his head. He had tried pushing aside his memories of his life as Anakin Skywalker and with his wife, Padme, but when they painfully started coming back to him, he cried out in anguish. The part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker, ached for his beloved and the life that never was, and the child that was never born…because of him.

But then his thoughts turned to his former master, causing his eyes to resume their yellow Sith color as the anger and hate for his former master started to consume him again. Obi-Wan, the man responsible for him being put in this horrible black suit, for his wife turning on him and why everything went so badly in the end. The anger in him started to rage up in him again at the very thought that he was never able to find his old master and finish him. Vader knew Obi-Wan was still alive, he sensed it. But where he was hiding still alluded Vader and until he found him and killed him, Vader felt like he was living in limbo, that he would never be able to move on until that task was complete. _Where are you Obi-Wan?_ Vader thought to himself, the anger seething up in him.

He then took a deep breath and tried to meditate, a past time he never truly enjoyed, but he knew would help him locate his former master if he truly focused. He reached out with the Dark Side of the Force, searching for any sign of where Obi-Wan might be. But to his frustration, as always, he came up empty. _Blast you, Obi-Wan!_

---------------------------------------

_Tatooine_

Obi-Wan approached the front door of his friend's house with apprehension. He had felt a great disturbance in the Force that troubled him greatly and he needed to speak with Anakin about it.

In his 52 years, he still looked quite young. His ginger hair had started to gray and he had a few more wrinkles than he did when they had first arrived on Tatooine 14 years ago; but otherwise, his appearance hadn't changed all that much. This actually surprised Obi-Wan because he would have thought the stress created from the Clone Wars and the loss of the Jedi Order would have taken their toll and stripped him of his youth. Although, he supposed knowing that his former padawan hadn't turned to the Dark Side, as the time traveling Luke and Leia had warned them, had something to do with that.

Obi-Wan never felt the need to be married and have a family like Anakin. He supposed it had something to do with the saying, "old habits die hard", and from the Jedi Code of non-attachments being drilled into his head since his childhood. He knew that Yoda had told them that perhaps attachments should not be forbidden; but it was something that he couldn't change in himself. Perhaps just being a 'brother' to Anakin and to Padme as well as an uncle to their children was enough to fill any need for family he had.

Which brought him back to the reason he was here. He needed to talk to his 'brother' about what was troubling him, so he knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Luke.

"Uncle Ben." Luke said with a smile on his face. "Come in."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. _How like his father Luke is._ Seeing Luke and even young Ben brought back memories of when Anakin was still his padawan. "Thank you, Luke." Obi-Wan answered with a smile as he entered their dwelling and watched as Luke resumed his place back on the couch to look at his datapad.

He could hear Sarah down the hall singing while she listened to music and little Ben, who smiled up at Obi-Wan as he entered, was sitting on the floor in front of the holovid watching toons. "Uncle Ben!" Little Ben squealed and got up from the floor, running up to his 'uncle' as Obi-Wan knelt down to embrace the little 6 year old.

"Hello, young one." He told him as they then broke their embrace and smiled at one another.

"Ben." Anakin exclaimed as he and Padme emerged from the kitchen. "We were just going to have lunch, care to join us?" Anakin asked him with a smile.

"I'd love to." Obi-Wan said with a smile as she stood up and took little Ben's hand in his to lead him into the kitchen. Luke also got up from the couch and followed them as Anakin walked down the hall to knock on Sarah's bedroom door.

"Sarah, lunch is ready!" Anakin shouted as they heard the music be shut off and her door open. _Teenage years are just around the corner._ Anakin thought to himself with a smile as his 12 year old daughter emerged from her room. "Your Uncle Ben is here too."

Sarah's smile got bigger. "Ok, Dad." She said as she went down the hall in front of her father to go to the kitchen to greet Obi-Wan and join the rest of her family at the kitchen table.

Obi-Wan looked around at his 'family'. Anakin at his now 36 years, still had his beard, but had grown his hair back out to shoulder length. Apparentely, Padme preferred it longer, as Anakin had told him. And Padme, even at 41 and the mother of 4 children, still looked as young and as radiant as ever and, she too, had grown her hair back out with it falling about halfway down her back, which he assumed was also Anakin's preference.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Neither of them had changed very much in appearance and still looked like quite the young couple, which as he had determined for himself, was because they had been so happy here on Tatooine, despite what happened in the past. He just hoped that what he came here to talk to Anakin about didn't destroy that happiness. They knew the time would come when they would have to re-emerge and return to the fight against the Empire. And Obi-Wan could sense that the time was drawing closer. It might not be right away; but perhaps in a few years…but closer the time was definitely approaching.

"Aaron, I was wondering if I could speak to you alone about something." Obi-Wan asked as they were finishing their lunch together.

Anakin and Padme looked at Obi-Wan with concern. "Is everything ok, Ben?" Anakin asked.

"Well…it may not be anything to worry about." Ben tried to assure him with a weak smile.

"_Don't give me that, Obi-Wan."_ Anakin spoke to him through the Force. "_Something is going on. What is it?"_

"_Perhaps we should go somewhere else to discuss this Anakin. Your children will start to notice something is off."_ Obi-Wan replied. "_Remember how Kit noticed we were talking telepathically."_

"_Yes, I know."_ Anakin responded and then looked at Padme's concerned face. "We'll be right back." Anakin told her as he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, with her looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "It will be ok." He tried to assure her.

Luke and Sarah looked at each other with bewilderment as they watched their father and 'uncle' leave the kitchen and then heard the front door open and shut. "What's going on, Mom?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know, Luke. But why don't you two help me clean up." Padme responded as she started to get up from the chair, carrying hers and Anakin's plates to the sink.

"Ok, Mom." Sarah responded as she and Luke both got up and continued to help their mother.

Little Ben, who was still working on eating his sandwich, watched as his mother and siblings started to clean up. "Can I go watch more toons?" He asked as he took one last bite from his sandwich before getting down from his chair.

"Uh uh, young man. You have a room to clean, remember?" Padme said as she turned to face him. "That was our deal. If you watched toons before lunch, then you had to clean your room this afternoon."

"Yes, Mom." Ben said as she hung his head down in disappointment.

"If you hurry, Ben…" Luke started. "…I'll play ball outside with you later." Luke told his liltte brother, giving his mother a wink.

"REALLY?" Ben asked in excitement as a smile formed on his face. He then turned and practically ran down the hall to his bedroom.

Padme smiled over at her 14 year old son. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mom." Luke said with a smile.

"Well, can I play ball with you, too, or is this a boys only party?" Sarah asked her brother.

"You can play, too, Sarah, if you like. That is if you don't play like a girl." Luke teased.

"Uhh! I do NOT play ball like a girl." Sarah insisted putting her hands on her hips.

"Could have fooled me." Luke retorted with a smirk.

"Luke Outlander, you're such a nerf-herder." Sarah exclaimed, becoming more irritated with her brother.

"And somebody has been copying big sister Leia again." Luke came back. "Can't you think for yourself?"

"Yes I can!" Sarah replied.

Padme rolled her eyes at the sibling rivalry. "Enough!" She finally interrupted, throwing her hands up into the air. "I don't want to hear another word out of you unless you can have civil conversation, do you hear me?" She told them, pointing from one to another.

"But, Mom…" Sarah tried to argue.

"No buts, young lady. You heard me." Padme said sternly.

"Yes, Mom." Sarah said as both Luke and she looked down to the floor.

"Now finish helping me clean up." Padme told them as she took a rag from the sink to wipe the table off.

"Yes, Mom." They said in unison as they continued to help do the dishes.

-------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked out to the garage and Anakin pulled himself up to sit on the work bench, putting his hands on the bench on either side of him. "What is it, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked him with a concerned look on his face.

"I've felt a great disturbance in the Force, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him, while leaning up against the landspeeder, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Have you felt it?"

Anakin thought about it a minute. "Well, yes, but this isn't the first time we've felt something like this. I've tried to learn to ignore them over the years because I know there's nothing I can do about them for now."

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin with concern. "But that was before your daughter, Leia, entered the political arena back on Courscant. I feel that she could be in great danger, Anakin. I don't know if it was such a good idea for her to have run for election."

Anakin sighed. "Obi-Wan, we've been over this. She's becoming a young woman and Bail is there to help her. Besides, she's her mother's daughter. She'll be fine, Obi-Wan." Anakin said with a smile and a wink, while crossing his arms in front of his chest as well.

"But not if the Emperor and Vader discover the truth about her." Obi-Wan told him with concern. "Have you talked to her since she's gone to Courscant with Bail?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, not yet. She's suppose to call us later this evening." He told him as he placed his hands back on the bench where they had been. But then he became more serious. "Do you really sense she's in that much danger?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan told him. "But perhaps you should talk to her about yours and Padme's past. It might help her with dealing with Vader."

Anakin shook his head again. "No, we can't. What if Vader probes her mind. It's bad enough she's got memories of her mother and I and Padme's family on Naboo." Anakin sighed and then shook his head again. "No…we can't tell her. It's just too dangerous."

"Ok, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded. "But I hope she will be alright. I sense great challenges ahead for her."

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. "As I do."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Vader was on the way to his master's office in the Senate Building when he heard voices echoing through the hallway. Recognizing the voices as being those of Leia Outlander and Bail Organa, he decided to walk closer to where the voices were coming from. He rounded the corner just in time to see Bail Organa and Leia Outlander, in white senatorial robes and her hair in a braided hair-style, emerge from the location of Aldraanean floating platform, just outside the main Senate arena.

Curious to know what their conversation was about, he backed himself around the corner to conceal his presense, so he could continue to listen unobserved. Not only because he was fascinated with Leia Outlander, but he had long suspected Bail Organa as being part of the Rebel Alliance and he was hoping to hear something that might confirm that.

"This is a joke. Why are we even here if the Emperor is going to overturn every vote we make and ignore our motions for assistance?" He heard Leia tell Bail.

"Leia, you must understand that this is the way things are now." Bail tried to explain. "You must play the game if we're going to get any of the assistance we need to help the refugees that are arriving on Alderaan."

"But Bail, he didn't even want to listen to our pleas for assistance." Leia retorted. "We spent all that time preparing our speeches, and then he didn't even want to hear them. I didn't run for Respresentative of Alderaan just to be ignored."

"I'm sorry, Leia. But it's just the way things are, and you're going to have accept it." Bail tried to reason with her.

Leia sighed. "It's just not fair."

"Leia, I know it's not fair." Bail told her. "But this isn't a democracy anymore. It's an empire, so technically the Senate has no actual power. We basically are only here now to present grievances and keep the Emperor informed of what's going on in the galaxy. That's all."

"I realized that. It just doesn't seem right." Leia replied.

"I know." Bail answered her. "But perhaps we'll have better luck tomorrow. You look very tired, Leia. Why don't you go back to your apartment and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Perhaps you're right." Leia agreed. "I'll see you in the morning. Good-night."

"Good-night." Bail responded.

It was then that Vader heard Leia's footsteps as she walked away, and then he listened as Bail Organa re-entered the Senate arena. Vader reflected on the conversation he had just overheard between Leia and Bail. _How much like Padme she truly is. _He marveled. _She, too, would have been frustrated with my master's way of running things._ Vader thought to himself with a small smile behind the mask.

But then Vader sighed and turned to continue on his way to Palpatine's office, knowing that the day's session would be over soon. He still hadn't found anything significant to report to him and didn't look forward to this meeting at all. When he arrived at Palpatine's office, the only people who were there to greet him were Palpatine's red-guards, who, of course, let him pass so Vader could await his master inside.

And wait he did. Two standard hours went by and his master still hadn't appeared. Vader had been sitting in a chair trying to meditate, anything to keep his mind off of Leia Outlander and his beloved. Although, no matter what he did, his thoughts still drifted back to his angel, causing tears to run down his cheek beneath the mask. How he still missed her after all these years. _Blast that Leia Outlander for reminding me so much of her!_ Vader cursed to himself. For not even Pooja Naberrie's arrival at the capital had stirred his emotions as much as this 14 year girl did.

But then finally Vader heard the office doors open and he turned, expecting to see Palpatine's dark, cloaked figured emerging through the door. But instead it was his assistant who entered, a thin, arrogant fellow with dark brown eyes and hair named Varness, who Vader had an extreme dislike. "Lord Vader." The assistant said with a bow. "I'm afraid the Emperor will not be able to see you now. He has decided to retire for the evening."

Vader stood up and faced his master's assistant. "Is my master unwell?" He asked with hesitance.

The assistant looked at him amusement and then chuckled. "No, Lord Vader, but he did ask me to tell you that he will meet you here tomorrow morning at 800 standard hours." He told him, talking down to him in a derogatory manner.

It took all of Vader's will power not to Force choke his master's assistant right then and there for the man's total lack of disrespect. The only thing that stopped him was that his master would never forgive him for killing his best aide. And Varness knew this…that's why he knew he could get away with mocking the Dark Lord without retaliation. "Thank you, Varness." Vader finally said, trying to rein in his anger. Vader then looked straight into Varness' eyes from behind his mask. Varness seemed unmoved by this usually very intimidating stare from Vader, so Vader just strode past him and out into the hallway in irritation.

_The nerve of that man! _Vader thought to himself as she strode down the hallway in a huff. He kept walking down the hall, his respirator accentuating his breathing, as he continued to curse under his breath. He was so absorbed in his thoughts as to what he'd really like to do to his master's aide that he hadn't noticed that he'd wandered into the Senatorial Offices wing of the building.

Vader stopped and looked around the hallway. The hall was dark as many of the politicians had left for the evening, but he saw a light coming from underneath the door of the Alderaanean offices and decided to investigate further. He heard women's voices coming from behind the door and crept closer, trying to listen to what was being said, in hopes of hearing something that might help him with his search of the Force disturbance…and also, in hopes of confirming Bail Organa's involvement in the Rebel Alliance.

-----------------------------------------

Inside the Alderaanean Senatorial Office, Leia was sitting behind her desk talking to her mother on the holocomm. She had decided to come back to her office instead of going home after she left Bail, as she decided to revamp her speech for the following day.

It was during this time that she remembered that she had promised to comm her parents to let them know how her first days as the representative of Alderaan were going. So she was now talking with her mother about her frustrations and hoped she could offer the encouragement that Leia so desperately needed. "Mother, this is a lot harder than I ever thought it would to be. I'll be lucky if the Emperor will ever hear my proposal."

"Leia, dear." Her mother tried to assure her. "Don't be so hard on yourself. This is your first time in the political arena and, I'm sure a lot of things are going to seem unfair and completely unbelievable to you. But I know you and you love a good fight, so I'm sure you will get your proposal heard, Leia. Just continue being persistent."

Leia laughed and then smiled at the hologram of her mother. "You almost sound like you're speaking from experience. Were you involved in politics during the Old Republic, before Luke and I were born?"

Her mother smiled at her daughter.. "Perhaps I dabbled a little." Padme told her with a smirk.

"Really?" Leia said in amazement. "You never told me you were in politics."

Her mother then became serious. "It was a long time ago and I really don't like to talk about it, Leia. It was during the Old Republic and everything is so different now."

"Is that how you came to meet Bail?" Leia asked her.

"Yes." Padme responded hesitantly as she desperately tried to find away to get out of this conversation before she revealed something she shouldn't to her daughter. "But…enough about me…How are you getting settled into your apartment?" She finally asked her daughter, trying to change the subject.

Leia sighed. "Fine, I guess. It's at 500 Republica. I understand that a lot of the representatives and senators live there."

Padme smiled. "I know. That's where they lived during the Old Republic too. I visited the penthouse apartment quite often. It was the apartment for the senator of Naboo at the time."

"Oh, you mean Senator Padme Amidala?" Leia said with excitement. "So you knew her?" Padme nodded. "I've heard so much about her from one of the other tenants." Leia continued but then she became serious as she looked at her mother's apprehensive face. "Apparently, she died in childbirth on the day the Old Republic fell. The child died with her and no one ever found out who the father was. It was quite tragic, really."

Padme looked down and then back up at her daughter with seriousness. "Yes, I know and I did know her, quite well actually. It was a tragic loss for the people of Naboo. Her people still miss her dearly." She told her daughter with tears starting to form in her eyes…but then she became a bit fearful that her daughter might figure out that she was in fact the dearly departed former senator of Naboo and decided to inquire if Leia had done any additional research on her. "Leia?"

"Yes, Mom? Leia responded, bringing her attention back to her mother.

"Have you…I mean…have you found out any other information on Senator Amidala?" Padme asked her apprehensively.

"No…well…yes…I tried…but it seems that all record of her has been deleted from the Senate archives and I can't even find anything about her on the HoloNet." Leia paused with a sigh. "I couldn't even find a picture of her." Leia told her with a voice of disappointment and then looked off into space. "It's like someone wanted to erase any memory of her. I wonder why that is?"

Padme let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the Force for little favors_. She thought to herself and then smiled nervously, shaking her head. "Who knows…perhaps the Emperor had the information erased for some reason." _Or Vader…_ Padme reasoned to herself.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would he do such at thing?" Leia asked with confusion. "She's the only pre-Empire politician that I can't find any information on."

"I don't know. Why has he done a lot of things?" Padme retorted and then sighed in thought. "Perhaps it's because she stood for all that was right with the Old Republic and the Emperor didn't want to remind people of that."

"That could be possible." Leia responded with a sad smile. "I just wished I could have found more information on her. From what I hear about her, I think I would have liked her very much."

Padme weakly smiled at her daughter in silence. And after what seemed to be several minutes, Padme finally spoke. "Well…" Padme started. "I don't want to keep you from your speech writing, so I suppose I should let you get back to it."

"No, it's ok really, Mom." Leia tried to assure her. "I think I'm pretty much done now." But then Leia paused, remembering that she had wanted to ask her mother about Vader and if she knew of his obsession with the Naberrie women. This part of Vader's personality intrigued her and she wanted to find to out anything she could regarding this mysterious hold she and Pooja seem to have over him. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear." Padme replied.

"Mom, a strange thing happened to me while I was at the Senate dinner last night. I met Darth Vader, Mom and…"

"What!" Padme interrupted with fear in her eyes at the realization that her daughter was already possibly being put in harms way.

"Mom, are you ok? You look quite pale." Leia asked with concern.

Padme tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. _We knew this would happen, get a grip Padme._ She thought to herself and then turned her attentions back to her daughter. "I'm fine, Leia…Really. So you were saying you met Darth Vader…?"

Leia looked at her mother with concern, still noticing her obvious uneasiness, but decided to continue. "Yes, Mom…and I found out the most fascinating thing about him. The man is absolutely obsessed with the Naberrie women. Pooja, herself, said she noticed it when she first came to the Senate as well. Do you know why that would be?" Leia asked with curiosity. "I'm dying to know how a monster like that could have a soft spot for us."

Padme looked at her daughter with shock. _How do I answer this?_ And then another fearful realization hit her that made her question whether or not Vader knew Leia would, indeed, be considered a Naberrie woman. "Leia? Does Vader know you are related to the Naberries?" She asked her, almost dreading the response.

Leia looked at her mother, realizing that she had caused her mother to worry, unknowingly. "Oh no…don't worry about that. I told him the same story Grandma told people every time we visited Naboo…that we are just family friends."

Padme sighed and closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you…Thank you for thinking on your feet. You have no idea what danger our family would be in if he were to know the truth."

"Mom…why is that? Why won't you ever tell any of us?" Leia prodded. "You could at least tell Luke and me. We're 14 years old now…I think we can handle whatever secret you and Dad are keeping from us."

Padme shook her head. "Leia, I-I can't tell you. Not now. Someday, yes, we will tell you…but now is not the time."

Leia put both of her hands on her face as tears started to form in her eyes. "You don't trust us. Is that it?"

"No, dear…It's not that." Padme tried to assure her. "It's just complicated and your father and I ask that you please respect our wishes on this."

Leia sighed and reconciled herself to the fact that there was no way she was going to convince her mother to tell her about hers and her Dad's past. "Ok, Mom. I won't continue to pressure you." Leia finally replied but then she looked at her mother, thinking perhaps she could still get something out of her about Vader and his obvious obsession with the Naberrie women. "So what do you know about Vader and his connection to our family?" Leia finally asked. "If it's ok for me to ask, that is."

Padme took a deep breath and then sighed, trying to think of the best way to answer her question without giving too much away; and decided to tell Leia the truth…from a certain point of view. Something she had picked up from Obi-Wan over the years. "Yes…I think I can at least share some of that history." Padme then sighed again, looking down and then back up at her daughter as her hologram flickered. "Well…" Padme finally said. "…believe it or not, I think I heard that at one time Vader had a crush on one of our Naberrie relatives and then they both fell in love." She paused as Leia looked at her in disbelief. "But then she died and he never got over her. But that was a long time ago and before he needed to wear that suit."

Leia looked at her mother with awe. "Oh, how tragic…I didn't think Lord Vader ever cared about anyone but himself. Who was she?"

Padme paused, looking down in sadness. "I can't really say…I was sworn to secrecy on the matter and don't wish to discuss it any further." Padme told her daughter sternly as she looked back up at her daughter.

"But Mom…" Leia protested. "I'm your daughter and also a Naberrie by descent. Surely you can tell me?"

Padme stubbornly shook her head. "No, I can't, Leia. And please don't ask me again." She snapped.

Leia looked at her mother in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Mom. I-I didn't realize this was such a sore subject for you. I won't ask you about it again."

Padme closed her eyes and sighed again, putting both hands over her eyes before uncovering them again and looking at her daughter. "No, Leia, I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She apologized to her daughter and then paused for a moment before giving her another weak smile. "And thank you for respecting my wishes."

"You're welcome." Leia said with a small smile. "And I love you, Mom."

"And I love you, too, Leia." Padme responded while returning Leia's weak smile. "And I'm sorry you missed your father. I know he'll be disappointed he missed you as well. He wanted to talk to you when you called. But you know how it is when he and your Uncle Ben get together. They lose all track of time." Padme said with a smile and a small giggle.

Leia laughed. "Yes…where do they go? I never knew." She asked with enthusiasm.

Padme laughed too. "Who knows."

But then Leia, all the sudden, became serious as she felt a presence nearby, possibly standing just outside the door. "Shh…Wait." Leia said as she moved her right index finger up to her mouth and cautiously got up from her desk, taking a blaster pistol out of the center drawer. "I sense someone outside the door." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Padme asked with fear evident in her eyes.

"I believe so." Leia said as she started moving towards the door, carrying the blaster pistol behind her back. When she reached the door, she pressed her ear up against it, trying to determine if her intuition was right. Still sensing the figure standing outside the door and holding her blaster pistol behind her back with her right hand, Leia reached for the controls with her left hand to open it. _Well, Leia, I sure hope you know what you're doing?_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Vader, who was frustrated by the fact that he hadn't been able understand a word of what was being said by the muffled voices within the office, started to realize that the voices had stopped and it had become very quiet inside. It was then that the door in front of him quickly flew open, causing him to jump back as the beautiful, petite form of Leia Outlander appeared in the doorway with her both her arms behind her back.

"Lord Vader?" She asked with a surprised look on her face as she stood in the doorway, partially blocking any view he would have had into her office. "Is there something I can help you with, my lord?" She asked him once she regained her composure and looking at him with puzzlement.

Vader looked back down into Leia's large, brown eyes that were so much like his angels. Taken back by her beauty and never taking his eyes off of her, he didn't respond right away; but then regained his composure long enough to reply to her question. "No…actually I was just passing by. I'm sorry if I startled you." He said with embarrassment. And then with a bow, he turned and left, walking down the hallway with his black cape floating behind him.

Leia watched the dark lord walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner with a perplexed look on her face. "How odd…" She said to herself as she shook her head in disbelief and then re-entered her office, shutting the door behind her.

She crossed the room back over to her desk and sat back in front of the hologram of her mother. "Is everything ok? Who was it?" Padme asked her daughter with concern.

"It was Vader." Leia said as she put her blaster back in the center drawer of her desk and sat down, still in disbelief over the strange encounter.

"Vader?" Padme said with shock as she raised both hands over her mouth. "Do you think he overheard any of our conversation?" She asked Leia, moving her hands back away from her face and tears caused by fear starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know." Leia said while looking back at the door with fear. "I hope not or we could be in some serious trouble."

----------------------------------------------

That night Padme lay on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling and replaying her conversation with Leia over and over again in her head. The possibility of Vader knowing the truth about her family was terrifying to her and tears started to flow down her cheeks as she waited for Anakin to return. It was late and he hadn't come home yet; and she desperately needed his comforting embrace and assurances that everything would be alright. But she had to make do until he did return, so she rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes and tried in vein to relax.

Anakin had come inside the house not long after he and Obi-Wan had gone outside to talk after lunch. He told her that he and Obi-Wan needed to take care of some things and that he wasn't sure when he'd be back. But now it was getting late and she was starting to worry. It was well past midnight and he still hadn't come home. _He's never out this late._ Padme thought to herself with tears still glistening in her eyes as her mindless worries switched to great fear for her husband's safety.

It was then that she heard the front door unlock and creak open. She heard footsteps in the hall and then her heart leaped with joy as Anakin walked through the door of their bedroom. Padme sat up with a smile on her face to welcome her husband home. "You're back." She said with a huge smile on her face and tears still glistening in her eyes as she pulled her knees up to wrap her arms around them.

Anakin stood in the doorway with a guilty look on his face and sighed. "Sorry I'm so late getting home, Padme. Obi-Wan and I lost track of time." He apologized after he had entered their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Padme asked him as she grew serious and quickly threw off the covers to get up out of the bed, crossing the room and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I've been so worried…that…that perhaps the Sand People…" She told him with tears rolling down her cheeks

Anakin put his arms around his wife and pulled her close, comforting her. "Shh…no I'm fine." Anakin assured her as ran his left hand through her long, curly hair and then kissed her on top of the head.

"But what have you and Obi-Wan been doing all this time?" She asked him as she looked up into his guilty and sad looking blue eyes.

Anakin sighed. "Padme…Where to begin…?" Anakin said as he led her over to the bed to sit down.

"What is it, Ani?" Padme asked with concern as they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed.

Anakin looked down to the floor and then back up to his wife, who was sitting to his right. "Obi-Wan and I felt a disturbance in the Force today…one that is telling us that we should be getting ready to re-emerge from hiding soon."

Padme looked up at her husband with disbelief and tears flowing down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist again and leaned into his embrace. "No, Anakin. Not yet…We've been so happy here."

Anakin rested his head on top of Padme's and then kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him to comfort her. "I know, Padme. And I don't want things to change either. But we knew that someday this would happen."

"But when, when do you have to leave?" Padme asked with fear as tears continued to glisten in her eyes as she looked up at her husband.

Anakin looked down at his wife, running his left hand through her hair. "I don't have to go yet, Padme. Obi-Wan and I think we have some time…perhaps a few years…but we still need to be ready. Neither of us had touched a lightsaber in 14 years, so we decided that we needed to train and be ready for when the day comes."

Padme sighed in relief that they still could have some time together to be happy. She tightened her arms around Anakin's waist again, but then began to shake as she continued to cry into his chest as thoughts of losing Anakin and having to live her life without him started flooding into her mind. "I don't want to lose you, Ani." She told him but then thought of their duty to help the galaxy, causing her to fight back the tears. "But I know you're right. I knew we couldn't stay hidden here forever; and I guess I just disillusioned myself into believing that we could."

Anakin continued to comfort his wife. "I know. A small part of me hoped the same thing."

They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity just comforting each other until Padme finally broke the silence. "So, is that where you've been all night? Training with Obi-Wan?"

Anakin let out a little chuckle. "Yes. We dug out our old lightsabers from the storage chest at Obi-Wan's place and then started practice sparing." He laughed again. "We started out quite badly actually. We never dreamed that we could have gotten so out of practice. But by the end of the night, it seemed to all be coming back to us; and we were sparing in quite an advanced manner. You know, it actually scared me to think that we could have had no warning and had been sent into battle like that. We would have completely embarrassed ourselves."

Padme weakly smiled up at her husband, while still in each other's embrace, trying not to think of what else could have happened to them. _Or killed._ She thought to herself and then sighed trying to fight back her fears. "So you will be training quite regularly then?" She finally asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, we agreed to meet everyday after dinner for a few hours." Anakin responded plainly.

"So I suppose you want to start training the children as well?" Padme added after a few moments, laying her head back on his chest.

Anakin looked down at his wife with surprise. "What makes you say that? I don't plan on taking them into the harms way, and it's best that they don't know what Obi-Wan and I are doing."

"But, Ani…eventually they will find out…when you and Obi-Wan have to leave to face Vader and the Emperor." Padme tried to reason with him. "Why not tell them now?"

Anakin sighed. "Because I don't want them living in constant fear that they could lose their father and 'uncle' at any moment. I don't want to do that to them, Padme. It just wouldn't be fair to them. It's better that they live in ignorant bliss until the time comes."

Padme snuggled into her husband's embrace. "I just hope it doesn't come sooner than we expect."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked with concern while looking down into his wife's lovely, but tear-stricken face.

"I spoke to Leia this evening. It seems that Darth Vader has shown a keen interest in her, and it could be only a matter of time before he learns the truth about her and us. We had quite a close call this evening as it is." Padme told him and then paused in thought. "At least, we hope and pray that it was just a close call."

Anakin started to tense up. "What kind of close call?"

Padme sighed. "He may have overheard our conversation…and, if he did, I'm not sure how much he heard."

Anakin sighed as fear gripped his heart for the safety of Leia and the rest of his family. "How do you know this?"

"Leia sensed someone outside the door to her office…" Padme paused. "…and when she went to investigate, she opened the door to find a very startled Darth Vader standing there."

Anakin sighed again and then closed his eyes to try to enter a deep meditation. He reached out with the Force, trying to touch Vader's mind. And what he saw and felt emanating from that tortured soul caused him to break free from the link before he, too, was drawn too deeply into his sorrow and the darkness of his soul. He started to have labored breathing as he tried to calm himself again.

Padme looked up at her husband with fear in her eyes as she noticed his extreme distress. "What is it, Ani? What's wrong? What's happening to you?"

Anakin looked down at his wife as he started to catch his breath. "I-I just tried touching Vader's mind…to see what he may have overheard. H-He doesn't know anything…He could only hear voices, but couldn't determine what you were saying…or even who you were. But, Padme, he's in such deep emotional and spiritual pain. Seeing Leia has brought back memories he's been trying to suppress of you…or…er…I mean his Padme from the alternate universe that is." Anakin paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But we're all safe for the time being."

"I'm so relieved." Padme told him as she started to relax. "But Anakin…what will we do if he does find out that we're her parents, what will happen then?"

Anakin pulled his wife closer to him, kissing the top of her head again while looking away with fear in his eyes. "We'll just have to pray and have faith in the Force that he won't ever discover the truth."

_We can only hope…_ Padme thought to herself as she and Anakin continued to comfort one another to the thought of the rocky road ahead of them.

_--------------------------------------------_

Vader nor the Emperor ever did discover what the Force disturbance was. And, although, this disturbed them greatly, it didn't keep the Emperor, especially, from continuing his rein of tyranny over the galaxy, which his orders were carried out meticulously by Vader himself on various missions to various worlds, causing much death and destruction along the way.

Also, Vader was never able to find any proof of Bail Organa's involvement in the Rebel Alliance, even though he still had his suspicions that that was the truth. He continued to investigate the senator of Alderaan; but he was outsmarted ever time, a fact that continued to irritate Vader more and more. He knew there were also other senators and representatives that were involved. Some he was able to discover and, when they were, they were arrested and immediately executed, as per the Emperor's orders. But Bail always seemed to evade him one way or another, and this angered him even more as time went on.

As the next four years passed by, Leia continued to represent Alderaan to the best of her abilities under the circumstances of the Empire's limited freedoms. Bail Organa eventually decided to step down from running for the Senate as he wanted to concentrate on being the viceroy of his planet as well as focus his efforts on the Alliance. So when this happened, Leia decided to run in his place.

Leia was so loved by the people of Alderaan that it was an easy win for her; and with this election, it made her the youngest Senator ever to be elected at only the young age of 18. Also, like Bail, she had become heavily involved in the Rebel Alliance, a fact that she knew Vader was becoming more and more suspicious of, so she knew she had to proceed with caution whenever she had any dealings or contact with the Alliance. This meant that she had to have her offices and apartment swept for bugs on a regular basis, a practice that was put in place long ago by Leia, even before she became a senator, as she was fearful that the location of her parents would be discovered whenever she made a comm call to them on Tatooine. The close call with Vader listening at her office door had frightened her of this possibility, so she immediately went into action by setting this procedure in place.

Pooja, of course, always played the good actress and, even though she was Rebel Alliance sympathizer, for her own safety she pretended to still be a loyal servant to the Empire as Bail and many of the other politicians involved in the Alliance had done over the years. Leia, of course, followed their lead and tried to hide her own involvement as best she could…but it was only a matter of time before Vader had enough proof to come after her as well.

As for Darth Vader's obsession with Leia, although he still seemed to have a soft spot of her, and Pooja as well, Leia noticed that he had increasingly become more disciplined in his actions around her, trying not to show this weakness in front of people. Although, like Pooja, Leia always felt that she could stand up to him, and knew that he would grant her more leniency than he would never allow others. This proved to be quite useful to her on many occasions when she needed to get something done and/or passed in the Senate.

On occasion, Leia found that by confronting Vader, she could sometimes reason and get through to him, at least to the importance of certain issues and what needed to be done to deal with certain crisis. The first time he actually went along with her on something to convince the Emperor of what was the right course of action, astounded her; and she knew that it probably still had a good deal to do with how much she reminded him of his long, lost love…A fact that did make him seem more human to Leia, despite his outward appearance and actions in other circumstances that gave him the reputation of being more like an unfeeling machine than a human.

Back on Tatooine, Anakin and Obi-Wan continued practicing their Jedi skills everyday after dinner at Obi-Wan's dwelling near the Dune Sea. It was hard to keep this a secret from the children, but they felt it was necessary for their own safety. They believed that this was their fight and their fight alone, not one that would put the lives of Padme or the 'Outlander' children in any danger.

So they continued their rigorous training with lightsabers, meditation and the manipulation of the Force to move and retrieve objects to their grasps. They were determined to ready, and ready they would be. And the time was growing near, they sensed, when they would truly be put to the test; it was just a matter of waiting on the Force to reveal to them when this time would be.


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's Note & Disclaimer: From this point forward, you might notice many direct quotes from Eps. IV-VI. I do not own these quotes and they are the property of George Lucas. And as always, I, in no way, am seeking any financial gain from this story. It is being written purely for my enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of my readers._

_And if you haven't received a response from me to your reviews or, even if you have, again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I am completely humbled by the amount of attention this story has been getting. So, again, thank you from the bottom of my heart as your reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me going. _

_Ok…So now here's what you've all been waiting for…the start of Episode IV. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 43**

_Somewhere near Tatooine_

About a year later, Senator Leia Outlander's ship was on its way to Alderaan when it was attacked by the Imperial fleet and boarded. Darth Vader had just been informed that the suspected Rebel leader, Senator Outlander, had been captured and was being escorted down the hall towards him, with her hands bound, by some armed stormtroopers. They stopped in front of the dark lord and Leia looked up at him with irritation. "Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me, Senator." Vader interrupted, pointing his right index finger at her. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

_Blast! _Leia thought to herself as she tried to put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

Vader cut her off again. "You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor." He informed her as he turned to the stormtroopers escorting her. "Take her away!"

The stormtroopers then complied and Leia looked at him with daggers as she was led away down the hallway and through the smoldering hole that the Imperials had blasted open to enter the ship. It was then that an Imperial Commander turned to Vader with a concerned look on his face. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

Vader turned to the Commander and glared at him from behind the mask. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!"

"She'll die before she tells you anything." The Commander replied.

Vader sighed. "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed!" He told the Commander as another officer approached them. The officers saluted each other and came to attention.

"Lord Vader…" The second officer started. "…the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Vader turned to the Commander. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time." He ordered him as he turned and stormed down the hallway Leia had just been led down.

"Yes, sir." The Commander replied with a bow to Vader's retreating back.

----------------------------------------

_Tatooine_

Anakin, Luke and Ben were riding in their landspeeder on their way to work in Anchorhead. Luke, who was now 19 years old looked over at his father from the passenger seat with his hands crossed in front of his chest. His 10 year old brother was in the back seat just looking at the passing scenery as Luke contemplated how to ask his father again about joining the Academy for the umpteenth time.

Each time he'd asked, the reply he got was that he was needed at the repair shop right now since Graven had recently taken ill over the past year and hadn't been able to work. Somehow Luke wondered if that was just an excuse to keep him here on this Force-saken sand pit. Luke hated his dull life here and craved the excitement and adventure that he would get only if he went to the Academy.

He also missed his friend, Biggs, who had joined the Academy just after high school; and listened intently when he had come to visit a few months ago as his friend told him stories of all his adventures.

But Graven had returned to work just recently, so Luke thought that perhaps now his father might agree to let him go away. _No time like the present._ Luke thought to himself as he turned to his father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Luke." Anakin answered him as he glanced at him briefly out of the corner of his eye and then turned his attention back to the road.

"I-I was wondering…since Graven has returned to work now…I was hoping you'd let be join the Academy." Luke nervously asked his father.

Anakin got a concerned and worried look on his face. _I can't let him leave. It's not safe right now._ He thought to himself as he sighed. "Luke, I don't think that's such a good idea. Graven is still not feeling that well, so I'll still need your help around the shop."

"But Dad." Luke protested.

Anakin's ire rose a bit as he took a deep breath and sighed again, trying to control his irritation. "Luke, we've been over this before. Now is not the time."

"But…" Luke continued to protest.

"I'm sorry, Luke. But your mother and I think its best that you stay here for now." Anakin added.

"I'm never going to get off of this sand trap!" Luke declared with frustration as he looked away from his father with his arms still folded across his chest.

Anakin sighed. _Luke is so much like me it's scary sometimes._ He thought to himself. "I'm sorry." Was all he said as they continued the rest of their trip in silence.

Ben just sat in the back seat watching the exchange between his brother and father in silence. He felt for his brother because he, too, hoped someday to join the Academy. But somehow, unlike his older brother, he understood that his father was just trying to protect him. But he would never tell his brother that because he knew he wouldn't accept it. In fact, he'd be angry about it and possibly run away to join the Academy with or without their parents' permission.

Once they reached the repair shop, Luke and Anakin worked together in silence, which didn't escape the notice of the still somewhat ailing Graven. "Is everything ok between the two of you?" He asked with concern. "You could cut the tension in here with a laser blade."

"Luke and Dad had a fight on the way to work." Ben explained as Luke and Anakin looked in Ben's and then in Graven's direction.

Anakin weakly smiled at his, now, partner in the business. "I'm sorry, Graven. It's just a family disagreement."

"Yeah, as usual, Dad won't let me join the Academy." Luke explained with definite irritation in his voice.

Graven looked over at Anakin with curiosity. "Is that true, Aaron?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes." He answered while shooting Luke a disapproving glance before turning back to his partner. "We still need him here at the shop."

Graven laughed and then walked over to Anakin, patting him on the shoulder with his right hand. "We can get along fine without him." Graven told him. "Ben, here, is coming along quite well…a lot like his old man, he is."

Anakin shot Graven an annoyed glance. "Graven, I really feel strongly about this. I don't want Luke to go to the Academy right now."

Graven sighed and shook his head. "Ok, Aaron, if you say so. I know it's not really my place to question you about your family decisions." He said, giving Luke a sad look of understanding.

Anakin sighed. "No it's not." He retorted as they all then heard the chimes of the front door to the service center.

"I'll go see who it is." Luke said as he headed through the curtains.

"We're looking for some droids, a golden protocol droid and an astrometric droid. Have any been brought in here?" Anakin heard the familiar voice of a cloned stormtrooper ask his son.

"Uh, no." Luke responded. "But…"

Anakin's eyes went wide with fear as he turned to Ben. "Stay here." He told him as he rushed out front, coming through the curtains to stand just behind his son. "I'm one of the partners of this repair shop. Can I help you?" Anakin asked the stormtrooper as he put his right hand on his son's right shoulder to silence him.

Luke looked up at his father with puzzlement as the stormtrooper answered him. "Yes, I was just asking this boy if he'd seen the two droids we're looking for."

"Yes, I heard you ask him from the back room and, like my son said, no droids of that description have come in here recently." Anakin answered them as he stepped in front of his son. "You have never been here and didn't see us." Anakin said while waving his hand in front of the five stormtroopers standing on the other side of the counter.

"We were never here." All the stormtroopers answered in unison in a trance-like state. "And we never saw you."

Anakin waved his hand in front of them again. "And the droids you are looking for are not in Anchorhead or east of here."

"The droids we are looking for are not in Anchorhead or east of here." They all repeated in unison.

"You may go." Anakin finished.

"We will go." The Commander of the stormtroopers ordered and then they all turned, filing out of the shop in single-file.

Luke watched the whole scene with amazement. "H-How did you do that?" He asked as they watched the stormtroopers leave in a daze.

Anakin abruptly turned to his son and put his hands on his shoulders as soon as the stormtroopers had left the shop. He looked directly into Luke's eyes. "We have to go." He told him as he then released his son's shoulders and walked passed him with Luke following him in a confused state. "Ben, let's go. We're leaving, son." Anakin ordered as Graven gave him a confused look.

"What's the matter, Aaron? You seem quite shaken about something." Graven asked with concern.

Anakin turned to his long-time friend and partner. He then embraced him in a brotherly hug. "I'm sorry Graven, but we have to leave Tatooine." He told him as he backed out of the hug, still holding onto his shoulders. "I don't know if we will ever be able to return…so the business is all yours. I'm returning my half ownership. I'm sorry, Graven. But we must go. The safety of my family depends on it."

Graven looked at Anakin in shock. "Surely you're not going to let some questioning stormtroopers spook you, Aaron?"

Anakin gave Graven a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you why, but it's just not safe for my family here anymore. We must leave. I'll miss you my old friend." He said with a sad smile.

Luke and Ben listened in awe and shock. "Dad, what do you mean we have to leave Tatooine?" Luke asked his father with confusion.

Anakin then turned to both of his sons. "I'll explain later." He told him as he turned again to his friend. "Good-bye, Graven. Perhaps we'll see each other again." He said as he put his hands on each of his son's shoulders.

"Good-bye, Aaron. I'll miss you, my boy." Graven said as he waved at Anakin and his sons, who he thought of as family.

Anakin and his sons turned to look sadly at Graven one last time from the doorway. "We'll miss you too." He said with another sad smile.

"Good-bye." Both Ben and Luke said in unison as they waved in sadness while being led out the back door by their father.

As soon as they were outside, Luke turned to his father. "Dad, what's going on and how did you get those stormtroopers to leave? They acted like they were hypnotized or something."

Anakin turned back to his sons with a worried look on his face. "The Force has a great influence on the weak minded. Now get in the speeder."

"The Force?" Luke said as he and Ben climbed into the speeder with their father. "What's that?"

"It's a field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Anakin explained as he started the speeder and headed it out of town towards their home.

"I don't understand." Ben said.

"Me either." Luke added.

Anakin sighed. "Luke, Ben…There's something you both need to know about your mother's, mine and your Uncle Ben's past."

Luke and Ben's eyes both got wide with anticipation. _Finally, he's going to tell us._ Luke thought to himself and nodded at his father to continue.

"You're Uncle Ben and I were once Jedi knights." Anakin started.

"What?" Luke replied in shock. "You were both Jedi?" He asked as a huge smile of disbelief formed on his face.

"What's a Jedi?" Ben asked from the back seat.

"The Jedi were mighty warriors of the Old Republic that were believed to be totally wiped out during the Clone Wars." Luke answered his little brother with enthusiasm.

"Ohhh. Cool!" Ben replied. "And you and Uncle Ben were Jedi, Dad?"

"Yes." Anakin explained with a faint smile as he continued to frantically drive home. "And what you saw me do back at the shop to get the stormtroopers to leave is a common mind trick used by the Jedi to influence the weak-minded to do things we want them to do."

Luke's smile got bigger as he thought of his father and their uncle being legendary Jedi. "Wow, Dad! And all this time, I thought you'd never had any adventures…and you were a Jedi knight all along. Wow!" Luke exclaimed still not believing his ears.

Anakin briefly looked over at his son with concern and then looked back at the road ahead of him. "Don't get too excited, Luke. Remember the Empire hunted us all practically to extinction, which means if they're here on Tatooine, we can't be."

Luke and Ben both became serious. "But Dad. Where will we go?" Ben asked with fear evident in his voice.

"I honestly can't say, Ben." Anakin answered his son. "But wherever we go, we'll go together, ok?"

"Ok, Dad." Ben replied as tears started to form in his eyes from the fear he was feeling.

Luke sat in the passenger seat still in shock at hearing this new revelation about his father's and 'uncle's' pasts, when a thought came to him. "Dad? Is Outlander our real family name?"

Anakin sighed. _No sense in keeping their true heritage from them now._ "No." He paused. "It's Skywalker."

Luke looked at his father with amazement. "Skywalker?"

"Yes, and my real name isn't Aaron, it's Anakin." Anakin told his sons.

Luke's jaw dropped. "Anakin Skywalker? You're…Anakin Skywalker…the Jedi knight, known as 'the Hero with No Fear" I've heard Graven and other pilots in Anchorhead talk so much about?" Anakin nodded and smiled over at his son as another realization hit him as huge smile formed on his face. "Holy Force, I don't believe it! And I'm Luke Skywalker…'the Hero with No Fear's son."

"Me too." Ben added. "Wow!"

Luke laughed as he continued to think back on how dull he always thought his father was. "And I always thought you were unadventurous. I suppose next you're going to tell me that Uncle Ben is 'the Negotiator'". Luke finally said kiddingly.

Anakin smiled as he continued down the road. "Actually, yes, he is."

"WHAT!" Luke said with shock. "Are you serious? I was only kidding."

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, I'm very serious. His real name is…"

"…Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke finished.

Anakin smiled. "Yes."

"Whoa! This is just too much!" Luke continued. "Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi…oh my…why didn't I ever make the connection?"

Anakin chuckled. "Probably because you thought we were both a couple of old bores."

Luke sighed, while smiling at his father before becoming serious. He looked down at his boots and then back over at his father. "I'm sorry I thought that about you, Dad."

"It's ok, Luke. I didn't exactly do anything to make you think differently." Anakin answered with a grin.

"Hey Dad?" Ben started. "Where's all that smoke coming from over there?"

Luke and Anakin then became serious. "Where, Ben?" Anakin asked his youngest son trying to look around.

"Over there, to the left." Ben said with concern as he pointed.

All three Skywalkers looked to their left to see a huge cloud of black smoke, billowing into the sky. "OH NO!" Anakin exclaimed as he brought the speeder to an abrupt halt as all three stared at the smoke in horror. "That's your Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru's farm."

"And Tobin said they were planning on buying a translator droid and an astrometric droid from the Jawas yesterday." Luke said in shock as all three looked at each other with fear.

"Oh no." Anakin said with fear in his voice as he quickly turned the speeder to head towards the billowing smoke. _This can't be happening._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Anakin rushed towards the Lars' farm as fast as he could get the speeder to safely go. When they arrived, the smoke was still billowing above the domed home; and not knowing what they'd find there, he stopped the speeder some distance away from the home and got out, turning to his sons. "Stay here." He told them sternly. "I mean it."

Luke and Ben both nodded up at their father and then watched as he walked the rest of the distance to the house. "I hope everyone's ok." Luke said as he looked back at his brother, who only nodded.

Anakin cautiously approached the house, wishing that he had his lightsaber with him just in case there were still Imperials around. But there was nothing he could do about it now so he just continued on with caution. The closer he came to the entrance of the home, the more he realized a horrible truth. Tears started to fill his eyes as he realized that there were two charred bodies lying face down just outside the domed entrance. "Oh no." He said out loud as he ran closer to the house.

When he got close to the domed entrance, he stopped and looked sadly down at the two bodies before him. He bent down, trying to determine who they were, and realized that they were Beru and Owen. He put his right hand over his eyes as tears started to flow for the loss of his step-brother and his wife. But then fear started to grip him as he realized that perhaps Tobin had been killed too.

Tobin, who was now 28 years old, had been engaged to be married up until a few weeks ago when his fiancé broke it off declaring that she didn't really want to be a farmer's wife and then ended up eloping with a freighter pilot a week later instead. This had broken Tobin's heart as he really did love her and wanted to marry her; but, in a way, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to share a home with his adoptive parents as they continued to help them with the moisture farm. Anakin felt for him and, as Owen and Beru both had done, had tried to assure him that perhaps it was for the best. That he should look to the future and hope to find a wife who will love him enough that she won't care where they live, as long as they were together.

_But perhaps Tobin won't get that chance._ Anakin thought to himself as he ran into the domed entrance and down the stairs to the courtyard below in hopes that Tobin had escaped this tragedy. "Tobin!" Anakin yelled as he started to cough from the smoke and covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. "Tobin!" He yelled repeatedly as he frantically searched the house for any sign of his 'nephew', trying to avoid the fire in the process; and, to his relief, he didn't find another body or the droids that Luke said they had been planning to purchase.

Remembering Owen and Beru's bodies above, he then grabbed a couple of blankets from one of the bedrooms and returned to the surface with them. Anakin removed his sleeve from his face as he emerged from the dome and his heart sunk as he reached the top of the stairs; sorry that he didn't have time to give his step-brother and wife a proper burial, but thought he could perhaps at least cover their bodies. So he unfolded the blankets and covered the couples' bodies with them before standing in silence out of respect. He folded his hands in front of him, closed his eyes and bowed his head as he said a little prayer with a tear escaping down his cheek.

But then after a few moments he sighed and opened his eyes. "Good-bye Owen and Beru. You will be missed." He said aloud as he then turned and sadly started walking away. But then the walk soon became a run as fear started to return to him for the safety of his family. He ran up to the speeder where his sons were still waiting for him with a forlorned look on his face.

"What did you find? Is everyone ok?" Luke asked with concern as his father approached with a sad face.

Anakin looked at his son with tears still lingering in his eyes. He silently climbed back into the driver's seat of the speeder before turning to his sons. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but your Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are…no longer with us."

Tears started to fill both Luke's and Ben's eyes. "You mean th-they've been killed?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Anakin sadly nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry." He said as he turned forward again to start the speeder again.

Tears started to fill Luke's eyes and Anakin could hear Ben start to cry in the back seat. His heart was breaking right along with them. "What about Tobin?" Luke asked as Anakin accelerated the speeder towards their home.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't find him or the droids. I only hope they are somewhere safe."

"Me too." Luke responded as they continued the way in silence.

When they reached home, they were relieved to find Tobin's speeder parked in front of the garage. "Tobin's here." Anakin said with a smile as they all let out a sigh of relief and he pulled in next to Tobin's speeder and stopped.

They all climbed out and hurried inside. What they found inside brought happiness to them all when they realized Tobin was safe. Obi-Wan, who still looked quite young for his 57 years, was there with him and two VERY familiar looking droids.

"Tobin!" Ben yelled as he ran over to his 'cousin' and embraced him. "You're ok." Luke ran over to greet him as well as Tobin looked at both of them with confusion.

"Of course, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Tobin asked with puzzlement.

It was then that R2 let out an excited series of beeps upon seeing Anakin enter just behind his sons. "R2?" Anakin asked in amazement as the droid rolled over to him excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand any of this or how R2 could possibly know you." He heard 3PO exclaim and R2 turned to answer him in a series of beeps. "What do you mean he's my creator?"

Anakin laughed. "Hello R2, I've missed you too. He told the little droid as he patted R2 on the top of his dome as he passed him to go greet 3PO. "3PO! You're looking good." He told him as he stood in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smile on his face.

"How could you be my creator? I do not remember you, I'm afraid." 3PO asked in a confused manner. "Oh this is so confusing, first Senator Outlander tells us in a recording that we belonged to Ben Kenobi, but our last owner was Captain Antilles. And now R2 says you are my creator. But I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Anakin laughed again and shook his head. "It's ok 3PO. It's not your fault. Your memory was wiped. That's why you don't remember me." He told him as he patted the droid on his shoulder.

"WHAT!" 3PO replied in astonishment as Anakin then turned to Obi-Wan.

_Poor 3PO_. Anakin thought to himself as he then addressed Obi-Wan. "What's going on? What's this message R2 is carrying from Leia?" Anakin asked as Padme entered the room with Sarah, who was now 16 years old, from the kitchen with trays full of café for everyone.

"It appears that Leia has run into some trouble." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin got a worried look on his face. "What kind of trouble?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he motioned for Anakin to follow him over to sit on the couch. After they both sat down, he looked down and then back up at his 'brother'. "It seems that she has been heavily involved with the Rebel Alliance for some time and her ship was attacked by Vader." He paused. "She may be in his custody as we speak."

Anakin looked back at his friend in horror. "This just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I know." Obi-Wan responded. "Apparently, she hid plans for an Imperial project called the Death Star in R2. Bail had told her to contact me if she ran into any trouble. That's why she sent the droids. We're to take them to Bail on Alderaan immediately as these plans are vital to secure a victory against the Empire."

"Well, then that's what we must do. We will go to Alderaan." Anakin said and then paused as a thought occurred to him. "Do you think she knows…I mean about us? Who we really are?" Anakin asked.

"I don't believe so. At least I don't get that from the message she sent me." Obi-Wan responded. "3PO told Tobin, after Owen bought them from the Jawas, that R2 kept rambling that they had a mission to find Ben Kenobi. And upon seeing the first part of the message from Leia, he decided to bring the droids to me first thing this morning. And you'll be glad to know that I brought all our gear and lightsabers back here with Tobin and me. After hearing Leia's message, I figured we'd need them."

Anakin nodded. "Good thinking…because we've also got other problems."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

"The Imperials are looking for R2 and 3PO. They knew that Owen had purchased them and paid a visit to the farm." Anakin said as he turned to Tobin. Tobin approached, having heard what was being said.

"What's happened?" Tobin asked as he stopped next to his 'uncles' with a worried look on his face.

Anakin sighed and then got up from the couch, putting his hands on Tobin's shoulders. He looked down and then up into Tobin's eyes. "I'm sorry…but the Imperials attacked the farm and…Owen and Beru are…dead."

Tobin went into immediate shock and then looked at Anakin with tears starting to form in his eyes. "They're dead?"

Anakin sadly nodded as Obi-Wan sadly stood up as well. "Oh no, Anakin." Obi-Wan said to Anakin and then turned to Tobin. "I'm sorry, Tobin. I know you loved them both very dearly."

"Yes, I did. And thank you." Tobin responded as tears started to flow down his cheeks…But then anger and determination started to grip him as his gaze became hardened. He looked away as anger started to grip at his soul; but then turned back to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I want to go with you. I don't want their deaths to be in vein."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other with concern as they watched Tobin lash out in anger. "Tobin…" Anakin started. "I know how you feel, but don't let anger rule your destiny. It's the path to the Dark Side. And I hope you remember that from your early teachings at the Temple."

Tobin took a deep breath and the closed his eyes, covering them with his right hand as he tried to calm down. "Yes…and I'm sorry. I do remember…and I will try to discipline myself better when it comes to my anger."

Obi-Wan and Anakin both sighed in relief, sensing the younger man's sincerity. "Good…Because we wouldn't want to lose you that way." Anakin replied with a weak smile on his face and putting his hands on Tobin's shoulders again before taking him into a comforting embrace.

"You won't." Tobin replied as he cried into Anakin's shoulder and then the men backed out of their hug and looked at each other. "I won't allow the darkness to rule my life."

Padme approached them, joined by Sarah and her brothers. "Aaron, what's going on?" Padme asked.

"It's ok, Padme. Luke and Ben know." Anakin responded. "I told them on the way here."

"Told them what?" Sarah asked out of confusion.

"That Dad and Uncle Ben are really Jedi." Ben told her.

"And they're real names are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the 'Hero with No Fear' and the 'Negotiator'. Luke added with pride.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "What?" She then turned to her father and Obi-Wan. "Is that true, Dad?"

"Yes, Sarah, it's true." Anakin said with a smile. "And…your mother's name is really Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker."

"What?" Sarah and Luke said in unison and then turned to look at their mother in disbelief. Ben just stared at his mother in silence, not knowing what to say.

"That's right. Padme is Mom's secret name that we heard Grandma say when we were little and Dad told us not to repeat it." Luke said in astonishment.

Padme smiled back at her children. "Yes, Luke."

And then a realization hit Sarah. "Holy Force, Mom, that's the name of that Old Republic senator Leia admires so much." Sarah exclaimed as a knowing grin started to form on her face. "Wait until she hears this!"

"Wow, Mom! You were a senator too?" Luke said in awe.

Padme continued to smile at her children. "Yes and…I know, Sarah…She's talked to me so many times about Senator Amidala that it took all my will power not to tell her the truth." Padme replied with a smile but then became serious as she remembered the danger Leia was now in. She turned to her husband with worry on her face. "But Ani, what are we going to do? Obi-Wan told us that she was captured by Vader. We can't just stand by and do nothing."

Anakin turned to his wife and then pulled her into a comforting embrace, stroking the back of her head with his left hand as he kissed the top of her head. "We'll get her back, Padme. We're taking the droids to Alderaan and then we're going to rescue Leia." Anakin replied. "And you're all coming with us. I'm not leaving you here so what happened to Owen and Beru could happen to you. I couldn't bear losing any of you."

Padme nodded, her head still up against Anakin's chest, as tears started forming in her eyes. "I'll get the children ready to go." She told him as she released herself from their embrace and turned to the children. "Sarah, I need you to change out of that dress and into slacks and a tunic. And I want you all to pack a small bag. Take only what you really need because we need to travel light." She sighed. "I'm sorry. But we may not be able to return here." All three children nodded in understanding as they all walked down the hall to their rooms.

Anakin then turned to Obi-Wan. "Where's our gear. I'll need to get changed too. If we're going to be Jedi again, I want to look like one."

Obi-Wan nodded. "This way." He told Anakin and then turned to Tobin who was still in shock over the news about the deaths of his adoptive parents. "You, too, Tobin. I have some gear for you as well."

Tobin looked at Obi-Wan with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Anakin smiled at Tobin. "We have a lightsaber for you. We're going to have to finish your training if you're going to help us."

Tobin's eyes became as big as saucers. "Y-You're going to complete my Jedi training?"

"If that's what you want, Tobin." Obi-Wan replied.

A smile formed on Tobin's face, a wonderful sight after seeing him so heartbroken after the loss of his adoptive parents. "Yes, of course I do. I've always wanted to finish my Jedi training but never dreamed it would ever happen."

"Tobin is a Jedi too? Can I be one too?" Ben asked in awe as Luke and he emerged from the hallway.

All three men turned to look at Ben and Luke. "If you want to, Ben, of course we'll train you." Anakin replied with a smile and then looked at Luke. "You, too, Luke."

Ben and Luke looked at each other and then to their father. "Oh, yes, please Dad." Ben exclaimed.

"I'd love to, Dad." Luke responded with excitement.

"You'd love to do what?" Sarah said as she re-emerged from her room wearing matching tan pants and tunic and her long, blonde hair styled in a single braid down her back.

Ben looked up at his sister. "Dad and Uncle Ben are going to train us to be Jedi."

Sarah looked down at her brother in awe and then looked over at her father and Obi-Wan. "Will you train me as well?" She asked hesitantly.

"Would you like to be trained?" Anakin asked her.

Sarah looked at her father in shock and then a smile came on her face. "Yes." She nodded. "I would love to be trained as well."

Anakin smiled at his daughter. "Good, the more the merrier. Now where's your mother?" He said as he became serious.

"I'm right here." Padme said as she emerged wearing matching light blue pants and tunic, and her hair, too, was styled in a single braid down her back. Although, unlike her daughter, she was also wearing a cape and handed her daughter a brown cape, which Sarah put on.

"Good." Anakin replied. "We're all ready to go."

Obi-Wan then tapped Anakin on the shoulder and he turned to look at his former master. "Eh..hem. Not everyone…I thought you wanted to get changed."

Anakin chuckled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Lead the way."

Anakin and Tobin followed Obi-Wan out to Tobin's speeder to retrieve their gear and then returned to the house. The rest of the family and the droids loaded the few belongings they were taking into the two speeders and waited for the three Jedi to emerge.

Anakin changed into his old brown Jedi attire, amazed that it still fit…well for the most part anyway. He found out the pants were just a little too small around the waist. _Blast!_ He said to himself. _ Well, I'm no longer 23 so I can't ever expect to be that thin ever again. _He tried to reason with himself, so he decided to retrieve another pair of dark brown pants from his closet. _This will work nicely; Obi-Wan won't even know the difference._ He thought, grinning to himself. _I wonder how Obi-Wan is doing._

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was in Luke and Ben's room trying to get into his old gear and wasn't having as much success. _Blast! Well, I'm not 38 anymore._ _Although, you'd think with all the exercise Anakin and I have been getting with our practice saber fighting, I would have lost a few pounds._ _Well, I'll just leave on the pants I was wearing. At least I can still fit into my old shorter tunic. Anakin will never know the difference._ He thought with a grin.

A few minutes later, the two Jedi emerged with their lightsabers attached to their belts and entered the living room where Tobin awaited them. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked one another up and down. "So, old man, I see you were able to get back into your old Jedi attire." Anakin told him with a smirk.

Obi-Wan eyed his former apprentice as well. "And I see you were able to do the same. And I wouldn't talk if I were you. You're not getting any younger."

Both men just mockingly glared at each other and then laughed. "It feels good to be back in my old Jedi clothes." Anakin finally said.

"Yes, I have to agree." Obi-Wan said. "It almost makes me feel 20 years younger." And then he turned to Tobin. "And I believe we said something to you about having a lightsaber for you." Obi-Wan told him as he unhooked a second lightsaber from his belt and held it out to Tobin. "This belonged to my former master Qui-Gon Jinn. I think he'd like you to have it."

Tobin got a huge smile on his face as he retrieved it from Obi-Wan. "Thank you." He said as he ignited the green blade, looking at it in awe. "I-I am honored. Master Qui-Gon was quite a legend if I remember."

Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled. "That he was in his own right. And he asked me to give it to you when you were ready." Obi-Wan told him.

Tobin looked at him with disbelief as he turned off the lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. "He asked you to give it to me? But Master Kenobi, he died before I was even born."

Obi-Wan smiled at Tobin. "Yes, but many things are possible with the Force. He's been communicating with me for years as a Force spirit."

"I've even spoken with him on occasion." Anakin added with a smile. "He was my first master, you know…before he died."

Tobin looked at them with disbelief. "Wow. I've never heard of that happening. I'd love to meet him if he ever appears to you again."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at one another. "Perhaps you will some day." Obi-Wan responded as they looked back at Tobin. "But we have to get going before Empire figures out the droids are here. I think we should go to Mos Eisley to hire a ship to take us to Alderaan." He told Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "I agree."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Death Star_

In the conference room within the Death Star, eight Imperial senators and generals were sitting around the black conference table with Imperial stormtroopers standing guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, was addressing the others in the room. "Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

Admiral Motti twisted nervously in his chair with a bitter expression on his face. "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

Tagge turned to face Admiral Motti in irritation. "The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..."

But he was cut short when they all heard the sound of the conference room doors open and all turned to look just as Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, entered the room with Darth Vader right behind him. Out of respect, all of the generals stood and bowed before the thin, evil-looking governor as he took his place at the head of the table with the dark lord standing right behind him.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away." Tarkin said as he looked at everyone sitting around the table.

Tagge looked at Tarkin with shock. "That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories." Tarkin told them. "Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge pointed out with concern on his face.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Vader informed them with confidence.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" Motti exclaimed.

Vader scoffed at the idea. "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." But Motti was cut short when he suddenly started to choke. He moved both hands up to his throat in a failed attempt to pry the unseen hands from his neck. Fighting for air, he started to turn blue as Vader walked closer to him and continued to hold his black gloved hand out towards him.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader told Motti as he continued the Force choke on him.

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin ordered.

"As you wish." Vader complied, lowering his hand and at the same time the Force grip on Motti's throat. Vader then returned to his position behind Tarkin.

Tarkin looked at Vader and then the group in disgust. "This bickering is pointless. We will learn the location of the Rebel fortress, one way or another, by the time this station is operational; and then we will crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

-----------------------------

Shortly after the meeting ended and the other officials left the conference room, Vader approached Tarkin before he could leave the room himself. "Let me try to get the information out of Senator Outlander another way. I know that the Emperor has given you full authority over this battle station; but I don't see the need to destroy Alderaan just because you want to try out your new toy. The whole idea of building th-this…thing…is create fear rather than actually use it."

Tarkin turned abruptly to Vader. "Don't tell me how to run this battle station, Lord Vader! You may be the Emperor's right-hand man, but I have my orders directly from the Emperor himself. He told me to show no mercy. And I will not."

Vader sighed and then looked away with growing ire, trying to calm himself. "Just give me a chance to get the location of the Rebel base out of her my way. There's no need for all those innocent people to die if there's another way to accomplish our goal. Once we know the location of the Rebel base, then you can test this monstrosity on the Rebels instead."

Tarkin sighed. "Very well, Lord Vader. Try it your way." He said with a wave of the hand. "But I warn you. If you fail, I will carry out my original plans to destroy Alderaan." He said with seriousness, pointing his bony finger at Vader.

Vader smiled under the mask and then bowed. "Thank you, Tarkin. I will succeed and I'll inform you as soon as I have discovered the location." And with another bow, Vader left the room to head towards the detention area.

-----------------------------------

Vader walked down the cell block towards Leia's cell. Once he reached it, he nodded to the two stormtroopers who were guarding it; and they opened the electronic cell door to reveal Senator Outlander who was looking at him with defiance.

Vader then just glared at her. "And, now Senator, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." He told her as she watched in horror as a black torture robot entered the cell just behind the dark lord. It gave off a steady beeping sound as it approached her and extended one of its arms which held a large hypodermic needle.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Leia told Vader with defiance as the cell door shut, leaving just her and the dark lord alone in the cell.

"Oh you will, Senator. Once I get done with you, you will." Vader told her as he turned to the torture droid. "Give her the truth serum."

The torture droid beeped in compliance as it approached Leia. She looked at it in horror, then started to scream as it approached her and then plunged the hypodermic into her arm, releasing the serum into her blood stream. "I'm not going to tell you anything." Leia said again, but this time sounding a little drowsy as the serum started to take effect.

Leia, who had been sitting up at the time, started to fall as the drug finally reached its full effect. Vader caught her and then gently laid her head back onto the cot she had been laying on. "Now, Senator." Vader began. "Now you are going to tell me the location of the Rebel base. Where is it?" He asked her as she vacantly stared up at him, unable to move.

"It-It's…NOOOO!" Leia screamed, trying to fight the drug that had taken over her mind. She started to thrash her head back forth.

_She is strong._ Vader thought to himself as she continued to thrash on the bed. "Senator Outlander, you must calm down or you're going to hurt yourself." Vader told her as he place both of his hands on her arms to try to hold her still. But she still was throwing her head around.

"NOOOO! I-I won't tell you….I won't….I won't…!" Leia continued to scream.

Vader looked directly at Leia's beautiful face, admiring her strength of mind but still determined to get the location of the Rebel base out of her to protect the innocent citizens of Alderaan. "Listen to me, Leia. If you do NOT reveal the location of the Rebel base, the people of Alderaan could be in grave danger. Now where is the Rebel base?"

Leia started to calm down a bit, long enough to stare at Vader with wild eyes and seemed to understand what he was telling her. But rationalizing that it was just a trick to get her to talk, she continued to resist. "NOOOOO!" Leia continued to scream. "NOO-OH-OH!" She screamed again as she rolled onto her side, staring off towards the door of the cell as tears started to roll out of her eyes.

Vader sighed, knowing that he was getting no where this way, and decided to try the next best thing, probe her mind. He kneeled down beside her and closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force to try to touch her mind…but his eyes shot open when he realized he'd been stopped by a mental barrier. _She truly is remarkable…and must be Force sensitive. It's amazing she's able to resist my mind probe without any formal training._ He thought to himself as he stared down at the almost comatose Senator, who was still staring away from him and rocking herself with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Vader then stood back up and reached down to run his right hand over the top of her hair. "Rest now, Leia. I'm sorry I had to do this to you. And I'm sorry for what's about to happen. I tried to warn you." He told her as he then walked sadly over to the door and knocked on it. "I'm done here. Open the door." He commanded as he then turned and took one last look at the Senator. Leia looked up at him with sadness and shock in her eyes, giving Vader an ache in his heart as he hated having to put her through what would seem to be torture to her and knowing that the Tarkin would now most likely go through with his plans to destroy Alderaan. Vader just sighed as the door opened and then went out the door, leaving Leia to recover from the trauma and cry herself to sleep.

----------------------------------

_Tatooine_

The two landspeeders carrying the Skywalker family, Tobin, Obi-Wan and the droids, made their way across the desert until the reached a bluff overlooking the spaceport of Mos Eisley. Anakin was driving one and Tobin the other as they came to a stop next to one another.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport." Obi-Wan started from the passenger seat of Tobin's speeder. "I despise this place. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." He declared as everyone looked at Obi-Wan with curiosity. Anakin started to chuckle, causing Obi-Wan to send Anakin a glare. "Now don't you even…" He started as he waved his right index finger at Anakin.

"What?" Anakin replied, giving him an innocent look. "I didn't say anything."

"You were laughing…that's enough." Obi-Wan replied crossing his arms across his chest. "So don't even bring up what happened the last time we met Kit here. You swore to me that you would never repeat it."

Anakin's only reply was a gleam in his eye and a smirk.

"What happened?" Luke asked with curiosity.

"Nevermind…you don't want to know." Anakin told his son as he shot his former master a teasing smile.

"Uh, come on, Dad, tell us." Sarah pleaded.

Anakin shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "Nope….sorry…You heard your Uncle Ben, I've been sworn to secrecy"

"Aww." Luke, Sarah and Ben replied in unison.

Tobin was watching this whole scene with amusement and started to laugh. "You two sure have some interesting adventures together. I'd just LOVE to hear this one sometime." Tobin told them.

"Well…that is one adventure you will never hear." Obi-Wan said stubbornly with his arms still crossed in front of his chest as the rest of the group laughed.

"Oh dear, human behavior is so confusing." 3PO exclaimed. "I will never understand them."

"It's ok 3PO." Anakin responded. "I'm human and I don't always understand human behavior myself." He said with a laugh…but then he became serious as realization of the danger his family could possibly get into in Mos Eisley slowly sunk in as he became more worried about their safety. "But seriously, Obi-Wan is right. Mos Eisley isn't a safe place. It's different when you have a ship already waiting for you; but this time we need to find one to hire. I think it will be better if all of you wait here while Obi-Wan and I drive into town."

"But Ani…" Padme tried to protest from the passenger seat of their speeder, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Anakin looked down at his wife and smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "It will be ok, Padme. We'll be fine." He told her as he stroked her hair with his left hand.

"But Anakin, I think we should all stay together." Padme insisted, looking at him with troubled eyes and taking his right hand in hers.

Anakin sighed, looking down and then back into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. "Please, Padme. Stay here…for me? I'd feel better knowing you were here and out of danger."

Padme sighed, looking into her husband's beautiful blue pools, as she reluctantly gave into his pleading eyes. "Yes. We'll stay here." She finally said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Good." Anakin said with a smile as he quickly kissed her on the cheek again, and then looked up at the rest of the group. "Now as soon and Obi-Wan and I find a ship to hire, we'll comm you." He told them.

"Ok, Ani." Padme said as she gave him one more quick kiss on the lips before reluctantly getting out of their speeder. "Come on children." She ordered as Luke, Sarah and Ben climbed out of the speeder and they all gathered next to Tobin's speeder.

Obi-Wan then got out of Tobin's speeder and walked over to climb into the passenger seat next to Anakin. Anakin turned to look at his family who were huddled together, looking at him with worried looks on their faces. He weakly smiled at them. "Don't worry. This is nothing. Obi-Wan and I have gone into much worse situations than what we'll ever find in Mos Eisley."

Padme then weakly smiled back. "Be safe, Ani, and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you." Anakin replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan tried to appear miffed with a gleam in his eye. "Well…don't I get a jolly send off too?"

Everyone laughed. "Of course, Obi-Wan." Padme replied with a smile. "And may the Force be with you also."

Obi-Wan chuckled and then nodded at her. "Much better." He told her and then turned to Anakin. "So shall we?" He asked pointing his right hand towards the spaceport below.

Anakin smiled to his 'brother'. "Yes." And with that he turned the speeder towards Mos Eisley, hoping when they got there that they wouldn't run into too much trouble along the way.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_Tatooine_

When Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived within the city limits of Mos Eisley, Anakin drove the speeder down a crowded street towards a cantina that they knew was a popular hang out for the best pilots coming in and out of the busy spaceport. As they got closer to this cantina, they noticed several stormtroopers with blasters wandering around the city streets, asking various beings about R2 and 3PO.

They had both put their hoods up over their heads to conceal their faces as they arrived in town and Anakin brought the speeder to a halt just as a squad of stormtroopers stepped out in front of them and ordered them to stop. "You there…Have you seen two droids, a golden protocol droid and a blue and white astrometric droid any where near here?" The commander of the unit asked them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan just looked at each other and then smiled at the commander. "No. We're just getting into town." Anakin told them. "But if we see any that match those descriptions, we'll certainly let you know."

"Yes." Obi-Wan added with a fake smile and his arms crossed over his chest. "We certainly will."

The commander of the stormtroopers just looked at them from behind his white mask as if he was trying to decide whether to believe them or not. "Let me see your identification." He finally commanded.

Obi-Wan and Anakin just smiled knowingly at each other. _"Do you want the honors or shall I?" _Obi-Wan asked Anakin through the Force.

"_You may have the honors, Obi-Wan." _Anakin replied.

"_Very well." _Obi-Wan answered him with a smile before turning back to the stormtroopers. "You don't need to see our identification." Obi-Wan said as he waved his hand in front of the troopers.

"We don't need to see their identification." The commander said in a daze.

"We don't know anything about the droids you're looking for." Obi-Wan said as he waved his hand in front of the troopers again.

"They don't know anything about the droids we're looking for." The commander repeated.

"We can go about our business." Obi-Wan added with another wave of the hand.

"You can go about your business." The commander told them.

"Move along." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Move along. Move along." The commander told them as he waved them by with Anakin and Obi-Wan smiling at each other again. Anakin then drove the speeder the rest of the way down the crowded street and parked it just outside the cantina.

"Well, here we are." Anakin announced as he brought the speeder to a complete stop and turned it off.

"Just like old times." Obi-Wan said with a smirk as both Jedi got out of the speeder. "This should be fun."

"As always." Anakin replied with a smile but then turned to find a Jawa running his hands across their speeder. "Get out of here!" He yelled, shooing him away, and then the Jawa ran off into an alleyway. Anakin shook his head and then turned back to Obi-Wan with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "After you." He told Obi-Wan with a smirk as he held out his right hand towards the cantina's front door.

Obi-Wan, with his arms folded in front of his chest, shook his head with a smile and then walked through the door of the cantina with Anakin right behind him, with his arms also folded in front of his chest.

As they entered the smoke-filled cantina, they looked around at the patrons and the band that was playing in the corner with amusement, but then tried to appear more business like as they approached the bar.

"_So, where do we start?" _Anakin asked through the Force as he smiled at the bartender and then held his right index finger up to signal that he wanted a drink.

"_Good question."_ Obi-Wan replied as he looked around and then noticed a Wookie off to one side. _"I think I'll start with the Wookie."_ He declared. _"Keep an eye open and do try to stay out of trouble."_

Anakin smiled at his former master from under his hood. _"Always."_ He told him as he took a sip from his drink and with a gleam in his eye. Obi-Wan just shook his head and then walked over to address the Wookie he had pointed out to Anakin just moments before.

As Anakin continued to sip his drink, a large-eyed creature gave him a rough shove. "Negola dewaghi wooldugger?"

"Hey! Watch it!" Anakin said as he reacted to the creature with confusion, but then just shook his head and decided to ignore him when he realized the creature was drunk.

But then a short, grubby human and an even smaller rodent-like beast joined the belligerent creature that had shoved him. "He doesn't like you." The human told him as Anakin turned to face him.

"I'm honored." Anakin replied as he turned back to his drink, still trying to ignore them.

The human then shoved Anakin again, causing Anakin to turn and face them. "I don't like you either."

"I'm touched, really." Anakin responded, as he turned back to the bar to continue sipping his drink. But then the big creature started to become agitated and yelled out some more unintelligible gibberish. Anakin just turned and glared at them from under his hood. "I wouldn't push your luck if I were you. I'm not someone to be trifled with."

The human then started to laugh. "Don't insult us. You're the one who should watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems." The human declared with pride.

"Congratulations." Anakin replied as he turned away from them again, rolling his eyes as to he took another sip from his drink. "I'll try to keep that in mind." He added.

The human glared back at Anakin. "You'll be dead."

"Anakin, is this man bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked as he came up next to him.

Anakin slowly put his drink down on the bar as he turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Actually, yes, he was…But only a slight irritation. Nothing I can't handle."

"Why you!" The human yelled as the creature lunged at the two Jedi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both quickly jumped out of the way, causing the creature to go crashing to the floor. Then with a blood curdling shriek, the human drew a chrome laser pistol from his belt and pointed it at Anakin just as the bartender started to panic. "No blasters! No blasters!" The bartender shouted as Obi-Wan lunged for the human, igniting his blue blade, and was able to knock the laser pistol out of his hands, causing it to go sliding across the floor. The creature then tried to attack Obi-Wan again, and he was forced to cut the creature through the abdomen, its body falling to the floor with a thud.

Meanwhile, the rodent had tried to attack Anakin, who immediately grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blue blade, taking off the arm of the rodent in one quick slash causing the rodent to scream out in pain as its arm fell to the floor. In a rage, the rodent charged after Anakin again; and he was forced to cut the rodent in half in self-defense, the rodent's body also falling to the floor.

The entire cantina went silent with the only sound being the hum of Jedi's blades as the other clientele stared at both Jedi in shock. All eyes continued to stare as the Jedi glared back at them, holding their lightsabers up in a defensive manner and standing back to back.

"Anyone else want to challenge us?" Anakin asked as he glared at everyone around the room. Almost immediately, everyone looked away, trying to act disinterested as the cantina then returned to normal and the band continued to play. Both Jedi just looked at each other and then looked back at the crowd. "That's what I thought." Anakin replied as he then turned off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt with Obi-Wan doing the same.

"I thought you were going to stay out of trouble?" Obi-Wan asked him with a smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know me, Master. I try to, but trouble just seems to follow me wherever I go." Anakin replied with a smirk.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "Don't I know it." But then he paused as he became serious and moved closer to Anakin. "I think I've found our transport." He told Anakin as he nodded towards the Wookie and Anakin followed Obi-Wan's gaze. "Chewbacca here is first-mate on a ship that might suit us. We're to wait over there in that booth while he goes to get the pilot of the ship." Obi-Wan told him as he pointed to a nearby table.

"Ok." Anakin replied as Obi-Wan then nodded again at Chewbacca, signaling to the Wookie that it was alright to leave.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then sat down at the circular booth. They listened to the band as a waitress brought them both drinks while they waited, which wasn't for long. Chewbacca soon returned with a roguish starpilot, who was about 30 years old with brown hair and brown eyes.

The pilot and the Wookie quickly crossed the cantina and joined the two Jedi. "Han Solo." He told them as he reached out with his right hand and shook both of their hands as he and Chewie sat down. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan asked.

"Fast ship?" Han replied as if insulted. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, shaking their heads with their arms crossed in front of their chests. "Should we have?" Obi-Wan responded as they turned back to look at Han.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han declared with pride.

Anakin and Obi-Wan just raised their eyebrows at each other with smirks on their faces. "_Can you believe this guy?" _Anakin asked through the Force in disbelief.

Han looked at Anakin and then Obi-Wan, noticing their disbelief. "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you. What's the cargo?

"_What do you think, Anakin?" _Obi-Wan asked him.

Anakin looked over at Han and studied him, with his arms still crossed in front of him. _"I feel he's harmless enough. And if his ship is as fast as he claims, we should be on Alderaan in no time."_

"_I agree." _Obi-Wan replied as he then turned back to look at Han to answer his question. "Only seven passengers, two droids, and no questions asked."

Han looked at them with curiosity. "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Anakin replied matter of fact.

Han got a smug smile on his face and leaned back in his seat. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

"Ten thousand?" Anakin exclaimed in protest. "That's outrageous! We could almost buy our own ship for that amount of credits!"

"Yeah, But who's going to fly it! You?" Han replied.

"As a matter of fact, yes. How much for the ship?" Anakin asked Han as he looked back at him with determination.

"Uh…I'm sorry, but she's not for sale." Han responded as he then crossed his arms behind his head and continuing to smile smugly at them.

Anakin eyed Han with irritation. "Oh…well…I guess we can just end these negotiations right now then." Anakin declared as he started to get up from his chair in disgust.

But Obi-Wan reached out for his arm and looked up at him. "_Wait! Anakin, we can use him and Chewbacca. I feel they could be great allies if we let them be."_

Anakin paused and then turned around to look down at Obi-Wan with a sigh. He then looked back over at Han, who was giving him a smug grin. _"Obi-Wan, are you sure about this? This guy is going to drive me insane with his smug attitude."_

"_Why? Because you're so much a like?" _Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

"_What!"_ Anakin replied through the Force as he looked down at Obi-Wan in shock.

"_You heard me. He's just as cocky as you used to be when you were younger."_ Obi-Wan reminded him. _"And that's probably what bothers you the most about him."_

Anakin sighed again and then sat down as he rationalized this. _"You're probably right."_ He replied with another sigh.

Han watched them both with puzzlement. "Hey, what was that you two were just doing?" Han asked them.

Both of the Jedi then turned to looked at Han again. "What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

Han then just looked at both of them in awe and was going to explain but then decided against it, knowing that they probably wouldn't tell him anyway. "Uh, nevermind. It was nothing." He told them as he waved his right hand in front of him dismissively and then returned it to his chest, where he folded his arms in front of himself again.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard with his left hand as he glanced over at Anakin and then back at Han. "We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Han sat up and uncrossed his arms, looking somewhat impressed. "Seventeen, huh!" He said as he pondered the offer for a few moments. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Obi-Wan replied with a nod as Han smiled back at them.

"It will take a little time as we have to go get the rest of the passengers who are waiting in the outskirts of the city." Anakin told him.

"Take as long as you need." Han told them. "But not too long if you want to avoid those Imperial entanglements you so want to avoid." But then Han became more serious as he noticed some stormtroopers that had just entered the cantina. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." He told them as Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies on the floor in front of the bar and asking the bartender some questions. The bartender then pointed to their booth, causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to gasp.

"All right, we'll check it out." The stormtrooper commander said as the stormtroopers then looked over at the booth to see only Han and Chewie sitting there with innocent looks on their faces, as both Anakin and Obi-Wan had gone.

As soon as the stormtroopers left in search Anakin and Obi-Wan, Han turned to Chewie with enthusiasm. "Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." He told Chewie as they both got up from the booth and rushed out the cantina.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran back outside to their speeder and jumped in. _I just hope we can get everyone, including the droids, on the Millennium Falcon safely without the Imperials finding out._ Anakin thought to himself as he drove the speeder out of the city and back towards the bluff where they'd left the droids and their family. _Oh Force, please let us get off of Tatooine in one piece._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_Mos Eisley - Cantina._

Chewie climbed the stairs and went out the door of the cantina in front of Han. But just as Han was starting out the door himself, he was stopped when a bounty hunter named, Greedo, a slimy-green creature with large eyes, poked his blaster into his side. The creature spoke in a foreign tongue that Han seemed to understand.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" Greedo asked in his native tongue.

Han backed up cautiously as Greedo motioned for him to return to the booth he and Chewie had just vacated. "Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money." He tried to reason with him as he sat down and then Greedo sat down across with him with his blaster still on him.

"It's too late." Greedo started. "You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."

Han tried not to act shocked and put his hands out in front of him, palms up, as he leaned forward. "Yeah, but this time I got the money."

Greedo looked at him with interest. "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." He offered slyly.

Han sat back and started to play with the cushion behind him. "I don't have it with me." He said before turning back to look at Greedo. "Tell Jabba..."

"Jabba's through with you." Greedo interrupted. "He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."

Han looked at him with shock, and leaned forward, putting his left hand on his chest. "Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" He asked as he slowly reached for his gun under the table with his other hand.

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship." Greedo suggested with a sneer.

"Over my dead body." Han replied.

Greedo laughed. "That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time." He told Han as he continued to point his blaster at him.

"Yes, I'll bet you have." Han responded with disgust as he readied himself with the gun under the table.

Suddenly, Greedo decided to fire his blaster at Han, but the blast missed him and it hit the wall just to the right of Han's head. But Greedo wasn't allowed another shot as Han pulled his blaster from under the table and pulled the trigger, killing Greedo instantly as his body felt head first onto the table with smoke filling the air. The other patrons looked over in amazement and became silent as Han got up in somewhat of a daze from nearly escaping death. As he left the cantina, he looked over at the bartender and flipped him some coins. "Sorry about the mess." He told him and then left the cantina to ready the Falcon for departure.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan sped out of Mos Eisley towards the bluff where the rest of the family was still waiting for their return. When they arrived, Padme with a relieved look on her face, immediately ran up to the speeder just as the two men got out and threw her arms around her husband's waist. "Oh Anakin, I was so worried."

Anakin smiled down at his wife and returned her embrace as he kissed her hair. "I'm fine, we're both fine." He tried to assure her as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "And we've secured a transport to Alderaan." He told her with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Ani." Padme responded as she looked up at her husband, returning his smile.

"I'm afraid you'll both have to sell your speeders though." Obi-Wan added as he looked at Anakin and then Tobin, causing the couple to take their attention away from each other and directed it, instead, to Obi-Wan. "I promised the pilot two thousand credits with fifteen more once we get to Alderaan."

Tobin shook his head in understanding, but then became a little annoyed as a thought occurred to him. "Surely, our speeders should both be worth more than two thousand credits?" Tobin exclaimed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Anakin, who still had his right arm around Padme's waist and was now laying his head on top of hers, looked at Tobin in agreement as he stood up straight again. "Yes, I'm sure they will. But it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra credits in case we need them."

Obi-Wan looked at Tobin with a guilty look on his face. "Anakin is right. And I am sorry. I didn't mean to imply that your speeders weren't worth many credits."

Tobin sighed, nodded his head, and then looked at his boots. "No, I'm sorry Master Kenobi." He finally said before looking up into the Jedi master's eyes. "I shouldn't have behaved that way. I know it is unbecoming of a Jedi. And I should learn to detach myself from any possessions."

Obi-Wan smiled at Tobin. "It's ok, Tobin." He said as he approached him and put his right hand on his shoulder. "You haven't lived as a Jedi for many years and were just a youngling when you stopped. So don't be so hard on yourself."

Tobin weakly smiled back at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master."

The Skywalker children watched this exchange between their parents, Obi-Wan and Tobin with curiosity. "Dad, do we have to call you and Uncle Ben Master while we are being trained to be Jedi?" Luke asked.

All three Jedi turned to look at the Skywalker children and smiled. "No, Luke." Anakin answered him with a chuckle. "You can still call me Dad if you wish."

"That's good." Sarah replied. "Because it would be too weird for me to call my father Master."

"Me too, Dad." Ben added as he then turned to look at Obi-Wan. "But Uncle Ben, should we call you Master Kenobi like Tobin does?" Ben asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled at the 10 year old, who was soon to be 11, and reminded him more and more every day of young Anakin at that age. "No, you can still call me Uncle Ben if you wish. All of you can." He added as he looked at Sarah, Luke and then Tobin again. "You, as well, Tobin."

Tobin just shook his head. "No, but thank you Master Kenobi. It only seems right now that you and Knight Skywalker have resumed your true identities."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other and then at Tobin again. "Tobin, Obi-Wan and I call each other by our first names." Anakin told him. "So you can, too, if you like. To tell you the truth, using our titles just sounds so…sooo…"

"Formal?" Obi-Wan finished.

"Yes, formal." Anakin responded with a smile at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan replied, returning the smile.

Tobin smiled at his mentors. "Ok…Obi-Wan and Anakin."

"Now that's much better." Obi-Wan responded with another smile as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well…" He sighed as he looked at everyone. "…We better get going if we're going to get these droids to Alderaan in a timely manner."

"Yes, let's go everyone…Into the speeders." Anakin instructed as Padme and he broke away from one another and they all climbed into the speeders. Anakin and Tobin then turned their speeders on and drove them towards Mos Eisley.

---------------------------------------

_Death Star – Control Room_

Vader approached Tarkin as he entered the control room. "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her." Vader told Tarkin, trying to stall for more time with her.

But their conversation was interrupted when an Imperial officer approached them with a salute and then turned to Tarkin. "The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

Tarkin looked evilly over at Vader. "Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked, trying to play dumb, and hoping Tarkin wasn't going to suggest what he thought he might.

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station." Tarkin said smugly as he turned to another soldier at the nearby controls. "Set your course for Senator Outlander's home planet of Alderaan."

"With pleasure." The soldier responded and then started to play with the controls, flipping switches and turning knobs.

Vader immediately snapped at Tarkin. "We had a deal. You were going to let me try to get the information out of her my way. I'm not finished with her yet."

Tarkin turned and looked at Vader with ire. "I gave you your chance, Lord Vader, and you failed to get the information we need out of her. Therefore, the deal is off and we are now going to do it my way."

Vader let out a sigh of disgust. "Very well, Tarkin, but I do not like it. And will talk to the Emperor about it myself."

Tarkin just chuckled arrogantly. "Go ahead, Lord Vader. But it won't do you any good. I've already spoken with the Emperor about this. He is in complete agreement with me and is eager to hear of our results."

The anger in Vader was starting to bubble up as he tried to calm himself. He wanted nothing more than to Force choke Tarkin where he stood, but he knew his master would not be pleased that one of his most loyal and chief grand moffs had been executed by his own hand. "Very well, Tarkin. Have it your way." He finally said, sensing the truthfulness in Tarkin's statement and hating the Emperor even more for it.

"Good." Tarkin said with an evilly, smug smile. "When we arrive at Alderaan, I want you to escort Senator Outlander here to the control room personally."

Vader just glared at Tarkin from behind the mask. "As you wish." He managed to get out, trying to control himself and the intensity of his breathing. "I will be in my quarters until then. So you may contact me there when we arrive." Vader said with bowed and then stormed out of the control room, his black cape flowing behind him.

-------------------------------------

_Tatooine – Mos Eisley_

Padme, along with her children and the droids, stood by and watched as Obi-Wan, always the Negotiator, Anakin and Tobin were talking with a sleazy used speeder dealer. The tall, grotesque, insect-like creature was being quite stubborn on the amount he was willing to give them for the two speeders, which Padme could see was causing all three men to become increasingly frustrated.

Finally, they came to some kind of an agreement that Padme knew, by the looks on their faces, was not to their liking, and they turned with credits in their hands and started walking towards her and the others. "How did we do?" Padme asked the men as they approached.

"Not as well as we would have liked." Anakin responded with a sigh. "Boy, was he tough."

Tobin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He kept telling us that it's the best he can do, stating that 'Since the XP-38 came out, neither one of them are in demand.'"

"Well…It will be enough." Obi-Wan replied. "I was hoping for more myself. I guess my days as the great 'Negotiator'" have come and gone."

Anakin looked at his 'brother' with shock. "Don't say that, Obi-Wan. You did your best and he was too strong minded to use a mind trick on."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked at his former padawan as they all started walking towards the docking bay area. "Let's face it. I'm just getting old, and have lost my touch."

Anakin shook his head and smiled at Obi-Wan as Padme linked her right arm into Anakin's left. "You're not old, Obi-Wan…Senile, maybe, but not old." He teased and gave his 'brother' a wicked grin.

Obi-Wan mockingly glared back at Anakin. "Oh, ha ha. Go ahead and laugh, Anakin. But someday you will be there too." He retorted as they all laughed.

"Obi-Wan, you worry too much." Anakin finally replied as their laughter died down and then he became serious. "Seriously, you did your best. Now stop beating yourself up. You're NOT old, no matter how much I tease you about it."

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to look at Anakin with a weak smile. "Why thank you, Anakin. That means a lot coming from you."

Anakin smiled back at Obi-Wan. "You're welcome. Now are you coming?" He asked as they all passed Obi-Wan as they started walking again. "Or do you need your walker?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with disbelief as his jaw dropped, then shook his head and laughed. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope." Anakin replied with a grin as he turned around to face Obi-Wan again. "Come on." He said as he waved his right hand to gesture for him to follow them. "We've got to get to docking bay before Han Solo starts to wonder if we're ever going to show up."

"Oh alright. I'm coming." Obi-Wan responded with a smile and then followed his 'family' as they proceeded to go to Docking Bay 94.

They all walked along cautiously, trying to avoid the Imperials as much as much as possible. _So far so good._ Anakin thought to himself as they were able to get by some stormtroopers with no problem. _But we're not out of danger yet._


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

As the Skywalker family, Obi-Wan, Tobin and the droids all entered the alleyway towards the docking bay entrance, Anakin and Obi-Wan kept looking behind them, sensing that they should stay alert because of a feeling of being followed they'd had since leaving the used speeder lot.

Obi-Wan turned to Padme and the others. "If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well."

"I sure hope so, Obi-Wan." Padme responded from Anakin's side as she noticed her husband's apprehension.

Anakin just smiled down at his wife, trying to comfort her, and nodding in agreement as he continued to scan the alleyway behind them. When they got close enough to Docking Bay 94, they noticed Chewbacca there waiting for them and excitedly motioning for them to hurry. "I think we better hurry." Anakin suggested as he and Obi-Wan stepped in behind the others, continuing to watch the path behind them. "Did you see that?" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan as he saw a glimpse of a dark hooded creature duck into a doorway behind them.

"Yes, I did." Obi-Wan responded as he glanced behind them and then over at Anakin. "We better keep moving."

Anakin nodded and came up behind Ben, Sarah, Luke and Padme protectively, motioning them along, as Obi-Wan did the same with Tobin and the droids. As they got through the door leading to the docking bay, the creature stopped in another nearby doorway and spoke into a small transmitter.

Chewbacca lead the group the rest of the way to Docking Bay 94, which was essentially a round, giant dirt pit. When they entered the docking bay, all eyes rested upon the large, round, beat-up, ship that they assumed was the Millennium Falcon; and all of them looked at it with shock and despair, wondering if taking this ship was such a good idea.

"What a piece of junk." Luke said as he looked at it with disgusted awe.

Anakin chuckled. "I think I'll have to agree with you there, Luke." He said as he turned to Obi-Wan, putting his gloved, right hand up, palm out, to hide his mouth from the others. "I knew he was full of it. Didn't I tell you?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That you did. But perhaps looks can be deceiving."

"Perhaps." Anakin responded with a smirk as he lowered his hand to his side again.

Just as the group came to stop, Han Solo, overhearing part of their conversation, came down the boarding ramp to greet them, wiping his hands with a rag. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid." He said looking at Luke and then at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "I've added some special modifications myself." He added with pride, while putting his right hand on his chest.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Anakin responded as he folded his arms in front of his chest and started to circle the ship, looking up at it. Luke, Ben and Tobin followed him. Padme put her right arm around Sarah's shoulders and continued to look at the ship with Obi-Wan with concern.

"Dad, are you sure about this? I can't imagine this thing getting off the ground, let alone get us to Alderaan." Luke said as they continued to look up at the ship.

"I agree." Tobin added.

Anakin chuckled, with his arms still crossed in front of him, then turned to face his sons and Tobin, and sighed. "Well, no, I'm not sure about this, Luke; but this ship is the only choice we have at the moment, so it will have to do."

Ben looked up at the rattle trap of a ship one more time and then up at his father with an almost fearful look in his blue eyes.

Anakin, noticing his youngest son's anxiety, bent down, putting his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye with concern. "What's wrong, Ben?"

Ben looked back at his father with fear still in his eyes, sensing danger, but not knowing what it could be. Although, seeing the worried look on his father's face, he decided to smile to alleviate his father's concern for him. "Nothing, Dad. I'm sure it will be fine."

Anakin smiled back at his youngest son, he, too, sensing danger ahead, but didn't want to worry his children. "Good, then let's go." He said as he stood up and put his left arm around Ben's shoulders. Ben smiled up at his dad and then they all noticed Chewbacca rushing up the ramp and urging the others to follow, causing everyone to become serious.

Han turned to look at all of them. "If you're all done scrutinizing my ship, we're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." He told them as he nervously glanced around and then motioned for them all to follow them.

"Come on. We better do what he says." Obi-Wan said as he motioned the group to follow him up the ramp, the group passing a grinning Han Solo as they went.

As soon as he was on board, Chewie settled into the pilot's chair and started engines while the others boarded.

"Hello, sir." 3PO said to Han as he stopped in front of Han on the ramp. "I am 3PO, human cyborg relations."

Han just looked at the droid with a fake smile. "Pleased to meet you. Now how about you please hurry and get on board." He told the droid.

R2 beeped behind 3PO.

"What do you mean we're being followed?" 3PO argued with the little astrometric droid.

Outside, eight Imperial stormtroopers rushed up to the dark-robed creature that had been following the group. "Which way?" The commander of the group demanded. The dark clad creature pointed to the door of the docking bay. The commander turned to his men. "All right, men. Load your weapons!"

The troopers charged into the docking bay entrance just as 3PO was going on about how grateful he was that Han was taking them to Alderaan and Han was rolling his eyes.

"Stop that ship!" The commander yelled as Han looked over to see the rest of Imperial stormtroopers running into the docking bay and started firing at them.

"Get on board, Goldenrod!" Han ordered as he took out his blaster from its holster and started firing back at the troopers.

"OH MY! We're all going to be killed!" 3PO exclaimed as he and a beeping R2 hurried the rest of the way up the ramp with Han still firing his blaster right behind them.

"Blast 'em!" The commander ordered as Han continued to fire, causing the stormtroopers to decide to run for cover.

Han continued the rest of the way up the ramp and the engines started to whine to full power just as Han hit the release button to shut the overhead entry door. Han started to run towards the cockpit. "Chewie, get us out of here!" He yelled as he ran passed the group who where trying to strap themselves in and bracing themselves for take off.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." 3PO declared as they all just turned and looked at him, shaking their heads.

When Han reached the cockpit, he climbed into the pilot's chair next to Chewie, who was growling as he pointed at something on the radar scope. "I know, I know. We'll have to worry about that later. We have to get off the ground first." Han declared as the Falcon lifted off and out of the docking bay with the stormtroopers still firing at them as they left.

Once they enter orbit, Han frantically typed some data into the ship's navi-computer as they climb away from the planet. Chewie pointed to something on the radar scope again as they made it out of the planets atmosphere. Han looked around and got a serious look on his face. "It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

Chewie growled in compliance as the Millennium Falcon raced away from Tatooine followed by two huge Imperial star destroyers.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke and Tobin decided to go see what was going on and could see the galaxy spread before them over the shoulders of Chewbacca and Han as they entered the cockpit. As Luke and Tobin sat down behind them, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood behind their chairs as Han continued to make the calculations.

"Stay sharp!" Han told Chewie. "There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke suggested in jest.

Han just turned around and glared at Luke. "Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged some amused, but worried glances. But then they all felt the jolt as the Imperial cruisers continued firing on them. The ship shuddered again as an explosion flashed outside the window, causing both Jedi to hang onto the back of the chairs tighter to keep from falling.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han declared as he continued to enter the coordinates into the navi-computer.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a knowing grin, causing Anakin looked back at him clueless. _"What, Obi-Wan?"_ He asked him through the Force.

"_Oh, nothing. I just remember another young pilot using those same exact words when we were going into battle. It's just proving my point."_ Obi-wan replied with a smirk.

Ánakin just glared back at Obi-Wan, remembering their conversation earlier about Han being much like himself. _"Very funny, Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan just chuckled with a gleam in his eye. But then the ship shook again as the ship was hit by another blast. "How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-Wan finally asked with a worried expression on his face.

Han turned back to look at them. "It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." He told them as the ship began to rock violently from another laser hit.

"Are you kidding?" At the rate they're gaining..." Luke asked as Anakin put his left hand on his son's shoulder to quiet him.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han responded with irritation as Luke looked up at his father and then Anakin gave him a warning glance not to push Han. Luke sheepishly smiled up at his father and then looked down in shame as the ship continued to shake.

Tobin just sat and watched as they continued to be battered with laser fire, causing a red warning light to begin flashing on the consol. "What's that flashing light mean?" Tobin asked with curiosity as he got up to look at the consol better.

Han frantically started turning knobs and flipping switches. "We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in. I'm going to make the jump to light speed." He told them.

Tobin nodded in compliance and sat back down, strapping himself in, as did Luke. Anakin and Obi-Wan just held on tighter to the back of the chairs, bracing themselves, as the stars became white streaks and then they zoomed into light speed, escaping the Imperial cruisers' attack.

---------------------------------------

_Death Star – Near the Alderaan System – Control Room_

Admiral Motti entered the control room and bowed before Tarkin, who is standing before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet. "We've entered the Alderaan system." Motti told Tarkin.

Tarkin turned to face Motti. "Good. Inform Lord Vader than he can bring the senator here."

"Yes, sir." Motti said as he bowed and then went over to a nearby comm consol.

----------------------------------------

Vader was trying to meditate in his pressurized containment-chamber when he heard a beep of the comm. He pushed the button to lower his mask and helmet back on his head and then turned to push the button on the comm. "Yes, what is it?"

"Lord Vader." Motti started. "Governor Tarkin has instructed me to inform you that we have arrived at the Alderaan System. He wants you to escort Senator Outlander to the control room."

Vader just sighed, dreading what was to come. "Very well. Tell him I will arrive shortly with the senator."

"Yes, Lord Vader. Motti out." And then the comm went silent.

Vader just sat in his chair, thinking what he was going to do. How could he just sit by and allow Tarkin to push a button and blow up an entire planet. It just didn't seem right….all those innocent lives being lost. But what could he do? Despite Tarkin's assurances and his feelings that he was telling the truth about the Emperor's approval of this, Vader had still commed his master to find out what was going on. He shielded his thoughts from Palpatine the best he could and had asked him if what Tarkin had said was true. At that point, the Emperor informed him that it was all part of his plan and that he was in complete agreement with Tarkin on this point. If the senator would not speak, then this was the only other alternative.

The anger in Vader started to ebb as he got up from his chair and headed out of his quarters towards the detention area. Over the years he had continually hated himself and his master for ordering him to carry out all the horrible acts he had committed over the years, including the younglings at the Jedi Temple all those years ago. They were innocents, they knew nothing of the Jedi plot to take over the Senate, so why did they have to die? The same goes with the people of Alderaan. Not all of them are against the Empire, so why should they all die?

But Vader knew he was powerless to stop what was about to happen. He was his master's slave and must do his bidding. _There's nothing left for me, but my servitude._ Vader thought to himself as he entered the detention area and was joined by some stormtroopers as he walked down the cell block to Leia Outlander's cell, stopping just outside it. He sighed and then turned to the stormtroopers before pushing the button to open the door to Leia's cell.

When the door opened, Leia looked at him with fear in her eyes. Vader tried not to notice this as he entered and stood before her as she sat up on her cot. "You will come with me, Senator." He informed her.

"Where are you taking me? To one of your torture chambers?" Leia demanded as she stood up and looked directly up at Vader. "You can do whatever you like to me. But I still won't tell you what you want to know."

Vader sighed again with disgust. "You will tell us, or you will face the consequences. I tried to warn you earlier about what would happen if you remain silent." He told her as he pointed his right index finger at her. "Now go." He commanded as he put his right hand on her left shoulder and gave her a slight push towards the door. "Bind her hands." He ordered the stormtroopers.

"Yes, my Lord." One of the troopers complied.

Leia glared back at Vader as her hands were being bound by the troopers and then they pushed her down the cell block towards the exit. Vader came out of the cell and followed right behind, still dreading what was to come.

---------------------------------

A few minutes later, Vader and the two stormtroopers entered the control room with Leia with her hands still bound in front of her. Leia, noticing Tarkin there, walked directly up to him and glared up at him. "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin sneered at her as he took her chin in his right hand. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

_What! No! _Vader thought to himself as his anger started to flare. _I'll try to find away around this. She will not die!_

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" Leia retorted as she pulled her head back away from Tarkin's grasp.

Tarkin just evilly smirked at her. "Senator Outlander, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

Leia glared back at Tarkin defiantly. "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

Tarkin chuckled. "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station." He paused. "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No!" Leia yelled as she stepped forward and Vader reached out to pull her back to him, trying to comfort her without appearing to do so. "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

Tarkin raised his eyebrow at her with amusement, thinking perhaps he had her right where he wanted her. "You would prefer another target? A military target?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. "Then name the system!" He demanded as he waved menacingly toward Leia.

Leia just remained silent, looking away as Vader continued to hold her arms. She then looked up at him defiantly again.

Tarkin started to grow agitated. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" He demanded as he got right in her face.

Leia became scared as she overheard an announcement that they were coming upon Alderaan. "Dantooine." She finally said softly, lowering her head to look at the floor. "They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin looked over at Vader with a smirk. "There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." And then he turned to Motti. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia yelled as she tried to get away from Vader's grasp, but he held her there, still trying to comfort her in his own way.

Tarkin evilly chuckled. "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia screamed with fear in her eyes and Vader still holding onto her arms.

_I'm sorry, Leia. I'm so very sorry._ Vader thought to himself as he continued holding onto her in sadness and Leia looked on with horror.

"Commence primary ignition." A technician said as he pushed a button which switched on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier then reached overhead and pulled a lever. Another lever was pulled and then a huge surge of energy could be heard throughout the station. But then only the sound of an electric surge coming to full strength and then abruptly ending with a whine circulated the station. All the lights went out, making it pitch dark within the control room, with the green emergency lights coming on moments later.

Vader started to laugh as Leia looked back up at him with puzzlement. "So much for this technological terror creating fear to all those across the galaxy who oppose us, Tarkin."

_What? _Leia thought to herself is awe. _I thought Vader agreed with this._

"Find out what happened!" Tarkin commanded as technicians started to scramble and he turned back to Vader. "Oh don't you worry, Lord Vader. We'll get this station operational again and then let's see you laugh." Tarkin told him. "And if you had anything to do with this, I will certainly find out."

Vader continued to laugh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I had nothing to do with this. Although, I certainly wish I had."

Tarkin looked up at Vader with anger. "You may regret saying that, Lord Vader. I will be sure to mention it to the Emperor when I comm him about this mishap."

"Go ahead, Tarkin." Vader informed him. "You aren't frightening me with your threats."

"Who said it was a threat?" Tarkin replied with a sneer. "Now take Senator Outlander back to her cell."

Vader just smirked at Tarkin from behind the mask and then bowed. "As you wish." He said and then led away a very shocked Leia, taking her back to her cell.

_Vader is actually against all this._ Leia thought to herself. _I can't believe it._

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down in the bowels of the Death Star, two technicians were walking along a gangplank that crossed a deep shaft. "Oops! Darn it!" One of the technicians said as he 'tripped' and all the contents of a box he was carrying fell down into the shaft. Both technicians watched as the mechanical parts fell down into the seemingly, bottomless pit.

The other technician turned to the one with the box. "Oh, now you've done it. It will take at least a week to get more of those parts from Corescant." He said as he waved his arms around and then looked back down the shaft, putting his hands on the railing. "What a shame." He said shaking his head.

"Yes, pity." The first technician replied with a sigh as he turned to his companion. "Well…I guess they won't be able to blow up Alderaan today."

"Nope, not for at least a week anyway…maybe never." The second technician said to the one who 'dropped' the parts as they both smirked at each other and then walked away laughing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Walking along the darkened hallways, the two technicians made their way to a comm station and pushed the button to open the door. They looked around behind them, making sure no one was watching, and then continued inside. "We better make sure we use the code the Alliance gave us or we'll be discovered for sure." The technician said that still held the empty box under his arm.

His companion nodded in agreement and then started pushing buttons and flipping switches on the consol. "Viceroy Organa. Come in. This is Death Star One." The screen in front of them went from static to a fuzzy image of Bail with his garbled voice coming across the comm. The technician turned a knob to try to the boost the signal and the image cleared. "I'm sorry, Viceroy. We didn't receive that. I just tried boosting the signal."

The image of Bail, with grey on his temples and now peppered through his hair, looked back at them with anticipation. "I take it that since we're still here that the Death Star's firing capability has been disabled?"

The technicians looked at each other with a smirk and then back at the screen. "Yes, Your Majesty. We have sufficiently sabotaged the inner workings of the laser cannon and have disposed of the replacement parts. This station should be quite harmless for at least a week, Sir."

"Good. The Alliance should have the plans for that…thing…soon and hopefully we won't need to worry about them ever getting it fixed, so make sure you get off of the Death Star as soon as the attack begins." Bail told them.

Both technicians nodded but the one still holding the box got a concerned look on his face. "What about Senator Outlander?" He asked.

Bail got a confused and worried look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Both of the technicians looked sadly at one another and then back at the screen. "You don't know then?" The technician who brought it up asked.

Bail looked back at them with puzzlement. "Know what?"

The technician sighed and then continued. "She had been taken prisoner when her ship had been boarded over Tatooine and has been held captive ever since." He paused. "I don't think the Empire was able to find the plans, though, because they seem to be tracking some droids that she apparently sent to the surface of the planet. And as far as I know, they haven't found them." He paused. "But, Sir, I understand that she's been slated for execution. What are we going to do?"

Bail looked back at them with shock and sadness. "This is most unexpected. Is there anything either of you can do?"

They shook their heads sadly and the technician who was operating the comm spoke up. "It would be a suicide mission, Sir; and even if we were able to get her out of the cell, it would take a miracle for us to get off of the station alive. What do you suggest we do? We don't like leaving the Senator there any more than you do." He asked with the other technician nodding in agreement.

Bail put his right hand on his chin and stroked his beard, looking away with tears starting to fill his eyes. "I don't know. But I'll try to contact some people that might be able to help." He told them as he looked back at the screen. "Just stay put and wait for the right time to evacuate."

"Yes, sir." Both technicians said in unison.

"Good. Bail out." And then the image of Bail Organa disappeared from the screen.

----------------------------------------

_Alderaan_

Bail stared at the screen, contemplating what to do. He knew that if her parents knew of her capture, they would certainly be trying some kind of rescue mission. _Perhaps she sent the droids to her parents. I'll try contacting them. If they don't know, they certainly will want to._

---------------------------------------

_Millennium Falcon_

Meanwhile, Padme entered the cargo hold where Anakin, Obi-Wan and little Ben were all sitting and watching Tobin, Luke and Sarah practicing to stop low energy laser blasts coming from a small seeker robot with lightsabers. Luke was using his father's lightsaber, Sarah Obi-Wan's and Tobin had the one that Obi-Wan had given him that used to be Qui-Gon's.

Little Ben watched eagerly awaiting his turn, when his mother came over and sat sideways on his Dad's lap, handing Anakin a black bag and putting her arms around his neck. Ben smiled as his parents kissed lightly on the lips and then smiled at one another, looking into each others' eyes.

"What's this?" Anakin asked with curiosity as he looked at the bag his wife just handed him and then wrapped both arms around his wife's slender waist with the black bag still in his right hand.

"Oh, it's just your shaving kit." Padme answered with a smile and then ran her right hand along his beard until she took his chin in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "If you're going to be Anakin Skywalker again, I'd like you to totally look the part." She said with another smile and kissed him lightly on the lips before staring into his bright blue eyes again.

Anakin reached up and ran his left hand along his beard. "Oh, you don't like my beard?" He asked with mock innocence.

Padme shook her head. "No, I've always preferred you without one, but I understood the reason for you keeping it." She told him with another light kiss on the lips. "Will you shave it off for me?" She asked with a pouty smile and pleading with her chocolate brown eyes.

Anakin laughed. "Well, maybe I like the beard." He teased her as he continued to run his left hand over it with a twinkle in his eye. "I've grown quite accustomed to it over the years, so perhaps I don't want to shave it off."

"Anakin Skywalker, are you teasing me?" Padme asked him with mock irritation. "I see that twinkle in your eye, and I know very well how much you would have liked to have shaved that beard off many times."

Anakin laughed louder and then wrapped his arms around his wife's waist again and kissed her quickly on the lips before picking her up so he could stand up. He then put her down on her feet with the shaving kit still in his right hand. "You got me." He replied and then kissed her quickly on the lips again before breaking their embrace. "I'll go shave it off right now." He told her with a grin and then headed off to the refresher.

The young Jedi in training, including Tobin, all had stopped to watch this delightful little exchange between their parents, and 'uncle'. Anakin gave Sarah a wink and then smiled at the others as he passed them to go to the refresher. They all turned to look at Padme.

"I've never seen Dad without his beard. I can't wait to see what he looks like." Sarah said with excitement.

"Actually, I think you'll see more of a resemblance between him and you brother, Luke, when he emerges." Padme said with a smile as she got up and approached her son, taking his face in her hands. "Yes, they are very much alike." She said with a smile as she kissed Luke on the cheek and her son got embarrassed but then shyly smiled back at her.

"Eh...hem…I hate to be the stick in the mud here. But you'd better get on with your exercises." Obi-Wan instructed from his seated position on the side of the room with his arms crossed in front of him. He had a serious look on his face but then he started to chuckle, earning him some curious glances from the others in the room. "You know…I'd actually like to see Anakin without his beard again." And then he got a devilish grin on his face as he stroked his beard and looked away in thought. "Just so I can get even with him for telling me I looked young enough to be his younger brother all those years ago when I shaved my beard off."

Padme started to laugh and the others looked back at him with curiosity and then began laughing themselves as they tried to imagine a very young Obi-Wan without a beard.

It was then that Han entered the room. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." He said as he sat down and started twisting the chair around.

Luke, Sarah and Tobin started to resume practicing with the lightsabers as Padme smiled and walked back over to sit next to Obi-Wan and Ben to watch.

Han looked at the group with irritation. "Don't everyone thank me at once."

Padme turned to Han and smiled, putting her right hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Han. Thank you. We all greatly appreciate what you've gone through for us." She responded.

Han smiled back at Padme. "Why thank you…uh…I didn't actually catch your name."

Padme laughed. "It's Padme. I'm Anakin's wife."

"Oh, well, I kind of figured that." Han responded with a roughish grin. "The way you two look at one another." He told her as they both smiled at each another and then looked away to notice 3PO watching Chewie and R2 playing a game of holo-chess.

"Anyway…" Han continued as he became serious again. "…We should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours." He said as he folded his arms behind him and then laid back in the chair.

Chewie let out a pleased growl as he bested R2 in a move where he picked up one of R2's holo-pieces and threw it down on the chess table. He folded his lanky, hairy arms behind his head in satisfaction.

"Now be careful, R2." 3PO warned as R2 immediately reached up and tapped the controls with his claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk over to a new square. This move caused Chewie to get upset and he started to growl in objection.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." 3PO defended the little droid.

"Let him have it." Han interrupted. "It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

3PO abruptly turned to look at Han. "But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Han leaned forward with a smug look on his face. "That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." He told them as Chewie put his arms behind his head again and stared to chuckle.

"I see your point, sir." 3PO said and then turned to look at R2. "I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win."

The three Jedi in training stood in the middle of the small holding area, each seeming to be frozen in place with their humming lightsabers held out in front of them. Obi-Wan was watching them while studying their movements as Han watched them with a smug look on his face.

"Remember, Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them." Obi-Wan instructed as he waved his right arm.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked as he continued to try to stop the laser blasts along with the others.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Obi-Wan instructed.

The seeker droid continued its attack from eye level as it hovered around, trying to outsmart all of them. It moved to one side and then started to shoot at Luke with him effectively stopping it. But then it suddenly made a quick shift and started shooting just at Luke more quickly, until Luke lost his concentration and it hit one of his legs. "Ow". Luke exclaimed as the rubbed his leg where it hit.

Han bursted out laughing. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." He stated as he patted the blaster in the holster on his leg.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke responded as he extinguished his father's lightsaber and the others followed suit. All of them looking at each other and then at Han in disbelief.

Han leaned forward, looking at Luke and then around at the others. "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han said as Obi-Wan smiled and got up from his seat. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Obi-Wan reached up and grabbed a helmet from behind him. "I suggest you try it again, Luke." He said as he placed the helmet over Luke's head that also covered his eyes. "Why don't the rest of you sit down and watch this." He told the others as they nodded and went over to sit next to little Ben and Padme. Although, Ben got up and stood in front of his mother as she put her arms around him so the others could have a seat. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." Obi-Wan instructed.

Luke laughed. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

Obi-Wan walked back over to stand near the others. "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." He told Luke as he folded his arms in front of his chest and continued to observe, stroking his beard with his right hand. Luke then ignited the blade again and attempted to block the shots from the seeker droid.

Han shook his head, still not believing any of this, as the seeker droid started shooting and Luke kept missing until he got zapped in the seat of his pants, letting out a yelp.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan instructed as Luke then stood in one place, almost frozen again as he sighed and tried to concentrate. The seeker droid then started shooting at him from different angles, moving back and forth with Luke managing to deflect all of the shots with the light saber. With his success this caused the seeker droid to pause and shut down. Luke, with a smile on his face, took off the helmet and looked over at Obi-Wan and the others. "You see, you can do it." Obi-Wan told him with a smile.

Han looked over at Luke with amazement and then became cynical, waving is right hand in front of him dismissively. He leaned back in his chair again and crossed his arms in front of him. "I call it luck."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan responded.

Han then leaned forward again. "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."

"Very true." Anakin said from the doorway to the refresher. "But with the Force as your ally, you can perform feats that not even shear luck can grant you."

Everyone looked up to see a very clean, shaven Anakin smiling back at them. "Now that's more like it." Padme said with a smile as she got up and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his neck as she softly kiss him on the lips. He wrapped both arms around her waist as she looked up into his eyes and giggled. "And it doesn't tickle when I kiss you anymore."

Anakin laughed and looked down at his wife as he took his left hand and ran it along his cheek and chin. "Yes, it will take a bit of getting used to. I've had a beard for so long I almost feel naked without it."

It was then that Han eyed him curiously. "What a minute. You look very familiar to me now." He stated as Padme and Anakin turned to look at him.

"He should…He was the 'Hero with No Fear' during the Clone Wars." Luke said with pride.

"What?" Han said with shock but then became skeptical. "No, it can't be." He paused as he continued to eye Anakin. "I heard he died a long time ago during the Jedi…purges…Wait a minute…" He said as his jaw dropped open in awe and then a smile came to his face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi…" He said as he turned to Obi-Wan and pointed to him. "You're 'the Negotiator'".

Obi-Wan laughed while still stroking his beard. "Yes, that's what they used to call me."

"Hey! I used to read about you guys when I was a kid." Han said with excitement and then became serious as he cleared his throat, trying to regain his smug demeanor. "I mean….I heard you two were great heroes, and all…during the Clone Wars." He added as they all laughed at Han's unsuccessful attempt to cover his excitement. He turned red and got a sheepish grin on his face when he noticed a small light flashing on the consol near him. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." He said as they all became serious and Han nodded at Chewie. They both got up to head to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke said with excitement as he walked over to Obi-Wan.

"That's good." Obi-Wan said as he put his right hand on Luke's shoulder and then smiled over at Anakin and Padme, who were still holding one another and were smiling back at Obi-Wan and Luke. "You have taken your first step into a larger world."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Death Star – Conference Room_

Imperial Officer Cass came into the conference room and saluted both Tarkin and Darth Vader. Tarkin turned to the Officer Cass as he approached. "Yes."

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." Officer Cass informed them.

Tarkin started to become angry, slamming his fist down onto the conference room table. "She lied! She lied to us!"

Vader started to laugh. "I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion."

Tarkin just glared over at Vader before turning back to Officer Cass. "Terminate her...immediately!"

Vader looked at Tarkin with anger and fear. _Not if I have anything to do with it. _"Tarkin, I think killing her would be a mistake. She may still prove to be useful to us."

Tarkin turned to glare at Vader again. "And just how do you propose that she could still be useful, Lord Vader? She certainly is not going to tell us where the rebel base is; and I see no other use for her at this point."

"Perhaps she could be used as a bargaining tool with the Alliance." Vader suggested.

Tarkin just looked at Vader suspiciously. "Lord Vader, why are you so intent on saving the Senator's life?"

Vader just stared back at him, starting to panic. _I better think of a good excuse and quick._ "Because…she is a key leader of the Rebel Alliance; and killing her would only make her a martyr. It would fuel the Rebels determination to try to overthrow the Emperor even more. Do you really want that, Tarkin, especially now that the Death Star is not operational?" Vader mentally patted himself on that back for that one. Even he thought it was brilliant.

Tarkin looked over at Vader in thought as he placed his right hand on his chin. "You make a good point, Lord Vader. She could be considered a martyr if we kill her now." He sighed. "Very well. I will put her into your care for now. The technicians inform me that it could be another week until they fix the problem; but as soon as this space station is operational again, then she has lost her usefulness. Do you understand, Lord Vader?"

Vader mentally sighed in relief and then glared at Tarkin from behind the mask. "Yes, I understand completely." _At least I've bought her some time._ Vader thought to himself.

"Good." Tarkin said with an evil smile as he turned back to Officer Cass. "Delay that order to have the Senator executed."

"Yes, Sir." Officer Cass responded.

----------------------------------------

_Millenium Falcon – Approaching the Alderaan System_

Han looked over at Chewie as he took a hold of the controls. "Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut to the sublight engines."

Chewie reached up and pulled down some levers as Han pulled back on a control lever. The stars streaked passed them and became more visible as they came out of hyperspace. Ahead of them they saw Alderaan and what looked like a small moon becoming larger the closer they came.

Han turned to Chewie. "See, no problem. We should have that other fifteen thousand and be able to pay Jabba off in no time." Han said with a smile as Chewie growled in agreement.

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the cockpit just as soon as they felt the ship come out of hyperspace. "Well, Alderaan is still here." Obi-Wan said as he looked over at Anakin with a smile.

"Yes, thank the Force. Bail's plan must have worked." Anakin replied.

Han and Chewie, overhearing their conversation, turned to look at them with puzzled looks on their faces. "What do you mean, Alderaan is still here? Of course it is. How wouldn't it be?"

Anakin looked out the window and pointed to what looked like a small moon orbiting the planet. "Do you see that?"

Han squinted his eyes and looked at where Anakin was pointing. "Yeah…It's a moon. What about it?"

"And when did Alderaan ever have a moon?" Obi-Wan asked.

Han thought for a moment. "Well…come to think of it…never." He paused looking at them with confusion and awe. "Now wait a minute. Then how does it have a moon now?"

"Because it's not a moon, it's a space station." Anakin responded. "And a very deadly one at that. It can blow up entire planets."

Han's and Chewie's jaws dropped. "What? That's impossible. The entire starfleet couldn't destroy a whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." But he was interrupted when a signal started flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm could be heard. "There's another ship coming in."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said as Anakin and he exchanged worried glances.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Anakin told them just as Chewie growled in concern and a huge explosion occurred just outside the cockpit window, causing the ship to shake violently. They then watched in horror as a tiny Imperial TIE fighter flew over top of them.

"Oh, this can't be good. We're getting out of here." Han declared as he started flipping some switches and turning some knobs again. Chewie was doing the same as he was growling his concerns at Han.

"Han, can you jam its transmissions?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan sat in the seats behind Han and Chewie. "If you don't, they will most certainly identify us and send some squadrons after us."

Han turned to look at Anakin. "Not if I can help it". He told them as he turned to look at Chewbacca. "Chewie...Do as the man says and jam its transmissions." Chewie growled in compliance as Han raced after the TIE.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-Wan tried to tell Han as he continued to pursue the TIE.

"Not for long..." Han exclaimed as he pressed forward.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged knowing looks. _"I hate to admit it, Obi-Wan. But you're right. He is a lot like me. This isn't a good idea."_ Anakin told his former master though the Force.

Obi-Wan only smiled, not wanting to say 'I told you so' as Han continued his pursuit of the TIE; but then became serious as he sensed distress coming from his 'brother' and turned to see Anakin with a blank stare on his face as he stood up, looking out the cockpit window. "Are you ok, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked up at Anakin with concern.

Anakin just turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Leia's on the Death Star."

"What? Are you sure, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him with concern in his eyes. "I'm not sensing anything."

"Yes, she's my daughter, Obi-Wan. I'd know her Force signature anywhere." Anakin replied with anguish on his face. "We have to get her off of there."

Obi-Wan stood up and put his right hand on Anakin's left shoulder. "Anakin, you do realize that we must get the plans hidden in R2 to Bail on Alderaan. We have a mission to do."

Anakin just glared at Obi-Wan. "Now don't start that whole 'the mission is of greater importance than any attachments' crap, Obi-Wan!" Anakin snapped back at him. "She's my daughter and I'm not going to leave her there to die!"

It was then that Padme came walking in behind them, hearing Anakin's sudden outburst and put her arms around his waist from behind, trying to calm him. "Ani, Leia will understand if we don't come for her first. She knew what kind of danger she was getting herself into when she joined the Alliance. If we fail to get the information to Bail, then we have failed her and all that she's fought for. Do you really want to do that to her?" She tried to reason with her husband as fearful tears came to her eyes.

Anakin turned to face Padme with tears also forming in his eyes and sighed. He put his left hand on Padme's face and looked into her eyes, realizing what she was saying was true, no matter how much he'd like to deny it. He sighed again and then kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her close to him. "No." He finally answered her, kissing her hair, before looking back over at Obi-Wan with regret. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. You're right. We should get the plans to Bail on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan smiled back at his former padawan. "Apology accepted, Anakin. I know you're just worried about Leia's safety. And if there is a way to rescue her, we will."

Anakin and Padme embrace each other tighter as they both smiled over at Obi-Wan. "Thank you." Was all Anakin was able to say.

"Well, unless we catch that TIE fighter…" Han interrupted. "…We won't have the chance to deliver whatever plans you're talking about to Alderaan OR save your daughter because the Empire will know we're here!" Han declared as they continued to gain on the TIE they saw was heading for the Death Star. "I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range."

Unfortunately, they all noticed they were getting closer and closer to the Death Star and wondering if getting so close to the space station was such a good idea. "I think we better give this pursuit up and take our chances on heading for the planet's surface." Anakin suggested. "We're never going to catch him in time."

Han turned back to look at Anakin and decided to agree. "Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse, Chewie. Lock in the auxiliary power." But instead of going into reverse as they wanted to, the ship started to shudder as the TIE fighter continued to accelerate towards the space station.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Padme asked apprehensively with her arms still around Anakin's waist.

Han got a nervous look on his face as he frantically started flipping switches and controls. "We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!"

"Can you pull out of it?" Obi-Wan asked, dreading what he knew would be the answer.

Han shook his head. "There's nothin' I can do about it. I'm at full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" He exclaimed as he and Chewie started flipping switches to shut things down.

Obi-Wan put his right hand on Han's shoulder. "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." Obi-Wan suggested as everyone looked over at Obi-Wan with bewilderment.

"_What are you planning, Obi-Wan?"_ Anakin asked him through the Force.

---------------------------------------

"Ow! Luke, get off of my foot!" Sarah's muffled cry could be heard from the smuggling compartment where she, Luke, Tobin and Obi-Wan were hiding as the ship was being towed into the Death Star's hanger bay.

"Sorry, Sarah. How was I supposed to know that was your foot? It's dark in here." Luke replied.

"Well, think, Luke. What else would be in here?" Sarah retorted.

"Hey! Will you two be quiet! Or the Empire is going to know we're down here." Anakin yelled over to his bickering children from the next compartment where he, Padme and Ben were hiding with 3PO.

"Well, you better all be quiet, or they definitely will know we're down here!" Han's muffled response came from the third compartment where he, Chewie and R2 were hiding.

"Shh." Anakin responded as they could hear the ship being gently set down within the hanger bay. "Everyone stay quiet until we say it's safe, ok children?" He said, trying to comfort his them.

"Yes." The all responded quietly in unison.

"_You know, Anakin. I'm sensing Vader here too. Perhaps we should be cloaking everyone's presence from him." _Obi-Wan said through the Force.

Anakin reached out in the Force and sensed the same thing. He'd been so focused on Leia's Force signature that he had completely missed it. _"You're right. We better do that now."_

Outside the ship, thirty stormtroopers were standing at attention in a central assembly area. "To your stations!" An officer ordered and then turned to another officer. "Come with me." He ordered as the other officer nodded in compliance and then the stormtroopers were all running to their posts down an adjoining hallway to the docking bay area. A line of stormtroopers marched towards the Millennium Falcon to prepare to board the vessel while other troopers were standing with weapons ready. "Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!" The officer commanded as his orders were complied to.

------------------------------

_Death Star – Conference Room_

Tarkin and Vader were in the conference room when the comm buzzer went off. Tarkin pushed the button to respond. "Yes."

"We've captured a freighter entering the Alderaan system. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley." A voice over the intercom declared.

Vader turned to Tarkin. "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the Senator. As I told you, she may yet be of some use to us." He told Tarkin and then paused in thought, trying to think of a good plan. "We could use her as bait, allow them to rescue her, and escape with a tracking device attached to the hull of their ship. Then we can track them to the Rebel base and send a full attack force down to crush them."

Tarkin looked over at Vader and thought about his proposal for a moment. He then got an evil smile on his face. "Very good, Lord Vader. Go see to it." He said as he waved him off. "I will inform the Emperor of our new plan."

"I will see to it." Vader replied with a bow and a smirk under his mask as he left the conference room. _Well, Leia, I can't promise you anything; but at least now you'll have a fighting chance._ Vader thought to himself as he headed for Docking Bay 2037 where the Millennium Falcon had been brought in.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

As Vader was leaving the conference room, he paused, sensing something through the Force that he hadn't sensed in a long time. _That's odd._ He said to himself as he reached out with the Force, feeling the fleeting Force signatures of several Force users that suddenly disappeared. _Who is on that ship? I could have sworn I felt Obi-Wan's presence among them, but who else is with him? Well…whoever they are…I will deal with them later. But perhaps I can finally have my revenge by killing Obi-Wan._

Vader stormed the rest of the way to Docking Bay 2037 in thought and contemplation of what he wanted to do to his former master when he finally confronted him. When he entered the docking bay, he tried keeping his anger for Obi-Wan somewhat at bay; and he nodded to the commander of the stormtroopers as he joined him. They walked towards the boarding ramp of the Falcon, expecting to be confronting some prisoners, one of them Vader hoped being Obi-Wan; but, to his disappointment, they were met by an officer and several armed stormtroopers that came down the ramp to greet them instead. A voice could be heard over the intercom…"Unlock on-five-seven and nine. Release charges."…as the officer approached them.

The officer saluted Vader. "There's no one on board, Sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, Sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

Vader crossed his arms in front of his chest with frustration at this news and sighed with disgust. "Did you find any droids?" He asked the officer.

The officer shook his head. "No, Sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."

_I know you're on board that ship, old man. _Vader thought to himself as he looked up at the ship before turning to address the officer again. "Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

The officer saluted. "Yes, Sir."

"And if you find anything, I want to be informed immediately." Vader instructed.

"It will be done, my lord." The officer said with a bow as Vader turned quickly and left the hangar.

The officer then turned to the commander of the stormtroopers. "Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!"

--------------------------------

_Inside the Millennium Falcon_

A trooper was running through the hallway of the Falcon and then proceeded to go down the exit ramp, leaving no one but the souls hiding below the floor in the smuggling compartments. All that could be heard were the muffled commands of an officer in the hanger bay that soon became distant and finally faded. It had then finally become very quiet as the group tried to listen for any more movement on the ship or just outside the exit, but they hadn't heard any for several minutes.

"I think it's all clear." Anakin whispered finally as the three floor panels of the smuggling compartments suddenly popped open and were slid aside by Han, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke said as Obi-Wan climbed out of their compartment and proceeded to help Luke and the others out.

"I agree with that." Anakin added as he was helping Ben and then Padme out of their compartment. 3PO was more of a challenge but Anakin used the Force to help pull him out.

Han looked up at them as he boosted himself out his compartment and sat on the floor with his feet dangling into the opening. "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them." He paused, looking over at Anakin and Obi-Wan as he got to his feet and Chewie got out, helping R2. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." Han declared.

"Leave that to me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him with a start, especially Anakin who was looking at him skeptically. _"What are you up to Obi-Wan?"_

Han looked at Obi-Wan and shook his head. "Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!"

Obi-Wan just smiled knowingly at Han. "Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?" He told him as Han shook his head, muttering to himself and Chewie growled in agreement.

Anakin, a little frustrated by Obi-Wan blocking him out and not answering his question through the Force, finally asked the question aloud. "What are you planning, Obi-Wan? Whatever it is, you're not doing it alone."

Obi-Wan took his attention off of Han and turned to Anakin with a weak smile. He walked over to his former padawan, his 'brother', and put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We each have our own path, Anakin. And you must trust me to take mine."

Anakin squinted at Obi-Wan with concern. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, we've known each other for a very long time. Please trust me on this. Let me do what I have to do. You protect your family and get those droids to the Alliance. Will you trust me, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed, looked down, and then nodded as he looked back into his 'brother's' eyes. "I trust you, Obi-Wan. But it still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good. Now we better going if we're ever going to have any hopes of getting off of this space station."

--------------------------------------

Outside the Falcon, some crewmen were carrying a heavy box of scanning equipment to board the ship. They walked up to two stormtroopers who were now standing guard at either side of the ramp. "The ship's all yours." One of the troopers said to them. "If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately." The crewmen nodded. "All right, let's go."

The crewmen then nodded again and entered the ship, but then the troopers heard a loud crashing noise come from within the ship. "Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?" Han shouted from inside the ship. The stormtroopers turned to look at each other and then went up the ramp. A thud was heard and a round of blaster fire.

Inside the ship, Han and Tobin were frantically putting on the stormtrooper armor as Padme turned to Luke, Sarah and Ben. "Now you stay close to me and your father. Ok?" She told them.

"Now what a minute." Anakin started as Padme turned to look at him. "You, Luke, Ben and Sarah are staying here, hidden in these compartments."

Padme gave her husband a look of determination. "Oh no, you don't. I'm coming with you."

Anakin sighed, looking at her with concern and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "No, Padme. It's too risky. If Vader sees you…"

"Ani, I'm not some fragile little flower that you need to protect. I can take care of myself." Padme interjected.

Anakin chuckled and smiled down at her. "I know, my Angel. But it's too dangerous. If Vader sees you, who knows what he'll do." He then sighed again and brought her close to him, putting his arms lovingly around her. "Besides, you should stay here with the children. The rest of us can take care of this."

Luke, who had been listening to this exchange between his parents, stepped towards them. "Dad, I'm coming with you. Leia's my sister. I want to help save her." He exclaimed.

"Me too." Both Sarah and Ben protested in unison.

Both parents turned to look at them. "We don't have time to argue about this. Now you're going to stay here with your mother. And that's final." Anakin told them with authority.

Ben and Sarah both agreed reluctantly as they nodded their heads in disappointment; but not Luke, who turned to his father with resentment. "But, Dad, I'm 19 years old now and considered an adult. When are you going to start treating me like one?" He protested. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a child any more."

Anakin let go of his wife and walked over to Luke and sighed. _He is growing up, isn't he?_ Anakin thought to himself, weakly smiled at him and then sighed. "Ok. But stay close to me?" He told him as he pointed his right index finger at him.

Luke smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Dad." He replied as he threw his arms around his father and his father returned his embrace. "Thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome, Son." Anakin replied as they backed out of their embrace and smiled at one another.

"How does Luke get to go and not me?" Sarah spoke up. "I'm nearly 17."

Anakin turned to her, still holding his son's shoulders and then became serious. He released his son's shoulders and walked over to Sarah. "Sarah, no arguments. You may be turning 17 next month, but that still doesn't make you an adult yet. So you are staying here with you mother and Ben."

"But Dad…" Sarah rebelled as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked away. "It's not fair. I want to help Leia too."

"Sarah Skywalker." Padme started, putting her hands on her hips. "You will not talk to your father that way. I agree with him. You are staying here with me and Ben and that's final."

"Yes, Mom." Sarah said reluctantly and looked away with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Anakin then weakly smiled at his daughter and pulled her close to him in a fatherly embrace. "It's ok, Sarah. And you'll get your chance to prove yourself, but now is not the time." He told her as he kissed the top of her head and then backed up to look at her. He took her chin in his left hand. "Ok?" He asked her as she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, Dad." She replied. "I'm just frightened for Leia and want to help her."

"I know. We all do." Anakin replied with a sad smile and then released her, turning to the others. "Well, we better get going."

"I'll second that. It's not like we have a lot of time here." Han said sarcastically as he held the stormtrooper helmet under his arm.

"Do you have an extra blaster, Han?" Padme asked him.

"Yeah…right over here." Han told her and he walked over to open an overhead compartment to pull out a rather large blaster. "Are you sure you can handle one of these things, Padme?"

Padme just smirked at him as she took the blaster from his hands and cocked it. "Oh, yes. I've had plenty of practice with one of these."

Han gave her a crooked grin and then looked over at Anakin. "Tough lady you have there for a wife, Anakin."

Anakin chuckled as he looked at Han and then smiled over at his wife. "Oh, yes, she's not only beautiful, but she can hold her own in a fire fight, believe me." He said as he walked over to Padme and kissed her on the lips one last time before they pulled back to look into each others eyes.

"Be careful, Ani. And bring Leia back to us." Padme pleaded.

"I will." Anakin said with a smile before becoming serious again and nodded to Han to proceed.

A few moments later, a Gantry officer looked down through a window from the control room overlooking the docking bay, realizing the guards were missing. He reached over and turned on the comm. "TK-four-two-one. Why aren't you at your post? TK-four-two-one, do you copy?" One of the 'stormtroopers' came down the ramp and looked up at the control room waving. He pointed to his helmet, indicating that his comlink wasn't working. The gantry officer shook his head with disgust and turned to go to the door, giving his aide an annoyed glance. "Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do."

As the officer approached the door, it slid open to reveal Chewie, who towered over him. The gantry officer stumbled backward in shock as Chewie let out a bone-chilling growl and, with one blow, sent the officer to the floor. The aide immediately reached for his laser pistol, but Han, dressed as a strormtrooper came up behind Chewie and blasted the aide. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke and the droids entered the room quickly followed by Tobin, also dressed as a stormtrooper.

Tobin quickly removed his helmet. "You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Tobin told him as he closed the door behind him.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Han retorted as he went to sit in a chair at the consol.

Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan just shook their heads and exchanged worried but amused looks as R2 and 3PO hurried over to the computer consol. "We found the computer outlet, Sir." 3PO informed them as R2 plugged himself in and turned to look at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"R2, I need you to find a schematic on the tractor beam systems." Obi-Wan instructed. "I need to know what needs to be done to shut it down." R2 beeped in compliance and started to turn the dial with the plug he had extended and inserted into the outlet.

"And, R2, also do a search of the network to see if you can find where they are keeping my daughter, Leia Outlander." Anakin added and R2 beeped again.

As R2 brought up the schematics of the space station, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke watched the screen with anticipation, looking for what they wanted to find. R2 then let out a series of beeps when he found something. "He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." 3PO interpreted for them as the readouts came up on the computer screen. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Obi-Wan studied the data on the screen. "I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." He then turned to Anakin. "And I mean it, Anakin."

Anakin then looked at his friend with sadness and nodded. He then approached Obi-Wan and embraced him in a brotherly hug. "Be careful, old friend." He said as they backed out of their embrace and weakly smiled at each other. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Han, who had watched this exchange between the friends, looked on, trying to hide his concern. "Well…Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

"Uncle Ben, I want to go with you. You shouldn't go alone. Dad, please tell him." Luke exclaimed as his father and Obi-Wan turned to look at him.

"No, Luke. You need to stay with the rest of us." Anakin told his son as he walked over to him. "This is Obi-Wan's path, not ours."

"But Dad…" Luke tried to protest.

"Luke, part of being an adult and a Jedi is to do the right thing, even if it hurts you to do so." Anakin told Luke as he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You should listen to your father." Obi-Wan added with a smile. "May the Force be with you Luke and you also, Tobin." Obi-Wan said as he turned from Luke to Tobin.

"And with you Uncle Ben." Both Tobin and Luke said in unison.

Obi-Wan weakly smiled back at everyone and bowed his head. He then adjusted the lightsaber on his belt, opened the door and silently stepped out of the control room, disappearing down the hallway. The door closed behind him.

Chewbacca growled a comment and Han shook his head in agreement. "Boy you said it, Chewie." Han said and then turned to Anakin. "He may have been "the Negotiator' but I still think he's crazy to go by himself like that." Han told him and then weakly smiled. "You two are quite close friends, aren't you? A real team."

Anakin weakly smiled back at him. "Yes. And we didn't get dubbed 'the Hero with No Fear' and 'the Negotiator' for following convention and always taking the safe route…So, yes, I will have to agree with you that him going alone is kind of crazy. But this whole situation is crazy."

Then suddenly R2 began to whistle and beep, causing all of them to go over to see what he'd found. "Did you find Leia, R2?" Anakin asked with anticipation.

R2 let out another series of beeps. "Yes, it appears that he has." 3PO interpreted. "He says she's on Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. And I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

Anakin, Luke and Tobin looked at the droids with shock. "Oh, no, Dad! We have to get her out of there."

Anakin turned to Luke. "We will, Luke." He told his son before turning back to R2. "R2, See if you can find a way into the detention block?"

"What exactly do you have in mind? Or do I dare ask?" Han asked as Anakin, Luke and Tobin were watching the data R2 was bringing up. "Because marching into the detention area is not exactly my idea of fun, Anakin."

Anakin turned to look at Han with a smirk. "Well…" He started as he began to look around and then found what he was looking for. "3PO, can you please hand me those three sets of binders behind you?"

"Yes, Master Anakin." 3PO complied and turned around to retrieve the cuffs and then handed them to him.

"Chewie, is it ok if I put these on you?" Anakin asked as Chewie growled something at Han.

Han gave Anakin a crooked smile. "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." Chewie then growled apprehensively in agreement and let Anakin put the binders on him.

"Oh, I get it." Tobin interjected still wearing the stormtrooper's armor. "We're going to be escorting some prisoners to that cell block."

"That's exactly right, Tobin. Only you and Han will be transferring us prisoners from another cell block." Anakin answered him as he finished putting the binders on Chewie and then turned to Luke. "Come here, Luke. Let me put these on you." Luke nodded and then approached his father, letting him put the binders on him.

"Master Anakin, Sir! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?" 3PO asked as Han was helping put Anakin's binder's on.

"Lock the door!" Anakin answered him as Tobin opened the door.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added.

3PO sighed and banged his left arm down on top of R2's dome. "That isn't very reassuring." 3PO replied as Tobin and Han put on their helmets back on with the group briefly looked back at the droids. Tobin and Han then escorted the 'prisoners' out of the control room and down the hall, leaving the droids to themselves. "Oh dear." 3PO exclaimed as the door shut closed again behind them.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Han and Tobin, in the white stormtroopers armor, tried to act inconspicuous as possible as they escorted Anakin, Luke and Chewie through the hallways of the Death Star. They stopped in front of a turbo lift and pushed the button to call it to them. As they waited for it to arrive on their level, many stormtroopers, officers and droids passed them, not even noticing the oddity of the group. As far as they were concerned this was nothing unusual and went about their business. Although, a few gave Chewie curious glances, but then resumed walking down the corridor without a word.

After what seemed like an eternity to the group, the turbo lift finally arrived on their level; and they had to wait as a few officers got off of it, but then proceeded to enter. As soon as they had all walked into the elevator, Tobin turned to the rest of them. "I can't see a thing in this helmet." He said as an officer raced to catch the elevator; but Han deterred him by pointing to Chewie and shaking his head. Seeing Chewie on board lift, the officer complied and allowed the doors of the lift to close.

As soon as the doors closed, Anakin looked down to make sure that his lightsaber was still out of sight under his dark brown cloak as the group nervously waited for the lift to stop on level five. _I sure hope this works._ Anakin thought to himself.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a hallway somewhere within the Death Star, Obi-Wan was cautiously making his way down the passageways, trying to avoid the various officers and stormtroopers he came across. He continued to cloak his presence and used mind tricks to get passed them unnoticed. At one point, he ducked into a small hallway, just in time for a squad of stormtroopers to pass by him. As soon as they were gone, he darted out from his hiding place and then disappeared down another small hallway, continuing his journey to the nearest power terminal for the tractor beam.

--------------------------------

As the group in the lift continued their ride, Tobin and Han double checked the others' binders to make sure they were unlocked. When the finally reach the fifth level, the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the detention area. All the guards looked up at them in confusion as a tall officer with a grim look on his face approached them. "Where are you taking these two and this...thing?" He said as he finally pointed to Chewie.

Chewie growled a bit in response to the officer's rude remark, but Han nudged him to silence him.

"Prisoner transfers from Block one-one-three-eight." Tobin told the officer.

The officer looked at them with confusion and skepticism. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He told them as he went back over to his console and began to key information into the computer.

Anakin eyed the area and noticed that besides the officer, there were only three other troopers in the area. Han, Tobin and Luke joined him in his assessment; and they all started looking around to check for all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes.

Han then nudged Chewie again as a cue and suddenly Chewie threw up his hands, letting out ear-piercing growls as he reached over and took Han's blaster away from him. Han and Tobin then tried to act surprised. "Look out! He's loose!" Han shouted.

"He's going to pull us all apart." Tobin added.

"Go get him!" Han yelled to the other guards.

The startled and momentarily dumbfounded guards froze in shock as Han pulled out his laser pistol and started shooting at them, joined by Tobin with the blaster. Anakin then abruptly dropped his cuffs to the floor and brought his lightsaber to his right hand using the force and ignited it as the guards started to shoot at them. Anakin deflected the shots as he pushed Luke behind him and Tobin and Han continued to shoot back at the guards.

As the guards fell, Anakin called one of their blasters to his left hand with the Force and gave it to Luke. "Here! Start shooting the cameras!" Anakin told him as Luke nodded and complied, shooting them out one by one. When he was done, he joined in the fire fight along with the others.

The fire fight continued until the only Imperial left was the officer, who immediate reached out to sound the alarm; but Han blasted him before he could say anything to the voice that was asking questions across the comlink.. Han immediately rushed over to the consol, taking off his helmet, and tried to read the computer readouts. "We've got to find out which cell that daughter of yours is in, Anakin." He said as he continued to search the network and then stopped. "Here it is...cell twenty-one-eight-seven." Han told them and then looked up at the others.

Anakin nodded back at Han. "Luke and I will go get her. You and Tobin hold them here." Anakin instructed as he extinguished his lightsaber but still held it in his right hand. Tobin and Han nodded as Anakin and Luke raced down one of the cell corridors, looking for cell twenty-one eight-seven.

Tobin then took his helmet off and watched the entrance as Han turned to the consol and pushed a button to speak into the comlink. "Everything is under control. Situation normal." Han said, trying to sound official and then released the button.

"What happened?" The voice over the intercom asked.

Han started to get nervous and pushed the button on the consol again. "Uh...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" He asked before releasing the button again.

There was a pause on the other end of the comlink. "We're sending a squad up." The voice finally said.

Han started acting even more nervous as he tried to think of something else to say to keep them from coming. He pressed the button. "Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous." He told them in a very unconvincing way.

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" The voice on the comlink asked Han with authority.

But instead of answering them, Han blasted the comlink and it exploded. "Boring conversation anyway." He mumbled to himself before turning to look down the hall way Anakin and Luke had just gone down. "Anakin! Luke! We're going to have company!"

"Great. Just great." Anakin said shaking his head as Luke and he exchanged worried glances. "We've got to hurry." He told Luke as he nodded in agreement; and they quickened their pace, checking each door along the way.

"Here it is." Luke said excitedly as they stopped at a door on the right side of the hallway.

"Stand back." Anakin told his son as he ignited his lightsaber again and pushed the blue blade right into the durasteel door, melting the metal as he quickly started cutting a hole.

"Wow!" Luke said as he watched in awe. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Anakin just smiled as he continued cutting the hole in the door, and it wasn't long until he had managed to cut a hole big enough for them to fit through. He then extinguished his saber again and returned it to his belt before kicking the cut piece with his right foot, letting it fall into Leia's cell.

As soon as it fell, they could see Leia shoot up to a sitting position with a shocked look on her face as Luke and then her father entered the cell through the opening. "Luke! What? How?" Leia asked as she first looked at her brother and then her eyes fell on her father. "Dad? Is that you?" She asked in awe as she stood up.

Anakin smiled at her as he stood up to his full height after bending over to fit through the opening. "Yes, Leia, it's me. We're here to rescue you." He responded with a smile as Leia got a huge smile on her face and ran into her father's open arms. They embraced warmly as Anakin ran his left hand over her hair and then kissed the top of her head. "We've all been extremely worried about you." He told her as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I've been so scared. It's been awful." Leia told him as they continued to hold each other tight, but all of the sudden she started to giggled. "I didn't recognize you at first without your beard, Dad. You look so different." She told him…But then she paused in thought, while still in her father's embrace. "I-I just don't believe it! That you're both here." Leia finally exclaimed as they backed out of their father, daughter embrace and smiled at one another. She then turned to her brother and hugged him too. "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" She said as she and Luke backed out of their hug and they all faced each other. But then Leia got a puzzled look on her face as she looked at her father. "Did I just see you use a lightsaber, Dad, to cut a hole in my cell door?"

Anakin smiled at her. "Yes. There's a lot you don't know about your mother's and my past, Leia, that I'll have to share with you."

"Anakin! Luke! What's keepin' ya?" They heard Han shout down the corridor as they gave each other worried glances.

"We better get going." Anakin told the twins as they all ducked down to fit through the opening in the door.

"Dad, did I just hear someone call you, Anakin?" Leia asked as she came out the opening behind her father with Luke right behind them.

"Yes, Leia. My real name is Anakin Skywalker, and I was once a Jedi Knight." He told her as they started down the cell block hallway towards the exit.

Leia just looked up at her father with awe. "What?"

-------------------------------------

_Death Star – Conference Room_

In the conference room, Tarkin was sitting at the far end of the conference table while Vader was pacing the room, his anger ever increasing. "He is here..." He finally said.

Tarkin looked at Vader with surprise. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?"

Vader stopped pacing and then looked directly at Tarkin. "A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master." He told him as he resumed his pacing.

"Surely he must be dead by now." Tarkin tried to reason.

Vader then stopped and looked at Tarkin again. "Don't underestimate the Force."

Tarkin scoffed at Vader's reply. "The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, Lord Vader, are all that's left of their religion." But then their conversation was interrupted by a buzz on the comlink. Tarkin reached out and pushed a button. "Yes."

"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block A A-twenty-three." The voice over the intercom told them as they both looked at the comlink.

"The senator! Put all sections on alert!" Tarkin said into the intercom.

"Yes, Sir." The voice replied as Tarkin shut it off.

Vader turned to Tarkin. "Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him."

Tarkin turned to look up at Vader. "If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone." Vader told Tarkin as he then quickly turned and stormed out of the conference room.

----------------------------

_Detention Block A A-Twenty-Three_

As Anakin, Luke and Leia headed down the hallway towards the control center where Han, Tobin and Chewie were, they started to hear an ominous buzzing sound coming from the other side of the lift doors.

Han looked over at Chewie apprehensively. "Chewie!" He said as Chewie responded with a growl.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han yelled as they readied their blasters.

Anakin brought his lightsaber to his right hand with the Force, igniting it again. "Stay behind me." He told his children as they all watched in momentary dread as a series of explosions knocked a hole in the lift door. As soon as the hole opened up, several stormtroopers began entering the detention area from the elevator.

Han, Tobin and Chewie fired their blasters at the arriving troopers through the smoke and flame caused by the explosion. The trio then turned and ran down the cell hallway, to meet up with the Skywalkers. "Can't get out that way." Han declared as they came together.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia replied.

Han turned to glare at Leia. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Worship."

_Oh no._ Anakin thought to himself as he overheard the exchange between Han and his daughter. But then he returned his thoughts back to the problem at hand as he took a small comlink transmitter from his belt and handed it to Luke. "Luke, see if you can get a hold of 3PO and ask him to have R2 find another way out of here." Anakin told his son as Luke nodded and took the comlink from his father. Anakin then continued to block the blasts with his saber, sending them ricocheting back at their attackers as the others continued to fire back down the hallway at the approaching stormtroopers with their blasters, giving Luke cover while he made the call.

"3PO! 3PO!" Luke shouted into the comlink.

"Yes sir?" 3PO answered.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?" Luke yelled into the comlink but then he only heard static. "...What was that? I didn't copy!"

-------------------------------------

Back at the control room where the droids had been waiting, 3PO paced the room as R2 beeped up a storm. 3PO then yelled back into the small comlink in his hand. "I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, Sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."

But then 3PO and R2's attention was brought to the door when someone started banging on it. "Open up in there!" A voice on the other side of the door commanded.

"Oh, no!" 3PO exclaimed.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

_Detention Block A A-Twenty-Three_

While Luke was on the comlink with 3PO, Anakin continued to block the laser blasts that were coming at them with his lightsaber; and the rest of them crouched within some alcoves on either side of the hallway for protection. Luke and Leia were to Anakin's right trying to stay out of the line of fire. Han, Tobin and Chewie, who were on his left, continued to fire back at the stormtroopers, trying to take out as many as they could. They were doing their best but more and more troopers kept arriving as the laser fire became more intense with smoke filling the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke finally shouted.

We can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han responded as he looked up at Anakin.

"You're right!" Anakin yelled. "Stay here and hold your fire! I'll keep them busy." He told them as he started rushing down the hallway towards the stormtroopers, blocking the blasts as he went with his blade.

"What's he doing?" Han yelled as he stopped firing his blaster. "Is he nuts?"

They all watched in awe as Anakin quickly and gracefully took out the stormtroopers one by one in control room, his light saber swinging around in a blur of blue light as he quickly dismembered and cut down the troopers that had been firing at them. "He's amazing." Luke finally said in continued awe as his father took out the last of the stormtroopers.

He then turned and faced the others, looking down the hallway at them as he held his light saber down at an angle, trying to catch his breath. "Come on!" He yelled. "I cleared a path for us!" He told them as he waved his left hand to motion them to come along. In compliance, they all started to stand up and were coming out from the alcoves when they all heard the lift coming to a halt and they could see more stormtroopers appear through the opening in the doors that had been blasted open earlier. "Go back!" Anakin shouted back down to them as he abruptly turned around to face lift doors where the additional stormtroopers started to emerge, firing blasts at Anakin.

They did what Anakin instructed, but then Leia grabbed Luke's blaster from him and fired at a small grate in the wall next to Han, causing him to jump back to avoid being hit by the debris. "What the hell are you doing?" Han yelled at her.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, fly boy!" Leia yelled back at him as she looked down the hallway to see her father still fighting the stormtroopers. "Come on, Dad! We have a way out!" She yelled down to him as she gave Luke's blaster back to him.

Anakin, hearing his daughter, briefly glanced down the hallway just in time to see her jump through an opening on the right side of the hallway. "Coming!" He yelled back at her, then started working his way over to the corridor and quickly backed his way down the hallway, stopping laser blasts with his lightsaber as he went.

Han and Chewie looked on with amazement as Chewie went over to the opening and sniffed the garbage chute, growling in protest. "Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han yelled at Chewie as he gave him a kick and then Chewie disappeared into the chute. He then turned to Tobin and Luke. "Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" He told Luke as Luke nodded sheepishly at Han's remarks about his sister and ducked to miss a few stray shots that got past his father. He then jumped into the chute followed by Tobin. "Come on, Anakin! Hurry it up!" Han shouted.

Anakin, who was now quite close to opening and quickly glanced back to see Han still standing there. "Go ahead, Han! I'm right behind you!" Anakin shouted.

Han then nodded and jumped into the chute head first. Anakin soon reached the opening himself, blocking one last shot before extinguished his blue blade and jumping into the hole feet first with blaster shots just missing him.

--------------------------------

_Death Star - Garbage Room_

Anakin dropped into the muck and grime with a splash just as Han was getting to his feet. Luke and Tobin were already stumbling around through the garbage on opposite sides of the room looking for a way out. Luke found a small hatchway. He struggled to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. Chewie was growling and pounding on the access door.

Han started to look around the room with disgust with his nose wrinkled up. He turned to Leia. "Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" He said as he smelled his right hand. "Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." Han shouted to Chewie as he pointed his blaster at the access door.

Luke looked at Han with horror. "No! Wait!" He yelled as Han fired at the door, but then the shot ricocheted wildly around the small durasteel room, causing everyone to duck for cover. Leia then climbed up out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face as she looked at Han.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke shouted back at Han.

Leia looked at Han with a flare in her eyes. "Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed."

Han glared back at her. "Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, we had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse..." Leia retorted with disgust with her hands on her hips.

Anakin watched the exchange between his daughter and Han and ran his right, gloved down his face in disbelief, shaking his head as he covered his eyes. He then raised his right hand out in front of him, pointing up. "Uh…Could you two to please stop a minute. Arguing about our situation isn't going to get us out of here."

Han and Leia, who had still been glaring at one another turned to look at Anakin just as they all heard a horribly loud, inhuman moan echo through the chamber. They looked down in fear at where the sound was coming from in the garbage room's murky depths. Chewie let out a terrified growl and began to back away. Anakin, with a look of apprehension, took his light saber off his belt and ignited it just as those with blasters readied them. Chewie cowered over by one of the walls.

"It is worse." Han exclaimed with his blaster ready.

"There's something alive in here!" Tobin told them as they continued to hear the moaning.

Han looked over at Tobin with evident fear in his eyes, but then tried to cover it up. "That's your imagination."

Luke looked down and then up at everyone. "Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" He said as he pointed to the water where he saw the creature move again.

Han moved over to where Luke was. "What?"

"Help!" Luke yelped at he was suddenly yanked down into the water under the garbage.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Han shouted as he reached out for Luke but missed him.

"Luke!" Anakin, Tobin and Leia all shouted as Anakin extinguished his saber; and he ran over to where his son was just pulled under. He then got down on his hands and knees, frantically feeling for any sign of him.

But then Luke resurfaced with a tentacle around his throat, choking him. He gasped for air and thrashed his limbs as he tried to pull on the tentacle off his neck with his right hand.

"Luke!" Leia shouted as she extended a long pipe towards him. "Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this."

Luke reached for his blaster and was trying to get it to work. "Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed."

"Where?" Han asked, trying to get a good shot.

"Anywhere! Oh!" Luke shouted back in desperation, but then the next thing he heard was the sound of a lightsaber being swung through the air. The creature cried out in pain and dropped off of Luke's neck, swimming away. Luke fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath and looked up to see his father standing over him with his lightsaber pointed down.

Anakin held his left hand down towards Luke to help him up. "Luke, take my hand." Anakin said to his son and Luke complied. Anakin extinguished his blade and pulled Luke into an embrace. "You had me worried for a moment." Anakin told him with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm ok, really Dad." Luke responded while still trying to catch his breath.

As soon as Anakin released his son, Leia took her brother into an embrace. "Luke, are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, Leia." Luke tried to assure her as they backed out of their hug and smiled at one another.

But then suddenly the walls of the garbage room began to shudder and started moving in towards them. Everything became deathly quiet as they all looked at each other in horror. Chewie howled from the corner. "I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han declared just as the walls start to move inward towards them again, but this time more quickly.

"The walls are moving!" Tobin said.

"This can't be good." Anakin said as he returned his lightsaber to his belt.

Leia looked around at the group with a worried look on her face. "Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." They all then picked up poles and raised them up in hopes of bracing the walls to prevent them from closing. But they couldn't withstand the pressure, snapping and bending as the walls grew closer and closer.

As the others were frantically screaming and trying to stay on top of the garbage, Anakin closed his eyes, reaching out with his hands, palms out towards each of the two moving walls. He reached out with the Force, managing to get the mechanisms to stop with the sounds of breaking metal echoing through the room. They all looked at him with amazement as the walls finally came to a screeching halt and a metal locking noise was heard from both of the metal walls.

Anakin then opened his eyes to see everyone just looking at him with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"H-How did you do that?" Luke asked him with awe.

"Yeah, that's some trick you just pulled, Anakin." Han added.

"Dad, I-I just can't believe what I just saw." Leia said with amazement.

Tobin, on the other hand, had seen such feats performed before as a child and wasn't as surprised as the others. He smiled in amusement to the other's shock and then looked over at Anakin, curious to hear how he was going to respond.

Anakin looked back at them with a sheepish smile on his face as he dropped his arms back to his sides. "As I was telling you before, with the Force as our ally, we can perform feats that not even shear luck can grant us."

"I take back everything I said before. You certainly are starting to make a believer of me, Anakin." Han replied with a crooked smile.

Anakin chuckled and smiled back at him. "I hope so." But then he became serious and started to look around the room before looking back at the others. "But that still doesn't solve our problem of us getting out of here."

"Why don't you just use your lightsaber to cut a hole through the door, like you did with my cell, Dad?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled back at his daughter. "You're right. It's worth a try." He told her as he made his way towards the access door, taking his lightsaber from his belt again and igniting it. As soon as he reached the door, he plunged the blade into the durasteel, causing it to immediately melt in an orange glow.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the docking bay control room, where 3PO and R2 were waiting, some Imperial officers and stormstroopers had managed to get inside the control room and the droids were no where in sight. "Take over!" An officer said and then pointed down to the dead officer. "See to him!" Two stormtroopers nodded and picked up the dead officer and dragged him away. The officer then noticed something unusual and looked over at the remaining stormtroopers. "Look there!" He said pointing.

They all walk over to what looked like a door of some kind and one of the troopers pushed a button, causing the supply cabinet door to slide open to reveal a startled 3PO and R2 inside. R2 followed the protocol droid out into the control room. "They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them." 3PO told them with his arms raised.

The officer turned to his troops. "Follow me!" He instructed and then pointed to one of the stormtroopers. "You stand guard." He commanded as the stormtrooper nodded. The officer and the rest of the troopers then quickly left the control room, leaving the single guard to watch over the command room.

3PO looked down at R2 and then waved his right arm. "Come on!" He told the little astro droid and he rolled after 3PO. But as they reached the doorway, the guard aimed his blaster at them causing 3PO to look at him with a start. "Oh!" He exclaimed but then regained his composure. "All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance."

The trooper then lowered his blaster and nodded. "All right." He told 3PO as he waved them out of the room. The droids then hurry themselves out the door and down the hallway.

-----------------------------------

_Garbage Room_

"What's taking so long, Dad?" Luke asked as his father continued trying to cut through the durasteel door. "It didn't take this long to cut through Leia's cell door."

Anakin looked over his shoulder at Luke. "But that door wasn't magnetically sealed like this one. I'm not only cutting through the metal but working against the magnetic forces within the door." He sighed. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Well, at least we're not going to become a lot thinner while we wait." Han replied as they all nodded in agreement and then continued to watch as the metal glowed red around Anakin's blade.

Anakin continued to try to cut an opening in the door, but it was still slow going and they were running out of time before the Imperials figured out where they were. So he finally stopped and turned to look at Luke. "You're right, Luke. This is taking too long. I'll keep trying but see if you can raise 3PO on the comlink to have him get R2 to open this door."

Luke nodded at his father and took out the small comlink his dad had given him earlier. "3PO! Come in." He spoke into the comlink but there was no answer. "3PO, are you there?" There was still no answer, which was starting to frustrate him. He looked over at his father who was still trying to cut an opening in the door. "Dad, 3PO isn't answering."

Anakin looked over his shoulder at Luke. "Keep trying."

"Ok, Dad." Luke responded and then tried again. "3PO, come in!"

--------------------------------

The droids had just arrived at the side entrance of the docking bay with no sign of the rest of their party in sight. "They aren't here! Something must have happened to them." 3PO said and then turned to R2. "See if they've been captured."

R2 beeped in agreement and quickly plugged into a nearby computer outlet in a wall, spinning the dial.

"Hurry!" 3PO urged the little droid and, after a short time, R2 beeped something at 3PO. "Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be?" But then R2 frantically started beeping at 3PO again. "Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off!" 3PO replied and then immediately turned it on.

"3PO are you there? Come in, 3PO." Luke's voice could be heard over the comlink as soon as he turned it on.

"Yes, I'm here, Sir?" 3PO answered.

"3PO! Finally! Where were you?" Luke asked.

"We've had some problems..." 3PO started.

"Nevermind that now. I need you to open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number…Dad, what's the number on the door?" Luke could be heard talking to his dad.

"Three-two-six-eight-two-seven!" Anakin's muffled voice could be heard in the background.

"Three-two-six-eight-two-seven, 3PO. Have R2 open that door." Luke told him.

3PO turned to R2. "You heard him. Open that door."

------------------------------------

_Death Star – Tractor Beam Power Generator Trench_

Obi-Wan walked out onto a service bridge that led to the controls for one of the power generators that powered the tractor beam. He walked around the machinery on a ledge that encircled it and pulled down a lever, causing the power levels to drop with several lights turning from red to blue. _I sure hope this works and they can get away safely._ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

-------------------------------

In the hallway just out side the garbage room, the door slid open and the group emerged into a dusty, unused hallway. Han and Tobin immediately removed their trooper armor, taking the blaster belts and strapping them around their waists.

Han then turned to look at Leia with disgust. "Now if we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here."

Anakin, Luke and Tobin all exchanged amused glances as Han handed Luke a blaster and Luke took it from him.

"Well, we better get moving!" Anakin suggested as Chewie began growling and pointing at the door they had just come through.

Chewie then ran away and stopped howling just as everyone gave him confused looks. "Where are you going?" Han asked him. They could hear the creature from earlier moan from inside the garbage room and a tentacle started coming out of the doorway. Han pulled out his blaster pistol.

Leia watched him with horror. "No, wait. They'll hear!" She yelled but Han fired anyway and the noise echoed through the empty passageway. The others just shook their heads in disbelief.

Han turned to a frightened Chewie, waving him towards him. "Come here, you big coward!" He yelled at him as Chewie shook his head no. "Chewie! Come here!"

At that point, Leia's temper started to flare and she walked right up to Han with her hands on her hips. "Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?"

Han looked at Leia stunned at her forwardness and then moved closer to her, getting in her face. "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" He said pointing to his chest.

Leia cocked her head back up at him and smiled at him sarcastically. "It's a wonder you're still alive." She told him before starting to walk down the hallway and then looked up at Chewie as she passed him. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

Han watched her walk away and then turned to Anakin. "Wonderful daughter you've got there, Anakin. Is she always like this?"

Anakin just sheepishly smiled over at him. "Um…no…not usually."

Han smirked back over at him. "Good. Because…and no offense…I don't know how much more I can take of her 'sweetness'". He told him as he then started to follow her down the deserted hallway.

Anakin put his right hand over his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. But then he got a smirk on his face and started to chuckle to himself.

"Dad, I've never seen Leia this fired up over anyone before." Luke said to his father.

"Neither have I, Luke." Anakin replied with a smile as he watched Han catching up to Chewie with Leia just ahead of them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Neither have I."

"What does it mean?" Luke asked.

Anakin and Tobin just exchanged knowing glances and then turned to look at Luke. "I think your sister and Han like each other, but neither of them wants to admit it." Anakin told his son.

Luke got a confused look on his face. "Really? Well, you could have fooled me." He said as he shook his head in disbelief and then looked down the hallway again after them.

"Yes, love can make people do strange things." Tobin added as the three men started walking down the hallway after the rest of their group.

"Yes, it sure does." Anakin said in agreement.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_Death Star – Tractor Beam Power Generator Trench_

While Obi-Wan was still turning off the power generator, a door suddenly slid open and a squad of stormtroopers marched into the area. Obi-Wan instantly pressed his body up against the machinery as they stopped on the service bridge.

"Secure this area until the alert is canceled." He could hear an officer say to stormtrooper commander and then walked away.

The commander then turned to two stormtroopers. "Give me regular reports." He told them before walking off, leaving only the two stormtroopers left to guard the doorway into the shaft.

"Do you know what's going on?" One trooper asked.

"Maybe it's another drill." The second one responded.

Obi-Wan then moved around the equipment, watching the stormtroopers as they turned their backs to him. He then walked off of the narrow ledge and onto the service ramp, gesturing his hand toward them. The troopers then became confused and thought they heard something in another hallway.

"What was that?" The second trooper asked as Obi-Wan slipped down the service bridge and disappeared out the doorway on the opposite side.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." The first stormtrooper responded.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Skywalkers, Tobin, Han and Chewie made their way back down to the docking bay. They ran down an empty hallway and stopped when they came to a window that overlooked the docking bay where the Falcon still sat, also noticing quite a few stormtroopers by the ship doing various things. Luke then took out his comlink.

Han smiled as he looked at his pride and joy. "There she is."

"3PO, do you copy?" Luke said into the comlink.

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." 3PO answered him.

Luke and the others sighed with relief. "We're right above you. Stand by." Luke told him and then turned to the others. "Well, at least the droids are safe at the moment."

The others nodded as Han was watching troopers moving in and out of the Falcon. Leia moved towards him, touching his arm as she pointed at the ship. "You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." She said looking up at him.

Han sighed. "Nice! Come on!" He said as he gave her a dirty look in response and then they all started off down the hallway. But when the came around a corner, they were met by about twenty or so stormtroopers heading towards them. Both groups stopped abruptly as they were both startled by the other.

"It's them! Blast them!" The stormtrooper commander ordered once he recovered from the initial surprise.

Han immediately drew his laser pistol; and, before anyone could stop him, he charged the troopers, firing at them and took one of them out as he went. Chewie then followed right behind him, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor. "Get back to the ship!" He yelled back at the rest of them as he ran after the troopers.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke yelled after him but Han had already disappeared around the corner, not hearing Luke's pleas. Luke then turned to the others. "And he thought what Dad did back on the detention level was crazy."

Leia smiled as she looked down the corridor Han and Chewie had just gone down. "Well, he certainly has courage."

Luke sighed. "What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?"

"Well….The scary thing is, he reminds me of me when I was young. I used to run into many dangerous situations without thinking about the consequences." Anakin replied as they all started down the hallway to go to the docking bay entrance.

Tobin chuckled. "That's probably why the called you 'the Hero With No Fear'". Tobin said as Leia gave her father a curious look.

"Now, this sounds interesting." Leia commented. "Is that part of the past you need to share with me?" She asked her father.

Anakin chuckled as well. "Yes, Leia. And you're probably right, Tobin." Anakin responded and then became serious. "But believe it or not, that was quite far from the truth. I was actually very scared about quite a lot things at that time." He then paused and sighed, trying to push out the bad memories. "Well…enough about me right now. We better hurry." He told them as they all nodded in compliance and picked up the pace.

-----------------------------------

Han continued to chase the stormtroopers down a long hallway, yelling and waving his laser pistol around. But when the troopers rounded a corner and as Han followed, he was met by additional stormtroopers. With a shocked expression on his face, he stopped within a few feet of them, taking a defensive stance. But then the additional troopers joined the others as they turned their blasters towards their lone attacker. Han's confidence soon faded as they started moving towards him and he immediately jumped backwards as they started to fire at him.

Chewie was just coming down the long hallway where Han had just chased the stormtroopers when suddenly he heard and saw laser blasts coming from around the corner ahead. Han soon came into view, running around the corner for his life as he was firing back at the pursuing troopers. The troopers soon followed him around the corner, causing Chewie to turn and run with Han as they continued to both fire back at them.

-----------------------------------

While this was going on, Luke and Tobin were firing back at some troopers of their own, with Anakin blocking shots with his lightsaber as the group rushed down a narrow hallway chased by several stormtroopers. They then quickly reached the end of the hallway and raced through another open doorway, which took them out onto a narrow bridge that spanned over a deep, seemingly bottomless shaft. Although, unknown to them, the bridge had been retracted as they ran through the doorway. Luke and the others came to an abrupt stop with Luke losing his balance. Anakin immediately reached out and grabbed his son's arm to pull him back. "I think we took a wrong turn." Luke stated as he gasped.

"That's for sure." Tobin added as blasts from the pursuing troopers hit a wall behind them, reminding them of their presence.

Leia then reached over to push a button on a control panel on the wall to their right, shutting the door behind them as they continue to hear laser fire hitting the door. She looked at the panel anxiously. "There's no lock!" She exclaimed as she looked at the others with fear.

Luke then blasted the controls with his blaster before anyone could stop him. "That oughta hold it for a while."

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge." Leia responded.

"I think Luke just blasted it." Anakin replied as Luke looked back at his father with sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Luke replied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Anakin said as he started to look around, assessing their situation for any possible ways of escape. But then they all looked at each other with horror as they heard drilling noises coming from the other side of the door.

"They're coming through!" Leia said with fear just as they realize they are being shot at by two other troopers perched at another entrance on the other side of the abyss, one level up. Both groups exchange fire until one of the troopers was hit and grabbed his chest, falling to the floor. Then the other one gots hit, causing him to fall forward down into the shaft.

Noticing that the door across the way was open, Anakin took out a grappler hook from his belt and threw it up so it hooked onto some pipes, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. "Tobin, see if you have a grappler hook in your belt."

Tobin then handed his blaster to Leia. "Here, hold this." He told her as he started searching his belt. Another trooper then appeared on the ledge above where the other ones had been and began firing at them. Leia joined Luke, firing back at him just as Tobin found a grappler in his utility belt and pulled it out, trying to get it ready.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened about a foot to reveal the feet of the stormtroopers outside. "Here they come!" Leia yelled as she hit one of the stormtroopers on the ledge above, causing him to fall.

Anakin then turned to Luke. "Come on. Grab onto me, Luke." He instructed as Luke complied by putting his arms around his father's shoulders. "Hang on tight." He told him as Anakin put his left arm around his son's waist and then used his right to hold the rope as they swung across the abyss.

As soon as they were on the other side, Tobin also threw up his grappler hook so it hooked around the piping and then pulled on it to make sure it was secure. Leia shot off one more shot before following her brother's lead and wrapped her arms around Tobin as he put his left arm around her waist. She looked at him and smiled, then kissed him quickly on the cheek, causing Tobin to look back at her surprised. "For luck!" She told him as he smiled back at her and then pushed off to follow Anakin and Luke by swinging across the abyss.

Just as they reached the other side, the troopers that had been trying to get the door open, finally manage to do so and began firing at them from across the way. Tobin and Luke returned the fire just before ducking into the hallway to join Anakin and Leia.

------------------------------------

Obi-Wan, after completing his task of shutting down the power generator, made his way back through the passageways of the Death Star. He hid in the shadows of a narrow corridor and cloaked his presence as several stormtroopers marched passed him, not noticing him.

When they were gone, he checked to make sure it was all clear and then ran down the hallway in the opposite direction.

----------------------------------------

3PO and R2 were watching the troopers that were still walking around near the entry ramp of the Falcon. "Where could they be?" He asked with a worried voice as R2 turned his dome back and forth, beeping something in response.

---------------------------------------

Han and Chewie continued running down a hallway with several troopers still chasing them. "Close the blast doors!" A trooper yelled out and the blast doors at the end of the hall started to close. Han and Chewie, seeing this, ran even faster and managed to jump through the opening just before the blast doors closed shut, firing a few more shots back at their pursuers as they went. "Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!" The trooper shouted.

--------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was hurrying along one of the passageways to the hanger when Darth Vader stepped into the hallway just ahead of him, igniting his red saber and stepping towards him. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete." He told him as Obi-Wan ignited his blue saber and took an offensive stance, causing Vader to take a defensive one. "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." Vader continued.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Obi-Wan responded as they continued to just stare at one another, sizing the other up.

"You should not have come back." Vader replied as Obi-Wan lunged at him and the two lightsabers met, blue against red. As Obi-Wan took a swing at Vader, Vader blocked it and then countered it, their blades locked together, creating a buzzing noise as they started to circle one another. Obi-Wan moved around Vader so he was able to back himself towards the docking bay as they continued to leave their blades locked together. "There's no escape, Obi-Wan. I will finally have my revenge on you for what you did to me on Mustafar." Vader finally said to him.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan replied as they continued to combat.

-------------------------------------

Han and Chewie leaned back against the wall with their blasters still in hand as they watched the stormtroopers guarding the hanger. "Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked and Chewie growled a reply, as the others join them. "What kept you?" Han asked them.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia replied as she was pressed up against Han, with Anakin, Luke and Tobin behind her.

"How's the ship? Anakin asked.

Han looked over at him and then back out at the Falcon. "Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope your friend, Obi-Wan, got the tractor beam out of commission."

"Me too.' Anakin replied as he became worried about his 'brother', wondering why he wasn't there yet.

-------------------------------------

Vader and Obi-Wan continued their duel until they were just outside the hanger bay. Their lightsabers hit together, making a crackling sound, causing the troopers guarding the ship to turn their attention to the fighting Sith and Jedi Knight.

Luke happened to look over to see Obi-Wan and Vader locked in a duel and pointed at them. "Look!" He said as the others looked over to see them fighting through a doorway at the far end of the docking bay.

"Oh no." Anakin exclaimed as he immediately jumped out into the hanger.

"Wait! Dad, where are you going?" Leia asked him.

"Just get on the ship. I'll be right behind you. I'm going to help your Uncle Ben." He replied to his daughter as he walked farther into the hanger.

"But…" Leia replied but she didn't dare finish as she would then have to shout for him to hear, bringing them unwanted attention.

R2 and 3PO were off to the side and, seeing all the troopers run towards Vader and Obi-Wan, decided to take advantage of the distraction. "Come on, R2, we're going!" He told R2 and the little droid beeped in compliance and followed him into the hanger bay.

The others watched with concern as they saw Anakin move up behind the troopers that had rushed closer to the lightsaber duel and stopped to watch. "Now's our chance! Go!" Han said as he started out into the docking bay towards the Falcon and the others followed him.

Anakin snuck up behind the seven stormtroopers and tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Eh…hem." He said as they all turned around to look at him in shock. He waved his right hand in front of them. "I am not here and you will not interfere."

"You are not here and we will not interfere." They all said in unison.

"You will turn around and watch the duel. And you will not take your attention off of it." Anakin said with another wave.

"We will turn around and watch the duel. And we will not take our attention off of it." They all replied again in unison and then complied by turning around to face the direction where Vader and Obi-Wan were still fighting.

Anakin then got a smirk on his face before becoming serious again when he looked over to see Vader reaching up to make the fatal blow on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was just standing there with his saber pointed straight up in front of him with his eyes closed, waiting for it to come. _No! _Anakin screamed in his head and immediately put both of his pinkies in his mouth, letting out a very loud whistle. "HEY YOU, VADER!"

Vader's attention was immediately taken off of Obi-Wan as he turned to look in the direction of the whistle and his name being shouted across the hanger. Not feeling the fatal blow come and hearing Anakin's voice, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see what was going on. They both looked over to see Anakin standing behind the mesmerized troopers.

"WHAT?" Vader said with a start as he slowly lowered his red saber in awe at what he was witnessing.

"YEAH, YOU IN THE BLACK SUIT! YOU HEARD ME!" Anakin continued shouting at him.

Obi-Wan got a smirk on his face and took a sideways glance at the shocked Vader, staring at his Light Side double standing in the middle of the hanger.

"_Come on, Obi-Wan. No arguments you're coming with us."_ Anakin quickly sent to Obi-Wan through Force before turning his attention back to Vader. "REMEMBER ME?" Anakin continued. "YOUR CONSCIENCE!"

"_Good one, Anakin. And, no arguments, I'm coming." _Obi-Wan sent back to his 'brother' as he took the opportunity to sneak into the hanger bay with Vader still staring at Anakin as if he'd seen a ghost. Obi-Wan then hit the controls for the blast doors between the hallway where he had just been and the hanger, causing them to close.

Vader, noticing the doors were closing, then looked over to where Obi-Wan had been to see he was gone and became angry. "WHAT?" He looked back over at the doors just in time to see his double waving 'goodbye' to him through the opening as the doors completely shut in front of him. "What in blazes is going on?" He said still in shock. _He couldn't have been me. It must have been my imagination brought on by seeing my old master again. It must have been._ Vader thought to himself, trying to shake himself out of his shocked and angered state.

"Come on!" Han shouted as he saw Obi-Wan and Anakin making their way back towards the Falcon to join up with the others. They were able to make their way to the ship and up the ramp with no trouble as the stormtroopers within the hanger were still in the trance Anakin had placed them under.

When they got on board, Han and Chewie immediately ran up to the cockpit to sit down and start the engines. When the engines roared to life, this caused other stormtroopers outside the hanger and officers to come to full alert; and they started to shoot at the Falcon.

Luke, Leia and Tobin went to strap themselves in as Anakin paused over the smuggling compartments. He bent down and opened the one where the rest of his family had been safely hiding, sliding the metal cover to the side, and smiled down at them as they all looked up at him in relief. "You're back safe!" Padme exclaimed with a smile.

"You doubted me?" Anakin teased as he helped Sarah and then Ben out of the compartment. He embraced both of his younger children, and they smiled back at him while returning his embrace. "Now go strap yourselves in." He told them as they nodded and ran farther into the ship.

"LEIA!" They heard them shout with excitement as Anakin then pulled Padme out of the compartment into a tight embrace.

Padme reached up and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. They felt the ship start to shake as it started to take off, causing them to break from their passionate kiss and stare into each others eyes. "You joke, Anakin, but the children and I were very frightened for all of you." Padme finally said.

"I know. But we're all safe now." Anakin replied, trying to comfort her. "So there's nothing to worry about."

Padme put her head on his chest as she moved her arms down to wrap them around his waist. "I wish I could be as confident as you. Because we're not out of danger yet." She replied as Anakin kissed her hair.

"Well, in that case, we better get strapped in ourselves because I have a feeling we're in for a bumpy ride." Anakin replied and then they walked hand in hand to where the others were to strap themselves in as well.

-------------------------------------

Inside the cockpit, Han took the controls and was lifting the ship up off of the docking bay floor. They could hear the sounds of laser blasts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie was turning knobs and flipping switches off to the side. Tobin and Obi-Wan were sitting behind them.

Han glance back over his shoulder at Obi-Wan who was behind Chewie. "I hope you got that tractor beam out if commission, Obi-Wan, or this is going to be a real short trip." He declared and then turned to Chewie. "Okay, hit it!" He yelled as Chewed growled in compliance.

"Don't worry. That, at least, won't be a problem." Obi-Wan responded.


	55. Chapter 55

_Author's Note: If you've been wondering if I'm going to keep following the movie scripts, my answer to that is, no, not entirely. I know I have somewhat recently, but now that the Skywalkers are re-surfacing and Obi-Wan is now still alive, things are definitely going to start to gradually become very different. Up until now, with the AU Vader coming on to the scene at the end of the Clone Wars, the rest of the galaxy has pretty much gone on as it had before Luke and Leia went back in time. But not any more. grin_

_If you're one of the ones who likes that I have been following the movies scripts closely lately, don't worry. I won't be abandoning the movies entirely._

_Side Note: Also, I just heard some great news! I read an article last night (9/13/06) on Sci-Fi Wire that Hayden Christensen AND Samuel L. Jackson are going to be starring in another movie together that starts shooting this month (Sept. 2006) called "Jumper". It's 1 of 3 movies in a trilogy based on some books written by Steven Gould. Hayden is playing the lead. COOL! I read the synopsis on the movie and I can't wait!...Popcorn with butter and a Diet Coke, please._

_P.S. (9/16/06) - I just went to Sci-Fi Wire again and now the article is gone. (scratches ones head). I did a Google search though and still found some articles on it that way, so I wasn't just imagining things. I e-mailed Sci-Fi Wire to find out why it's gone._

_Although, I found it on Sci-Fi Weekly. Go to the Sci-Fi Channel website. Click on Sci-Fi Wire news on the left hand side. Then in the top banner, select "Search". Then type 'Hayden Christensen and Jumper' into the box to do your search. When the choices come up, click on the August one. It has the larger article on it. Just scroll down until you find: "Christensen Teleports to Jumper"_

_Anyway…enough chit-chat…on with the story…_

**Chapter 55**

_Death Star – Just outside Docking Bay 2037_

Vader just stared at the hanger door that had closed in front of him. He could hear the alarms going off and the sounds of a ship leaving the docking bay, but his conscious mind wasn't registering it. _Am I going mad?_ He thought to himself as the image of another version of himself as Anakin Skywalker standing in the middle of the hanger went through his mind.

"Eh…hem…Sir?" An officer standing next to Vader said, trying to get his attention. "SIR!"

Vader, somewhat annoyed by the interruption, turned to face him. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um…s-sorry, Sir. But are you ok?" The officer asked with a hesitant look on his face.

"I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" Vader yelled before he turned and headed towards the control room where they kept all the security holos.

"Bu-But, Sir? What are our orders?" The officer yelled after him.

Vader abruptly stopped and then slowly turned to face the officer, pausing in thought as he tried to calm himself. "Send a squadron of fighters after them…But…" He started as he pointed his right index finger at them. "…Their orders are only to give them a hard time. They are to let them escape, so we can follow them using the tracking device we planted on their ship."

The officer then bowed. "Yes, my lord. It will be done." And then the officer turned on his heals and left.

Vader sighed and turned again to head back towards the control room, hearing the TIE fighter pilots being paged to the various hangers throughout the station to man their ships while on his way. When he arrived, he walked directly over to one of the technicians there. "You…" He said pointing to the shocked tech. "I want you to play back the security holos from the Docking Bay showing the Rebels escaping."

The tech nervously stared at him. "Y-Yes, sir." He said as he then started working the controls on the computer to bring up the holos from the last several minutes. "I've gone back about 15 standard minutes, my lord."

"Very good. Now play it." Vader said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. As the security holo played, he watched very carefully, watching for any sign that what he had just seen was real. But as the holo continued to play, showing the events at an angle from the right side of the docking bay, they couldn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary. That is until at last Vader saw him…"Impossible!" Vader exclaimed as he watched the man, who looked like had once looked, with a worried look on his face, walking up behind seven stormtroopers that appeared to be watching something. _Must be they're watching Obi-Wan and I. _Vader thought to himself as he continued to watch in awe as the blonde man, who was also dressed as he used to dress, get the stormtroopers' attention and then used a mind trick on them. _Clever. _Then he finally saw what he had seen for himself just minutes ago from a different perspective, watching in total shock as he witnessed again how his double got his attention away from Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan could have a chance to escape. _Like I would have done when I was still Anakin Skywalker._ Vader thought to himself as he continued to watch as the two Jedi ran over to the ship and up the ramp. _What does all of this mean? _"Enough! You can turn it off!" Vader commanded.

"Y-Yes, Sir." The technician replied and then turned off the security holos immediately.

Vader then dropped his hands to his side and stormed out of the control room to head back towards his quarters. He needed to talk to his master. He needed answers and he needed them now. _My conscience, indeed. How can this be possible? Is he a clone? This is some kind of trick and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._ Vader scoffed to himself.

--------------------------------------

The Millenium Falcon sped away from the Death Star as fast as its sub-light engines could carry it when they started to feel blasts hitting them, coming from attacking TIE fighters. Han turned to Chewie. "We're coming up on the sentry ships." Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!" He then unbuckled his seat belt, stood up and started to walk out of the cockpit. But Obi-Wan grabbed his arm as he passed.

"Anakin and I can handle the guns. You just fly this ship." Obi-Wan told him as he undid his own belt with his free hand and stood up.

"But…" Han started to protest.

Obi-Wan then put his hands on both of Han's shoulders and smiled at him. "Don't forget. We both went through the Clone Wars. I think we can handle this."

Han sighed and little out a small chuckle. "Ok. I guess you know what you're doing." He replied as he became serious and then turned quickly to sit back in his seat, taking the controls again.

Obi-Wan quickly glanced down at Tobin. "Make sure he doesn't do anything foolish while I'm gone." He told him with a twinkle in his eyes as both Tobin and Chewie laughed.

"I will." Tobin responded with a smirk.

"Hey, I heard that." Han replied before turning to Chewie, who was still laughing. "Traitor!" He accused Chewie, who just gave a growl in response as they continued to fly the ship.

Obi-Wan smiled again at this little exchange but then rushed back into the hold where the others were still strapped in and looked directly at Anakin where he saw both Padme and Anakin lovingly holding one another. "Come on! Han has charged up the main guns! We've got enemy fighters on our tail!"

Anakin just nodded with a serious look on his face, unbuckling himself, and then quickly kissed Padme on the lips as he stood up. "I'll be right back." He told her as they looked into each others eyes and weakly smiled at one another.

"Ok." Padme responded with a fearful smile.

Anakin lovingly touched her cheek with his left hand and then quickly turned to follow Obi-Wan to where Han had shown them where the main guns were during a brief tour of the ship earlier.

Obi-Wan entered the gunport first and climbed down the ladder to the gun below. Then Anakin stepped onto the ladder next, climbing up to the topside gun. They both climbed into their seats and attached their headsets. "Just like old times." Anakin said as Obi-Wan just groaned.

"Oh…Don't remind me." Obi-Wan replied as they both activated the controls, which also brought up the targeting computers, lighting up the panel in front of them.

It wasn't long before the ship started shaking from laser blasts bouncing off of the ship's shields, and then Anakin saw one TIE fly overhead. "TIE fighters, Obi-Wan! They're coming in quick!" He yelled as he turned the laser gun, the chair along with it, to shoot at a passing TIE, taking it out. "That's one!"

"What? Are we keeping score now?" Obi-Wan yelled sarcastically as he managed to take out another TIE that flew beneath the ship.

"Yes! Why not? Loser has to wait on the winner hand and foot for a whole week." Anakin replied as he shot at two more TIEs, taking them both out, one right after the other. "That's three!"

Obi-Wan just shook his head. "Only, you, Anakin, would find all this enjoyable! But very well, if you insist! It's a bet! Just plan on being my slave for the next week, my old friend!" He retorted with a chuckle as he swiveled his chair around and took out another enemy fighter. "I've gotten two so far!"

"Five!" Anakin yelled back with a laugh. "Who's going to be whose slave for a week?"

"I can see I'm going to lose this little wager already." Obi-Wan mumbled to himself as he shook his head and continued firing.

--------------------------------------

"Chewie, watch it!" Han yelled as they swerved to miss an oncoming TIE fighter. Chewie growled back to Han.

"I know you're doing the best that you can! Just try to keep it steady while I program some coordinates into the hyperdrive computer, will ya?" Han replied as he was pushing buttons and knobs on a panel above him on his left. Chewie growled a response at him.

Tobin just sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest and watched this exchange with amusement. But then he became serious again as the ship shook again when another shot hit the ship. They all looked up just in time to see two more TIEs being blown up by the Falcon's laser guns.

------------------------------------

Back in the hold, the other passengers sat in silence with worried looks on their faces. Leia was holding little Ben, comforting him, as Sarah brought her legs up, setting her heels on the edge of the seat so she could hug her legs. Luke, noticing his mother sitting across from them alone, unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way over to her, trying to keep his balance as the ship shook back and forth. When he reached her, he sat down next to her and Padme put her arms around her son with Luke returning the embrace.

3PO and R2 were seated next to each other and bounced around as the lights went out, then came back on. "Oh dear." 3PO exclaimed. "I do hope we get out of this alive."

-------------------------------------

Another TIE flew passed Anakin's gun and he started firing at it, taking it out. "That's 16!" He shouted over their headsets and then he heard Obi-Wan grumbling something under his breath, causing Anakin laughed.

"10!" Obi-Wan shouted back at him. "And don't start making that list of things for me to do quite yet! This isn't over with!"

"17!" Anakin shouted back with a laugh. "Let's see…there's mine, Padme's and the kids' laundry…18!"

"Ugh!" Was Obi-Wan's only response as he continued fire on another passing fighter. _I should have never agreed to this silly wager. I should know better by now._

---------------------------------

In the cockpit, they felt the ship shake again, causing alarms to go off. Han looked at the computer readout. "Chewie, we've lost lateral controls." He said as Chewie growled out his concern. "Don't worry, she'll hold together." Han replied just as the ship shook again and the lights flickered. Han looked up and around the cockpit with a concerned look on his face. "You hear me, baby? Hold together!"

---------------------------------

Padme screamed as Luke pulled his mother away from a control panel that had just sparked and burst into flames. R2, noticing the smoking and sparking control panel, immediately rolled over to it and sprayed fire retardant at it as he beeped an assurance at Padme and Luke.

"Thank you, R2." Padme told the little astro droid with a smile. Luke also smiled at him and the little droid beeped back in response.

---------------------------------

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to fire on the attacking TIEs, swiveling back and forth in their chairs as they aimed at them until it was down to the last two attacking fighters. They both took aim, taking the last of them out. "Last one! WOOHOO!" Anakin yelled as he eagerly took off his headset with a smile and hopped out of his chair, to happily climb back down the ladder.

Obi-Wan also smiled and laid his head back on the headrest with a sigh of relief before taking his head set off. He then got out of his chair and started climbing the ladder, looking up just in time to see Anakin looking down at him with a devious smile on his face. "I'd say I win with my 20 to your 15, so I'm starting that list of things to do for you right now, Obi-Wan." He told him as he acted like he was writing something on an invisible datapad.

"Oh, ha ha, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered him as he reached the top and then stepped off of the ladder into the hallway, causing Anakin to stand back but with a smirk still on his face and his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"I'll have a list ready for you by tomorrow morning." Anakin said with a laugh.

"Are you quite serious, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in an attempt to get out of it as he also crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring Anakin down. "You're not really going to hold me to that bet, are you?"

Anakin just laughed and patted Obi-Wan on the back. "Of course I am, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan groaned. "But don't worry. I promise I'll make it a short list." He told him as he laughed again and started walking back to the hold area where the others were.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief and sighed. "Oh, please help me Force." He said before following Anakin.

As they were heading back to the hold area, Anakin and Obi-Wan felt a jolt as the Falcon entered hyperspace, causing them both to reach out to grab onto the wall to keep their balance. When they arrived back in the hold area, they got there just in time to see 3PO lying on the floor, completely tangled in smoking and sparking wires. "Help! I think I'm melting!" He yelled in panic and then turned to R2. "This is all your fault." R2 shook his dome no and beeped back at him in response.

"Everything ok in here?" Anakin asked as everyone looked in his direction and then he walked over to untangle 3PO.

"Oh, it's been dreadful, Sir." 3PO exclaimed as Anakin just finished untangling him and then helped him up.

Padme smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Everything is fine in here."

"Did I just feel us enter hyperspace a few moments ago?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked over to sit near the holochess table and Anakin went to sit next to Padme and Luke, putting his left arm around his wife's waist.

Leia turned to Obi-Wan. "Yes, Han was planning on escaping that way anyway, so I just told him to take us to the rebel base on Yavin IV instead. It was far too risky for us to attempt to take the Death Star plans to Bail Organa on Alderaan now anyway."

Anakin looked over at Leia with concern. "I have to agree with you on that. But are you sure taking us to the rebel base on Yavin IV is such a wise thing to do? Don't you think that our escape was a little too easy?"

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han said as he entered the room, leaning up against the side of the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'd have you know that I did quite some fancy flying to get us out of that mess." He told them as Tobin slipped passed him and entered the room, walking over to lean up against the wall near the holochess table.

"Yes, I'm sure you did, Han. But, actually, I have to say, yes, it was far too easy; and my guess is there is a tracking device somewhere on this ship. They're hoping we will lead them directly to rebel base so they can attack it." Anakin responded.

"How do you know this?" Han asked.

Anakin was taken back by Han's question. He paused, looking down and then back up at Han. "Because it's something I would do." Anakin responded. "And it just makes sense as to why we were able to get away so easily."

Padme then turned to her husband. "You may be right, Ani. While we were hiding in the smuggling compartments, I thought I overheard some of the stormtroopers talking about a tracking device. But I think it may be on the outside of the ship."

"We heard it too, Dad." Sarah added and Ben nodded in agreement.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Han asked in disbelief.

Padme turned to look at Han. "I'm sorry. I had been so worried about all of you that it slipped my mind until just now."

"Well, we have to get the plans to the Alliance somehow." Leia interjected. "And time is of the essence. We could be searching for that tracking device forever and never find it. And by that time, the Death Star could be operational again."

"Leia's right." Anakin replied. "Although, I think we better comm the Alliance to let them know we're coming and that they we may be bringing company."

"I'll do it." Leia said as she stood and then headed towards the cockpit, walking over to where Han was blocking the door way and smirking at her. "Let me pass." She ordered.

"As you wish, your worship." He responded as he stood aside and let her go into the cockpit. "Chewie, help her!" He yelled and the Wookiee growled in response.

Leia turned and glared at Han, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I think I can handle it just fine by myself, thank you."

"Fine! Chewie, don't help her!" Han retorted. "I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice." He mumbled as he walked over to join Obi-Wan at the holochess table and folded his arms on the table while everyone looked on, keeping their opinions to themselves. But then Han looked over at Anakin with curiosity. "Hey, Anakin. What did you do to get Vader to react like that? He looked like he was about to pee his big black, leather pants when he saw you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged fearful but knowing looks while Padme wrapped her right arm around Anakin's waist for support. Anakin looked down and then back up at Han, sighing. "Well…let's just say that Vader and I go way back." He then paused, trying to think of the best way of telling them without giving away the entire truth. "And…he thought he killed me…a long time ago."

"Yes." Obi-Wan added as everyone turned to look at him. "Vader, as well as Anakin, was a pupil of mine. That is until Vader was manipulated by the Dark Side of the Force and joined Emperor Palpatine in taking over the galaxy and in trying to wipe out all of the Jedi with Order #66."

"Dark Side of the Force, huh?" Han asked with a confused look on his face. "You've got me all confused."

"Well, Han, there are two sides of the Force…" Anakin tried to explain. "…the Dark Side, which represents evil, and, the Light Side, which represents good."

"So the Jedi are on the Light Side of the Force?" Luke asked his father with curiosity.

Anakin turned to his left to look at his son, who was sitting on the other side of Padme. "Yes."

Han just sat back in his seat and crossed his arms with a suspicious look on his face as he looked back over at Anakin. "Yeah, well, all this still doesn't explain Vader's bizarre reaction to you, Anakin. From what I've heard of Vader, you'd think he'd be outraged that you were still alive and try to attack you, not shocked into a living statue."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at one another again before Anakin turned back to Han. "Well…Let's just say there was no doubt in Vader's mind that he'd killed me until now. And I was THE last person he thought he'd ever see again."

"Well, I just spoke with Mon Mothma." Leia said as she re-entered the room, causing everyone to take their attention off of Anakin to look in her direction. They watched as she resumed her seat next to her sister Sarah and her brother Ben. "She agreed with me on time being of the essence; and they're expecting us and a possible Imperial attack."

"Yeah, well, we should be there in about six standard hours." Han told them.

"Good. That should give the Alliance some time to prepare for an attack." Anakin replied as they all became quiet.

As the group remained in silent thought, Leia started to remember what her father had told her about needing to tell her about her mother's and his past. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Leia." Padme responded.

"Dad told me that there were some things you needed to tell me about your pasts?" Leia asked as she leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees.

Anakin and Padme looked at one another and then back at their daughter. "Yes." Anakin started and then sighed. "Well, you already know about your Uncle Ben and I being Jedi, so I think it's your mother's turn." He said as he took his arm from around his wife's waist and took her hand in his, squeezing it.

Padme weakly smiled up at her husband and then turned back to look at Leia. "Leia, you know how you told me how much you admired Senator Padme Amidala and the work she did during the Old Republic?"

"Yes, Mom?" Leia responded with anticipation.

"Well…I am Senator Padme Amidala." Padme responded with a weak smile.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

_Death Star_

Vader had been heading towards his quarters to contact the Emperor when he heard his name being paged over the intercom by Tarkin. "Lord Vader. Please report to the main control room."

"ARGH!" Vader complained. _What does he want? _He thought to himself and then sighed. _I'll have to contact my master later about this. _Darth Vader then turned away from the direction of his quarters and headed back towards the control room instead. When he arrived, Tarkin was watching the huge view screen. "You wanted to see me, Tarkin?" Vader asked, trying to hold back his agitation.

Tarkin turned to look at Vader. "Ah, yes, there you are. Are they away?"

"As far as I know, yes." Vader snapped back at him, not realizing the severity of his voice.

Tarkin looked at Vader sternly and then decided to ignore the dark lord's tone. "You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work." He told him as he turned his attention back to the view screen with his hands behind his back.

"It will." Vader responded with irritated confidence. "Is that all?" Vader asked.

Tarkin turned his head back to look at Vader again and smirked evilly. "Yes, you may go if you like. I'll contact you when we arrive at the rebel base."

Vader then just bowed and quickly stormed back out of the control room back towards his quarters. _And now, Palpatine, I'm going to get some answers from you._

---------------------------------

_Millenium Falcon_

Leia looked at her mother with shock. "W-What? You're Senator Amidala?" She finally asked her.

Padme and Anakin both smiled back at their daughter. "Yes, dear. My full name is Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker." Padme responded.

Leia just continued to stare at her mother. She couldn't believe it. Her all time favorite senator that she had heard so much about from people who had known her; but she was never able to find a picture of her anywhere, was her own mother. _Of course, it all makes sense now._ Leia thought to herself. _Why we were suppose to keep Mom and Dad's visit to Naboo to see grandma and grandpa a secret as well as Mom's secret name, Padme. Senator 'Padme' Amidala, Mom said._ "M-Mom, I don't know what to say." Leia finally replied. "Why would you keep something like this from me?"

Padme looked back at her daughter with concern. "I-I'm sorry, Leia, that I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I wanted to so many times when you'd talk about Senator Amidala and how much you admired her." She then paused, looking over at Anakin who gave her a look of reassurance, and then turned back to Leia. "I just hope you can forgive me and your father for keeping all of this from you…From all of you. I know we really didn't have chance to apologize to all of you earlier."

"It's ok, Mom." Luke said as Padme and Anakin turned to look at him. Luke took his mother's other hand in his. "I understand. You both had to protect all of us from the Emperor. And I'm proud to have you both as my parents." He told them with a smile.

Padme and Anakin smiled at their 19 year old son. _When did he grow up?_ Anakin thought to himself as he looked at his oldest son. _I guess he was right when he said he should be treated as an adult._

Leia just continued to stare at her mother in disbelief and then looked away as her brother spoke, not knowing whether to be happy or angry with her parents for keeping all this from her. She listened as her brother told them of his understanding and wished she could be as quick to forgive. _I guess the more I think about it though, I should be happy. Senator Amidala is my mother…She's MY mother…What am I doing? I should be excited about this, not mad. _Leia then turned back to her parents and stood up, walking over to them, until she was standing right in front of them. They both looked up at her, waiting for her reaction. "Mom, I-I just can't believe it. I'm mean, I knew there were secrets, but this…this I never would have dreamed that you were the very person I've been trying to emulate in the Senate, someone I respected." She sighed, thinking how her words just sounded as both her parents looked up at her sadly, thinking perhaps that she was going to be angry with them. "I should be angry with you…but I can't be." She said as tears formed in her eyes and then she smiled down at her parents.

Anakin took Leia's left hand in his left and smiled up at her. Padme smiled as well, but stood up and drew her daughter into an embrace. "I'm so happy that you are my daughter, Leia. You've made me so proud, the way you have conducted yourself in the Senate. I did want to tell you. I hope you believe that." She told her daughter as tears started to flow down her cheeks as well.

"I know, Mom. I know you did." Leia replied as they continued their embrace and then they finally backed out of it smiling through their tears. Leia then reached up with her right hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, just as Anakin stood up and also embraced her, kissing her hair.

Sarah, Ben and Luke smiled at Leia and their parents while they embrace. Sarah and Ben then decided to walk over and join the rest of their family. "So are there any more secrets you need to tell us?" Sarah inquired with an inquisitive look on her face as she approached with her hands behind her back.

Everyone looked at her and then Anakin and Padme gave each other a troubled look, not knowing how to answer that. "Well…" Anakin finally said. "…I won't lie to you. There is more. But we will tell you when the time is right. Will you trust us on that?" He asked.

All of their children looked at him and their mother. "Yes." Leia answered with an understanding smile and the others nodded their heads. "I, more than anyone with being in the Alliance, understand the importance of keeping secrets until the right moment; but I can't imagine how much more you could possibly tell us."

"Oh, there is more." Obi-Wan spoke up from the other side of the room, which brought everyone's attention over to him at the holochess table where he was stroking his beard. "I can assure you of that. But your father is right…Now is not the time."

Han, who had been just listening to all of this, watched as the family continued to talk and Tobin joined in. He was amazed at the family's devotion to one another and, being orphaned at a very young age, he had never had such a family. He almost felt like he was invading on their time together by just being there, so he got up from the holochess table and started to walk back to towards the cockpit in silence.

It was then that Luke noticed him leaving, with the appearance of sadness in his heart. "Hey, where are you going, Han?" Luke asked as he walked over to the smuggler who had just reached the doorway and turned around to look at Luke, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Oh…Hi kid…Oh…I feel like I'm intruding. I'm not part of your family, so I'm just going to go back up to the cockpit." Han answered him as motioned towards the cockpit and started to turn away.

But Luke reached out to grab his arm. "Please, Han, stay. You may not be part of our family; but that doesn't mean you're not welcome."

"Well, I don't know. I think your sister, Leia, would have something to say about that." Han responded with a half smirk as he leaned up against the doorway. "She sure is pretty, but has quite the temper. And she obviously has no love for me."

Luke just smiled back at him. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Han."

"Oh?" Han asked as he stood up straight. "You could have fooled me."

"Give her time." Luke told him with a smile. "She'll come around."

Han chuckled a little and then reached up to rustle Luke's hair with his right hand. "How did you get so smart, kid?" He said with a smile as Luke got embarrassed and then shrugged. But then Han became serious again. "Well, either way, I should go check on how things are going up front. I'll come back in a little while when things aren't so…emotional." He replied and then turned to head back up to the cockpit. "But thank you, Luke, for the invitation."

"You're welcome." Luke said with a smile and then turned to rejoin his family.

"So are you going to teach me to use a light saber, too, Dad? I didn't get to train with the others earlier." Ben asked their father as Luke approached.

"Yes, Ben. I'll teach you as well. But…" Anakin answered with a smile. "I think I should start you on something a little less dangerous don't you think? In fact, I'm going to teach all of you the art of…meditation."

Obi-Wan just looked sideways over at Anakin with a smirk and started to chuckle. "Now this is something I'd like to see." He commented.

Anakin, knowing where Obi-Wan was going with this, slowly turned his head to look at Obi-Wan with a mock look of disbelief on his face. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Obi-Wan just gave Anakin a sly look with his arms crossed in front of him while reaching up to stroke his beard. "Don't give me that innocent look, Anakin. You know exactly what I mean." He told his former padawan before turning to look at Tobin and the Skywalker children. "You see your father's worst talent was meditation. When he was a padawan learner, he never could sit in one place long enough to master it." He told them as they all laughed.

"Well, I never said I was perfect." Anakin replied causing more laughter from everyone. "But, you have to admit that I have learned to master it in recent years, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan just smiled and chuckled as he put his right hand on his 'brother's' shoulder. "Yes, Anakin, I must admit…that is true."

Anakin then turned back to the new padawan learners and rubbed both of his hands together. "Ok, then. Now that we have that settled, let's all sit on the floor cross-legged." He told them and then they all complied with Anakin joining them, even Leia who thought she'd give it a try. Padme sat down on the seat behind them to watch, but Obi-Wan was still standing, looking down at them. Anakin, noticing this, looked up at him from the floor. "Aren't you going to join us, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked back down at Anakin. "Oh, you would like me to join you? I thought you had mastered this already?"

Anakin just mockingly glared up at him and then got a smirk on his face. "Don't forget about our little wager, Obi-Wan." He reminded him as Obi-Wan groaned. "Sit down." He commanded as he pointed to the floor with his left hand.

Obi-Wan groaned again and then very carefully joined them all on the floor as the others laughed. "I will get even with you for this, you know I will." Obi-Wan replied in mock disgust.

"Oh, I know you will. You always do." Anakin replied while he smirked over at his former master and then they both laughed. Anakin then turned back to their pupils. "Ok, now close your eyes and try to think of something peaceful."

-----------------------------------------

_Death Star_

Vader reached his quarters and pushed the button to open the door. He entered with the door hissing shut behind him as he immediately went to the holocomm circle to send a message to his master on Corescant.

When Palpatine appeared on the screen, he was, of course, displeased with Vader's interruption. "What is it, Lord Vader? This better be important. I am in the middle of a very important meeting with some of the Grand Moffs."

"It is quite important, My Master." Vader answered him with a slight bow, trying to stay calm. "I have seen someone who resembles Anakin Skywalker today. Do you know who he is, Master?"

Sideous just stared at Vader in shock from beneath his black hood with his Sith yellow eyes. "What do you mean, you saw someone who resembles Anakin Skywalker?" He asked him.

_He's surprised. He has no idea._ Vader thought to himself with awe before replying. "There was a man that escaped with the Rebels off of the Death Star. He was with Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was just about to finish my old master when this…this man who looked like Anakin Skywalker appeared to distract me, so the old man could escape. Could he be a clone, my Master?"

Palpatine just continued to stare at Vader, not knowing how to answer him, and looked away in thought. _Could it be…that Anakin did not die on Mustafar like I was led to believe; and he's been alive all this time?_ The Emperor thought to himself before getting an evil grin on his face. _And he's still healthy and strong in the Force. He'd be more powerful than his double here, who has physical limitations from his injuries. Yes, I think I will try to turning him again. But how?_ "Lord Vader. I want you to track this man down and bring him before me. He must be the clone that I heard rumors about. The one the Jedi had commissioned just in case they lost control of you. I never wanted to believe it, my friend, that they would have gone that far to betray you; but it must be true. And Obi-Wan Kenobi must have found him and trained him in the ways of the Force." He paused. "Therefore, Lord Vader, he must be just as strong in the Force as you are and for that reason a great threat to us. So he will be given a choice, either join us by turning to the Dark Side or die."

Vader became angry at this knowledge. _The Jedi commissioned a clone of ME? Without my knowledge? How dare they? _Vader thought to himself. "It will be done." He said with a bow, trying to control his rage.

"Very good. Report to me as soon as you have him." The Emperor responded with his oily voice, sensing Vader's rising ire.

"Yes, my Master." Vader answered and then the hologram of Sideous was gone. Vader just stood in the holocomm ring, clenching his fists. _I will find this clone. But he won't live to be brought before the Emperor. I'll make sure of it._

--------------------------------------------

_Millenium Falcon - Yavin IV_

"This is Leia Outlander, code 597, requesting permission to land." Leia said over the comm link in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon. Anakin and Padme were also standing in the cockpit, with their arms around each others waists, while Leia was making the transmission.

"This is Rebel Base Yavin IV. You have permission to land. And welcome back Senator Outlander."

"Thank you Rebel Base. This is Leia Outlander out." Leia responded and then turned to her parents. "Well, this is it."

"Yes, and it's going to be quite a shock to Mon Mothma and, I'm sure, some others when Anakin and I walk down that ramp with you." Padme told her daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure it will. Mon Mothma is one of the senators that told me so much about you. She considered herself to be, not only a colleague, but a good friend of yours as well." Leia responded.

"I know. I've missed Mon, but it couldn't be helped." Padme responded with a weak smile. "I just hope she's as forgiving as all of you have been."

"Well, we're on approach and should be landing in just a few moments." Han informed them. "You may want to get your things around." He suggested as he and Chewie flew the ship into the hanger and then proceeded to land.

"Yes, thank you, Han." Anakin responded before turning to look down at his wife. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Padme responded with a weak smile back up at her husband.

"Ok, then. Let's go." Leia said with a smile as she headed back towards the hold area where the others were waiting and Anakin and Padme followed.

They grabbed their things on the way through the hold area and then headed towards the exit ramp, arriving just as they felt the ship land. Everyone in their party gathered there, including Han and Chewie, who joined them shortly after setting the ship down. Han walked over to the button that lowered the ramp. "So what's the plan? Who's going to go first?" Han asked.

"I will." Leia volunteered as she then turned to her parents. "I'll go down first and then signal you to join me." She said and then sighed, smiling at her parents while putting her right hand briefly on her mother's left arm. "I'll introduce you as my parents." She said with a smile.

"Ok, then. Now that we have a plan? Do you want me to lower the ramp? From my experience, people tend to get a little antsy if you keep them waiting too long." Han told them, while holding his hand over the button. "And that can be bad."

Leia turned to Han. "Yes, you may lower the ramp now."

"Certainly, your highness." Han replied, earning him a glare from Leia, as he pushed the button and then the ramp slowly lowered until it hit the floor of the hanger with a thud.

Leia took a deep breath and then smiled back at her family. "Ok. Here goes nothing."

"Good luck." Han said with a half smirk.

Leia gave him a sideways glance. "Thank you, Han." She told him and then proceeded down the ramp. When she reached the bottom, she was immediately greeted by Mon Mothma and Dodonna who shook her hand.

"Leia, we are so glad you were able to escape." Mon Mothma said as she greeted her. "When we heard about your ship being attacked by Vader, we feared the worst."

"Yes, we all did." Dodonna added. "And, not to sound callous, but do you have the Death Star plans?"

"Yes, but first there are some people that I'd like to introduce you to." Leia said with a smile and then walked over to the ramp to wave her parents down. Anakin and Padme just looked at each other and then Anakin allowed Padme to go down the ramp first with him not far behind. When they reached the bottom, they were met by the pale faces of Mon Mothma and Dodonna. Anakin put his left hand around Padme's waist and Leia took her mother's hand in hers as she turned back to the shocked group. "Mon Mothma, Dodonna, I believe you already know my parents, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Mon Mothma and Dodonna continued to stare at Anakin and Padme in awe. They couldn't believe their own eyes. People they thought were long dead were standing right before them, alive and well, and married? Now that was the part that really shocked them even more than their sudden resurrection.

After several moments, Mon Mothma walked closer to her old friend and her Jedi husband with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Padme. I thought you were dead, the funeral…"

"It was staged." Padme told her with serious look on her face. "I-I'm so sorry for deceiving everyone." She told her old friend as she then turned to look up at her husband, smiling at him as he smiled back at her. "But, you see, my husband was being hunted by the Empire and there were our children to think about…"

"Padme." Mon Mothma stopped her before stepping forward and bringing her old friend into an embrace with Padme returning it. "I'm just so happy to see you. This truly is a wonderful surprise." But then she looked at Anakin over Padme's shoulder, who was looking back at her in silence. Mon slowly backed out of the embrace with Padme to look at both of them. "But, Padme, how can you two be married? I thought the Jedi forbade such attachments." She asked as she looked from one to the other. "And you were the mysterious father of Padme's baby." She asked Anakin as he nodded. "And Leia is that child?"

Anakin nodded again and smiled. "And…yes, the Jedi Code did forbid against my entering into such a relationship. At least, it did when we were first secretly married."

"Ah…but even Master Yoda himself later said that perhaps we should reconsider that part of the code." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he descended the ramp, giving Mon Mothma and Dodonna yet another big shock.

"Master Kenobi?" Dodonna exclaimed with confused awe. "You're alive as well? I don't believe this. Not only is Anakin Skywalker, the 'Hero with No Fear', still alive; but 'the Negotiator' as well." He said as a smile came to his face when a realization hit him. "Things are certainly starting to look a lot brighter around here." He said as he stepped forward to shake first Obi-Wan's and then Anakin's hands. "Where are my manners? Welcome to Yavin IV!"

"Yes, Welcome!" Mon Mothma said with a smile as she also joined Dodonna in shaking both of the Jedi's hands. "Please, you must come. We have much to discuss and plan before the Death Star arrives. Your presence here will certainly give more hope to our troops." Mon Mothma said as she started to turn away, Dodonna as well.

"But wait!" Leia started, causing both of them to turn back to look at her. "We haven't finished introducing you both to all of our family yet."

Mon Mothma looked at Leia in continued shock. But then, finally making the connection, she remembered Leia telling her before about her three siblings, "Yes, of course, Leia. I remember you telling me you have three siblings."

Leia then smiled. "Yes." She replied and then nodded to her father who returned it.

Anakin then walked over to the ramp to wave the rest of his family out of the ship. "Come on, kids." He told them as Luke, Sarah and little Ben then came down the ramp. He smiled at them as they joined the rest of the party. "These are our other children. This is Luke, Leia's twin…Sarah, who is about 2 years younger, and then our youngest, Ben, who is 10." Anakin told them as he walked up behind each of them, putting his hands on each of their shoulders as he introduced them.

"I'll be 11 in a couple months." Ben added with pride while Anakin still had both of his hands on his shoulders. This comment caused everyone to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Ben asked as he looked up at his dad with confusion.

"It's nothing, Ben." Anakin finally answered his son as he ruffled his hair with his left hand.

"Daaad." Ben said with a scowl as he ran his right hand over his brown hair to straighten it, causing everyone to laugh again. "Why is everything I do so funny?" He asked with a pout as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Padme bent down to talk to her youngest son. "It's just because you're so cute." She told him with a smile as she ran her right hand down his left cheek and then kissed him on the same cheek.

"I'm NOT cute!" Ben retorted with his arms still crossed.

Anakin and Padme exchanged a knowing glance. "Um…I think we better get this boy something to eat. He's beginning to get a little grouchy." Anakin said sheepishly and Padme nodded in agreement with a weak smile.

Padme then turned to Mon Mothma. "Actually, we all haven't eaten in several hours."

"Yes, of course, we can discuss our plans over dinner." Mon Mothma said as Han, Chewie, Tobin and the droids finally came down the ramp.

"Hey, did I hear something about food?" Han asked with a smirk as Chewie let out a growl.

Everyone turned to look at them, with Mon Mothma and Dodonna giving them a curious glance. "And who are your friends?" Mon Mothma asked with curiosity.

Anakin walked over to them. "Oh yes. Mon Mothma, Dodonna, this is Han Solo, Chewbacca and Tobin Lars." He introduced them as he pointed to each of them with his left hand. "Tobin was one of the Jedi younglings that I helped rescue from the Temple; and he was adopted by my step-brother and his wife, so in a sense, you'd say he's my nephew." He explained with a smile with Tobin smiling back at him. Anakin then turned back to the rest of the party. "And then Han and Chewie, here, are new friends and allies."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mon Mothma stated with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Yes, a pleasure." Dodonna also answered as he noticed the droids and pointed to them. "Are those the droids that have the Death Star plans?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes hello there. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I'm fluent in six million forms of communication…"

Anakin just shook his head and smiled as he put his left hand on 3PO's shoulder. "Thank you, 3PO. But why don't you let me do the talking, ok?"

"Yes, Master Anakin." 3PO replied as Anakin stepped passed him to R2.

Anakin then knelt down in front of the little droid as he looked up at Mon Mothma and Dodonna. "3PO, you've met. But this is R2." Anakin said as R2 beeped a greeting at them. Anakin then turned his attention back towards the droid, looking into the slot where Leia said she had stashed the data disk. "R2, can you give me that disk you've been keeping for us?" He finally asked, not seeing any easy way to get it out. R2 then beeped an affirmative and spit the disk out far enough for Anakin to take it. He took the disk in his right hand and then stood up, patting the little droid on top of his dome with his left. "Thank you, R2." He said with the droid beeping a 'your welcome', and then Anakin handed the disk over to Dodonna. "This disk should have the data you need. Hopefully, your technicians can find a weakness amongst the tactical readouts."

Dodonna nodded and smiled as he took the disk from Anakin. "Thank you, Master Skywalker. We will have our techs take a look at it immediately." He said as he nodded towards one of the nearby guards, who came up and took the disk from him before running off into the complex with it.

Anakin, noticing Dodonna's error in his title, decided to correct him. "Um, actually, I never made it to the rank of Master before the purges. I'm still only a Knight. But just to make things simpler, why don't you just call me Anakin." He told Dodonna.

"My apologies…Anakin." Dodonna said with a slight bow. "I just assumed…"

."Oh, no. No apology needed. You didn't know." Anakin told him, waving it off with his right hand.

Obi-Wan, listening to this little exchange, walked up to Anakin and put his right hand on his shoulder. "You know, Anakin. I think you've more than proven yourself worthy of the title of Jedi Master." He told him with Anakin looking back at him with shock. "And I think Master Yoda would agree."

"Master Yoda?" Mon Mothma asked with surprise. "Is he still alive?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to look at her. "Yes." Obi-Wan answered her. "He went into hiding at the same time we did."

"How many more Jedi are still alive? Do you know?" Dodonna asked with awe.

"Well, that we know of?" Obi-Wan replied and then sighed. "Well…Of the original council, there's just Anakin, Master Yoda and I. And there is, of course, Tobin, here and about 34 other former padawans and younglings that were rescued from the Temple. We're not entirely sure where they are."

"And don't forget Padme's and my children." Anakin added.

Obi-Wan looked over at the Skywalker children, smiling at them with them returning it, and then back at Anakin. "Oh, yes, sorry, and, of course, the Skywalker children that are now in training along with Tobin."

It was then that a lovely female rebel with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes of about Tobin's age approached them wearing a white jumper. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail that ran down her back. "Tobin? Tobin Mascar? Is that you?"

The entire group looked in the woman's direction. "Yes. That used to be my name." Tobin answered. "Do I know you?"

The woman got a huge grin on her face. "Yes, it's me….Elena Padguin. Don't you remember me?"

Tobin looked back at the woman in awe and then his face lit up. "Elena? I don't believe it!" He exclaimed as they ran into each others arms and embraced as old friends would. "What are you doing here?" He asked her with a smile once they broke from their embrace, and he still had his hands on her shoulders.

Elena giggled. "I joined the Alliance in the fight against the Empire, silly. Why else would I be here?"

"Well, of course, but…" Tobin responded. "…I-I'm just so surprised to see you here. Have you seen any of the others?"

"Yes, and now with you here, we've all joined the Alliance." Elena exclaimed as she then noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan and became serious. "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker?" She said in awe and then a huge smile formed on her face as she walked over to them. "Will you finish our training?" She asked them eagerly. "We've all been hoping we would have the opportunity."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other with their arms crossed in front of them and then back at Elena and Tobin with curiosity. "Uh, yes, I'm sure we can arrange something. But you mean to tell us that you are one of the younglings that I helped save from the Temple? And that all of you are here…now?" Anakin asked, pointing down to the floor with his right hand.

"Yes! We all joined the Alliance once we were old enough and then we just started finding each other." She exclaimed before noticing Luke and giving him a curious glance. "Luke, is that you? Why don't you look any older?"

_Uh oh._ Anakin and Obi-Wan both thought to themselves.

Luke gave Elena a confused look. "I-I'm sorry? Have we met?" He asked her.

"Yes…You helped Master Skywalker save us from the Temple." Elena told him. "Don't you remember?"

"Uh, Elena." Tobin interrupted, putting his right hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "This isn't the Luke that helped save us."

"Yes, it is. He looks just like him." Elena protested as she pointed at him with her left hand.

"That's impossible, Elena." Anakin stepped in. "Luke is my son and hadn't even been born yet when that happened."

"Your son? But…" Elena continued to protest in confused shock, looking back and forth between Anakin and Tobin.

"_I'll explain later, Elena."_ Tobin told her through the Force. _"Just don't press this issue any further in front of everyone."_

Elena, picking up on Tobin's telepathic message, just nodded at him. Then she turned back to Luke. "I-I'm sorry. My mistake."

"It's ok…I think." Luke responded, scratching his head, as he looked over at his dad for some kind of indication as to what had just transpired, but not getting anything from him other than a slow shake of the head and a warning glance not to ask.

"Elena, would you take me to see the others?" Tobin finally asked her, bringing her attention back to him.

Elena turned to Tobin and smiled. "Yes, of course, Tobin. Come on!" She said with excitement, taking his hand in hers to lead him away.

Tobin smiled back at everyone and waved with his free hand. "I'll catch up with you later." He told them as Elena led him away.

"Be sure to let them know that we will do our best to make sure their Jedi training is completed!" Obi-Wan shouted after them.

"I will!" Tobin shouted back as he and Elena disappeared through a doorway off to the side of the hanger.

Obi-Wan then turned back to Anakin, stroking his beard. "Well, Anakin, it sounds like we're going to have our hands full."

Anakin, with his arms crossed in front of him, looked back at his former master with concern. "You know, I think we should contact Master Yoda. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"You may be right, Anakin. But we'll have to do the best we can until we have the opportunity." Obi-Wan responded as Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I thought we were going to eat?" Han asked, with Chewie growling even louder this time in agreement, causing everyone to look at them with amazement for their one track minds. Han just looked back at them in puzzlement. "What?"


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Leia just shook her head and looked at Han in disbelief. "Is that all you can think about, Han? Your stomach at a time like this?" She said with disgust as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at him.

Han stepped towards her and pointed to himself. "Hey sister, there are more things to life than just this crazy, damn war! And I'm going to enjoy what I can of it!"

Leia walked closer to him, glaring up at him. "Well, if you feel that way, then why don't you just leave? We don't need you here anyway!"

"Uh, Leia…" Anakin tried to interrupt, pointing up with his right index finger, but was completely ignored by them both.

Han stepped even closer to her with his arms now crossed in front of him. "With pleasure…Just as soon as I get paid! Your father and Obi-Wan, here, made a deal with me for fifteen thousand credits more than what they already paid me; and I intend to collect!" He said as he pointed his right hand towards them while not taking his eyes off Leia.

Leia stepped even closer to him, now only inches from him and now glaring up into his eyes. "Fine! If money is all you love, then money is what you'll get." She told him and then abruptly turned away from him and stormed away.

Obi-Wan and Anakin just looked at one another as did the others as they watched Leia storm off. Han then turned to look at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "It's been real fun guys. But if I can get my payment and some food to go, Chewie and I will just be on our merry way."

"Han, you can't go. The Alliance needs you." Luke said as he stepped forward.

Han turned to look at Luke. "Sorry, kid. But I think you'll all be just fine without me. Besides, the Alliance now has your dad and Obi-Wan back among their ranks. They don't need a low life smuggler like me."

"That's not true, Han." Anakin spoke up. "The Alliance can use everyone they can get."

Han turned to look at Anakin. "Thanks, but no thanks, Anakin. I appreciate what you're trying to say; but when I joined this little party, I didn't expect to get pulled into the middle of an intergalactic war. I've got enough problems of my own."

Anakin looked back at Han and shook his head in disbelief, crossing his arms in front of him. _Perhaps I misjudged him and he's not as noble as I gave him credit for. _He thought to himself as he became a little irritated. "Very well, Han. If that's how you feel about things, we'll make sure you get your money; and then you and Chewie can be on your way. But we have a battle to prepare for, so if you'll excuse me." Anakin told him with annoyance as he then shook his head at him, looking at him with disgust, and started to walk off. But he then paused and turned to look back at Han again. "I thought maybe my first impression of you was misguided and that you could care about something greater than yourself. But perhaps I was wrong." He then paused and sighed. "Have a good life, Han." Anakin finally finished before following in the direction Leia went.

"Anakin!" Padme shouted after him before turning back to Han, looking at him with hurt in her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Han. I…" She started to say and then sighed. "Good-bye, Han." She finally said and then turned to her children, putting her hands on Sarah and Ben's shoulders. She looked over at Mon Mothma and Dodonna, who were just standing there is silence, watching the argument. "Where is the cafeteria, so the children can get something to eat? I'm assuming the base has one?" Padme asked them.

Mon Mothma snapped out of her daze and then turned to Padme. "Yes, of course, I did promise you all dinner. I'll show you." She told Padme before turning back to Han. "And thank you, Han Solo, for bringing them all safely to us. I'll make sure the fifteen thousand you were promised is sent over to you along with a few meals for you to take with you."

Han just sadly nodded as Mon Mothma and Dodonna led Padme and the children away with the droids not far behind. But Luke just stopped and stared at Han, sadly, crossing his arms in front of him. "I guess I misjudged you too. Good-bye, Han. Take care of yourself. That's what you're good at." He said with bitterness as he then stormed off behind his mother and siblings.

Han watched them all go with a forlorned look on his face, his arms still crossed in front of him as Obi-Wan lingered back for a moment. Han turned to look at Obi-Wan, who also had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but stroking his beard with his right hand. "What? Not you too?" Han asked him with a sigh. "I didn't mean to make you all hate me."

Obi-Wan just continued to stare at him in silent reflection until he finally spoke. "You know, it's not too late to change your mind. And we don't hate you."

Han just sighed again as he ran his right hand through his hair. He looked away, before turning to look back at Obi-Wan with a guilty look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry…ok? But I've got a huge price on my head; and if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm dead."

"I understand." Obi-Wan replied before starting to walk away, but then stopped and turned to look at Han one last time. "Of course, you must do what you must. May the Force be with you, Han." Obi-Wan said with one last bow and a weak smile.

"Thank you." Han replied with a very weak smile before getting another forlorned look on his face as the Jedi Master turned and followed the others. Chewie growled his opinion at him, causing Han to turn and look at him with disgust. "I know what I'm doing! Stay if you want! But I'm leaving." He told the Wookiee as he stormed passed him back up the ramp to prepare for departure.

Chewie growled in protest, looking at the retreating back of Obi-Wan, watching as he got smaller in the distance as he got farther and farther away from them. Then he growled again before turning just in time to see Han disappear into the Falcon. Chewie, too, wanted to join the fight against the Empire and was hoping to perhaps see Master Yoda again. But as he watched Han and his new friends part, he was torn. But then, after what seemed like several minutes, Chewie finally decided to join his friend on the Falcon, of whom he owed the life debt. After all, Han was his friend and his Wookiee honor also demanded it.

-----------------------------------

_Death Star – Control Room_

Vader, who was having a hard time meditating due to the fact that he was still stewing about the new revelation of the Jedi Council approving the commission of a clone of himself, decided to leave his quarters and headed back to the control room.

It had been ten hours since they left Alderaan and trying to keep up with the Millennium Falcon, to their surprise and annoyance, had been a bit of a challenge, at best, for the station's engines. They kept stalling every few light years and needed to be restarted each time, which delayed them even further. After several hours, they were finally able to fix the problem and then were on their way again; but not before costing them valuable time in their attack on the rebellion.

When Vader arrived at the control room, Tarkin was still overseeing the final stages of the repairs and turned when he heard Vader's respirator. "Lord Vader, I thought you were going to remain in your quarters until we arrived."

"Change of plans." Vader replied as he stopped in front of Tarkin and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I understand we've been having some trouble with the engines."

"Yes, but nothing that hasn't been fixed." Tarkin replied as they were interrupted by a buzz from the comlink. Tarkin then reached over to push a button to answer the call. "Yes."

"We are approaching the planet Yavin." The voice on the intercom said. "The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet."

"Very good. Thank you." Tarkin responded before shutting off the comlink. He then turned to Vader. "You may prepare for battle, Lord Vader."

Vader smiled evilly under his mask. "With pleasure." He replied as he bowed and then turned to leave to go towards the docking bay where his modified TIE sat. _Soon I will find this clone of mine and then he will be dead along with my treacherous old master, Obi-Wan, and that pitiful Rebel Alliance._

-------------------------------------

_Massassi - War Room Briefing Area_

The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan had discussed what plans they could with Mon Mothma and Dodonna over the meager rations provided by the base's cafeteria. This discussion also included the full disclosure by Leia to Mon Mothma and Dodonna of the existence of two rebel spies on board the Death Star, whose job was to sabotage the equipment wherever possible. Leia had sent a coded message to the 'technicians', as they had escaped in the Falcon, instructing them to delay the arrival of the Death Star for as long as possible, giving the Alliance more time to prepare for the attack.

So now, a few hours later, they were all in the war room briefing area, as news had come in that a possible weakness had been found in the Death Star after the engineers had examined the tactical readouts of the base.

Anakin had reluctantly agreed to let Luke join in the attack on the space station, so Luke was now dressed as the other pilots were, in a orange and white flight suit, awaiting his instructions with the other pilots. Anakin realized, as did Padme, that Luke needed to start being his own person; and, no matter how much he wanted to protect him from all of this, he knew it was in Luke's blood to join the fight. He was a Skywalker, after all; and he also knew that Luke was an excellent pilot and a good shot, so he had no reason to doubt that Luke would be an enormous asset to the Alliance during the battle.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing near the front of the room, off to one side when Anakin then looked over where Padme was sitting with Sarah and Ben just to his right, and smiled at her. Padme, sensing his eyes on her, turned to smile back him. She was scared. He could tell, even with the senator face she was trying to put on as she had her right arm around Ben comforting him. Anakin had known her long enough to see right passed this façade she put on for everyone else and could sense the fear radiating from her soul. Knowing this, he sent his love and assurance to her though the Force. Padme wasn't really that Force sensitive, but they still shared a tight bond of love and could communicate in different ways. And sending emotions to one another through the Force was one of them. Sensing his attempt to comfort her, Padme's smile became wider as she looked back at her husband with adoration and love.

Sensing fear and excitement also coming from their children, he decided to also send them his love and assurances. He could feel them all start to relax and feel at peace as he then turned to specifically look at Leia and then Luke, noticing that they were both smiling back at him. They had sensed what he was trying to do and were trying to show their appreciation. Anakin was very proud of both of them. Despite their fear, he could also sense determination and confidence radiating from them both; and he was returning their smiles when Dodonna stood up to address the crowd.

Dodonna stood in front of a large wall display with Leia, Mon Mothma and many other senators sitting off on the opposite side of the room, across from where Obi-Wan and the rest of the Skywalker family was. Word had gotten around the base of the return on the great thought, long dead Senator Padme Amidala and her husband Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. This news was a great shock to them all, along with the fact that they had four children, one being Senator Leia Outlander; and then on top of that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was alive and with them as well. This news stirred a great hope in the Alliance that, with the help of these legendary Jedi warriors, perhaps they could actually prevail against the Empire.

When Elena and Tobin told the former younglings and padawans that the two Jedi Masters would be finishing their training, they were all very excited. Since Elena and Tobin had found each other, they had been almost inseparable; and they were now sitting in the crowd that included the pilots, the now adult former Jedi padawans and younglings, and other rebels on the base. Han and Chewie, who hadn't left yet, had quietly entered the room and were watching from the back, unnoticed, as Dondonna started to speak.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." Dondonna told them as he pointed at the tactical readouts that were being projected onto the screen behind him. He then turned and faced the room to continue but was interrupted with Gold Leader, a man in his early-thirties, who stood up with a concerned look on his face. "Yes? You have a question?"

"Yes, I do. Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" Gold leader asked him.

Dodonna sighed, looking down and then back up at Gold Leader. "Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. Also if the rebel spies that are currently on board the space station have done their job, we shouldn't have to worry about the main laser cannon at this time. And an analysis of the plans provided by Senator Leia and her family has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." He told Gold Leader as he smiled at Leia and then her family. "We are also pleased to have Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to be assisting us in this attack." He said as he pointed to them with is right hand and they both smiled and bowed.

"The pleasure is all ours, Dodonna." Obi-Wan answered him with a smile and Anakin also smiled and nodded. "We will be happy to help in any way we can."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi, Anakin." Dodonna replied before turning back to the crowd. "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point." He continued as he pointed to the tactical readout again. "The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station." It was then that a murmur of disbelief came from his audience. "Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot of about sixteen years old who was sitting next to Luke, had a look of disbelief on his face. "That's impossible, even for a computer."

"It's not impossible." Luke answered him. "I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." He told him with excitement.

"But you're the son of a Jedi. I'm not." Wedge protested.

Luke looked back at Wedge. "That shouldn't make that much of a difference. I didn't know I had any Jedi abilities then, and I still hit them." Luke told him just as their attention was brought back to Dodonna.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" Dondonna finished and then the group rose from their seats and began to leave, with Han and Chewie slipping back out of the room first to head back towards the Falcon.

But Luke stayed behind, waiting for his family, as the last of the other rebels exited the briefing area. "Dad, are you sure you want me to take R2? I thought you said that he was your astro droid during the Clone Wars."

Anakin smiled as he approached his son and put his left hand on his son's shoulder. "And that's why I want you to take him. He will look out for you when I won't be able to." Luke nodded and smiled up at his father and over at Obi-Wan who had come up next to Anakin.

Padme, Leia, Sarah and Ben then approached with Padme walking directly over to Luke and hugging him. "Stay safe, my son." She said as she embraced him with tears starting to flow down her face. "Take care of yourself and don't do anything foolish."

"I won't. And I'll have Dad and Obi-Wan out there looking out for me." Luke told his mother as they backed out of their embrace and they weakly smiled at each other with tears still flowing down Padme's cheeks. Anakin then approached and took his wife into his arms to comfort her, kissing her hair as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He'll be ok, Padme. The Force will be with him and he's my son after all." Anakin responded as he winked over at his son with a smile and Luke smiled back at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Padme said with a small frightened chuckle.

Luke walked over and put his right hand on his mother's back to add additional comfort. "I'll be ok, Mom, really."

Padme then turned to look at Luke and weakly smiled at him. "I know you believe that. But I still don't like this." She told her son before turning to look back up at her husband.

"Come on, Luke. We should go get ready." Obi-Wan instructed with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he pointed his head towards the door.

Luke nodded back at him. "Ok, Uncle Ben."

Padme then turned to look at Luke and then Obi-Wan. "May the Force be with you…and with you Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Mom." Luke answered and then Obi-Wan just smiled and bowed in response.

"Thank you, Padme." Obi-Wan said and then looked at Anakin. "Don't be long." He told him with a knowing smile and then both he and Luke turned to leave with Obi-Wan putting his left arm around Luke's shoulders as they headed towards the hanger.

Leia walked up to stand in between Sarah and Ben, putting her hands on their shoulders. "Come on. I think Mom and Dad want a few minutes alone." She whispered to them and they nodded in return. The three siblings then started towards the door, stopping at the doorway as Leia turned back to look back at her parents. "We'll be up in the war room, Mom."

Padme then nodded at her daughter. "I'll be there to join you shortly." She told her with a weak smile.

Leia returned her smile and then looked over at her father. "May the Force be with you, Dad."

"Thank you, Leia." Anakin responded with a smile as Leia returned it. Leia then turned and led Sarah and Ben down the hallway, leaving her parents alone.

Once their children had left, Padme turned to her husband with tears starting to form in her eyes again. "I still don't like Luke going off into battle. He's only 19 years old."

Anakin put his hands on Padme's shoulders and smiled down at her. "Padme, he has to grow up some time. I was 19 years old at the beginning of the Clone Wars and, if you remember, when we got married. We have to remember that he is a man now and needs to make his own decisions, even if we don't always agree with them." Anakin told her as he pulled her close into an embrace and kissed the top of her head again.

"I know." Padme said as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms back around his waist. "I'm just so worried for him. He doesn't have the experience and Jedi training you had at 19."

It was then that Anakin took her chin in his left hand, gently urging her to look up at him. "He'll be fine. I promise you."

Padme smiled up at him with tears still in her eyes. "And what about you? Will you be fine? I've dreaded the day when you'd have to go into battle again."

"I'll be fine too." He said as he slowly bent down to kiss Padme on the lips. Padme then reached up and put her arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. They kissed and held one another as if it could be their last.

When they finished kissing, Padme slowly pulled away and looked into his blue orbs. "I-I don't want to lose you." Padme finally said as she then pulled him close to her and cried into his chest.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of her head. "Shh…I'll come back to you. You won't lose me."

"I'm just so frightened." Padme said as she continued to cry.

"You've got to be strong, Padme…for both of us and for the children. I'm sure they're scared too." Anakin told her.

Padme nodded and then they broke from their embrace. Padme then wiped the tears from her face and smiled up at him through the tears. "You take of yourself, my handsome Jedi." She told him as she straightened his black, leather tunic.

Anakin smiled back down at her. "And you stay out of trouble my beautiful wife." He told her as he ran his left hand down her right cheek.

It was then that the emergency sirens started to go off, causing them to look up at the speakers and flashing lights, then back at each other. They became serious, looking into each others eyes with concern. "Well, I must go." Anakin finally said as he put his hands on her shoulders and lightly kissed her on the lips once more before turning and running off towards the hanger to join the others.

Padme just stood there, watching him leave and started to hug herself, crying. _Please stay safe, Anakin. Oh Force, don't let anything happen to him now. And keep Luke safe too._


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

_Yavin IV Massassi Outpost – Main Hanger Deck_

Meanwhile, Luke and Obi-Wan were heading for their X-Wings when they passed Han and Chewie, loading some small boxes onto a speeder to take to the Falcon. A man's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker…"All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations."…as Han was deliberately ignoring everything that was going on around him.

Luke and Obi-Wan approached him. "So...you're really going to do it? You got your reward and you're just leaving?" Luke asked him.

Han briefly glanced at Luke, who was carrying his helmet under his arm, and then continued doing what he was doing. "That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?"

Luke then became angry. "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." He told him as he waved his free hand around.

Han stopped what he was doing and turned to face Luke and Obi-Wan. "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…suicide." He told them as then turned and continued what he was doing.

Han's response infuriated Luke even more; but Obi-Wan reached out with his right hand and touched his shoulder before he could say anything else, causing Luke to turn and look at him. "Luke, we shouldn't pressure him. He has to decide his own path." Obi-Wan told him.

"But Uncle Ben, he's abandoning all of us when we need everyone we can get." Luke tried to reason with him as he pointed to Han with his free hand.

"Luke, we really don't have time to argue with him about this." Obi-Wan then sighed. "We better get to our X-Wings. The battle is going to begin soon."

Luke sighed and nodded at Obi-Wan before turning back to Han. "Good-bye, Han. Take care of yourself." He said with some bitterness and then turned to leave.

Han, feeling a little guilty, stopped what he was doing again and yelled after Luke. "Hey, Luke!" Luke stopped and turned around again to face him. "…May the Force be with you!" Han told him with a crooked smile and a wink. Luke started to calm down a bit and gave him a slight wave before walking off.

Obi-Wan then turned to Han. "Good-bye, Han. I hope our paths cross again." Obi-Wan told him. "And may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. And with you." Han responded with a weak smile as the two shook hands.

It was then that the sirens and the flashing lights went off, warning of attack. A few seconds later, they saw Anakin running into the hanger. "Come on, Obi-Wan! Time to go!" Anakin shouted to his 'brother' as he passed and Obi-Wan nodded, then quickly turned to follow him.

Han watched in silence as he saw the two Jedi Masters run off, still feeling guilty about leaving them at a time like this. He then heard Chewie growling at him, causing Han turned to look at him. "What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing." He told his friend as he then continued to load the speeder with the small boxes.

Anakin passed Luke as he was about to start to climbing the ladder to get into his X-Wing. "Luke!" He shouted as Luke hesitated and turned to look at his father.

"Yeah?" Luke asked as Anakin stopped running and walked up to him, pulling his son close into a hug with Luke returning it.

"Be careful out there, Luke. And let the Force guide you." Anakin told him as he released his son from their embrace with his hands still on his shoulders.

Luke smiled up at his father. "I will." And then he became serious. "Although, I have to admit I'm a little scared."

Anakin weakly smiled down at his son. "It's natural to be scared, Luke. But you must let go of your fears and have faith in the Force to guide you."

"I will try, Dad." Luke replied as Obi-Wan approached.

"Are your ready, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked him as he, too, approached.

Luke turned to Obi-Wan. "As I'll ever be…" Luke said with a weak smile as Anakin dropped his hands from Luke's shoulders and turned to look at his friend.

"Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here...Are you going out with us!" Luke heard a familiar voice shout to him, causing all three men to turn to the left to see Luke's friend, Biggs, running towards them.

Luke's face lit up as the two friends embraced in a brotherly hug, patting each other on the back. "Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." He said as they backed out of their hug and smiled back at each other in excitement.

It was then that Biggs noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Mr. Outlander, Mr. Kenobi? Are you joining us too?" He asked with surprise.

"Actually, our last name is really Skywalker, Biggs." Luke told him.

Biggs looked at Anakin and then Luke with confusion. "What do you mean your last name is really Skywalker?"

At this point Red Leader, a somewhat handsome main in his forties, approached with a confident look on his face, slapping Biggs on the back with his right hand. "Where have you been Biggs? You haven't heard about who Luke's father really is?"

"Uh, no. I was still out on assignment and returned just before the Imperials showed up." Biggs replied with curiosity and then looked over at Luke with more confusion. "What did I miss?"

"That my Dad is really the legendary Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear." Luke said proudly with a huge smile.

Biggs looked at Luke with awe and then turned to look at Anakin. "Wh-What? I thought…I thought Anakin Skywalker was killed during the purges. At least, I assumed that."

"No, I'm not dead. At least, not yet." Anakin replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Biggs face lit up as he eagerly reached over and shook Anakin's hand. "Well, Sir. I had no idea."

"Well, that was the idea. No one was supposed to know." Anakin replied with a smile as the men stopped shaking hands.

It was then like a light went on his Biggs head when he looked over at Obi-Wan, who was standing to Anakin's left, as another realization came to him.. "And you're Obi-Wan Kenobi…the Negotiator?" He asked as he pointed at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, I am."

Biggs then turned to Luke with an excited smile on his face. "Wow, Luke! This is great! We should have no problem kicking some Imperial butt now."

Red Leader patted Luke on the back and looked at everyone in the group. "Well, enough chat, gentlemen. It's time to go. Man your fighters." He told them all as they looked at him and nodded in agreement. Red Leader then left them to man his fighter.

Biggs then turned back to Luke. "I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right? I want to hear all of them."

"I will. And, Biggs, I told you I'd make it someday." Luke told him with a smile as Biggs started to walk away.

Biggs turned around to look at Luke. "You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke."

Luke then laughed and shook his head in agreement and waved after his friend. "See you up there!" Luke shouted after him.

"Well, time to go." Anakin said as all three men nodded to one another.

"And may the Force be with us all." Obi-Wan added as the three men weakly smiled at one another and then separated to go toward their X-Wings.

Luke then turned and began to climb up the ladder again to his X-Wing when the crew chief, who is working on the craft, pointed to R2 as he was being hoisted and lowered into the socket in the back of the fighter. "This R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" He asked Luke.

"Not on your life! That little droid helped my dad get through the Clone Wars, and he's going to help me get through this battle." Luke told the crew chief as he climbed into the cockpit of his X-Wing and put his helmet on.

"Ok. If you say so." The crewman answered with a smile as he continued to help guide R2 into the socket.

Luke then turned his head slightly back towards where R2 was. "You okay, R2?" He said and then the droid beeped an affirmative as the crewman smiled again and then continued to lower the droid into the socket.

3PO, who had come up to the X-Wing, looked up from the hanger floor as the crewman finished securing R2 into the socket. R2 gave out sad beeps as he told 3PO good-bye.

"Okay, easy she goes!" The crewman finally said.

"Hang on tight, R2, you've got to come back." 3PO exclaimed and R2 beeped in agreement. "You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" 3PO asked as R2 whistled a reply.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then approached their X-Wings and climbed up the ladders, putting their helmets on as they sat down in their cockpits. "I miss the headsets we used to wear in our Jedi fighters." Obi-Wan commented through their commlink as he fastened his helmet on. "I hate these helmets already."

"Now, Obi-Wan, I don't like them either; but their not that bad." Anakin replied. "It could be worse."

"That it could…but that thought still doesn't make me like them any better." Obi-Wan replied as they both buckled their seat belts and then started to fire up the engines. It wasn't long before, one by one, all the pilots started lifting their fighters off of the hanger bay floor and flew their ships towards the open hanger doors leading to the outside. They all flew up out of the jungle and then up towards space. And upon breaking the atmosphere, were immediately engaged by approaching Imperial TIEs.

"Luke, how are you doing?" Anakin asked his son though the comm as he was firing back at a couple of TIEs, taking them out.

"I'm doing fine, Dad…" Luke responded as Anakin heard a faint explosion over the comm. "…For the moment." Luke finished as his ship shook. "WOW! That was close."

"Just don't panic, son, and let the Force flow through you. Let it guide your actions." Anakin advised.

"I'll try, Dad." Luke replied as more explosions and laser fire could be heard.

----------------------------------------

_Massassi - War Room_

In the war room, Leia, Padme, 3PO and a field commander stood around a large circular holographic display of Yavin and its four moons with a large red dot indicating the location of the Death Star and many small, red dots indicating enemy fighters. Green dots indicated the Alliance Fighters that had just started to engage the Imperials.

"I sure hope they're going to be alright." Leia said as she looked at her mother with concern.

"Me too, Leia. I don't know what I'd do if I lost your father or your brother." Padme responded as they both continued to watch the display. It was then that Padme realized that Ben and Sarah were no where to be seen as she started to look around for them. She started to become somewhat fearful and turned to Leia. "Where are Ben and Sarah?" She asked her with concern.

Leia then turned and started to point off to the side of the room. "They're right...th…" She started to say as she realized they were gone. "They were right there a few minutes ago." Leia said as she turned back to look at her mother with fear.

Padme went white as a sheet. "We've got to find them."

Leia also went pale as she remembered the conversation they had had after they had left their parents alone. "Oh no…I sure hope they didn't do what they were saying they wanted to do." She stated as she brought both hands up to cover her mouth.

"What, Leia? What did they say they wanted to do?" Padme said with worry as she put both of her hands on Leia's shoulders.

Leia hesitated, lowering her hands from her face and not wanting to worry her mother anymore that she already was. But she had to tell her. "They said they wish they could be up there fighting with Luke and Dad."

Padme gasped as she, too, brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "NO!" She shouted as tears started to fill her eyes. "We have to find them, Leia!"

"We will. They couldn't have gotten too far. They were just here." Leia replied as both mother and daughter hurried out of the war room with the other people and beings in the room looking on with concern.

"We should check the hanger bay!" Padme suggested as both women were now in a full run, hoping to stop Sarah and Ben from doing something that could possibly get themselves killed.

--------------------------------------

_Over Yavin IV_

The dog fight continued between the Imperials and the Alliance with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke taking out as many TIEs as possible as the other Alliance pilots were doing the same. So far, there were quite a few casualties on both sides as the opposing sides moved closer and closer to the Alliance's target, the Death Star.

Now approaching the target, Red Leader, looked at each of his wing men on either side of him. "We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight!" He told them as the group continued to try to hold off the attacking TIE fighters. "Accelerate to attack speed towards the Death Star. This is it, boys!" He shouted as all the Alliance fighters followed his lead and started their attack on the death star with TIEs in pursuit.

"Luke, look out!" Anakin shouted through the comm as he watched three TIEs, one being different than the others, starting to target his son's X-Wing. "Obi-Wan, Luke is in trouble!" He yelled into the comm as he looped around to try to place himself behind the perusing TIEs. "And I sense Vader!"

"I see it! And I sense him too! We must be careful!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he joined Anakin in shooting at the TIEs that were after Luke's X-Wing, avoiding a near miss on his ship that ended up hitting another TIE with the explosion shaking his ship. "Did I mention that I hate flying?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically as he continued to fire on the TIEs ahead of them.

"Many times!" Anakin replied as he sent a barrage of laser fire at one of the TIEs on Luke's tail.

Luke turned the ship back and forth, looping around and flying down. He was doing everything he could to get away from them. "I can't shake them!" Luke yelled into his come.

"Hold On!" Anakin replied as he continued his attack on the custom TIE while Obi-Wan concentrated on the other two, weaving and swerving until he was able to take them out. Eventually, seeing his wing men vanquished, the custom TIE broke away from their pursuit, flying off to the right with Anakin not far behind it. "Luke! Obi-Wan! Continue with the mission!" Anakin told his son and 'brother' as he continued to pursue, what he now realized, was Darth Vader's personal TIE fighter.

"Anakin, Where are you going!" Obi-Wan shouted over the comm.

"After Vader!" Anakin replied.

"Not without me, you're not!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Obi-Wan, stay with Luke…Please!" Anakin replied as he continued to fire on Vader's TIE with Vader flying right and down and looping round, trying to shake Anakin off of his tail.

"Wedge and I will be Luke's wing men!" Biggs announced over the comm, overhearing the radio chatter between the Jedi.

"Thank you, Biggs!" Luke exclaimed. "We're continuing with the mission, Dad!" He said as Luke, Biggs and Wedge turned towards the Death Star, firing up on more attacking TIEs as they went.

"Yes, thank you, Biggs!" Anakin added as he continued to try to keep up with his evil alter ego with Obi-Wan joining him in the pursuit as Vader continued to try to shake the Jedi's X-Wings.

---------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Vader exclaimed as he realized that his 'clone' and his old master were still following and firing upon him, trying to take him out. "We shall see about that." Vader said as he raced towards Yavin IV, still trying to get away from them and starting to formulate a plan. He laughed evilly to himself as an idea came to mind. _Yes, soon you will both be dead, along with that pitiful band of rebels._


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Anakin continued to pursue Vader, firing at him, as Obi-Wan did the same. "Where is he going?" Obi-Wan asked as they noticed he was heading back towards Yavin IV.

"I don't know." Anakin replied. "It looks like he's trying to get to the Rebel base." He said as Vader swerved to the left, then to the right, with both Anakin and Obi-Wan following him.

"By himself?" Obi-Wan asked with confusion.

"Perhaps he isn't going to be by himself." Anakin responded as a thought occurred to him. "Oh no." He looked at Yavin IV with fear in his eyes. "There's a ground attack about to happen." He said to Obi-Wan. "Rebel Base, this is Sky One. Prepare for a ground attack! Prepare for a ground attack!"

"This is Rebel Base! We read you Sky One! No sign of attack yet! Will prepare for possible attack!" The response came from an unknown voice.

_Where are Leia and Padme? Aren't they in the war room?_ Anakin thought to himself as the two Jedi Master continued to follow Vader as they got closer and closer to the Yavin moon.

--------------------------------------

"Sarah! Ben!" Padme and Leia both were shouting as they entered the hanger.

Padme turned to Leia. "You search over there and I'll go this way." Padme instructed as she pointed her right hand to the left and then the right.

Leia nodded. "Yes, perhaps if we split up, we'll have a better chance of finding them." She agreed with her mother as the two women split up with Leia going to the left and Padme to the right.

During her search, Padme continued to pass all the X-Wings and A-Wings that were still parked in the hanger's engineering section undergoing repair. She climbed the ladders of each, looking inside the cockpits, as she continued to call their names. "Ben! Sarah! Where are you?" She shouted in concern as she weaved in and out of the equipment and space craft. The hanger was a large place; but there weren't all that many places to hide so she was starting to give up hope that they were even still possibly there.

Soon Padme could see Leia coming up from the other direction and realized that they had both completely circled the hanger. "You didn't find them either?" Leia asked with concern on her face as she saw her mother approach with a fearful one.

"No." Padme said as tears started to form in her eyes and she brought both her hands up to cover her face with despair.

Leia moved over to her and put her arms around her mother as both women started to cry and comfort one another. "We'll find them." Leia tried to assure her mother, even though she didn't quite believe her own comforting words. "We'll just need to keep looking. There are plenty of other places they could be on the base." Padme didn't say anything. She just continued to sob as mother and daughter continued to hold one another. Leia then looked over her mother's shoulder to where the Falcon had been sitting just mere minutes before. "I see that Han has already left." Leia said.

"Yes." Padme replied as then a thought came to her and she backed out of her embrace with her daughter, looking directly into her eyes as she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You don't think…"

"…that they are on board the Falcon?" Leia finished with both women looking at each other with concern.

"Yes." Padme responded. "We must contact Han." She said as Leia nodded and then they both started running back towards the war room. As they ran, they could hear explosions erupting from somewhere within the base and the sirens started to blare.

Both women stopped briefly and looked at each other. "We're under attack!" Padme stated. "We have to help defend the base."

"What about Ben and Sarah?" Leia asked with concern.

"If we're right and they are with Han, then they will be a lot safer with him than here at the moment." Padme responded. "Come on!" She yelled as Leia nodded again and both women started running towards the armory. They heard more explosions and laser fire echoing through the hallways as they ran and then, after what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at their destination. Padme immediately entered her security code and the door opened with a whoosh. Both women entered and each grabbed a blaster. Then Padme spotted some thermal detonators. "Grab some of these too, Leia." Padme instructed as both women grabbed some of them as well, putting them in a couple of bags that they had found and had put the straps diagonally over their shoulders.

"I sure hope we all survive all this. If the Alliance fails, who will be left to bring democracy back to the galaxy?" Leia ask as they exited the armory and Padme shut the door behind them.

"I don't know. We'll just have to have faith in the Force that some of us will survive to continue the fight." Padme said as both mother and daughter ran back towards the war room. "With luck, perhaps they haven't reached the war room yet; and we can find out where they are coming into the base!" Padme shouted as they continued to run.

"We can only hope." Leia responded.

------------------------------------

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Anakin and Obi-Wan could hear over their comms as they continued to chase and fire up on Vader. They were now getting quite close to Yavin IV and could hear the comm chatter from the attack on the Death Star as well.

"Hold on, Rebel Base! We'll get there as soon as we can!" Anakin yelled into the comm.

"This is getting worse by the minute!" Obi-Wan stated as they continued to fire upon Vader's custom TIE.

"This is Red Five; I'm going in!" They heard Luke say over the comm. "Dad, Uncle Ben, did I just hear that the base is under attack?"

"Yes, Luke!" Anakin answered him. "We'll worry about that. You just continue on your mission. You can do it, Son."

"Thanks, Dad." Luke responded. "May the Force be with you!"

"And with you, Son…Good Luck!" Anakin replied as he, too, was continuing his attack on Vader's TIE.

They were now directly over Yavin IV when they noticed that Vader's TIE had started to show signs of weakening shields. The Jedi continued their assault until finally Vader's TIE started to smoke and fall into the atmosphere.

"Anakin, he's hit and going in!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Let's follow him!" Anakin replied as they followed Vader's injured ship as they watched him try to keep control of it as it plummeted towards the jungle. "I don't know if he's going to make it!" Anakin shouted back. "He's going in too steep!"

"Just remember who he is!" Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I know. But it's not looking too good. And I was hoping that we may have a chance reach him some how, turn him back to the Light Side of the Force. And we may not get that chance now." Anakin told him.

"I know. So was I. But it's the will of the Force as to whether we will ever have that chance now." Obi-Wan responded as they watched in horror as Vader's ship hit the ground, skidding across the surface and taking out trees as it went. As soon as it came to a rest, it burst into flames.

"Obi-Wan! We have to see if he's still alive and get him out of that fighter before it explodes!" Anakin yelled.

"Are you crazy, Anakin? I hate to say it…but the galaxy would be a lot better place without him." Obi-Wan replied. "Why risk our lives to save him!"

"Obi-Wan! We can't just let him die if there is still hope for him!" Anakin said as he turned his X-Wing towards the wreckage.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing." He told him as he followed Anakin and they landed their X-Wings a safe distance from the fiery wreckage that was once Vader's custom TIE.

As soon as Anakin was on the ground, he immediately popped the canopy and took his helmet off before jumping out of the cockpit and climbing down the ladder. He immediately started out in a full run towards the wreckage. Obi-Wan did the same and came up behind Anakin as they reached it. Through the smoke, they could just make out Vader's unconscious form still sitting in his seat. "Help me with this door!" Anakin shouted as both men took their lightsabers from their belts and ignited them. They then started to cut through the armored door of the TIE.

When they finished cutting both sides of a hole, Anakin immediately kicked in the durasteel and it fell with a clank. They then extinguished their lightsabers and returned them to their belts before entering. Once inside, they started to cough from the smoke that was filling the cockpit and could hear the sound of irregular, mechanical breathing coming from Vader. "Well, he's still alive." Obi-Wan said between coughs.

"Yes, help me with him." Anakin replied as both men approached Vader with Anakin unbuckling him and picking him up from under the arms. Obi-Wan took his feet and then they both lifted him out of the seat.

"He weighs a ton." Obi-Wan said with a grunt as Anakin started backing towards the entrance they had cut in the door. They could hear the fire raging and heard a tiny explosion coming from somewhere in the fighter, causing it to shake slightly.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Anakin shouted as both men moved as quickly as they could through the opening and ran as fast as they could, while still carrying Vader, to get away from the crippled TIE. Not long after they were out the door and had started away, the TIE exploded, the shock wave sending Anakin, Obi-Wan and Vader flying through the air until they landed with a thud several feet away.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan just laid there and groaned. "I'm getting too old for this." He said as he tried to get up on his hands and knees.

Anakin groaned as well. "That was too close." He said as he, too, started rise to his feet.

Obi-Wan glared over at Anakin. "Well, it was your idea to try to save Vader."

Anakin glared back at him. "Well, I couldn't just let him die, could I? He's essentially me, right? And I know there is still good in him."

"I know, old friend." Obi-Wan said as he started to get up on his feet as well. It was then that they heard a mechanical groan coming from Vader. "You don't think he's waking up, do you?"

"I don't know. But we can't leave him here." Anakin replied as he bent down to pick Vader up from under the arms again. "He needs medical attention." He said as they noticed Vader go limp again.

"HE needs medical attention!" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically as he heard his back crack and put his right hand on it after trying to lift Vader by the feet again. "I'll need medical attention after all this." He told his 'brother' as he was finally able to lift Vader's feet up and then the men started carrying Vader back towards their X-Wings.

"Obi-Wan, stop your whining." Anakin said to him with a smirk. "That's all you ever do."

"I do not always whine." Obi-Wan said and then paused. "Just when I follow you on these damn fool missions of yours." He added and then sighed. "But I have to ask, my young padawan, how you propose we get Vader this, oh so needed, medical attention? There's no room in our X-Wings for him and, even if we did try walking back to the base, it's under attack. I'm assuming you have some kind of plan?"

Anakin looked over at him with a start and paused in thought. "Well…No. Not exactly."

"That's what I thought. Great, just great." Obi-Wan replied as they reached their X-Wings and then struggled as they sat Vader down on the ground. "So now what?"

"We wait." Anakin replied. "Someone has to guard him. Who better than us and we'll just have to hope that we win this one."

"I see that as highly unlikely at this point, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he walked over and sat on a large stone, rubbing his back with his right hand as he did so.

Anakin crossed his arms in front of him and walked over to where Obi-Wan was sitting. "Have more faith, Obi-Wan." He told him as he looked down at him. But then he paused and got a worried look on his face as a thought occurred to him. "I just hope Padme and the children are ok." He said as he looked away with a look of now fear on his face.

"I'm sure they're fine." Obi-Wan answered him as he looked up at him. "Padme is a very resourceful woman and your children are fighters like both of their parents. If anyone will survive, they will." Obi-Wan tried to assure him as he stood up and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders, causing Anakin to look at him.

"I sure hope so, Obi-Wan. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them." Anakin replied. _Oh Force, please protect my family._

--------------------------------------------

After Leia and Padme reached the control room, they were relieved to find it still untouched by the enemy. The building shook, though, causing everyone to reach for something to brace themselves to keep from falling. They looked over to see a very frightened Mon Mothma and Dodonna both watching the display with the field commander as they were shouting out commands over their comms to rebel troops who were fighting the attacking storm troopers. Mon Mothma looked up to see both women enter the room again and smiled with relief. "Oh thank the Force you two are safe! Where have you been?" Mon Mothma asked them.

"We've been looking for Ben and Sarah." Padme said as they heard the sound of some approaching storm troopers and then watched in horror as a hole was blasted in the durasteel door to the war room. "Run for cover!" Padme shouted as she and Leia started firing at the storm troopers as they came through the hole in the door and the smoke left over the from the explosion.

Padme, Leia and the others in the room all ran and ducked behind equipment and consoles. Everyone with blasters started firing back at the storm toopers. They were taking many of them out as they entered the room, but more and more kept coming. "I don't know how long we can hold them off!" Leia shouted as she took out her commlink and flipped it on. She then stopped firing and ducked down behind the consol she was hiding behind. "We need back up in the war room! We're under attack! I repeat! We are under attack!" Leia shouted into the commlink.

"We're on our way!" Came a voice from one of the rebel commanders on the base. "Just try to hold on until we get there!"

As Padme was continuing to fire, she looked over at her daughter and shook her head with worry. Then Leia turned her attention back to the commlink. "We'll try…but get here as fast as you can! We don't know how long we can hold on! Senator Outlander out." Leia replied as she switched off the comm and returned it to her pocket. She then immediately turned back around with her blaster and continued to fire on their attackers.

As Padme continued to fire her blaster, her thoughts drift towards Anakin and her other children. "_Ani, if you can hear me though our bond, it's not looking good here. I love you…and the children. Please know that no matter what happens."_


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Chewie growled at Han as they flew the Falcon towards the Death Star, firing at the attacking TIEs as they went and swerving in and out of the ensuing battle. "I know, buddy. I'm worried about the kid too." Han agreed as Chewie growled at Han again in response as the ship's deflector shields were hit and it shook the ship. "Don't worry." Han replied. "We'll get there."

"Oh cool!" Ben said as he entered the cockpit of the Falcon with Sarah not far behind him as they came up behind Han and Chewie's chairs.

Han and Chewie, both surprised, turned to look at both Ben and Sarah. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them with surprised annoyance as the ship shook again.

"We overheard you say to Chewie that you wanted to help our brother, so we decided to join you." Sarah replied as she grabbed onto the back of Han's seat to keep her balance. "We want to help."

"WHAT! And how did you…" Han started and then sighed. "…nevermind…Ok! Well, there's nothing we can do about it now! So sit down and buckle yourselves in!" Han yelled at them. "We're going to be in for a bumpy ride." He told them as both Skywalker children complied and Han turned back around to watch what he was doing. "Your parents are going to be worried sick about both of you! You realize that, don't you?" He finally asked.

Both Sarah and Ben looked down in shame. "We hadn't really thought about it that way." Ben said and then looked up towards the back of Han's head. "We just wanted to help."

"Well…you can help now by just staying quiet while Chewie and I try to keep us all from getting killed here." Han replied as they piloted the Falcon around some more attacking TIEs and circled around before flying down under the battle.

"We can man the guns." Sarah insisted from her seat behind Han. "We're both good shots."

Han just sighed again as Chewie growled over at him to give them a chance. "Ok. But be careful…" He began.

"Ok!" Ben said with excitement and a smile as he unbuckled himself and started to run out of the cockpit.

"Thank you!" Sarah said with a smile as she, too, unbuckled her seatbelt and followed her little brother.

"Hey! Hey!" Han shouted, causing Ben and Sarah to stop abruptly in the doorway and turn to look at him with serious expressions on their faces. "Just make sure you hit the bad guys and not our own people, ok?"

"Ok!" Ben and Sarah both said with another smile.

"Ok….well…what are you waiting for? Go man the guns." Han told them with a wave of his right hand as they both nodded with excitement and ran out of the cockpit.

Chewie growled at him. "Yeah, what are you looking at? Had to make them feel useful, didn't I? And we can use all the help we can get." Han said to Chewie as they continued to maneuver around the battle, firing upon the enemy with the cockpit guns.

Ben and Sarah then ran to the area where the main guns were, with Sarah climbing to the top and Ben climbing down below. "Sarah, we're here! We're actually helping with the battle!" Ben said after he put his headset on.

"Yes, we are, Ben!" Sarah said after she also put on her headset. "But Han is right. Mom and Dad are going to kill us when the find out where we are."

"But, Sarah, we're helping with the battle! How can that be wrong?" Ben replied as he turned on the targeting computer and then started firing at the passing TIEs, taking one out. "Yippee! I got one!" Ben shouted.

"Because we were suppose to stay put!" Sarah replied as she, too, turned on her targeting computer and started shooting at passing TIEs. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble!" She added as she took out a TIE.

"Not if we're heroes…How can we be?" Ben asked as he continued to fire, his seat weaving back and forth as he followed his targets, taking out two more. "Yippee! I just got two more!"

"We just will, Ben." Sarah answered him as she continued to fire, her seat also weaving back and forth as she followed the enemy fighters with her laser gun.

"Stop being such a worry wart, Sarah! And just have fun with this!" Ben told her as they both continued to fire.

Sarah just sighed as they continued their assault on their attackers. _He just doesn't understand the seriousness of all this._ Sarah thought to herself.

----------------------------------------

_In the Jungle - Yavin IV_

"_Ani, if you can hear me though our bond, it's not looking good here. I love you…and the children. Please know that no matter what happens."_ Anakin paused with a look of horror on his face as he heard his wife's thoughts though their bond.

"What's the matter, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed his 'brother's' vacant stare. "Anakin?" He asked again when he didn't get a response.

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan with fear in his eyes. "It's Padme. They're in trouble." He told him as he then abruptly turned to go to his X-Wing. "I have to help them!"

Obi-Wan quickly ran after him, grabbing his right arm and spinning him around. "Anakin, you can't go. I need you to help me guard Vader. I can't do it alone!"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with fear. "I've got to go, Obi-Wan! I can't lose Padme and the children!" Anakin said with urgency as he yanked his arm from Obi-Wan's grasp and started to climb the ladder of his X-Wing.

Obi-Wan sighed with frustration but then a thought came to him. "Anakin! Tobin and many of the padawans are still on the base. We can contact them through the Force! Let them help Padme and the children. I need you here! We have a job to do here!"

Anakin stopped just as he was about to swing his right leg up into the cockpit, feeling a bit of déjà vu. _What am I doing? I'm acting like the headstrong, stubborn 19 year old I used to be… And that always got me in trouble._ Anakin sighed and then looked down at Obi-Wan from the top of the ladder. "You're right." He said as he started to climb back down the ladder. "We'll contact Tobin through the Force." He told Obi-Wan as he reached the bottom of the ladder.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead with his right hand. "Thank you, Anakin. You had me worried for a moment." Obi-Wan replied with a weak smile as Anakin returned it.

Anakin put his left hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I learned a long time ago that I should listen to you when you're trying to reason with me. But you better be right about this one, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan weakly smiled back at Anakin. "I hope so too."

With his left hand still on Obi-Wan's shoulder, Anakin then stepped passed Obi-Wan before moving both of his hands on his temples and closed his eyes. _"Tobin, can you hear me? It's Anakin."_ He spoke through the Force hoping that his 'nephew' was listening. At first there was silence and Anakin wasn't sure if Tobin heard him. _"Tobin, please. If you can hear my thoughts, please respond. Padme and the kids are in trouble! They're trapped in the war room. Please help them."_

"_I'm here, Anakin." _Tobin replied through the Force. _"We're in the midst of our own battle, but we'll try our best to get to them."_

"_Thank you, Tobin."_ Anakin replied. _"But please hurry! I don't know how much time they have!"_

"_We're not too far from there now. It shouldn't be long!" _Tobin answered him.

"Anakin, did you reach him?" Obi-Wan asked him with concern as Anakin opened his eyes and faced him.

"Yes. And they are close by. They're in the middle of a battle themselves, but he said they will try to reach them." Anakin replied with a sigh and a worried look on his face as he stared off into the jungle. "I just hope they get there in time." He said as he ran his left hand over his face.

Obi-Wan weakly smiled at Anakin and walked over to him, putting his right hand on Anakin's left shoulder, causing the younger man to look at him. "They will. What were you just telling me about keeping faith?"

Anakin chuckled a little. "You're right. I guess I'm not practicing what I preach at the moment, am I?"

Obi-Wan chuckled too. "Not really, no." It was then that they heard Vader's mechanical groan again, causing both of them to look at him with horror and then at each other with worry. "There are medical kits in the X-Wings, aren't there?" Obi-Wan asked. "Possibly with drugs to keep him sedated? Because he's not going to be very happy or easy to control when he wakes up."

"Maybe…I'll take a look." Anakin replied as he turned to open the storage unit on the side of the fighter and started digging though the contents.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed Vader twitch.

"Found something." Anakin said as he pulled out what looked like a medical kit and squatted down to open it on the ground. He dug through the contents until, with a smile, he pulled out a hypodermic needle and some kind of vial. He held up the vial and read the label.

"And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked with curiosity.

"Something that is supposed to keep him knocked out, I hope. And help with any pain he's feeling." Anakin replied as he carefully filled the vial and then made sure he got the bubbles out by tapping it with his fingers and squeezing the air out.

"You HOPE?" Obi-Wan asked. "I sure hope you're not giving him too much. I should really be the one doing that, you know. Let me see that vial." Obi-Wan said as he reached out to take it from him.

Anakin handed him the vial and Obi-Wan started to read the label himself as Anakin answered him. "Well…yes, but I learned from the best." Anakin told him with a smile as he continued what he was doing to get the air bubbles out.

"Well, this should work. It's a basic anesthetic." Obi-Wan replied. "The Alliance certainly is prepared for anything. Must be their pilots have some basic medical training."

"It's possible. But we'll soon find out if this works or not, won't we?" Anakin replied as he ran over to Vader and injected the needle into the top of his arm that was still flesh just as he was starting to regain consciousness. The Dark Lord then started to go limp again and groaned as the drug burned through his veins as it started to take effect.

"Well, it certainly seems to be working." Obi-Wan commented as he approached with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking down at Vader's now still form and noticing his labored mechanical breathing.

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan as he stood up again with the hypodermic still in his right hand. "For the moment…but I think I better look at the controls for that respirator. It doesn't sound very good."

"No it doesn't." Obi-Wan agreed.

"And unhook the electrical connections to his limbs, so he can't move them…Just to be on the safe side." Anakin added as he walked back over to the medical bag, Obi-Wan handing him the vial on the way by, and bent down, putting the vial back in the bag and pulling out a cap for the needle. He put it on the needle before returning the needle to the bag and closing it.

Obi-Wan had turned to look at Anakin with his arms still crossed in front of his chest, watching as he did this. "Well, that won't do us any good if he regains consciousness and uses the Force to move things around." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Well, that's what the drugs are for." Anakin replied as he stood back up and went over to the X-Wing to start rummaging through the storage compartment again.

Obi-Wan just threw his arms up in the air in surrender. "I don't know…but I still think this isn't going to keep him from escaping. Those drugs in the medical kit can't be anywhere strong enough to keep him sedated forever. We need a better plan."

Anakin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Obi-Wan with annoyance just as he was pulling out the tool kit. "Well, if you have a better one, I'd love to hear it." He told him as he walked back towards Vader with the tool kit in hand.

Obi-Wan returned his look with equal annoyance as he eyes followed him back to Vader. "No need to get nasty with me, Anakin. I'm just trying to point out the obvious." He told him as Anakin was getting down on his knees and opening the tool kit.

Anakin stopped what he was doing and sighed. He realized that they were bickering again and not getting anywhere. He turned to look back up at Obi-Wan from the ground next to Vader. "Listen to us, Obi-Wan. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We should be working together to figure out a plan."

Obi-Wan also sighed and looked at Anakin with remorse. "You're right. I'm sorry, Anakin."

"Me too, Obi-Wan." Anakin said with a weak smile. Obi-Wan then returned the weak smile as he bent down and put his left hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We'll think of something better. I know we will."

It was then that both men heard muffled cheers of several Alliance members coming over the comms in their helmets in the X-Wings. "What's that?" Anakin asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. I'll go see what's going on." Obi-Wan said as he quickly crossed over to his X-Wing and climbed the ladder. He pulled his helmet out of the cockpit and put it on as he climbed into the cockpit to sit down.

"Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!" Obi-Wan could hear Han's voice say over the comm.

"Luke, you did! I don't believe it! The Death Star is gone!" Came another voice over the comm.

"Thanks and thanks, Han, for coming when you did!" Luke replied. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"No problem, kid!" Han answered him. "It was my pleasure!"

Obi-Wan looked up and could see a flaming ball in the sky where the Death Star had just been. "Anakin, he did it! Luke did it!" Obi-Wan said as he turned to look down at Anakin with a smile and pointed up at the sky.

Anakin smiled with pride as he, too, looked at the flaming ball in the sky. "I knew he could." He commented just as he'd finished unhooking the connections to Vader's limbs.

"And it seems that Han helped him." Obi-Wan added with a smile.

"Han?" Anakin said with a confused and shocked look on his face. "I thought he was leaving…Didn't want to be involved." He added sarcastically.

"Well, apparently, he had a change of heart." Obi-Wan replied with my smile. "I'm going to see if he can come get us. The Falcon is certainly big enough to accommodate all of us.""

"Good job, Red Five! Now all teams return to help defend the base!" Red Leader could be heard over the comm. "They are under ground attack."

"Han, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you read me?" Obi-Wan said into the comm.

"Obi-Wan? Hey, are you guys alright? I didn't see you up here." Han asked with concern.

"We're fine. We chased Vader and he crashed on Yavin IV. We pulled him from the wreckage and now have him in custody. But we need someone to pick us up. Will you be able to? We're somewhere in the jungle, but not exactly sure where." Obi-Wan told him through the comm.

"You have Vader in custody? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Han asked with concern. "I don't have a brig you know."

"It will be fine. We have him sedated. He's quite harmless at the moment." Obi-Wan answered him.

"Oh…well…ok…but I still don't like it. Uh…just turn your homing beacon on in your X-Wing and I'll find ya." Han replied. "And…oh…tell Anakin that his kids, Sarah and Ben, are with me and not to worry."

"What?" Obi-Wan replied with surprise. "How are they with you?"

"They stowed away in hopes of helping with the battle, which they did by the way. Took out many TIEs on the way to help Luke out. Great shooting by Luke, huh?" Han answered him.

"Yes. We are both very proud of him. And thank you for letting us know about Sarah and Ben. I'll let Anakin know." Obi-Wan replied.

"What's going on with Ben and Sarah?" Anakin asked with concern, trying to get answer from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan put his hand over the mike for the comm and turned to look down at Anakin. "Don't worry. They're fine, Anakin. I'll tell you in a minute." He told Anakin, who then relaxed a bit and nodded before returning to his work on Vader's respirator. "Sorry about that, Han. Anakin was just concerned about Ben and Sarah."

"Oh…that's ok, Obi-Wan. Understandable." Han replied. "I just hope Leia, Padme and Tobin are also ok with the base under attack."

"We do as well." Obi-Wan said with concern. "We do as well."

_AN: You're probably wondering why Red Leader is still alive. Well, Vader wasn't there to shoot him down this time._


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

_Massassi - War Room_

While all this was going on, Leia, Padme and the others were completely cornered in the war room. They continued to exchange laser fire with the advancing storm troopers. As no one there had heard that the Death Star had been destroyed by a single shot from Luke, their hopes for survival were becoming more and more dim.

Padme started to doubt that they would ever win this as she continued to fire back at the storm troopers from her spot behind one of the consoles. She briefly looked over at Leia, who had the same doubtful look on her face, as she, too, continued to fire upon their attackers. It was then that Padme decided that they were getting no where. So she stopped firing and ducked down behind the consol, taking out one of the thermal detonators.

Leia, noticing what her mother was doing, looked over at her with concern. "Mom, what are you doing? You could kill us all with that."

Padme looked over at her daughter with sadness. "Leia, we have to do something or we're all dead anyway."

With Leia's attention being on her mother, she didn't notice how exposed she was to enemy fire and was suddenly hit in the shoulder, causing Padme to gasp in fear for her daughter. "OUCH!" Leia yelled as she clutched her arm in pain and slid down the back side of the consol she was hiding behind.

"LEIA!" Padme shouted as she immediately jumped up to run over to her daughter, dodging laser fire and firing back at the storm troopers as she went.

"MOM! What are you doing? I'm fine! You could have been killed!" Leia told her mother as she joined her daughter in her hiding place.

"You're hurt, Leia. I had to come make sure you're alright." Padme insisted as dropped her blaster to the floor and tried to get her daughter to let her see the wound. "Let me see it so I can determine how bad it is."

But Leia protested. "I'm fine. It just grazed me."

"Well, let me see it anyway and let me be the judge of that, young lady." Padme said with maternal authority, causing Leia to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Ok. If it will make you feel better." Leia finally conceded as she withdrew her hand from the wound to let her mother see it.

"Leia, this is a lot worse than you think it is." Padme told her daughter as she immediately started ripping part of her tunic to make a bandage and started to wrap the wound. The wound had started to bleed just as Leia took her hand off it. Padme pulled the bandage tight, hoping it would help stop the bleeding; and then she picked up her blaster again. Padme also picked up Leia's blaster that Leia had dropped when she had been shot and handed it back to her daughter. "Now let's finish this." Padme said as she looked at her daughter with determination. "We're not going to give up without a fight."

Leia nodded as her own determination set in. "No, we're not." She said as both women sprung up from behind the consol again, this time with a new sense of purpose as they fired at the storm troopers, taking many of them out.

Padme, again, took out a thermal detonator and activated it. "TAKE COVER!" She yelled as she then threw it towards the troopers. Everyone in the War Room, immediately ducked for cover as the blast shook the entire room, causing everyone to cover their heads as they could hear the screams of the storm troopers who were killed or injured from the blast.

It was then that they also heard the sound of a light saber and several more shots coming from outside in the corridor. Since the blast had taken out the storm troopers who were attacking the War Room, the remaining storm troopers in the hallway seemed to have their attention diverted to their new attackers. To everyone's relief, the battle seemed to be moving away from them.

With silence starting to fall over the battle torn room, everyone in the War Room then uncovered their heads and started to emerge from their hiding places. Padme and Leia took their hands from the tops of their heads and just looked at one another. "Is everyone ok?" Padme yelled.

"We're fine!" Mon Mothma could be heard.

"I'm fine too." Dodonna added as others also did the same.

Leia looked at her mother and weakly smiled. "I guess you were right about using that thermal detonator, Mom."

"This time." Padme replied as she weakly smiled back at her daughter and then proceeded to help her up. She then looked at the others in the War Room, who were all covered with dust from the blast, as the stood up as well. "Come on…Now's our chance to escape." Padme said as she, followed by Leia and the others, cautiously moved towards the blasted door, stepping over the fallen storm troopers as they went.

Both women paused on either side of the doorway with their blasters held in front of them, pointing them up into the air as they both peered around the corner to make sure their path was clear. Both women nodded at one another to let the other know that the hallway appeared clear from both perspectives. "Come on. The hallway is clear." Leia whispered as she motioned with her head for the others to follow. Leia followed by Padme and the others, then quickly moved into the hallway and started heading towards the main hanger in hopes of making it to a transport. The closer they came, though, the louder the ensuing battle became; and they also started hearing the sound of not only one light saber but two in the battle as they heard the arrival of the X-Wings and other Alliance fighters.

Padme and Leia looked at each other with hope in their eyes. "Perhaps they succeeded in destroying the Death Star." Padme said with eagerness.

"I hope so, Mom." Leia replied with a smile as the others joined them in their enthusiasm.

"Let's go see if we can help, shall we?" Padme declared as she picked up her pace towards the hanger.

"I'm right behind you." Leia answered as they all moved closer to the hanger and came up behind some storm troopers that were being fired upon from two different angles from within the hanger.

The group from the War Room had to duck into various hallways and doorways just to keep from being hit by friendly fire. It was then that Padme spoke up in her best Senator's voice. "In the name of the Rebel Alliance, I order you to surrender. You are completely surrounded." She ordered as the dumbfounded storm troopers realized they had another group of Rebels behind them.

Seeing that they were completely surrounded, the commander of the storm troopers spoke up. "Cease fire, cease fire. We surrender, we surrender." He said as he raised his blaster above his head and the others stopped firing and did the same.

Padme then stepped out from her hiding place with her blaster aimed right at them. Leia and the others did the same. "Now drop them. Put your blasters on the ground nice and slow."

"Do as she says." The commander instructed and the remaining 20 or so storm troopers did as they were told.

"Now stand up and put your hands on your heads." Padme instructed and they complied once again. "Now move out into the hanger." She instructed and they all started moving out into the hanger with their hands still on their heads.

The Rebels from the hanger approached the storm troopers and started taking them into custody just as Padme, Leia and the others emerged from the hallway. They entered the hanger just in time to see Tobin and Luke extinguish their light sabers then returned them to their belts. They turned to look at Padme and Leia with huge smiles on their faces. "Mom, Leia! You're ok!" Luke said with excitement as he ran over to them and embraced both of them tightly.

Tobin and Elena just embraced on another; then they both turned and smiled over at the happy family reunion.

"Yes, we're fine, Luke." Padme told her son with tears starting to form in her eyes. "And you're ok too, my son. You came back to me."

"I told you I would, Mom. And we were able to destroy the Death Star." Luke said with excitement.

"Don't listen to him. He's just being modest." Wedge said as he came up behind Luke with a smile on his face. "He single handedly took it out with that fantastic aim of his!" Wedge said with a cheerful laugh. "Catch you later, Hero!" He said as he patted Luke on the back and then ran off to celebrate with some other pilots.

"That's fantastic, Luke!" Padme said with pride and happiness for her son's success.

Luke let go of his mother and sister and started to blush. "Well, I couldn't have done it if Wedge and Biggs hadn't been watching my back. Not to mention Han came out of no where and finished off some very persistent TIE fighters that I was having a hard time shaking."

"HAN?" Leia and Padme both said in shock.

Luke looked back at them with a start. "Yes, Han. I know what you're thinking. I couldn't believe it either. But if he hadn't come back when he did…I-I…well…I could have shared the same fate as Biggs." He told them as he became very serious and looked down, fighting back tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "I just wish Biggs could have been as lucky and was here celebrating with us now."

Leia and Padme looked at Luke with empathy. Padme then reached out and took her son into a comforting embrace. "He died a hero, Luke. He helped keep my son safe so he could complete his mission. Just remember that."

"I know, Mom. But I'm going to miss him. He was a good friend." Luke replied as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder as they continued to embrace one another.

"I know. He was a good and brave young man." Padme responded and then she paused. "I'm just so glad you're safe, Luke." His mother said again as her thoughts started drifting back towards Sarah and Ben, causing worry to return to her face. "I just wish we could find Ben and Sarah."

"Oh, they're alright." Luke said as he back out of their embrace. "I overheard Han tell Uncle Ben that they are with him on the Falcon and not to worry."

"On the Falcon?" Padme said with surprise.

"So we were right." Leia interjected as both mother and daughter's faces began to relax. "They did get on the Falcon with Han."

Padme let out a sigh of relief and put her hands over her eyes as she started to cry with happiness and started to shake. "Thank the Force! I was so worried about them." Padme said as both Leia and Luke embrace her this time.

"Yes, Mom." Leia agreed with a smile as tears of happiness also started to come to her eyes. "The only thing that would make this moment perfect would be if Dad and Uncle Ben were here."

It was then that Padme pulled herself out of the embrace and looked at Luke with concern with her hands on both of his shoulders. "Where is your father? Isn't he with you?"

Luke shook his head. "No, he and Uncle Ben chased Vader until he crashed in the jungle here on Yavin IV and they were able to take Vader into custody." Leia and Padme both gasped. "They're ok, really. Han went to go pick them up."

"WHAT! Did you just say that they have Vader in custody?" Padme said with surprise and fear.

"Yes." Luke replied with puzzlement. "Why? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Padme just looked away with worry as she put her right hand over her mouth and then moved it to her chest. _Ani, what are you up to?_

"Mom, what is it?" Leia asked as she put her right hand on her mother's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Padme then turned to look at her children's troubled faces with Tobin and Elena also looking on with concern. "Let's just say, I hope your father and Uncle Ben know what they're doing."

------------------------------------

_In the Jungle – Yavin IV_

Anakin had been fixing Vader's respirator the best he could with the tools he had found in the X-Wing, but it still needed more extensive repair. He was just finishing up when Obi-Wan and Anakin heard the sound of the Falcon's engines, causing them to look up into the sky above them. "Well, he's here." Obi-Wan said as Anakin put the tools away and then stood up.

"Finally." Anakin said with relief as he walked over and returned the tool kit to the X-Wing's storage compartment, closing it before turning around to face Obi-Wan again. "I just can't believe that Sarah and Ben did something as stupid as stowing away aboard the Falcon. They could have been killed. And I'm going to make sure they understand the seriousness of what they did."

"Anakin, now, go easy on them." Obi-Wan said with amusement as he crossed arms in front of his chest and Anakin approached him with a glint of anger in his eyes. "I remember another certain youngling who thought it would be adventurous to climb into a cockpit of a Nubian fighter and fly into battle after he was told to stay put."

Anakin looked at him shock, crossing his arms in front of his chest as well. "Now, Obi-Wan, that doesn't count. I didn't exactly mean to fly into battle. I just meant to activate the guns so I could help shoot the droids in the hanger. I didn't know I was going to start the engines and that the autopilot was going to take me into space."

"Well, that didn't stop you from continuing with the battle after you managed to turn off the autopilot, my young padawan." Obi-Wan said with a smirk and a chuckle. "They're both very much like you, you know."

Anakin sighed and then chuckled as well. "Well, I have to admit. They do both share my flair of getting into trouble, don't they?"

Obi-Wan chuckled again. "Yes, Force help us." He replied with a smile as he looked up into the sky with both hands held out, palms up, as the Falcon started to set down not far from their location, causing their hair and capes to flap in the wind.

They watched as the ramp was lowered and then Han descended the ramp to greet them. "Hey guys! Need a lift?" He said with a cock-eyed grin as he pointed back at the Falcon with his right thumb.

The Jedi looked and each other with smirks on their faces and then back at Han. "Yes, we do." Anakin replied with a smile as both men moved over to Han and welcomed him back by shaking his hand.

-----------------------------------------

_Where am I? _Vader thought to himself as he tried to look around but found it difficult due to his blurred vision.

"Are you really, Darth Vader?" He heard the voice of a young boy ask him and he tried to look to see where the source of the voice was coming from.

Vader's vision then began to improve until the boy came into focus before him. He almost had a heart attack at the sight of him and he let out a groan. He tried to sit up but found it impossible to move. _Impossible! This boy looks just like I did as a boy._

"BEN! What did I tell you about coming in here?" Vader heard another familiar voice as he became irritated when he realized who it was.

_My clone. Must be this boy is a clone as well._ Vader thought to himself.

"But Daaad! I just wanted to talk to him." The boy replied.

_Dad? My clone is posing as this boy's father?_ Vader thought to himself with amazement. _Of course, just like Jengo Fett did with his clone son, Boba Fett._

"You heard me, young man. Now go back to the cockpit with Han and your sister." His 'clone' ordered the boy as he pointed towards the doorway with his right hand.

_Sister? There's a girl too?_ _This is just too much!_ Vader thought to himself as he tried to move again and looked over in time to see his 'clone' collect his son to maneuver him towards the door. The boy looked at Vader one last time as he was shuffled out the door and his 'clone' quickly shut the door.

Then Vader noticed his 'clone' walking over to him. "So you're starting to wake up?" He asked as Vader watched him walk over to a table to retrieve a needle and a vial of some kind. "We can't have that just yet, can we?" The 'clone' said as he filled the needle with the liquid from the vial and started to tap it to get the air out.

"So you call the boy your son, clone?" Vader managed to finally ask as Anakin approached him with the needle. Vader continued to try to move, but he found he couldn't and didn't understand why.

"Clone? Is that what you think I am?" Anakin answered him.

"Yes. What other explanation can there be and that 'son' of yours is obviously also another clone. The Jedi certainly wanted to make sure they had their 'Chosen One' under their control…even if they had to clone me to do it."

Vader became angry as his 'clone' started to laugh again. But then Anakin became serious as objects started flying around the room. He immediately moved over to Vader and stuck him with the needle. The objects fell to the ground as the drug burned through the Dark Lord's veins and started to take effect.

"Vader, I am not a clone. If anyone is the imposter…you are." Anakin told him as the Sith's movements became more sluggish.

_Me, the imposter? Impossible! _"Y-You lie!" Vader managed to get out just before losing consciousness again.

Anakin shook his head as he looked down at Vader and then walked back toward the table where he had retrieved the needle. He placed the needle back on the table and turned to look at his evil alter ego lying on the bed. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought._

"_Have faith in the Force, Anakin. You will be able to bring him back from darkness."_

Anakin swung around in shock to see where the voice was coming from. "Master Qui-Gon?"


	63. Chapter 63

_Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to update. Real life was upon me and plus this website was having problems again, so I decided to wait to post because of that as well. But I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait._

_Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I am reading them, even if you don't always get a reply. I do appreciate them as your reviews keep me going. I am greatly humbled that everyone likes this story so much and still can't believe there are over 1000 reviews._

_Well…enough talk…Enjoy!_

**Chapter 63**

Qui-Gon's ghostly apparition smiled warmly at Anakin. _"Yes, Anakin. I am really here. You are not imagining this."_

Anakin just continued to stare at Qui-Gon with astonishment. "It-It's great to see you again." He told him as he started to circle the Force spirit with a smile forming on his face. "You're here, you're really here and not just a thought in my mind."

Qui-Gon smiled again at Anakin as he turned to look at him. _"I know I never was able to appear to you before, only spoken to you and Obi-Wan through your thoughts while you were meditating. And that my visits have always been brief."_ He then paused and became serious. _"But apparently, it is the will of the Force that I am able to appear to you now, so I can offer you whatever help you need as you try to convert Darth Vader back to the Light Side of the Force."_

Anakin smiled back at his first master. "Thank you and thank the Force. I'm already seeing that Obi-Wan and I are going to need all the help we can get."

"_Indeed you do. It's not going to be easy, Anakin."_ Qui-Gon started. _"But I have faith that you will be able to do it."_

"Thank you. I just wish I had as much faith as you." Anakin answered him as they heard a knock on the door and both turned to look at it.

"Anakin, is everything ok in there? Ben told me that Vader woke up." Obi-Wan's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

Anakin and Qui-Gon exchanged looks of concern. "Shall I let him in, Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked him.

"_By all means. Obi-Wan should know of this as well."_ Qui-Gon answered him with a warm smile.

Anakin returned his smile and nodded as he walked over to the door, opening it. "Everything is fine, Obi-Wan." Anakin answered him with a smile still on his face. "In fact, an old friend has come to visit." He said as he pointed with his right hand in Qui-Gon's direction.

Obi-Wan, who had not noticed the ghostly figure of his former master standing off to the right, got a confused look on his face. "Who?" He asked as he stepped past Anakin into the room and started to look around until his eyes stopped on Qui-Gon's ghostly figure. His eyes became as big as saucers. "Qui-Gon?"

"_Yes, Obi-Wan. You are not seeing things. I am really here."_ Qui-Gon responded as he smiled warmly as his former padawan. _"It's good to see you. You are looking good, my young padawan."_

Obi-Wan was too shocked for words. "Uh…H-How is this possible?" He finally asked Qui-Gon as he turned to look at Anakin, who was still standing by the door in awe, and then looked back at Qui-Gon. "I know Anakin and I have heard you speak to us through our meditation sessions but…"

Qui-Gon put up his right hand to silence him. _"All will be revealed in due time, Obi-Wan; but as I was just telling Anakin, I believe it is the will of the Force that I am allowed to appear to you now…To help you in your mission to convert Darth Vader back to the Light Side of the Force."_

"So it is possible?" Obi-Wan asked still in shock.

"_Yes, it is. You do remember what Anakin's son, Luke, from the future said about being able to bring Anakin out of the darkness, don't you?"_ Qui-Gon asked him.

"Of course." Anakin finally spoke up. "That's why I think it may be possible."

"Wait! You were there, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan interjected. "You heard Luke say this?"

"_Yes."_ Qui-Gon answered with another smile. _"I have always been watching over both of you. Even if you couldn't see me, I was always there."_

"I don't know if that's comforting or if it feels like an invasion of privacy." Anakin said as he got a bit of a disgusted look on his face.

Qui-Gon turned to look at Anakin as he become serious. _"Oh, don't worry, Anakin. I never invaded anyone's privacy. Although, I was slightly disappointed that you went behind everyone's back and married Padme, even though you knew it was against the code."_

Anakin then hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry, Master."

Qui-Gon then smiled again. _"No need to be sorry, Anakin. I was just more disappointed that you didn't, at least, tell Obi-Wan about it. He would have understood and supported you, as you later found out."_

Anakin got a confused look on his face as he looked Qui-Gon and then looked over at Obi-Wan, who was now looking back at him as well. "I-I don't know what to say."

"_You don't need to say anything, Anakin. In the end, you did the right thing; and I am proud of you."_ Qui-Gon told him.

"But what about Palpatine? If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in power now." Anakin said as he became serious again.

"_He already had his plan in place and probably would have gained his power with or without you. So don't blame yourself for that, Anakin. But he is also part of your mission. You and your family need to free the galaxy from his reign of terror and then restore peace and order back to the galaxy by forming the New Republic."_ Qui-Gon told him. _"And…perhaps…"_ He started as he took a sideways glance at Vader still sleeping on the bed nearby. _"…you can get Vader to help you." _Both Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at him with shock and disbelief. What he was proposing sounded so unreachable. _"Have faith."_ Was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Han asked as he appeared in the doorway to see both Anakin and Obi-Wan staring at an empty spot in the room. When they didn't answer he walked over to them and waved his right hand in front of their eyes. "HEY!"

It was then that both Jedi realized Han was there and that Qui-Gon had left. "Oh…uh, sorry, Han." Anakin finally answered him. "Everything is fine."

"Yes, everything's fine, Han. Nothing to worry about." Obi-Wan agreed with a weak smile.

Han didn't look convinced as he looked around the room and then over at Vader's unconscious form. "Well…uh…I'm just about to take off. Did you want to come up front or stay back here with your new friend here?" He said as he pointed with his thumb to Vader.

"We'll come up front." Obi-Wan answered as Anakin nodded in agreement and then followed his former master out of the room.

Han just stood in the room alone, looking around for a moment as a shiver went up his spine. He looked over at Vader again. "This is giving me the creeps." He said to himself as he turned and went out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

The ghostly apparition of Qui-Gon appeared again with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smile on his face as he looked at the closed door. He then turned and walked over to Vader's sleeping form. _"Now, let's see what we can do about you, my old friend."_

---------------------------------------

As Anakin and Obi-Wan approached the front of the ship, Ben and Sarah both ran over and wrapped their arms around their dad. "We're really sorry, Dad." Sarah said. "We didn't mean to worry you and Mom."

"Please don't be angry with us." Ben said as he cried. "We just wanted to help."

Anakin embraced both of his children and then kissed both of their foreheads, first Sarah and then Ben. "I know you're sorry. And I'm just glad both of you are still safe." He then backed out of the embrace and looked sternly at both of them as they looked up at him with apprehension. "Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again. Do you understand me? You could have been killed."

They both looked down in shame. "Yes, Dad." They both said in unison.

"And I'm sorry about talking to Vader, Dad." Ben added.

Anakin knelt down in front of his son, putting his hands on his small shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you need to understand how dangerous he is. He could have hurt you if I hadn't shown up when I did."

Ben looked into his father's eyes with tears in them. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Anakin then pulled him into an embrace as Ben continued to cry. "It's ok, Son." He told him as he kissed the top of his head and then took his face in his hands as he back out of the embrace to look into his son's eyes again. "Now, go get strapped in." He instructed him. Ben nodded and then Anakin turned to Sarah as he stood up. "You too, young lady." He told her as she, too, nodded and then both of them walked over to the holo-chess table seats to strap themselves in.

Obi-Wan, who had been silently watching this exchange between Anakin and his children, walked over to Anakin and put his right hand on his shoulder. "Are you coming up to the cockpit?" He asked him.

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan and smiled. "No. I'll stay back here with the kids."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ok. I'll be up front with Han and Chewbacca then." He said and the continued his way back up to the cockpit.

Han, who had entered the room at the end of all this, stopped to watch Anakin strapping himself in next to his children. "We'll be taking off in just a minute, Anakin." He told him as he crossed through the room to enter the cockpit.

"Thank you, Han." Anakin replied with a smile as he helped Ben with his buckle.

Han just weakly smiled before passing through the doorway. It wasn't long until they were airborne again and back at the base.

-----------------------------------

As soon as the Falcon set down, the rest of the Skywalker family and Tobin and Elena approached the ship just as the ramp set down on the hanger floor.

Padme smiled as she saw Anakin with Ben and Sarah coming down the ramp first and ran over to them, embracing both of her children first with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about both of you." She said as she kissed their cheeks and held them close. "Don't ever do anything like that again. Do you hear me?" She asked them. "I was worried sick about both of you."

"We're sorry, Mom." Sarah said and Ben nodded.

"I already made them promise not to pull anything like that again." Anakin said as he smiled down at his beautiful wife.

Padme looked up at her husband as a smile formed on her face through the tears, looking at him with love and relief in her eyes. "You came back to me." She finally said as she released her children, kissing them both on their foreheads again, and then walked closer to her husband.

"I told you I would." Anakin replied with a smile as the couple then fell into each other's arms. "I was so worried for you and Leia when I heard the base was under attack."

Padme with her head laying on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist, giggled. "You didn't need to worry about Leia and me. We can take care of ourselves."

Anakin chuckled at his wife's response as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair with his left hand. "I don't doubt it. You always were very resourceful. And Leia takes after both of us in that respect."

"Yes, I know. And that's why you love me so much...because I'm so resourceful." Padme replied with a smirk as she looked up into his sparking, blue eyes.

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Anakin replied. "Then it would have nothing to do with your incredible beauty and charm?"

Padme backed away with a teasing huff. "Oh, so when I'm old, grey and ugly, you won't love me anymore. Is that it?"

"No." Anakin replied with a smirk as he looked down into her chocolate, brown orbs. "I would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, because I'll love you for all eternity."

"Eh..hem." Obi-Wan said with his arms crossed in front of him from behind them on the ramp, causing the couple to turn and face him. "I don't mean to interrupt your lovely reunion, but what are we going to do with Lord Vader?"

"Yeah." Han added as he and Chewy followed Obi-Wan down the ramp. "He's certainly not staying on the Falcon."

Anakin sighed as Padme tensed up. "Oh, Anakin, what were you thinking in bringing him here?" Padme asked him with concern.

Anakin turned to look at her. "You know why."

"No, I don't." Padme responded. "It's too dangerous having him here."

"Padme, Obi-Wan and I can change him back to the Light Side. I know we can. If we can make him an ally, he can help us bring down the Empire." Anakin answered her.

Padme sighed and looked down with her arms still around her husband's waist. "I understand the importance of having him as an ally…but I don't like it. He could kill you…all of us." She told him as she paused in thought before looking up into her husbands pleading, blue eyes…eyes that she could never refuse. "But I can see that you are determined to do this."

"I am." Anakin answered her.

"As I am." Obi-Wan added. "It will be ok, Padme. As long as we keep him sedated, it will be quite safe."

"But how about when you have to actually talk to him. You can't convert him back to the Light Side without talking to him." Padme said as she looked at Obi-Wan and then back up at her husband.

"I realize that, Padme." Anakin answered her. "But we have to do this. It's the will of the Force that we at least try."

Padme sighed again as she looked down. "If you must."

"Dad, if you need me and Tobin to help, we can." Luke added as Tobin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, anything we can do to help." Tobin added.

Anakin turned to look at Luke and then Tobin. "Thank you. Perhaps your Uncle Ben and I will call upon you at some point for help." He told them as both of young Jedi smiled back at him. But then Anakin got a huge smile on his face as he released his wife and walked over to Luke, putting his left hand on his son's shoulder. "And I understand you were the one that fired the final shot that took out the Death Star. Congratulations, Luke!" He told him as he pulled him into a hug. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad!" Luke said as they backed out of their embraced and smiled at one another. Then Luke took his lightsaber from his belt, holding it out in front of him in his right hand. "And I'm glad we were able to build this lightsaber on our way here on the Falcon. It worked great, Dad. Although I can see that I still need a lot of training. I was still able to block some of the laser blasts shot at us, but that's about it."

Anakin smiled. "And you will get that training. I knew you could do it. So are you going to keep the blade blue?"

"Yes, I think I will." Luke said with a smile.

It was then that Anakin noticed Leia standing off to one side looking forlorn. "What's the matter, Leia?" Anakin asked as he walked over to her in concern.

"Oh, nothing." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I guess I'm just so happy that we're all together and safe. I-I was so scared for all of you." She told him as Anakin pulled her into an embrace.

"As I was for all of you." Anakin answered.

"Well, I am glad to see that all of you made it back safely." Mon Mothma said as she approached with Dondonna, causing them all to look at her. "Although, it's not safe for us to stay here. We may have destroyed their Death Star, but the Empire still knows we are here. We better evacuate as soon as possible."

"You're right." Padme responded as the others nodded in agreement.

"HEY! You still haven't told me what we're going to do with Vader." Han interrupted and the group all turned to look at him.

"He needs medical treatment, so I suggest we move him to the medical frigate immediately." Anakin said.

"Ok. I just hope we can get him moved before he wakes up again." Han replied.

"Me too." Anakin replied with concern.

--------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

"Yes, what is it?" The Emperor growled as he sensed someone approaching his thrown. His back was to the door as he continued to look out the window over the dark cityscape.

"My Master, we just received word that the Death Star was destroyed." Mara Jade told him as she kneeled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail down her back and she was wearing black pants and tunic.

"And Lord Vader? What of his fate?" The Emperor asked while still looking out the window.

"We have not heard from him, my Master. He is presumed dead." Mara Jade responded with here head still bowed down.

Palpatine considered this for a moment as he reached out into the Force to find the presence of his apprentice. "I do not sense his presence gone from the galaxy. These reports are false." He said as he slowly turned his throne around to look down on the red, headed woman he referred to as the Emperor's Hand. "You were, perhaps, hoping that I would take you on as my new apprentice if these reports were true?"

Mara Jade looked up at the Emperor in shock as she wondered if he had read her thoughts. She then bowed down her head again in shame. "Certainly not, my Master."

"Don't lie to me, young woman!" He said as he rose from the throne and started down the stairs. "It does not do you good to do so, as I can most certainly read your thoughts."

"_Blast!"_ She thought to herself. "My apologies, my Master."

"Oh don't be too upset, my dear. I may have trained you in the dark arts of the Sith and you are a great asset to me; but I will always require that the 'Chosen One' be my apprentice. You must understand the significance of that?" The Emperor said as he was now standing over Mara's bowing form.

Mara shook with anger at this. "Yes, my Master."

"Gooood. I can feel your anger, Mara. Anger is what will make you a powerful Sith if I ever decide to finish your training. Now rise, Emperor's Hand." He told her as she rose to her feet and she tried to hold back her rage. "Now, I have an important mission for you that I can't quite trust Lord Vader with." Palpatine started. "And if you succeed, you will be greatly rewarded with a higher status within my ranks. Perhaps I will even finish your training."

"Whatever you wish." Mara said with a hopeful bow of the head before looking up into the Emperor's cold, yellow eyes.

"I want you to bring me the one called Anakin Skywalker. And I want him alive. Can you do that for me, Mara?" Palpatine asked her as he ran his right hand down her cheek. "I'm sure you can use your charms somehow to get close to him."

Mara smiled evilly at the compliment. "Yes, I'm sure I can, my Master. But, forgive me, who is this Anakin Skywalker?"

"Oh, no one of great consequence…Just an old adversary of mine that I want to take care of myself." He sneered in response. "That's why I want him brought before me…alive."

"Yes, my Master. It will be done." Mara replied.

"Good. Now go and try to infiltrate one of the smuggling rings in the Outer Rim. They are always trading with the Alliance as well as the Empire. Through them try to join the Alliance and report back to me any information you can find out about where they are hiding and their force strength. Then once you have Anakin Skywalker in custody, bring him directly before me here on Coruscant."

"Yes, my master." Mara complied with another bow of the head. "But what of Lord Vader?"

"Don't worry about him. I will deal with him myself. You are dismissed." The Emperor commanded.

Mara nodded in shock by the abruptness of his answer before turning to go towards the door. _I will not fail you, my Master. _ Mara thought to herself as she headed towards the hanger bay. _Anakin Skywalker will be yours._


	64. Chapter 64

_Author's Note: For those of you who don't know who Mara Jade is, in the EU books she is an ex-assassin who had worked for the Emperor and was known as the Emperor's Hand. Her last instructions from Palpatine, before he was killed, were to kill Luke Skywalker. This last order stuck with her, even after Palpatine's death, and she intended to carry it out. But, as she got to know Luke, she found that couldn't get herself to kill him and that she actually liked him, eventually marrying him._

_Now I am not a Mara Jade expert as I've only read a few of the EU books, so if I don't get her character exact, please go easy on me. I'm trying my best here. I know many of you love her character and that's one of the reasons I chose to include her. Plus, I needed another adversary and I thought she was a logical choice._

_She's not in this chapter, but I just wanted to explain her character as I was asked by one reviewer about who she is. I thought perhaps others would also not know._

_Well…enjoy!_

**Chapter 64**

Anakin watched Leia with concern as she observed Vader being brought down the ramp of the Falcon by some of the Alliance's medical personnel. Before they went into the Falcon to get Vader, they had treated Leia's injured arm and she was now clutching it. He had noticed her uncharacteristically teary-eyed behavior earlier when they had all been reunited, and she was now looking at Vader with disgust as he was being pushed passed her on a hovering medical bed. _She's scared about something. I can sense it._ Anakin thought to himself as he walked back over to where his daughter was standing and put his left hand on her shoulder. "Leia, what's wrong?"

Leia turned to look at him. "Nothing is wrong, Dad. Why do you ask?"

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at his daughter, not quite believing her. "Leia, I know you better than that. You haven't been acting yourself since the battle. What's troubling you? What did Vader do to you while you were on the Death Star?"

Leia turned away from her father with tears forming in her eyes as she wiped them with her right hand. "Why do you ask that? Nothing happened."

Anakin sighed and walked up behind her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to avoid her injury. "Leia, it can't be nothing if you're upset. Did he harm you in any way?"

Leia then turned abruptly around to look up into her father's eyes with anger that concerned Anakin greatly as she backed away from him. "Yes, he DID! Ok?! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"Leia, I am not your enemy…" Anakin started as he tried to reach out for her again, to comfort her.

"Why is Vader here?" Leia continued as she pulled away from her father. "Why didn't you just let him die when you had the chance? He's hurt so many innocent lives, Dad! And he..he tortured me to get me to tell him where the Rebel base was."

Anakin looked at his daughter with concern, then walked closer to her, pulling her into a comforting embrace but this time she didn't resist. "I'm sorry, Leia. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from him. But you must understand. He is here because I once knew him when he was a good man; and I think he can be again."

Leia pulled away from her father and looked up at him with shock. "You knew Vader?...Before?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking." Anakin answered his daughter. "He was once a Jedi, like myself. But he was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

Leia continued to look at her father with shock. But her eyes began to soften as a thoughtful expression came across her face as she looked away and then back at her father. "You know…somehow I believe you. I don't know how…but I do."

Anakin looked at her with puzzlement at her sudden change. "Why? Because you sense it to be the truth?"

"Yes…partly…but…I don't know." Leia started and then stopped, not knowing exactly what to say as she turned away from her father again.

"Tell me, Leia." Anakin urged her as he came up behind her and put his left hand on her shoulder again.

Leia turned to look up at him. "Because I…I know this is going to sound crazy after all that he's done…but I feel some sort of connection to him. And, even when he was probing my mind…I remember sensing that he didn't like doing it but felt it was necessary. And then…there are those stories about his lost love…and how the Naberrie women remind him of her…"

"Oh? And where did you hear this?" Anakin asked with amusement.

"From Pooja. She said that Vader always treated her differently than the other Senators because she is a Naberrie. He didn't know I was a Naberrie too…but I apparently reminded him of her as well…his lost love, that is…and always treated me with the same respect as he did Pooja." Leia told him.

"Really?" Anakin said in only half shock as he looked away in thought. _Then he, too, is still in love with Padme…or his Padme, anyway. We'll have to be careful he doesn't see her…at least not right away._

"Yes." Leia said with puzzlement at her father's odd reaction to this knowledge. "Dad, what is it?"

Anakin turned to look down at his daughter again. "Perhaps it's time you and Luke, at least, learn the truth about Vader's connection to our family."

Leia looked at him with even more confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let's go find your mother and Luke." Anakin said as Leia nodded, still not quite sure what to make of all this, as she followed him.

-------------------------------------

Anakin and Leia found Padme in their new quarters aboard the medical frigate with Sarah and Ben. They were getting their rooms in order for the journey, putting their things in their rooms and unpacking items from their bags that they might need on a daily basis. When they entered, Padme stopped what she was doing and looked up at them. She then became concerned when she noticed the serious expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?" She asked them as Sarah and Ben also stopped and looked in their direction.

"Where's Luke?" Anakin asked her.

"He's helping with moving the supplies and equipment." Padme asked with concern. "What's happened?"

"Nothing…Uh…Sarah, Ben…why don't you go see if Han and Chewie need any help getting the Falcon ready for departure." Anakin suggested to them.

"Why?" Sarah asked. "What's going on? I want to know too." She protested.

"Sarah." Anakin said sternly. "Please take your brother and go find Han."

"Fine! I don't know why I keep getting treated like a child! I'm nearly 17!" Sarah replied as she grabbed Ben's right hand. "Come on, Ben."

"But…" Ben protested. "I want to know too."

"Ben." Anakin said as he crossed his arms and looked at Ben sternly.

"Sorry, Dad." Ben said with a pout as Sarah pulled him towards the door.

"And if you see your brother, Luke, tell him to come here." Padme shouted after them.

"Yes, Mom." Sarah said just as she closed the door behind them.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme said as she approached her husband, looking at him with concern.

It was then that a knock came at their door. "Come in." Anakin said.

The door opened to reveal Luke, who stepped through the door, before shutting it behind him. "What's going on? I just saw Sarah and Ben in the hall. And Sarah told me you wanted to see me...She didn't act too happy about it either."

Anakin and Padme both sighed. "She just wanted to be included in our conversation." Padme explained. "But, apparently, your father didn't think she should be included." She then turned to look at Anakin. "She is right, you know, Anakin. She is nearly 17."

Anakin sighed. "I know…and we'll tell her later, after Ben has gone to bed. I just needed her to get Ben out of the room…because he's not old enough to understand all this quite yet."

"I wouldn't say that, Dad." Leia interjected. "Ben is a very intelligent little boy. He might be able to handle it."

"Perhaps…but I think when you hear the rest of what your mother and I have to say, you might reconsider that." Anakin told his daughter. "You all may want to sit down because this is certainly going to be a shock for all of you…but your Uncle Ben and I are going to need your help on this."

"What is it, Dad?" Luke asked as Luke, Leia and Padme all sat down in the sitting area on couches that faced each other with a café table in the center.

"Anakin, what's this about?" Padme asked with concern. "What are you telling them?"

Anakin turned to look down at his wife. "About who Vader really is."

Padme looked at him with concern. "You can't!"

"I must!" Anakin retorted.

"But Anakin…" Padme tried to protest.

"Padme, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is. They deserve to know the truth." Anakin tried to plead with her.

Padme looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes, realizing that perhaps he was right. "Anakin, I'm sorry." She said as she clasped her hands in her lap, looking down and then up at her husband again. "I don't like it, but perhaps you're right. They do deserve to know the truth."

Luke and Leia watched this heated exchange between their parents in silence as they sat next to each other on the couch. They looked at each other with concern and confusion, then back at their father. "Go on, Dad." Leia urged. "Tell us. Who is Vader really, and how is he connected to our family?"

Anakin sighed as he turned away and then back towards his children. He then proceeded to walk over to sit on the couch next to his wife, putting his left arm around her shoulders as she put her right hand around his waist. "Go on, Anakin." Padme encouraged him.

Anakin looked over at his wife and weakly smiled before turning back to his children with a serious expression on his face. "Well…I don't know where to begin…" He sighed. "…But…we believe that the Emperor brought him here from another dimension."

"WHAT!" Both Luke and Leia said in unison.

"What do you mean, from another dimension, Dad?" Luke asked with astonishment.

As they listened, Anakin then went onto explain about how Luke and Leia, from the future, had come back to warn them about how he, their father, had turned to the Dark Side in their history and to warn them about Palpatine. How they at least succeeded in keeping him from turning to the Dark Side, but failed at keeping Palpatine from taking over the galaxy. He then told them how their lives would have been different had their time traveling selves hadn't come from the future, and how they never would have had the chance to be a real family. Anakin's story both intrigued and confused Luke and Leia as they continued to listen.

"This is all so intriguing, Dad." Leia finally said after he finished. "But what does that have to do with Vader?"

"And why does all this make you think he's from a different dimension?" Luke added.

Anakin sighed again. "Well…because I saw his memories when I tried touching his mind, I learn of what could have been…because he is what I would have been if the Luke and Leia from the future didn't come to warn us." Luke and Leia both looked at him with confusion as he continued. "Darth Vader was to be my Sith name. He is an alternate version of me; and Luke from the future said that he was able to bring his father, Darth Vader, back to the Light Side of the Force just before he had died after saving his life. And that's why I think it's possible to bring this Darth Vader back to the Light. And that is why he's here. And why I need your help. It's not going to be an easy task."

Both Luke and Leia looked at their father in shock. They were speechless.

"I know this is quite a shock for both of you." Padme interjected. "But what your father tells you is the truth."

Luke and Leia then turned to look at their mother and then back at their father. "So…the Naberrie relative that Vader was in love with…" Leia started.

"Was your mother…or, at least, the Padme of his dimension. But he doesn't realize he is in another dimension, so we must be careful." Anakin told his children. "We can't let him know about her, at least not right away."

"I still can't believe this...Vader is…" Luke started.

"…our Dad…but from another dimension." Leia finished.

"You know what a good man your father is." Padme told them. "We almost lost him to the Dark Side. Looking back, I now realize that I saw it growing in him the more Palpatine manipulated him." She then tightened her arm around Anakin's waist and laid her head on his shoulder before looking up lovingly into his eyes. He smiled down at her with the same love. "But, he didn't turn to the Dark Side…and we're a family. The family we always wanted." She said before both she and Anakin both looked back over at Luke and Leia.

As Luke and Leia continued to stare at their parents in shock, Anakin was wondering what Sarah's reaction would be to all this. _Perhaps it's not the right time for her to know the truth just yet._ "Are you two ok?" He asked them cautiously.

Luke blinked. "Yeah…It's just a lot of information to absorb right now. Darth Vader is you from another dimension?"

Leia nodded. "Yes, this definitely isn't what I expected."

"Are you both going to be ok with this? I am still your father and I love you both. And I hope the fact that I could have been Vader doesn't change the way you feel about me." Anakin told them.

"No." Luke said after some thought. "We love you, Dad, and always will. And you're not Vader."

"No you're not." Leia added. "You're our father and we will always love you. That will never change."

Anakin and Padme both sighed in relief. "Thank you." Anakin replied with a loving smile. "And I love both of you very much…I would never do anything to hurt either one of you, at least not intentionally."

"And Vader?" Leia interjected. "What about him? He hurt me on the Death Star."

"But he also believes that his child, he doesn't know that there were twins, died with his Padme. If it had been me, Leia…If I had known that you were my daughter, I could NEVER have harmed you in any way, Dark Side or not. I hope you believe that." Anakin told her.

"Yes…I do believe that." Leia responded with a weak smile.

"And me?" Luke interjected. "You said that my other self, from the future, told you that Vader had cut off his hand in a duel."

Anakin sighed as he looked down and then back up at his son with compassion. "I don't know what to say, Luke. Other than, it didn't happen this time; and I could never harm you, my Son."

Luke nodded in understanding and then weakly smiled. "It wouldn't have been you, Dad. It would have been the Dark Side." He told his father as he looked at him with a warm smile and love in his eyes.

Anakin smiled warmly back at his son. "Yes, and thank you, Luke."

"Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the medical bay. Skywalker and Kenobi to the medical bay please." They heard a page over the intercom system, breaking everyone out of their emotional states for a moment.

"Well…It sounds like your Uncle Ben and I are needed in the medical bay." Anakin said as he kissed Padme on the forehead and then stood up. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked his children again.

"Yes, I'll be ok." Luke said with a weak smile. "I've got more to help with in preparation for our departure."

"And I have an awards ceremony to prepare for." Leia added as everyone looked at her with surprise. "Yes, you didn't know? Han and Luke are being awarded for destroying the Death Star."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Padme asked.

"I was going to tell you before all this came up." Leia replied. "Because you're supposed to help too."

"Oh I am?" Padme asked with surprise.

"That is…if you want to help." Leia added with a smile.

Padme smiled as she got to her feet. "Of course, I do."

Anakin shook his head and smiled at their enthusiasm. "Well, you ladies have fun with your planning." He told them as he and Luke headed towards the door. "And stay out of trouble."

"Us?" Padme said with a teasing smile. "Why would you even think that we would get into any kind of trouble?"

Anakin shook his head and laughed as pushed the button to open the door. "I love you both. See you soon." He told them as he faced them one last time before going out the door.

"See ya later." Luke added as he too left with a wave.

--------------------------------------

_Medical Bay – Alliance Medical Frigate_

Obi-Wan met Anakin just outside the door to the medical bay. "What do you think they found out about Vader's condition?" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the medical bay.

"I don't know." Anakin replied as the doctor approached them.

"Ah, Masters Kenobi and Skywalker." He said as he approached them and shook both of their hands. "It's an honor to finally meet both of you. I am Dr. Mansel. Please come in."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor. So what is Darth Vader's condition?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and Obi-Wan did the same, starting to stroke his beard.

"Yes, he is doing better than expected, I might say. Come along." The doctor said as he waved them to follow him and they started down a hallway. "We have been keeping him sedated as you instructed we should and have kept him in a locked room that only a few of us have access to." He continued as they approached the door where Vader was being kept and then the doctor entered a security code into a pad near the door, opening it. "Please follow me." He said as they all entered the room to a sight that Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't expecting.

Obi-Wan and Anakin just looked at each other and then back at the man lying on the medical bed. "Where is his mask?" Anakin asked with astonishment as he looked at the pale, bald and scared version of himself, then turned to look at the doctor for an explanation.

"He doesn't need it?" The doctor exclaimed with excitement. "That's what I paged you here to tell you. Isn't that wonderful?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged confused looks and then looked back at the doctor with shock. "But his lungs, weren't they damaged?" Obi-Wan asked the doctor. "I thought that's why he had to wear the mask."

"Well, I never said that he hadn't ever had any damage to his lungs. And, perhaps at one time he needed the mask and respirator. His chest X-rays showed definite scaring in the lung cavity…but the damage he sustained has since healed." The doctor explained.

"So…what are you suggesting?" Anakin asked cautiously. "I mean…Do you think he knew about this?"

"I don't know, without asking him." The doctor explained. "But we don't exactly want to wake him up to find out just yet, do we?"

"NO!" Both Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison.

"No." Anakin said again. "Really…so what you are saying is that he can possibly function as a normal person again?"

"Oh yes, and that's just the beginning." The doctor said with a smile.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged confused looks again. _What does he mean by that?_ Anakin thought to himself.


	65. Chapter 65

_Author's Note: One more thing about Mara Jade that one of my reviewers reminded me about. She not only ends up marrying Luke, but she also eventually becomes a Jedi Master in her own right. Thanks, jediryu for reminding me. :)_

_Now on with the story…_

**Chapter 65**

"What do you mean by that?" Obi-Wan asked the doctor with curiosity.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, we can do many things to aid in his recovery. The prosthesis technology, for one, has come a long way since I'm sure he received his artificial limbs. We can replace them with realistic limbs that both feel and react like his own."

"And what about the scaring?" Anakin asked.

"Oh…well…that will take a little longer, I'm afraid." The doctor responded. "But perhaps after some bacta treatments and a few scare reducing surgeries, who knows. He may look somewhat normal…maybe even grow some, if not all, of his hair back." He answered them with a smile as he then turned to look at his patient again.

"So what you're saying is he could still be scared?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Only time will tell. It will all depend on his body's own natural healing abilities. Shall I leave you with him for moment?"

"Yes, please." Obi-Wan answered him with a nod.

"Very well. I'll be in the next room if you need me." Dr. Mansel replied before turning and leaving the room.

"Well…what do you think?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin with concern as they both walked closer to Vader's sleeping form to look down upon him.

"What do I think about what?" Anakin replied as they were both now looking at the scaring on Vader's head.

"You know…about Vader having a chance to be more human again. Do you think he knew?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at Anakin and then back down at Vader.

Anakin thought for a moment as he tried to draw from what memories he had touched in Vader's mind. "I don't know."

"_He didn't know."_

Both Jedi looked up to see Qui-Gon standing on the other side of the bed. "Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan exclaimed before regaining his composure again. "Master, did you have something to do with this?" Obi-Wan asked him suspiciously as he pointed down at Vader with his right hand.

"_And what is that?" _Qui-Gon asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know…the healing of Vader's lungs." Obi-Wan asked his former master.

Qui-Gon just smiled at Obi-Wan. _"What do you think, Obi-Wan?"_

"I don't know." Obi-Wan answered him.

"Master Qui-Gon, please." Anakin started as he looked at him with curiosity. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Qui-Gon sighed and then smiled back at Anakin. _"I actually had very little to do with it. I merely examined him to see what the extent of his injuries were. And I was just as surprised as you both were."_

"Oh." Obi-Wan and Anakin both responded in unison.

Qui-Gon chuckled._ "Do you two always do that?"_

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and then back at Qui-Gon. "Do we always do what?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Qui-Gon shook his head with a smile and chuckled again. _"My young padawans. It's quite obvious how close you two are. I have been observing both of you over the years and have noticed that you tend to answer in unison quite a lot."_

Anakin and Obi-Wan just looked at Qui-Gon dumbfounded for a moment and then started to laugh as they looked at on another. "He's right, you know, Obi-Wan. We do tend to do that a lot."

"Yes, we do, don't we." Obi-Wan replied as they all continued to chuckle. "Well, what can we say…We're like brothers."

"_As it should be."_ Qui-Gon answered them. _"And as it should be with Vader."_

-----------------------------------

Leia walked into the cafeteria on the medical frigate to see her brother, Luke sitting alone, picking at his food and staring into space. "A credit for your thoughts." She said as she sat down across from him.

Luke looked up at his sister with a start. "Oh…Hi Leia." He said as he continued to play with his food with his fork.

"Luke, you're troubled by what Mom and Dad told us, aren't you?" Leia said with concern as she crossed her arms and placed them on the table.

Luke remained silent for a moment, contemplating his sister's question as he put his fork on the table and then looked up at her. "Yes." He finally answered her. "It's just so unbelievable."

Leia sighed as she looked off to the side before looking back at her brother again. "I know. I'm having a hard time believing it myself. I mean, Vader is an alternate version of Dad from another dimension? How are we supposed to accept that?"

"And don't forget about the part of our future selves traveling back in time to warn them of Palpatine's plans and about Dad turning to the Dark Side." Luke added. "It sounds absolutely crazy." Luke said and then stopped, feeling horrible for thinking that of his parents. He then sighed. "But why would Mom and Dad lie to us about something like that? It has to be the truth."

Leia nodded her head. "You're probably right. I know Mom and Dad kept a lot of secrets from us…and I understand why they did it. But this…It's unreal."

Luke shoved his plate away from him and folded his arms on the table as well. "Yes, I know. I keep hoping this is just a bizarre dream, and I'm going to wake up any moment." Luke replied. "I mean the thought of Vader even being remotely related to us just makes my skin crawl."

Leia grimaced at him. "I can agree with you on that." She replied as she rubbed her right hand over her left arm. "The whole idea just gives me the creeps, especially after the way he treated me on the Death Star."

Luke looked at Leia with a start. "Hey! But you said that you also reminded him of his lost love, right?"

Leia looked at him with confusion. "Yes, why?"

"Maybe we can use that…I mean to help win Vader back to the Light Side." Luke replied with some enthusiasm.

Leia shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not going to be part of some hair brained plan of yours. I don't like the look in your eyes."

"Come on, Leia. We just dress you up as Mom and…" Luke tried to explain.

"NO!" Leia said as she stood up abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. "I am NOT going to do that to him!"

"Leia! A minute ago you said…" Luke started to retort.

"NO, Luke! Hasn't he suffered enough?! I am not going to dress up like Mom and try to fool him like that. It just wouldn't be right." Leia yelled and then started to calm down as she sunk back into her chair and sighed. "I mean…he is essentially Dad, right? Could we do that to him? Lie to Dad like that? No, we must be up front with him. I think he's been lied to enough, don't you think? And lying to him now might just push him farther into the Dark Side."

Luke, who had watched his sister's outburst in shock, started to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, Leia. You're right. I could be wrong." He told her as he looked away.

Leia sighed and reached across the table and put her right hand on Luke's left arm that was still crossed with his right. "No, I'm sorry, Luke, for snapping at you like that. I guess I'm just upset about this whole thing."

Luke weakly smiled over at his sister as he reached over to take his sister's hand in his. "So am I. But we must try to accept it the best we can and try to help Sarah and Ben once they learn the truth as well."

Leia looked away. "If Mom and Dad tell them…I'm not so sure it's such a good idea. I'm 19 and having trouble accepting it."

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, causing Leia to look back at him. He weakly smiled at her again. "We'll all get through this…together, as a family."

Leia nodded and weakly smiled back at her brother as she put her left hand over his right. "You're right. We just have to be as supportive as possible to Mom and Dad. I know this has got to be hard for them too."

Luke nodded in agreement. "I agree. I mean, this knowledge may give us the creeps but Dad has to live with the fact that Vader is what he could have been had he turned to the Dark Side. It's like looking at the ugly, evil side of yourself that you never want to see and he has to do it literally."

Leia nodded again in agreement and then became silent as neither one of them knew what else to say. But then after a few moments, Leia smiled at her brother. "So…are you ready for that awards ceremony. We're going to be having it tomorrow morning just before we leave for Hoth." She asked him to try to change the subject.

Luke smiled back at his sister and then blushed as he looked down. "I guess…Although, the question is…is Han and Chewie ready?"

Leia rolled her eyes at the mention of Han's name. "If that nerfherder can get out of bed at a descent hour, perhaps."

Luke sighed and shook his head as he smiled over at his sister. "Oh, Leia, he's not that bad. You'll like him once you get to know him." Luke tried to reason with her."

Leia sat up straight and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked back over at her brother. "When Mustafar freezes over."

-------------------------------------

Anakin and Obi-Wan had left the medical bay after talking with Qui-Gon with a new plan as to how they may be able to win Vader back over to the Light Side of the Force. They knew it would be risky to let him regain some of his agility and strength, but they also knew that the only course of action to help accomplish their goal was to help Vader to feel human again. As long as he felt like a cold, hearted machine, he was most certainly going to continue to act like one.

As they continued the way back to their quarters, Anakin also told Obi-Wan that he and Padme had told Luke and Leia about who Vader really was. And Obi-Wan also agreed that perhaps it would be best to hold off on telling both Sarah and Ben. They would, of course, tell them the truth eventually, but just not yet.

They said good night to one another at Obi-Wan's quarters and then Anakin wearily continued his way back to his own quarters. Unlike Obi-Wan, he had not had any dinner earlier and was hoping to have dinner with Padme, if she hadn't had dinner yet herself. As he approached their quarters, he could feel his wife's presence within their rooms and smiled as he realized that she was alone. He opened the door to their quarters and, when he didn't see anyone in the sitting area, continued on to their bedroom. "Padme, are you in here?" He asked as he entered their bedroom.

Padme came out of the refresher in her blue nightgown and smiled at him while she was drying her hair with a towel. "Yes. I just had a shower and wanted to go turn in early tonight."

"So you've had dinner?" Anakin asked with disappointment.

Padme looked at him with concern. "Yes, Leia and I had a bite to eat earlier while we were planning the awards ceremony. If you're hungry, I'm sure we could have 3PO bring you something from the kitchen."

Anakin sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, as he pulled her close and kissed her wet hair. She dropped the towel to the floor. "That would be a great." He replied. But then he remembered that he had sensed only Padme in their quarters and backed out of their embrace to look down at her with concern. "Where are Ben and Sarah?"

Padme smiled up at him. "Oh, Luke and Leia said they would take them to their quarters for tonight…Said something about letting us have some time alone together." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him lovingly.

"Oh?" Anakin replied as he smiled back down at his wife. "And why do you suppose they think we need time alone?"

Padme became serious in thought. "I don't know." But then she got a devious look on her face. "But I like the idea. We haven't had any time alone in a long time. We've always had the kids with us. It's nice to have you just to myself once in awhile."

Anakin smiled down at her as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear with his left hand as he became serious again. "I love you, Padme…More than life itself. And seeing Vader as he really is under the mask and knowing all that he has suffered, has just reminded me of how much I could have lost had I followed that path. It helps me to cherish moments like this even more because, like him, I could have lost you." He told her as he pulled her close him again.

"And you won't lose me. I promise you, Ani." Padme said as she moved her arms from his waist to wrap them around his neck, pulling him down to her lips and they began to passionately kiss. "I love you so much, Anakin." Padme said between kisses and then they stared lovingly into each others eyes. "And I know Vader's Padme would have still loved him, even knowing what he did, because she would see the good still left in him."

Anakin then became serious again as he looked into his wife's loving brown eyes. "Padme, actually, that is something that I need to talk to you about."

Padme also then became serious as she looked into her husband's now troubled, blue eyes. "Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin sighed and then led Padme over to sit on their bed. He sat down next to her and took both of her hands in his. "Padme, you know that Vader is still in love with his Padme; therefore, I don't think it will be safe for him to see you." He then sighed again, knowing she probably wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. "I was thinking, perhaps, you should take Ben and Sara to Naboo to stay with your parents or your sister for awhile."

"What?" Padme said as she looked up at him with shock. "If you think I am going to leave the Alliance now, Anakin Skywalker, then you don't really know me. I am not going to abandon them now! I've already been away too long. I should have been here from the beginning."

"Padme, it wouldn't be forever. Just until we…" Anakin tried to reason with her.

Padme abruptly got to her feet and started to walk away from Anakin before turning back to him. "Anakin, I am NOT leaving and that's final!"

"But, Padme, please…" Anakin said as he jumped up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Think of Ben and Sarah. What kind of danger will they be in if you all stay?"

"And what about Luke and Leia? Are they not in equal danger by staying here? Are you going to send them away as well?" Padme argued.

"Uh…no…actually…I…" Anakin started as he then pulled his wife to him in a tight embrace. "I'm just scared for all of you, Padme. I'm not sure what he'll do if he finds out about you." He told her as he kissed her forehead and then held her face in both of his hands as he looked down at her. "He's capable of anything."

Tears started to form in Padme's eyes as she, too, started to realize that she was scared, but the realization of it hadn't hit her until that very moment, causing tears to come streaming down her cheeks. "And what about you, Anakin? You could be in more danger if he thinks you stole me from him. I don't want this turning into a duel over me either. But I'm not going to run anymore, Anakin. I'm too much a part of this now." She told him as she buried her face into his warm chest and continued to cry as she put her arms around his waist. "I'm staying."

Anakin sighed and kissed the top of Padme's hair as he continued to hold her tight. "I wish you would reconsider." He told her and then sighed in surrender. "But I've lived with you long enough to know when not to continue arguing with you. But at least consider the possibility of moving to a separate ship with Ben and Sarah."

"No, I'm staying here with you, Anakin." Padme retorted. "I'm not leaving you."

Anakin sighed again. "Very well. But just stay away from the medical bay if at all possible."

Padme nodded her head and then pulled away to look up into her husband's eyes. "I will, at least, do that."

Anakin smiled down at her and then bent down for another quick kiss, holding her face in his hands again. "Good." He replied as she continued to cry. "Now didn't you say something about having 3PO getting me some food? I'm starved."

Padme couldn't help but laugh through her tears. She knew he was trying to change the subject and loved him for it at that moment. "Yes, I did. Although, you better watch how much you're eating. You're not a growing boy anymore…" She told him as she patted his stomach. "…at least not vertically." She told him with a smirk.

Anakin pretended to be offended as he put his right hand on his chest. "Are you saying that I am getting old and fat and need to watch my diet?"

"Well, Anakin, you aren't as thin around the middle as you used to be when we were first married." Padme replied with another snicker.

Anakin looked at her with pretend shock. "Now did I tease you when you were as big around as a house when you were pregnant with our children? And had me going to Anchorhead in the middle of the night because YOU had some strange craving?"

Padme gave him a look of mortification as she hit him in the arm. "Anakin Skywalker, that is not fair! That was a totally different situation and you know it." Anakin just laughed at her until she stopped her rant and started laughing herself. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Oh no. I'm much too afraid to tease a Senator." Anakin replied as they both continued to laugh.

------------------------------------

_Tatooine_

After several hours on the journey to the Outer Rim, Mara Jade had arrived at Mos Eisley space port in search of a smuggling group who traded with the Alliance. Although, upon her arrival, it appeared that this task was going to be a lot more difficult than she had thought. Many of the smugglers were very leery of taking on new recruits, especially ones they didn't know or never heard of, in fear of them being Imperial spies. So now she was just in a cantina, sitting at the bar having a drink as she continued to think what her next step might be.

"Looking for a job?" Came a voice from behind her, causing her to turn.

"It depends on the job and who's asking." Mara answered the armored man who wore a helmet with a T-shaped visor. "Do you always wear that thing?"

"Of course…I'm a bounty hunter. I wear it for my protection." Boba Fett answered her.

"That didn't really answer my question." Mara retorted as she eyed him with her deep green eyes suspiciously. "But you mentioned something about a job?"

"Yes." Boba Fett replied.

"What kind of job?" Mara asked cautiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Boba Fett answered her.

"Well, that's not very reassuring. I'll pass, thank you." Mara told him curtly as he turned away from him again.

"Your loss." Boba replied as he walked away.

But then Mara's curiosity got the best of her as she turned towards where the bounty hunter had gone, wondering if perhaps she would miss her chance to complete her mission by turning the bounty hunter down. "Wait!" Boba Fett then stopped and turned to face her again. "Will this job get me close to the Alliance?"

Boba cocked his head to one side. "Perhaps."

_Well, Mara Jade. What's the worse that can happen? I can certainly take care of myself if this jerk tries anything. He would be dead before he hit the ground._ "Ok, I'm in." She finally told him. "What do I have to do?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"I am NOT wearing THAT!" Mara argued as Boba held up a brown skimpy, slave girl outfit for her to see it.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Boba asked her.

Mara crossed her arms in anger and looked away. _Who does this creep think he is?_ She said to herself as she turned back to glare at him. "I don't see how me wearing that…thing…is going to get me close to the Alliance." She told him as she pointed at the outfit again.

"It's not." Boba replied. "But if you don't help me get into Jabba the Hutt's palace so I can capture who I'm after, then I won't help you get into the Alliance."

Mara put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And how do I know you're not just going to leave me there once you have who you're after?"

"You don't." Boba replied. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"HA!" Mara exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "And I'm just supposed to do that? Trust you?"

"Yup! That's the deal." Boba said as he threw the skimpy two-piece outfit on the bed in Mara's room at the inn where she was staying. "You wear that and help me…or the deal is off."

Mara glared at him again as she stormed over to the bed and snatched up the outfit from the bed. "Fine I'll wear it! Now get out so I can change." She ordered him as she pointed towards the door. When he didn't budge, she started pushing him towards the door. "I can at least change without you watching me, can't I?"

Boba laughed. "Of course…Even as much as it pains me to leave because I would just love to stay and watch you undress."

Mara looked at him with shock and then became agitated again. "Well, I'm not going to give you that satisfaction you pervert. Now get out!" Mara yelled at him as she pushed him closer to the doorway and then shoved him out into the hallway, slamming the door in his face. "The nerve of him!" She said as she held up the skimpy outfit in front of her again. "ARGH!" _I know I'm going to regret doing this._

--------------------------------

A few minutes later, Mara emerged from her room wrapped in a cloak to see Boba Fett leaning against the wall next to her door with his arms folded in front of his chest. She glared up at him from under the hood as she approached him. "This plan of yours better be good. And you better not leave me there or I will hunt you down and kill you." Mara warned him.

"I have no doubt that you would." Boba replied. "Now shall we get going?" He asked her as he held his right hand out, pointing the way.

"Not until you tell me how you are going to get me into the Alliance." Mara demanded as she turned to face him, lowering her hood as she did to reveal her flaming, red hair.

Boba laughed again. "Oh don't worry. I have a plan. I'm actually planning on collecting on a bounty for Jabba the Hutt. He has it in for a smuggler named Han Solo, who dropped one of his shipments and has reportedly just joined the Alliance recently."

With this knowledge, Mara raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I suppose you want my help to get close to this Han Solo as well?"

"Perhaps…You ARE a VERY beautiful woman." He told her as he tried to run his right hand down her cheek. "I'm sure you can find a way to get close him for me."

Mara slapped his hand away. "No touching! That wasn't part of the deal."

"Very well. If that's what you wish." Boba told her with a nod as he pulled his hand back and chuckled again.

"Now let's get this over with before I change my mind." Mara told him as she quickly pulled her hood over her head again and stormed down the hallway. _I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this. _She thought to herself.

Boba just shook his head and chuckled as he followed her.

-----------------------------------

_Yavin IV – Medical Frigate_

Anakin and Padme awoke to someone pounding on their door. "What, who is it?" Padme asked while still in a groggy state. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Anakin replied sleepily to her as he reached out with the Force to turn on the light, then he turned to look at the chrono on the nightstand. "It's still in the middle of the night. This better be important." He told her as he threw the covers off and swung his feet out of the bed, straightening his sleep pants as he stood up. He then walked over and grabbed his robe off of the chair and proceeded out into the sitting area towards the front door as the knocking continued. "I'm coming!" He shouted as he approached the door. "Who is it?!"

"It's me, Dad!" Luke exclaimed. "Open the door!"

Anakin opened the door to see his son, Luke, looking at him with horror on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?" Anakin asked him.

"Vader escaped." Luke replied as he entered his parent's quarters. "We don't know how but he's loose and we don't know where he's gone."

"WHAT!" Anakin replied. "When did they first figure out he was missing?"

"I don't know." Luke told him. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I was near the medical bay when one of the doctors came running out in a state of panic."

"Ani, is that Luke? What's going on?" Padme said as she emerged from their bedroom while yawning as she tied her robe over her nightgown.

Anakin turned to look at Padme in horror. "Vader has escaped!"

"WHAT!" Padme exclaimed as she then got a look of shear horror on her face. "Is he still on the base?"

"I don't know." Luke replied to his mother. "Nobody knows."

"Wait here!" Anakin told his son as he rushed back into their bedroom, passed Padme, to change into his Jedi robes. It wasn't long until he emerged again just as he was fastening his belt around his waist. "Padme stay here." He told her as he quickly kissed her on the lips.

"But Anakin…" Padme tried to protest.

"Please, Padme. We can't take the chance that he'll see you." Anakin tried to reason with her as he put both hands on her shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her again as he kissed her quickly on the lips again. "I love you. Now please stay here and lock the door." He told her as he turned one last time to look at her before following Luke out the door.

"But…" She tried to protest but the door shut before she could finish.

"Now what?" Luke asked as father and son ran down the hallway together.

"We wake up your Uncle Ben and we gather as many people as we can to search the base. He can't get too far in his current state of health."

"Do you think so, Dad?" Luke asked his father as they reached Obi-Wan's quarters.

"I hope so." Anakin replied to his son as they stopped and Anakin started knocking loudly on Obi-Wan's door. And he continued to knock even louder when they didn't hear anyone moving about inside.

"I'm coming!" Finally came Obi-Wan's muffled response just before he abruptly opened the door with an irritated but startled look on his face when he saw both Anakin and Luke standing at his door. "This better be good, Anakin, because you woke me up from a dead sleep."

"Sorry, Obi-Wan, but does Vader escaping warrant us waking you up from your beauty sleep?" Anakin asked him sarcastically.

"Vader escaped?!" Obi-Wan asked in shock. "Well, why didn't you say so. Just give me a minute while I change." He told them as he went back into his quarters and then emerged within a couple of minutes in his Jedi robes and fastening his belt around his waist. "How long has he been missing?" Obi-Wan asked as they started running down the hall.

"We don't know." Anakin replied as they started running towards the exit, thinking perhaps he was heading for a fighter or a shuttle to try to escape Yavin IV.

The small group exited the medical frigate and started running towards the hanger. As they reached the hanger, they noticed a few guards and Han sitting around a table playing sabbacc. They immediately ran over to them, catching them all by surprise. "Han, Vader has escaped. Have you guys seen or heard anything suspicious?" Anakin asked him.

"No. And what do you mean, Vader's escaped?" Han asked him with shock. "I thought you guys had him locked up and sedated?"

"We did." Obi-Wan answered him.

"Well, apparently not." Han replied sarcastically as he looked at his hand and cursed under his breath before throwing his sabacc cards on the table. "And just when I was winning too. Ok…Come on guys, we need to help look for Vader." Han told the guards as he started pushing his credits to the edge of the table so he could put them to his pockets.

The guards hurriedly did the same and then they all retrieved their blasters from their holsters as they all decided to split up to continue the search. Word spread fast about Vader's disappearance and soon the whole base, including Tobin, Elena and the other young Jedi, were searching everywhere they could think of where the Dark Lord may try to go to or hide. The strange thing was, they thought for sure the he would try to make it to a ship and leave Yavin IV. But there were no signs of him making an attempt. All space craft were accounted for and remained right where they had been left after returning from the battle. And there were no reports of him even making an attempt.

This puzzled everyone greatly until they realized that they hadn't searched the last place they thought he'd still be…the medical frigate. Horror came to Anakin as he realized the possibility of Vader still being on that ship. "Padme." He said under his breathe as he started in a full run back to the ship.

Obi-Wan, Luke and Han, seeing Anakin's urgency, decided to follow him. "Hey Anakin, wait up!" Han yelled after him but it fell on deaf ears as Anakin was focused on one thing…getting to his wife.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Padme decided that she would go into the refresher and get changed for the day. She, too, thought for sure that Vader would try to leave the medical frigate, so she didn't feel any urgency or fear as she performed her daily routine. She had changed into tan pants and matching tunic and was now sitting at the vanity in their bedroom, braiding her hair in a single ponytail down her back.

She was just putting the tie on the end of the braid when she heard a noise out in the sitting area. She froze, not knowing who it could be as Anakin would have certainly announced his presence immediately. She continued to listen and her fear began to rise as it sounded like someone was rummaging through the drawers of one of the children's rooms. She quietly got up from her chair and walked over to the nightstand, opening the drawer to reveal a laser pistol. She took it out and then cautiously moved over to the bedroom door, opening it just a crack. She peered out into the sitting room just in time to see a dark robed figure with pale, scared features plopping down on the couch. The man covered his face as he placed his elbows on his knees and acted as if he was in anguish and pain.

Padme knew immediately who it was and tried not to make a sound as she knew what it would mean if he discovered her presence there. _Why is he even in our quarters and rummaging through our children's things?_ Padme thought to herself as she continued to watch the dark clad figure sitting in despair on the couch. He acted distraught, confused and sad. It made her want to run to him and comfort him, because he was essentially her husband, her Ani, under all that hurt and scared flesh. _But he's not MY Ani. _Padme tried to remind herself. _And he can't see me._ She told herself, so she remained where she was, trying not to make a sound.

It wasn't long before she saw Anakin burst into the room. "Vader!" He exclaimed as he saw his evil alter ego sitting in Padme's and his quarters.

Vader took his face out of his hands and looked over at Anakin as he abruptly stood. "So, you were going to keep me sedated and your prisoner, Clone?" An all too familiar voice came from the dark lord, instead of the mechanical one he had before. "Well, I fooled you, didn't I?"

"How did you escape?" Anakin asked him as he cautiously entered the room and approached Vader. It was then that the others arrived in the doorway, practically running into one another. "Stay back!" Anakin commanded them as he held his right hand out towards them. Reluctantly, they all complied and hovered in the doorway with their hands ready near their weapons as they watched this increasingly tense situation.

"Wise choice, Clone, to have your friends stay out of this. This is between you and me. There can only be one Anakin Skywalker…and it isn't going to be you." Vader told him as the others continued to listen in silence but ready for anything.

"Vader, I don't know what Palpatine told you; but I am not a clone. I am really Anakin Skywalker." Anakin tried to reason with him as he watched Vader with caution.

"Lies!" Vader retorted as they started circling one another until Vader's back was to the bedroom door where Padme was hiding.

"It's true, Vader. You must accept it. But it is also true that you were also once Anakin Skywalker, but we believe that Palpatine brought you here from another dimension." Anakin told him. "I didn't turn to the Dark Side in this dimension, so Palpatine brought you here so you could be his apprentice instead."

Vader started to chuckle evilly. "And I'm supposed to believe this?"

"It's true." Obi-Wan added as he entered the room to join Anakin. "What Anakin tells you is the truth."

Vader stood in a calm rage as he eyed the two Jedi looking at him with hopeful but cautious looks on their faces. "You're liars, both of you!" He finally said before pulling his light saber, which he retrieved from the medical bay when he escaped, to his right hand with the Force and ignited it. He then began to lunge towards Anakin and Obi-Wan as the Jedi brought their sabers to their hands with the Force as well, igniting their blue blades to go into the defensive.

"NO!" Padme yelled as she emerged from the bedroom, pointing her laser pistol at Vader's back. "Vader, drop your lightsaber." She told him in her best Senator's voice.

Upon hearing Padme's voice, Vader abruptly turned around to see if his ears had deceived him. He stared at the beautiful, middle-aged woman looking back at him, who greatly resembled his long, dead wife, and was holding a laser pistol on him with a look of determination on her face. He couldn't believe his own eyes. _My angel…is alive. I didn't kill her?_ He thought as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Padme?"


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Sith yellow eyes continued to stare at Padme with unshed tears apparent in them. Vader couldn't believe it. _Padme alive? How can this be?_ He continued to think to himself as every part of him became numb with shock.

"Extinguish your lightsaber and put it on the ground." Padme commanded again as she continued to hold her laser pistol on the dark lord. She then watched in amazement as the color in Vader's eyes started to shift, the yellow glow starting to fade and the blue hue of her husband's eyes started to show through instead, shaking her. "Don't make me use this on you." She warned him as he continued to look at her, not moving a muscle.

And then it was like Vader was shocked out of a trance as he realized what she was asking of him. "I'm sorry." He replied to her as he extinguished his red blade as she requested and slowly knelt down to set it on the floor, not taking his eyes off of Padme the whole time.

"Now back away from Anakin and Obi-Wan, towards the wall." She ordered him and surprisingly he complied as he backed away from them with his hands up until he backed up against the wall.

"Padme…I-I…How is this possible that you're alive?" Vader finally replied as he continued to stare at her. "I thought I killed you. I'm sorry, Padme…for everything. Will you ever forgive me?"

Padme started to soften at his words. _He really does believe he killed his Padme and he's in agony because of it._ She thought to herself as she continued to hold her laser pistol on him. "As my husband and Obi-Wan were telling you…"

"He is NOT your husband, Padme! I AM!" Vader exclaimed as the Sith yellow returned to his eyes with a new furiousity and he pointed to Anakin. "He's fooled you! He's an impostor!"

"Anakin is NOT an impostor. If anyone is, you are!" Padme retorted.

Vader looked at her with continued hurt and anger, the yellow color of his eyes growing with intensity by the moment. "LIES!" He exclaimed as he reached out with the Force and started Force choking Anakin.

Anakin immediately dropped his saber to the floor and reached up to clutch his throat as the invisible hands began to constrict his airway. "Vader STOP! You're killing him!" Padme pleaded with him as tears started forming in her eyes. She dropped the laser pistol to the floor and ran over to Vader, grabbing at his outstretched arm with both hands. "STOP IT!"

"He's a liar, Padme. He's deceived you all this time." Vader replied to her as Anakin continued to struggle to breath as he raised him off of the ground with the Force.

"STOP IT! Stop it NOW!" Padme continued to plead as she tugged at his arm and tears started falling down her cheeks, her vision becoming blurred. "If you don't stop and you kill him, I will NEVER forgive you." She finally said with anger in her voice.

Upon hearing Padme's declaration, it broke Vader's concentration enough to ease up on the Force choke he had on Anakin. He turned to look at Padme with sad, yellow eyes; and when he saw her sad, pleading face looking back at him, he started to lower his outstretched arm, completely releasing Anakin from his Force grip.

Anakin fell to the floor in a heap as he struggled to regain his breath. Padme immediately ran over to him, kneeling down on the ground to examine him. Obi-Wan did the same. "Anakin! Anakin! Are you alright?" Padme asked with fear in her voice as she rolled him over to look at his almost blue face.

"Padme, I…" Vader started to say as he, too, started to approach them.

"Hold it right there." Han ordered Vader as he entered the room with his blaster on him causing Vader to look at him with his Sith yellow eyes. "I don't exactly know what all this is about because it sure sounds a little too far fetched to me. Because I don't understand how you could possibly be Anakin from another dimension or wherever the hell he said you were from. But I consider Anakin a friend and a good man. So BACK OFF!"

Vader's eyes started to glow again with anger; but he decided to comply, with hands raised, when he looked down to see Padme looking at him with her sad, pleading eyes again. He then looked down at Anakin lying on the floor still trying to catch his breath. His anger and jealousy started to course through his veins as he saw Padme turn her attention back to his 'clone'. "He's a clone, Padme…a fake." Vader continued to try to reason with her.

"Hey! Did I say you could talk?" Han told him as he continued to hold his blaster on him.

It was then that Vader used the Force to take the blaster from Han's hands. "I will speak when I wish to." Vader told him coldly as Han recovered from the shock of what just happened, looking at his hand where his blaster had been a second ago and then at the dark lord.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Han asked with awe.

Vader eyed him coldly. "With the Force…and I could do much worse than take your blaster away from you so I suggest that you step aside before I make you."

Han started backing away with his hands held up. "Hey! I was only asking. No need to get your shorts all in a bind."

Amazingly, Vader just ignored Han's remark and continued to stare quietly at Padme as she ran her hands through Anakin's hair. _She is my Padme. She is." _Vader continued to try to convince himself.

"I'm fine, Padme." Anakin tried to assure her as Padme noticed he was starting to get his color back. He weakly smiled up at her and reached up with his left hand to caress her cheek.

Padme then abruptly turned to look at Vader again, getting to her feet. "How dare you! How dare you do that to him!" She told him in anger

Vader continued to look at her with hurt and shock. "Padme, you must realize that…"

Padme then approached him and glared up into his eyes. "Realize what, Vader? He is my husband and you are from another dimension, just like Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to tell you. That's what you must realize."

Vader's eyes started to glow again; but then almost immediately started to look dull as he started to cough. He clutched his throat and then his chest as he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"What's wrong with him?" Han asked with amazement as Padme got a look of concern on her face and bent down to him, putting her hands on his face.

"Get a medical team up here right away!" Padme yelled as she ran her right hand over Vader's pale, scared head. He stared back at her with steely blue, vacant eyes. "Get someone NOW!" She exclaimed again as she turned to look at everyone when no one responded right away.

Luke, who had been watching in silent horror from the doorway, finally woke up to the knowledge that Vader needed help. And if they didn't save his life, they would never be able to have the chance to redeem him. "I'll go!" Luke exclaimed as he ran down the hall.

"Vader, stay with us." Padme tried to urge him as ran her hand over his bald head and he looked up at her with strained eyes that now seemed to be resuming a more cloudy blue color, than the steely blue they were just moments before. "There is still good in you. I know it. Please stay so we will have the chance to show you that." Padme continued to urge him with desperation in her voice as he continued to wease and cough as he struggle to breathe. His eyelids started to droop as he tried to fight to keep awake. But he was losing the battle and soon he completely lost consciousness.

"Anakin!" Padme cried out.

--------------------------------------

_Medical Frigate – Medical Bay_

Anakin held Padme as the doctor examined Vader, who was still unconscious on his bed in the medical bay. He was alive but the doctors were running some tests to determine what had caused Vader to collapse. But they were certain it had something to do the injuries he had sustained to his lungs almost 20 years earlier.

Padme was crying as she pulled Anakin closer to her while they continued to watch Vader breath with a respirator. He still no longer wore the mask, but there were hoses now coming out of his mouth and nose. "Anakin, he is hurting so much." She told her husband as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "We have to help him. I know that now."

Anakin kissed the top of her hair. "I know. And we will try." He told her as he rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

Obi-Wan came up next to them and turned to look at them. "So have they found out anything?"

Anakin and Padme both turned to look at him. "No, not yet." Anakin replied. "Where are Han and Luke?"

"Luke is still trying to explain to Han about how Vader can be you from another dimension." Obi-Wan replied.

"And how is he taking it?" Anakin asked him with apprehension.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. I'm not quite sure he believes it. Although, he did notice some similar physical characteristics between you and Vader, so he may come around eventually." Obi-Wan responded.

"Who may come around eventually about what?" Han said from the doorway, causing everyone to turn and look to see both Han and Luke standing in the doorway. "You mean Vader being an alternate version of you, Anakin?"

"Uh, yes." Anakin answered him cautiously.

Han and Luke both started walking towards them. "Well, I still think it sounds crazy, Anakin." Han told him as he reached them and then turned to look at Vader lying on the medical bed. "But the kid and Obi-Wan here explained everything to me." He told them as he turned and ruffled Luke's hair with his right hand. "And if Vader can become anything like you again, Anakin, then I'm willing to help any way I can."

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. "You are?" Anakin asked with confusion.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I am." Han told them as he shifted his weight onto his right foot and put his right hand on his hip. "Vader's hurt a lot of people, Anakin; but the way I see it, so has the Emperor, only much worse as he's the one giving the orders. So if we can stick it to him by turning his right hand man over to the good side…I'm all for it."

Anakin and Padme both smiled at Han. "Thank you, Han." Padme told him.

"What's going on?" Leia said as she ran into the medical bay causing everyone turn and look at her. "What happened?"

"Well, sweetheart, your old man's twin here escaped and we had to hunt him down." Han told her with sarcasm as he pointed to Vader lying on the bed. "Then he collapsed in a coughing fit, so he was brought here."

"WHAT?" Leia said with too much surprise and concern to acknowledge Han's sarcasm as she tried to look around the others to see Vader. "Is he going to be alright?"

Now everyone was looking at her dumbfounded. "Leia?…Are you actually saying that you care now whether Vader lives or dies?" Anakin asked her with surprise.

Leia stopped trying to look around the group obstructing her view of Vader upon hearing her father's question. She then looked down and then back up at her father again with a weak smile. "Yes, Dad. That is what I'm saying. If there is a chance that we can bring him back to the Light, then I want to try as well. I love you, Dad. And if he is you from another dimension, he's in pain, and just as if it were you, I would want to help him."

Anakin smiled at his daughter's loving remarks. "Thank you, Leia." He replied to her and then became concerned when he didn't see Sarah and Ben with her. "Where are Sarah and Ben?"

"Oh, they are back in Luke's and my quarters." Leia told her parents as she pointed behind her and then noticed their still concerned expressions on their faces. "Don't' worry, 3PO is with them. I told them to stay there while I found out what all the commotion was about."

"Well, that's a relief." Padme replied with a sigh. "I wouldn't want them involved in all this mess. Not right now anyway."

"Well…" Dr. Mansel said as he approached them, causing the entire group to turn to look at him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Padme asked the doctor with concern.

Dr. Mansel sighed. "He is stable at the moment but he needs his rest. It appears that Vader had a relapse of some sort. His lungs have been exposed to a purified oxygen environment for so long that he is unable to sustain his breathing in regular atmosphere for long periods of time. I'm actually quite surprised he lasted as long as he did if he was as stressed as you told me he was before his collapse."

"But will he recover?" Anakin asked him with concern. "Will he ever be able to breath normally on his own? Or will he have to wear that mask for the rest of his life?"

Dr. Mansel weakly smiled at him. "No, he shouldn't have to continue to wear that mask. In fact, I recommend that he doesn't. The less he is exposed to a purified oxygen environment, the better. His lungs need to learn to adapt again to breathing normal atmosphere."

Anakin and Padme smiled at one another and then back over at the doctor. "Thank you. This give us some hope." Padme replied.

"You're welcome." Dr. Mansel answered them with a weak smile. "I'll come back and check on him in a little while. Please feel free to stay as long as you like." He told them before walking away.

"Well, I don't know about you; but I'm tired and going to bed if I'm going to get up for that awards ceremony tomorrow." Han told them all as he started heading towards the door.

"Yeah, and you better not be late." Leia told him mockingly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry your pretty head, sweetheart. I'll be there to get my award." Han responded to her. "So if you'll excuse me, your worship, I'll go to bed now." He told her as he left, causing her to look at his retreating back with irritation.

"Leia, dear. Don't be so hard on Han." Padme tried to reason with her daughter. "He's been very helpful and kind to us."

Leia sighed. "I know. But he just rubs me the wrong way."

"Maybe you like him." Luke teased her.

"What?" Leia said in shock as he looked at her brother. "Never!" The others tried not to laugh at her declaration but did despite themselves, putting Leia in an even worse mood.

"Never say, never, Leia." Anakin told her with a chuckle as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He then brought her into an embrace. "You never know where love may lead you."

Leia backed out of their embrace and looked up at her father with shock. "Love? I am NOT in love with him!"

Anakin just chuckled some more as he smiled at his daughter. "If that's what you believe…" He told her and then decided to change the subject as he noticed her irritation rising. "Now why don't you go make sure those mischievous little sister and brother of yours are still in your quarters and then try to get some sleep."

Leia sighed, letting her irritation leave her, and then smiled at him. "You're right. Knowing them, they probably have 3PO blowing his circuits by now." She then paused and then looked thoughtfully up at her father. "They will probably insist on seeing you first, Dad, before they will go back to sleep, especially Ben." Leia told him.

Anakin smiled and then sighed. "You're probably, right. I'll come with you." He then turned around to look at Padme, who he noticed was still staring at Vader. "Padme, are you coming too?"

Padme turned to look at her husband. "No, I want to stay here for a little while. I'll join you shortly back at our quarters."

Anakin looked at her with concern. "Are you sure about that Padme? Vader's unconscious for the moment but…"

"Anakin, I will be fine. He didn't hurt me before and he won't hurt me now." Padme retorted as she turned to look into her husband's concerned face. She then smiled up at him as she walked over to put her arms around his waist. "You go make sure Ben and Sarah are tucked in for the night, Ani. I'll be fine."

Anakin sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with her, and he smiled down at her. He then bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Alright…but be careful. He's capable of anything."

"I know, Ani. Now go." Padme told her husband as she lovingly pushed him away from her to urge him towards the door.

"Come on, Dad." Luke said as he motioned his dad towards the door. "Mom will be ok."

"She'll be fine, Dad." Leia also added as she walked over and took his arm.

"I love you, Padme. See you soon." Anakin told her as he was led off towards the door by the twins.

"See you soon, Ani….and don't worry about me. I'll be fine here." Padme tried to assure him as he weakly smiled back at her just before disappearing out the door with their children.

Now alone with Vader, Padme turned around to look at him with her arms crossed in front of her, watching his chest rise and fall. Sadness overwhelmed her at the thought that Vader could have been her Anakin if things had gone differently. _Oh, Ani, I know you're in there somewhere._

"Padme?" Vader's weak voice spoke to her, startling her, just as she noticed the respirator hose was now missing from his mouth. "I'm so sorry…my angel."

Padme was shocked to see Vader looking at her with blue eyes, her Ani's eyes. And tears had started to form in those blue eyes as he continued to stare at her. _Oh Force_.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Padme didn't know what to say. She was speechless as she stared back at Vader's sad, blue eyes. "Vader, I…"

"Padme, how can you be alive? Please tell me." Vader urged her. "I saw your body…at the funeral."

Not knowing how to answer his question, she continued to look at him with compassion. "I don't know what to say. Just that it was necessary for the Emperor to believe that I was dead."

"Just the Emperor? Or me too, Padme?" Vader asked her with hurt and a bit of anger as he turned his head away from her. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

Padme sighed and then walked closer to him, putting her left hand on his bald head and stroking it in a loving manner. "Vader, you must understand that it was for the best."

It was then that Vader turned to look at her with hurt and tear-filled eyes. "And our child? What became of our child, Padme? I heard you talking to a Luke and a Leia a few moments ago. They were calling the imposter, Dad. Those were the names we chose for our child, Padme, whether it was to be a boy or a girl. Please tell me that one of them, at least, is our child together, that our child survived as well." Vader pleaded with her, looking at her with a hopeful expression.

Padme's eyes also started to fill with tears as she looked down at him, trying not to agitate him by reminding him that Anakin wasn't an imposter. _He's in so much pain. He has to know that at least his children survived, even if this isn't his dimension._ She sighed and the looked down at him with loving eyes. "Luke and Leia are twins. I was carrying twins, Vader."

Vader looked at her in shock. "Twins?"

"Yes." Padme replied with a weak smile as tears started coming to her eyes. "I-I didn't know. I never got examined to find out because I was afraid there would be too many questions about my pregnancy."

Vader just continued to stare at her with tears starting to flow down his cheeks for what seemed like an eternity to Padme until he finally spoke again. "I saw the little boy, Ben, earlier, and only heard about Sarah. Are they your children…with my clone?" Vader asked her with hurt, but with an eerie calm that shook Padme.

She took her hands from his face and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked down at him with sadness. "Vader, you must understand. You must listen to what I have to say. Anakin is not a clone. You know he can't be. How can a clone have Force sensitivity? You know that's not possible, don't you?" Padme tried to reason with him.

Vader, again, started to become angry as a hint of yellow started to re-enter his eyes. "Why do you keep insisting that he is NOT an impostor, Padme?"

"Vader, he isn't an impostor. He is you…but in this dimension he decided not to turn to the Dark Side. He stayed on the Light Side and faked his death so the Emperor wouldn't try to seek him out. It wasn't long after that that you arrived on the HoloNet in that black mask for all to see." Padme told him. "Don't you remember anything odd happening that day? Anything at all?"

"You mean like Obi-Wan and you betraying me?" Vader said as his eyes became a bright Sith yellow again. "You both betrayed me, left me alone to die."

"Not in this dimension, Vader. That didn't happen here. You were brought here because Palpatine wanted Anakin as his apprentice; and when he thought he died in the fires of Mustafar, he needed a replacement. You, Vader. He must have the device hidden somewhere. We can help you find it, get you home. Perhaps your children are still alive, even if your Padme is not; and I'm sure they would want to know their father. Will you give them that chance to know their real father, a father they have thought, I'm sure, long dead?" Padme tried to persuade him.

Vader looked at her, trying to contemplate what she was saying as the glowing yellow started to fade. _She's right. A clone can't have Force sensitivity…and the impostor does have it…I've sensed it._

Entertaining just for a moment that what Padme was telling him was the truth, Vader decided to gently probe Padme's mind, closing his eyes to do so. Padme realized what he was doing, but did nothing to try to stop him as she knew it might help him to come to terms with his situation. _Vader, you know I'm telling you the truth, don't you?_ Padme tried to tell him through her thoughts.

Vader heard her question but continued to probe her mind, hoping to prove to himself that he was right all along. But the more he probed, the more he found proof to confirm what she was telling him was the truth that he was from another dimension. He saw through her eyes memories he didn't remember ever happening of meeting their adult children, Luke and Leia, who came from the future to warn them about Palpatine; about how they had brought an unconscious Anakin to Padme's apartment to try to convince him that turning to the Dark Side was not the answer. Then he saw the birth of their children, all four of them; and then he witnessed their life together through Padme's eyes, feeling the happiness they had shared together as they watched their children grow. These were happy thoughts that Vader never thought could ever be possible. Tears started flowing down his cheeks as he opened his eyes to reveal the blue hue had returned once again. Padme started stroking his face again with her hands as Vader finally began to speak. "It can't be true, Padme. My life here can't be a lie."

Padme was now in tears as well as she continued to lovingly stroke his cheek. "You know now that what I was saying is the truth? That you are from another dimension?"

Vader nodded with tears still coming from his eyes. "I still can't believe it. You must hate me, for all that I've done. I even hurt Leia on the Death Star."

"Shh…I don't hate you. None of us hate you. We want to help you." Padme tried to assure him as she ran her left hand over his forehead. "We want to help you get well again and perhaps help you get back to your own dimension, so you can make things right there again."

Vader turned to Padme with an almost fearful look on his face at this suggestion. "How can I go back there? If I do go back, if he's still alive, Obi-Wan will stop at nothing to kill me once he found out I was alive. He hated me. He tried to kill me."

"He didn't hate you, Vader." Obi-Wan said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sure of it."

Padme turned to look at him with shock, as did Vader. "Obi-Wan, I thought you left." Padme said as she looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Padme, for the deception. I shared Anakin's fears about Vader and decided to stay behind for your protection. So I cloaked my presence and hid myself as the others left." Obi-Wan told her as he approached with his arms crossed. "But I can see that you were right." He said with a weak smile as he looked at Vader and then looked at Padme again. "He is incapable of harming you. I can see that clearly now. He loves you and doesn't want to lose you again." He then turned to Vader. "And…I'm sorry, Vader, for whatever my double from your dimension did to you. I'm sure he loved you like a brother, as I do, Anakin. And I'm sure it pained him greatly to do what he felt was necessary in order to fulfill his duty as a Jedi."

It was then that Vader's ire started to rise again. "And what is that? Kill me? We were like brothers, Obi-Wan!"

"Because you became a Sith, Vader!" Obi-Wan retorted. "Something as a Jedi, you swore to fight against to the death, if necessary, to protect the galaxy from falling into darkness."

"And I see you all succeeded wonderfully here." Vader retorted. "Palpatine is still the Emperor."

"But you can help us bring him down. Will you do that?" Padme asked Vader eagerly. "He trusts you. You're his right, hand man."

"Yes, help us, Vader." Obi-Wan urged.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan and then turned to stare at Padme again with loving but sad eyes, realizing that his dreams of having Padme back in his life were still beyond his reach. "I don't know." He finally said. "You're asking a lot of me."

"I realize that." Padme told him. "But if you do this, perhaps it will help you to overcome some of the guilt that I know you're feeling now."

Vader looked at Padme with a start. "And how do you know how I'm feeling?"

Padme just smiled warmly at him. "Vader…I've lived with Anakin for over 20 years. I can read him like a datapad, and you're no different." She then started to giggle as she ran her right hand along his cheek again. "You are so much like him; and I love him with my entire being. I'm sure if your Padme was still alive, she would have forgiven you."

Vader looked back at her with loving, tear filled eyes at her heart-felt and comforting words. "Thank you…Padme." He told her as a smile formed on his lips. "That means a lot to me. More than you know."

Vader then reached up with his right hand to touch her face and Padme took his hand in both of hers as she nuzzled her cheek upon his hand. She smiled down at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm glad."

"How are things going over here?" Dr. Mansel said as everyone looked over in his direction.

"Everything is fine here, doctor." Padme answered with a smile. "Better than we could have ever imagined."

"That's good." Dr. Mansel told her as he approached Vader. "Ah, I see the patient is finally awake and willing to talk to us."

"Yes, doctor." Vader replied. "Is it really possible for me to become more normal again?" He asked the doctor with hope in his eyes.

Dr. Mansel smiled down at him. "Well, we most certainly will try. How do you feel about a bacta treatment?"

"Now?" Vader asked with confusion evident in his eyes.

"Why not now? No time like the present. The sooner we start them, the sooner we can repair that scarred skin of yours." He told him as he touched Vader's head, examining the scars. And perhaps tomorrow we can fit you with your new prostheses. Would you like that?

"So soon?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise.

"Yes, I don't see why not." Dr. Mansel said as he walked around Vader's bed and started to examine his arm. "He will get all the proper rest he needs while in the bacta tank for the rest of the night; and he will get some of the purified oxygen his lungs currently need until we can wean him off it." He then turned to address Vader. "Are you up to it?"

"Uh, I suppose so." Vader replied.

"Good, very good. Although, there is one thing I don't understand." Dr. Mansel continued as he was now examining Vader's legs. "How did you manage to escape the medical bay when you were supposed to be sedated?"

Vader then got a guilty look on his face. "I…uh…used a mind trick on the nurse. I had woken up just prior to her coming over to change the bag for the sedative and had her believing that she had already changed it."

"Oh, well, that certainly explains it." Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "You didn't tell her to do anything embarrassing after you convinced her of his, did you?"

Vader looked at him quite innocently and then started to chuckle a little as he remembered some of the mischievous things he used to pull as a young padawan. "No, I didn't, Obi-Wan. I was too interested in just escaping at the time." He told him with another chuckle.

"It's good to hear you laugh, old friend." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he looked down at Vader. "Welcome back."

Vader smiled back at him and then over at Padme, who was now holding his hand in her left and stroking his head again with her right. "Yes, welcome back, Ani."

"Oh boy, this could get confusing." Obi-Wan said. "We'll have to think of something to call you other than Anakin or Ani."

"He's right." Padme agreed. "There can't be two of you."

Vader looked at Obi-Wan and then Padme in thought. After a few moments, he then spoke again. "Then just continue to call me Vader." He told them as he looked away and then back up at them sadly. "That's what everyone knows me as anyway. And I don't belong here…in this dimension."

"But Vader is your Sith name. We can't continue to call you that." Padme told him.

Vader warmly smiled at her. "It's ok, Padme. I've been going by that name for about 20 years now. It doesn't matter to me right now."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Vader turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Absolutely sure." He told him with a smile.

"Well, ok…if you insist." Obi-Wan replied as Dr. Mansel stopped his examinations of Vader's limbs.

"So are you ready for that bacta treatment?" Dr. Mansel asked Vader with enthusiasm.

Vader turned to look at Dr. Mansel who was now on his left. "Yes, please proceed."

Dr. Mansel then looked over at Obi-Wan and Padme. "You may not want to stay for this part. I have to remove his mechanical limbs to proceed."

"I'm staying." Padme replied with a smile as she continued to hold Vader's hand.

"And so will I." Obi-Wan added.

"Very well." Dr. Mansel told them as Vader smiled over at them with gratitude. "Shall we begin?"

-----------------------------------

_Tatooine – Jabba's Palace_

"Well…I didn't think we would ever get here." Mara said as she and Boba approached the gate to Jabba's palace.

"Oh quit your complaining." Boba retorted. "If you hadn't started that fight at the cantina, we would have been here hours ago."

"I started the fight? That isn't how I remember it." Mara told him as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're the one that wanted to stop there first to get a drink."

"I was there to obtain information for our mission." Boba replied to her. "We've been over this." He told her as he reached out and used the knocker to announce their presence.

After a few moments a mechanical arm came out of the door with what appeared to be an eye on the end of it, examining both Boba and Mara. "Tee chuta hhat yudd!" The strange voice asked them.

"Tell Jabba that Boba Fett is here to discuss a bounty." Boba told the eye.

The eye appeared to be thinking about what Boba had requested and then with some more mutterings in Huttese, it disappeared back into the door. Soon the doors began to slowly open, allowing Boba and Mara to enter.

They entered a long, dark hallway and started walking down it as Mara bent towards Boba to whisper to him. "You never did tell me who you were after in here."

"You never asked." Boba replied just as quietly as they noticed various creatures scurrying by.

"Well, I'm asking now." Mara replied with irritation.

"Well, if you should know. It's a renegade Jedi. The Empire is paying quite handsomely these days for them dead or alive." Boba told her. "But from my understanding, the Emperor wants this one alive."

"Oh? And what did he do to Palpatine, I wonder, to merit such an honor?" Mara asked with sarcasm.

"That really isn't any of our business, now is it?" Boba informed her.

"What makes you think that Jabba is going to just give him up? If he's worth that much, you'd think that Jabba would want to collect on the bounty himself." Mara said as they continued along.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him when we see him?" Boba retorted.

"Funny." Mara replied just as a Twi'lek approached them with his white tentacles wrapped around his neck.

"Die Wanna Wanga!" The Twi'lek said to them.

"Bib, it's Boba Fett. You remember me, don't you? How about you let us in to see my old friend Jabba?" Boba asked him.

Bib Fortuna looked at him suspiciously, muttered something under his breath, and then waved his hand for them to follow him.

"You still haven't told me what exactly the plan is." Mara whispered to him again as they reached what appeared to be a throne room.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was his answer.

_Why do I get the feeling that I may have to live up to my promise of hunting down and killing this bounty hunter?_ Mara thought to herself as they walked in to see the giant slug known as Jabba the Hutt laying on a platform on the right side of the throne room.


	69. Chapter 69

_Author's Note: I don't know if Boba Fett speaks Huttese or not. But I thought it made sense that he would considering he dealt with the Hutts a lot, especially Jabba as far as collecting bounties. It was also a time saver instead of having an interpreter. So if you know for a fact that his character does not speak Huttese, then please indulge me in this chapter._

_Also, a couple of people mentioned that Mara is being too naïve for her character by following Boba Fett. I apologize if that is the way you are seeing her so far. As I've said before, I am a bit of a novice when it comes to Mara Jade, so please bear with me. I hadn't intended on her coming across as being naïve, so again I do apologize if that's the way you have perceived her. _

_My intention was that she was to see no other options to accomplish her goal but to follow Boba Fett because she wasn't getting anywhere with the suspicious smugglers who see all strangers as possible Imperial spies. And they would have been right as far as Mara is concerned. So Mara is not following Boba Fett blindly and knows that he could pull anything on her at any time. She has been suspicious of him from the start but feels she can handle herself to get out of any situation he may get her into. But on the same token, she is willing to take the chance if it will help her to eventually accomplish her goal of infiltrating the Rebel Alliance._

_So I hope this chapter will make up is somewhat._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 69**

Mara and Boba Fett entered the thrown room just behind Bib Fortuna as Bib announced them to Jabba in Huttese.

"Boba Fett, Bib tells me you have a bounty to discuss." Jabba asked him in Huttese as he noticed Mara standing next to him in a dark blue cloak. "And who is this?" He asked as he eyed Mara and pointed to her.

Boba turned to Mara. "He wants to know who you are. Take your hood off or he will take offense if you don't."

Mara just glared at him from under the hood and then lowered it using both hands to gaze upon the slug with her curious green eyes. "I am Mara Jade."

"Ahhh…" Jabba answered as his big eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful red head in front of him. "And is she part of the bounty you are here to discuss with me?" Jabba asked Boba in Huttese.

Boba made his response in Huttese. "Perhaps…it all depends…"

"What are you saying?" Mara whispered to Boba with irritation, clutching the blaster she had concealed under her cloak.

"Shh…I will tell you later." Boba told her as he then turned back to Jabba and continued to speak to him in Huttese. "I am actually here in regard to a certain renegade Jedi I understand you have in your custody. I understand you have been looking for someone to take him to the Empire to collect on the reward, so you can avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Jabba just eyed Boba suspiciously. "And where did you hear this, Fett?"

"At the cantinas in Mos Eisley." Boba answered him. "Every bounty hunter in town is speaking of it, but none of them are willing to take the chance of delivering a live Jedi to the Empire. They don't think it's worth the credits if they are dead."

Jabba looked away with his big eyes in thought as if considering what Boba had to say. "And what makes you think you can do the job?" Jabba asked him.

"Jabba, I am offended. My reputation as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy should be enough proof to you. I will be able to deliver him to the Empire, alive, and collect the bounty. We can split the bounty 50/50." Boba Fett told him.

"ARGH!" Jabba replied. "90/10 and the woman or no deal." He told him and then pointed to Mara. "Tell her to take the cloak off. I want to see her better."

Boba looked at Jabba without much surprise as he knew that Jabba would make such demands. He then turned to Mara. "Take off your cloak."

Mara turned and glared at Boba again. "I will do nothing of the kind." She told him still clutching her blaster.

"You better do it before he feeds you to his pet." Boba told her as he pointed down and they heard a growl coming from beneath the floor.

Mara looked back at him with ire and then removed her cloak, letting it fall to the floor to reveal that she was wearing the skimpy, brown slave girl outfit that Boba had made her put on earlier.

"Ohhh." Jabba replied as he eyed Mara lustfully.

Mara tried really hard to hide her disgust at the thought of even being near this slug as Boba continued to speak. "She is very beautiful, is she not, Jabba?" Boba asked him in Huttese.

"She is VERY beautiful." The slug responded as he continued to eye her.

"40/60 and you can keep the woman if I don't return with your share. She is very valuable to me and I wouldn't want to part with her for long." Boba told Jabba.

"I keep the woman or no deal." Jabba insisted.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. As I said, she is too valuable to me. I need her for another deal. The best I can do is you can keep her until I return with your share of the bounty." Boba Fett told Jabba. "It's either that or your stuck with the Jedi, not knowing if he will escape and kill you in your sleep."

Jabba, who still had his eyes on Mara, turned to Boba in disgust, knowing he could be right. It was dangerous to keep the Jedi there for too long. "It is a deal, Fett. You can come back to retrieve your woman once you get the bounty." He answered Boba reluctantly and then turned to the guards nearby. "Bring out the Jedi."

"Good." Boba replied with a nod and then turned to Mara. "Be ready for anything."

"What's going on? You better tell me or I'll kill you right where you stand." Mara told him.

"I just made a deal with Jabba to transport the renegade Jedi to the Empire to collect on the bounty. He doesn't want any Imperials sniffing about here, so he was willing to have me do it for him. But…" Boba started, knowing she wasn't going to like the next part. "But you'll need to stay here until I return."

"WHAT!" Mara replied.

"That's part of the deal. You're my collateral." Boba told him.

"Over my dead body!" Mara told him, bringing Jabba's attention to them.

"Fett, what is this?" Jabba asked him.

Boba turned to Jabba as Mara reached down to grab the blaster she had hidden in her cloak, pointing it at Boba, as she stood back up. "I am not staying here! Tell him!" Mara commanded him as she waved her blaster towards Jabba and then put it back on Boba.

Jabba started to chuckle. "She certainly has spark, Fett." Jabba told him.

"Mara, don't be crazy. Jabba will have you killed if you don't put that blaster down." Boba tried to reason with her as he held his hands up. "I will come back for you."

"Sure you will! You'll keep the bounty for yourself and run." Mara told him as she continued to hold the blaster on Boba.

"And why would I do that? I have done many jobs for Jabba and he has been a good source of income for me. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Boba tried to explain to her. "If you hadn't been part of the deal, he may have not agreed so readily."

It was then that the doors to the hallway, which lead to the holding area, squeaked open. The guards emerged dragging a chained and barely conscious prisoner wearing torn Jedi robes into the throne room. This brought everyone's attention to them, including Mara. She looked on in shock when she saw who the prisoner was, lowering her blaster. _Impossible...I thought he was dead._ Mara thought to herself as she stared in wonder.

"Ahh…" Jabba replied and then chuckled. "Master Windu…so nice of you to join us." Jabba told him in Huttese as it was translated to Mace by one of the guards. "You are finally going to be delivered to the Emperor."

Mace just glared at Jabba. "Never! I have eluded the Empire for this long, and I will continue to do so." He said as he eyed his lightsaber being proudly displayed on the wall behind Jabba.

Jabba chuckled. "You are so sure of yourself, Jedi. You can barely stand."

The guard translated this to Mace and he eyed Jabba. "And you underestimate the abilities of a Jedi." He told him just as he seemed to suddenly regain his strength; and, to everyone's surprise, the lightsaber flew to Master Windu's right mechanical hand. He immediately ignited it and cut his chains from him, freeing his movement.

The guards backed off in shock as Mace glared at Jabba. "I am the last of the Jedi and I will be free if I have to fight every being in this place."

Jabba laughed. "You are outnumbered here, Jedi. Get him!" Jabba yelled as he pointed at the guards and the rest of his cronies to attack him. Mace immediately started swinging his purple blade around in a blur as he took out all the advancing guards and blocked any laser blasts that were shot at him from Boba Fett or any of the others in the room.

Mara stood in awe of how Mace took all of them out with ease. She had never seen a Jedi in action and was amazed by it. But soon she, too, was firing at the Jedi…but Mace was able to block her shots as well at the others. It wasn't long until Master Windu had started to make his way towards the front gate.

"After him!" Jabba shouted in Huttese.

"Come on! Maybe we can help stop him." Boba said to Mara as he waved his right hand for her to follow. "There's little chance of me collecting on that bounty now."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Mara answered him sarcastically as she grabbed her cloak from the floor and wrapped it around her as they ran after the others. Both she and Boba Fett took off after Master Windu and the others in pursuit of the old Jedi Master.

Mace continued to run and block blaster shots as they came at him. He reached the gate and was able to use the Force to pull the lever that opened the gate, which caused them to slowly start to open. As he waited for them to open enough for him to escape, he continued to fight off anyone who tried to attack him, including both Mara and Boba who where both firing at him with their blasters. Boba Fett even tried to physically attack him but was Force pushed away by Mace as he blocked some blaster shots from Mara with his lightsaber.

As soon as the crack was big enough for him to slip outside, Mace went through the gates, using the Force yet again to get them to quickly close behind him. He then jammed his purple light saber into the door to melt the doors shut, giving him time to make his escape.

Mace could hear the guards and Jabba's other cronies banging on the metal gates as he pulled his purple blade from the door and turned to see a speeder sitting just outside the gates. He extinguished his blade, then immediately jumped into the speeder and started it, taking off into the desert. _Now I have to see if the rumors are true about the hermit, Ben Kenobi._ Mace thought to himself as he made his way towards the Dune Sea. _If they are, then perhaps I am not the last of the Jedi after all._ Mace thought to himself with hope.

Just inside the gates, Mara stood with her arms folded in front of her as she turned to glare at Boba. "Now what, oh great mastermind of mine?"

Boba just sighed in defeat. "Let's get out of here."

"Now that's the smartest thing I've heard you say." Mara replied as they joined the others while they did their best to get the gates open again.

------------------------------------------

_Yavin IV - Medical Frigate – Medical Bay_

Anakin finished tucking in Ben, kissing him on the forehead as he stood up to head towards the door of Luke's room where Ben was sleeping for the night. "Good night, Ben. I'll see you in the morning." He told his youngest son with love.

"Good night, Dad." Ben said with a smile as Anakin reached the door. He turned to give his son one last smile before turning the light off and shutting the door behind him. Anakin then proceeded to walk over to Leia's room, where he found Leia and Luke still talking to Sarah.

They looked up from where they were sitting on Leia's bed when they saw their father enter. "Dad, is it true? Is Vader really an alternate version of you?" Sarah asked her dad with astonishment.

Anakin looked at his other children with a bit of anger, not realizing that they had intended to tell Sarah of Vader's connection to their family. "Yes." He answered trying not too sound angry.

Luke and Leia exchanged a guilty glance with each other and then looked at their father. "We're sorry, Dad. We know you didn't want Sarah to know about Vader yet." Leia told him. "But she kept asking us what we knew…"

Anakin sighed and then waved his hand in front of him to silence her. "No…It's ok, Leia." He said as she sat down in the stuffed chair on the other side of the room, running his left hand over his face and then leaning on the arm of the chair as he put his left hand on his forehead. "You're right. She should probably know." He then looked at Sarah with concern. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Sarah. I didn't think Ben was old enough to understand yet, and I needed you to get him out of the room." He told his daughter. "I just hope that this news doesn't make you feel any different about me."

Sarah stood up from the bed and walked over to her father. She stood in front of him and smiled down at him. "No, Dad. I still love you. You're not him." She told him and then paused as she sat down in the chair on the other wall next to him. "It's very strange information; but it makes his obsession with Leia more understandable."

Anakin smiled back over at Sarah. "Yes, he is still in love with the Padme from his dimension. Your sister just reminds him a lot of her." He said as he looked over at Leia who was smiling back at him. "Your sister does have my temperament, but she has a lot of her mother's qualities too."

"Dad, do I remind you at all of Mom?" Sarah asked him. "I know I look more like you but…"

Anakin turned to look at Sarah with concern. "Of course you do." He told her with a smile as he reached over and with his left hand to stroke her cheek. "I see a bit of her in all of you. You, Sarah, are strong willed like her; and like Luke, you do get angry but I wouldn't necessarily say you have a temper like Leia and I seem to have."

Leia just laughed. "Not one of my better qualities, I'm sure."

"Nor mine." Anakin agreed with a chuckle as he looked over at his eldest daughter. "But that doesn't make me love you any less, Leia. You are still a remarkable woman, much like your mother."

Leia blushed. "Thank you, Dad."

Anakin then turned to Sarah again with a loving smile. "And you are becoming a remarkable woman too, Sarah. No matter what you decided to do with your life, I know you will do well."

Sarah smiled at her father. "Thank you, Dad. I hope to be a great Jedi like you some day and fight in the Rebellion to try to return peace to the galaxy once again."

Anakin smiled at his daughter's determination. "If that is what you want to do, Sarah, I will most definitely help you. And after we get to Hoth, your Uncle Ben and I hope to go find an old Jedi Master to bring back with us who will be able to help us train all of you and the others."

"Is that Master Yoda?" Luke asked with interest. "I remember you and Uncle Ben talking about him when we first arrived on Yavin IV."

"Yes, he is a wise old Jedi master. He must be close to 900 years old now." Anakin told them with a smile as they looked at their father with amazement.

"Wow!" Sarah said with awe.

"900 years old?" Luke said with amazement.

"Yes, and he was a highly respected member of the Jedi Council. His help will greatly be needed and valued if we're going to be able to train all of you." Anakin told them. "And I hope all of you will behave for him and listen to him." They all nodded as Anakin got to his feet. "Now I want to go check on your mother. I left her with Vader and I want to make sure she's alright." He told them as he looked at all of his children. "Are you all going back to bed soon?"

"I don't know if I could sleep now if I tried." Luke told him. "Too much has happened tonight."

"I don't think I could sleep either." Leia also replied as she looked over at Sarah who had just stood up again.

Sarah walked over to her father and gave him a hug. "Good night, Dad." She said as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't think I could sleep either after all that's happened tonight; but I'm going to try."

Anakin returned his daughter's embrace and kissed her on the top of her head. "You have a good night too. I'll see you all in the morning." He told them as Sarah and he backed out of their embrace. Anakin then turned one last time to smile at his children before going back out into the sitting area, crossing the room to the entrance to Luke and Leia's quarters. He then opened the door and went out into the hallway, sighing as he ran his left hand through his hair.

When he reached his and Padme's quarters, he didn't feel her presence inside, which troubled him greatly. _She must still be in the medical bay with Vader._ He thought to himself and decided to head back there. As he arrived, he was met by Obi-Wan leaving with a smile on his face, causing Anakin to give him a quizzical look. "What's doing on?" He asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan just smiled at Anakin. "I don't think we're going to have any more trouble with Vader wanting to escape."

"What?" Anakin said with confusion as he looked at his 'brother'. "What do you mean?"

"His love for Padme seems to have brought him back from the Dark Side. He is going to help us." Obi-Wan said with a smile and hope in his eyes.

"That was a fast turn around, wasn't it?" Anakin asked him with concern. "Are you sure he's telling you the truth?"

Obi-Wan just continued to smile at Anakin. "Yes." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and started to stroke his beard. "I don't sense the darkness in him that I did when he was first brought here. Why don't you go in there and see for yourself." He told him as he smiled at him again, putting his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'm going back to bed. We have quite a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." He told him as he took his hand from Anakin's shoulder and started walking down the hallway.

"Ok, Obi-Wan. Goodnight." Anakin replied with confusion as he watched his old master disappear around the corner. He then turned and went into the medical bay to see Padme standing near the bacta tank with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He could see Vader floating in the tank with his mechanical limbs missing, looking lovingly back at her with eyes of bright blue brilliancy, even through the bacta liquid. He was breathing through a snorkel tube that was covering his mouth and nose so that hid the rest of his face. "Padme?" Anakin said quietly as he approached her from behind, putting his arms around her waist.

Padme immediately reacted to his touch and turned to put her arms around Anakin's waist, holding him close. "Oh, Ani. It's so wonderful. Vader is going to help us." Padme told him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I know. I ran into Obi-Wan on the way in here. It just sounds so unbelievable." Anakin told her as he looked up at the tank, sensing Vader's agitation and jealousy starting to rise.

"He knows the truth now, Ani. He probed my mind and knows he's from another dimension." Padme told him. "I told him we'd help him get back to his own dimension if we can."

Anakin nodded and then continued to look at Vader with concern. The brilliant blue eyes he'd noticed when he entered seemed to be shifting to more of a steely blue as he continued to sense his double's ire continuing to rise. "Perhaps we better leave for the rest of the night. I think Vader seeing us together isn't helping him. He's becoming agitated."

"What?" Padme said with concern as she, too, turned to look at Vader again. "Oh no." She said with sadness in her eyes as she stepped away from Anakin and walked over to the tank, putting her right hand on it. _"Don't be this way, Vader. You know that Anakin is my husband. It doesn't mean that I love you any less. In a way, you are Anakin too."_ She said in her mind knowing Vader could pick up on her thoughts.

Vader closed his eyes as he heard her thoughts, but it still didn't make him feel any better. _She is right. I have to let this go. He has more right to her than I do._ Vader thought to himself as he started to calm down a bit. He then opened his eyes again to see Anakin approaching Padme from behind, looking up at Vader as he did so.

"Come on, Padme. We should let him rest." Anakin told his wife as he took her right hand in his left.

Padme took one last sad look at Vader. _"Sleep well, Vader. I do love you. Don't ever doubt that."_ She told him through her thoughts.

Vader looked at her sadly and nodded. He then watched in anguish as he saw Anakin and Padme leave the medical bay together, wishing it was him going with her and not the Anakin of this dimension. _She isn't my Padme._ He told himself as he felt his eyes starting to ache as he closed them again. _She isn't my Padme._


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Anakin and Padme walked in silence back to their quarters, just holding one another. The entire evening had been extremely emotional for everyone and Anakin was concerned about how all this was affecting Padme. She seemed confused and saddened by the whole ordeal with Vader, who from all outward appearances, had indeed returned from the Dark Side. He, too, did not sense the same darkness that permeated from Vader in their previous encounters; but it still troubled him greatly that Vader seemed to hold resentment and jealously towards himself in regards to Padme.

_But how can I really blame him?_ Anakin thought to himself as they reached their quarters. _I'd probably be just as jealous if it was the other way around. I couldn't even imagine going through my life thinking that I killed my angel only to find out she was alive…but she's not really mine any more. And I have to watch as another man acts as her husband._

Anakin held Padme even tighter and kissed the top of her head as he pushed the button to open the door to their quarters. "Are you planning on going back to bed, Padme?" He asked her as they entered the sitting area.

Padme turned to look at her husband, looking up into his troubled eyes as she put her hands on both of his arms, rubbing them in a comforting manner. "What's wrong, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed and weakly smiled down at Padme. "I heard your thoughts to Vader as well. Are you sure it's wise to encourage him like that?"

Padme looked at her husband with concern. "What do you mean, Ani? He needs to know that he's loved. That's what brought him back over to the Light Side in the first place." Padme tried to convince Anakin. "His love for his Padme did that."

"For HIS Padme or for MY Padme?" Anakin asked her with fear in his voice. "Padme, I realize that Vader is me from another dimension; but you can't confuse the two of us."

Padme giggled a little. "Are you jealous, Anakin Skywalker?" She teased him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and lovingly looked up at him.

"Um…well…" Anakin replied as he looked away from her playful gaze in embarassment.

"Ani, you have been and always will be my husband. And Vader being here will not change that." Padme told him as she reached up with her right hand to take his chin and move his head so he would look at her. "You are the only love of my life, Ani." She told him as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Anakin reached up with his left hand and took her hand from his chin and kissed it. He then smiled down at her. "That's all I wanted to hear." He told her as he bent down, covering her lips with his as she reached up and put her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss deeply and passionately, not wanting to part.

Padme was the first to pull away as she gazed into Anakin's brilliant blue eyes, not wanting to leave his arms; but the excitement of the day had exhausted her and she could tell Anakin was exhausted as well. "Ani, I think we better get some rest ourselves. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Anakin smiled at her. "Yes, you're right." He told her as Padme took his left hand in her right and they walked hand-in-hand into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------

_Tatooine – Dune Sea_

Master Windu approached the hut where he was told that the old hermit, Ben Kenobi, was living but sensed no life signs within the dwelling. Not being detoured by this, Mace pulled the speeder up outside of the hut and stopped, reaching out with the Force to see if he could sense anything that might help him determine if Ben Kenobi was, in fact, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Although, he still could not sense anything.

Sighing, Mace climbed out of the speeder and walked up to the door of the hut. He knocked on it before opening it, as he didn't expect anyone to be there anyway. The door creaked open as he entered the hut and shut the door behind him. He immediately started to search the little dwelling, looking for any signs that might prove to him that the person living there was, indeed, a Jedi.

Mace could tell that the dwelling hadn't been vacant long as it looked like it was well kept and cleaned. He continued to look through the few rooms of the hut, until he came across a wooden box and opened it. Inside he found a datapad. _Perhaps this will help me._ Mace thought to himself as he turned it on, playing the first recording.

The first face that came onto the screen was that of a small child of about 5 years old with blue eyes and blonde hair who reminded Mace very much of young Skywalker when he first came to the Temple. _"Uncle Ben, what are you doing?"_ The little boy asked the person holding the holocamera.

"_I'm going to record you and your sister's birthday party, Luke." _The very familiar voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi could be heard.

A smile formed on the old Jedi Master's lips. _So Obi-Wan is alive. Thank the Force._ He thought to himself as he continued to listen.

The boy then looked excited as he looked right into the camera with a look of curiosity on his face. _"How does it work?"_

Mace could hear Obi-Wan laugh. _"You just point this lens here at what you want to record and then just push this button."_ Obi-Wan told the curious little boy as he looked on with awe.

"_Can I try, Uncle Ben? Please?"_ Luke pleaded.

"_Luke Outlander, don't be bothering your Uncle Ben right now. Go get ready for the party."_ Mace eyes opened wide as he saw, to his amazement, Senator Padme Amidala, approach from behind the boy, carrying a blonde haired little girl of about 3 years old in her arms.

"_Aww, Mom. I just wanted to know how it works."_ Luke told his mother with a pout as he faced her.

"_You heard me, young man. Your father is going to be home from work soon and I want both you and Leia to be ready."_ Padme told her son.

"_The boy was just curious, Renee."_ Obi-Wan's voice told her as they watched Luke disappear down the hallway.

Padme just smiled at the camera. _"I know. He is so much like his father in that respect, but he really does need to get ready for the party. Aaron will be home at any second."_

"_I'm home!"_ Mace heard the unmistakable voice of Anakin Skywalker say and then the camera followed Padme as she walked over to him with the little girl still in her arms. When she approached him, she kiss him lovingly on the lips as Anakin came through the door and shut it behind him.

"_Welcome home. How was your day?"_ Padme asked as the little girl she was carrying reached out with her little arms towards Anakin.

"_Daddy!"_ The little girl squealed and then Mace watched in awe as Anakin smiled at her and took the little girl from her mother's arms, kissing her on the cheek as he did so.

"_And how is my little angel doing today?"_ He asked the little girl.

"_Daddy, Luke and Leia are having a party?"_ The little girl said with excitement. _"Can I open presents too?"_

Anakin laughed. _"No, it's not your birthday today, Sarah. When it's your birthday, then you can open presents."_ He told the little girl who started to pout.

Then Mace watched as Luke and another little girl came bounding into the room to greet Anakin as well. The little girl, he noticed resembled Padme quite a bit. _"Daddy!" _They both squealed happily as they entered the room and ran over to their father.

Anakin bent down with Sarah still in his arms, so he could receive the hugs and kisses from his other two children, returning them.

Mace had seen enough. He shut the datapad off in disgust, leaving it in his left hand. _Skywalker is still alive and has a family with the thought-to-be deceased Senator of Naboo? And Obi-Wan knows about it!_ Mace thought to himself as his ire started to rise. He sat down into the stuffed chair next to the wooden box where he had found the datapad; and then looked down at his now mechanical right hand, remembering the day that Anakin Skywalker betrayed him, the order, and the galaxy by cutting off his hand to prevent him from delivering the fatal blow to Palpatine. He looked up in disgust. _Anakin Skywalker, I knew you were dangerous; and now you will pay for what you allowed to happen. I will find you and Obi-Wan if it is the last thing I do._

--------------------------------------

Anakin awoke the next morning with Padme still cuddled up against him, laying her head upon his chest. He smiled down at her peaceful, sleeping form and stroked her hair, causing her to stir. "What time is it?" She asked just as her eyes opened and she smiled up at her husband sleepily.

"It's time to get up." Anakin told her as he kissed her forehead and began to sit up.

Padme did the same but wrapped her arms back around his neck just as he kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned the kiss as Anakin threw the covers off, and he swung his feet over the side of the bed. Padme groaned in protest as he got out of bed. He pulled up on his sleep pants as he stood up to retrieve his robe from the chair next to the bed. "Can't we just stay in bed a little longer? I'm exhausted." She told him as she laid back down and watched him pad over to the refresher, still half asleep himself.

Anakin stopped at the doorway to the refresher and turned around to smile at Padme. "No. You and Leia have to give our son and Han Solo their awards today, remember?"

Padme groaned again as she pulled the covers up over her head. "I know…just a few more minutes" He heard her say with a muffled voice from under the covers.

Anakin chuckled at the sight of his wife buried under their covers. "Well, suit yourself….but I'm going to get my shower and get ready." Anakin told her as he went into the fresher and shut the door.

As soon as Anakin shut the door, Padme reluctantly threw off her covers, lying there for a moment staring at the ceiling before swinging her feet around to put them on the floor. She stood up and, with her blue nightgown flowing behind her, she walked over to her closet to retrieve the gown that Leia had given her to wear to the ceremony that day.

By the time Anakin had finished his shower and shaved, Padme was already at the vanity fixing her hair into a pile of curls on top of her head. He came out of the refresher and Anakin gazed at the beauty of his wife sitting there in the long, flowing pink gown, which in his eyes made her appear 20 years younger. "You look…beautiful." He told her as she turned to smile at him.

"Thank you. Leia gave me this dress. It's a good thing we are about the same size or I would have nothing to wear to the awards ceremony today." She told him as she put the last pin in her hair. "Will you help me zip up the back, though? I was unable to reach the zipper myself."

"Of course." He told her as he walked over to her, still in his dark blue bathrobe, and carefully pulled the zipper up in the back. He then placed both of his hands on her shoulders, looking at her reflection in the mirror looking back at him.

"Thank you." She told him as he kissed her on the neck making her giggle. "Now, Anakin. We have to get ready."

"I know." Anakin said deviously. "But I can still kiss my beautiful wife, can't I?"

Padme turned to look at him. "Of course, you can." She told him as she turned her head to him and he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "But you better get dressed Master Jedi." She told him as she playfully slapped him on the behind. "Or we're going to be late."

Anakin laughed as he acted like he was trying to get away from her playful attack on his person. "Yes, milady." He told her with a smile as he went over to the chair where he left his Jedi robes after getting ready for bed. He held them up to inspect them and smelled them. "I'm going to need to get more clothes myself." Anakin replied as he noticed his Jedi robes he'd been wearing had a bit of an odor to them.

Padme just laughed at him. "Oh, don't worry. Leia took care of you too. She found you a nice suit for you to wear. It's in the closet."

"Oh?" Anakin asked with interest as he put his Jedi robes back on the chair and went over to the closet. "Is this it?" He asked as he pulled out dark blue pants and a suit coat, with a white shirt all on a hanger.

Padme looked away from the mirror as she was still putting her lipstick on. "Yes, that's the one." She told him with a smile as she turned back to the mirror to finish her makeup. "I think you will look very handsome in it."

Anakin looked over at his Jedi robes in the chair and then back at the suit still in his hands. "Obi-Wan will probably be in Jedi robes. I think they will expect me to be wearing them too."

Padme laughed as she closed the tube of lipstick and placed on the vanity. She then stood up to walk over to him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Well if you think you have time to get your Jedi robes cleaned, then wear them instead." She told him a smile. "I think you look very handsome in them too." Padme finished and then reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. And then laughed when she realized she got lipstick on him and started to wipe it off with her right hand. "But while you decided, I'm going to go check on Vader." She told him as she started walking towards their bedroom door.

"Padme…" Anakin started as he reached up to wipe off the rest of the lipstick and then his eyes followed her to the door with a look of concern in them as she opened it.

Padme turned around to face him again. "It will be fine. I'll see you at the awards ceremony in a couple of hours." She replied as she smiled and blew a kiss at him before going out the door, shutting it behind her.

Anakin just stood there, looking at the door she had just shut and then down at his suit. _Well, I'll see how long it will take to get my Jedi robes cleaned and go from there._ He thought to himself and then got a concerned look on his face again as he looked over at the door again. _Just don't do anything rash, Padme._

------------------------------------------

_Medical Frigate – Medical Bay_

Padme arrived at the medical bay just in time to see Vader being pushed out of the operating room on a hover bed. He had bandages on his face and body; and it also appeared that Dr. Mansel had, as promised, already attached Vader's new life-like prosthetic limbs. "Padme?" Vader said as his vibrant blue eyes grew wider at the sight of her as she approach in the flowing, pink gown. "You look beautiful." He hoarsely said as she approached.

This brought a smile to her face as she came up next to his bed. "Thank you, Vader. And how are you feeling this morning?" She asked him as she looked down at his new limbs and then back up at the bandages on his face.

"I'm feeling much better now that you're here." He told her.

Padme just smiled down at him before looking back up at Dr. Mansel. "And how is he really doing?" She asked the doctor.

"Oh, he is doing splendid." Dr. Mansel said with excitement. "He's healing remarkably well. The old, dead scar tissue was starting to peel off this morning when we were taking him out of the bacta tank, so we finished the job, with Vader's insistence, by performing the scar reducing surgeries as well. He will look like a new man when he's all healed. You will hardly be able to tell he was ever injured."

Padme beamed at that news. "That's wonderful!" She said as she took Vader's new life-like right hand in hers and squeezed his hand.

"Well, I'll leave you alone with him." Dr. Mansel said, feeling awkward by staying.

"Thank you." Padme told him with a nod as the doctor bowed and then walked away.

Tears came to Vader's eyes as he looked down at her hand holding his. "I can really feel you and the warmth of your skin, Padme." He told her. "I could only feel the pressure of your hand touching me before. But now I can really feel you." He told her with warmth and excitement. "I-I can't believe all of this is really happening."

Padme smiled down at him again. "Perhaps Anakin should get one of these to replace his mechanical hand and arm." She said without thinking, causing Vader to pull his hand away from hers as he became upset and turn away from her. Noticing his distress, Padme became concerned for him again and put her hand on the top of his arm. "I'm sorry. I know how much mentioning Anakin causes you pain. How thoughtless of me. I am sorry."

Vader, upon hearing her words and feeling horrible for causing her distress, then turned to her again with sad eyes and unshed tears still evident in them. "No, I'm sorry, Padme. I-I know here, in this dimension, he is your husband." He paused as he closed his eyes and then looked up at her again. "But it still hurts to see you with him and hear you talk about him."

Padme sighed. "I'm sorry." She repeated as she rubbed the top of his arm with her right hand to comfort him.

It was then that Obi-Wan entered the room to see Vader looking at Padme with a sad and longing gaze. "Eh hem." He said to announce his presence to them, causing them to look at him. "I just came to see how Vader was doing this morning." Obi-Wan said as he approached them with a smile, wearing not his Jedi robes but a different pair of brown pants and matching tunic.

"Where are your Jedi robes?" Padme asked him with concern.

"Out getting cleaned, as I just found out Anakin was doing as well." Obi-Wan answered her as he approached and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I also spoke with Mon Mothma and Dodonna this morning about Vader's willingness to help us."

"And?" Padme said as Vader also looked on with interest.

"And…they aren't quite ready to accept that he has changed. They aren't even willing to take my word for it." Obi-Wan said sadly. "In fact, they are even talking about a possible trial once we reach the new base."

"They can't do that?" Padme exclaimed. "He has offered to help us! Who better to get close to the Emperor than Vader? They can't do that to him."

"I know, Padme. But I can see their side of it too. Up until now, Vader has been a menace, killing countless innocents all in the name of the Emperor. They simply can't believe that he has changed overnight; and, even if they did, they said they can't let his past crimes go unpunished." Obi-Wan explained to her.

"But Obi-Wan…this is war! They must make an exception in his case!" Padme insisted.

Vader reached out and touched Padme's hand. "It's ok, Padme. I understand." He then looked away. "It's true. I've done some horrible things…things that I can't even forgive myself for. How can I expect them to forgive me?...To trust me?...After all that I have done."

Padme turned to look down at Vader. "But you've changed."

Vader looked back at Padme. "It will be alright, Padme. I will accept whatever their decision is in regards to my fate."

"This isn't right! I must speak with them at once." Padme said as she brought his right hand up to her lips and kissed it. "They will not imprison you or sentence you to death when we've come this far. They must understand." She said as she pulled her hand away from Vader's grasp and started towards the door.

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed her left arm as she walked passed him. "And what are you going to tell them, Padme? That Vader is another version of Anakin from another dimension?"

"Of course not." She replied as she turned back to look at Obi-Wan with concern. "They would never believe that."

"I know…and that's why I didn't say anything to them." Obi-Wan answered her and then paused in thought. "But if Dr. Mansel is right about how well Vader is healing, they are most definitely going to notice a resemblance between the two." Obi-Wan replied to her. "We will have to have an explanation for that."

"May I make a suggestion?" Vader asked causing both Padme and Obi-Wan to look at him. "Why don't you just tell them that I am Anakin's twin brother?"

Obi-Wan thought about that idea for a moment as he stroked his beard with his right hand. "That might work. But you'd need to have a different name in order for them to believe it…and, even then, they still might not consider letting you help us."

"But it's worth a try." Padme replied with hope. "And what about we give him the name Anakin used while we were in hiding?" Padme suggested. "It doesn't seem right to continue to call you, Vader, anyway." She said as she turned to Vader again.

Vader looked at her with curiosity. "And what name is that?"

"Aaron." Padme replied with a smile. "I'm sure Anakin won't mind. He's not using it any more."

Vader looked away in thought and then back at her. "Yes, Aaron is a good name."

Padme's smile became bigger. "Good, then it's settled. And now I am going to go make Mon Mothma and Dodonna understand and convince them to let you help us." She declared again and stormed out of the room before Obi-Wan could stop her.

Obi-Wan sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again and watched her disappear out into the hallway. "She is a determined woman."

Vader chuckled. "She always was."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Padme stormed into the meeting room on the medical frigate where the Rebel leaders were currently discussing the move to Hoth, interrupting them. "What do you mean you are going to put Vader on trial when he has offered to help us?" Padme exclaimed as she entered, causing everyone to look up at her with a start from around the conference table.

"Padme?" Mon Mothma said as she stood up from where she sat at the far end of the table to look at Padme with shock. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Padme took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting; but this is very important to me. Obi-Wan told me about you wanting to put Vader on trial once we reach Hoth. And I want to know why you're not even going to consider the possibility that he could help us to end this war. He has offered his help and you are denying him that chance. Why?"

"Padme." Mon Mothma started. "I have to ask why you are so upset by this? You know as well as the rest of us all the death and destruction Darth Vader has caused us and the galaxy. He is a hardened criminal who needs to be punished for his crimes."

Padme walked closer to the table until she reached the opposite end from Mon Mothma and put both hands on it. "Have you even seen him today? Talked to him? He is NOT the same man that was first brought in here. He's changed."

"Padme." Mon Mothma tried to reason with her. "All I know is that he tried to escape last night and caused this base a lot of trouble to form a search for him. I also know that he pulled a weapon on your husband and Master Kenobi. Now that does not sound like the actions of a changed man. How can you let him fool you like that, Padme? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Mon Mothma." Padme retorted. "He may have done those things. But he did also surrender his weapon."

"Only under duress after brutally attacking your husband and before falling into a state of unconsciousness as a result of previous injuries to his lungs." Mon Mothma returned. "Yes, Padme. I know all about what happened last night. I have been fully informed."

"But he's different now. You have to understand that. You have to talk to him." Padme argued.

"Padme?" Came Anakin's voice from behind her, causing her to turn and look at her husband, as did the others in the room. Anakin was wearing the blue suit he had been holding earlier. "What's going on?" He asked her with concern.

She extended her left hand towards the people sitting at the conference table. "These people want to put Vader on trial. They won't believe that he has changed and don't want him to help us."

Anakin looked at his wife and then back at the Rebel leaders with concern. "They don't?" He said surprise and then paused a moment as he thought a moment, closing his eyes as he put his left hand over them. He then sighed and looked up at the Rebel Leaders again, dropping his hand to his side again. "I can understand why you would want to do this, but he really has changed. Just as Padme told you. I've seen it with my own eyes and have sensed it through the Force." Anakin tried to tell them.

Dodonna then decided to speak. "I won't even begin to understand the mysteries of the Force and how the Jedi can use it." Dodonna told him. "But how do you expect us to believe that he has just changed overnight after all that he's done?"

Anakin moved closer to the table, putting his left arm around Padme's waist. "Because I know it. I know him…more than you realize. He's not the same man we first brought here."

"Anakin is right." Obi-Wan said as he entered the room behind them. "_Anakin, we've decided to tell them that Vader is your twin brother…Aaron."_ He told him through the Force.

Anakin turned to his 'brother' with a look of disbelief on his face. _"What?"_ He replied back to him using the Force.

"_Just play along, will you? Just make something up if you have to. They'd never believe the truth and you know it."_ Obi-Wan replied to him before turning back to the Rebel leaders. "Yes, as I was telling you earlier, Vader has changed. He has returned to us from the Dark Side of the Force, which is not a simple feat. In fact, we have never heard of it ever occurring until now. But…if anyone could do it…Anakin's twin brother could."

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the room. Mon Mothma looked at Anakin with shock. "Is this true, Anakin? Is Vader your…twin brother?"

Anakin, who was still looking at Obi-Wan with disbelief, then turned to look down at his wife, who had put her arm around his waist and gave him a look of reassurance. Anakin sighed and then looked back up at their audience. "Yes, it's true. Vader is my twin brother." He told them reluctantly. "His name was and now is again, Aaron Skywalker."

"But I was unaware that you had a twin brother." Mon Mothma told him as the rest of them looked at him with shock.

"Neither did I for a long time." Anakin answered her. "It wasn't until after he became Darth Vader that I found out the truth."

"And how did you find this out?" Mon Mothma asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Anakin sighed again. _I have to think of something that isn't an outright lie. _"The Force has a funny way of revealing these things to the Jedi. I found out by seeing his memories through the Force."

The Rebel leaders all stared at him blankly. "So, you were able to read his mind to find this out?" Dodonna finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"And Vader…I mean Aaron…is being treated right now for his injuries." Padme added with a smile. "The Emperor lied to him, letting him believe that he was never able to be free of that respirator suit. Dr. Mansel assures us that he will make a full recovery…that we will hardly be able to tell he had ever been injured. In fact, he should look very much like Anakin when he is done healing." She told them as she looked up at her husband with loving eyes and he returned her look with a smile.

The Rebel leaders were speechless. "So he is going to look fully human again?" Mon Mothma finally said with awe. "I was not aware that he was undergoing such treatment here. Why weren't we informed of this?"

Anakin and Padme both turned to look at Obi-Wan, who sensed all eyes on him and looked back at them blankly. "What?" Obi-Wan finally said.

"Didn't you tell them when you were here earlier?" Anakin asked him.

"Tell them what?" Obi-Wan replied and then Anakin and Padme both glared at him. "Oh…you mean about the treatment that Vader was receiving." Anakin and Padme nodded and Obi-Wan got a sheepish grin on his face before turning back to the others in the room. "I'm sorry. I guess I was more concerned about conveying to you his willingness to help us. But you weren't even willing to consider it, so it must have slipped my mind."

Mon Mothma sighed and sat back down in her chair, putting her elbows on the table and folded her hands. "Well, this is certainly not what I expected to hear this morning." She finally said. "Are you absolutely sure of his sincerity to help us?"

"Yes." Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan said in unison.

Mon Mothma sighed again and then leaned over to Dodonna on her right as they whispered back and forth, nodding their heads in response to one another. She then turned back to the trio at the opposite end of the table, as did Dodonna. "We will discuss what to do with Lord Vader, or Aaron Skywalker, as you claim him to be; when we arrive on Hoth." Mon Mothma told them. "We will take this new information under consideration. But I warn you that our decision may still be to try him for his crimes against the galaxy. Whether he is your brother or not, Anakin, we cannot forget that."

"That's fair. I will accept that. I am just glad that you are willing to consider his help." Anakin replied.

"Yes, and please remember when making your decision that he could be a great asset to us." Padme added. "He knows security codes, clearance codes, military positions, the list goes on…and he knows the Emperor…"

Mon Mothma and Dodonna nodded their heads. "Thank you, Padme. That is something we will definitely need to keep in mind and will take it under consideration as well." Dodonna told her before turning to Mon Mothma. "Perhaps we should also talk to him ourselves before making a final decision." He suggested.

Mon Mothma nodded in response. "Perhaps you are right, Jan." She said before turning back to Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme. "We will wait until he is strong enough for us to speak with him ourselves. Then we will meet to discuss what will be our next course of action in regards to his future with us."

"Thank you." Padme responded with a smile. "Thank you for your willingness to at least entertain the possibility of his change of heart."

"We shall see." Mon Mothma said coolly just as Leia entered the room, wearing a white gown and her hair done in braids, circling the top of her head and a braid down her back.

"There you are." Leia said as she entered with a smile on her face. "I've been looking for all of you."

"Leia." Padme said as she let go of Anakin's waist and went over to her daughter, embracing her. "You look beautiful, my dear."

Leia smiled as they backed out from their embrace and she examined her mother. "And so do you. That dress certainly looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Padme laughed. "Thank you."

"Yes, she looks VERY beautiful in that gown." Anakin agreed as he came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind and embracing her. "And so do you, Leia." He told his daughter with a smile.

"Thank you, Dad." Leia said before looking at the others in the room and became serious as she sensed the tension coming from all of them. "What's going on in here? Is everything alright?" She said as she looked back at her parents.

"Everything is fine, Leia." Padme said. "We were just having a discussion about Vader's future with us."

"Yes, and there are some things we need to discuss with you and your sister and brothers before the awards ceremony." Anakin said as he turned back to the others in the room. "So if you will excuse us, we have some family business to discuss."

Mon Mothma and Dodonna both nodded. "We understand." Mon Mothma said.

Leia gave her parents and Obi-Wan a quizzical look just as all four of them left the meeting room to find Luke, Sarah and Ben. Once they found them, Anakin and Padme told them about how Vader was going to be their father's twin brother, Aaron Skywalker. That he was well on his way to recovery and would even look quite a bit like their father when he was fully healed. They also told them of the possible trial that may take place if the Rebel leaders are not willing to let him help.

They all listened intently to what their parents and Uncle Ben had to say with Luke, Leia and Sarah taking this news with stride as they knew of Vader's true origins and also realized the reasoning behind this charade. They, too, knew that the fact Vader was their father from another dimension may be way too bizarre for the Rebel leaders to believe at the moment. They were already having a hard time believing in Vader's sincerity to help as it was and that he had truly changed for the better.

Ben, on the other hand, was a bit confused by all this as he didn't know the whole truth about Vader. Anakin and Padme were conflicted whether to tell him everything. He was still so young, being only 10. But they also knew he was a smart child and probably could handle the news. Although, they were afraid he might say the wrong thing to someone who might start asking a lot of questions. _No._ Anakin thought to himself._ Ben must also believe that Vader is my twin brother, his uncle, at least until we can convince the Rebel leaders that Vader has truly changed and has proven himself. Then, if all goes well, we can reveal the whole truth to Ben. After all, in a way, Vader is my twin, so it's not too far from the truth._

After the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan had their family meeting regarding Vader, both Jedi left to retrieve their Jedi robes from the laundry room of the medical frigate so they could get ready for the awards ceremony. While they were doing that, Padme and Leia went to rehearse; and Luke went to find Han. Not having anything else better to do, Sarah and Ben decided to go to the main throne room early where the ceremony was going to take place to make sure they got good seats.

When they arrived, there were already a number of pilots and other Rebel officers assembled there. They also noticed Tobin, Elena and the other Jedi had found seats towards the front so they decided to join them.

Tobin and Elena both smiled when they approached and offered them both seats right next to them. "Isn't this exciting?" Tobin asked both of them. "That your brother is being awarded for his heroism."

"Yes." Sarah replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Ben replied. "I hope I can be a hero some day and get an award like Luke."

They all laughed. "Perhaps some day, Ben." Sarah told him. "But not until you're a little older, okay? Mom and Dad would flip if you tried anything now."

Ben sighed. "I know."

Sarah then turned back to Tobin and Elena who were both holding hands as they smiled over at Ben. "I see you and Elena have been getting very close. We haven't seen much of either of you since we got to Yavin IV." Sarah said to them.

Elena just giggled and Tobin smiled. "Yes, Elena and I have grown rather close."

"I'm happy for you, Tobin." Sarah said with a smile. "After what happened with Charise...I mean. I didn't know if you would ever find love again."

Elena turned to Tobin with an almost jealous look on her face. "And just who is this Charise?" She asked him pointedly.

Tobin became unsettled and started to squirm in his chair. "Um…well…Elena…I didn't tell you about her because…well…she was…she…" He then sighed, looking down before looking back at Elena as he took her other hand in his as well. "She was my fiancée on Tatooine." He told her. "But she broke it off because she didn't want to marry a farmer. So she fell in love with the pilot of a freighter and married him instead. It broke my heart and I never thought I'd ever fall in love again." He then paused, looking lovingly into Elena's crystal, blue eyes. "That is until I saw you again, Elena." He told her with a smile, bringing her hands up to his lips and kissing both of them. "I love you, Elena."

Elena's jealous expression soon faded into one of loving admiration as she sighed and looked back into his bright, blue eyes. "I love you too." She responded. "I always have."

"Really?" Tobin replied with surprise.

"Yes." She said with another smile. "Even when we were still children, I had a crush on you."

Tobin's face lit up at this. "Oh Elena." He said as they both embrace each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed each other lovingly on the lips.

"Oh, please." Ben exclaimed. "Now you've done it, Sarah. Now they're going to get all mushy on us." Ben told her as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him before looking away. "Girls…Yuck!"

Tobin and Elena, hearing this began to laugh and turned to look at Ben, as did Sarah. Tobin then reached over and ruffled Ben's brown hair with his right hand. "Someday, Ben, you won't think this is such a bad thing."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed as he ran his right hand through his hair to straighten it again, scowling at them.

Sarah laughed at him, putting her arm around her little brother. "Remember Dad was only 9 years old when he saw Mom for the first time and thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He even asked her if she was an angel." She said with a giggle. "How romantic." She said with a sigh. "So when the right woman comes along, you'll feel the same way about her too, Ben, I'm sure."

"Well, I haven't seen her yet." Ben replied. "So until then, girls are still gross."

They all laughed again. "You will find her some day, Ben." Tobin told him. "I know you will."

-------------------------------------

A little while later, all were assembled in the Massassi Temple main throne room. At the front of the room, Leia and Padme awaited with smiles on their faces as Luke, Han, and Chewbacca entered the huge ruins of the main temple. There were hundreds of pilots and rebel officers lined up in neat rows with flags flying as they surveyed the room. Mon Mothma and Dodonna, along with some of the other leaders also awaited them, sitting off to the side.

Off to the left, Obi-Wan and Anakin also stood by with 3PO and R2 watching as Luke, Han and Chewie marched up the center aisle with all attending saluting them with respect. Before approaching the bottom of the stairs, they walked passed Anakin and Obi-Wan before going up the steps. Anakin smiled at his son as he passed and Luke returned it, knowing that his father was proud of him and his accomplishments. Anakin and Obi-Wan also both bowed to them out of respect as the trio took the stairs and then knelt in front of Leia and Padme when they reached the top.

Anakin looked up at the ceremony taking place. He knew that this was Luke's day, but couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful wife as their beautiful daughter placed a gold medallion around Han's neck. Padme, sensing Anakin's eyes on her, smiled back at her husband with loving eyes before turning her attention back to Luke. Anakin did happen to notice his daughter's uneasiness as she smiled back at Han, wondering what the ex-smuggler had done to merit such a reaction from her. He could tell that Han liked Leia more than he let on and concluded that he had somehow expressed that to her as she placed the medal round his neck. But soon his attention was brought back to his angel, who then did the same for Luke, putting the medallion around his neck, smiling at him with love and then kissing her son on the cheek.

Once the medals had been given, Han, Luke and Chewie then turned to face the crowd. Anakin could tell that Luke was deeply moved and humbled by the entire event as the crowd began to cheer the heroes. Chewbacca then growled and R2 beeped with glee.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a smile. "Luke is definitely his father's son. I am very proud of him today as I have always been of you, even though you almost always nearly got us all killed with your so-called heroic stunts."

Anakin turned to his friend with a cheeky smile on his face. "Why thank you, Obi-Wan, I'll take that as a compliment…I guess." He told him as they then both chuckled. "I guess I did sometimes have a habit of getting us into some pretty interesting predicaments."

Obi-Wan chuckled as well as he crossed his arms in front of my chest. "Sometimes? How about always? I just hope you're not going to do that again now that we are acting as Jedi again."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan innocently, putting his right hand on his chest. "Me? I'd never dream of it." He told him as both men started to laugh. Anakin then became serious as he continued to look at his son and the others, who were now mingling with some of the officers and pilots in the crowd that were shaking their hands to congratulate them and thank them. "Yes, I am very proud of Luke. He will make a fine Jedi when he is fully trained."

"And a powerful one at that." Obi-Wan added and then got a smirk on his face. "I just hope he doesn't have his father's knack of getting us into trouble."

Anakin chuckled. "Of course he will. He's my son." He told him with a devious grin. "And he'll learn from the best." Anakin told his 'brother' before walking towards his son to also congratulate him, as well as Han and Chewie.

Obi-Wan just groaned. "Oh Force, help us." He said as he looked up and then chuckled as he, too, walked over to congratulate the heroes. Anakin had just finished embracing his son when Obi-Wan approached to also gave his 'nephew' an embrace. Anakin shook Han's hand and Chewie's furry paw, as did Obi-Wan.

Anakin was still talking to Han when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his wife smiling up at him. "Can I borrow my husband for a few moments?" She asked Han.

"Sure can." Han replied with a cocky grin and then moved on to talk to another pilot that had approached him to give his congratulations.

"Ani." Padme started as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and looked up at him lovingly. "I'm so happy right now. Our son is following in his father's footsteps and has become a hero of the galaxy."

"I'm proud of him too, Padme." He told her as he pulled her closer, reaching down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "And you and Leia looked so beautiful up there, like two angels." He told her.

Padme blushed and then looked up at her husband. "And you looked very handsome yourself, standing over there with Obi-Wan, looking all official in those Jedi robes of yours." She told him as she backed away slightly and took his leather tunic in both of her hands, straightening it. "It's good to see again…and I could tell that it instilled confidence into the troops as well to see you both there. All of them were looking upon you both with awe and respect."

Anakin smiled, not knowing how to respond. "Well, if our presence alone gives them hope, then I'm glad we're here." Anakin finally told her and then paused for a moment in thought. "I just hope that Mon Mothma and the others will see to reason regarding Vader."

Padme sighed. "I know." She said looking away. "I do too."

Anakin pulled her into another loving embrace, kissing the top of her hair. "They'll have to, or a lot more people will die before this war is over with. They have to see that."

"I just want this war to be over with. I don't want to see any of you going into battle again." Padme told him with tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want to lose any of you."

Anakin held her tighter, rubbing her back with his left hand in a comforting manner. "I won't let that happen, Padme. I promise you."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

It had been two days since Mace had found the datapad in Obi-Wan's hut on Tatooine; and he was now on his way to Alderaan to consult with Bail Organa. He had heard reports of the Death Star almost destroying the planet, then of the Death Star's final demise over Yavin IV and that Luke Skywalker was the one who had fired the fatal shot.

As he continued to watch the other holos stored on the datapad, he had pieced together that Leia Outlander, the current senator for Alderaan, was really Leia Skywalker, Luke's twin sister and daughter of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, formerly Amidala. Therefore, by seeking out Bail Organa, he was hoping that the current ruler of Alderaan would be able to tell him where the Alliance had mysteriously disappeared to after they deserted the base on Yavin IV.

Upon exiting hyperspace in his modified Jedi fighter, he opened a channel to the palace on an old encrypted channel that was used during the Clone Wars. "This is Master Jedi Mace Windu, requesting an audience with his highness, Bail Organa."

At first, this request was met with static; but after a few moments, he finally received a transmission back. "Master Windu?" Came the familiar voice of Bail Organa as his image appeared before the Jedi Master. "This is a pleasant surprise. We were unaware that you escaped the Jedi purges."

"Well, as you can see, I have." Windu replied. "And I am need of your assistance. I understand that I am not the only one to have survived…that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have also survived. I would like to find them."

Bail's holographic image flickered as he looked back at the Jedi Master in silence. "Yes, I, too, have heard those reports. Why do you think I would know where to find them?"

"Because I happen to know that you were once the guardian to Senator Leia Outlander, also known as Leia Skywalker." Windu told him. "I'm sure you are aware that she is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala."

Bail just looked at him with shock. "And how did you obtain this information?" He finally asked after a long pause. "I was unaware that that was common knowledge."

It was then that Mace held up the datapad he found in Obi-Wan's hut on Tatooine. "I found this in an abandoned hut on Tatooine." He paused. "It has some holos on here that have confirmed this."

Bail then sighed, running right hand over his beard in thought. "Very well then. I am sure they will be very pleased to know that you have also escaped the purges." He told him as Mace nodded. Bail then continued. "Please proceed to hanger 4 on the palace grounds. An armed transport will be there to escort you to the palace."

One of Windu's eyebrowls shot up in disbelief. "An armed transport, your Highness? Do you fear that I will be a threat to you?"

Bail looked at the Jedi Master in shock. "No. Of course not. It's just that…" He sighed as he looked back at Windu with a hint of fear in his eyes. "You don't understand the position I'm in right now. I am under suspicion of treason against the Empire; and if I'm not careful…"

Master Windu held up his right, mechanical hand to stop him. "I understand fully. No need to explain. Perhaps for that reason it would not be wise for me to come to the surface of the planet."

Bail sighed again. "Perhaps you are right." He said as he paused again, pondering this very tense and awkward situation. "I will, instead, send you the coordinates of the base on an encrypted channel. One I know you will be familiar with."

Master Windu simply nodded in understanding. "Yes. That will do nicely. And thank you for the assistance you were able to give me, your Highness. I will await your transmission. May the Force be with you."

Bail returned the nod. "And with you, Master Windu. Please stand by for the transmission. Bail Organa out." And then his image was gone.

Master Windu stared at the spot where Bail Organa's image had just been putting his left elbow on the arm of his seat and putting his left hand on his chin in thought. _Finding Skywalker and Kenobi will be a lot easier than I thought._ He thought to himself as the encoded transmission came through. _They will have a lot of explaining to do. I have to admit that I am pleased they are working with the Rebel Alliance; but that does not dismiss what Anakin Skywalker has done. And I will make sure he knows that._

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Alderaan System, the Slave 1 was also intercepting a signal from the surface of Alderaan. "See…what did I tell you?" Bob Fett said smugly as he turned to face Mara, who was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. "I told you that following the Jedi was going to be more profitable than trying to capture him."

Mara, who had changed back into her black pants and tunic, just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. And I suppose now is the time you expect me to stroke your ego and tell you how you are the best bounty hunter that the entire galaxy has ever seen." She said sarcastically.

"Well…I am the best." Boba replied with a chuckle.

"Oh please." Mara said with a huff. "I could have done all this by myself with or without your help. I certainly didn't need you along for the ride to collect the same information."

"But you are here with me nonetheless." Boba retorted. "Apparently, you saw the need for my assistance."

Mara turned and glared at him. "I am here because we seem to share a common goal…to infiltrate the Alliance. And that is the ONLY reason I am here with you. So don't let your head swell too big, flyboy. And don't forget that we still need to decipher that code the coordinates were just sent with."

Boba then turned to the consol before him and started pushing buttons. "That should be easy enough…" He paused before turning to her. "…especially with the computer I have on board that does just that."

Mara huffed at him again. "We shall see about that." She said as she watched Boba Fett feed the encrypted coordinates through the computer until it finally beeped.

"Damn it!" Boba cursed as he banged down on the consol with his right fist.

Mara looked over at him smugly as he tried running the coordinates through the computer again. "Having difficulty?"

"Oh shut up!" Boba snapped at her as he continued to try to feed the coordinates through the computer again. "It's obviously an older code not in the computer's databanks. But I'll break it."

"Sure you will." Mara replied as she started to laugh. "Best bounty hunter in the galaxy, huh? I don't think you could find a bantha if it was sitting right on top of you."

Boba snorted. "HA! Well, then you don't know who you're dealing with now, do you? I'll break this code. It will just take some time."

"Good luck." Mara replied as she looked away. "You'll need it."

Boba didn't say another word at her last remark. Instead, he just grumbled something under his breath as he continued to try to break the 20 year old Jedi encryption code.

-----------------------------------------

_New Rebel Base – Hoth_

It had taken two whole days to move everyone and everything to the new base on Hoth. The tunnels within the ice and snow had been dug out months before in anticipation of a possible move there; but there was still much work to be done to base to make the base more functional.

During this time, the Skywalker family helped as much as they could in moving equipment, setting up rooms and Anakin even helped with getting communications up and running. It was going slow, but they knew they would soon have their new headquarters ready for normal operations within a few days. Well, as normal as a Rebel base can be, that is.

Vader, during all this, had remained on the medical frigate under Dr. Mansel's care. The bacta treatments continued; but this time in the form of bacta bandages as the newly attached prosthetic limbs needed time to fully adhere to Vader's newly formed skin tissue and muscle. And that to put him in the bacta tank before then, could jeopardize this process as the liquid might get into places it shouldn't, causing the new prosthetics to freeze up.

Padme came to visit Vader everyday for at least 30 standard minutes, which seemed to always brighten his spirits. She grew more beautiful in his eyes everyday; but, at the same time, the pain and anguish of knowing that she was not his and never would be also grew in intensity.

The rest of his time was spent resting, dreaming of a life that never was and never will be, and hoping and praying that the pain would eventually go away. But he knew that it wouldn't ever go away, not entirely. Not as long as he stayed in such close proximity to Padme. He enjoyed his visits with her, but the thought of never truly being with her again was killing him inside. He needed to get away. He needed to start what he promised to do to help the Alliance bring down the Emperor. And he knew if he didn't do it soon, before the bandages came off after the last surgery he will have, he may end up doing something that might hurt Padme in more ways than one.

Thoughts of kissing her passionately entered his mind every time she was close, even though he knew these thoughts were wrong. _She's not my Padme. I have no right to her. And if I succumb to my own desires, I could destroy her happiness with her husband and children here in this dimension. I owe it to the memory of MY Padme not to do that to her in this one._

He was deep in these thoughts once again, when Padme entered the medical bay for her daily visit. "Hello, Aaron. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked in her usual cheerful mood. Padme had started to use his new name; and he still was having a hard time getting used to it.

"Hi Padme." He replied after taking the respirator mask off of his face. "I'm doing fine. The doctor thinks I only need one more scar reducing surgery and then the bandages will come off soon afterwards."

"That's wonderful!" Padme replied with a huge smile. "I can't wait to see you when they're all done and you're fully healed." She told him with excitement as she approached him, placing her hands on his bandaged face. "I'm sure you will be very handsome again."

Vader pulled away with tears forming in his eyes. "Please don't do that, Padme." He told her abruptly.

Padme became concerned as she pulled her hands back in shock. "I-I'm sorry. Am I hurting you by touching you?"

Vader turned back to her and then took her right hand into his. "No." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to comfort me through all of this. But…"

"But what?" Padme asked with continued concern.

Vader looked at her with loving eyes full of unshed tears. "This." He said as he held up her hand between them. "This is painful to me, Padme. Touching you, feeling you, but knowing that we can never be together."

At these words, Padme looked at him with sadness. "I'm sorry if my presence causes you so much pain. I-I never meant my visits to be hurtful to you."

Vader shook his head. "No. It's not your fault, Padme. It's me that's to blame." He replied before a weak smile formed on his lips beneath the bandages. "And I have enjoyed your visits. I really have. It's the highlight of my day."

Padme sighed and looked down at him lovingly. "That was my intension." She told him as she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

Vader closed his eyes, relishing the sensation of her lips upon his hand and loving every moment of it. But then his eyes opened again suddenly as he withdrew his hand from her touch. "No. Please, Padme. Don't make me want you more."

Padme looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't do that again." She told him as tears started forming in her eyes as well.

When Vader saw the hurt he had caused her, he immediately regretted it. "I don't know what else to say. I don't mean to cause you pain either."

"I must go." Padme finally said as she started to back away from him, not knowing what else to say to him. "Perhaps I'll come back later."

Vader shook his head. "No. Please don't. You would be more kind to me by staying away."

Padme was extremely hurt by his request. "Why?"

"I just told you why." He replied with tears still evident in his eyes. "I don't think you should come here anymore. You have your children and a husband who love you. Be with them."

A tear escaped from the corner of Padme's eye, falling down here right cheek as she tried to regain her composure. "Very well. If that is what you wish, I won't come anymore."

Vader sighed and swallowed back the tears. "Yes. It's for the best, Padme."

"Good-bye, Vader." Padme told him firmly.

"Good-bye, Padme." Vader answered her, just as Padme turned to leave.

She looked at him one last time, pausing at the doorway before leaving the medical bay still wondering if his request was really the right thing to do. _This isn't right. He shouldn't be pushing me away like this. He needs me. _She thought to herself as she left. _I must find Anakin. I have to talk to him about this._

-----------------------------------------

It didn't take Padme long to find her husband. He was in the hanger with Luke and Ben working on Luke's X-Wing, or improving it, as Anakin kept telling her. This thought made her smile, knowing how her husband loved to tinker with machinery to make it function to his liking. And Ben and Luke seemed to be the same way. She thought it was wonderful how her boys seemed to be enjoying one another's company as they worked along next to their father. But that smile soon faded when her true purpose for seeking her husband out came back to the forefront of her thoughts.

Anakin, sensing his wife's distress as she entered the hanger, looked over at her with concern. "Padme? Is everything alright?" Luke and Ben also looked at their mother with concern as they followed their father's gaze.

Padme just crossed her arms in front of her chest as she approached them. "No, actually. Anakin, I need to speak to you in private. Please?" She asked him.

Anakin nodded and then took a rag from a nearby table, wiping the grease from his hands. "Of course, Angel." He said as he looked at both of his sons, putting his hands on each of their shoulders. "Stay here and keep working on this. I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok, Dad." Luke replied as both Ben and Luke looked at each other in concern and then turned back to watch their parents leave the hanger. "I sure hope everything is ok."

"Me too." Ben replied. "Mom has been crying a lot lately."

Luke nodded. "Yes, she has…But Dad said he wanted us to keep working on this, so why don't you hand me that wrench over there." He instructed his brother, who nodded.

"Ok, Luke." Ben replied as he walked over to the tool box and rummaged through it, soon returning to put the tool in his older brother's hand.

"Thank you, Ben." Luke told him with a smile as he ruffled his little brother's hair, then returned to working on his X-Wing.

"Hey! Why does everyone keep doing that?" Ben asked with a pout.

--------------------------------

Anakin and Padme stopped in the hallway just outside the hanger entrance. Padme, who was wearing a white pants outfit with matching winter coat and had her hair down, only pulled back from her face in a single barrette, crossed her arms in front of her as she sadly looked up at her husband. "Not here. We need to go to our quarters." She told him as she turned and started down the hallway."

"Of course." Anakin replied as he jogged a few steps in order to catch up to her. He, then put his left arm around her protectively; and she sunk into his warm chest as they continued the rest of the way to their new quarters within the base. As soon as they reached them, Anakin pushed the button to open the door and they entered their somewhat cramped quarters. Once inside, Padme turned to her husband and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "What is it?" Anakin asked her as he put his arms around her waist in a comforting manner.

Padme sighed. "It's Vader. He doesn't want me to come see him anymore."

"He doesn't?" Anakin asked her with confusion. "Why not?"

Padme sighed again as she leaned into her husband's warm embrace. Anakin held her tighter as she put her cheek up against his chest. "He seems to think he might…do something to jeopardize our marriage if I continue to see him."

Anakin looked down at her with shock as Padme pulled back to look up at her husband with concern. "He doesn't trust himself around you." He said matter of fact.

Padme nodded. "That's basically what he said. He says it hurts too much to see me everyday and know that I'll never be his."

"Well, I can see his point…in a way." Anakin finally said as he looked away in thought.

Padme looked up at her husband with a start. "But he also said my visits were the highlight of his day. I think he needs me there, Anakin, more than he knows. Otherwise, I'm afraid without that feeling of love, he might slip back to the Dark Side."

Anakin looked at her with fear. "But Padme. I think he's right. It's not healthy for you to go there to see him. You've seemed so…confused the last few days…Distant even. I'm afraid what all of this is doing to you…to us."

Padme couldn't believe her ears. "Ani, we had this discussion already. You have nothing to worry about. I am and always will be your wife. I love you with my entire being."

"I know you do." Anakin replied as he took a lock of her hair in his left hand and placed it behind her ear as he looked down at her with loving eyes. "It's just that because he is in a sense also me, I think being around him confuses you."

Padme then reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. They kissed briefly on the lips before Padme pulled away to look into her husband's concerned blue eyes. "I am NOT confused. I know who my husband is and he is you, Anakin."

Anakin pulled her close again and buried his face into her chestnut curls before kissing her neck. He tightened his loving embrace as he continued to kiss her neck. "I know you believe that. But…"

Padme, at this, pulled back and put her right index finger over Anakin's lips to stop him. "Stop it! I am NOT confused. Stop thinking that way."

Anakin sighed, knowing not to argue with her further. "Then what then? What are you going to do if he continues to insist that he doesn't want to see you anymore?"

"I don't know." Padme said as she pulled away from their embrace and hugged herself as she started to walk away from her husband. She then turned back to face him.

"Would you like me to go see him instead? Or Obi-Wan perhaps? At least then, someone is still checking in on him." Anakin suggested. "Letting him know that he's still loved and that we care whether he lives or dies?"

Padme looked at her husband with some hope in her eyes and a small smile formed on her lips. "Perhaps Obi-Wan could do it. They, too, were like brothers in Vader's dimension…and he wouldn't be as hurt by seeing him." She said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ani. I know you've been worried about me the last few days. But I had to see him."

"Shh." Anakin said as he approached her again and pulled her into a comforting embrace, kissing her forehead. "I know…You just feel like you're almost betraying me by staying away from him. Am I right?"

She paused in thought of this question. "Yes…I suppose that could be right…in a way."

"Ok then…It's settled. I'll find Obi-Wan and let him know what's going on. I'm sure he'd be willing to visit Vader more often to keep him company." Anakin then started to chuckle. "He'll be in his glory having Vader's undivided attention while he's recovering, so he can lecture and embarrass him to his hearts content."

Padme laughed at this point as she smiled up at her husband. "Yes, I'm sure he will. He'll have him right where he wants him."

Anakin chuckled too. "By the time Obi-Wan gets done with him, Vader will probably be begging to be sent away to prison just to get away from him."

Padme then abruptly stopped laughing as she looked up at him with shock. "Anakin, don't say things like that." She told him as she backed out of their embrace. "We need him here, not in prison."

Anakin sighed as he reached out to touch her cheek with his left hand. "I know. And I'm sorry. I was just kidding, Padme. I didn't mean to imply anything by it."

"I know." Padme replied with a sigh as she nuzzled against his touch. "It just makes me so upset that Mon Mothma and the others are ready to tar and feather him before they even have a chance to talk with him, or even consider the possibility of him helping us."

"They'll see to reason…eventually" Anakin tried to assure her.

"I'm not so sure." Padme replied pulled herself away from his touch and started pacing the room again. "Mon Mothma holds a lot of resentment towards him, as do the others."

"But they did say they would talk to him before they made a decision. And they can't do that until he's released from the medical bay." Anakin reminded her.

"I realize that, Ani." Padme said with a sigh as she plopped down on the bed in their small room.

Anakin walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, putting his left arm around her waist to pull her to him. "They will see to reason. I'll make sure of it." He said with a bit of edginess to his tone.

Padme leaned into his embrace but froze in fear at his words. _Why does that scare me?_ She thought to herself.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

A little while later, Anakin found Obi-Wan back in the hanger with all the Jedi padawan learners gathered around him, sitting on the mats they had placed on the cold icy floor so they could sit cross-legged in meditation. Included in this group were Luke, Sarah and Ben, but Leia was no where to be found. _Probably taking care of Alliance business._ Anakin thought to himself as he quietly approached and sat down next to Obi-Wan, joining them.

Sensing his former padawan's presence, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned to face him. "Luke told me that Padme came looking for you and seemed upset. Is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked him with concern.

Anakin opened his eyes and turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Well, yes and no." Anakin replied. "May we speak in private, Obi-Wan?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied before turning to his students, who were now looking at both Jedi Masters, who were now starting to get to their feet. "Continue your meditation exercises and I will return shortly." Obi-Wan told them.

They all nodded. "Yes, Master Kenobi." The group said in unison and then closed their eyes again to continue.

Anakin snickered as Obi-Wan followed him towards the exit to the hanger. "Well, you've already got them all extremely well trained. Now they're responding to you in unison."

Obi-Wan laughed. "That was just a coincidence I'm sure." But then he became serious as they entered the hallway. "Now what is it that you need to speak with to me about?" He asked as he turned to face Anakin with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Is Padme alright?"

Anakin sighed. "Padme is fine...at least physically. It's her emotional state that I'm actually worried about. She denies it but…I am concerned that Vader's presence here is confusing her."

Obi-Wan got a weak smile on his face as he placed his right hand on his 'brother's' shoulder. "Anakin, is that all it is. Are you jealous about how much time Padme is spending with Vader?"

Anakin sighed again before looking down and then back up at Obi-Wan. "Well, maybe a little…but that's not really what I'm here to talk to you about."

Obi-Wan then took his right hand from Anakin's shoulder and crossed in over his left arm again as he got another concerned look on his face. "Then what is it…if it's not that?"

As two pilots walked passed them, Anakin started walking, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow him. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more private."

Obi-Wan nodded and started to follow him. "Certainly. My quarters are just around the corner. We can go in there."

"That sounds fine." Anakin answered as they continued to walk until they turned the corner and Obi-Wan pushed the button to open the door. Both men then entered the tiny room.

"So, now that we are alone. What is it? Don't keep me in any more suspense, Anakin." Obi-Wan asked again as Anakin sat down in a nearby chair.

"Well…it seems that Vader has told Padme that he would prefer she not come see him." Anakin told his friend matter of fact.

Obi-Wan was a bit stunned by this. "He doesn't want to see her anymore? Why?"

"Because he's hurting inside." Anakin began as he placed his right hand on his chest. "He's having a hard time dealing with the fact that Padme is not his wife, but mine."

Obi-Wan sighed as he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "I see. So now Padme is upset by this request of Vader's."

"Yes." Anakin replied. "But her spirits were lifted a bit when I suggested that perhaps you could go see him more often instead. She's afraid he won't feel our love for him and may slip back into the Dark Side if someone isn't going to see him on a regular basis."

"And how about you?" Obi-Wan asked him. "You could go see him as well. After all, you are supposed to be twin brothers. How would it look to people if you don't go and visit him? Have you even been there to see him in the last couple of days?"

"No. I can't go see him, Obi-Wan. It only irritates him." Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well…I think it would do both of you some good if you at least talked to one another. Of course, I will go see him more often if that is your's and Padme's wish. But you should go as well. The more you hide from him, the more his resentment towards you might grow. You don't want that either, do you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. I suppose I can see your point."

"Good." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he got to his feet. "Then why don't you and I go pay him a visit now?"

"Ok." Anakin replied as he got to his feet as well. "Although, I thought you were going to go back to your class? You can't leave them like that forever."

Obi-Wan snapped his fingers. "Yes, of course, I almost forgot about them. Perhaps I will go see Vader later then. But that doesn't mean you can't."

"You're right." Anakin said with a weak smile. "I'll still go see him." But then he paused as his thoughts drifted back to the new padawan learners they have reacquired. "You know, Obi-Wan. I think the Alliance is getting pretty much settled in here now. We could probably go bring Master Yoda to bring him out of his exile. Perhaps Han and Chewie can take us in the Falcon."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, of course. Force knows we need all the help we can get; and who better to help train them than Master Yoda. But when were you thinking of leaving?"

Anakin paused in thought for a moment. "After I go see Vader, I'll go speak with Han. Perhaps we can leave as early as tomorrow."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I would have no objection to that…if Han and Chewie are agreeable to the plan, of course."

Anakin smiled as he placed his left hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We shall see."

Obi-Wan smiled back at his former padawan. "Well…my padawan learners await me, so I best return to them." He said as he crossed back over to the door and opened it, stepping back out into the hall.

Anakin followed him. "And I'm off to speak with Vader."

Obi-Wan nodded with another weak smile as he placed his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Good luck. And let me know how it goes."

Anakin weakly smiled back at Obi-Wan. "I will."

"Good." Obi-Wan replied as he started down the hallway back towards the hanger. "And I expect a full report on my desk by morning." He teased.

"Very funny, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied. "You don't have a desk."

Obi-Wan laughed as he reached the corner. "I know. I just always wanted to say that."

Anakin just laughed, shaking his head, as Obi-Wan smiled back at him with a twinkle in his eye just before disappearing around the corner. But then Anakin became serious, crossing his arms in front of him, as he considered his task ahead of him. _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought to himself as he started making his way to the large hanger where the medical frigate sat. _I just hope I don't anger him and make things worse._

--------------------------------------

_Medical Bay - Medical Frigate_

Anakin entered the medical bay and made his way towards Vader's room. He nodded briefly at Dr. Mansel, who was talking with one of the other doctors and smiled at Anakin as he passed.

Upon entering Vader's room, he cautiously approached Vader, who appeared to be sleeping, but Anakin knew better. He wasn't sleeping, just trying to rest as sleep was not coming easy to him. Anakin understood all too well.

So it didn't surprise Anakin when he arrived next to Vader's bed and Vader opened his eyes to look his double. "Why are you here?" Vader asked with a bit of vehemence in his tone.

"I came to see if you were alright?" Anakin told him. "Padme told me that you didn't want to see her anymore. She's concerned for you."

Vader looked away and then back at Anakin with sad eyes. "I'm fine." He lied. "Now go away and tell _your _wife that I am fine."

"You can't fool me, you know." Anakin told him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm you, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Vader replied with bitterness in his voice. "Why did you really come here? Just so you could rub it in my face some more that YOU ARE Padme's husband in this dimension and I'm not?"

Anakin sighed as he walked over to grab the visitors chair to move it closer to Vader's bed. "No." He then sat down. "I came here because I think we need to talk."

Vader turned his bandaged head the best he could to look at Anakin with a start. "About what? About how you're me and I'm you; but Padme is _your_ wife? Please…Anakin…Don't. I really can't think about that any more. It just hurts too much."

Anakin looked at Vader with understanding. "I understand more than you know…believe me." He then chuckled a little. "I've actually been worried that Padme will choose you over me."

Vader looked at him stunned. "You have?"

"Yes, I have. But from what Padme tells me, you aren't willing to let that happen. Is that why you sent her away and told her not to return?" Anakin asked his twin.

Vader paused in silence, closing his eyes to hold back the tears before opening them again to look at Anakin. "Yes, I don't trust myself around her, especially now that I'm healing. I've been feeling stronger and more my old self again. The more I'm around her, the more my love for her increases as well. I know she is happy with you…and with your children. I don't want to jeopardize her happiness for mine. It would never work and I know it, so why tempt fate?"

Anakin sighed again. "I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really do. But if it wasn't for Padme, you wouldn't have returned from the Dark Side." Anakin then smiled. "And that's good news that you are healing so well. Soon you'll be strong enough to speak with the Rebel Alliance leaders to convince them of your sincerity to help."

"Yes, Padme told me about that. Although, I don't think they're going to trust me…Anakin." Vader told him. "I've done a lot of horrible things and I don't expect them to forgive me because I had a change of heart. I even sense their doubts about me even as we speak. They're scared and they don't know what to believe."

"We'll make them see to reason." Anakin then paused, leaning in closer to whisper to him. "And if they don't, I'll make sure you get out of here one way or another, so you can do what needs to be done."

Vader looked at Anakin with shock. "Are you insinuating that you will help me escape?" He returned, also in a whisper.

"If it comes to that, then yes." Anakin quietly replied. "Hopefully it won't…but have you given any thought as to what you might do…if you were to regain your freedom?"

Vader was completely surprised by all of this. "I have…but why would you risk helping me after all that I've done?"

"Because I can sense everything you're feeling and the good in you. I know you and, because of that, I know that you will do what's right." Anakin told him. "As I would want to do if I was in your position, you want to try to redeem yourself by helping the Alliance end this war. Am I right?"

Vader nodded. "Yes." He then paused. "I would like to work as a spy for the Alliance until the right time presents itself for me to take care of the Emperor."

Anakin smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"But I will need my respirator suit. I can't go back to the Empire looking like this?" Vader told him as he waved his arm over his body.

Anakin laughed. "Well, you won't look like a mummy under the suit I hope."

Vader laughed too. "No. By then, hopefully all the bandages will be off. I guess I do look rather pathetic at the moment, don't I?"

"Just a little…I don't think your subordinates would be shuddering with fear if they saw you in your present condition." Anakin told him

Vader smiled. "No, they probably would laugh." But then he became serious again. "I just can't believe that I will look and feel human again."

"Yes, I know. And I'll have to remember to start calling you Aaron." Anakin told him. "We're supposed to be brother's after all."

"Yes, we are…supposed to be." Vader answered him with a smile. "But I guess in a way we are."

Anakin smiled back at him. "Yes. I guess you could say that." He said as he got to his feet. "Well, I should let you get some more rest. Obi-Wan said he will also be by later to see you." He told Vader as he returned the chair to its original place against the wall. "So I should probably leave now."

Vader nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" Anakin asked as he turned to him with surprise.

"Just for coming here, talking with me. You've made me feel much better about my position here." Vader then paused. "I wasn't sure if you'd be resentful of my presence…I mean in regards to Padme."

Anakin just smiled warmly at him. "Perhaps I was a little at first, but I'm glad we spoke as well. I'm sorry I stayed away as long as I did. I thought my presence would just irritate you or cause you more discomfort."

Vader smiled as well. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness. But I am glad you came and hope to see you again soon."

Anakin smiled. "And you will." He then paused. "Well, I must go." Anakin told him as he approached the door. "And in regards to our discussion about your future, we'll see how things play out. Perhaps there will be nothing to worry about and the Alliance leaders will see to reason."

"Perhaps." Vader replied, not sounding very confident. "Until later."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, until later." He replied as he then left, leaving Vader to think over Anakin's proposal with a hopeful look in his eyes. _Perhaps I will be able to do some good in the galaxy after all, even if the Alliance leaders do vote against me._

------------------------------------

Han and Chewie were working on the outside of the Falcon when Anakin approached them, causing him to look up at their position on top of the ship. "Han!" Anakin shouted up to him with both hands cupped on either side of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Han replied just as he noticed that the droid they had working with them was doing something he didn't like. "HEY! Get away from there!" He shouted at the droid and then the droid rolled away in a hurry as if it was scared. He then turned to look down at Anakin, who was laughing. "Hey, what's up, Anakin?"

Anakin walked closer as Han walked over to the rope ladder he had hanging off the side of the Falcon. He started to climb down as Anakin joined him at the bottom. "I was wondering if you and Chewie would be willing to take Obi-Wan and I to get an old friend."

"Oh yeah? And where do we have to go to find this friend?" Han asked as he grabbed a rag from a nearby table and started to wipe the grease off of his hands.

"Dagobah." Anakin replied.

"Dagobah?" Han replied with surprise. "What kind of friend lives there? All that's there is swamps, trees, and a bunch of creepy creatures that I don't even want to know about…Otherwise there's nothing there."

Anakin smiled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Making it the perfect place for a Jedi Master to hide."

Han looked at him with shock. "No kidding? So there's more of ya out there, huh?"

Anakin paused with a sense of sadness in his aura. "Well, he's the only other one we know of. Master Yoda was also able to escape the purges; but we parted ways almost 20 years ago when we all went into hiding."

It was then that Chewie let out a growl at the mention of Yoda's name.

"What is it, pal?" Han asked with concern as he looked up at the Wookie who growled some more. "What? You know, Master Yoda?" Han then got a confused look on his face. "How do you know him, fuzzball?" Chewie growled an answer. "From the Clone Wars?" Han asked in disbelief as Chewie growling continued, first complaining about Han's insult and then arguing about the importance of going to get the Jedi Master. Han waved his hands out in front of him up towards where the Wookie was standing. "Ok…alright, buddy. I'm sorry. We'll go get him." He told his friend before turning back to Anakin. "It seems this Yoda is an old friend of Chewie's as well. This galaxy is getting smaller by the standard minute."

Anakin, who had also been watching this exchange with a bit of shock as he was looking up at Chewie, then looked back at Han with a smirk. "I think I'd have to agree…So you'll take us?"

"Certainly, when do you want to leave?" Han asked.

"How about first thing tomorrow morning?" Anakin asked him.

Han looked a little hesitant. "So soon?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Anakin asked with concern.

Han sighed and ran his right hand over his face before looking back at Anakin. "No, I guess not. We'll just have to wrap up these repairs a little sooner than I thought we would need to, is all."

"Need some help?" Anakin suggested. "I've had quite a bit of experience."

Han looked at Anakin, acting like wasn't sure he like the idea of someone else working on the Falcon; but he knew of Anakin's incredible mechanical skills. "Uh…ok." He finally answered. "We're having a little trouble with the hyperdrive."

"No problem." Anakin said with a smile as he removed his cape, setting it on a nearby chair. "Where do you think the problem in originating from?"

"Well, we think there's something shorting out the power converters." Han replied as both men climbed the rope ladder. "I was hoping we'd find it today, but we're not having much luck."

Anakin rolled up his sleeves. "I think I may know what the problem is."

----------------------------------

Anakin had joined Padme and their family, including Obi-Wan, for dinner and then returned to helping Han and Chewie with the repairs to the Falcon's hyperdrive. They worked all through the night, trying to make a make-shift part work that Anakin had constructed to get them by until they could get the actual part from a space junk dealer later.

During dinner, earlier that evening, Obi-Wan and Anakin had relayed their plans to go bring Master Yoda back to Hoth with them; and, even though Padme would miss her husband terribly while he was gone, it was decided that she would stay behind with the children until they returned. After all, it would only be for a few days and it wasn't like she and Anakin haven't been apart before.

Late that night, Anakin had managed to make it back to their quarters to get at least a couple hours of sleep before their departure, but he was right back in the hanger helping Han and Chewie finish the repairs right after breakfast.

Obi-Wan had also started collecting their gear and supplies for the trip and was starting to load them onto the Falcon while the final touches were being made to the hyperdrive, which included some modifications that Anakin had suggested and Han liked so much that he was willing to let Anakin work his magic.

It was during this time, that a transmission came into the communications room of the base from a tiny ship that was fast approaching the planet. The communications consol started to beep and a light started to flash. The communications officer wasn't sure what to make of the strange coded message that appeared on the screen in front of him. As far as he knew, they weren't expecting to hear from anyone as they had just moved to this location. Concerned, he turned to get Dodonna's attention. "Sir, we have an unidentified ship approaching, and they sent us an encrypted message in a code I don't recognize."

Dodonna approached with a look of concern and fear on his face. "Let me see this coded message."

"Yes sir." The officer said and then complied by pushing a button to allow the encryption to come up on the screen.

"My Force." Dodonna said with surprise as he recognized the code in front of him. "I haven't seen this code used since the Clone Wars."

The communications officer looked at him with shock. "The Clone Wars?"

"Yes." Dodonna replied. "Go into our archives and retrieve all the old codes from that time period, then try running the message through the computer again."

The officer nodded as he turned back towards his consol and started to push buttons and turn knobs until the computer finally brought up the message again, only this time fully decoded. Dodonna watched in shock as the holographic image of Master Jedi Mace Windu appeared before them.

"_I am Master Jedi Mace Windu. I have heard reports that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi have recently joined you; and I would like to join you as well. I have long thought that I was the last of the Jedi and this news has brought me great hope. With your permission, I would like to request clearance to land."_

Dodonna immediately turned to the communications officer. "Send a message back to him using the same code he sent his message in. Tell him he has clearance and can land at hanger 3B. And tell him I will be there to greet him personally."

"Yes sir." The communications replied and then did as Dodonna requested.

"This will be a pleasant surprise for both Kenobi and Skywalker, I'm sure." Dodonna replied with a smile as he exchanged hopeful looks with the communication's officer.

------------------------------------------

_Hanger 2A - Hoth_

"Well, are you all ready to go?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin as he approached the Falcon with the last of their gear. "I think I've gathered everything we need."

Anakin, who was working in a panel at his eye level, turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Yes, just making a few last adjustments. We should be able to leave shortly."

"Good." Obi-Wan replied. "The sooner we bring back Master Yoda, the sooner we can get these padawan learners trained." He then smiled. "Anakin, you don't know how happy all this is making me. You do realize that this means we are starting the Jedi Order up again."

Anakin smiled over at him. "Yes, and this time we scratch the whole no attachments part of the code. I think Master Yoda would agree with that, don't you?"

"Yes. I think he will." Obi-Wan replied with a smile as he started towards the ramp with the gear still in his hands.

"SKYWALKER!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan both froze and then looked at each other in horror. "No. It can't be." Anakin said in shock. "He's dead. Sideous killed him."

"SKYWALKER! I need to have a word with you!" They heard the angered voice of Master Windu again, causing both Jedi to turn slowly in shock to see him rapidly approaching with Dodonna not far behind him.

"Oh Force." Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison.


	74. Chapter 74

_Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in updating. I was a little under the weather last weekend and didn't feel up to writing. This chapter ended up being a little longer than some of the others, so hopefully this will help make up for it._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 74**

"Master Windu." Anakin finally spoke with a sheepish smile as the older Jedi Master came up to them. "I thought you were…."

"Dead? Well, no I'm not, no thanks to you, Skywalker!" Mace said as he stopped in front of Anakin, glaring at him with his hands on his hips, causing Anakin to look down in shame.

Obi-Wan approached from the side with a sheepish smile on his face as well. "Master Windu, it's wonderful to see you alive…"

Mace turned and glared at Obi-Wan as well. "Do not think for a moment, Kenobi, that I am any less upset with you. I saw those holovids you shot of Anakin and his…family. As far as I am concerned, you are just as guilty as Skywalker here." He said as he pointed to Anakin with his right hand.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, swallowing hard, before turning back to Mace with guilt written over their faces and feeling like they were younglings being scolded by their master, especially Anakin who looked up at Mace with sorrow in his eyes. "Master Windu…for what it's worth…I-I am truly sorry." Anakin tried to tell him as he looked down again in shame. "I never meant for it to happen that way. And I am truly relieved and happy to see you alive."

Mace looked at Anakin suspiciously, studying him as he contemplated his words. He started to relax a bit as the anger started to leave him. _He certainly isn't the headstrong Jedi Knight he was when I last saw him._ Mace thought to himself. _He seems different, more mature and level-headed than I remember._

"Master Windu." Obi-Wan started. "Anakin IS truly sorry about what happened. He has told me that many times. In fact, that is why we have joined the Alliance, so we can help make things right again."

"Yes, Master. I-I…" Anakin sighed, looking down and then up again, looking at Mace with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me, Master. I made a mistake…and I live everyday with that knowledge. I don't know what else to say."

Mace sighed as he started to soften some more from Anakin's and Obi-Wan's words. But at the same time, his mind was reeling. _This is not at all what I expected. I expected more of a confrontation from Skywalker._ Mace thought to himself as he looked at the apprehensive faces of Anakin and Obi-Wan. _I sense both of their sincerity._ He looked away and then back at them with authority. "I really do not know why I am doing this, but…apology accepted." He replied as he held out his right hand to Anakin. Anakin and Obi-Wan both let out a sigh of relief as Anakin hesitated before taking his hand. Mace then grabbed a hold of Anakin's wrist and abruptly pulled Anakin to him, so he was right in his face. "But I will not tolerate any more insubordination out of you. Do you understand me?"

Anakin, who was still in a state of shock from Mace's actions, simply nodded. "Yes, Master Windu. I completely understand."

"Good. Then we should get a long just fine." Mace said as he pulled his hand away from Anakin's and then straightened his robes. "We have a job to do and that is to restore order back to the galaxy."

Obi-Wan and Anakin both nodded and then looked at one another in wonderment just as Padme and the rest of the Skywalkers, along with Tobin, arrived in the hanger. As they entered, Padme noticed who was talking to her husband and stopped in her tracks when she realized it was Master Windu. She gasped as her right hand flew to her mouth. "Master Windu." She whispered to herself and then took Ben's hand in her right hand. "Come on children." She told them as they all strode over to where the Jedi were standing. "Master Windu, this truly is a pleasant surprise." She said as she approached them.

Master Windu turned to see Padme and the others looking at him. "Senator Amidala."

"Padme Skywalker." Padme corrected him. "I am no longer the representative of Naboo, as you well know."

"I am well aware of that, milady." Mace told her with a bow. "I see you have your whole family with you."

"Yes, these are Anakin's and my children." Padme told him and then turned to Tobin. "And this is Tobin Lars."

Tobin, who had been looking at Windu with astonishment, stepped forward and bowed. "Master Windu, it is an honor. I am relieved to see that you also escaped the purges."

Mace studied the younger man, noticing that he had a light saber on his belt and was getting a feeling that he knew him from somewhere. "Do I know you?"

"Not directly, no. My true name is Tobin Mascar. I was a Jedi youngling that lived within the Temple before the purges." Tobin told him. "If it wasn't for Master Skywalker, the other younglings and I who escaped wouldn't be alive today."

Mace looked at Tobin with astonishment. "You were a Jedi youngling? And there are more of you?"

Tobin nodded with a smile. "Yes, and they are all here on this base."

"Yes." Obi-Wan added. "What Tobin speaks is the truth. Anakin and I have started their training again along with the Skywalker children. We were just preparing to leave to go bring Master Yoda back from his exile so he can help us."

Mace turned back to Obi-Wan in surprise. "Master Yoda survived as well?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

"And, he approved of Padme's and my attachment." Anakin interjected as Mace turned to glare at him again.

"Attachments are forbidden by the Jedi and you know it, Skywalker." Master Windu told him. "Master Yoda would never sanction that."

"He is telling the truth." Obi-Wan said as he stepped forward again with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Master Yoda did say that perhaps that part of the code was wrong because, in the end, it was Anakin's love for his wife and children that in evidently kept him from turning to the Dark Side."

Mace fumed a bit as he looked at Obi-Wan and then back at Anakin again. "I don't believe you!"

It was at this point that Padme stepped forward, letting go of Ben's hand as she put on her politician's face. "It is the truth. If you don't believe them, then ask Master Yoda." Her words caused Master Windu to turn to look at her and the children again as she continued. "I love my husband, Master Windu; and he is a wonderful husband and father. We are a part of him and he is a part of us. And just because we are his attachments, doesn't make him any less worthy to be a Jedi."

"I understand why you would feel the way you do, milady. But you do not understand how dangerous it is for a Jedi to have attachments. There is a reason it is forbidden by the code…" Mace retorted. "…Because it often leads to the Dark Side."

"So, as Jedi, we are encouraged to love…but we are not allowed to have loved ones. Is that it, Master Windu?" Anakin finally spoke up, not being able to keep quiet any longer. His outburst caused everyone to turn to him as Anakin walked closer to Mace. "If we hadn't needed to keep our marriage a secret, then perhaps none of this would have ever happened in the first place. My resentment towards the Jedi stemmed from their reluctance to allow me to love Padme as I wanted to. To even love my mother who raised me until I was 9 years old. I was prevented from seeing her, and was denied permission to go check on her after having repeated dreams about her death. A death I could have prevented had I gotten there in time to save her." Anakin paused, and then continued as Mace listened in silent rage. "And then there was my love for Padme. I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her as a young boy. And my love grew for her when I saw her again for the first time 10 years later as a young man. At first, Padme denied her feelings for me, knowing that that kind of love was forbidden for me. But we couldn't deny our feelings for one another. We loved each other too much. But instead of being able to wed and live like a normal couple, we had to live in secrecy and deceit, hiding our true feelings from others. So when I truly needed help, who did I have to turn to? Not the Jedi, no. They would have never understood. So who did I turn to? Palpatine, who I thought to be a friend and a mentor."

Mace huffed. "Obviously he was more important to you…as you displayed when you cut off my hand to keep me from killing him." Windu said as he held up his right hand.

"I told you I was sorry about that. It was a terrible mistake." Anakin retorted.

Dodonna, who had been watching all of this in silence, was shocked at this new revelation. "Master Windu, do you mean to tell me…that Anakin here…kept you from killing the Emperor?" He asked in astonishment as everyone turned to look at him. "That the Empire would have never materialized had you not been stopped by him?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Windu replied.

"Dodonna, you must understand." Anakin started. "I wasn't thinking straight. Palpatine had me convinced that he could help save my wife from death. I had been having dreams about her dying in childbirth…"

Mace swung around and faced Anakin again. "Ah ha, so you admit that your attachment to your wife and children caused you to make this catastrophic mistake?"

"I-ah…" Anakin started.

"And that is why attachments are forbidden!" Mace told him.

"Now wait just a minute!" Padme said as she stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "That's not fair. You are trying to blame my husband for everything that's gone wrong in the galaxy when it is really Palpatine that is to blame. He was manipulating my husband, as he was all of us. So do NOT put all this on Anakin. We need to direct our attention to the real criminal here, Emperor Palpatine. He is the reason everything happened, NOT Anakin."

"Padme is right." Obi-Wan spoke up. "Palpatine took an interest in Anakin right from the start. He wanted the Chosen One to be his apprentice at all costs. In fact, when he thought Anakin had died, he went as far as bringing his double here from another dimension."

"What?" Mace said with surprise as he looked at Obi-Wan. Dodonna also gave him a strange look at this new information. "What do you mean he brought Skywalker's double here from another dimension?"

"Darth Vader would have been my Sith name." Anakin answered him. "But I chose not to turn to the Dark Side and Obi-Wan helped me fake my death so Palpatine wouldn't try to find me or my family."

"So you are saying that Vader isn't your twin brother?" Dodonna asked in astonishment. "That he's you from another dimension?" He paused as his mind tried to wrap itself around that idea. "This sounds just way too bizarre to comprehend."

Anakin turned to look at Dodonna. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe…and I'm sorry for the deception; but we didn't know if you would have believed the truth. Although, you could say that Vader is my twin brother from a certain point of view. Even identical twins have matching DNA, as would be the case if you did a DNA test on both of us. Our midichlorian counts would also match for that same reason."

"You understand that I will have to inform Mon Mothma and the other Alliance leaders of this." Dodonna told him as Anakin nodded. "It will make a bit of a difference in our decision on what to do with Vader."

Mace looked at Dodonna with shock. "You have him?"

"Yes." Anakin answered. "And he has been redeemed from the Dark Side." He said before turning to Dodonna. "And he wants to help us."

"I now understand why you believe in his sincerity." Dodonna told him. "But that doesn't change what he's done in the past. We may still decide to have him stand trial for his crimes. Now if you will excuse me. I must go speak with Mon Mothma and the others about these new developments." Dodonna said with a bow.

"I understand." Anakin replied coolly as he and the others nodded or bowed in acknowledgment. Dodonna then turned and left.

As they watched Dodonna leave the hanger, Mace turned to look at Luke and Leia more closely. He had seen them in the holovids on the datapad he found, but still couldn't remember where he had seen them before…until it dawned on him. "You." He said as he pointed at Luke and Leia, who looked back at him with confusion. "Now I know where I have seen you before. I don't know exactly how it is possible; but you are the ones that came to warn us about Palpatine."

Luke and Leia exchanged confused glances. "I don't understand." Luke answered him as Leia nodded in agreement.

Anakin then spoke up. "Yes, but this Luke and Leia don't remember it because it hasn't happened yet." He then paused before continuing. "But Padme's and my children did come from the future to warn us about Palpatine and to warn me about turning to the Dark Side. I'm sure you heard of the atrocities Vader has committed over the years, Master Windu. If our children created from our love for one another…from _MY_ attachment to Padme…had not existed to come back in time, things would be a lot worse. I can guarantee you that, Master Windu."

Mace looked at Anakin, contemplating his words. "That is very true. But that knowledge still did not stop Palpatine from declaring himself Emperor."

"No, it did not." Anakin replied. "Which says that perhaps it was destined to happen anyway."

"But you knew what would happen and yet you still prevented me from killing him." Windu retorted.

"I already explained that and have apologized for it." Anakin told him with anger starting to come into his voice. "How much more do you want? There is nothing we can do about it. What's done is done! I can't take it back no matter how much I want to!"

Mace looked at Anakin's face that was now full of guilt and anger. _Now I am starting to see the Anakin Skywalker I remember._ "I see you have not changed very much, Skywalker. You are still as obstinate as ever." He said as he got into Anakin's face again.

"Well, perhaps some people just bring out the worst in me." Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan, being the negotiator he is, finally stepped in between the two. "Now, we are not going to get any where by fighting over the past." He told them as they both looked at him. "Anakin is right. What's done is done and he cannot undo it no matter how much he would like to. So arguing about it is not going to solve anything. We all have one common goal…to bring peace back to the galaxy by destroying the Sith that is currently in control of it. Now let's all shake hands and be done with it. Because as you said, Master Windu, we have a job to do here."

Mace and Anakin both looked at Obi-Wan intently before Anakin turned to Master Windu. "Obi-Wan is right."

Mace sighed as he looked away, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, Skywalker, I suppose he is."

"So, are we going to forget the past and put away our differences for the good of the galaxy?" Anakin asked him. "After all, we are Jedi. We are supposed to put aside our personal feelings in order to do what is right."

Mace glared at Anakin and then looked off to the side with a huff. He then looked at Anakin again. "You are, indeed, correct." He answered reluctantly.

Anakin smiled, sensing that the older Jedi master was softening towards him again, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So…do you want to come with us to get Master Yoda or stay here on the base? You are, of course, welcome to come along. And we would be honored if you would help us train the padawan learners."

Mace looked at Anakin in thought, softening some more towards him. _He has changed. He is still headstrong, but much wiser now._ "Very well, I accept…and I would be honored to accompany you." He said with a bow.

"Good." Anakin said with a smile. "We will be leaving within a standard half hour."

Obi-Wan walked over to Master Windu with a smile on his face. "Welcome back, Master."

Mace couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Kenobi. It does feel good to be a part of something again."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Obi-Wan replied. "Now why don't I fill you in on what exactly has been going on while Anakin says good-bye to his family." Obi-Wan told Mace as put his right hand on Mace's arm and led him away.

Mace looked back just as Padme and Anakin embraced. _I still do not know if I will ever be able to accept the fact that Skywalker has a family. But I do have to admit, that him having a family has mellowed him quite a bit. He has become a fine example of a Jedi, worthy of being called the Chosen One._

Padme and Anakin embraced as Obi-Wan and Mace walked towards the exit of the hanger to go to Obi-Wan's quarters.

Padme and Anakin started to passionately kiss and then backed out of it to stare into one another's eyes. "Padme, I don't know what just happened; but I think I may have finally earned Master Windu's respect." Anakin told his wife.

"Yes, I think you did. You've come a long way since the last time you both met. He has to see that." Padme told him while still staring lovingly into his eyes.

"Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?" Anakin asked her with concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Ani." She answered him.

"Obi-Wan went to go see Vader again last night. He talked him into letting you come see him again. So if you want to go visit him while I'm gone, you may. ." Anakin told her with a smile as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear with his left hand.

Padme smiled. "He did? Oh, that's wonderful. I was a bit concerned that Vader wouldn't have anyone to visit him while you two were gone. Obi-Wan, was always able to get people to see to reason. I'm glad he was able to convince him."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, he wasn't called the Negotiator for nothing, you know."

"Dad, how long are you going to be gone?" Leia asked, causing both of her parents to look at her.

"Not long, I hope. Maybe a week at the most." Anakin told his daughter as Padme and he were now just holding one another, but he let go Padme as soon as Leia approached to give her father a hug.

Anakin pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "And you take care of yourself, Leia. And be careful in those meetings of yours. I'm sure the Alliance leaders aren't going to be too pleased with us once Dodonna finishes explaining everything."

Leia nodded her head. "I'll be ok. And I'll make sure that they listen to reason."

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure you will. And if you need any help, I'm sure your mother will be right there defending you as well." He said as he looked over at his wife who was smiling back at him.

"Of course, Leia. Please don't hesitate to ask me to sit in on the meetings. After all, I was a part of the original Delegation of 2,000, which later became the Rebel Alliance. Perhaps it's time that I reclaim my rightful place amongst its ranks and sit in on these meetings anyway." Padme said with a smile.

Leia smiled back at her mother. "That would be wonderful, Mom. I'd love to have you there with me."

"Then it's settled then. I will accompany you to your next meeting." Padme said as both mother and daughter embraced.

Sarah then approached her father. "Good-bye, Dad. I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too, my little Angel." He said with a smile as he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hair. "Take care of your little brother while I'm away."

"I will." Sarah said with a smile as she reached up on her tiptoes to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

Then Ben approached, wrapping his arms around his father's waist. "Can't I come with you, Dad?" He asked as Anakin put his arms around his youngest son and then squatted down as he put his hands on Ben's arms. He smiled at him as he brushed Ben's hair away from his forehead so he could kiss him there. Anakin then continued to smile at him. "No, not this time, Ben. You should stay here and help Luke watch over your mother and sisters. Can you do that for me?"

Ben nodded his head but was clearly acting disappointed. "Yes, Dad."

"Good." Anakin said as he stood up again. "And you'll get to meet Master Yoda soon. I'm sure you'll like him. He's actually shorter than you."

Ben smiled up at his father. "Really?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you don't treat him with respect. With the Force, size doesn't matter and he is a very powerful Jedi Master. So do not underestimate him." Anakin warned his young son. "He knows every trick every padawan has ever tried pulling, so you behave when he comes."

"Yes, Dad." Ben said with a bit of a pout before weakly smiling up at his father again.

Luke then approached. "May the Force be with you, Dad."

Anakin smiled back down at Ben, patting him lovingly on his shoulder with his left had before turning to Luke. "And with you too." Anakin replied trying to talk loud enough to be heard over the noise of a ship landing in the hanger.

"I just wish you would let me come along." Luke said as they both embrace. "I am eager to meet Master Yoda. Obi-Wan has told me some wonderful things about him. I just hope I don't disappoint him. I'm still having a lot of difficulties using the Force."

Anakin smiled as they broke out of their embrace, putting his hands on his oldest son's shoulders. "I'm very proud of you, Luke. You have come a long way with what little training you've received and are already displaying very advance abilities. I'm sure Master Yoda will recognize that and be very pleased with you. So you don't need to worry."

Luke smiled up at his father. "Thanks, Dad."

"When I get back, I will help you and Sarah with your light saber training. I know a few tricks that will help you." Anakin said with a smile.

Luke and Sarah both got excited and huge smiles formed on their faces. "That would be great!" Luke replied.

It was then that Tobin stepped forward, reaching out his hand towards Anakin. "With your permission, I would love to join you in those lessons."

Anakin turned to Tobin and took his hand, shaking it as he smiled at him. "Of course, you can, Tobin. The more the merrier. I'll even show Ben a thing or two." He said as he winked over at Ben.

Ben looked back up at his father with adoration. "Yippee."

"May the Force be with you, Uncle Anakin." Tobin said as they released their hands.

"Tobin, there's no need for you to call me Uncle Anakin, unless you really want to. You can just call me Anakin if you like." He told his "nephew".

Tobin smiled. "Ok…Anakin."

"Tobin? Tobin Lars?" They heard a familiar voice say, causing Tobin and the Skywalkers to look in the direction of the voice.

Tobin looked at the woman with straight brown hair and green eyes in disbelief. "Charise?"

"I thought that was you. What are you and your family doing here?" She asked in confusion as she looked at the Skywalkers and then back at Tobin. "I thought you were going to be a farmer?"

"Eh..hem." Anakin said as he put his right hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Tobin looked at his "uncle" with a smirk and then turned back to Charise, crossing his arms in front of him. "Well, no not any more actually." He said smugly. "I am continuing my Jedi training instead."

Charise looked at him dumbfounded. "Jedi training? Tobin, what do you mean by that?"

"It means that I was once a Jedi youngling, who lived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant until the purges; and now Anakin Skywalker, here…" He pointed to Anakin. "…is going to help finish my training."

Charise looked at Anakin with surprise. "Anakin Skywalker…but…but…I thought…."

"Aaron Outlander was an alias." Anakin explained. "We were in hiding."

"But wasn't Anakin Skywalker some kind of hero during the Clone Wars? I heard my dad talk about the team Skywalker and Kenobi when I was a little girl. But he said that it was rumor that they were both killed." Charise said with shock.

"As everyone was meant to believe." Obi-Wan said as he returned with Mace. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "You see if Anakin and I were thought to be alive, then the Empire certainly would have been looking for us."

Charise looked at Obi-Wan with shock. "And you…you're…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service." Obi-Wan said with a smile and a bow.

Charise turned back to look at Tobin. "I had no idea. Tobin, we were going to be married. Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Would it have made any difference, Charise? Did you really ever love me?" Tobin said sternly with his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "If you had truly loved me, Charise, it wouldn't have mattered whether I was a farmer or not. You would have married me anyway. But instead, you broke it off with me to marry some pilot you only knew for a few weeks. By the way, how is that going for you, Charise?"

It was then that Charise burst into tears, putting her hands over her eyes. "He left me." She finally said. "He left me for some blonde he met on Corellia."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Tobin all exchanged concerned looks. But they couldn't really feel too sorry for her after she stomped on Tobin's heart by breaking up with him. Although, Tobin still looked back at her with some sense of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that, Charise."

Charise looked at Tobin with tear filled eyes. "Tobin, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm pregnant and he left me." She said as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Tobin. I should have married you. I know you wouldn't have done that to me."

Tobin couldn't help but feel sorry for her now, after hearing more about her situation. After all, he did love her once; and she made a horrible mistake. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. "Shh." He said as he stroked her hair and she continued to cry on his shoulder. "Does he know about the baby?"

"No." Charise said as she wept. "He left just before I found out."

"Well, maybe you should tell him. Perhaps that will make a difference." Tobin tried to counsel her.

"No, he's a son of a bantha and I hate him! I never want him to know about this baby!" Charise exclaimed. "Never!"

Tobin pulled away from Charise and tried to get her to look at him. "Charise, that isn't fair to him. He should know he's going to be a father."

Charise looked at Tobin, shaking her head no as tears continued coming down her cheeks. "No, I can't tell him. I just can't." And then she paused, looking at Tobin with hope in her eyes. "Would you help me raise this baby, Tobin?"

Tobin backed away. "I-I…I don't know about that, Charise. I'm with someone else now."

Charise burst into tears again at his response. Then Padme, feeling sorry for her despite what she did to Tobin, came over to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "Come along, Charise. We'll find some place for you to stay and then have the doctors take a look at you to see how you and the baby are doing. Everything will be alright. I'm sure of it." She tried to comfort her as she led her away.

Leia and Sarah also decided to follow behind their mother and Charise just as Tobin turned to watch them leave with a wounded look on his face. "Now I'm sorry I was so harsh on her."

Anakin came up behind him and put his left hand on Tobin's shoulder. "You didn't know. She hurt you and we all thought what she did to you was horrible."

"I really do feel bad for her." Tobin replied as he turned to look at Anakin. "But I can't help her, not now. Elena and I have been so happy together. I don't want Charise being here to jeopardize that."

Anakin smiled. "I know you don't."

"And it won't. I won't let it." Tobin declared as both men watched the women disappear out of the hanger together. "But Charise can be a determined woman. I just hope she doesn't try to break Elena and I up."

"Hey, guys! Ready to go!" Han said as he entered the hanger with Chewie not far behind. "What's going on?" He said with concern as he pointed back towards the direction the women went.

"Oh, Tobin's ex-fiancée just showed up." Luke told him. "Her husband dumped her for another woman just before she found out she was pregnant with his baby."

"Ouch!" Han said with a wince before turning to Tobin. "Just don't let Elena know she's here. In my experience, it's best not to tell the current girlfriend that you've seen the ex-girlfriend…if you know what I mean." He said as he put his right hand to the left of his mouth like he was trying not to let other people hear.

"Ugh. Oh please." Luke exclaimed as Tobin looked at Han.

"Well? It's just my advice. Take it or leave it." Han replied as he looked at Luke with a glare and then turned back to Tobin. As he did this, he noticed Master Windu standing next to Obi-Wan. "Hey, who's this?"

"That is Jedi Master Mace Windu." Anakin explained.

"Another Jedi, huh? Well, pleased to meet you. I'm Han Solo." Han told him as he held out his hand.

Mace who had been watching the entire scene with disgust, bowed to Han. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Solo."

Han awkwardly ran his outstretched hand through his hair when Mace didn't take it and he then laughed. "You can just call me, Han."

"If that is what you wish." Mace replied.

Han then turned and walked back towards Anakin. "Was he always this uptight?" He asked in a whisper.

Anakin suppressed a snicker and whispered back. "Almost always."

"I heard that, Skywalker." Mace said as he glared over at him.

Obi-Wan, who had a sheepish grin on his face, turned to Mace. "Perhaps we should get on the ship."

Mace nodded to Obi-Wan and started to follow him towards the ramp of the Falcon. But just as they were passing Anakin and Han, Mace stopped with his arms crossed in front of his chest to address Anakin. "After that display I just witnessed, do you still think attachments are such a wonderful idea for the Jedi?" Mace asked Anakin and then continued to follow Obi-Wan towards the ramp of the Falcon, not expecting an answer..

Anakin just winced and rolled his eyes as Windu walked away. He then turned to Han. "Oh, by the way, Master Windu is coming with us."

"You're kidding, right?" Han replied as he glanced back over his shoulder to see Windu and Obi-Wan disappear up into the ship with Chewie right behind them. "He acts like he's got a light saber permanently stuck up his butt. What's his problem?"

"It's a long story. But for the most part, that's just the way he is." Anakin replied with a sigh as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. "He and I were always at odds." He then turned to look at Han again. "But we need him and, in a way, I'm kind of glad to see him again. He will make a great ally for us, despite our differences."

Han just shook his head. "If you say so, but I have a feeling this trip is going to be a lot more interesting than I originally thought."

"Don't I know it." Anakin replied in agreement as both men headed up the ramp, closing it behind them.


	75. Chapter 75

_Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. I forgot to add a holiday greeting to my last update._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 75**

As Anakin entered the lounge area of the Falcon, Mace and Obi-Wan were already sitting at the holochess table getting buckled in. Mace threw Anakin another glare as he walked by them and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, buckling himself in as well. Anakin could feel Mace's eyes on him and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

Han stopped just in front of the door leading to the cockpit and turned towards the Jedi. "Well, we should be in Dagobah in about two days, so I hope that everyone is comfortable for the time being. If you need anything…uh…Anakin and Obi-Wan know where everything is." He said looking at Master Windu.

Mace nodded his head towards the ex-smuggler. "Thank you, Solo."

Han, sensing the tension eminating between Anakin and Windu, looked at Anakin and then back at Obi-Wan and Mace. "Well, uh, Chewie and I will be up front here if you need us." He said as he pointed with his right thumb over his right shoulder.

"Thank you, Han." Anakin said with a weak smile and then Han turned to head towards the cockpit, leaving the three Jedi alone in strained silence.

They sat in silence for a few moments, not know what else to say to one another after the confrontations that occurred earlier. It was quite obvious to them all that Mace was still not entirely happy with the other two Jedi and, despite the fact that Mace had accepted Anakin's apology. They both looked at each other knowing that it would take a lot more than a mere apology to gain the older Jedi's full trust again after all that had happened.

Wanting to break the silence between them, Obi-Wan finally turned his attention to Mace as they heard the engines firing up. "So, Master Windu." Obi-Wan started nervously. "Anakin told me that you fell out the Palpatine's window when…uh…you know, so that…uh… makes me a little curious as to how you were able to survive the fall."

Anakin tensed at Obi-Wan's words to Mace and looked at him like he was crazy for bringing up such a touchy subject just when they seemed to be coming to some kind of truce. But Mace, surprisingly didn't go on the defensive as Anakin thought he would, causing him to relax a bit as the older Jedi turned to Obi-Wan to answer him.

"There was a balcony not far below the Chancellor's office…and I used the Force to slow my descent." He then paused, looking over at Anakin suspiciously again, causing Anakin to tense up again and squirm in his seat. "After what happened, I thought it was best to just find a speeder and leave. I was injured and had lost my light saber, making me unfit to face Sidious again."

Anakin looked down in shame and then back up at Master Windu in silence, not knowing what to say. He had a guilty expression on his face and when he noticed Windu still looking at him, he looked away, not being able to look the Jedi Master he had betrayed in the eye. "I'm sorry." He finally said quietly.

"Skywalker." Mace started abruptly and then sighed. "I do sense your sincerity, and I have accepted your apology. So, therefore, there is no need to continue to apologize to me."

Anakin turned to look at Mace with shock and tears forming in his eyes. He tried holding back the tears, but seeing Mace again alive and being confronted by him had brought that horrible day back to his consciousness after years of trying to forget it. "Master, I-I know it will take awhile for you learn to trust me again. But let me assure you that you will not have any more trouble with me as far as Palpatine is concerned."

"I know that, Skywalker." Mace answered him as both Obi-Wan and Anakin continued to look at him with amazement. "There is absolutely no doubt in my mind about that now. The fact that you did not become a Sith and saved those younglings from the Temple assures me of that. Your _wife_ and Obi-Wan are right, I admit. You had been being manipulated by Palpatine from the beginning. I see that now."

Anakin looked at Mace with surprise and hope in his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes." Mace replied. "And perhaps it was partly the Council's fault as well, for not having more trust in you. I will not make that same mistake twice."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked at Mace in astonishment. "I don't know what to say. I'm honored that you feel that way, Master." Anakin told him. "And I admit that I did always feel that the Council didn't totally trust me, but…"

"We feared you, Skywalker, of what you might do because of your cockiness and temper." Mace admitted to him. "You are, indeed, very powerful; and we recognized that from the day Qui-Gon brought you before us. So we tried our best to try to keep you under control. Therefore, perhaps it is I who really should apologize. We should have trusted you more. Thinking back, perhaps it was our fear of you that actually pushed you closer towards the dark side."

Anakin, as well as Obi-Wan, was taken back by this sudden change of attitude by Master Windu. "Forgive me for asking, but why the sudden change in attitude towards me?" Anakin asked with curiosity.

Mace sighed. "Skywalker…you have Obi-Wan to thank for that. He explained some things to me while you were saying good-bye to your…family." He paused before continuing, still not quite comfortable with that fact. "He told me about some of the things you admitted to him over the years about feeling like you hadn't been trusted by the Council; and, even at one point, thought that Obi-Wan was jealous of you and was holding you back. This knowledge, along with knowing of Palpatine's manipulation, has prompted me to re-think my attitude towards you. Therefore, I am willing to give you a chance to earn my trust and confidence again. So I suggest that you do not disappoint me this time."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin said in shock. "And I won't let you down…not again."

Mace smiled a bit. "I am even willing to accept the fact that you have a family, Skywalker." He said as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It is obvious that you love them a great deal, and I can see that they have a positive effect on you. You are much calmer than you used to be, less cocky, I believe, because of it."

"Then you are willing to allow attachments within the new Jedi Order?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

Master Windu looked at Anakin, considering his question. "I still do not completely approve of it. But if it is Master Yoda's belief that we should reconsider that part of the code, I will accept his decision."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance of relief and then Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Master Windu."

---------------------------------------------

_Medical Bay on Medical Frigate – Hoth_

After leaving Charise with the doctors to be examined, Padme decided to leave the waiting area to go see Vader. Ever since Anakin had told her about Vader changing his mind about her coming to visit him, she was eager to go see him and now seemed as good a time as any.

When she arrived in his room, he was sitting up and eating some broth that was given to him for breakfast, as they were trying to get his digestive system used to solid food again after being on supplements for so long. "Good Morning!" Padme said with a smile as she entered. "I was told that Obi-Wan convinced you that it was ok for me to come see you again."

Vader turned to look at Padme and smiled under the bandages. "Good Morning, Padme. I'm glad too. It's good to see you again. I've missed your visits."

Padme just smiled at him again. "And I've missed seeing you. I've been very worried about you."

"That's what Obi-Wan told me." Vader replied as he set his spoon down on his tray. "I have good news for you." He said, changing the subject. "Dr. Mansel thinks I won't need that second scar reducing surgery after all. He says that I'm healing quite well and may even be able to have these bandages off as soon as today."

Padme look at him with surprise. "So soon?"

"Yes." Vader said with a smile.

"But it's only been a few days." Padme told him. "I know that Anakin had always healed quickly, but I thought with the extent of your injuries that it would be much longer."

Vader smiled even more. "Dr. Mansel has been checking my progress and has been surprised at how fast I am healing as well."

It was then that Dr. Mansel entered the room, causing them both to turn and look at him. "Good Morning, Vader. I mean, Aaron." He said with a wink to Padme.

"Good Morning, Dr. Mansel." Vader answered him.

"Are you ready to get those bandages off?" Dr. Mansel asked him.

Vader and Padme looked at him with excitement. "Yes, I'm very eager to have them removed." Vader said. "I can't wait to see how well I've really healed."

"Very good." Dr. Mansel said with a smile as he walked over to nearby a table to retrieve some scissors and then walked over to the side of Vader's bed. "Let's get started, shall we?" He said as he laid the scissors on the roll-away hospital bed table that Vader's broth was sitting on and then picked up the tray, moving it to the night stand. He then returned to Vader's bed and picked up the scissors again. "Now, let's start with the body and work our way up, shall we?" He said as he pulled the blanket up off of Vader's legs and then started cutting at the bandages.

Padme watched with anticipation as Dr. Mansel carefully snipped and removed the bandages from Vader's body, starting with his legs and then moving up to his torso and chest. Padme was amazed at how well his skin looked. It was still pale from the lack of sunlight, but it was smooth and scar free as if he had never been injured at all. She continued to watch intently as the doctor finished removing the bandages from Vader's chest and neck area, leaving his face for last.

"Everything is going well, so far." Dr. Mansel finally said as he paused before starting on Vader's face. "Now are you ready for me to remove the bandages on your face?" He asked Vader.

"Yes." Vader replied with a nod as Dr. Mansel smiled and continued, reaching up with the scissors to start snipping just behind Vader's ear.

Padme watched in awe as the doctor unwound the bandages from around Vader's face. She saw the face of her husband gradually emerge before her very eyes. As with the rest of his body, to Padme's astonishment, his skin was very pale but completely scar free, including the scar across his eye that Padme had always thought made her husband look even more handsome. _That will be one way we will be able to tell them apart._ Padme thought to herself as the doctor unwrapped the last of the bandages, exposing Vader's still bald head. "You look wonderful." Padme finally said with a beaming smile as the doctor backed away and retrieved a hand-held mirror from the table where he had retrieved the shears.

Vader looked at Padme and smiled with sparkling blue eyes…her Ani's eyes…_Oh Force…_Padme thought to herself as the doctor handed him the mirror. Vader took the mirror into his hands and held it up in front of him. His eyes went wide in awe as he looked at himself, completely healed of the scaring. Tears started forming in his eyes as he used his free hand to run it over his newly healed features. "I-I don't believe it." He finally said as a huge smile formed on his face. He looked at Padme just beaming with excitement. "I'm completely healed!"

"Yes." Dr. Mansel said with a smile. "You've done remarkably well and have bypassed even my highest expectations. Your healing abilities are quite remarkable you know. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you, doctor." Vader said with a smile. "For everything."

"You're welcome…Aaron. But you will still need to stay in the medical wing for observation for a few days. We still need to wean you off of the purified oxygen." Dr. Mansel told him. "That will take a little longer to complete."

"I understand." Vader said with a nod.

"Well, I will leave you for now. I have to go check on those test results for the woman you just brought in for me to look at, Padme." Dr. Mansel told them.

"Yes, and thank you." Padme said with a smile as they watched the doctor leave the room. As soon as he left, Padme then turned back to Vader, who was still looking in the mirror with astonishment. "You look amazing." Padme told him, causing him to turn and look at her with a smile.

"I just can't believe it. After living almost 20 years in that suit, I'm finally free and look like me again." Vader said as he ran his right hand over his bald head. "I just hope that my hair grows back."

"I'm sure that it will." Padme said as she reached over to stroke the top of his head and then bent over to kiss it as well.

This caused Vader to flinch and turn to look at her with surprise. "Padme, you shouldn't do that."

Padme pulled back and looked at him with confusion. "But why?"

"Padme, you know why. I'm not your husband." Vader told her. "I don't want you to ruin your marriage because of me."

"Now don't you start that again." Padme retorted. "I know who my husband is and know my own mind. Besides…you are almost family."

Vader looked at her with unshed tears still in his eyes as she pulled her hand away from his head, crossing her arms in front of her, as he continued. "I know that. But…"

"But what?" Padme told him, now getting a little angry. "Why does everyone think I'm confused about this?"

"I'm sorry, Padme. But I think if you're going to come see me, I think it will be best if we don't have any physical contact." Vader told her. "Especially now that I have the bandages off." Padme looked away, biting her lower lip, while she thought about his request as Vader continued. "It's hard enough for me to know that you are alive here in this dimension and that you are not my wife. Please don't make it any harder for me. Will you please do that for me, Padme?"

With this question, Padme then turned back to him with a look of sadness and pity in her eyes. "If that is your wish."

Vader nodded. "Yes, that is my wish."

Padme then weakly smiled at him. "Then I will try to abide by your wishes."

Vader smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Mom, there you are." Leia said as she entered and then noticed Vader sitting there without his bandages on and crossed her arms in front of her. "So you really do look like our dad under those bandages."

Both Vader and Padme turned to look at Leia as she approached. "Yes, doesn't he look wonderful, Leia?" Padme said with a smile. "He just got the bandages off this morning."

"Yes, I see that." Leia said as she suspiciously approached the bed.

Vader looked at Leia with shame and guilt in his eyes. "Leia, I-I'm very sorry about what happened on the Death Star." He told her, knowing that she was still possibly holding some animosity towards him because of it.

Leia looked at him with a startled look on her face and then regained her composure as she continued to stare at the face of her father looking back at her. It seemed like an eternity to Vader until Leia finally answered him. "I did sensed that you didn't like causing me pain, even when you were still of the Dark Side." She paused before continuing, looking down and then back up again. "So…I accept your apology."

"Then you forgive me?" Vader asked with disbelief in his voice.

Leia sighed. "Yes…I forgive you."

Vader smiled. "Thank you. I'll try to do my best to some how make it up to you."

"There's no need for that." Leia told him. "Really, it's ok."

Vader then just responded with a nod. _I will make it up to you, Leia, even if you don't want me to._ He thought to himself as Leia turned to her mother with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it, Leia? What's wrong?" Padme asked when she noticed Leia's troubled ed look.

"It's the Alliance leaders. They want to see us." Leia told her mother.

"About Vader?" Padme asked with concern.

"Yes, but they said it has to do with Dad as well." Leia said with fear.

"Your father? Why?" Padme asked.

"I don't know." Leia replied. "But they want to see us both immediately."

Padme sighed. "Very well." She said as she turned back to Vader. "I'll come back to see you in a little while." Padme told him. "And I'll let you know what they say."

Vader nodded. "Thank you. I'm curious to know what they have to say as well. Until later then."

Padme weakly smiled. "Yes, until later."

Leia smiled at Vader. "Bye."

"Bye, Leia." Vader answered her with a small wave as both women turned and left the medical bay, heading towards the meeting room on the medical frigate.

As mother and daughter made their way to the meeting room, they both were very concerned as to what Dodonna had told them and how they took the new information that he relayed to them. "Mom, you don't think they are going to make Dad stand trial too, considering what happened between him and Master Windu, do you?"

"I hope not, Leia." Padme said as they reached the turbo lift and she pushed the button. "I certainly hope not. If they do that, they will be losing one of the best allies they could ever have in this war. I just hope they are smart enough to realize that."

"So do I, Mom." Leia responded.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Padme and Leia approached the meeting room with apprehension, not knowing exactly what the Alliance leaders wanted to see them about. But suspecting it had to do with Anakin and Vader. Leia knocked on the door and then they heard the muffled "You may enter." Come from Mon Mothma within the conference room.

Padme reached out and stopped Leia from pushing the button to open the door, putting both of her hands on her daughter's arms and turning her towards her. "Leia, no matter what happens in there, we must stay strong. We can't let your father or Vader down."

Leia nodded. "I know, Mom." She answered as her mother then nodded, giving Leia permission to now reach up again to push the button to open the door.

As the door opened, Padme took Leia's arm in hers so they could walk into the room arm in arm and mentally prepared themselves for what was about to occur. Upon entering the room, they were greeted by the unreadable faces of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance.

Mon Mothma and Dodonna were sitting on the far end of the long conference table. "Good. You are both here." Mon Mothma started as she got to her feet and motioned her right hand towards the empty chairs on end of the table near where Leia and Padme were standing. "Please sit down. We have much to discuss with you." Leia and Padme both nodded in compliance and sat down across from each other, folding their arms on the table then turned to look at Mon Mothma. "I'm sure you are both wondering why we so urgently needed to speak with you. We are just waiting for one more, so as soon as he arrives, I'll begin." Mon Mothma said just as Luke also walked through the door, almost on cue.

"You wanted to see me?" Luke asked with concern.

"Yes, Luke, please join your mother and sister at the table." Mon Mothma requested as she held her right hand out towards the empty chair next to Leia.

Luke walked over to the chair next to Leia, pulling it away from the table to sit down and then scooted the chair closer to the table so he could also fold his arms on the table. "What's this all about?" Luke asked with confusion.

As soon as Luke was settled, Mon Mothma then turned her attention back to all three Skywalkers. "As I was beginning to say when Luke arrived, the reason we requested your presence here is because we need to discuss with you this new information Dodonna informed us about regarding Vader and your husband, Padme." The three Skywalkers waited for what Mon Mothma was about to say in dread. "And…" She continued. "We need some honest answers from all of you."

"And we will try to give them to you." Padme interjected.

"Thank you, Padme." Mon Mothma answered her. "The more cooperative you are with us, the better things will be." Mon Mothma paused. "Now…Dodonna told us that Anakin recently admitted to preventing Master Windu from killing Palpatine at the end of the Clone Wars. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I am aware of that fact." Padme said on the defensive, keeping her head high. "I just hope that before you pass judgement on him, you consider the consequences it would have for the Alliance if you condemn him for it."

"I never said I was going to condemn him, Padme." Mon Mothma retorted while looking at her pointly. "Dodonna also explained that Palpatine had manipulated and lied to him about a great deal of things ever since he was a child. If we condemn Anakin for his actions leading to the fall of Republic, we might as well condemn ourselves. For it was we, as senators, who voted to give Palpatine more and more emergency powers until he had enough power over everything to legally do what he wanted without any reprecutions. We were just as fooled by him as Anakin was. None of us are any less guilty of what happened."

Padme, Luke and Leia looked at Mon Mothma with surprise and let out sighs of relief. "This is very unexpected." Padme told them as she studied all their faces before looking at Mon Mothma once more. "I thought for sure that when you wanted to see us…"

"Well, first we wanted to assure you and your children that your husband is in no danger of being put on trial for what happened. He's here now, helping us and that is what is important now." Mon Mothma paused again, looking down and then back up again. "What we really would like to discuss with you is this new and, I might add, strange information about Vader being your husband…but from another dimension. Can you tell us how this is possible, Padme? And how do you even know this?"

Padme looked over at her oldest son and daughter, who were looking back at her with concern. She then turned back to look at Mon Mothma and the others. "My husband was able to touch his mind to see his memories and that is how we found out. But as far as how, we are not entirely sure. There must be some kind of device that was used by the Emperor to bring him here."

Mon Mothma nodded. "We figured as much. Although the possibility of inter-dimensional travel has never been proven. It is a subject for holovids and novels, not real life. It's not that we don't believe you. It is just such shocking news."

"So what do you plan on doing with Vader?" Leia finally spoke up. "Are you going to put him on trial for his past crimes?"

Mon Mothma leaned down to whisper something to Dodonna and then Dodonna whispered back. Mon Mothma then stood back up and looked down at the Skywalkers again. "We have yet to speak with Vader to try to determine for ourselves his sincerity to help us. But considering that he is an alternate version of Anakin Skywalker, a man who we all admire and respect, it will help his case a bit. I understand that Vader was having his bandages removed today. Is that correct?"

Padme smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dr. Mansel had just finished removing them before we came here."

"Good. Then that means he will be strong enough for us to speak with him soon." Mon Mothma answered her. "But I wanted you all to be the first to know. He may be an alternate version of your husband, Padme; but we can't forget who he was before his supposed redemption. He hurt a lot of people. And the families of the people he killed have already approached us demanding justice for the death of their loved ones. And putting Vader on trial may be the only way to appease them. Therefore, we have decided to put him on trial as soon as he is healthy enough."

Padme, Luke and Leia got troubled looks on their faces. "You can't do that!" Padme declared as she got to her feet. "If you put him on trial, it nullifies his effectiveness to help us."

"Padme, perhaps we can work out a plea bargin with him for information, which would reduce his sentence but…" Mon Mothma started.

"NO!" Padme said with anger in her voice. "Vader wants to work as a spy for the Alliance. He is second in command of the Empire, second only to the Emperor himself. He's more valuable to us as a spy than by giving us information that could be changed before we would ever be able to use it. He knows access codes, has access to the Imperial network. He's the perfect spy. Don't you see?"

"And can you imagine the looks on the faces of those family members, whose loved ones were slaughtered and murdered by Darth Vader, when we tell them that we have let him go?" Mon Mothma argued. "We would start losing the respect and loyalty of all those people. We can't jeopardize that! Not on some feeling that you and your family have that he's been redeemed all of the sudden after 20 years of being a cold-hearted monster."

"Do you trust my husband?" Padme asked. "Do you doubt his abilities to sense these things? Do you doubt Leia, who you have known for years? Do you doubt Master Kenobi? I know you remember when the Jedi Order was flourishing, the amazing insight they had and still have."

Mon Mothma just sighed as Dodonna decided to speak up. "It's not that we doubt your husband or any of you for that matter. Our decision is one of necessity. We cannot afford to have the Alliance divided. If we let Darth Vader go, it could mean the end of the Rebel Alliance, Padme."

"I understand what you're saying. I do." Padme started, trying to stay calm. "But…we also have to think about the importance of having him on our side. If we put him on trial, we only betray his trust. He may decide not to help us at all and then where would we be? With his help, we could end this bloody war, instead of it going on indefinitely."

"Padme, I appreciate you defending me. But I'd like to defend myself here." All eyes then turned in shock to see Vader standing in the doorway with a hospital gown and robe on.

Padme looked at him with concern. "Vader, what are you doing out of bed?" She said as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health." He tried to assure her as she took his arm in hers, not quite believing him. Everyone watched in amazement as Vader and Padme approached the table and then Vader sat down next to Padme.

_He certainly seems like he's changed._ Mon Mothma thought to herself as she watched a very calm and un-Sith-like person, who looked like a pale and bald version of Anakin Skywalker trying to get comfortable in the chair next to Padme. "Darth Vader, we were not expecting you at this meeting." Mon Mothma paused before continuing. "But now that you are here, perhaps we can have our meeting with you now."

"Yes, let's get this over with, so we can all move on from here." Vader agreed. "I know what you all think of me…That I'm a cold-hearted monster who shouldn't deserve to live. And, believe me, I sympathize with you on that completely. I was a cold-hearted-monster." He turned to smile at Padme as she took his hand in hers and then looked over at Luke and Leia before turning back to the Mon Mothma and the others. "But seeing Padme again and knowing that perhaps my children in my dimension may be alive, has given me hope where there was none before. I cannot take back everything that I have done as Darth Vader. I wish I could. But what I can do now and would like to do is…to do my best to put everything right in this galaxy again. Please let me help you. Emperor Palpatine has lied to me all these years. He twisted my mind with his deceit, and I was so immersed into the Dark Side that I couldn't see the light of day anymore. I was just a shell of the man I used to be. I know that that is no excuse for all that I have done. But I want to try to make up for it the best I can. Let me be a spy for you. If you let me help you, once all this is done, you can do as you wish with me. I will stand trial and I will accept whatever sentence you wish to inflict upon me. I owe you all that much."

Mon Mothma and the others just stared at Vader in awe. They could see the change in him and his sincerity was beyond reproach. This man was not Darth Vader anymore. He was more the man they all knew as Anakin Skywalker. That was obvious to them all now. Mon Mothma sat down and then leaned over towards Dodonna. They whispered back and forth between each other as Padme continued to squeeze Vader's hand in support. The Skywalkers and Vader all looked back at the Alliance leaders as they were quietly discussing Darth Vader's fate. Then after what seemed like an eternity, Mon Mothma turned back to face them. "Lord Vader, we appreciate your willingness to help us. Although, we need to discuss this in more depth before we come to a final decision." She then turned to look at Leia. "Leia, I know that you are a part of this leading body of the Alliance; but considering how close you are to this situation, it presents a conflict of interest that we wish to avoid. Therefore, we ask that you please do not sit in on our meetings concerning this matter. It may cause some problems within the Alliance if it were to be discovered that you had any part in the decision we make."

"I understand." Leia said with a bow of her head. "And will respect your wishes."

Padme smiled over at her daughter as Mon Mothma then addressed her, causing her to turn and look at her old friend. "Padme, I realize that you were also part of the original Delegation of 2,000; but I would also like to request that for the same reasons I just gave Leia, that you should also not attend these meetings."

Padme nodded. "I also understand."

Mon Mothma smiled. "Good. Now if you will all excuse us, we would like to discuss Darth Vader's proposal in private. We will inform you of our decision once all of our meetings have come to a conclusion, which may take a few days as there is a lot to consider."

The Skywalkers and Vader nodded and then rose from their seats. "We will patiently await your decision then." Vader said as Padme took his arm again. "And I thank you for your willingness to consider the possibility of accepting my assistance."

Mon Mothma nodded. "And we thank you for your willingness to help us. It certainly does appear that you are sincere in your offer."

"Thank you." Vader said with a bow of respect.

"Come on. We should get you back to the medical bay. You're not looking too well." Padme urged him as she led him towards the door. Luke took his other arm, as Vader seemed to be losing his strength and his breathing became more labored.

Leia followed just behind them, turning to weakly smile at her colleagues and mouthed the words, "Thank you", before shutting the door behind them.

---------------------------------------

_Millennium Falcon – En Route for Dagobah_

"Well, as I was telling you before, we should be at Dagobah within a few days. I hope all of you have gotten yourselves settled in back here." Han said as he returned from the cockpit after taking them into hyperspace. He sat down in a chair next to Anakin. "You all seem a little less tense back here now." He noticed.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, we have come to an understanding."

"Well that's good. You could have cut the tension with a light saber back here before we took off. I take it you guys got whatever was bothering you off your chests, huh?" Han replied as he leaned back in the chair and put his feet on a nearby consol, crossing one foot over the other.

"Yes, we have." Mace answered. "We are all trying to accomplish the same thing here. It would not be advantageous for us to continue our personal conflicts." The Jedi Master said as he turned to look from Han to Anakin. "Despite our differences."

Anakin just looked back at Mace and weakly smiled. "Agreed." He answered with a nod.

"Now that's more like it." Han replied. "So what's the plan on going to get this guy…what's his name?"

"Yoda." Anakin replied.

"Yeah…him." Han answered. "Chewie tells me he some kind of great and powerful Jedi from the good ole days."

"Yes, Master Yoda was and is a very powerful and wise Jedi." Mace answered. "I am extremely pleased to hear that he is still alive and grateful that we will have his help in starting up the Jedi order again."

"As I am." Obi-Wan started. "I have dreamed of this for many years. I just hope that we can restore peace to the galaxy again, make it more as it was before the dark times."

Anakin leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees as he looked down and then up at his fellow Jedi. He weakly smiled at them. "That is a nice dream, Obi-Wan. I hope it will come true some day."

"Well, I certainly would like to see the Jedi kick some Empire butt again." Han said. "I was just a kid when the Old Republic fell, but I remember what it was like before. The Old Republic wasn't perfect; but at least the people had a say in what was happening in their lives. And I remember the Jedi being protectors of the people. I certainly wouldn't mind seeing that again myself."

Anakin smiled over at Han. "Why thank you, Han."

"Don't mention it." Han answered him with a cocky smile just as the ship started to shake and it sounded like they had been hit. "Now what?" Han yelled as he took his feet off of the consol and quickly got to his feet, running back to the cockpit. All three Jedi, looked at each other with concern and immediately stood up, following the smuggler into the cockpit just as the ship rocked again, forcing them to grab onto whatever was next to them to keep their balance.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as the Jedi entered the cockpit and they all tried looking out the front window.

"We're under attack! What do you think?" Han said sarcastically as he turned to Chewie. "Raise all shields and get the main guns powered up!" He yelled and Chewie growled in compliance, then pushed some buttons and turned knobs on his right

"We know that…but by who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Looks like Boba Fett's ship. He must be trying to collect on Jabba's bounty for me. But I didn't think he'd be able to find me this easily." Han replied as they all saw the Slave 1 fly by shooting at them and causing the Falcon to lurch some more.

"Obi-Wan and I will man the guns." Anakin said as Obi-Wan nodded at him in agreement and they both turned to run out of the cockpit.

Mace sat down behind Han, letting the Skywalker/Kenobi team handled the weapons. "So what does Jabba the Hutt want with you?" Mace asked out of curiousity.

Han looked over at Mace in surprise. _How does he know him?_ "It's a long story." He said as he continued to try to outmaneuver the bounty hunter. "Hey! How do you know Jabba?" Han asked, not being able to control his curiousity.

"As you said, Solo, it is also a long story." Mace replied as the ship shook again and then the consol in front of Han started flashing and beeping.

"Uh oh! This isn't good. We're losing atmosphere! We're going to have to lose this nut and find a safe place to land!" He then turned to Chewie. "Chewie, try to find us a place nearby and hurry!" Chewie nodded and started searching the navi-computer as Han turned and flipped a switch in front of him as he put a head set on. "Hey guys!" He shouted into it. "We're losing atmosphere! We're looking for a safe place to land. Try to hold 'em off the best ya can, will ya?"

"What?" Both Jedi said in unison.

"We're losing atmosphere? GREAT!" Anakin exclaimed.

"We'll do the best we can!" Obi-Wan replied as they continued to shoot at the bounty hunter's ship.

"Obi-Wan, do you see him?" Anakin shouted as he fired at the Slave 1 as it passed over top of them.

"No!...Wait! There he is!" Obi-Wan shouted and then started firing at the Slave 1 as it passed beneath the Falcon. It then circled around and came back at them. "Han better hurry up! This bounty hunter is awful persistent."

"Hey guys!" Han's voice came over their headsets. "We're going to a mining colony nearby called Bespin. I have a friend there. Hang on!" He yelled back to them.

"I sure hope this friend of his is trustworthy." Obi-Wan said to Anakin through his head set.

"So do I." Anakin replied as he continued to fire on the passing enemy ship.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

"Anakin! How's it going back there?" Han shouted at Anakin through his headset as the ship began to shake again.

"We're doing the best we can back here!" Anakin shouted as he was firing upon the passing enemy ship. "We can't hold them off forever! I thought you were going to try to lose them!"

"I'm doing best I can up here!" Han shouted back at him. "Chewie, take over while I program the navi-computer, so we can engage the hyperdrive and lose this clown." Chewie growled in compliance as Han pushed buttons and twisted knobs. "Ok, everyone! We're going into hyperspace!" He warned as everyone braced themselves and Han flipped the switches to engage the hyperdrive. The engines started to whine and hiss like they were starting to fire up; but then just as quickly as they started, they whined in protest as nothing happened. Han hit the consol with his fist. "NO! Not again!"

"Han, what's going on?" Anakin asked. "I thought we were going into hyperspace?"

"Well, apparently not! The hyperdrive just died on us!" Han yelled back to them.

"What? I thought we fixed that!" Anakin replied in surprise.

"We did! But that last hit apparently blew something." Han said as he was reading the computer screen. "We'll have to lose him another way!" He excaimed as the ship lurched again and the consol continued to beep, warning them about another drop in cabin pressure. Han started to frantically think what else they could possibly do when they were hit again, but it felt different this time. "That wasn't a laser blast. That felt like something hit us!" Han said as he looked out the view port and then noticed an asteroid field to their right. He then got a huge grin on his face as he pointed at it. "That's perfect! We'll lose them in there." Chewie then growled in protest. "I know it's crazy. But they'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?"

"What? What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're flying into an asteroid field to see if we can lose them!" Han shouted back through the comm. "Hold on!"

"What?" Anakin replied. "Are you sure that's such a great idea? Maybe I should come up there." He said as he started to unbuckle his seat belt.

"No! I'm doing just fine up here. You just keep firing at them." Han replied with confidence.

Anakin grumbled under his breathe as the ship was hit by another small asteroid and he settled back into his seat. But then Obi-Wan spoke up. "I'm not so sure you're going to be able to lose them in an asteroid field." Obi-Wan told Han. "I once chased Boba Fett's father through an asteroid field. In that very same ship, I believe. And if he's as good a pilot as his father, he shouldn't have any trouble keeping up with us."

"Really?" Han said with surprise. "Well…uh…let's just hope that he's not as good as his old man! It's the best shot we have at losing them, so I'm going to risk it anyway."

---------------------------------

_Slave I_

"Are you crazy?" Mara shouted at Boba Fett. "You can't follow them in there! We'll be pulverized!"

Boba turned his helmeted head towards Mara. "My dad once was chased by a Jedi through an asteroid field. So if he could do it, I can do it!"

Mara crossed her arms across her chest and turned away. "OK hot shot! If you think you can do it, go right on ahead." She said as she pointed her right hand out towards the view screen. "But if we get pulverized, just remember whose idea it was to follow them."

Boba glared at her from under his helmet and then was surprised back into action when he looked back at the view port just in time to veer away from almost hitting an asteroid. But not letting it detour him, he continued to follow the disabled Millennium Falcon.

------------------------------------

_Millenium Falcon_

"What are you doing?" Mace asked as Han started flying towards one of the bigger asteroids.

"I'm going to fly closer to one of the big ones. Maybe we can hide in one of them for awhile. Maybe even temporarily fix our leak and the hyperdrive." He then continued to view the landscape of the large asteroid, maneuvering through the hills and valleys. "There." He said to Chewie as he pointed. "That's perfect." Han then flew the ship into a large hole in the surface of the rock.

-------------------------------------

_Slave I_

"Great! Now you've lost them." Mara exclaimed just as Boba missed another asteroid.

"They've got to be here somewhere." Boba Fett told her. "I didn't see any explosions, and I haven't seen them leave the asteroid field either."

"Well, I think we should wait them out. Leave this disaster waiting to happen and watch for them to emerge from it." Mara suggested. "They can't hide in here forever. Their hyperdrive was obviously disabled or they wouldn't have attempted such a crazy stunt."

"Oh, so now you're giving the orders." Boba Fett replied. "And whose ship is this? Oh, yes, it's mine. So I'll be the one making the decisions around here."

Mara just huffed and crossed her arms again as she looked away again. She then got a blank expression on her face as she heard someone calling to her. _"Mara, I haven't heard from you. I was beginning to worry. Have you gotten Skywalker yet?"_ Palpatine spoke to her through her thoughts.

"_Not yet, my Master."_ She replied through the Force. _"But we are close. The ship he is on is disabled and we are pursuing it now."_

"_We?"_ Palpatine asked with surprise. _"Then you have infiltrated a smuggling ring like I suggested?"_

"_Not exactly, my Lord. I couldn't find a group that trusted me enough to take me into their confidence. But I have allied myself with a bounty hunter named Boba Fett."_ She told him.

There was silence from Palpatine. _"Very well. He may do just as nicely. Report to me as soon as you have Skywalker."_

"_Yes, Master." _Mara replied.

"Hey Mara, you ok?" Boba asked her as he waved right hand in front of her eyes, which were staring blankly at nothing.

Mara blinked and then turned to look at him as she came out of her trance. "I'm fine. What's going on? Where are we?" She said with confusion as she noticed they were no longer in the asteroid field.

Boba sighed. "I decided to take your suggestion and moved out of the asteroid field. We'll wait them out here." He told her as he started to power things down. "Happy?"

"Yes. I knew you'd see to reason." Mara said with a smirk.

------------------------------------

_Millenium Falcon_

"Well, I think we lost them…for the moment." Han said as he met Anakin and Obi-Wan returning from the gun turret.

"Where exactly are we?" Obi-Wan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Han suspiciously.

"Inside an asteroid. Don't worry. It's perfectly safe." Han tried to assure them.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't such a hot idea?" Anakin asked as he also looked at Han suspiciously.

"Come on, guys. I lost them, didn't I?" Han tried to reason. "And we have a cabin leak and a hyperdrive to fix." He said as he started down the corridor, looking for the area where the leak was coming from.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin exchanged a glance.

Anakin just sighed. "Well, I guess we better make the best of it."

"Are you coming, Anakin, or what?" Han shouted from halfway down the hallway.

"Yes, I'm coming." Anakin shouted back to him.

"I'll keep an eye open for anything unusual." Obi-Wan told him as Anakin nodded.

Anakin then jogged over to where Han was waiting. "So where do you think this leak is?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan shook his head and headed back up to the cockpit, passing Chewie on his way.

"Chewie! Get the tools!" Han shouted when he saw the Wookie emerging from the cockpit. Chewie growled in compliance as he reached for the toolbox that was sitting on the floor and followed Han and Anakin.

------------------------------------

_Anakin's and Padme's Quarters – Hoth_

It had been several hours since the Millennium Falcon had left Hoth on their way to retrieve Master Yoda, and Padme was now lying in bed alone, sleeping and dreaming.

_It was during the Clone Wars and Padme was worried about Anakin being away on another dangerous mission that the Jedi Council had sent him and Obi-Wan on. She had arrived home to her apartment after another very frustrating meeting at the Senate where Chancellor Palpatine had been voted even more executive powers. This had troubled Padme deeply as she felt they were gradually surrendering all of their freedoms to the whims of one man. Even if this man had once been a good friend and mentor to her as she served as queen of Naboo and then later in the Senate, there was something about him that troubled her. She could never quite put her finger on it, but it still was there…eluding her._

_It also troubled her that Palpatine appeared to have a hold over Anakin, which seemed to be increasing as the years have gone by. After going to see the Chancellor, he always came home acting more distant and arrogant, even to her. It took days sometimes before Anakin would start acting like himself again. Concerned about what Palpatine was doing to influence her troubled husband, she once brought this up to Anakin. But he only argued with her that she was being silly and that Palpatine was a friend and a good man. And that she had nothing to worry about because she would always be his angel._

_Still frustrated by the day's turn of events, Padme walked over to the couch and turned the holovid on. Wanting to be alone, she had sent all of her handmaidens away, so she sat by herself flipping through he channels, trying to find a good holovid movie to watch that might take her mind off her troubles. But then she froze as she came to a news station. The face of her love, her Anakin, was being shown alongside a holo of Obi-Wan. She listened in horror as the newscaster said the words that she had dreaded to hear since her husband first flew off into war._

"_Some sad and shocking news just reached our station. It has just been confirmed that the legendary Jedi duo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, were killed earlier today when their ship was ambushed by the Separatists. Their ship was destroyed instantly upon attack with no sign of survivors." The reporter said solemnly. "This is truly a sad day for the Republic. They will be greatly missed" He said as he paused for a moment before continuing. "And in other news…"_

_Padme turned off the holovid and stared at the blank screen in shock. A single tear started flowing down her right cheek. "He can't be dead. It's a lie! He's not dead. I would have felt it. I would know it!" She cried as she started weeping with sheer grief. "No-oh-oh!" She continued to cry as she covered her eyes._

_For the rest of that horrible day, Padme was a zombie, barely touching her dinner and then went into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror at her vanity as she combed her long locks, wishing that Anakin was looking back at her in the reflection as he often did when he was home. But, alas, he wasn't there. Their room was empty, leaving her hollow as she sat her brush back on the vanity and got up to go to bed._

_She had cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming of Anakin and the life they could have had together. But she was suddenly awaken when she felt a familiar presence in the room and then a pair of warm arms came around her waist and warm lips started to graze her neck. She immediately turned around to see her husband's sparking blue eyes looking at her full of love in the moonlight that shown through the window. "Anakin! You're alive!" She exclaimed as a huge smile formed on her face and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers._

Padme awoke from her dream and rolled over to Anakin's side of the bed, pulling his pillow to her and hugging it. It was the first time in many years since they had been separated; and she was missing him terribly already. And for some reason she was also worried about this trip. Something about it didn't feel right to her, and the fact that Anakin hadn't contacted her earlier that night, as he promised he would, only added to those worries. _"Oh Anakin, I sure hope you're safe tonight."_ It was then that she heard a knock on the door to their quarters, which startled her. "Who is it?" She asked as she turned the light on as she got out of bed and grabbed her robe from the nearby chair.

"It's Luke. Are you ok?" She heard the muffled voice of her son from the other side of the door.

Padme smiled at her son's intuition and put on her robe, wrapping it around her as she walked over to the door and opened it to see Luke with a troubled look on his face. "Luke." She said with a look of concern on her face. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, and then I sensed that you were worried about Dad." Luke said matter of fact as Padme motioned him inside.

After closing the door, Padme pulled Luke into a loving embrace. "Thank you, Luke…for coming." She said as she backed out of their hug to look at Luke. "Yes, I am very worried about your father. He didn't contact me tonight like he said he would."

Padme and Luke backed out of their embrace and then walked over to the couch, sitting down next to one another. _What do I tell her? She's already frightened enough for Dad._ "He's safe at the moment, but troubled about something." He finally told his mother.

Padme looked at him with concern. "Do you know what he's troubled about?" She asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I do sense that he is concerned for you." Luke told her. "Perhaps because he knows he was suppose to contact you, but he can't for some reason."

Padme sighed and then weakly smiled at Luke. "I hope that you are right."

Luke weakly smiled at her before giving her another hug. "He'll be alright. Don't worry, Mom." Luke tried to assure her as Padme kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Luke, for coming. I'll try not to." She replied, returning his smile.

"Well, I guess I better go back to my quarters and try to get some sleep." Luke told her as he got to his feet.

Padme also rose and followed him to the door. "Good-night, Luke. Sweet dreams, my son."

"And you also, Mom." He replied as he opened the door. But when the door opened, there was Ben standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Ben, honey. What's the matter?" Padme asked with concern as she bent down and Ben ran into her arms.

"I had a nightmare about Dad." Ben said as he continued to cry into his mother's shoulder. "He was in pain and…"

"Shh…" Padme said as she stroked the back of her son's head. "I'm sure it was just a dream." She said, trying to convince herself as well as her young son. She looked up to see Luke mirroring her look of fear and worry.

"But it was so real, Mom. I don't want it to come true. I don't want Dad to die." Ben said as he continued to cry.

Padme was shocked by Ben's words. _Die? _"Shh…he won't die. He will come back to us. It was just a bad dream, and he'll be back here with us before we know it." She tried to comfort him. _I hope I'm right._

"Yeah, Ben." Luke also tried to assure him as he put his right hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Why don't I take you back to bed."

"NO! I want to stay with Mom." Ben said as he looked at Luke with horror on his tear-streaked face and clutched his arms tighter around his mother's neck.

Seeing Ben's distress and wanting to comfort him, she looked up at Luke with fear. "It's ok, Luke. Ben can stay with me tonight." She told her older son.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Luke asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure." Padme told Luke as she continued to embrace Ben in a comforting and loving manner. "Go back to bed. We can discuss this some more in the morning and perhaps we will hear from your father by then."

"Ok, Mom. Good-Night." Luke said reluctantly as he stepped out into the hallway

"Good-Night, Luke." Padme replied and then Luke shut the door behind him.

As soon as Luke left, Padme encouraged Ben to release her long enough so she could stand up. She then took her son's right hand in hers. "Come on, Ben." She said as she led him back to the bedroom. "You can sleep on your Dad's side of the bed, ok?"

"Ok." Ben replied as wiped his eyes with his left hand and followed his mother into his parents' bedroom. He then climbed up into the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

Padme bent down and kissed him on the forehead, running her right hand over his forehead and through his hair, before walking around to the other side of the bed. She, too, climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her. She then turned off the light and settled down, pulling her young son to her to comfort him, as they both tried to get back to sleep.

Both of them had eventually drifted back off to sleep, but Padme was soon awakened by the muffled cries of her young son. During the night, they had separated and he was now thrashing about next to her as it was obvious he was having another nightmare. _He's having another nightmare. Oh Force, Ben is so much like his father. I sure hope this dream isn't a premonition. _She thought to herself as she reached over to pull her troubled son to her. He immediately started to calm down as she lovingly rubbed his back. "Shh…Ben. It will be ok."

"Mom." He said sleepily to her, barely opening his eyes, and then almost immediately drifted back to sleep within her loving embrace.

"_Oh please, Anakin. Contact me soon. Let me know you're safe."_ Padme thought to herself as she continued to hold her son tight.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

_Millenium Falcon_

"I don't understand it. How were we attacked? We were in hyperspace." Anakin asked as he and Han were working on the hyperdrive and Chewie was attempting to weld the crack in the hull.

"I don't know." Han responded. "Chewie, you were up in the cockpit. What happened?" Chewie growled the answer back at Han. "What do you mean we dropped out of hyperspace?" Chewie shrugged his shoulders and growled again. "Well, you could have told me that when I tried to go into hyperspace again." Han told him as Chewie growled that he was sorry.

Anakin watched this exchange in interest. "Well, we can't really worry about that now. We have bigger problems." He said as he held up a part in front of him. "This is shot and there's no way I can fix it here."

"Great." Han said as he walked over and took the part from Anakin. "Well, I guess we'll have to make the trip to Bespin afterall."

"I'm afraid so." Anakin said just as Obi-Wan and Mace approached them.

"How is it going in here?" Obi-Wan asked as the others looked at them.

"Not good." Anakin replied. "Although, we managed to find the leak in the hull…" He said as he pointed to Chewie. "…and Chewie is trying to weld it."

"Yeah, well, I think we should have Lando's people look at that too. We can't really tell how well it will hold up with the equipment we have." Han said as he walked over to inspect Chewie's work. "It should hold at least until we get there." Han continued as he ran his hand across the now cooling hull and Chewie growled. "No offense, pal." And Chewie growled again before ruffling Han's hair affectionately.

"Well, I am concerned about staying in this asteroid." Mace told them as he looked up at the ceiling. "I sense danger here."

"As do I." Obi-Wan replied as he crossed his arms in front of him and looked over at Anakin.

"I haven't liked this from the start either." Anakin agreed. "But we needed to repair the ship."

"Yeah, well, I want to inspect the hull from the outside before we take off from this rock." Han told them as he started heading towards the ramp. "Come on, Chewie." He said as he waved from Chewie to follow him. Chewie then put the welder and mask he was holding over his eyes on the floor and followed Han.

"I'll accompany you." Anakin said as he followed the ex-smuggler and Wookie.

"I do not like this." Mace said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Obi-Wan. "It was a bad idea to enter this asteroid field in the first place."

"Well, what other choice did we really have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I see your point. But that does not make me like this situation any more than before." Mace replied.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan replied and then decided to follow the others. "I'm going to help them." He told the older Jedi Master, leaving Mace alone. "Wait up! I'm going to join you." Obi-Wan said as he approached the others and grabbed one of the breathing units the others had already strapped over their nose and mouths.

"Everyone ready?" Han asked and everyone nodded. He then proceeded to open the ramp and everyone started down the ramp.

Once they reached the bottom of the ramp, they started noticing how squishy the ground was under their feet. "The ground isn't solid." Anakin said as the group started walking around the ship to inspect the hull.

"Well, there must be some dampness in here or something." Han tried to reason. "It is a cave after all."

"Somehow I don't think that's the reason." Obi-Wan said as he, too, was circling the ship, right behind Anakin, sensing that he was more troubled than about their current situation. "Anakin, what's troubling you?"

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. "It's Padme. I promised her that I would contact her tonight. But it's virtually impossible in this asteroid or the asteroid field for that matter to send a clear transmission. I sense that she's worried about us."

Obi-Wan put his right hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, we can call her as soon as clear the asteroid field, I'm sure…So no need to worry, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "I know. But that doesn't help relieve her fears now. We've been together so long now. She must be worried sick."

It was then that they all heard an unusual shrieking noise and they heard Chewie growl. "Chewie! What was that?" Han yelled as the creature flew by again, allowing Han to have a better look at it. "It looks like a Mynock!" Han exclaimed and then they heard a laser blast as Han tried to shoot at the flying creature, missing and hitting the wall of the cave.

It was then that the cave became unstable and the ground started shaking under their feet, causing everyone to try to grab onto something to keep their balance. "I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said again just as Anakin and Obi-Wan, too, were attacked by the flying creatures. They both took out their light sabers and started swinging at them, each killing one as the ground started shaking again.

"Come on!" Han yelled to the two Jedi from the ramp. "We're getting outta here!"

"No arguments there." Anakin replied as they extinguished their lightsabers and ran up the ramp just behind Han and Chewie.

Han hit the button to close the ramp and he and Chewie ran up to the cockpit to start the engines. The other Jedi followed them, including Mace and they all took their seats.

"I told you that I did not like this situation." Mace declared as he and Obi-Wan sat down behind Han and Chewie, strapping themselves in.

Anakin sat down in an extra seat they had installed behind the seat Obi-Wan was sitting in, which was behind Han. He strapped himself in just as Han turned the ship around and started flying towards the entrance to the cave. "Oh, this isn't good." Anakin exclaimed as they all noticed the end of the cave collapsing with what looked like teeth.

"It appears this is not a cave." Mace declared as the ship got closer to the opening.

"No it's not!" Han shouted as he worked the controls, trying to move the ship faster. "This going to be close!" He yelled as they ship just screeched out of the mouth of a large space worm whose mouth closed completely just as the Falcon emerged. The worm tried to bite at them again, but the ship was too fast and roared out into the asteroid field.

They all sat back in their chairs and sighed in relief. "That was too close." Anakin said at the others nodded.

"Well, let's blow this joint and get to the Bespin." Han replied as he maneuvered the ship out of the asteroid field into open space. "I still want to get the Falcon checked out and perhaps we can get some rest and relaxation in before going to get your friend on Dagobah."

"Agreed." Mace said.

"You'll get no arguments from me." Obi-Wan added as he started rubbing his beard. "Although, I sense we will need to be careful on Bespin."

"And why is that?" Han asked with surprise. "I can assure you that Lando and I go way back. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure you do." Obi-Wan replied. "But I also sense you don't totally trust him."

Han turned around and looked at Obi-Wan with surprise. "Well…I…uh…I do trust him…sort of."

"So you admit that you do not totally trust him?" Mace asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Han began to shrink under the old Jedi Master's stare. _Boy, this guy is intimidating._ Han thought to himself. "Yeah, well, I do trust him…to a point." He sighed. "Look, we don't have much choice at this point, so we will have to trust him. He's the best change we've got to make sure the Falcon is fixed so we get can go get this friend of yours…what's his name?"

"Yoda." Anakin interjected.

"Yeah, Yoda." Han continued. "So, we're going to have to trust him."

"Well, that does not make me feel any better about this situation." Mace ended as he looked to the right, to look out at the stars.

"Nor I." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Make that three of us." Anakin added.

Han just shook his head and turned back around, cursing under his breathe. "Set our heading for Bespin, Chewie." He instructed as Chewie growled in compliance and started twisting knobs and flipping switches. "I just hope our temporary patch jobs hold up until we get there." Han said just as Han and Chewie put the sublight engines into full speed towards Bespin.

--------------------------------------------

_Bespin_

After a couple of hours, the Falcon was on approach to the mining colony of Bespin. "This is the Millennium Falcon requesting permission to land." Han spoke into his headset. "I'm a friend of your administrator, Lando Calrissian, over." He was met by static, so he continued. "This is Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon. I need to speak with your administrator, Lando Calrissian."

At first, he was still met with static, but then a voice finally came over the speaker. "This is Bespin Air Control. Do you have a landing permit?"

"No, I don't have a landing permit." Han replied. "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian." He was saying just as two ships arrived and started shooting at them, causing the ship to shake. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain."

"You will not deviate from your present course." A voice over the transmitter said.

"They're rather touchy, aren't they?" Anakin said.

"I thought you knew this person?" Mace asked suspiciously.

Chewie growled something at Han. "Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that."

"Permission granted to land on Platform 327." The voice of the intercom finally said.

"Thank you." Han replied and then turned to the others. "See, told you. Nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me."

"That waits to be seen." Mace replied with skepticism as they made their way to the landing platform.

As soon as they touched down, Han and Chewie started shutting everything down and Han got up from his chair. "Come on. Lando should be waiting for us." He said as he passed the others.

The Jedi and Chewie unbuckled their seatbelts with the Jedi all giving each other worried glances as they followed Han and Chewie to the ramp. "There is something amiss here." Mace told Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"I sense it too." Anakin replied. "Something isn't right here."

"I'd have to agree." Obi-Wan added. "We're going to have to stay alert and be ready for anything."

"Would you three quit your worrying. We're among friends here." Han replied, overhearing their comments.

"Well, you may think so, Han." Anakin said as he stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But we, as Jedi, sense danger here. We must be careful."

"Hey, look guys. Stop being so pessimistic, huh. It will be alright." Han told them as Chewie growled that perhaps they were right. "Chewie, not you too? Come on, guys. It will be fine. You'll see. Trust me."

"Well, that does not mean we should not be ready in the event that something does occur to our disadvantage." Mace said as he patted his lightsaber and looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "As Skywalker suggested, we should be prepared for anything none the less." He said to them as they nodded in agreement.

"Ok…have it your way. But I'm tellin' ya. We have nothing to worry about." Han replied as he pushed the button to open the ramp.

The Jedi all exchanged glances as the group descended the ramp. There was a tense moment as they looked at the closed blast doors leading into the city. "It doesn't appear that anyone is here to greet us." Obi-Wan said as they all nervously looked at one another.

"I don't like this." Anakin added.

"Will you guys relax." Han replied just as the doors opened to reveal Lando and his entourage. "See? My friend." Han said as they watched the group approach and then turned to Chewie, talking to him quietly out of the corner of his mouth. "Keep your eyes open, okay?" Chewie growled in response as Han walked the rest of the way down the ramp.

Lando and his men headed across the bridge to meet Han and the others. He stopped a few feet from Han and then the two men eyed each other. Lando then shook his head. "Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler! You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled."

Han pointed to himself with an innocent look on his face. "Me?"

Lando moved threateningly toward Han; but then suddenly, he threw his arms around his startled friend and embraced him, laughing. "How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?" Han then relaxed, returning his friends embrace and laughed as well while the others look at each other again, not quite sure what to make of Lando. "What are you doing here?" Lando asked as the friends backed out of their embrace.

Han gestured back towards the Falcon. "Ahh...repairs. I thought you could help me out."

Lando reacted with a mock look of panic. "What have you done to my ship?"

Han looked at him with surprise. "Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square."

Chewie growled in greeting as well, just as Lando notice three Jedi standing behind Han, looking at them with curiosity. "And who might you be?"

Anakin started to open his mouth to answer but Mace jumped in ahead of him. "Solo is giving us passage. That is all you need know."

Lando eyed the old Jedi Master with continued curiosity, noticing the lightsaber hanging from his belt as well as on Anakin and Obi-Wan's belts. "You are Jedi?" Lando asked with astonishment.

Obi-Wan eyed Windu before stepping forward and offering his hand. "Yes. I am Obi-Wan, this is Anakin and this is Mace." Obi-Wan replied as he pointed to each. _Master, I'm sorry but we need to gain this man's trust somehow._ Obi-Wan spoke to Mace through the Force. _And being secretive about who we are isn't going to help that._

_Very well, Obi-Wan._ Mace replied reluctantly through the Force. _I do see some wisdom in that._

"You all look familiar to me…like I've seen you some place before…You two especially." Lando replied, pointing at Anakin and Obi-Wan, who looked at one another and then back at Lando.

"We just have those kind of faces." Anakin interjected with a sheepish grin.

Lando, not quite convinced by Anakin's statement, was still eyeing them when Han interrupted, seeing the unease coming from the Jedi. "Eh..hem. Lando, I know you're curious about my friends here, but we came here to get the Falcon fixed."

Lando, still not taking his eyes off these men, who seemed to be a curiosity to him, answered Han. "Yes, of course. Please follow me." He said as he finally turned and started walking back towards the doors leading to the landing platform with the others following him. "What's wrong with the Falcon?" He asked Han as they went.

"Hyperdrive." Han replied. "And we have a small leak in the hull that we need checked. Chewie here patched it, but we want to make sure it's going to hold up."

"I'll get my people to work on it." Lando assured them.

"Good." Han replied.

Lando turned to Jedi. "You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

"Indeed." Mace replied.

"So Han keeps telling us." Anakin replied with a snicker. "But you could have fooled me with the hyperdrive continually breaking down."

"I think I would agree with the hunk of junk part of that assessment." Obi-Wan added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey!" Han answered with mock irritation.

-------------------------------------------

_Hoth_

"Mom!" Sarah yelled with excitement as she approached her mother, Leia and General Dodonna who were talking in the hanger. "Mom! Dad is on the comm for you."

A huge smile and a sigh of relief came across Padme's face as she, Leia and Sarah ran for the nearest comm station. They passed Luke and Ben, who were working on Luke's X-Wing again, telling them as well, so they dropped everything and followed the rest of their family. When they reached the comm station, Padme brought up her husband's image, who was smiling back at his family.

"Anakin, are you alright? Where are you? When I didn't hear from you last night, I became worried." Padme said as Anakin's image flickered and his face became one of concern.

"I'm sorry, Angel. There was nothing I could do about it. We were attacked by a bounty hunter who is apparently after Han and the attack crippled the Falcon. We were forced to find refuge in an asteroid field, which made sending a transmission close to impossible." Anakin told her. "But I see you are all here to greet me." He said with a smile returning to his face.

"Yes. We've all been worried about you. But you're safe now? The ship is repaired?" Padme asked with concern.

"Well, it is…sort of repaired. But we needed to make a stop at a mining colony called Bespin to make sure the repairs were done right. We didn't have the right parts or equipment to fix it properly. Han knows the administrator here and this Lando Calrissian apparently owned the Falcon before Han, so he knows the ship. We are hoping to be able to leave here within a standard day."

"I hope that you're right, Ani." Padme replied as a serious look came across her face. "Ani, there's something we need to tell you. Ben and Luke both had a dream last night about you being in pain and dying. Ben stayed with me last night and Luke revealed to me this morning that he also had the same dream as Ben."

Anakin looked at his family with concern. "Well, I do have to admit that Obi-Wan, Master Windu and I have sensed something isn't quite right here."

"Do you think it might be a trap?" Padme asked.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. But we all agree that the Dark Side is present here." It was then that Anakin turned around to look at what sounded like someone entering the room. "Well, I must go. Obi-Wan is here and we are suppose to meet Lando for dinner. I love you….all of you. And please try not to worry."

A tear started flowing down Padme's cheek as she reached out towards Anakin's hologram, her hand symbolically grazing Anakin's cheek. "I love you too, Ani. Come back to us."

Anakin just smiled at her. "I will, Padme." He told her with love in his eyes and then looked at his children. "Take care of your mother until I return. I love you all."

"We love you too, Dad." The children said almost in unison and then his image was gone.

Padme turned to look at her children and they all came together in a group hug. "He'll be ok, Mom." Leia tried to assure her.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost your father." Padme answered her daughter as she kissed her on the cheek.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

_Bespin_

"So are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked as he stopped just inside the doorway and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Anakin turned and smiled at Obi-Wan just as he turned off the comm. "Yes." He said as he got to his feet.

"And how are Padme and the children?" Obi-Wan asked with concern as he walked into the room a bit farther. "Better, I hope now that they have spoken to you?"

Anakin walked over closer to his friend. "Yes, much better. And I was right. Padme, especially, was very worried." He said thoughtfully as the smile then left his face. "But Padme also told me that Ben and Luke had a dream last night about me being in pain and dying."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with horror. "Do you think it was a prophetic dream?"

Anakin nodded as he, too, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, I think it was."

Obi-Wan put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It could be just one possible future, a warning. You do realize that?" He asked his 'brother' with concern.

"I realize that, Obi-Wan." Anakin began as he pulled himself away from Obi-Wan and started to pace the room. "But that doesn't make it any less troubling. I sense that it scared little Ben, especially, a lot. He and Luke are so much like me. And my dreams always managed to come true as well."

"Ah…But what about the one of Padme dying? That one didn't come true." Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin was now facing away from Obi-Wan and turned abruptly to face him. "That's true. But it almost happened, Obi-Wan. If Luke and Leia…from the future…hadn't been there, it could have."

Obi-Wan walked over to his friend and put his right hand on Anakin's shoulder again. "But you aren't that headstrong, young man you were then. You're much wiser now. We'll get through this and it won't come true. We'll just have to be careful and keep our wits about us."

Anakin sighed, looking away and then back at Obi-Wan as he nodded his head. "I hope you're right, Obi-Wan. I promised Padme that I would come back to her and intend to keep that promise."

Obi-Wan weakly smiled. "And you will, old friend." He paused. "But for now, Han and the others are waiting for us in the corridor. We must get going if we don't want to offend our host."

"Very well. Let's go." Anakin said as both men headed towards the door.

When Obi-Wan opened it, there stood Han, Chewie, Mace and Lando, waiting for them. "Well, it's about time. I'm starved." Han said as the two Jedi emerged from their quarters.

"Sorry. I just had some disturbing news from Padme that I wished to discuss with Obi-Wan." Anakin told Han just before a smile formed on his lips as well. "But I'm starved too, so let's get going."

Lando nodded while still looking at Anakin with interest. "This way." He said as the group started down the hallway through the city.

Han had become a little worried from Anakin's previous comment. "Is everything ok?"

Anakin looked at Han and smiled again. "For now, I think. It may just be nothing."

"Yeah, well, you seem a little shaken by it. Are you sure?" Han tried to ask.

"We're sure." Obi-Wan interjected.

"_Is that true?"_ Mace asked Obi-Wan through the Force.

"_Both Anakin's sons had the same dream about Anakin being in pain and dying. It may be just one possible future; but considering we all sense danger here, it just only confirms those feelings."_ Obi-Wan replied through the Force. Mace merely nodded in agreement as both men eyed each other.

Anakin had also heard this conversation through the Force and remained quiet as they continued down the hallway. He was so lost in thought that he missed the first part of the conversation between Lando and the others.

"So you see…" Lando said. "…since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the...uh...jurisdiction of the Empire.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Anakin asked with interest now that he was paying attention.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves." Lando responded as they continued down the hallway. The group turned into another corridor and Lando led them towards a huge doorway at the far end.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked with curiosity.

Lando turned and nodded at Han with a serious look on his face. "That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here." Then he became a little more cheerful. "But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."

"Oh really? What kind of deal is that?" Anakin asked, not liking the sound of that just as the doors to the dining room opened before them, revealing, to their relief, that the room was empty.

Lando turned to look at Anakin with a look of guilt on his face. "If you all will take your seats, I will explain it over dinner." The others nodded and then proceeded into the room, taking their seats around the long dinning room table.

As they all sat down, a woman came in to serve them. But as soon as the woman entered, wearing a white servants garb, her presence set off alarms in Anakin's head. There was something about her that unnerved him. He eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Ah, Mara. Thank you." Lando said as she nodded quietly with a small smile and proceeded to serve everyone from a cart pushed by a silver protocol droid.

Anakin eyed her as the others graciously took their meals from her. _"Obi-Wan, the woman serving us? Do you sense it?"_

Obi-Wan, who was just receiving his meal from the woman and smiled at her as she set the plate of food before him. He looked at Anakin with concern. _"What do you mean?"_

Mara, sensing there was some silent conversation going on between the two, put up her Force shields around her mind even more as she continued to serve Han and Chewie.

"_That red headed woman that is serving us. Something about her troubles me."_ Anakin told his former master through he Force.

"_You're imaging things, Anakin. She seems very delightful and polite to me."_ Obi-Wan said in response.

Anakin, still thinking he was right about her, tried to gently probe her mind; but was blocked by her Force shields. _"Obi-Wan, she's Force sensitive. She's blocking her thoughts from us. She may be the dark presence we're sensing."_

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with shock as he, too, tried to probe the woman's mind and met resistance. He looked over at Anakin, knowingly. _"You're right."_

"Is there anything else?" Mara asked Lando as she finished serving everyone.

"No. That will be all. Thank you, Mara." Lando replied as she curtsied and turned to leave the room.

As soon as she left, Anakin turned to Lando. "How long has…Mara…been in your service?"

Lando got an immediate horrified and nervous look on his face, which was replaced quickly by his charming smile. "About a year." He lied.

"Don't lie to me, Administrator Calrissian." Anakin retorted. "She's Force sensitive and is trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force. I've sensed it."

"And so have I." Obi-Wan added. "She was blocking her mind from us just now."

Mace looked at the younger Jedi with surprise. "Are you sure about this?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan both turned to look at Windu. "I'd stake my life on it." Anakin told him as he got up from his chair and stormed over to Lando. "What kind of deal did you make to keep the Empire out of here?" He practically yelled as he grabbed Lando by the collar and lifted him to his feet, his chair knocking over.

Obi-Wan immediately got to his feet and rushed over to Anakin, putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders from behind. "Now, Anakin, you must stay calm about this."

Anakin, realizing that he had let his temper get the best of him, released Lando and took a step back from the terrified Lando. "You're right, Obi-Wan. I don't know what came over me." He then stepped closer to Lando and looked him straight in the eye. "What is it you're not telling us? And don't lie to me because I can tell when you're lying."

Lando gulped, looking at Anakin with fear. "I'm sorry. I did lie. Mara and a bounty hunter named Boba Fett arrived here just before you did. Mara told me she knew the Emperor personally and that if I didn't help her capture you, she'd tell the Emperor about our little mining operation here."

"And you believed her?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise.

"Yeah, Lando. I never would have taken you as the gullible type." Han finally spoke up.

"Yes. She even had me sit in on a conversation she had with the Emperor himself over the comm system. She told him that she thought she would have Skywalker soon." Lando turned to Anakin. "Now I know who you are. You're Anakin Skywalker, the 'Hero with No Fear'".. At the time, I didn't know who she was talking about, I swear. I had no idea or I would have never agreed to help her. I thought Boba Fett and her were just bounty hunters trying to capture their next target. I…"

"Lando, how could you? We were pals. And despite our differences, I never dreamed you would sell us out like that." Han interjected. "You do realize that Jabba has a bounty on my head and Boba Fett is the one he sent after me?"

Lando turned to look at Han with sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry, Han. It was either you or all the people in this city. What was I suppose to do? Let all the people here die or be forced to live under Imperial rule?"

Anakin put up his right hand in front of Lando to stop him. He had taken a deep breathe and allowed his anger to leave him while listening to the exchange between Han and Lando. "So what you are saying is that you were forced into submission or this whole city would suffer as a result."

"I did try to dissuade you from coming here." Lando told them as he looked back at Anakin. "Those ships I sent to greet you were supposed to scare you off. But you didn't take the hint. What was I suppose to do?"

"Well, what's done is done." Obi-Wan finally spoke up. "Are you willing to help us now?"

Lando looked down in shame and back up, looking at the Jedi and then his friends Han and Chewie. "Yes."

"Somehow I get the feeling the Empire already knows about you anyway." Anakin told him.

"You are right, Skywalker." Mara said as she entered the room, pointing a blaster at them with Boba Fett entering the room right behind her doing the same. "And you will be coming with me Anakin Skywalker or the rest of your friends will die."

"Hey, sister. You don't know who you're dealing with. The three Jedi here, Chewie and I can certainly take the two of you." Han tried to convince her in his cocky tone.

Mara only laughed at this and then reached down to take a small comm link out of her pocket. "We shall see about that." She said as she turned her comm link on. "Commander, you may enter now." And just as she turned her comm link off, a squadron of stormtroopers entered the dining room, pointing their blasters at the group. "Oh, I think we won't be having any trouble taking on the likes of you." Han just swallowed hard as his hands flew up into the air. "Your weapons please, gentleman." She ordered as all the Jedi put their lightsabers on the table and Han and Chewie followed suit with their blasters. "That's much better. Now step away from the table and come this way."

The group nodded in compliance and started to do as she said. But then Anakin and the other Jedi quickly moved in front of the others, calling their lightsabers to their hands and igniting them. This took Mara by surprise as she had never actually seen this done and looked on with shock as they proceeded to charge them. The stormtroopers froze in surprise for a moment as Mara looked over at them. "Fire at them, you idiots!" She commanded them and then the stormtroopers began firing at the advancing Jedi.

The Jedi easily blocked the laser fire coming from the stormtroopers with their lightsabers and then from Mara and Boba Fett, pushing them all back out into the corridor. Han, took this as a cue, once he regained his composure, and grabbed his blaster back from the table, as did Chewie. They ran out the door and starting firing upon the Boba Fett and the Imperials.

Lando, being left in the dining room alone in utter shock, also regained his composure and turned on the comm link on his wrist. He spoke into it. "Be ready. I'm going to need you soon." He said and then ran over to a cabinet, taking out a blaster he had stashed there and proceeded to join the others in the fight. When he arrived out in the corridor, though, he saw many stormtroopers dead and dismembered on the floor, obviously cut down by lightsabers. The battle had moved down the hallway and was heading towards the heart of the city. He came up behind Han and Chewie and started firing at the Imperials along side them.

"Nice of you to join us…'buddy'". Han said sarcastically as he continued to fire back at Boba Fett and the stormtroopers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lando replied and then looked around, noticing Mara was missing. "Hey, where is Mara?" Lando said observantly as Han also noticed she was missing.

"Good question." Han said. "Hey! Anakin! Mara's missing!" Han yelled to the battling Jedi who was blocking laser blasts and cutting through more of the stormtroopers as more joined the first squadron that had originally attacked them in the dining room.

Anakin nodded, trying to reach out with his senses to find her. But she had somehow disappeared. But then for a split instant he felt it, her semi-dark aura. "Obi-Wan, Mara has gotten away from the rest of the group! I'm going to go find her!"

"What?!" Obi-Wan replied as he blocked another laser blast. "It might be a trap! I'm going with you!"

"No! I can handle this!" Anakin replied and ran off down an adjoining hallway before Obi-Wan could stop him, the distraction earning him a burn on his arm as a laser blast grazed his arm.

"Oww." Obi-Wan yelled in pain, but pressed on, continuing to fight off their attackers.

Anakin had sensed his friend's pain through he Force, but sensed he was alright, so he continued on. As Anakin continued down the hallways, Mara's Force signature was blinking in and out, like she was toying with him he realized. He knew it was probably a trap to capture him; but he couldn't just let her get away either, so he pressed on. But then he stopped completely in his tracks when Mara's aura complete disappeared all together, leaving him virtually Force blind to her presence. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His hand flew up to where he felt the pain and he took out a dart. _A poison dart?_ He thought to himself and then fell to his knees, dropping his lightsaber to the floor. He could hear Mara's laughter coming from around the corner behind him and that was the last thing he heard.

------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stopped and then ducked into the adjoining hallway Anakin had just run down only moments before. He felt Anakin's bright aura blink out and go silent and it unnerved him. "Anakin is in trouble! I'm going after him!"He yelled to the others and ran down the hallway after Anakin before anyone could respond.

He continued running down the hallway, trying to sense Anakin's Force signature; but he couldn't. But then he felt for an instant, the semi-dark aura that surrounded Mara and decided to follow it, hoping it would lead to Anakin's location.

He rounded a corner and saw, to his horror, the lifeless body of Anakin lying on the floor. His once vibrant blue eyes, staring lifelessly back at Obi-Wan from the floor. Tears formed in his eyes as he cautiously walked over to Anakin and he knelt down, putting two fingers on his neck, hoping to find a pulse. But there was none. Realizing that his friend was gone forever, he immediately broke out in tears. His friend, his 'brother' was dead. And then another thought occurred to him that horrified him even more. _What will I tell Padme and the children?_ Just as this thought penetrated his mind, he felt pain from a blunt object hitting the back of his head and fell unconscious to the floor.

-------------------------------------

_Slave I – Enroute to Coruscant_

Mara sat alone in the cockpit smiling out into space. She had managed to get Anakin's 'body' onboard the bounty hunter's ship and take off while Boba Fett was preoccupied with trying to capture Han Solo. She thought she should have killed the older Jedi that had come over to check on his friend, but she didn't have the heart to do it for some reason. Something about him reminded her of a kind old man who had looked out for her when she was injured on one of her missions. She couldn't have killed him and, for some reason, she couldn't kill Obi-Wan either. She justified these thoughts by also rationalizing that Obi-Wan would be the witness to Anakin's supposed death. If everyone thinks he is dead, they most certainly wouldn't be looking for him or trying to rescue him, giving her master more time to do as he pleased with him.

Setting the ship on autopilot, Mara made her way back to where she had placed Anakin. _He should be waking up soon._ She thought to herself as she opened the door to the cell block where Boba usually kept his prisoners.

As she entered and stared through the bars of Anakin's cell, almost on cue, Anakin opened his eyes and looked at her groggily. "Where am I?" He asked, not really noticing who he was addressing or that he was in a cell.

"You're on your way to see your Emperor, traitor." Mara said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

With this, Anakin's eyes shot completely open as he realized who was speaking to him. "Mara." He said as his eyes narrowed and he tried to pull at the restraints that were on his arms and legs. He tried using the Force to free himself, but found it gone and untouchable, which frightened him. It was like the Force didn't even exist to him anymore. This greatly disturbed him and he looked over at Mara with shock.

"Oh, I wouldn't try that if I were you." Mara said as she walked closer to the bars. "There's no escape, so you're just wasting your energy."

"What have you done to me?" Anakin asked with panic as he tried to use the Force again, but it felt as if it was just outside his reach.

"Oh I mixed some Yasmiri serum in with that powerful sleeping agent I gave you in the dart…Simulated death. Perfect for capturing Jedi, wouldn't you say?" Mara said as she leaned up against the wall with her arms still crossed. "The sleeping potion makes the victim appear completely lifeless, faint pulse and breathing that are virtually undetectable without the assistance of medical equipment and the Yasmiri serum completely shuts the Jedi off from the Force, so any Force sensitive looking for him will believe him to be dead."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Anakin yelled at her with confidence.

"Oh I will and I did, Skywalker. And I think it was a wonderful touch having your friend Obi-Wan find your 'lifeless' body." Mara said with a smirk. "So no one will be coming for you now."

Anakin looked at her with horror. _Obi-Wan thinks I'm dead?_ And then his thoughts drifted to his wife. _Padme. Oh no, Padme is going to be devastated when he tells her._ He looked at Mara with a look of determination, trying to pull at his restraints again. "There's no way I will EVER submit to the dark side, so you are wasting your time by doing this to me."

"Oh, I say not. I'm expecting a great reward for my efforts." Mara said as she then abruptly turned and left the cell block, the door clanking down behind her.

A tear started flowing down Anakin's cheek with frustration and despair. _Oh Padme. I'm so sorry. Hold on for me, Angel. I promised I would come back to you and I will. Please don't give up hope._


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

_Bespin_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit. At first, he didn't know where he was; but then came to his senses as the knowledge of Anakin's death came crashing down on him. Trying to get to his feet, he moved up onto his hands and knees, sitting back in a kneeling position as he looked at the floor in front of him. _Anakin's body is gone._ Obi-Wan realized to himself. _Mara must have taken it. But why? Unless Palpatine wanted to see his body as proof that he was actually dead._ He thought sadly.

He continued to rub the back of his head as he got to his feet and started looking around. Hoping perhaps that he was mistaken about Anakin being dead, he reached out into the Force to try to find his 'brother's' Force signature; but after several attempts found none. He sighed as the realization sunk in that his long-time friend was gone…forever. _I have to face facts. Anakin is dead. He had no pulse and he looked of death when I found him._

With tears starting to flow down his cheeks, he bent down to pick up his lightsaber from the floor that he had dropped when he was knocked out. It was then that he noticed Anakin's lightsaber still sitting where Anakin had dropped it as well. In despair, Obi-Wan walked over and picked up the lightsaber of his fallen friend. _Padme will want this, to possibly give to one of their children._ He thought to himself sadly as he turned and started walking down the hallway back to where the battle between the stormtroopers and his companions had been taking place. But when he got there, the battle was already over with and the people of the city were now rushing around as if they were trying to evacuate the city.

"There you are." Han said as he ran over to Obi-Wan and then looked around for Anakin. "Where's Anakin?" He asked and then noticed Obi-Wan's sad face looking back at him as he held an extra lightsaber in his hands. "Oh no." Han said sadly as he put his right hand up over his mouth. "Is he…dead?"

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so." He then paused and looked down at Anakin's lightsaber again before looking back up at Han. "But we do not have time to mourn him now. We must go if we are to escape before more Imperials arrive. Where are the others?"

Han nodded in agreement and then answered him. "Heading for the Falcon. I came back looking for you and…Anakin." Han told him still saddened by the news of Anakin's death. "Master Windu said he'd stay with the others to make sure they secured the Falcon for departure."

"Well, we don't have a moment to lose." Obi-Wan said as the two men started out in a full run. "What's going on? Everyone in the city seems to be in a panic." Obi-Wan said as they ran along.

"Lando orderd an evacuation of the city. He figured it would be safer for everyone if they left here." Han replied. "The Empire will definitely be here soon to claim this facility for their own. I'm sure they already know what a lucrative business Lando had going on here."

"I agree." Obi-Wan replied. "And what happened to your friend, Boba Fett?" Obi-Wan asked with interest.

"Oh, he's more upset with the fact that Mara took off with his daddy's ship than capturing me at the moment." Han told him with a crooked smile. "Last we saw of him, he was cursing and running for one of the landing platforms in search of a ship to follow her. He saw his ship taking off without him through one of the windows and realized Mara must have taken it."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, you won't need to worry about him chasing you for awhile then."

Han nodded in agreement as he, too, laughed. "Don't I know it!" He replied as they rounded a corner, meeting up with the others and part of Lando's security team, who were all firing back at more attacking stormtroopers.

"Good, you found Obi-Wan. Where's Anakin Skywalker?" Lando asked as he walked over to the door the lead to the landing platform where the Falcon sat.

"Yes, where is Skywalker?" Mace asked Obi-Wan as he continued to block more laser blasts with his purple lightsaber.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as the group backed up against the wall out of the line of fire and then Obi-Wan answered them. "He didn't make it." He replied as Mace looked at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to working with him again." Windu replied with equal sadness.

Obi-Wan looked at the older Jedi with shock. _I guess the old man liked Anakin more than we thought._ He thought to himself as he, too, had ignited his lightsaber and was now joining the battle, blocking the laser blasts as Lando tried to open the door with his security code.

But the door wasn't opening with his code, which was causing him to become frustrated. "It's not opening." Lando finally said. "They must have changed the security codes!"

"Let me try, sir." His security chief said, who looked like he was part droid, as he stepped forward and started entering another code. The doors then immediately opened for them to everyone's relief. The security chief then turned to look at the stunned group. "I entered the master security code. Only the security staff is aware of its existence."

Lando nodded, as he now remembered that fact. "Thank you. Now you get to a ship and get away from here too." He told his security chief. The security chief then nodded and jogged away, using his blaster to fire upon the attacking stormtroopers as he went.

"Come on!" Han yelled as the group all followed him.

Obi-Wan had attached Anakin's lightsaber to his utility belt prior to meeting up with the others and feeling the weight of it hanging there as he fought along side his comrades only made him miss Anakin even more. _Anakin should be here fighting along side us._ He thought sadly to himself as the group approached the Falcon and Han opened the ramp.

"Let's go, guys!" Han yelled as he ran up the ramp and the others followed, shutting the ramp behind them. Han and the others ran up to the cockpit, quickly sitting in the seats and strapping them selves in. "I sure hope your people fixed the hyperdrive, Lando." Han exclaimed as he and Chewie fired up the engines.

"You have my word on it." Lando replied from his seat behind Chewie.

"There is certain to be an Imperial fleet waiting for us in orbit around the planet." Obi-Wan said as Han turned to look at him. "It had better work."

"Don't remind me." Han said as he and Chewie flew the Falcon up off of the landing platform and flew off into the sky. "But not to worry. We'll lose them. This is the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy, remember" He said as they left orbit to be met, as Obi-Wan suspected, by an Imperial fleet. "Hold on!" Han yelled as they were immediately fired upon by the space cruisers. "Chewie, plot our course to Dagobah, will ya?!" Han commanded and Chewie growled in compliance.

"No. We must go back to Hoth." Obi-Wan said, causing the others to look at him with shock.

"I thought you wanted to go get your friend, what's his name?" Han asked with surprise.

"We do. But…" Obi-Wan started as he reached down and unhooked Anakin's lightsaber from his belt. "But…I need to tell Padme and her children of Anakin's fate, and I'd much rather tell them in person." Obi-Wan told them.

"Obi-Wan is right. Master Yoda has waited this long. We can certainly go and retrieve him from his exile at a later time." Mace agreed as he reached over from his seat behind Obi-Wan and put his right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Now is not the time."

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise. "I thought you might object as we have a duty to perform in retrieving Master Yoda."

Mace sighed. "Yes, but the Force had other ideas, Obi-Wan. I sense that Master Yoda can wait a little longer for our arrival."

Obi-Wan then nodded. "Thank you, Master." He then turned to Han again. "Please take us back to Hoth, Han."

Han sadly nodded as did Chewie. "Alright…whatever you say." Han finally responded as he turned to Chewie. "Chewie, do as the man says. Plot a course for Hoth." He told him just as the Falcon's shields were hit by laser fire from one of the star cruisers. "And make it quick or we're going to be space dust in about two seconds!"

Chewie growled that he was doing the best he could and then, to their relief, stars streamed past the Falcon as the freighter entered hyperspace, with all those on board mourning the loss of a fallen hero and a good friend.

----------------------------------

_Coruscant - Several Hours Later_

Mara made her approach to the Imperial Palace after getting permission to land on the Emperor's private landing platform. She smiled as she saw Palpatine, himself, coming to greet her in the hanger, escorted by his red guard, just as she brought the ship to rest. _Apparently, his majesty is very eager to meet our honored guest._ Mara thought to herself with and evil smirk.

After shutting down the engines, she then unbuckled herself and rose from her chair, making her way back to the ramp to open it. She quickly descended the ramp as soon as it touched down, going quickly down on one knee as she reached the bottom to greet her master. "You're majesty. I have done as you have requested and brought Anakin Skywalker to you alive."

"Gooood. Good, Mara. You will be greatly rewarded for your efforts." Palpatine said with his hoarse voice from beneath his black hood. "Rise, my child." He told her and then she got to her feet. "Take me to him." The Emperor commanded and Mara nodded before turning to go back up the ramp with Palpatine and his guard not far behind.

"I have been giving him Ysalamiri serum to him since I shot him with the dart, your Majesty." Mara explained. "And his friend witnessed his supposed death, so you won't have any trouble with anyone trying to rescue him, my lord."

"Very good, Mara. Although, for what I need him for I will need him to be able to touch the Force. Otherwise he is useless to me." The Emperor told her and then paused. "But perhaps it would be wise to continue to administer the serum to him until we are assured of his allegiance to me. By then it will be too late for his feeble friends and family to do anything because he will be under my control." Mara nodded as they reached the cell block and opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Anakin immediately sat up the best he could, pulling at his restraints as he did so. He then looked in shock as he saw Palpatine, himself, enter the cell block to stare at him with those cold, yellow eyes from beneath his hood. "Palpatine." Anakin said as he narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "If you think I'm going to turn to the Dark Side, you are greatly mistaken."

Palpatine just laughed. "Oh, it is you who is greatly mistaken. You will have no choice but to join me once I am done with you."

Anakin's scrunched his face up in disgust. "I am not the same naïve young man that you last met, Palpatine."

"Ah, but your family is very dear to you, are they not?" Palpatine told him in a very threatening tone.

Fear entered Anakin's eyes at the mention of his family possibly being put in danger because of him. "You leave them out of this!" He finally exclaimed. "This is between you and me!"

"Yes, it is, my boy." Palpatine said as he drew closer to the bars. "You swore your allegiance to me and the ways of the Dark Side. But then you betrayed me. And for that, your punishment should be death." Palpatine then sneered. "But I am a generous man, Skywalker. And I will show you mercy if you renounce the Light Side once again and join me."

"NEVER!" Anakin declared as he pulled as his restraints again.

"We shall see about that." Palpatine said as he turned to his guard. "Take him somewhere where he can think about my proposition for awhile." He commanded. "Perhaps after he spends some time in the prison, he will change his mind. After all, I am sure he wouldn't want anything to happen to his family." He then stopped and turned to the guards again. "And be sure the prison warden gives him a full tour of the torture chamber."

Anakin watched in horror as the red guards then nodded in compliance and Mara unlocked his cell door, the red guards rudely snatching the keys from her. "NO!" Anakin yelled. "You won't get away with this!"

Palpatine only laughed. "Oh I think so." He said as he turned to Mara. "Come, child. I have something for you."

A small smile formed on Mara's lips as she turned and followed Palpatine. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Mara, I think it is safe to say that you can start calling me Master, for now." Palpatine told her.

Mara's smile got even bigger. "Thank you, your Maj…I mean Master." She said as she followed him out of the ship and down the ramp. More red guards met them at the bottom of the ramp as Palpatine and Mara walked through the hanger towards the doors leading to the palace.

Meanwhile, Anakin was escorted, or practically dragged, off the ship not far behind them as stormtroopers approached and took him into their custody. One of the red guards followed him not far behind. "Palpatine! You're going to regret this!" Anakin yelled as he was forced out another door.

_Oh, quite the contrary, Skywalker._ Palpatine thought to himself as he smiled evilly under his cloak as master and "apprentice" made their way back to the throne room.

------------------------------------

_Millenium Falcon – On Approach to Hoth_

Everyone sat in silence as Han and Chewie flew the Falcon into the icy hanger of the Rebel Base. All of them knew what task laid ahead for Obi-Wan, who dreaded what he had to tell Anakin's wife and children. He looked down at Anakin's lightsaber again, which seemed heavy and cold in his hands as he then clutched it tight to his chest with a single tear making its way down his right cheek. He looked up at the others with unshed tears in his eyes just as Han and Chewie landed the Falcon and turned to look at the older Jedi. Obi-Wan could see the worried looks on Padme and his children through the front viewer as they approached the ship, knowing that they had returned early and didn't know why.

"Well, we're here." Han said sadly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. He put his right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Good luck." Han said as he looked down in sadness and then walked passed the others to go open the ramp. Lando and Chewie solemnly followed him, leaving Obi-Wan and Windu alone in the cockpit.

Master Windu undid his belt and stood, walking over to Obi-Wan and putting his right hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, if you would like me to accompany you when you tell Amidala and her children of Skywalker's fate, I would be honored to do so." Windu told him with sadness and support in his voice.

Obi-Wan turned to look up at the older Jedi. "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan responded as he, too, unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. "I would be happy for the additional support in this matter."

Windu simply nodded and then held out his right hand, indicating for Obi-Wan to go ahead of him. Obi-Wan clutched Anakin's lightsaber in his hands and then started walking towards the ramp. He and Windu were immediately greeted by the worried faces of Padme and the rest of the Skywalker family.

"Where's Anakin?" Padme asked hesitantly as she noticed the unshed tears in Obi-Wan's eyes and Anakin's lightsaber in his hands. She knew immediately what Obi-Wan was going to say before he was going to say it and didn't want to hear it. "No!" She said as her hands immediately went up to her face and tears formed in her eyes. "Please tell me it's not true!"

Obi-Wan couldn't make eye contact with her at first, looking down at Anakin's lightsaber in his hands, but then finally he raised his head to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Padme." He told her. "There was nothing we could have done."

Tears started forming in the Skywalker children's eyes as well as Padme went into a fit of hysterics. "No! No-oh-oh! NOT Ani! Please not my Ani!" She yelled as she immediately fell into Obi-Wan's outstretched arms.

Leia immediately bent down and hugged little Ben, who had started to cry, and Sarah and Luke just stood alone hugging themselves in shock as tears started flowing down their cheeks.

"It can't be true, Uncle Ben." Luke exclaimed. "Please tell us it's not true."

Obi-Wan just sadly shook his head, looking at Luke and the other children from over Padme's shoulder. "I'm afraid it is true, Luke. He chased after the woman that was sent after him by Palpatine and he…I-I did not get there in time. He was already dead when I reached him." Obi-Wan sadly.

Once Padme had calmed down a bit from her hysterics, she became numb as she stayed in Obi-Wan's comforting embrace. "May I see his…body?" Padme managed to say finally as her head still laid on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan replied.

Padme backed out of their embrace and looked at him with shock. "Why not, Obi-Wan? I want to see him. I _need_ to see him."

Obi-Wan sighed and then looked at Padme sadly. "I am afraid that I was knocked out by his assassin and…by the time I woke up, his body was gone."

"Gone!" Padme, Luke, Leia and Sarah all said in unison.

"Yes, gone. I'm afraid to say. Palpatine must have wanted to see his body as proof that she, this Mara, had carried out his orders. That's the only thing I can think of as to why she would take his body." Obi-Wan told them.

Padme just shook her head and brought her hands up to cover her eyes as more tears came flowing down her cheeks. "This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. It can't be true." She said in denial as Luke and Sarah approached her and the three embraced one another.

A look of sheer hatred entered Luke's eyes. "We will somehow avenge our Dad's death." Luke declared as they all continued to cry. "Palpatine will pay for this."

Obi-Wan and Mace both looked at Luke with alarm. "Luke, you must not let anger dictate your actions. That is the truth path to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan warned him.

"Yes, young Skywalker." Windu added. "You must learn to let go of your anger if you are to truly achieve becoming a Jedi."

Padme, shocked by the hatred in Luke's tone looked at him with concern. "Obi-Wan and Master Windu are right." Padme told her son. "Two wrongs don't make a right. You must not fall into that trap. Perhaps that is what Palpatine wants." She said as she backed out of their embrace. "He may want the death of your father to hurt you so badly that you will easily turn you to the Dark Side."

"Your mother is right." Obi-Wan interjected. "As the offspring of Anakin Skywalker, the famed Chosen One, you would be powerful apprentices for Palpatine, any one of you could be. So you must not fall victim to his schemes. We must all keep cool heads and mourn your father's memory with honor by not losing yourself to hate and vengeance. Your father would never have wanted that."

Luke looked at Obi-Wan with tears still forming in his eyes and then nodded as the anger left him and the grief took over again instead. "I will honor my father's memory by not taking vengeance." Luke finally said.

"That's good, Luke." Obi-Wan said as he put his right hand briefly on Luke's shoulder to comfort him before putting both hands back on Anakin's lightsaber. He held his fallen friend's lightsaber out to Padme with both hands. Padme looked down at it and hesitantly reached out to take it as Obi-Wan spoke. "I think Anakin would have liked one of your children to have this." Obi-Wan told her as she nodded with tears still falling down her cheeks and she took the silver hilt of the lightsaber into her small hands.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Padme replied as she pulled the lightsaber to her chest and started weeping some more. "I'm sure Anakin would have liked that." She then turned and handed the lightsaber out to Luke. "Luke, with you being the oldest, I think you father would have liked you to have it."

Luke shook his head. "I won't accept it. I can't. I refuse to think that he's dead. And until I see his body, I won't believe otherwise."

Padme looked at her son with shock. "Luke, you heard Obi-Wan. He saw your father's body."

Luke looked down and then back up at his mother. "I know, Mom. But I just can't accept it right now. I just can't. You keep it, Mom…for me." Luke replied.

Padme then nodded, respecting her son's wishes as she reached out and pulled him close to her. "I understand, son. When you're ready then."

Luke nodded his head on his mother's shoulder. "Thank you, Mom."

It was then that the whole group turned and walked sadly out of the hanger, trying to mentally prepare themselves with the fact that they would have to go on with the rest of their lives without Anakin, loving husband, father, and 'brother' being a part of it.

-----------------------------------

_Coruscant_

Mara stood looking out the window from her quarters in the palace that looked out over the city. Hanging from her belt was the weapon of the Sith, a lightsaber with a crimson blade, given to her by her new master just hours before. _I can't believe it. The Emperor is finally going to finish my training. _She thought to herself. But for some reason in the back of her mind, she knew that something didn't add up. _My master has denied me this the entire time that Darth Vader was his apprentice. Why me now when he has another potential apprentice locked up and being tortured in the palace prison?_ But then she straightened herself up and tried to become more sure of herself again, laughing. _Mara, what are you so worried about? _She thought. _He wants me for his apprentice because I proved myself by capturing his enemy, an enemy that would sooner die than to submit to Palpatine's wishes. I will become a powerful Sith who will make my master proud._

-----------------------------------

Deep below the Palace, Anakin was being dragged half unconscious into a cold, dark cell by two prison guards in gray Imperial uniforms. "Make sure his restraints are tight." A third guard ordered as the other two complied.

Anakin moaned in pain as his arms were pulled over his head and fastened to some chains on the wall after being dropped on the cot in his cell. The guards then flipped him over on his back and did the same with his legs.

"What about his treatment?" Anakin heard one of the guards ask their commander.

"I've got it right here." The commander said as Anakin saw him take out a needle with his blurred vision.

Anakin's eyes became wide as the commander drew closer to him and he started to pull against his restraints with all his strength, despite his weakened state after being tortured for hours on end. "No!" He yelled as he tried to butt his head against the commander as the man was trying to give him the shot in his arm.

"OWW!" The commander shouted and then dropped the needle on the floor, the vial shattering and the serum spreading all out over the floor. The commander then hit Anakin in the face with the back of his hand. "Now look what you made me do!" He yelled and then punched Anakin in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "I'll have to get more this stuff from the infirmary!"

"But Commander, the infirmary doctor left an hour ago and won't be back until morning." One of the guards pointed out.

The commander sighed with disgust as he turned back to their prisoner. "Well, I guess you lucked out for tonight, you Rebel scum! I guess your treatment will have to wait until morning." He said as he bent down to pick up the broken glass with his handkerchief, also trying to clean up the spoiled ysalamir serum the best he could. "I don't understand what this stuff is supposed to do anyway." He mumbled under his breath as he stood up again and walked towards the cell door. The guards followed him and locked the barred door behind them just as the commander turned around and sneered at Anakin through the bars. "We'll see you in the morning...with your treatment" He said as he spit on the ground and then the three of them left, leaving Anakin all alone in his cell.

In the dark, Anakin smiled to himself as he slowly felt the Force coming back within his reach. When what seemed like an eternity had passed, he finally thought he was strong enough in the Force again, that he might be able to send a message to his old master through the Force. He closed his eyes and began concentrating all his mental energy on trying to connect through their Force bond. _"Obi-Wan, can you hear me? I'm alive! Tell Padme I'm alive."_ He pleaded with his mind.

-------------------------------------

_Hoth_

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't get the image of Anakin's lifeless eyes staring back at him from the floor of the hallway at Bespin. Tears filled his eyes as he continually blamed himself for not insisting on joining Anakin when he ran off after that Sith-like woman, Mara. But then he had to wonder why she hadn't killed him when she had the chance. Instead, she hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

It was during the time he was contemplating this very notion, when he heard a familiar voice enter his mind. "_Obi-Wan, can you hear me? I'm alive! Tell Padme I'm alive."_ A huge smile formed on Obi-Wan's lips and he abruptly sat up on the bed.

"_Anakin! Is that you?"_ Obi-Wan replied through the Force hesitantly.

"_Yes, Obi-Wan! Who else would it be?"_ Anakin replied sarcastically to him via the Force.

Obi-Wan had to laugh with happiness. _"Ah ha…I just had to make sure._" He said as he brought his hands up to his face in disbelief. _"What happened to you? Where are you? We all thought you were dead. I saw you…dead with no pulse, lying on the floor."_

"_Mara shot me with dart with some kind of sleeping agent that gives the appearance of death mixed with something called, ysalamari serum, which blocks me from using the Force."_ Anakin answered him. _"They wanted to continue giving it to me, but I managed to get the prison guard to drop and break the needle he was going to shoot be with. I don't think they realized how important it was for me to get the shot because they shrugged it off and told me I'd get my treatment in the morning instead. That's why I was able to contact you. I'm feeling stronger with the Force by the minute. But by morning, I may not be able to contact you again if they give me another shot of that horrible ysalarmir serum."_

"_What prison are you in? Do you know?"_ Obi-Wan replied. _"We'll come get you out."_

"_The one under the Imperial Palace. You're going to need a whole army to get me out of here, you know."_ Anakin tried to tell him.

"_I don't care if I have to take out the entire Imperial guard to get to you. We're going to get you out of there."_ Obi-Wan told him with confidence.

"_But Obi-Wan…"_ Anakin started.

"_No buts. We're coming for you and that's final. Just stay alive long enough for us to get there._" Obi-Wan commanded affectionately.

Anakin sighed. _"Did you tell Padme and the children that I-I…died?"_ Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment before answering, which was starting to irritate Anakin a bit. _"Well, did you?"_

"_Yes."_ Obi-Wan finally told him matter of act. _"She wanted to know where you were. I had to tell her what I knew to be the truth."_

Anakin sighed out of frustration and concern for his wife and children having to go through the thought of him being dead to them. _"Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan."_ Anakin finally said, trying to comfort his friend. _"Just go find her and the children to tell them I'm alive and that I love them.. And to not give up hope of us seeing each other again."_

Obi-Wan nodded. _"I will. And take care of yourself, Anakin, the best you can in that horrible place until we can get you out of there."_

"_I will hang on for as long as I need to if it means seeing Padme and our children again."_ Anakin told his 'brother'. _"Until then old friend."_

"_Yes, until then. And May the Force be with you, Anakin." _Obi-Wan replied with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"_And with you, Obi-Wan."_ Anakin replied and then there was silence as Anakin broke the connection.

For a moment, all Obi-Wan could do was stare into space with a strange grin on his face. _Anakin is alive. Just wait until I tell Padme and the children._ He thought to himself as he immediately got dressed into his Jedi robes and then opened the door to his quarters, rushing down the hall.

When he reached Padme's quarters though, there was no answer when he knocked on the door. "Padme?" He yelled as he knocked harder, thinking perhaps she had fallen asleep and not heard his knocking. But then after several tries, a horrible thought occurred to him. _I hope she didn't try to commit suicide._ He thought in horror as he banged louder and shouted Padme's name some more. He had just taken his lightsaber off his belt and had ignited it when Luke, Leia and Sarah emerged from their rooms with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's going on, Uncle Ben?" Luke asked with concern as he and the others ran over to him, with Ben standing in his pajamas leaning towards the doorjam of Luke's and his room.

"Is Mom ok?" Sarah asked as Obi-Wan looked at them all with fear in his eyes.

"I need to get this door open. Your mother isn't answering. I don't want to scare all of you, but I just hope that your mother hasn't tried anything to harm herself." Obi-Wan told them as he pushed the lightsaber into the door.

The others all gasped as Obi-Wan started to cut a hole in the door. "Hurry, Uncle Ben!" Leia pleaded as Obi-Wan continued to cut.

It was then that Ben walked over and looked up at his frightened siblings and 'uncle', looking down with shame and them back up at them. "Mom's ok. I saw her going in to see Darth Vader just before I went to bed."

Obi-Wan immediately stopped what he was doing, pulling his lightsaber from Padme's door. They all turned around to look at Ben. "Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"Yes." Ben told them as he looked down again in shame and then back up at them. "I followed her and…and listened for awhile while she was talking to Vader. She sounded so sad." He paused. "But I left…because…because I saw Mom kissing Vader like she did Dad." Ben exclaimed as he burst into tears.

Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and Sarah all stared at Ben with shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Obi-Wan then turned to the older children. "I'm sure she was just confused because of her grief. Vader is after all your father from another dimension."

"That's true." Leia replied quietly. "But how could she? Dad hasn't been dead even a day and she's…she's."

It was then that Obi-Wan remembered what he'd come to Padme's room for in the first place. "But he's not dead!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. "He just spoke with me through the Force. He's alive, but being held prisoner at the Imperial Palace prison.

The children's eyes all lit up with happiness. "He's alive?!" Luke exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Leia yelled as the siblings all hugged each other in happiness.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Luke exclaimed as the others were practically jumping with joy at this wonderful news.

Obi-Wan laughed with joy. "Well, we better go find your mother." Obi-Wan exclaimed. "And tell her the good news too." And then they all became serious as they remembered what Ben had just told them. Obi-Wan looked at them. "Now don't condemn her for kissing Vader, I'm sure she was just emotional over the loss of your father."

"Well, I guess I'd rather have her kissing an alternate version of our dad than someone else." Sarah rationalized and the others nodded in agreement.

"Then it is agreed. We will keep this knowledge to ourselves. Neither your mother nor your father after he's rescued will hear of this." Obi-Wan tried to get them to agree.

"Agreed." All of them said in unison, except for Ben.

"And how about you, Ben?" Obi-Wan asked the 10 year old.

"I promise not to tell anyone, Uncle Ben." Little Ben said as he looked up at his 'uncle' with affection.

"Good." Obi-Wan said with a laugh as he rustled little Ben's hair with his right hand. "Now let's go find your mother!" The Skywalker children all nodded and then the group ran with excitement to the medical bay on the Medical Frigate.

When they entered Vader's room in the medical bay, they found, to their relief, Padme and Vader just sitting across from each other at a table talking. Padme looked so sad with tears flowing down her cheeks as she spoke with Vader. But looked over at the door when she saw Obi-Wan and her children enter. "What's going on, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked with confusion when she saw their now happy faces.

Obi-Wan smiled at Padme. "Padme, Anakin is alive!"


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Padme looked at Obi-Wan with disbelief. "Are you sure?" She said as a look of hope started to form on her face.

Obi-Wan smiled some more. "Yes, absolutely! He spoke to me through the Force. He is a prisoner at the Imperial Palace prison, but his is alive, Padme. There is no doubt in my mind about it."

Tears of joy then started flowing down Padme's cheeks as her hand covered her mouth. She immediately got to her feet and ran over to Obi-Wan, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me this wonderful news." She told him and then lightly kissed the right cheek of an embarrassed Obi-Wan before letting go of him to embrace her children. But then she suddenly turned to Obi-Wan as she wiped the tears from her eyes, getting a look of determination on her face. "We have to formulate a plan on how to rescue him."

Obi-Wan and her children all nodded just as Vader got to his feet and spoke up. "Perhaps I can help." All eyes turned their attention on Vader, who they all now noticed was started to get his color back and had some spiky, blonde hair starting to grow on top of his head. "I can return as Darth Vader, and then make sure security is light enough for you to break into the prison and then get him out."

Padme walked up to him with a concerned look on her face. "But the Alliance hasn't even told you whether or not they are willing to let you help us."

"I don't care about that right now, Padme. My 'brother' needs me and all of you to get him out of there. Will you help me, help you, no matter what the Alliance decides?" Vader asked them.

Padme turned to look at Obi-Wan, who was looking at Vader in thought while stroking his beard; and then she turned to her children, who were all looking at each other and then back at their mother. She then turned back to look at Obi-Wan again. "What do you think, Obi-Wan?"

"I think if we can get the Alliance to agree to it, I think we should let Vader, here, help us." Obi-Wan said as a pleasant smile formed on his face. "He just might be of some use to us…that is if he can convince the Emperor that he is still his loyal apprentice."

Vader nodded in agreement and returned Obi-Wan's warm smile. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I, too, would prefer the Alliance's permission; but I am going to help you whether they agree to it or not. And don't worry about Palpatine. I will convince him of my allegiance to him one way or another."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk at that. "You most certainly are Anakin from another dimension. Leave it up to a Skywalker to ignore the rules and do just as he pleases. And be cocky enough to think he can pull off fooling one of the most powerful Sith Lords that ever ruled the galaxy."

At Obi-Wan's teasing, Vader returned it as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And leave it up to the alternative version of my old master to remind me of it." He told him as the group all chuckled.

"You most certainly are Anakin, that is for certain." Obi-Wan returned. "Now what exactly do you have in mind? If we have a plan in mind, perhaps the Alliance leaders will be more willing to listen to reason."

"That's what I was just thinking." Vader replied.

--------------------------------------

A few hours later, Vader, who was now dressed in black pants and a tunic, and the others were waiting out in the corridor outside the conference room for the Alliance leaders' to make a decision. They had explained their plan to them and the plan they had proposed to them was both bold and risky, they knew. But it was worth it if they were able to pull if off to get Anakin back and also, at the same time, plant Vader as a very influential Rebel spy.

The anxious group looked up as they heard the doors to the conference room finally open and they were summoned inside. They all entered to find Mon Mothma, dressed all in white, standing at the far end of the table with Dodonna to her right and the rest of the leaders looking at the group from their seated positions.

Mon Mothma's face did little to give away what the decision was, but she welcomed them all with a warm smile. "We have come to a decision on this matter." She finally announced as Vader, the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan waited in anticipation. "After much debate…we have decided, although this is a very dangerous course of action you plan to take and we will be taking a great risk at putting our trust in a former enemy such as Darth Vader, that it is a necessary risk for us to take in order to rescue Anakin Skywalker. And we cannot deny the great advantage it would be to have someone as highly ranked in the Empire as Darth Vader as our ally, feeding us the necessary information we need to win this war. So…you have this council's blessing for your plan to proceed." She finally said as Vader, the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan got huge smiles on their faces and sighed in relief.

Padme immediately stepped forward and smiled at her friend and colleague. "Thank you, Mon, all of you. We won't let you down."

"I know you will not, Padme." Mon Mothma told her. "May the Force be with all of you." She ended with a smile.

They all nodded with respect and happiness and then all exited the conference room. "I can't believe it?" Luke said excitedly. "They're actually letting us do this!"

"I can't believe it either." Leia added as the siblings hugged with excitement as hopes of being able to have their father back with them soon filled them with happiness. But then they all started to become more serious as they noticed Obi-Wan looking at Vader, with his left arm held up in front of his chest and stroking his beard with the other.

Obi-Wan looked with concern at Vader, who was now looking more and more like Anakin every time he saw him, especially now that he was dressed in regular clothing. "Vader, are you sure that you are going to be able to convince Palpatine that you are still his loyal apprentice?"

Vader looked at Obi-Wan with confidence. "Absolutely!" He tried to assure them all as he looked at their hopeful faces. "I just need some time to alter my respirator suit to fit my new body." He said with a small smile. "Let me have a ship, as I requested, and then leave the rest to me."

"I'll bet that's something you thought you'd never hear yourself saying." Luke said to him.

Vader nodded at Luke and then chuckled. "You're right. So much has happened in the past week or so." He said as he looked affectionately at Padme, who blushed under his gaze. But then, noticing her discomfort, he took his eyes immediately away from her, looking back at Luke again. "But I will never take for granted this new life you all have given me. I fully intend on trying my best to make amends for my past crimes as best I can." He then looked down with shame. "I know it won't bring back many of the lives I took, but at least I can do what I can to bring democracy back to the galaxy again. I have been such a fool all these years, a heartless, empty monster." He then looked up at his audience again. "I assure you that I am not that man anymore."

Padme smiled at him, as did Obi-Wan and the others. "That's good to hear, Vader." Obi-Wan told him with a smile. "And we fully appreciate all the help you are willing to give us."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Vader said with a bow. "And I appreciate the trust you are putting in me."

"Well…" Padme began. "We better inform everyone of the plan and get it underway. I can't stand the thought of Anakin being in that horrible place and time is of the essence."

They all nodded in agreement and then departed, going their separate ways prepare for the days ahead.

-------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

_What is this I sense?_ Palpatine thought to himself as he turned his chair around to face a view screen and pressed a button on the arm of his chair.

The image of a stormtrooper came up in front of him. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Wake the warden of the Imperial Palace prison. I want to talk to him." The Emperor told the stormtrooper on the other end.

"As you wish, your Majesty." And then the Emperor ended the transmission, waiting somewhat impatiently for the prison warden to appear before him as he tapped his bony, pale fingers on the arm of his chair.

_He is going to pay for his incompetence._ Palpatine thought to himself just as a very unnerved and quickly dressed prison warden appeared on the view screen in front of him.

"You wanted to speak with me, your Highness?" The prison warden asked him.

"I need to ask you something, Warden. Did the new prisoner, Anakin Skywalker, receive the treatment he was supposed to be given?"

The warden looked confused. "Of course, your Majesty. I gave the order to the guards myself. They were to administer it to him as soon as they took him to his cell."

"Well, I have reason to believe he has NOT been given this treatment." The Emperor told the very nervous acting warden. "And I would very much hate to find out that my suspicions are proven to be true." The warden then gulped as he pulled at his collar with his right hand. "Now tell me, Warden…Are you absolutely sure that those orders were carried out?"

"I will find out, your Majesty." The warden said with a bow.

"Good." The Emperor told the warden. "And if they have not, you better make sure that that error in judgment is corrected and the guards responsible are dealt with. Or I will deal with you personally, Warden."

"It will be taken care of, your Highness." The warden quickly bowed nervously as the Emperor abruptly ended the transmission.

The Emperor then turned his chair to look out the window, speaking through the Force to his short-lived apprentice. _"So you think you were smart, keeping the guards from giving you the Ysalamiri serum, Anakin. Your feeble attempt to contact your former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is not going to save you."_

"_You underestimate my friends and family, Palpatine."_ Came Anakin's reply through the Force.

"_And you underestimate me, my old friend."_ Palpatine snapped back at him as he flipped a switch on his chair again, this time Mara image coming up as he turned to the view screen.

"Yes, Master." Mara said with a bow.

"Mara, it has been discovered by his friends and family that Anakin Skywalker still lives. I want you to arrange a transport to take him to the Kessel Mines. They will not rescue him." Palpatine informed her.

"As you command, Master." Mara complied. "I will make immediate arrangements."

"Goood. And, Mara…make sure that the prison guards escorting him are aware of the importance of the Ysalamiri serum. I don't want to have to move him again or take the risk of his using the Force to escape." The Emperor suggested to her.

"Yes, Master. I will make sure that it is done." Mara replied and then Palpatine ended the transmission.

"_No, my old friend."_ Palpatine spoke through the Force again. _"You're going to have a new home. I will give you one last chance to join me."_

"_Never!"_ Came Anakin's defiant reply.

"_You will regret that, after you spend time at the Kessel Mines doing hard labor."_ The Emperor told Anakin.

"_If you're trying to frighten me, it's not working."_ Anakin told him. _"So you might as well just kill me now and get it over with…Because I will never join you."_

"_But what fun would that be?" _Palpatine replied. _"Besides, your family and their feeble friends will be coming here to Coruscant to free you." _He paused._ "But instead they will be walking right into a trap."_

"_NO!"_ Anakin exclaimed.

"_Then join me!"_ Palpatine taunted. _"Or they will die!"_

There was a long pause from Anakin before he spoke through the Force again. _"They would rather die than to know that I turned to the Dark Side. And I won't turn. So you might as well leave them out of this. It is a waste of your time and your resources."_ Anakin tried to convince the Emperor.

The Emperor just cackled evilly. _"Anakin, you are not fooling me. You care whether they live or die. So submit yourself to me."_

"_NO!"_ Anakin reiterated again.

Palpatine then just sighed. _"Very well, Anakin. Then you have already determined their fate."_ He finished just as he sensed Anakin's Force signature disappear along with the panic he felt at being given the Ysalamiri serum again. Palpatine smirked evilly to himself. _Oh you will submit to me, Skywalker. You will, or your family will die._

--------------------------------------

The next morning, Mara walked into the Emperor's dining room, decorated completely in black marble, to find him eating his breakfast with his advisors. He looked up as she entered the room. "Ah, Mara. Is our guest on his way to his new accommodations?" He asked her.

Mara stopped and bowed to him from just inside the double doors she had just walked through. "Yes, Master. The ship left for Kessel this morning."

"Good, Mara." The Emperor said with his gravelly voice. "Now, I must discuss this trap we must set for his valiant rescuers. Please be seated. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, and thank you, Master." Mara replied as she sat in the seat the Emperor had pointed to that was directly to his right. Vader's chair, she realized with pride as her new position within the Empire started to sink in. _I really am going to be fully trained in the ways of the Sith._ She thought to herself with satisfaction.

--------------------------------------

_Hoth_

"Well, this is it." Vader said as he lowered the mask and helmet of his respirator suit onto his head, once inside it feeling a bit cluster phobic as the hissing of the respirator kicked in.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked him with concern. "Can you breathe properly?"

"I can breathe fine, Padme." The menacing, mechanical voice of Darth Vader finally came from the mask. "I just wish I did not have to wear this suit ever again. Just being within it again reminds me of all the painful and agonizing years I spent in it. My hope is that this charade will end quickly, and I will never have to wear this suit ever again."

"We all hope that." Obi-Wan tried to assure him with a smile as Han, Lando and Chewie approached to look at the Dark Lord in full gear again out of curiosity.

"Whoa!" Lando said as he looked at Vader with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Now this is something I never thought I would actually witness."

"I'll second that, pal." Han agreed as Chewie growled in agreement and Han put his right hand on his hip as he looked at Vader suspiciously. "I never thought I'd be wishing the Dark Sith Lord, Darth Vader, good luck."

"Is that what you are doing, Captain Solo?" Vader asked between the loud mechanical breathing, turning as he heard Han's words. "Wishing me luck?"

Han gulped a bit and uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah…I suppose I am." Han finally said. "I guess I have to respect what you are trying to do for us…No matter what you did in the past, you are taking a great risk."

Vader smiled beneath the mask. "Thank you, Captain Solo."

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked Vader, drawing his gaze away from Han.

"I am ready." Vader replied and then turned one final time to Padme, placing his right, gloved hand tentatively on her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Padme. And don't worry. I will make sure your husband returns to you. I promise you."

Padme leaned into his touch and smiled at him. "Thank you."

At her words, Vader smiled under his mask and then turned to Obi-Wan. "We must go."

Obi-Wan then nodded and joined Vader as Padme and the others watched the pair walk towards the X-Wing that Vader would be flying. Padme then left the hanger with Han and the others to prepare for their phase of the plan, just as Obi-Wan and Vader reached the fighter and stopped, facing each other.

"Take care, old friend. And may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan told Vader with a bow of respect.

Vader bowed as well. "And with you, Obi-Wan." He told him and then reached out and embraced him, the 'brothers' patting each other in a brotherly hug, and then backing away from each other. "I will miss you, Obi-Wan. We have had some great talks when you came to visit me in the medical bay. I hope if I ever get back to my own dimension, if he is still alive, that the Obi-Wan there will be as forgiving and can be as at ease with me as you have been."

Obi-Wan just smiled at Vader. "I hope so, too, Anakin." He said, using his real name for the first time. "And I am sure your Obi-Wan will be glad to have you as his friend again."

Vader smiled under his mask again. "Thank you." But then he returned his thoughts back to his mission. "Well, I must go. I have to be in position in order for the rest of our plan to work."

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed and then they both bowed to each other again just before Vader turned and climbed the ladder. He carefully sat himself in the cockpit then flipped the switches to lower the canopy and to start the engines. The two Jedi waved at each other as Vader piloted the ship into the air and flew it out of the hanger, taking it up into space.

-----------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

Mara entered the throne room and walked to the bottom of the stairs, bowing down at the foot of them. "My Master." She addressed him.

Palpatine swiveled his chair around so he could look down at her. "Yes, what is it my child?" He asked her. "You may rise."

Mara then stood up and looked up at her new master. "Master, I was just wondering…when you will be starting my training?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"Ah, of course. Yes, soon, very soon, my dear. As soon as this Rebel rescue plan of their beloved Anakin Skywalker is taken care of accordingly, we will start it immediately." He told her with a smarmy smile. Mara smiled in satisfaction at this and bowed just as the Emperor's commlink started beeping. He flipped the switch to answer it and the image of an officer in a grey Imperial uniform appeared before him. "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"There is an urgent message coming in from…Darth Vader, your majesty." The officer told him.

"From Darth Vader?" The Emperor said with subtle surprise as Mara looked a bit disappointed, knowing what this could mean. "Very well, Commander, patch him through.

"Yes, your Majesty." The officer said with a bow as his image disappeared and then the image of Darth Vader appeared on the screen instead.

"Well, Darth Vader. So you ARE alive. I heard that you may have been killed on the Death Star or captured by the Rebels." The Emperor said to Vader.

"I was injured when my ship crash landed on Yavin IV; and then I was captured by the Rebels, my Master." Vader replied with a bow of his head.

"So you have been a prisoner this long, Lord Vader? Why did it take so long for you to escape?" Palpatine asked with curiosity and suspicion.

"As I said, I was injured and it took time for me to regain my strength. But while I was there I tried to earn their trust and told them I would be a spy for them if they would let me help them. The fools believed me and let me go." Vader told Palpatine with a chuckle.

Palpatine tried to use the Dark Side of the Force to search for Vader's true motives, if any, knowing that he could never fully trust his apprentice. But, as always, he met resistance to his invasion of Vader's mind. "Let you go? You must have been quite convincing, my old friend." He answered him with an evil laugh. "I would have loved to have been there to witness that." He then paused as studied Vader's masked form. "So…I assume this means you know the current location of the Rebel base. Where is it?"

"It is located on Hoth, Master." Vader answered him.

The Emperor smiled evilly. "Goood. Then we must strike before they realize you have betrayed them. As soon as you arrive, take command of the newly completed Super Star Destroyer, the Executor. You can have whatever part of the Imperial fleet you feel is necessary to rid us of that Rebel scum for good."

"Yes, my Master. It will be done." Vader said with another bow and then on cue, the Emperor cut his transmission. _Well, that was easier than I thought._ Vader thought to himself with satisfaction. He then switched on his comm to send a coded text transmission back to the Falcon, who would then relay the message back to Hoth. The message simply read, _"Everything going as planned so far. Be prepared for attack."_

-----------------------------------------

Back on Coruscant, the Emperor smiled under his hood and then turned to look down at Mara. "Change of plans, Mara. I am afraid with Lord Vader returning, I will not be able to complete your training." He told her as Mara got a look of disappointment and anger on her face. "But…if you get proof that Lord Vader is lying to me and is truly now a Rebel spy, then there will be nothing standing in the way of my completing your training." He smiled evilly at her.

Mara's look of disappointment then turned into one of hope as an evil smirk formed on her face. "What is it you wish me to do, Master?"

"I want you to also join Lord Vader on the Executor and keep a close eye on him, of course." He told her as he cackled evilly. "And if you find anything, and I mean anything, suspicious, I want you to report it to me immediately."

"Yes, my Master." Mara replied with a bow.


	82. Chapter 82

_Author's Note: My apologies for not updating sooner. I have been sick the last couple of weeks as well as having other life issues taking a toll on my brain. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter 82**

_Coruscant_

Vader landed the X-Wing on the Imperial palace's main landing platform and was immediately met by a squadron of clones standing to attention on both sides of the X-Wing. A group of three officers approached him, walking between the storm troopers, and bowed to him as he climbed down the ladder of the X-Wing and stood before them.

"Lord Vader, I am Admiral Kendal Ozzel. I am in command of the Executor and awaiting your orders, my Lord." Ozzel told him.

"Admiral Ozzel, I hope that you are up to the task." Vader acknowledged him with his deep, mechanical voice..

"Oh, yes, my Lord. I can assure you that I am." Ozzel replied as Vader turned to look at his other two companions.

"And who are these two officers?" Vader asked as he looked at the two men standing behind Ozzel.

"My apologies, my Lord." Ozzel said as he turned to point to his companions with his right hand. "This is General Maximilian Veers. He will be in charge of the ground attack on Hoth, Sir." He then paused as he then pointed to the other officer. "And this is Captain Firmus Piett, my second in command on the Executor."

Vader looked at them all squarely in their eyes from beneath his mask as he pointed his right index finger at them. "I will expect only the best from all of you. We cannot fail this mission or you will all suffer the consequences for your mistakes." He then turned and looked at Ozzel in particular. "Are we at an understanding?"

"Yes, my Lord." Ozzel answered nervously. "You will only get the best from us."

"Very good. Now prepare for the departure immediately, we do not have a moment to lose. I will brief you when I arrive on board within one standard hour. I have a few personal matters to attend to before we depart." Vader told them.

"Yes, my Lord." Ozzel said with a bow one last time as Vader walked passed him with his black cape swirling behind him.

The three officers just turned and looked at one another. Ozzel, especially, was acting very nervous as he briefly looked in Vader's direction and then back at Veers and Piett. "Well, at least the first meeting is over with." Ozzel paused before continuing. "Well, you heard him. Let us get back to the Executor and prepare for departure."

General Veers simply nodded, stone faced, and followed Admiral Ozzel to the Imperial shuttle waiting nearby that was to take them back to the Executor.

"Yes, Admiral." Piett replied with his hands clasped behind his back as he turned his head to see Vader heading towards the exit to the hanger. He watched the Sith Lord with curiosity as he departed. To him, Vader was a complete mystery, one, of which, he would love to solve. But he knew his place and knew asking too many questions would only wind up getting him killed. So as soon as he saw the black enigma leave the hanger, he simply turned and followed the others into the shuttle, never saying a word, as they all walked up the ramp and it closed behind them.

----------------------------------

_Well, that went rather well. Now I just need to locate Anakin and make sure the guards forget when they are suppose to be on duty. That should give Padme and the others plenty of time to get him out._ Vader thought to himself as he headed towards the lift that he knew leads to the prison below the palace. He opened the doors, got on the lift, and turned around, pushing the button to close the doors. The lift then started making its descent.

As soon as he reached the lower levels of the prison below the palace and the doors to the lift opened, Vader immediately went in search of the warden's office. As he entered the warden's office, he found the warden fast asleep with his head on his desk. Vader smirked under his mask and made his way over to the desk, pounding his right fist down on the Imperial issue, gray durasteel desk, startling the warden awake. The warden looked at Vader with fear in his eyes as he immediately got to his feet and saluted. "Lord Vader?"

"Warden, I hope that you do not find your position here boring. I could make arrangements to have you transferred to guard duty at the Kessel Mines." Vader threatened him.

"No, my Lord." The warden said with a sheepish grin. "Of course, not. I find my position here very stimulating."

"Very good, Warden. Now that we have established your dedication to your position here, I am here to inquire about a prisoner that was brought here recently. His name is Anakin Skywalker." Vader inquired.

The warden looked at Vader dumbfounded. "Anakin Skywalker, my Lord? I don't believe I understand."

"All you need to understand, Warden, is that I want to know which cell he is located in so I can 'interrogate' him myself." Vader then paused before continuing. "There is much I need to discuss with my old enemy."

The warden, continued to look at him with disbelief. "Oh, but my Lord…"

"I do not want any excuses, Warden. Where is he?" Vader asked with growing irrigation.

"I am sorry, my Lord…but…but… Anakin Skywalker has been moved. The Emperor gave orderes to have him transported to the spice mines on Kessel." The warden told him. "I understand the Emperor is setting up some kind of trap for his friends and family. Are you not aware of this, my Lord?"

_What? This can't be good. Palpatine must suspect something?_ Vader thought to himself as he recovered from this new revelation. "No, I was not aware of that. When did the transport to Kessel depart?"

"Just two standard hours ago, my Lord." The warden replied with shock at this revelation that Vader knew nothing of the Emperor's plan..

"Very well." Vader replied and the waved his right hand in front of the warden's eyes. "You will not remember this conversation. I did not come to see you and you will return to sleeping on your desk."

"Yes, Sir." The warden said in a daze and immediately sat back down, placing his head back onto the table and immediately fell back to sleep.

Once he knew the warden was taken care of, Vader immediately turned and left to head back to the turbo lift to the main level. _I must contact the Millenium Falcon immediately and stop them before they come here._

--------------------------------

_Millennium Falcon – Somewhere in Space Near Coruscant_

"I don't like this. He's taking too long." Han said as he turned to Chewie, Padme, Obi-Wan and Lando from his seat in the cockpit. "If we don't hear from him soon, I'm turning the Falcon around and going back to Hoth."

"Are you even sure we can trust him?" Lando interjected as he looked at Padme and Obi-Wan.

"I would trust him with my life." Padme responded with disgust at their distrust, but then softened and sighed as she realized quite quickly where they were coming from. "I understand why you distrust him, but you don't know him like I do. We must give him more time."

"I understand that, Padme." Han replied. "I know that he is supposed to be Anakin from another dimension and be all redeemed." Han said as he waved his arms in front of him. "Have you forgotten that little detail about Vader murdering and killing countless numbers of beings over the last 20 years?" Chewie growled in agreement.

"We are aware of that." Obi-Wan interjected from his seat behind Padme. "But Padme is right. We must give Vader more time."

Han sighed and then turned around to face the viewport, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this." It was then that they heard some static come from the com station as the fuzzy hologram of a dark figure was trying to appear in front of them. "Chewie, try to boost the signal." Han instructed as he sat up straight and Chewie complied.

"_Security code 426. Can you read me?" _Came the non-mechanical voice of Vader as his unmasked face finally appeared in front of them.

"Yeah, we read ya." Han finally said. "What's up? You don't look too happy."

"Vader, what's wrong?" Padme asked in concern as she got up from her chair from behind Han and moved closer to Vader's hologram.

"_I'm afraid I can't speak with you long, as I believe Palpatine does not totally believe my story." _He sighed, looking down and back up at everyone._ "I'm afraid I have bad news."_ Vader paused before continuing. _"I just discovered that Anakin has been moved to the prison on Kessel to work in the mines."_

"What? No!" Padme said with horror as her right hand came up over her mouth. "When did this happen?" She asked as her hand dropped down from her face.

"_Apparently, he was transported there shortly before I arrived. I have orders to proceed directly to Hoth and cannot delay for too long or Palpatine will grow more suspicious. Therefore, I am sorry. But there is not much I can to for him until after the attack of the Rebel Base is complete. So I am afraid you will be on your own in trying to free Anakin from the mines on Kessel unless you are willing to wait for me." _Vader told them.

Han just turned to the others with a look of 'I told you so' on his face as Obi-Wan addressed Vader. "Is there anything you can tell us that might help us if we were to proceed without you?"

"_Not a whole lot. Just that the mines are heavily guarded and any hope of him planning an escape from there is going to be slim, especially if they are dampening his use of the Force with the Ysalamiri serum."_ Vader informed them. _"Your best chance to get him out will be an outright assault._

"Great. Just great." Han replied. "Well, Plan A didn't involve a full scale assault. We were counting on you to make it easy for us."

"_I know and I apologize, Captain Solo. There is nothing I can do at this point without raising more suspicion."_ Vader reiterated.

Padme stood in thought and worry about their new predicament. Grief gripped her at the thought of her Ani being in an even worse place than the Imperial Prison and being forced to work the cold and dark spice mines. "I don't want to leave Anakin there any longer than necessary. I think we should proceed without Vader and try to get him out of the Kessel Mines ourselves." She told her companions.

"Now wait a minute. I didn't sign up for no suicide mission." Han jumped in.

"You're not seriously thinking about attacking Kessel head on?" Lando asked with shock from his seat behind Chewie.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Padme told them as both men looked back at her like she was mad. "There has to be a way for us to infiltrate the prison to get Anakin out."

"That's crazy. We can't possibly infiltrate the prison with just us. We'll need reinforcements and everyone else is going to by tied up with the attack on Hoth." Han told her.

Obi-Wan, who was sitting in the extra third seat behind Padme listening and stroking his beard while deep in thought, finally thought it was time for him to add his input to this conversation. "Vader, are you sure there is nothing you can do to help us?" He asked.

Vader shook his head. _"I am sorry. My hands are tied right now. That is if you want me to continue to be a spy for the Alliance."_

"Of course, we do, Vader." Obi-Wan replied as he, too, stood up and walked closer to Vader's hologram, standing behind Padme. "But Anakin could be dead if we wait until the attack on Hoth."

"_Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that_." Vader replied. _"I think the Emperor is hoping to still turn him to the Dark Side. I'm the one you should be worried about being eliminated by the Emperor." _He paused as he winked at them._ "But he's not counting on the fact that I have been healed of my debilitating injuries. He still thinks I am that broken down man I was before my redemption and surgeries. I think he will be in quite a surprise."_ He then turned to Padme. _"And I made a promise to you, Padme, and I intend to keep it. I will help return your husband, Anakin, to you."_

Padme smiled at Vader's image as it flickered. "Thank you. I know that you will do everything in your power to try to accomplish that."

Vader then turned away abruptly as if he heard something. _"I must go. One of the officers is at my door. I will contact you again on this frequency as soon as I can. If I can think of a way to help you, I will. May the Force be with you."_

"And with you." Obi-Wan replied and then Vader's image was gone.

"See. What did I tell ya?" Han exclaimed. "He's playing us. He never intended to help us in the first place, and now we're playing right into his hands."

"I'm with, Han." Lando added as Chewie growled in agreement. "I think we should forget about Vader 'helping' us and make a plan of our own. This could be all part of some plan for us to gain false confidence in him and then he'll capture us to turn over to the Emperor himself."

"Do you seriously think he would have let us get this far if he intended on deceiving us?" Padme asked him.

"If he's setting a trap, then, yes." Han replied smugly as he crossed his arms.

Padme and Obi-Wan both crossed their arms in front of their chests and looked at one another. "What do you think, Obi-Wan."

"I think we will have to go to Plan B…Whatever that is." Obi-Wan replied.

------------------------------------

_Kessel – Spice Mines_

"Get up, you Rebel scum!" The guard said as he came into Anakin's cell and pulled the mattress out from under Anakin, causing him to wake up from his drug, induced sleep and fall to the floor with a thud. Anakin groaned, rubbing the top of his head, as he looked up at the guard with contempt. "Stand up before I make you stand up." The guard sneered at him as he prodded him with a lightening stick.

Anakin yelped in pain as the electricity surged through his body; and then, without saying a word, he slowly stood up to his full height, towering over the guard. It took all his will power not to attack this man for his incivility and abusiveness. But Anakin knew that if he caused waves here on Kessel, he would most certainly be severely beaten or killed for his insubordination. So Anakin just stewed quietly as another guard entered the cell and put shackles on his wrists and ankles, chaining them all together.

"Now move!" The guard commanded, pushing Anakin forward with force and causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Hey! Not so rough! I'm going!" Anakin declared as another guard punched him in the stomach, causing Anakin to double over to hold his stomach.

"Perhaps next time you won't be so vocal about how you are being treated." The second guard stated. "And I wouldn't try being mouthy with the guards here on Kessel. Not unless you wish to spend your days in total darkness with no food or water for days on end. And that's only if the beating they inflict on you doesn't kill you first." He said with an evil laugh as Anakin only glared at him as the guard pushed Anakin forward again.

As Anakin exited his cell, he was forced into a line with other inmates who had also been transported here from Coruscant and other various planets the prison transport had stopped at along the way. It was then that Anakin noticed that one of the prisoners looked very familiar to him and it didn't take him long to figure out why. "Kitster?" He asked with a whisper of disbelief as the severly bruised and chained prisoner with dark hair looked up at him with his charcoal eyes. It startled Anakin to see how lifeless Kitster's eyes appeared at first until they focused and fell upon Anakin's face.

"Ani?" Kitster asked in a return whisper as a weak smile formed on his face. Anakin could tell it was painful for him to just do that. But Kister continued. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story. How about you? I thought you were still on Tatooine?" Anakin asked as the the guards marched them towards the ramp.

"I was, but…" Kitster started to answer.

"Quiet! No talking!" The guards yelled when they heard many of the prisoners talking to one another in addition to the two childhood friends.

Anakin and Kitster just eyed one another, knowingly with brotherly affection. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here." Anakin whispered to him again. _I'll have to make sure Kitster escapes with me._ Anakin thought to himself as the group of about 20 or so prisoners entered a large room where what appeared to be more guards and an officer, who looked to be of some importance, stood awaiting them.

"Halt! You Rebel scum!" The head guard on the transport ordered and the group stopped obediently.

"Now that we have your attention…" The important looking officer, who had peppered black hair; pale, haunting blue eyes; and was wearing a gray Imperial uniform, said as he stepped forward. "Let me introduce myself. I am General MacAfee, warden of this prison. As many of you, I'm sure already know, this planet is a cold, barren waistland with barely a breathable atmosphere. So if you think you can escape, guess again. If we don't capture you or shoot you first, the elements and the lack of oxygen will kill you instead. So don't even think about escape if you want to live." He then paused as he put his hands behind his back, starting to walk down the line in front of the new prisoners. "If you do as you're told and work hard, you will be greatly rewarded with food, drink and other privileges. If you do not do these things, then you will spend your time in the isolation box until I say you can leave it. Do you understand?" All the prisoners, including Anakin and Kitster, nodded. "I want to hear you say it! 'Yes, we understand… Sir!'" He ordered.

"Yes, we understand, Sir!" The prisoners all exclaimed obediently in unison as General MacAfee continued to walk down the line, eyeing each prisoner until his eyes finally fell up on Anakin.

MacAfee's face then twisted into an evil smirk as he eyed the taller man in front of him with recognition. "Anakin Skywalker, the famous 'Hero With No Fear.'" He said as all the prisoners and guards turned their heads to look at Anakin with awe.

Anakin just looked back at MacAfee, trying to control showing the disdain he felt for this man already. "Yes, that is my name."

"Well, now. I hope that you find your stay here on Kessel…interesting." MacAfee replied. "I understand you have to be administered a special serum to keep you in line." He told him, rather than asked as he walked right up to Anakin, putting his face almost directly into Anakin's. "And I don't want to have any trouble from you, Jedi, or I will have you killed, despite what you may think. All the Emperor need know is that you had an unfortunate 'accident.'"

Kitster looked up at Anakin with fear in his eyes as Anakin tried not to show his fear. "I am not afraid of you." Anakin said with confidence as he looked back down at the shorter man threatening him.

"Don't tempt me, Jedi scum." MacAfee warned him as they stared each other down until the warden finally turned away from Anakin to face the others again. "I will not tolerate this sort of insubordination in my prison as I have just witnessed with this new prisoner, Anakin Skywalker. Therefore, I will make an example of him." He then turned to the guards. "Take him to the isolation box. No food or water for two days." He ordered the guards nodded in compliance as they walked over to Anakin.. Kitster looked at Anakin with sadness as the guards grabbed at Anakin's arms and led him away, with Anakin doing his best to stay calm and collect as they roughly put an oxygen over Anakin's face and then over their own. One of the guards then pushed the button to lower the ramp and, as soon as it hit the ground, they escorted Anakin out into the frigid Kessel atmosphere, with Anakin's cloak and tunics being the only things protecting him from freezing entirely to death as they lead him away.

Anakin managed to sneak a peek back at Kitster as the other prisoners were led out into the cold behind them. _We'll get out of this mess. I promise you, Kitster._


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

_Millenium Falcon – En Route to Kessel_

After their conversation with Vader and learning of Anakin's new location at the prison on Kessel, Padme just wanted to be alone. They really didn't have any plan at the moment, only that they were going to go to Kessel and evaluate their options from there. So she had left the others as it would be many hours before they reached that area of space.

Padme kept walking in a daze until she found herself in the cargo hold. Once inside, she leaned up against the wall and slid down it, coming to rest in a seated position on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, laying her head on top of her knees as she began to cry. _I miss Anakin so much._ She thought to herself as she continued to sob.

She thought back to all of the happy times they had shared together over the years, the births of their children, anniversaries, birthdays, the visits to her parents on Naboo; and just how wonderful Anakin was with the children to this day astounded her. He truly was her soul mate, and she couldn't even imagine going through life without him.

And now he was in danger again after all these years, a prisoner of the very man who had once been thought of as a mentor and friend to both, who at the time they believed only had the galaxy's best interests at heart. How wrong they had all been about him. He had been a Sith all along, one who had been preying upon Anakin to be his apprentice from the moment he laid eyes on him as a boy.

But then a thought came to Padme as images of Vader entered her mind and the guilt of what had happened between them in the medical bay on Hoth gripped at her heart. _How could I have been so careless? I just learned Anakin had died and ran into another man's arms. How could I do such a thing?_

Although, Vader wasn't just any man, he was an alternate version of her husband, her Ani. But even then, she felt like she had betrayed him. _Would Anakin ever understand if he found out? Should I tell him myself?_ Padme thought to herself as the fear of losing his love and the guilt took over again, strangling her as she wept.

_I love Anakin so much. What was I thinking?_ Padme continued to berate herself._ I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. Oh Anakin, I don't want to lose you all over again. The thought of you being dead just tore me apart. I hope that you will be able to forgive me if we can get you out of that horrible prison._ She silently pleaded, wishing he could hear her most private thoughts.

It was then that Obi-Wan walked into the cargo hold, looking for Padme. As he entered the room, he sensed her and turned to see her sitting on the floor crying. "Padme, are you alright?" He asked her as he looked at her with concern.

Padme raised her head from her knees and looked up at Obi-Wan with tear-filled eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her right hand. "I miss him, Obi-Wan. I miss my husband and I want him back."

Obi-Wan weakly smiled at her as he walked over to sit on the floor next to her, leaning up against the wall as well. "We will save him, Padme, and you will have him back soon. I am sure of it." He tried to assure her.

"But how can we be so sure? Obi-Wan, he's in the most heavily guarded prisons in the Empire. How can we possibly get him out of there and survive it?" Padme asked him with despair.

Obi-Wan just sighed as he looked down and then back over at her. "I have to admit that it is not going to be easy. But Anakin and I have been in worse situations and we survived. And I'm surprised that you would say something like that. You, too, have been in what seemed like hopeless situations; and everything turned out alright in the end. So do not lose faith in the Force. Anakin has yet to fulfill his destiny in bringing balance back to the Force. Therefore, I believe that he will survive this." He told her with a weak smile.

"I hope you're right." Padme replied with a smile almost grazing her lips as she remembered Geonosis and other such battles they had been in; but then she became serious again as a tear slid down her cheek. "But that doesn't make me miss him any less. And…" She paused not knowing if she should admit this to Obi-Wan or not. But she needed to talk to someone about it, someone who knew Anakin about as well as herself.

"What is it, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked her, sensing the conflict and guilt within her mind.

Padme sighed. "Obi-Wan…I have to tell someone. I-I…" She stopped as the words caught in her throat and Obi-Wan waited patiently to see if she would continue. Padme looked down in shame. "Obi-Wan, I did something yesterday that I feel completely ashamed about."

"Is it about you kissing, Vader?" Obi-Wan asked her, sensing that that is what she wanted to tell him.

Padme looked up at him with a start and with embarrassment. "You know?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Ben saw you and told us."

Padme was mortified as a look of anguish crossed her face. "Ben saw us? Oh, this is worse than I could even imagine. Do the other children know about this?"

Obi-Wan nodded again, but looked at her with compassion. "Ben told us when we did not find you in your quarters. That is how we knew to find you in the medical bay with Vader. Ben said he had followed you." He paused as a weak smile came across his face. "But we all discussed it and we know that you were just suffering from grief after you thought you lost Anakin. And Vader is, after all, Anakin…just not of this dimension."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan with surprise. "But…How can the children and you be so forgiving when I can't even forgive myself?"

"Padme, we all know that you love Anakin. It is very clear to us. And you thought you had lost your husband. You were in highly emotional state and Vader is so much like Anakin, we can see why you may have gotten carried away." Obi-Wan explained. "In fact, we all pretty much agreed that we shouldn't even discuss it with anyone."

"But will Anakin be as forgiving?" Padme replied sadly looking at her knees.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly and put his arm around Padme's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Anakin loves you, Padme. I am sure he will understand and forgive you. That is, of course, assuming that you are planning on telling him."

Padme paused for a moment, contemplating this, as she turned her head to look at Obi-Wan again. "Yes…We promised each other once that we would never keep any more secrets from each other. I must tell him, Obi-Wan, and have his forgiveness or the guilt will be unbearable." She then looked the other direction. "I just hope that I will have that chance."

"You will, Padme." Obi-Wan replied, causing Padme to turn her head again towards him, this time laying it on her folded arms resting on her knees.

Padme weakly smiled at him but did not answer him. _Oh, how I hope Obi-Wan is right. Anakin, I love you. Please, Force, let us save him and so we can be together again. I will never, ever betray our love like that ever again. Just please let me have the chance to prove it._

------------------------------------------

_Hoth_

Luke, Leia, Sarah and little Ben were all standing together off to the side in the hanger where the entire base had gathered to hear Mon Mothma and Dodonna speak. Mace Windu, Tobin and Elena were also standing with the Skywalker family.

Everyone quieted down as Mon Mothma stood and walked up to the podium. "We just received word from the Millennium Falcon that Darth Vader is on his way here with an attack force. Just remember that he is going to afford us every opportunity to escape; but he also must make this look as realistic as possible or all our plans of him being a spy for the Alliance will be lost. Therefore, it is still possible that some lives will be lost today. But I am confident that the outcome of this battle will help convince Emperor Palpatine of Vader's continued allegiance to him."

It was then that Dodonna stood and Mon Mothma stepped back so he could take his place at the podium. "I am sure you are all wondering why we decided to trust Darth Vader this way." He then paused as they heard the murmurs from the crowd. "We do not totally trust him and this may all prove to be nothing more than a double cross; but so far he has given us no reason to doubt him by warning us of the attack as promised. Although, he was unable to tell us exactly when it will occur as he must maintain com silence as much as possible. So, therefore, we must all stay at alert status until the time comes. Are there any questions?" Dodonna asked as one pilot got to his feet. "Yes, you have a question?"

"Yes." The pilot answered. "Did Lord Vader tell you how we're going to be attacked?"

"No, he hasn't." Dodonna replied. "But he did tell us he would contact us upon reaching orbit over Hoth and give us some clue as to how. He did say it will most likely be a land assault." The pilot then sat down, not quite satisfied with his answer, but he didn't question any more. "Are there any more questions?" Dodonna asked as he looked around the room. When there was no reply, he turned to Leia and Luke. "Jedi Skywalker and Senator Outlander, would you also like to address the assembly?"

"Yes, Dodonna." Leia said as she stood and walked up to the front of the room with Luke not far behind her. Dodonna stepped back as Leia walked up to the podium and Luke stood to her right, clasping his hands in front of him and trying to look official. "We also just received word from my mother that Luke's and my father, Anakin Skywalker, has been taken prisoner by Emperor Palpatine and he has been transferred to the prison on Kessel." A huge gasp could be heard across the room as she continued. "Therefore, upon leaving Hoth, we may also need as many troops as possible to help free him. Our mother, Captain Solo, General Kenobi and the others are currently on their way to assess the situation. They will let us know once they have determined what we would be up against." She paused before continuing. "This attack will not be easy; and I realize that we would be asking a lot of you to join us. But how many of you are willing to join us in freeing my father? If you want to join us, then please raise your hand." She instructed as she gazed across the crowd before her.

It was then that the entire room started to raise their hands almost in unison as the Skywalkers all looked on in disbelief. One pilot in the front, turned around to see this, smiling, before stepping forward. "Senator Outlander, it seems that we are all in agreement. Your father, Anakin Skywalker, is a legendary hero who fought gallantly in the Clone Wars. Those of us that remember him or our parents told us about him, admire him greatly and want to do our part in freeing him."

Tears started to fill Leia's eyes, but she tried not to show it. "Thank you. Thank all of you for your support." She said as she turned and embraced Luke.

Mon Mothma then stepped forward. "Assembly dismissed. And may the Force be with us all." She said as murmurs from the crowd filled the hanger and started to gradually dwindle as everyone started departing. Mon Mothma then turned to look at Luke and Leia, who had pulled back from their embrace to look at her. "It looks like you will have all the help you will need." She said as Dodonna also smiled at them, nodding his head as the two leaders turned to leave as well.

It was then that the rest of the Skywalkers, Mace, Tobin and Elena also came over to meet Luke and Leia as they headed back towards them. "It appears that your father will be saved after all." Mace said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest with what appeared to be the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Yes, we hope so." Luke answered him. "I just hope that Vader lives up to his end of the bargain; and we get through this battle alive."

"As do I." Mace replied. "Although I sensed that the Dark Side had totally left him that does not mean that the Dark Side will not tempt him again."

"What do you mean, Master Windu?" Sarah asked.

"I think what he means, Sarah, is that Vader could easily turn back to the Dark Side and turn on us again." Tobin answered her.

Mace nodded his head. "You are correct, Padawan Mascar."

"Well, I don't think Vader will turn back to the Dark Side." Little Ben spoke up.

Everyone smiled at him. "And why is that Ben?" Luke asked him with amusement by his little brother's candidness.

"Because he loves our mom just as much as our dad does." Ben replied and everyone looked at each other knowingly in agreement.

"I hope you're right, Ben." Leia answered him as she pulled him into a hug. "But how did you get so smart?"

"I don't know." Ben said with embarrassment as he smiled up at his oldest sister. "I just know things."

"You are truly the son of Anakin Skywalker." Mace said. "He as a boy also just knew things before he received his Jedi training. You will make a fine Jedi someday, young Ben."

"Really?" Ben said as a huge smile formed on his face.

----------------------------------

_Executor – En Route to Hoth_

"How soon do we arrive at Hoth?" Vader asked in his mechanical voice as he stood on the bridge of the Executor with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"In two standard hours, my Lord." Piett answered him, studying Vader again.

Vader turned to look at Piett, sensing this as he, too, studied Piett. _There is something about this officer._ Vader thought to himself. _He is not like the others._ "Thank you, Captain." Vader replied as Piett nodded and walked back over to one of the work stations with his arms clasped behind his back.

Vader continued to study Piett, trying to read his thoughts as he did so. Upon entering his mind, he could see Piett's disgust with the Empire; but also his feeling of being trapped. But he also sensed that he is a man of honor and will stay loyal to whomever's command he is under. _A good quality to have in an officer._ He also found within Piett's mind his curiosity about himself. _So Piett is curious about me? And admires me for some reason? But he, himself, doesn't even know why. Hmm. Quite interesting._ Vader thought to himself as he continued his probing. _He senses that I am a man of honor as well, and respects that._ _Perhaps he may be of some use to me._

Piett had felt Vader's eyes on him, and it gave him the chills. It's true that he for some reason admired Lord Vader; but he couldn't understand why. _He is a Sith Lord and is known for his ruthless acts of killing innocents. Why do I admire him so much?_

"Captain Piett, I would like to see you in my quarters." Vader commanded just as Admiral Ozzel and Mara had returned to the bridge.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" Ozzel asked in astonishment as he watched Piett become white and nod in compliance to Vader's command.

"Yes, my Lord." Piett answered as he walked towards the dark lord.

"It is none of your business, Admiral." Vader said as he turned to Ozzel and motioned for Piett to follow him. As Piett walked passed him, out into the hallway, Vader noticed Mara's suspicious gaze. _I must be careful or she will report back to the Emperor._ Vader thought to himself. Vader had been outraged when he learned that Mara was to join him on the Executor. But he knew that if he objected to Palpatine's wishes, it would look even more suspicious so he just complied and tried not to show his displeasure.

Mara just eyed Vader suspiciously as she watched Vader follow Piett off of the bridge and out into the corridor. _Why does he want to see that officer in private?_ She asked herself before turning to Admiral Ozzel. "I will speak with you later, Admiral. I have something I must see to." And with that, she left the dumbfounded admiral to follow Vader and Piett.

------------------------------------

Piett walked next to the tall, dark lord, nervously wondering what in the galaxy he could possibly need to talk to him about in private.

"I am sure you are wondering why I need to speak with you in private." Vader said, as if he was reading Piett's thoughts and was.

Piett turned to Vader with surprise. "Yes, my Lord. But forgive me. If there is something you need to discuss in regard to the upcoming battle, do you not want to discuss your plans with Admiral Ozzel?"

"No. He is an idiot and, therefore, I wish to speak with you, Captain." Vader replied as he sensed Mara not far behind them, listening.

"Very well, Sir." Piett responded just as they reached Vader's quarters and Vader pushed the button to open the door.

Vader then motioned for Piett to enter, which he did and Vader followed, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the doors shut, Mara ran over to Vader's door and pressed her ear up against it. She heard muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. _Blast!_ So, instead, she closed her eyes, putting her index fingers on her temples as she closed her eyes and tried to read the thoughts of Vader or Piett. But her eyes popped open as she realized with disgust that she was being blocked._ Vader doesn't want me listening to his conversation._ She thought with amusement. _I wonder what he is up to._

Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to find anything out by standing at Vader's door, Mara then decided to go back the way she came. _I must figure out what Vader is up to before I contact Palpatine. He would be extremely angry with me if I only came to him with suspicions and no proof._ So she continued her way back to the bridge of the Executor, trying to formulate a plan to trap Vader along the way.

---------------------------------

Inside Vader's quarters, Piett looked around the room with curiosity. _What could Vader possibly want to talk to me about in private?_ He thought to himself again.

"Piett, I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me honestly." Vader said as he motioned for Piett to sit down. "Please have a seat."

"Yes, my Lord." Piett replied as he nodded and walked over to the chair that Vader had pointed to and sat down. "I am at a loss as to what you would like to speak to me about in private."

Vader turned and sat down in a chair opposite Piett. "Are you happy serving the Empire?" He asked, hoping to read Piett's thoughts as he tried to answer.

"Um…" Piett began, not knowing how to answer Vader's question. _I depise it._ He thought himself as he paused to consider how he should answer the dark lord without completely lying. "It is my job, Sir. And I was recruited; therefore, I must be happy with it."

Vader smirked under his mask. _He despises it._ "So you are not happy serving the Empire, then? And you despise it?" Piett looked at him with amazement and then became nervous as he realized the rumors were true about Vader being able to read people's thoughts. "There is no need to be afraid, Piett." Vader sighed. "I must make a confession. I, too, despise serving the Empire."

Piett looked at Vader with astonishment. "You, Sir?"

"Yes, Piett." Vader replied. "But I have another question for you. Have you ever considered joining the Rebel Alliance?"

Piett became even more nervous. _Yes. But how can I when it's my duty to serve the Empire._ He thought to himself.

"No need to answer me, Piett. You already have." Vader told him as he got to his feet.

Piett became extremely nervous as he watched Vader get to his feet, thinking that perhaps this was it. He was going to die. _Vader had sensed my disgust with the Empire and he wants me eliminated._ But then to Piett's amazement, Vader removed his helmet and then his mask to reveal the face of a man he recognized. His eyes went wide as he gasped.

"Piett." Vader spoke in his normal voice. "I am Aaron Skywalker, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's twin brother. And I need your help."


	84. Chapter 84

_Author's Note: Hello! I bet you all thought I fell off the edge of the Earth and would never finish this story. I know it's been about 6 years since I last updated. But with the news of a new Star Wars movie, Episode 7, being scheduled for released in 2015, I guess I have gotten very excited about Star Wars all over again._

_Therefore, I am now determined to finish this story and still have a sequel in mind for it. But first things first, on with the continuation of "Early Redemption"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and seek no financial gain for this story. This fanfic is just for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of other Star Wars fans. To paraphrase some of my fellow fanfic writers here, George Lucas originally created this sandbox and I just play in it. :)_

**Chapter 84**

_Executor – En Route to Hoth_

Piett just stared back at the still somewhat pale face of 'Aaron' Skywalker with disbelief. _I never knew Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, had a twin brother? Lord Vader must still be a prisoner of the Rebel Alliance or dead, so they sent him in his place as a spy._ "I-I don't understand. Is Lord Vader dead or being held hostage by the Rebel Alliance?" Piett finally asked Vader as he now gazed back at him with confusion.

"No, Piett. Lord Vader is not dead...nor is he currently a prisoner of the Rebel Alliance." Vader replied and then paused for a moment. "I am...was Lord Vader." He said as Piett now looked back at him with even more confusion than before. _How can I explain my sudden change of heart? He will never believe it. _Vader thought to himself as he turned to set his helmet and mask on the chair behind him. He then turned back around to face Piett with his arms crossed in front of him and looked down at Piett, who now looked back up at him from where he still sat in his chair. "Piett, I know this sounds crazy...but...it's the truth."

Piett looked at Vader with disbelief again and leaned back in his chair, also crossing his arms in front of him. "Crazy? Why would it sound crazy?" He replied sarcastically, trying not to laugh and with a glint in his eye. _He must believe I am a total idiot if he thinks I will believe that. _Piett thought to himself.

"It's true, Piett. And I will prove it to you." Vader retorted while looking Piett directly in the eye and then turned to look around the room. Piett followed his gaze as Vader spotted a data pad sitting on a nearby desk. Vader then called the data pad to his hand using the Force as Piett looked on in amazement and then Vader offered it to Piett after it reached his hand.

Piett looked at Vader suspiciously as he took the data pad from him. "That proves nothing. The Jedi were known to have that same ability." Piett said as he looked curiously down at the data pad and noticed it was prompting for a security code to be entered.

"Look at the data pad." Vader said as he pointed to it.

Piett looked at it and turned it over a few times trying to figure out the significance. "I don't see what you are implying. It's just a data pad."

"But it's not just any data pad." Vader replied.

Piett studied it a little closer and realized what it really was. "It is the remote override data pad for the bridge. Someone could control the whole ship with this if they needed to. But only Lord Vader has the code to this."

"That is correct, Piett. May I see it?" Vader asked as he held out his black gloved hand so Piett could hand it back him.

"Of course." Piett replied.

Vader then took it back into his possession and started typing on the screen. He then evilly smirked as he tapped on it one last time as the whole ship went completely dark and the hum of the engines died to silence. It was totally black and they could only hear each other breathing. "What do you think of that?" Vader said with a chuckle into the darkness.

They then heard an abrupt hum as the red emergency lights turned on. Piett looked back at Vader with amusement. "This still doesn't prove anything. You could have somehow obtained that code from Vader while you had him as a prisoner."

Vader just sighed and closed his eyes. He then opened them and set the data pad on the chair next to him. _I didn't want to have to do this to him, but I guess it's the only way he will believe me._ Vader said to himself as he then abruptly looked back up at Piett with steely blue eyes, reaching out with his right hand to Force choke Piett. Piett's eyes went wide as he gasped for air. "Now perhaps you will believe me, Piett. And not doubt me." He said with a tinge of anger in his voice while Piett reached up with both his hands as a reflex in an attempt to pull the invisible grip away from his neck. He started to make choking sounds as Vader tightened his invisible grip on him. He moved closer to Piett and continued to glare at him as Piett looked back with fear, pleading with his eyes to stop. Vader, seeing how much distress he was causing Piett, immediately felt guilty, softened his gaze and then released him from the Force hold.

Piett immediately dropped to his knees as he tried to regain his breath again, the dark and redness of the emergency lights making Vader appear even more ominous with his tall, dark stature.. He looked up at Vader with fear and astonishment in his eyes. _Only Lord Vader would do something like that and he is acting entirely too much like him not to be him, mask or not._ Piett thought to himself as considered himself lucky that Vader didn't finish the job due to his lack of faith.

Vader looked down at Piett with pity and sadness. He reached out with his right hand as an offering to help Piett get back to his feet. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Piett. I didn't like doing it and it brought me dangerously close to the Dark Side again. Too close. I hope you will forgive me. But I didn't know how else to prove it to you."

Piett cautiously took Vader's hand and allowed him to assist him to get to his feet. "Apology accepted." Piett said with hesitance in his voice as he rubbed his neck with his free hand and tried to regain his composure.

"So will you help me?" Vader asked with anticipation.

Piett looked at this man who he still didn't know quite whether to believe about being the former Sith, Darth Vader, and twin brother to Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. But his curiosity got the best of him. _Even if he is not Lord Vader, as he claims, he is obviously working with the Rebel Alliance. _ He thought to himself as he then got a hopeful look on his face and smiled. "Yes. I would be honored to help you, Lord Vader."

Vader got a huge smile on his face, sensing his sincerity in wanting to help. "Wonderful, Piett!" He replied as he shook Piett's hand.

Piett then looked back at Vader again with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"

"I need you to keep Mara Jade...distracted for me." Vader said with a grin.

Piett got a puzzled look on his face. _What does he mean by that? _He thought to himself as Vader picked up the data pad and returned power to the ship.

_Kessel – Spice Mines_

The guards, dressed in thermal suits, continued to roughly lead Anakin, who was still wearing only his Jedi robes and cape, through the cold, harsh element of the planet's surface. Snow and wind whipped across all of their bodies. The walk across the snow tundra seemed to take forever as the extremely cold air was biting at Anakin's exposed skin on his face and left hand until finally they came to what appeared to be a large cave entrance with a durasteel door. This door obviously protected the mines from the extremely harsh elements on the surface and allowed the ability to keep the mines supplied with higher levels of oxygen so all those working inside could breathe without assistance.

The guards abruptly stopped at the door with the one to Anakin's right reaching over to the wall to enter a security code into a key pad. Anakin, who was now starting to shiver and noticed that his limbs were now feeling numb from the extreme cold, waited in anticipation as the doors to the mine slowly opened. A burst of warm air blew out of the opening to Anakin's relief as the guards continued to lead him inside the mine.

The hallway just inside the door was dimly lit and still somewhat cold. Although, to Anakin's relief he started getting some feeling back in his limbs. The guards continued to walk him down the hall until they came to a turbolift on the left side of the hall. The guard on the left pushed a button to call the turbolift car to them and, after a short wait, the doors opened. Anakin could hear the echoes of voices from down the hall they just came down as the rest of the prisoners from the prison transport were being led into the mines. He turned to look back down the hall just in time to see Kitster being led through the door in chains. Kitster weakly smiled at Anakin with hope in his eyes as the guards abruptly pulled Anakin into the turbolift and the doors closed.

As the turbolift made its decent into the mines, the guard on the left reached over and grabbed Anakin's oxygen mask off of his face. "You won't be needing that now." He said with a gravelly voice after taking off his own mask and the second guard doing the same.

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened into a slightly better lit hallway than the one on the surface level. Anakin looked around trying to assess his current situation to see if there was any possibility of escape. But with the Ysalamiri serum still muting his ability to touch the Force, he was finding it hard to even think of a way of freeing himself from his current predicament. _Blast! I hate __this feeling of nothingness from the Force. _He thought to himself as they all stopped in front a desk at the end of the hall where a rather large and muscular guard was sitting behind the grey durasteel desk looking down at a data pad.

"Who do we have here?" The guard behind the desk finally asked as he looked up from his data pad and curiously studied Anakin to determine what kind of trouble he might be.

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Sir." The guard on the right replied as he handed him another data pad that he had in his pocket. "We need to take REAL 'special' care of this one. Special orders from the Emperor himself." The guard replied with an evil smirk as the man behind the desk stood up and started to circle them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"The Hero with No Fear, here at the Kessel Mines. This truly IS an honor." The very large guard said as he mockingly bowed and sneered at Anakin. He then stopped circling them and turned to face all three men, standing in front of them, not taking his evil gaze off of Anakin as he spoke.. "Fit Master Skywalker with a thermal suit and throw him in the isolation box!" He commanded as both the guards evilly smirked back at him and bowed in respect.

"It will be done." The guards said as they started to roughly lead Anakin away.

"Wait! The muscular head guard said as he put up his hand after starting to read the data pad he was just given. All three men turned back to look at him. "I see here that you need to be administered a special serum to prevent you from using the Force." He said while glaring at Anakin then reached over to flip a switch on his desk. "Lieutenant! Make sure Master Skywalker's serum is delivered down here at the isolation level and delivered to me...personally."

"_Yes, Sir". _ A voice from a speaker said. _"It will be done."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The head guard said and then walked over to Anakin, looking him directly in the eye. "Don't think you will be able to trick us into not giving you your treatment like you did with our colleagues on Coruscant, Jedi scum." He said to Anakin with an evil sneer and pointed to the screen of the data pad as he held it up for Anakin to see. "We have been specifically informed of the purpose of the serum, so you don't get your hopes up that you will regain your ability to use the Force any time soon." He told him as he punched Anakin hard in the stomach with his free hand, causing him to double over.

Anakin's ire started to rise in frustration as he glared back up at the head guard with resentment while trying to regain his breath, wanting to retaliate. But he stopped himself from such thoughts and quickly realized that he shouldn't react aggressively if he is to remain alive long enough for rescue. So instead he tried to calm himself, knowing that his only defense now without the Force was to keep quiet. Talking back to his captures would only get him severely beaten or possibly even killed. He knew the importance of doing what was needed to stay alive as long as he can in this Sith hell hole until a rescue was possible, knowing full well that they would not hesitate to kill him, as the guards in the Kessel Mines were known to be ruthless and capable of just about anything. _...IF a rescue is possible. _ Anakin thought to himself with doubt entering his mind.

"Take him away!" The head guard commanded while waving his arm toward a hallway to the right.

"Yes, Sir!" The other two guards replied in unison as they roughly pulled Anakin away and down the hall.

_Executor – En Route to Hoth  
_

Mara Jade walked back to the bridge of the Executor with purpose. She could sense through the Force that Vader was definitely hiding something and planning to betray their master. AND she was on a mission to find out exactly what that was. She had gotten the brilliant idea to check any recent comm transmissions that may have been made by the dark lord from his quarters, so she was now on her way to talk to Admiral Ozzel about getting access to the ship's mainframe.

_Their master._ That thought made her cringe as a feeling of dread came over her as she realized there was a possibility she could never receive the rest of her training unless Lord Vader was completely out of the picture, which raised her ire for the man even more.

But then she stopped in the middle of the hallway as a feeling of sadness came over her. But the hallway suddenly went dark and she could hear the engines shutting down, which startled her. _What happened to the lights?! _Mara thought as she stood in the dark hallway and it grew very quiet with only the sound of distant voices echoing from somewhere down the hall.

Standing in the pitch darkness she started to feel the darkness of the Force grow from the direction of Lord Vader's quarters, but shortly there after it subsided as a feeling of guilt and then calmness followed. It was if the Force itself was coaxing her thoughts away from her own personal mission and darkness of the hallway so she could see Lord Vader's return from a different perspective.

She reached out to the Force to see what else it might reveal to her and a feeling came over that she hadn't felt in a long time. _I sense a difference in Vader now._ She thought to herself. _It's a feeling that I have longed for since my childhood that I have never received from the Emperor himself...compassion.__He was trying to hide it from me earlier but that feeling was strong now as he must be letting down his guard. But then soon Vader's Force signature was pulled away from her again with Force shield going up around his aura again._

Mara closed her eyes and brought her right hand up to cover her eyes, letting out a sigh. For some reason, even though she knew deep down Lord Vader could stand in her way of ever being fully trained as a Sith, her heart told her something entirely different. In fact, spying on Vader all the sudden felt wrong as a feeling of caution and dread came over her. _It just feels so wrong, like I am betraying myself while I am betraying Vader._

But then she laughed at herself for even entertaining the notion and tried to push away the thoughts that had just passed through her mind. _NO, what am I even thinking?! This is crazy. I must do my master's bidding and continue to spy on Vader. It is the only way I can prove to the Emperor that I am worthy to be his apprentice._ She convinced herself just as she noticed the lights had come back on as well as the engines. _Well, that was odd. _ She thought to herself but just dismissed it as some kind of power failure as she then continued on her way.

When Mara reached the bridge, she noticed Admiral Ozzel talking to another officer who appeared to be looking at the control board with confusion. "Admiral!" Mara said loud enough to get his attention.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Mistress Jade?" Ozzel inquired. "Although, I am a bit busy at the moment trying to figure out why the entire ship lost power for a couple of minutes. Is it important?"

"Yes, it is VERY important." Mara replied. "It's official business for the Emperor himself. I wish to see all the comm records for messages sent since the Executor left Coruscant." Mara replied.

Ozzel looked at Mara with curiosity. "Is there any particular part of the ship you would like to know about? There have been several comm calls made since we left Coruscant. It could take a very long time to go through."

Mara thought to herself. _I can't let on that I'm spying specifically on Lord Vader._ "No." She replied coolly. "I would still like to see all of the records and will know what I'm looking for when I find it."

"Very well." Ozzel said a sigh and without further questions, turned to the officer manning the comm station. "Please set up access to all the comm call records in Mara Jade's quarters, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir." The young comm officer replied as he then looked up at Mara with a shy smile. "I should have that ready for you within a standard hour." He said with a nod.

"Very well. I will be in my quarters. Please inform me as soon as they are ready." Mara commanded as she turned on her heal to leave with the long black cape she was wearing flowing behind her.

"Yes, Mistress Jade." The Lieutenant said with a nod just as he saw Mara left the bridge.

_Millennium Falcon – A Short Distance from Kessel_

"Well, we're here...kind of." Han said as he came back from the cockpit to see how his passengers were doing. "We are as close as we can be to the mines without being detected."

"Thank you, Han." Padme replied as she looked up at him with a weak smile from her seat at the holochess table. She was sitting with her elbows on the table and rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand and a look of worry on her face. Even after her talk with Obi-Wan in the cargo hold, she was still concerned for Anakin.

"We'll get Anakin outta there." Han tried to assure her noticing how troubled she looked.

"Thank you, Han. I'm trying to have faith in the Force that we will." Padme replied as she continued to look up at him with a weak smile.

"We will." Han tried to assure her with a smile as he leaned in the doorway. "So what's the plan?" Han asked as he rubbed his hands together and turned to look at Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the floor in a state of meditation with his legs crossed on the other side of the room.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and calmly looked up at Han. "We wait."

"For what? For him to spring himself out of prison?!" Han interjected as he moved forward and looked at the Jedi Master in shock.

Lando had just entered the room and overheard the exchange was looking at Obi-Wan with shock as well. "Well we just can't sit here and do nothing. He could die in there!" Lando added as Han looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"Have patience." Obi-Wan retorted. "We will rescue Anakin from the mines; but for now we just need to wait and be ready." He explained as he looked back up at Han and then Lando. Obi-Wan then looked down and closed his eyes again trying to keep himself in a state of calmness.

Both Han and Lando let out a frustrated huff and sat down next to Padme. "All this waiting around is driving me nuts!" Han exclaimed. "You know...Vader better come through for us or I'll..."

Padme just looked over at Han with a start. "Or you'll what? He won't betray us!" Padme tried to assure him. "He has truly changed!"

"Yeah...well...I'm just having a hard time believing that he's changed all the sudden over to the good side." Han finally admitted to them. "I know you love him because he's like Anakin but..."

"He IS Anakin...but from another dimension!" Padme retorted. "Have faith in him. He will come through for us...if it is at all possible for him. I just know he will."

Obi-Wan opened one eye and then the other as he looked up at the trio sitting across from him. "Padme, is right, Han. We must have faith in Vader that he will do the right thing."

"Yeah...well...I've seen how he looks at you, Padme." Lando interjected. "How do you know he won't let Anakin die in there just so he can have you for himself?"

Padme looked at Lando with a start. "He won't! He wouldn't! Because he knows I would never forgive him." She said as she looked pointedly at Lando.

"Well...I still say all this waiting around is driving me nuts!" Han reiterated as he crossed his arms in front of him, leaned back in the seat and put his feet upon top of the holochess table.

Obi-Wan weakly smiled and opened his eyes again, realizing there was no way he was going to be able to finish his meditation with everyone in the room on edge. He then carefully stood up, feeling his knees and back crack slightly as he did. _I'm either feeling my age or all this has worn me out. _ He thought to himself as he started to walk back towards the sleeping quarters. Obi-Wan then stopped at the doorway and turned back around to face the group. "Well...I don't know about you, but I am going to go get some sleep. You all should try to do the same. We all need our rest so we can be ready when the time comes."

Padme looked over at Obi-Wan and weakly smiled. "You're right. I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to...but I will try." She said as she got up from the holochess table and also headed for her bunk in the sleeping quarters of the ship.

Han could hear Chewie growl from the cockpit. "Yeah, I know buddy!" Han shouted back to him. "I'll take the first watch. Why don't you try to get some sleep too."

Chewie growled again in agreement and then came through the doorway from the cockpit, passing passing by Han on his way back into the cockpit. Chewie then headed back to his bunk in the cargo hold and laid down, trying to get comfortable.

Lando, who was feeling too on edge to try to sleep, followed Han back into the cockpit and sat in Chewie's seat. "So what do you think?" He asked Han as he gazed out the window at the stars.

"About what, Lando?" Han asked as he leaned back with his hands behind his head, leaning on the back of his seat.

"Do you think we will get Anakin out of there?" Lando asked him, now turning to look at Han.

Han turned to look at Lando. "Well, if there is ANY chance of getting him outta there, I'm sure as Sith hell going to try. Vader just better come through for us or we're all screwed."


	85. Chapter 85

_Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed and the warm welcomes! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you have had a great holiday season._

_Now on with the next Chapter. You will start to see some familiar quotes from Episode V. Again, I don't own Star Wars. Just playing in the sand box. :)_

**Chapter 85**

_Executor – En Route to Hoth_

"What do you need me to do to distract Mara Jade?" Piett finally asked Vader as he looked back at him with curiosity.

Vader floated the remote override data pad back over to the desk where he originally got it and then turned back to Piett in thought. "Emperor Palpatine has sent her here to spy on me to determine if I am still loyal to him. I need you to do what you can to keep her off of trail. Can you do that for me, Piett?"

Piett looked at Vader with awe. "I always thought that the Emperor had complete trust in you. I had no idea."

Vader shook his head. "No, he's never totally trusted me. In fact, he trusts no one, which is part of the reason he has been able to stay in power so long."

Piett sat back down in his chair in thought and then looked back up at Vader. "Well, I will certainly do my best. If there is anything else I can help you with in addition to this, certainly let me know, Lord Vader. I would be honored to help you in anyway I can."

Vader nodded at Piett. "Thank you, Piett. I'm sure I will need to call upon you as other situations arise. But your main focus for now is to keep Mara Jade away from my business. If she finds any evidence of me helping the Rebel Alliance, then all will be lost."

Piett nodded back at Vader. "Understood."

It was then that Vader's comm suddenly went off, startling both men. Piett watched as Vader quickly proceeded to put his mask and helmet back on. He then strode over to the desk and pushed the button to answer the call. Admiral Ozzel's image came up on the screen. "Yes, Admiral." Vader answered in his now mechanical voice.

Admiral Ozzel looked back at Vader in fear. "I-I just thought you would like to know that Mara Jade has requested to look at all the comm records since we left Coruscant. I didn't want to appear uncooperative so, of course, complied with her request and have access being set up in her quarters. Although, I thought this was quite unusual, so I thought it was my duty to report it to you right away."

Vader gazed over at Piett who was looking back at him with shock and then determination. "I'm on it." Piett complied with a nod and then quickly left Vader's quarters.

_Thank the Force for little favors. Ozzel isn't so dumb after all. _Vader thought to himself and looked back at the Ozzel. "Thank you, Admiral, for telling me. It is highly unusual. Did she tell you why?"

Ozzel looked back at Vader with more fear in his eyes. "No, no...and I didn't think it was wise to ask her, Sir, knowing who she is."

"Good." Vader replied. "Thank you, Admiral, and if she has any other unusual requests, inform me at once."

"Of course, Lord Vader." Ozzel replied and then Vader ended the connection.

Vader looked up as a thought occurred to him. He then pushed the button on his comm to raise Piett.

"_Yes, Sir."_ Piett answered.

"You leave the comm records to me. But delay Mara Jade from viewing them for as long as possible." Vader instructed.

"_I am way ahead of you, Sir." _Piett replied.

"Very good. Give me at least one standard hour." Vader said while ending the call. He then retrieved the override command datapad again off of his desk, entering his security code and started to manipulate the comm records. _You will not catch me that easily, Mara Jade. _Vader thought to himself as he smirked under his mask.

Kessel – Spice Mines

The two guards roughly led Anakin down a hall and stopped at what appeared to be a storage room on the right side of the hall. The guard on his right opened the door, leaving Anakin and the second guard in the hall as he went inside. When he re-emerged, he had what appeared to be a thermal suit hanging over his right arm. The guards then pulled Anakin forward down the hall to another security door. The guard holding the thermal suit turned to punch in another code. When the door opened, it revealed a two-story cell block that Anakin assumed was the isolation block.

"Since you're such an honored guest, we'll give you the penthouse suite." The guard mocked as they headed for the durasteel stairs at the end of the block, pulling him reluctantly up the stairs. They they turned to the left and walked down to the farthest room on the block. The guard to his left proceeded to punch in the code and opened the door to the cell. They pushed Anakin into the dark cell so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the floor. The other guard then threw his thermal suit in at him, hitting him with it.

"There's your thermal suit." The guard said as he evilly laughed and shut the door with a clank. The same guard then looked through the tiny barred window in the door and sneered at him. "Enjoy your stay." He then said with sarcasm as Anakin heard them both laugh as they walked away.

Anakin just laid on the floor for a moment and then struggled to his feet with his hands and legs still chained together with binders. The only light was coming from the small hole in the door, but it was enough for him to find his thermal suit. Anakin sighed. _How am I supposed to put this on with my hands still in binders? That's probably the idea. _Anakin thought as he felt around for the cot and sat down. He started to shiver as the cold and dampness of the cell started to penetrate his skin. He laid his aching and bruised body down on the cot, pulling the thermal suit over him the best he could to get warm. _It's going to be a long two days._ Anakin thought to himself as he tried to get some much needed sleep.

After all his body had endured over the last few days, it didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep.

_Executor – En Route to Hoth  
_  
Piett caught up to Mara just outside her quarters. "Ah, Mara Jade. May I have a moment." Piett said to her as Mara turned to look at him.

"What is it, Captain?" Mara asked with puzzlement as Piett approached her.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ship's galley for some dinner. I understand that they are serving Alderannian Grazer Steak tonight." Piett told her with as much charm as possible. "With this being your first day on this ship, I thought you might like the company."

Mara looked at him with distrust but curiosity. "Captain Piett, that is very kind of you, but I have some urgent business to attend to. So if you will excuse me." She stated as she turned and started to punch the code to open the door to her quarters.

"If it has to do with your request for access to the comm records, I understand that there has been a slight technical delay with your request." Piett told her, causing her to turn and look at him before finishing the code sequence. "But it should be ready for you in about a standard hour or so. Plenty of time to join me for dinner."

Mara paused not knowing if she should believe him or not. _Well, I am hungry and I do love Alderannian Grazer Steak. What would a standard hour hurt?_ She thought to herself. "Very well." She finally said.

"That is splendid." Piett said with a smile and held out his arm to her and she took it. "I am sure you will really enjoy the dinner tonight." Piett told her as he led her down the hall. "Grazer Steak is one of my personal favorites."

"Mine as well." Mara told him as she smiled at him and let Piett continue to lead her down the hall.

_Ok Vader. I bought you some time. Now it is all up to you._Piett thought to himself.

All Anakin could hear was screams. Screams of a woman who sounded like his beloved Padme. He was running down a dark hallway trying to find her through the maze of hallways. "Padme!" He shouted as he continued to frantically run. "Where are you?!"

"_I'm here, Ani! Down here! Help me!" He heard her reply as followed the sound of her voice down a hall to his right. He continued to run down the hall and all he could hear was Padme screaming for him to help her._

He turned a corner and when he reached the end of the hall, he could hear her screams now coming behind the door that stood before him. Moving forward slowly, he yelled out to her again. "Padme! I'm here! I'm just on the other side of the door!"

"_Hurry! I don't know what he's going to do! He's gone crazy!" Padme yelled back at him._

_Anakin tried to open the door with the controls, but they didn't work. So he started to pound on the door with frustration. "I'm coming for you, Padme! Hold on! I'm right outside the door!"_

_And then with dread he heard the hum of a light saber and with one last shriek from his wife. Then there was silence._

"_NO!" Anakin yelled with more frustration as tears flowing down his face. "I can't lose her!"_

_All Anakin could hear was evil cackling coming from behind the door._

*SPLASH*

Anakin shot up from his cot with a start, completely drenched by the water that was just thrown on him by the muscular head guard he met when he first arrived. It took a moment for him to get his bearings as he realized where he was again, his eyes squinting from the bright light that was now coming from the ceiling.

"So nice of you to join us back in the land of the living, Jedi scum!" The head guard said as he sneered at him. "I don't believe I properly introduced myself . I am Captain Jaggars and I hope you have been enjoying your stay so far at our little resort."

Anakin just glared at him the best he could with the light still hurting his eyes. "Not really. Not that you care." Anakin retorted.

"No, I really don't." Captain Jaggars replied. "Grab him." He commanded to the other guards. "It's time for your treatment, Jedi. You didn't think I would forget about that little detail, did you?"

"Not really." Anakin agreed as one of the guards grabbed his left arm and jabbed the needle into it. Anakin looked down at his arm and then back up at Captain Jaggars. "Shouldn't someone from your medical staff be doing this?"

"Oh no." Jaggars retorted. "What do you think this is? A hospital? It's a prison...and more than that a working prison. You will find no such medical staff here."

Anakin just looked up at him with disgust. "Well, it could get infected." He said mockingly.

Jaggars then slapped him across the face. "Look men. We have a real smart-ass here. For that little remark, you have earned another day in here." He told him again as he hit him again in the face. "Get that thermal suit on him and then shackle him to the wall. We don't want him dying of cold exposure after he just had his bath, now do we."

"We'll take care of it, Captain." One of the guards said as Jaggars turned and left the cell. "Now, Jedi. Let's get that thermal suit on you." He said as he turned to Anakin and took his shackles off of him while the other man held him down. They roughly put the suit on over his wet Jedi clothes and then proceeded to shackle him to the wall as Jaggars instructed. Without saying another word, they just abruptly left and slammed the door shut again.

The room was then dark again, leaving Anakin to his thoughts. He started remembering the dream he was having before he was so rudely awaken by Jaggars and his goons. _How long was I asleep? Could that dream mean anything or was it just a dream? _Anakin thought himself. _It was near the time of my treatment. Was the Force warning me or was it just a nightmare brought on by my fear of losing Padme?_

Anakin just rolled onto his side, shivering as he tried to get warm in the cold cell. He stared into the darkness hoping and praying that this would all be over soon.

_Hoth_

Leia was pacing around her room. _We have to hear something from Vader soon._ She thought to herself as she continued to pace. Suddenly, her comm buzzed and she quickly walked over to answer it. "Senator Outlander here."

"_Senator, there is a signal coming in on a coded frequency for you. I believe it's from our Imperial Contact. Shall I put it through?_" The comm officer asked her.

"Yes, please." She replied and then image of Vader without his mask came up on the screen. "Vader, are you here?"

"_Leia, no not yet. But we will be in orbit in 30 standard minutes. I thought I would comm ahead so you can get a head start on the evacuation. But be ready for a ground attack starting with three snow walkers coming from the north ridge."_ Vader told her. _"There will be five command ships in addition to my own in orbit around the planet. I'll do my best to buy you as much time as possible and ease your escape without looking suspicious."_

"Thank you, Vader, for this information. May the Force be with you." Leia told him.

"_And also with you."_ Vader replied and then his image was gone.

Leia immediately hit her comm again for the main control room. Dodonna's face appeared. "Dodonna, Vader just contacted me. They will be in orbit in about 30 standard minutes. It will be a ground attack from the north ridge starting with three snow walkers. There will also be six star destroyers in orbit. He wanted to give us a head start on the evacuation by contacting us early. He will try to buy us as much time as he can and ease our escape without looking suspicious."

Dodonna looked at Leia with shock as he didn't quite believe that Vader would actually come through for them. "Very well! I will have General Reeikan sound the alarm and start the evacuation at once."

"I'll be there shortly to brief the pilots." Leia added. With a nod from Dodonna, she turned off the comm and then continued out into the hanger.

As soon as Leia left her quarters, she heard an announcement come over the loudspeaker informing the base of the impending ground attack in 30 standard minutes and the need to evacuate. As she passed the control room, she could hear General Reeikan shouting out orders.

"Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault in 30 standard minutes." General Reeikan commanded before hurrying out into the hall in front of Leia.

When Leia arrived at the hanger, all the pilots, including Luke and many of the Jedi in training were already there awaiting instruction. She quickly relayed to them what Vader had told her about the attack that was about to happen and then started to give orders to them on how to proceed. "All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance." Leia instructed them. "The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" One pilot named Hobbie asked with a doubtful voice. "Even with us having someone on the inside, it's going to be next to impossible to get by them."

Leia looked at Hobbie, understanding his concern. "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. Lord Vader will do his best to ease our escape, but there is only so much he can do. So still proceed with caution. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

"Right. Okay." The pilots all replied in unison.

Leia looked at them confidence. "Good luck."

"Okay. Everyone to your stations. Let's go!" A rebel commander named Derlin commanded them and then all the pilots ran to their fighters.

Luke hesitated before following the other pilots. He and Leia exchanged looks of reassurance as Luke then turned to follow the others.

_Executor – On Approach to Hoth_

_(30 standard minutes later...)_

Vader, with his mask on, was sitting in his quarters awaiting news that they had made it to Hoth. He heard his door buzzer and got to his feet just as General Veers entered and cautiously approached him. "What is it, General?" Vader asked the timid younger general.

"My lord, the fleet has moves out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment." General Veers informed him.

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system." Vader replied with anger.

Veers looked at him with fear. "He felt surprise was wiser..."

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack." Vader informed him.

"Yes, my lord." Veers replied as he turned and quickly left the dark lord's quarters.

Vader then turned to activate his comm to the bridge. Admiral Ozzel appeared on the view screen, standing in front of Captain Piett and Mara Jade, and began to speak to Vader. _"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to...Aaagh!"_

Vader looked at him intently with his right hand reaching out towards the screen. "You have failed me for the last time, Admiral." Vader informed Ozzel as Ozzel reached up to his neck with both hands in a failed attempt to stop the invisible hands that were choking him. "Captain Piett." Vader summoned.

Piett with a look of horror on his face stepped forward, as Admiral Ozzel was still trying to fight against the invisible hands that were choking him. _"Yes, my lord."_

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now...Admiral Piett." Vader informed him.

"_Thank you, Lord Vader."_ Piett acknowledged as he noticed Ozzel fall to the floor.

"And Piett?" Vader said as Piett looked back at him confused. "Take care of Admiral Ozzel for me and meet me in my quarters. I have some additional instructions for you."

"_Ye-Yes, Lord Vader."_ Piett said as he turned to his subordinates. _"Take him away."_

Mara Jade stepped forward and just looked down at Ozzel's body in horror as it was being dragged away. _I-I've heard of him doing that to his subordinates but...but... I must report this to the Emperor at once. The Rebel Alliance would never sanction something like this, so Vader must be telling the truth. He IS just playing them._

Piett did as instructed and headed directly for Vader's quarters. _I thought he had changed but he killed Admiral Ozzel right in front of me. I should have never told him I was a Rebel Alliance sympathizer. This is VERY bad. He is going to kill me for sure._ Piett thought to himself as he neared Lord Vader's quarters and pushed the door buzzer. Vader's door then opened and he entered. "Lord Vader, I don't understand. Why did you kill Admiral Ozzel?" Piett asked as he saw Vader turn to him and take off his mask and helmet.

"Who says I killed him?" Vader said with a smirk in his natural voice while setting his mask and helmet on desk.

"I-I saw you. He-He was dead on the floor!" Piett exclaimed.

"No, he's not dead, Piett. Just unconscious...I made sure of it. He looks dead, though, doesn't he?" Vader replied with a smile as Piett looked at him with shock. "Sorry I couldn't tell you ahead of time. I wasn't sure if I'd get the proper response from you. I needed Mara Jade to believe it so I can get her off my trail and convince the Emperor that I am still loyal to him."

Piett let out a huge sigh of relief and almost laughed as he put his right hand over his heart and sat down down in the chair. "Well...Lord Vader. You certainly had me convinced and I was standing right next to him. I have no doubt that Mara Jade was complete convinced as well."

"That was the idea." Vader said with another smirk as he walked towards him, crossing his arms in front of him, as he looked down at him.

"So...Admiral..." Vader said with a wink. "Now with you being the highest ranking officer, we should have no trouble easing the escape of the rebels."

Piett smiled at this realization. "Ah, so you had a dual reason for 'killing' Admiral Ozzel. I will certainly do what I can do to divert some of our fire power elsewhere."

"Of course." Vader replied with a smile on his face and another wink. Piett then got up from his chair and started to leave. "Oh...one more thing, Piett." Vader said as Piett turned back to face him again. "Make sure they don't put Ozzel's 'body' in the freezer."

"Oh, yes, of course." Piett said with a smile. "I will make sure he has splendid, private accommodations somewhere else on the ship until we can deposit him somewhere safe." He said with another wink.

_Sometime later..._

Piett was sitting in his quarters sipping on some Nubian tea when he heard a muffled voice and banging coming from his closet. Piett just smirked, setting his tea cup on the table, and got up from his chair. He walked over to the closet and opened the door.

Admiral Ozzel, who was hog-tied and gagged looked up at Piett with surprise and then ire. "Shh...so you finally woke up, Admiral. Well, we can't have that, can we?" Piett said with a smirk as he grabbed a bottle and a rag from a nearby table. He poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto the rag and then bent down to cover Admiral Ozzel's mouth and nose with it. Admiral Ozzel struggled and tried to cry out with the gag in his mouth, but to no avail until he finally succumbed to the effects of the anesthetic on the rag.

"Sleep tight now, Admiral Ozzel. This will all be over with soon." Piett said with a smirk and then shut the door again, walking away and continued to enjoy his tea.


	86. Chapter 86

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this in over a month. I got going on my new fanfic "Chance for Atonement" and was on a roll. I sort of ran into a mental block with this story; but I think I solved a few things._

If you haven't read "Chance of Atonement" yet, I hope you will consider taking a look at it. There is no time travel involved; but there is a whole different twist to the Anakin Skywalker redemption story. :)

_Thank you to all of those who have given such positive reviews for "Early Redemption". I'm glad you are enjoying this fanfic, as I have had a lot of fun writing it._

_So on with the story..._

**Chapter 86**

_Executor – Orbiting Over Hoth_

The doors to the bridge opened and Piett stepped off the lift to see the tall, dark form of Darth Vader standing in front of the view port with his hands folded across his chest. He noticed that Vader was deep thought as he watched the ships that were carrying the land walkers descend to the surface of the planet. "Lord Vader." Piett addressed him as he came up and stood to his left.

Vader turned to his right to look down at Piett. "Piett... I trust that everything is in order?"

Piett nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Your shuttle is ready and everything you asked for has been put on board, sir."

"Thank you, Piett." Vader said with gratitude just as he noticed Mara Jade also arrive on the bridge. "Mara Jade, have you come to witness the Empire deal a crippling blow to the Rebel Alliance?"

Mara walked closer to where Piett and Vader were standing, briefly looking out the view port and then turned to look at the two men as she stood to Piett's left. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Vader intently with her piercing green eyes. "Yes." She started to say as she looked at Vader with suspicion. "I have always wanted to see you in action, Lord Vader. I'm sure the Emperor will be very pleased if this battle is successful and it brings an end of the rebellion. I, for one, would be happy to be present when that happens."

"I find that very unlikely, Mara Jade, as they were already alerted to our presence before we arrived." Vader reminded her with irritation in his voice. "But we most certainly will do our best to weaken their defenses."

Mara Jade raised her eyebrow hiding her fear as she remembered how Vader Force choked Admiral Ozzel right in front of her. "Of course." She paused. "Admiral Ozzel failed us when he came out of hyperspace too close the planet. How could I forget." It was more of a statement than a question. "Tell me, Lord Vader. Do you always kill everyone who makes a mistake?"

Lord Vader looked back at Mara Jade with suspicion from behind his mask, also sensing her fear, just before she managed to block her mind from him. "Yes." He told her. "If they commit one as critical as Admiral Ozzel did, then the penalty is death. There can be no room for error if we are going to finally crush the rebellion once and for all." He told her as he made a fist with his right hand. "I will stand for no less than perfection."

"If that is the case, I am surprised you have anyone left alive aboard this ship." Mara prodded him as Vader continued to hide his ire from her.

But Vader was more upset with the fact that she was there at all, as she would be a hindrance in his goal to fool the Emperor that he is still his loyal servant while still helping the rebels. "I'm sure you will have plenty to report back to the Emperor, Mara Jade, once this battle comes to an end. It won't be a total failure, I can assure you." Vader told her. "If you will excuse me..." He said with a bow and then turned to Piett. "You have the bridge, Piett."

"Yes, sir." Piett replied with the nod of the head.

"Where are you going, Lord Vader?" Mara asked him as she turned to watch him walk back towards the lift and push the call button. "Aren't you going to stay and watch all the fun?"

"That is really none of your concern, Mara Jade." Vader he told her as he turned back to look at her. "As I see it, I am in charge of this fleet and you are just a mere guest on my ship. Therefore, I will only reveal to you what I feel is necessary. I do not need to report my activities to you."

Mara looked back at him with ire. "I was sent here by the Emperor himself, Lord Vader, and given his full authority. Therefore, I have every right to know what you are doing."

"Is that so?" Vader asked. "Well I, too, am here with the Emperor's full authority and HE put ME in charge of this fleet." He paused. "The only reason you are still alive, Mara Jade, is because my master would be very displeased if I killed his best assassin." He paused again. "So unless you want to end up in the brig, I suggest you mind your own business."

"You wouldn't dare put me in the brig!" Mara retorted as she put her hands on her hips.

The lift arrived and Vader stepped onto it, turning to face them. "Try me!" He challenged her as he punched the button to close the doors.

Mara just turned away with a huff crossing her arms in front of her again as the doors to the lift closed in front of Vader.

_Whew! _Vader thought to himself as the lift descended to the hanger bay of the ship. _If I'm right, she won't dare contact the Emperor without having any proof of my treachery. I just hope Piett can manage to keep her distracted from what I'm doing._ He thought to himself as the doors opened and he walked out of the lift.

Vader continued down the hall until he walked through the hanger bay doors to see his shuttle waiting for him. A squadron of stormtroopers saluted him as entered. "At ease." Vader told them as he continued to walk across the hanger bay in front of them and then stopped in front of the squad leader. "Be ready to embark on my orders." He told him. "But when you get to the surface of the planet, I want all of your blasters set on stun. I don't want to take any chances that one of you will kill a key rebel who I want to take as a prisoner and interrogate." He paused as he pointed his right index finger at the leader. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Vader." The squad leader said and then turned to his squadron. "Set all your blasters to stun." He commanded the rest of the squad and they all complied with one loud click as they all changed the setting at once.

"Good." Vader paused. "Now wait here until I give you the signal." He told them as the squad leader nodded.

Vader then turned and continued his way towards his shuttle. As soon as he reached it, he immediately went up the ramp and then closed it behind him. When he got on board, he went up to the control console in the cockpit and sat down, flipping some switches to turn the shuttle on. The shuttle hummed to life as he then continued to pilot the shuttle up off of the hanger bay floor, turning it towards the opening. He then piloted the shuttle out into open space as the two side wings lowered into the down position.

As soon as he was out of range, Vader set the shuttle on autopilot and proceeded to the back of the ship to make sure everything was in order as Piett had promised. When he reached the storage closet, he opened the door and noticed Admiral Ozzel still sound asleep on the floor. He was still hog tied and gagged and leaning up against the right side of the closet. He smiled underneath the mask as he then peered into the back of the closet to see if the two stormtrooper uniforms he requested were also there. _Good. Piett is as good as his word. _ He thought to himself as he noticed the two white, armored uniforms sitting on the floor behind Ozzel. _Now sleep a little longer, Admiral. Soon you will have a new home._ He thought to himself with a smirk behind his mask and then shut the door.

_Rebel Base – Hoth_

A Rebel transport and its escort raced away from the white planet, closely followed by two red energy beams that had been shot from a large ion cannon.

Vader just missed being hit himself in his shuttle just as he saw a rebel transport race passed him directly towards one of the Imperial Star Destroyers. He watched in awe as the Imperial Star Destroyer was hit by the red bolts which caused an explosion and allowed the transport to escape.

_Whew! That was close. _Vader thought to himself as he continued to fly towards the surface of the planet. He thought at this point it was best to alert the rebels of his arrival on the surface of the planet so he opened the coded comm channel he had used earlier when he warned them of the impending attack. He removed his helmet and mask just in case the transmission was picked up by any of the Imperials. "Security code 426. Echo Base, this is Aaron Skywalker. Do you read?" He said into the comm but was met immediately with static instead. "Echo Base, do you read?"

"_This is Echo Base. I thought you were going to make this easy for us." _Came Leia's familiar voice over the comm.

Vader sighed. "Leia, is that you?" He asked with apprehension.

"_Yes, this is Leia. We're a little busy down here. Any other tips you can give us to get us out of this?" _She asked sarcastically.

"Leia, I'm sorry. I told you there is only so much I can do." He told her. "All I can really tell you is that the land walkers should be arriving at any moment and that ground troops will be just behind them. So be ready!" He paused. "Listen, I'm en route to you in an Imperial shuttle. I have a plan to help get your father out of the Kessel Mines, but I'm going to need as much help as I can get. Where are Luke and the others?"

"_Luke is on his way to a snowspeeder as we speak, so are the others." _Leia informed him.

"_Echo Station Three-T-Eight." _Leia heard over another channel. _"We have spotted Imperial walkers! Imperial walkers on the north ridge."_

"_Affirmative! The land walkers are already here." _She told Vader._ "Get to the surface as quickly as possible, and I'll alert everyone to your presence so they don't shoot you down."_

"Understood. I'm on my way to you. And be careful!" Vader told her. "Skywalker out."

"Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way." Luke said into his comm as he fastened his helmet.

"_Luke, this is Leia." _She commed from the command center.

"Yeah, Leia, this is Luke. What's going on?" Luke replied to her as his gunner, Dack, jumped into the seat behind him and Luke started up the engines.

"_Luke, Aaron Skywalker is on his way to the surface of the planet in an Imperial Shuttle. Make sure no one shoots him down him, ok?"_ Leia told him with concern.

"Will do, Leia." Luke complied as the canopy closed and he flew the ship out of the hanger. "Did you hear that boys?"

"Yes, Rouge Leader." He heard a group reply to him in unison. "All right, boys, keep tight now."Luke said into the comm as he turned the snowspeeder towards the Imperial land walkers heading their direction.

"_Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set."_ Dack said from behind him through the comm.

"Steady, Dack. Attack pattern delta. Go now!" Luke commanded as the entire group of snowspeeders closed in on the lead land walker and the cannons mounted on the walker started firing on them. They could see the other walkers looming in the background.

"All right, I'm coming in." Luke yelled into the comm as he turned the speeder and headed directly at one of the walkers, flying towards its legs. He banked the speeder and then flew between its legs. "Tobin, you still with me?"

"_Yeah, I'm with you, Luke. Lead the way." _Tobin replied back into his comm as the two speeders raced directly at the head of one of the walkers and then split, flying past it. The other two walkers marched onwards towards the base as rebel troops fired at them and the snow exploded around them.

One of the Rebels banked their speeder through and away from the legs of a walker. Two other speeders, both flown by two of the Jedi padawans, flew passed the first speeder from the opposite direction just as another Rebel craft raced just above the icy plain. One of the walkers, swiveled its head and fired at it, striking another snowspeeder flown by an unknown rebel, hitting it straight on and causing it to explode into a ball of flames.

Luke's flew his speeder towards the lead walker, driven by General Veers and banked in from the side of the walker. He headed straight for its view port, firing at it with full force causing an explosion as he hit the walker's window. But it caused no damage. Luke then pulled up and roared up and over the walker to avoid a collision. He looked back at the walker as it was getting smaller behind him. "That armor's too strong for blasters." He said out loud to himself as he noticed another walker on the horizon and banked towards it for another run. Luke then turned on his comm. "Rouge Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them." He yelled into the comm as he then addressed his gunner. "All right, stand by, Dack."

"_Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary."_ Dack said into his comm back to Luke as he tried to prepare the guns.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Dack. Get ready to fire that tow cable." Luke tried to encourage him as Dack was being jostled around in the back seat. Dack struggled to get his harpoon gun ready as Luke swung around and headed back towards one of the oncoming walkers. The walkers were firing back at them as Luke continued to maneuver the speeder to keep from being hit either head on or in the crossfire.

Luke and Tobin flew their snowspeeders in a fly in tight formation toward their intended target as laser blasts were exploding around them. After sustaining a hit, Luke turned around, concerned for his gunner, to see if he was ok. "Dack? Dack!" When there was no answer, Luke's heart sunk as he sensed Dack's life Force leave him; but he tried not to let it affect him as he continued on his run.

One of the walkers continued towards the Rebel base as one of the speeders exploded near its legs. It continued firing and hit one of the main guns for the rebel base, causing it to explode as all the walkers continue to advance forward.

Veers and his pilot looked out the cockpit window, noticing the power generators coming into view. It was then that a hologram of Darth Vader, who had since put his mask and helmet back on, appeared in front of them. "Yes, Lord Vader." Veers started. "I've reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing."

"Very good, General. Continue to keep me apprised of your progress." Vader replied.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Veers said in reply.

Once he was done talking to Veers, Vader immediately cut signal and then opened the secure signal to the rebel base command center. "Security code 426! Echo Base! Echo Base! They are targeting the main power generator! I repeat. They are targeting the main power generator!" Vader said into the comm with his mechanical voice.

"_We read you. Thanks for the warning!" _Leia replied through the comm and then turned a knob so she could use the main combat comm channel. _"The main generator is being targeted! Stop them if you can!"_ She yelled into the comm.

"_We read you Echo Base!"_ Elena's voice replied over the comm as she and the other Jedi padawans flew their speeders towards the other two walkers, shooting at them, trying to damage and/or distract them.

"Rouge Three." Luke yelled into the comm link.

"_Copy, Rouge Leader." _Wedge replied into the comm.

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass." Luke commanded.

"_Coming around, Rouge Leader." _Wedge complied as he turned his speeder around to join Luke.

"Steady, Rouge Two." Luke cautioned Tobin as he also advanced upon the walker, firing at it trying to distract them as Wedge started his run.

Wedge raced his speeder through the legs of one of the other walkers as he turned to his gunner. _"Activate harpoon."_ Wedge commanded into his comm as his gunner, Janson, reached out and fired the harpoon. The harpoon hurtled towards the walker and instantly became embedded in one of the walker's legs. _"Good shot, Janson."_ Wedge then raced their speeder around the walker's legs, trailing the cable behind them as he flew around the walker's giant legs. _"One more pass."_

"_Coming around. Once more."_ Janson said into his comm as he prepared to release the cable. _ "One more."_ He said as Wedge swung around and flew between the legs again. _"Cable out! Let her go!"_

"_Detach cable." _ Wedge commanded as the cable released from the speeder.

"_Cable detached."_ Jason complied as they zoomed away.

The Imperial walker then began to falter as its legs, tangled by the cable, were unable to move. It then fell to the side and crashed to the snowy ground below. Tobin then flew by and shot at the walker until it exploded.

"_Whooha! That got him!"_ Wedge yelled into the comm triumphantly.

"I see it, Wedge. Good work." Luke complimented him. "You too, Tobin! Nice shot!"

"_Thank you, Rouge Leader."_ Tobin replied with pride through the comm.

_Rebel Base – Command Center_

Meanwhile inside the command center, Leia, Mace Windu and General Rieekan flinched when large chunks of ice dropped to the floor as they were monitoring the computer screens.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time." Rieekan observed as he looked at Leia, then Mace Windu with concern.

"It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer." Leia told him. "We have no choice." Rieekan nodded and then turned on the comm. "Launch patrols."

Mace turned to Leia with concern. "Delaying any longer would be a mistake." He paused. "Might I suggest we evacuate now before it's too late. We are worth nothing to the Alliance if we are all dead. If we go now, we can live to fight another day."

Leia, respecting the elder Jedi Master's experience, nodded in agreement and then turned to an aid. "Evacuate remaining ground staff." She told them with sadness as she knew they were near defeat.

While all of this was going on, Vader decided the best course of action would be to fly the long way around to avoid the battle. He set down his shuttle at the south entrance and opened the ramp. After cutting off his transmission with Veers earlier, he had since given the signal for the squadron of stormtroopers from the Executor to head down to the surface of the planet to meet him. He knew if he didn't at least do that, Mara Jade and perhaps some of the other officers on board the ship, would become suspicious about his loyalties. But he was confident in the knowledge that the stormtroopers would at least have their weapons set on stun so no one on the base would be killed. And with the stormtroopers being so weak minded, he could easily manipulate their memories to remember what he wanted them to remember about their "occupation" of the rebel base.

So he wasn't too surprised when the squad leader approached him just as he reached the bottom of the ramp still wearing his mask and helmet. _They are nothing but efficient._ Vader thought to himself.

"Lord Vader." The squad leader started. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Wait here and guard the south entrance. I will alert you when you are needed." Vader told him in his mechanical voice as he then started walking off into the base in search of Leia and the others.

"Yes, Lord Vader." The squad leader said in compliance and they saw Vader disappear into one of the side hallways.

Meanwhile outside the battle continued to rage on. General Veers continued to look at his control panel reading various readouts. "All troops will debark for ground assault. Prepare to target the main generator." Veers commanded.

After eliminating one of the walkers, Luke and Tobin flew their speeders in formation, banking from right to left, trying to avoid all the laser blasts and explosions erupting around them. Luke glanced over at Tobin's ship as he noticed Tobin had managed to maneuver himself out of a near miss. "Rouge Two, are you all right?"

"_Yeah. I'm with you, Rouge Leader." _Tobin replied.

"We'll set harpoon. I'll cover for you." Luke told him as the two speeders sped across the frozen landscape towards one of the walkers.

"_Coming around."_ Tobin said into his comm.

"Watch that cross fire, boys." Luke shouted into the comm.

"_Set for position three." _ Tobin said to his gunner. _"Steady."_

"Stay tight and low." Luke suggested as he moved into formation with Rouge Two when this time Tobin's ship got hit, despite Tobin's attempt, by using the Force, to escape with a near miss again.

_"I'm hit!"_ Tobin yelled into the comm as he veered away. _"I'm going in!"_

_"Tobin!"_ Elena could be heard over the comm with fear evident in her voice.

_"I love you, Elena!"_ Tobin told her over the airwaves as he continued to lose control of his ship, but then crashed with a spray of snow flying up into the air.

_"Tobin! Tobin!"_ Elena's tear filled scream could be heard over everyone's comms as they were all just greeted with static in return.

Luke and Elena both flew over Tobin's downed speeder, trying to see if he was alright, and to their relief they saw Tobin emerge from the wreckage. He was uninjured. Although, sadly, it appeared that his gunner wasn't so lucky. Tobin waved to them as he pulled out his light saber and started making his way back to the base on foot. He then ignited his green light saber, deflecting shots fired at him as he went and rolling to the ground when necessary. His vulnerable situation was certainly putting his Jedi skills to the test.

Luke, upon being distracted by his 'cousin's' crash and scared for his safety, didn't see one of the walkers turn it's head and fire up on him until it was too late. He veered to the left but he was hit in the right wing of his speeder anyway, reducing his ability to steer. He struggled with the controls as a feeling of terror and dread washed over him. His speeder started to fill with smoke and then electrical sparks started jumping around the cockpit. "Elena, I've been hit!" Luke yelled into the comm.

_Rebel Base – Command Center_

Vader continued his way through the maze of hallways towards the command center. If Leia was anything like her mother, he knew she was probably still on the base putting the safety of everyone else before her own. And he was determined to make sure she left there before additional Imperial troops arrived. Along his current path, Vader noticed cracks had appeared in some of the hallways where pipes had broken and steam had started to pour out of them. The command center was in shambles when he arrived, but there were still people at their posts giving out orders and giving instructions. A giant cave-in almost obliterated the room as he entered where he saw Leia and 3PO near one of the control boards.

"Leia! Are you alright? Why are you still here? You need to leave...now!" Vader bellowed at her, not believing his eyes that she was still on the base as it was about to collapse and be overrun with Imperials.

Mace Windu looked up in shock as Vader entered, as he, too, was determined to get the Senator to leave and soon. "I keep asking her the same thing." Mace interjected causing Vader to look at him with shock as he hadn't quite been informed of his reappearance yet.

"Master Windu? You're alive?" Vader asked in continued shock.

"Yes, I am...Vader. But never mind that now." Mace replied. "We have more important things to attend to."

"Of course." Vader said in reply as he pulled himself out of his shocked state. "And do not worry. I am alone." Vader paused. "Except for a squadron of stormtroopers I left at the south entrance as to not raise suspicion."

"Vader." Leia started pulling their attention back to her. "I need to buy some more time for the last transport to get away. Can you do anything for us?"

"Not too much without raising any suspicion." Vader replied with sadness. "I am sorry but my hands are tied."

"Senator Outlander, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope." 3PO stated as the three of them just looked at him in disbelief at him stating the obvious.

Leia sighed in resignation and turned to one of the staff members. "Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters." She told them just as a blast shook the command center, throwing 3PO backwards and into Vader's arms.

"_Imperial troops have entered the base."_ They heard an announcer say over the loudspeaker as everyone immediately looked towards Vader for help.

"Follow me." Vader instructed as he pushed 3PO back up onto his feet. "I will make sure you all get out of the base safely."

Leia turned to the staff again. "Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!" She instructed as the staff nodded back at her and rushed out of the room. Leia then looked back at Vader. "Lead the way."

"This way." Vader replied as they followed the 'Dark Lord' in a rushed manner into the hallway.

"Oh! Wait for me!" 3PO yelled after the group as he trailed behind.

As they continue to follow Vader through the maze of hallways, they could hear the evacuation code signaling through the base and echoing off the corridors. _"K-one-zero...all troops disengage."_

"I never thought I'd be doing this." General Rieekan said as he watched the tall, dark figure of Darth Vader walked in front of them down the hall. "Trusting Lord Vader with my life."

Vader turned his head to look back at Rieekan. "Nor did I." He paused. "So the feeling is mutual."

"Yeah...well...we just need to get out of here and quickly." Leia interjected as they felt another blast shake the structure. "I just don't understand why you can't do any more to help this situation."

Vader quickly looked back at Leia. "A woman named Mara Jade, who the Emperor trusts, has been sent to spy on me since my return. I am taking a great risk just by being here helping you escape." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Leia apologized. "I had no idea you would be so distrusted by the Emperor."

"I have never been fully trusted by the Emperor." Vader explained. "It is the way of the Sith that one day the apprentice will overthrow the master." He sighed. "We must hurry. My shuttle should be able to accommodate all of us." Vader informed them as another blast shook the hallway they were in, causing some of the snow from the ceiling to fall to the floor and Vader to pull Leia out of the way just in time as a snow bolder crashed to the floor right where she had been standing.

"That was too close." Leia said as Vader held her close to him from behind in a loving fatherly embrace as the reality of what could have just happened sunk into their consciousnesses.

The touching sight of Vader holding Leia in his arms didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the party with them.

"We must keep moving. It's not much farther." Vader said as he released Leia and then started moving down the hall again. But then he stopped in his tracks as a thought occurred to him. "Where are Sarah and Ben?"


End file.
